Tú, Mi Obsesión
by Amy Welch
Summary: Con un pasado de mujeres enamoradas y muertas a sus espaldas, Edward Cullen es un multimillonario de Nueva York obsesionado infinitamente con Isabella Swan. Cuando ambos mantienen una relación, ella se vé sumida por los celos extremos y el dinero infinito. Es capaz de soportarlo todo, hasta que se dá cuenta de que Edward es el culpable de la muerte de su novio.
1. El Comienzo

Nene, tienes los ojos azules  
Como un cielo azul claro  
Mirando sobre mí

Me encantan los ojos azules  
Cuando estoy a su lado  
Donde deseo estar

Ojos azules riendo en el sol  
Riendo en la lluvia  
Nene, tienes los ojos azules  
Y estoy en casa, y estoy de nuevo en casa

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo

Bella POV

Sentada en mí cama escuchando un poco de música y haciendo la tarea, el árbol que queda frente a mi ventana empezó a moverse y las ramas comenzaron a agitarse. Me llené de pánico. Eran las 11:00 de la noche y estaba sola en casa ya que a Charlie le tocó hacer doble turno en la estación de policía. Con todo el miedo del mundo me asomé a la ventana, pero no había nada, abrí la ventana y asomé la cabeza, afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios y sólo el aullido del viento se escuchaba. Alcancé a percibir la silueta de un auto a lo lejos, pero debido a la oscuridad no pude descifrar el color o el modelo. ¡Ni que supiera tanto de carros!

En los últimos días había experimentado un miedo fuera de lo común en mí, sentía que me perseguían y hasta el sueño lo tenía vigilado, tal vez sólo sea que estoy viendo mucha televisión o algo por el estilo. Cerré la ventana y caminé de regreso a mi cama y en eso mi celular sonó, ¡maldición! Todo estaba pasando como en esas películas cutres de terror, ahora nada más faltaba que hubiera un asesino en mi casa que intentaría matarme.

El celular seguía sonando y yo tenía mi corazón en un hilo, vi el identificador pero ere número privado, me armé de valor y contesté

-¿Hola?- no hubo contestación y colgué inmediatamente.

Estaba a punto de llamar a papá pero el celular volvió a sonar y esta vez el identificador decía: "James llamando" contesté a la velocidad de la luz y con la voz un poco agitada.

-Hola- dije

-Hola princesa. Parece que estabas ansiosa por mi llamada ¿no es así?- ahora, yo, un poco más calmada rodé los ojos. Los hombres y su ego a la par del Sol.

-Si- suspiré -¿Que quieres?

-Te llamo para invitarte a salir mañana por la noche- se oía emocionado

-Humm, no sé si pueda. Estamos en exámenes finales en el instituto Jimmy- le recordé

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Vamos Bella! ¿Qué tanto puede significar no estudiar un día?

-Pero...- me cortó

-Pero nada. Además es muy importante para mí que vayas

-¿Por qué?- inquirí

-Es una sorpresa, necesito hablar contigo

Bueno, a efectos prácticos yo también necesitaba hablar con él...

-De acuerdo- contesté

-¡Perfecto princesa! Paso por ti mañana a las 8:00 ¿te parece?

-Si

-Bien, hasta mañana y que sueñes conmigo. Te amo- me dijo

-Yo igual. Incluso más. Un beso- y colgué

Ahora que James había llamado estaba tranquila.

Él y yo llevábamos tres años de noviazgo. Incluso ya se lo había presentado a papá.

Estaba muy enamorada de él, todo era color rosa cuando estaba conmigo, él era muy romántico y yo también. Mis amigos y sus amigos del colegio decían que los dos juntos derramábamos miel. Cada que escuchaba una canción de Elton John: "Blue Eyes" me acordaba de él.

Jimmy era de esos chicos que guardaban la costumbre de: "Virgen hasta el matrimonio" yo no era de esa idea pero la respetaba.

Pero tenía que hablar con James. En tan sólo unas semanas acabaríamos el instituto y yo me iría a estudiar la universidad a Nueva York. Le propondría que se fuera conmigo y si no pues... dicen que las relaciones a distancia funcionan ¿cierto?

Finamente me metí entre las cobijas y me dormí no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la ventana.

Me levanté a las 7:00, me asomé por el cristal, la patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada ¿A qué hora habrá llegado? Recuerdo que me levanté a las tres de la mañana por un vaso de agua y papá aún no llegaba... que extraño.

Me metí a bañar y me sequé mi castaño y largo pelo a conciencia, me enfundé unos vaqueros y una blusa azul de algodón, los converse y encima una cazadora. Algo de rímel y brillo y listo. Era insoportablemente pálida pero no necesitaba rubor ya que gracias a mí... ¿seguridad?, me ruborizaba prácticamente cada medio segundo. Tomé mi mochila y lavé mis dientes, no tenía mucha hambre así que ni desayuné, sólo un vaso de leche. Le dije adiós a papá quien ya estaba levantado, tomé las llaves de mi "súper" furgoneta roja y me fui a instituto.

Cómo a la media hora llegué al instituto, en realidad no queda muy lejos de mi casa pero la camioneta no avanza a más de 80 km/h. Sin embargo todavía quedaban buenos lugares para estacionarse.

Apenas me bajé de la camioneta y unos brazos me agarraron por la cintura. James. Que me planto un sonoro beso en los labios.

-Hola preciosa- sus azules ojos brillaban, miré para los lados y fruncí el ceño

-¿Te encuentra bien Jimmy?- le pregunté porque estaba raro, demasiado y no es que James nunca demostrara sus sentimientos pero...

-Por supuesto- contestó mientras me dejaba en el piso -Y mira, te traje esto- dijo mientras me tendía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo anudada con un lazo dorado

-¿Y esto?

-Ábrelo- Me ordenó y yo con cuidado deshice el nudo y levanté la tapa. Saqué del interior una cadenita con un dije en forma de corazón bañados en plata. Detrás del corazón decía: "I'm Yours..."* En eso James me enseñó la cadena que él tenía en su cuello, era igual al que me había dado sólo que esta vez la frase era "And You're Mine"*. En ese momento un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y me lacé a abrazarlo

-Gracias Jimmy, eres el mejor. Te adoro- y lo besé

Me sonrió tiernamente, cuando nos dimos cuenta el estacionamiento ya estaba vacío. Miré mi reloj.

¡8:15!

-Creo que se nos hizo un poco tarde- me dijo

-Sí- fruncí los labios. Él me puso la cadena en el cuello

-Se te ve bien- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y me volvió a alzar en brazos. En ese momento un grito desgarrador salió del bosque y a juzgar por el tono y la gravedad era de un hombre. Sonó terrible. El grito había sido de un profundo dolor con una mezcla de odio.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!- gritó él y yo nisiquera contesté.

Los dos, tremendamente asustados nos dirigimos a clase.

OoO

Edward POV

La primera vez que la vi pensé que era la cosita más dulce sobre éste mundo. Era pequeña y de una figura grácil y esbelta. Su hermoso cabello castaño le llegaba a media espalda y sus ojitos marrones parecían un libro abierto, eran lo más expresivo del mundo.

Investigué cómo se llamaba. Isabella Swan era su nombre.

Comenzé a observarla y parecía una chica sencilla y humilde. Su papá se llamaba Charlie y era el jefe de policía de Forks, también averigüé que su mamá había muerto durante un viaje que hizo con su pareja de ese entonces Phil Dwyer a los Alpes. Sentí pena por ella, haciendo un rápido cálculo su madre había muerto cuando ella apenas tendría unos 12 años.

Averigüé otro montón de cosas cómo su tipo de sangre, fecha de nacimiento, lugares donde había estudiado y su número de celular.

Una noche vi cómo ella llegaba en un auto junto con un tipo rubio y alto. Ella al bajarse del carro besó a ese idiota. Sentí unos celos enfermos. Con que ese estúpido era su novio.

Y así todos los días veía cómo ella se iba a su instituto, regresaba con el imbécil de su novio, los fines de semana que salía con sus amigas y amigos a Port Ángeles. Cómo montaba moto y lo peor...

¡Practicaba salto de acantilado! Casi corro hacia ella de desesperación la primera vez que la vi saltar pero al ver que Bella ya era toda una profesional dejé de preocuparme... Sólo un poco.

Así, mantuve la misma rutina por un año. Me ponía enfermo ver cómo Isabella se besaba con ese tipo, un tal James, me daban ganas de un día esperar a que estuviera sólo y meterle una buena paliza. Pero me contuve porque al parecer, el chico estaba chapado a la antigua en cuánto a castidad.

Eso me daba cierta tranquilidad.

Todas las noches me quedaba dentro de mi auto mirando hacia la ventana de su cuarto hasta que ella apagaba la luz.

Había pensado que sería mejor salir de la sombra y presentarme a ella, si las cosas salían bien tal vez ella querría que yo fuera su amigo... Pero no, yo no me conformaría con una simple amistad, así que seguí con mi vida de acosador en potencia.

Una noche decidí aventurarme un poco más, me subí en el árbol que quedaba enfrente a su ventana y la vi. Estaba sentada en su cama escuchando música muy tranquila pero mi pie resbaló un milímetro del árbol provocando que las ramas se agitaran y ella volteó, yo me bajé a toda velocidad antes de que ella pudiera verme y me eché a correr y me monté en mi auto.

Vi cuando ella se asomaba por la ventana con miedo ¡demonios! La había asustado.

Probé y marqué su celular, después de esperar mucho al fin contestó

-¿Hola?- su dulce voz sonaba asustada y hasta podía oír su reparación entrecortada. Colgó

En el colegio, el maldito de James le regaló una cadena. No sé que decía pero sólo vi cuando MI Isabella se aventaba a sus brazos y lo besaba. Los dos estaban demasiado cariñosos. Yo los vigilaba desde el bosque y un grito de rabia y dolor salió de mi pecho.

Por la noche vi como el "idiota" James pasaba por ella en su carro.

Ella se veía hermosa con esa falda negra y su inocente blusa rosa. Saludó al idiota con un beso en los labios y arrancaron. Ambos se veían demasiado felices.

Apreté el volante de los celos y me mordí la lengua.

Los seguí, esperaba, si es que Dios aún me quería que no se dirigieran a un...hotel.

Afortunadamente no. Se detuvieron en un restaurante gourmet que quedaba en Port Ángeles.

OoO

Bella POV

Jimmy me llevó a un restaurante en Port Ángeles. El mesero rápidamente nos escoltó a una de las zonas privadas del restaurante, que por cierto, era muy elegante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de varios colores marrones. Y modernas arañas colgaban de los techos organizadas de manera metódica que le daban al restaurante un aire íntimo y sobre todo romántico. Las mesas tenían pulcros manteles blancos y todas tenían una pequeña vela en forma de flor en el centro.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y James ordenó algo en francés que la verdad no entendí muy bien además de un vino que a juzgar por el nombre valía por lo menos unos cuántos miles de dólares. Cosa que no me importó ya que, por si no lo había mencionado... Jimmy es... rico. Más bien su padre lo es. Vino a Forks por una especie de castigo que su papá le impuso.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. James parecía nervioso y yo otra vez sentía que alguien me estaba vigilando. Volteé para los lados, no había nadie más que un tipo que estaba sentado en una mesa contigua a la de nosotros. Era demasiado guapo a decir verdad y su rostro me parecía familiar, pero emanaba un aura oscura que daba miedo.

Los meseros llegaron con los platos y nos sirvieron vino. Bebió un sorbo de su copa, tomó aire y comenzó

-Isabella...- su voz temblaba

-Como sabes tú y yo llevamos demasiado tiempo con esta relación y...- Oh no, esto no iba por un buen camino ¿acaso me terminaría? Una voz que venía de mi cabeza me dijo:_ ¡Claro tonta! ¿Tú crees que para eso te trajo a semejante restaurante? _Esa, supongo, era mi conciencia.

Dejé que continuara

-En todo este tiempo contigo he aprendido que eres la única persona con la cual yo deseo estar- Jimmy sacó una cajita negra de su saco. En ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo. ¡Esperen! Esa caja me es familiar. ¿Acaso James...

-Isabella, ¿te casarías conmigo?- Yo literalmente dejé caer mi mandíbula al suelo y el clásico rubor tiñó mis mejillas, a lo lejos me pareció escuchar el sonido de unos cristales rotos

-James yo... ¡No!... q-q-quiero deci-i-ir... es... tengo-o-o 18...- sí, tartamudeaba como si estuviera retrasada

-¿Y eso qué importa? En poco tiempo entremos a la universidad y...

-¡De eso se trata exactamente!- le corté- Vine aquí para hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas- le dije mientras cerraba la cajita con el anillo que el aún sostenía en su mano

-Escucha- continué mientras que James estaba atento a mis palabras-Me iré a Nueva York a estudiar la universidad-

-¿Qué? Pero luego regresarás ¿cierto?- me dijo

-No James. Tú sabes bien que Forks nunca me agradó y esta es mi oportunidad para irme, yo no quiero echar raíces aquí ¿Me entiendes verdad?- tomé su mano. Él la retiro bruscamente.

-Después de tres años de noviazgo, ¿vas a dejarme?, no puedo creerlo- gritó

-No, no, no ,no Jimmy.- dije mientras agitaba las manos negativamente – No he terminado. ¿Te irías a Nueva York conmigo?- sus ojos brillaron

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso crees que me iría sin ti?- inquirí- Así que iremos a Nueva York, estudiaremos y haremos un futuro juntos. Nos casaremos si tú quieres

-Oh Bella, pero, aún así acepta mi anillo. Total, nos casaremos ¿no?

- Si, pero no ahora ni dentro de un año o dos. Tal vez en unos cuatro años- alcé mis cejas

-¡No importa cuántos años tenga que esperar! Yo lo único que quiero es que te cases conmigo- me dijo mientras que mi ojos se enrojecían y se llenaban de lagrimas. ¡Oh, Jimmy!

El esta vez se levantó de su asiento y se hincó frente a mí

-Isabella, ¿te casarías conmigo?- repitió y yo llevé mis manos a su rostro ¿Cómo decirle que no si lo amaba?

-¡Si Jimmy, por supuesto que sí!- contesté y James me puso el anillo en mi dedo. Si. Ahora estaba comprometida.

OoO

Edward POV

¡Maldición!¡Maldición!¡Maldición!

Esto tenía que ser alguna pesadilla. Mi Isabella le acababa de decir que si al rubio idiota. ¡Le dijo que sí!

Me había sentado en una mesa que quedaba cerca de la suya. Y cuando oí que el estúpido le proponía matrimonio la copa de vino reventó entre mis dedos. Me tranquilicé cuando ella le decía que no. También escuché que ella se iría a Nueva York pero el alivio duró poco

Casi me caigo del asiento cuando oí que ella aceptaba. Tomé aire y me llevé dos dedos al puente de mi nariz.

Control Cullen, control. Me dije a mí mismo. Esto se me había salido de las manos y tenía que trazar un plan. ¡Matarlo! No, no puedo hacer eso... ¿o será que sí?

Como sea. Isabella no estaría con otra persona que no fuera conmigo. Me salí del restaurante prácticamente corriendo y de camino a mi Volvo mi celular sonó

-¿Bueno?- contesté de mala gana

-¡Hey Eddie! ¿Ahora por qué estás enojado?

-Eso no te incumbe Emmet

-¡Vamos! ¡Soy tu hermano! Puedes contarme lo que sea, además, todos estos días has estado de muy mal humor, papá y mamá ya lo notaron- me dijo

-Hmm, ¿tienes tiempo ahora? Necesito tomar una copa- le dije

-¡Por supuesto! Te veo en el bar de siempre en 15 minutos-

-De acuerdo- y colgué.

**OoO**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen si está mal redactado pero es que no tengo Beta y soy nueva en esto.

Es mi primer fic y espero les haya gustado la idea. Les aseguro, no las decepcionaré. Dejen sus reviews.

A, y por favor, si conocen a un beta para mi fic les agradecería me lo hagan saber, ¡Me urge!

Amy W.

Besitos desde acá. Los quiero


	2. Viéndote por primera vez

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.  
El párrafo de la canción aquí presentada y el título es propiedad de Florence + The Machine, yo sólo la puse en español.  
Este fic es rated M así que si lo lees... bueno, es bajo tu responsabilidad.  
Leí los reviews y veo que les ha gustado esta historia, me da mucho gusto. Y por el review en el que me preguntaron que cada cuándo actualizaré...aún no estoy segura. Chicas, ustedes saben, el colegio, las tareas, etc. Escribir necesita tiempo e inspiración, pero lo que si les aseguro es que no será cada mes ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Tal vez sea una vez por semana o más.  
Bueno chicas, a leer y claro, si pueden entren a Youtube y escuchen Drumming Song subtitulada para que le entiendan y sientan un poco más al capítulo.

* * *

*Hay un tamborileo dentro de mi cabeza  
Y empieza cuando tú estás cerca  
Más fuerte que las sirenas  
Más fuerte que las campanas  
Más dulce que el cielo  
Y más caliente que el infierno  
Mientras muevo mis pies hasta tu cuerpo  
Puedo oír este latido que llena mi cabeza  
Y se vuelve fuerte y más fuerte  
Y se vuelve fuerte y más fuerte

Capítulo 2: Viéndote por primera vez

Narrator POV  
La charla con Emmet había sido algo amena pero reconfortante. El había escuchado con atención  
-¿Qué pasa hermano? Estoy preocupado por ti y nuestros padres también lo están- inquirió Emmet que era el hermano menor de Edward y que más bien tenía el aspecto de un enorme oso. Era de cabello negro, alto, blanco y tremendamente musculoso.  
-Nada- contestó el secamente  
-¡No me vengas con tus tonterías! Todos los días llegas tarde a la casa, todo el tiempo estás enojado y te la pasas maldiciendo por todos lados. Eso sin contar que has despilfarrado una enorme cantidad de dinero en tonterías y tomas alcohol como un loco  
-¿Acaso eres mi madre o mi esposa para reclamarme así? Además qué importa el dinero que he gastado. Tú sabes bien Emmet que tenemos dinero como para gastar millones en un sólo día durante mil años o más  
-Pero tú nunca has trabajado por ése dinero Edward así que no tienes derecho a gastarlo así- reclamaba el chico-¿Acaso es un problema de faldas?- preguntó  
-Si supieras...- suspiró  
-No te creo. A ti apenas te ven las mujeres y ya te están aventando las bragas- decía el grandulón entre risas - Edward- le palmeó la espalda- Sé que va a sonar muy gay que te lo diga pero... la verdad eres muy atractivo. No tienes necesidad de sufrir por una chica  
-Pues...-suspiró-Yo las tengo. Emmet, voy a contarte algo que nadie sabe, ¿puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó Edward, y Emmet, preocupado por primera vez en su vida asintió de forma grave  
Edward tomó un trago de whisky  
-Hace tiempo conocí a una chica y...- miró a los ojos a su hermano- me obsesioné con ella- susurró despacio y en voz baja como si estuviera confesando algún pecado  
-¿Y qué? ¿Eso es... malo?- preguntó Emmet otra vez juguetón  
-No comprendes- dijo -me obsesioné con ella de una manera... insana  
Emmet se carcajeó -Estás de broma- dijo  
Edward le mandó una mirada de furia -¿Te parece?  
Emmet estaba asustado  
-Y entonces qué harás- preguntó  
-No lo sé Emmet- dijo mientras revolvía su cobrizo cabello, signo de su desesperación -Me he planteado pararme frente a ella y empezar a conocerla, no creas. Pero no puedo. Es como si...- pero no terminó la frase. Suspiró y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa amarga -no lo entenderías  
-A ti lo que te hace falta es una novia. Llevas mucho tiempo sin tener ninguna y no entiendo el por qué- musitó Emmet -¿Por qué Edward?  
-¿Y para que me serviría una novia? Las chicas sólo me ven por el dinero- hizo un gesto amargo mientras se acordaba de... ¡Cállate, no quiero recordarla! Pensó  
-Oh no Edward, entonces ¿qué? ¿Te vas a quedar soltero de por vida obsesionado por... ¿Cómo es que se llama?  
Edward sonrió – Se llama Bella. Bella Swan- Emmet se sorprendió  
-¿La novia de James Witherdale?-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Edward  
-Papá ha tenido algunos negocios con su padre. El tipo es rico.-  
Edward apretó los labios y se puso de pie.  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Emmet  
-Sólo te pido un favor Emm- dijo mientras se acercaba a él –No se lo digas a nadie. Ni a mamá, es más, ni siquiera a tu querida Rosalie ¿Entendido?  
-Te lo prometo- contestó -Pero...  
-Pero nada...- le cortó Edward -Te veo luego, tengo un plan- dijo mientras tiraba unos cuántos billetes sobre la barra y se iba.

OoO

James había llevado a Bella a su casa. Dentro del auto iban entre besos y sonrisas.  
-Entonces princesa- tomó su mano -¿Cuándo nos casaremos?  
-No lo sé Jimmy. No estoy segura. Tal vez dentro de unos... ¿cuatro años?  
-¡Por Dios! Eso es mucho tiempo- dijo James  
-Te lo advertí- contestó ella mientras se encogía de hombros. Él suspiró  
-Está bien, pero entonces ¿Cuándo le diremos a Charlie?- Bella frunció los labios  
-Es un hecho que no será hoy- dijo ella -Ni mañana- advirtió  
-¿Te parece bien un día después de la graduación?- preguntó James  
-Me parece perfecto- sonrió Bella  
Llegaron a la casa y Bella se despidió  
-Fue una hermosa noche Jimmy  
-Igual princesa. No puedo esperar para ese día que te vea frente a mí con un vestido blanco  
Los ojos de Isabella desbordaron algunas lágrimas  
-Me haces una chica muy feliz Jimmy. Muy, muy feliz  
-Esa es mi misión princesa. Lo único importante para mí es que tú seas feliz- le dijo James para luego besarla  
-Hasta luego Jimmy. Te quiero- Y bajó del auto  
-Y yo a ti corazón- le contestó él para luego arrancar el carro. La patrulla de Charlie no estaba.  
Isabella se quedó unos cuantos segundos más sobre la acera mirando hacia donde el auto de James había desaparecido. ¡Estoy comprometida! Pensó emocionada mientras acariciaba el anillo.  
Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para meterse a su casa un crujido se oyó desde el bosque. Parecían pasos.  
-¿Hola?- llamó Bella, no tuvo contestación -¿Hola?- llamó otra vez y otro crujido se escuchó. Caminó unos pasos para el inicio del bosque. Sin saber por qué, no tenía miedo aunque ya fuera de noche.  
Los crujidos continuaban.  
-¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- de pronto Isabella creyó que sólo se trataba una ardilla.  
Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse.  
-Hola- una voz grave y suave como el terciopelo dijo e Isabella se dio la vuelta asustada  
-Perdón no quería asustarle- le dijo él. Isabella, a pesar de la oscuridad vio la cara de aquel hombre y pensó que era lo más hermoso que ella había visto.  
-No se...preocupe- respondió ella -¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?  
-No. Estaba perdido pero al parecer ya encontré la salida- dijo pero Isabella seguía absorta en su rostro ¡Espabila tonta! Le dijo una vocecilla desde su cabeza  
-Si, estos bosques son algo extensos- dijo  
-Lo siento. No me he presentado, mi nombre es Edward Cullen- y extendió su mano. Isabella agitó suavemente su cabeza  
-Isabella Swan. Prefiero que me digan Bella- contestó ella mientras estrechaba su mano contra la de él e inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos  
-Isabella- pronunció él lentamente -Bonito nombre- Bella casi se derrite ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Vas a casarte! ¡Deja de ser tan fácil!  
-Me parece que no te he visto en el pueblo- dijo ella  
-Emm... La verdad es que sólo estoy de paso. En realidad yo vivo en Nueva York- contestó  
-Ya me parecía. Bueno Edward, se hace tarde. Hasta luego- Bella se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino  
-¡No!- gritó él -Quiero decir, ¿no puedo verte otro día?- Por favor, por favor di que sí... Di que sí pensó  
Isabella se moría por decirle que sí pero ¡Vamos! ¡Apenas lo conocía!  
-La verdad es que estoy ocupada en estos días. Pero no te preocupes... algún día- respondió Isabella para luego irse prácticamente corriendo  
Edward se quedó ahí en el bosque ¡Diablos! Estuviste tan pero tan cerca de ella, tocaste su mano... Su piel es tan suave... Su voz tan dulce... Y esos labios... tan apetecibles... ¡Me muero por morderlos! ¡Me muero por besarlos! pensaba Edward ¡Oh Bella! ¿Por qué no te quedaste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste?  
Edward a esas alturas ya estaba desesperado. Saludar a Bella no era lo que él pensaba hacer. Estaba vigilándola desde el bosque pero hizo mucho ruido al caminar sobre las hojas y ramas secas, cuando vio a Isabella tan cerca de él no pudo evitar hablarle.  
-Necesitas un plan Edward. Tienes que hacer algo. Ese idiota ya le propuso matrimonio. Tienes que hacer algo- se dijo a sí mismo  
Matarlo le susurró al oído el ser oscuro que habitaba en su cabeza  
-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- gritó Si. Hazlo y Bella será nuestra. Hazlo le decía su monstruo

OoO

Isabella entró a su casa. La patrulla de Charlie ya estaba ahí ¡Cielos! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
Entró a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido. Pasó por la sala y vio a su papá de frente al televisor  
-¿Qué horas son esta señorita?- reclamó Charlie  
Bella miró el reloj: ¡11:30! -Papá, lo siento. No ocurrirá otra vez. Lo prometo- dijo mientras escondía su mano para que Charlie no viera el anillo  
-Vale- dijo Charlie -¿Cómo te ha ido?-  
¡Estupendo! Quiso contestar  
-Bien. Bastante bien- se limitó -Estoy un poco cansada así que... hasta mañana papá- musitó  
-Hasta mañana Cielo-  
Subió casi corriendo. Cerró rápidamente su puerta y se asomó por la ventana con la vaga esperanza de que él siguiera ahí pero no, ya no estaba  
Regresó a su cama y se acostó Bella, no puedes seguir así, Ahora estás comprometida Sí, está tremendamente guapo pero no, eso se acabó le dijo su conciencia  
Se puso la pijama y se lavó los dientes. Sin poderlo evitar volvió a asomarse por la ventana. Obvio él no estaba. Sonrió para sí misma y negó con la cabeza.  
Se acostó a dormir no sin antes ver al techo y contemplar las miles de fotografías de Nueva York que ahí tenía pegadas. Todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad.  
Estudiaría en la universidad, trabajaría haciendo lo que más le gustaba, se casaría y tendría muchos, muchos niños con su amor... James y tal vez... sólo tal vez tendría, como las princesas, un felices por siempre...  
El rostro de Edward Cullen fue su último pensamiento.

OoO

Edward esa noche no se había quedado a vigilar el sueño de su amada. En cambio, había ido a seguir el coche de James. Vio que el coche se estacionaba frente a un bar. Edward también lo hizo.  
James se bajó del auto y entró. Edward lo siguió.  
Se sentó en una mesa mientras que James se había sentado en la barra y pidió whisky.  
-¿Va a tomar algo?- se le acercó una mesera regordeta y bajita  
-Una cerveza por favor- contestó  
James no estuvo ahí por mucho tiempo pero había bebido como un poseso.  
-¿Celebrando algo amigo?- preguntó Edward con falso interés  
-Me caso con la mujer de mi vida- contestó él arrastrando las palabras -¿Hay algo mejor que eso? ¡No!- gritó James y salió por la puerta  
Edward segundos después también lo hizo. Espero a que James se subiera al auto para seguirlo.  
Tomó rumbo por la carretera. Edward iba varios metros detrás de él. James condujo por más de media hora y en la carretera no había más autos más que el de ellos dos.  
Edward se percató que James iba a exceso de velocidad y de repente una cegante luz que venía desde el frente mareó los ojos de Edward y cuando se acostumbraron a la luz se percató de que era un tráiler.  
Edward alarmado orilló su auto pero al parecer James no frenaba y el tráiler tampoco parecía hacerlo. Tocó su claxon varias veces pero no, nada.  
Justo cuando iba a llamar a la policía un estruendo catastrófico estalló, Edward miró hacia el frente y vio lo que más temía. El tráiler había impactado el auto y lo había deshecho. Echaban una cantidad de humo impresionante.  
-¡Maldición!- gritó y se llevó las manos a su cabeza. Agarró su celular  
-Necesito una ambulancia. Ha ocurrido un accidente...- -Si sobre la carretera, kilómetro 200- y colgó  
¡Maldición! ¡No podría quedarse ahí! ¡Pensarían que él había ocasionado el accidente!  
Edward subió al auto y huyó  
Llegó a su enorme casa y azotó la puerta  
-¿Edward?- preguntó Esme, su madre  
-¿Dónde estabas cariño?- preguntó ella con su tierna voz maternal. Sus ojos eran color verde y su cabello caramelo.  
-Por ahí mamá, no te preocupes- Edward besó su frente y subió a su habitación  
Esme esperó a que Edward se fuera a su cuarto.  
Negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas la inundaron ¿Qué le pasaba a su muchacho? ¿Otra vez estaría sufriendo en silencio como aquella vez? ¿¡Estaría sufriendo lo mismo!  
¿Cómo saberlo? Pensó Esme. Su muchacho, su niño, que siempre sufría en silencio. Que no mostraba sus sentimientos. Esos días se había comportado como aquella vez en la que había sufrido tanto. Su rostro tenía aquella rara mezcla entre dolor, enojo e ilusión. Así como aquella vez.  
Esme, una mujer fuerte y que había criado a dos hermosos varones y que se había casado con Carlisle, el mejor hombre y padre del mundo, esperaba de todo corazón que su niño no estuviera pasando por lo de la última vez.  
Por el bien de todos. Por el de Edward, su bebé...

* * *

*Título de la canción: Drumming Song  
Artista: Florence + The Machine  
¡Ops! ¿Y ahora qué pasará con James? Terrible tragedia...  
¿Qué le habrá pasado a nuestro Edward?¿De qué es de lo que se acuerda Esme? Escucho posibles.  
Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews, pongan alertas, consejos etc. Sigo en busca del Beta, ¡AYUDA!  
Amy W.  
Besitos desde acá. Los quiero.


	3. Dolor

_**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historía es mía.**_

_**En este capítulo la letra de la canción es propiedad de la artista Katy Perry yo sólo la he puesto en español**_

_**Fic rated M... ya lo sabes, es bajo tu responsabilidad**_

_**No os entretengo más.**_

_**A leer.**_

En otra vida, sería tu chica

Guardariamos todas nuestras promesas

Los dos contra el mundo

Todo este dinero no puede comprarme una máquina del tiempo, No

No puedo remplazarte ni con un millón de anillos, No

Debí haberte dicho lo que sentía

Porque ahora pago el precio.

En otra vida haría que te quedaras

Así no tendría que decir

Que tu fuiste el único que se fué

El único que se fué

Capítulo 3: Dolor

Narrator POV

Una llamada a las 3: 30 de la madrugada despertó a el papá de Isabella. El teléfono sonaba insistente.

-Diga- contestó Charlie

-¿Jefe Swan?- una voz varonil preguntó

-Con él habla, ¿quién es?

-Soy el doctor Osborn

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó

-Recibimos una llamada anónima. Lo llamo porque ha ocurrido un accidente sobre la carretera, es urgente su asistencia al hospital en este momento

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- inquirió Charlie

-Es mejor que venga- y colgó

Charlie, sin avisar a Bella tomó su uniforme de policía, las llaves de lapatrulla y tomó rumbo al hospital

A los poco minutos llegó

-Disculpe, soy el jefe Swan, el doctor Osborn me llamó- dijo en recepción

-Permítame un segundo- contestó una chica rubia mientras se ponía de pie

A los pocos segundos el doctor apareció

-Jefe Swan

-Dígame lo que ha pasado

-Al parecer ambos conductores iban en estado de ebriedad y chocaron. Un tráiler y un automóvil

-¿Y cómo se encuentran?- preguntó Charlie

-Uno de los conductores está bien, sólo ligeros golpes y rasguños. Pero...- la cara del doctor hizo una mueca -el otro conductor no ha sufrido de la misma suerte

-¿Que le ha pasado?

-Murió. Cuando lo trajeron al hospital estaba muy grave y cinco minutos después murió

-Es una pena doctor, en verdad lo siento pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Uno de los conductores no tiene familiares que podamos localizar en este momento y lo hemos llamado a usted para pedirle que identifique el cuerpo- la sangre de Charlie bajó de su cabeza a sus pies

-Doctor... yo ... no creo...

El médico puso una mano sobre el hombro de Charlie -Por favor Jefe Swan, por favor- Charlie sólo pudo asentir a regañadientes

El médico y un enfermero lo llevaron hacia el cuarto donde tenían a los cadáveres, el enfermero se acercó a uno de los cajones y sacó el cuerpo dscubriendo sólo la cabeza que se matenia tapada por una sábana.

Charlie se acercó lentamente y con miedo miró al cadáver. No era la primera vez que miraba uno, sin embargo, verlos no era ningún placer.

-¿Lo reconoce?- preguntó el médico

El rostro de Charlie palideció -No puede ser...- murmuró

-¿Lo reconoce?- preguntó de nuevo el médico

-Es...es...el novio...de mi hija- respondió

-¿Sabe su nombre?- preguntó el enfermero

-James Witherdale- respondió

OoO

Por la mañana, Carlisle, el padre de Edward anunció que deberían irse de nuevo a vivir a Nueva York

-¿Pero por qué padre?- preguntó exaltado Edward al saber que dejaría de ver a Isabella tal vez para siempre

-Dejamos muchos negocios inconclusos y abandonamos la empresa, es hora de volver hijo- respondió este

-¡Magnífico!- dijo Rosalie -Lo primero que haré será comprar zapatos, muchos, muchos zapatos- anunció a la vez que le giñaba un ojo a Emmet

-A mí me da igual- anunció Jasper, el rubio hermano de la bella Rosalie

-Saldremos hoy por la tarde, asi que, hagan sus maletas- pidió Carlisle

Rosalie y Emmet estaban felices, jamás les había agradado Forks. Edward estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y aventaba todo lo que tenía a su paso. Jasper estaba tranquilo y Esme siempre apoyaba las decisiones de su esposo.

Para las 12:00 del día todos los Cullen ya tenían sus maletas hechas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Edward salió a toda velocidad en su Volvo y se dirigió a casa de Isabella y como era costumbre, miró hacia su habitación.

_Bella, Bella, no quiero irme, voy a extrañarte, demasiado... _Se quedó ahí por casi dos horas, esperando en vano, que ella se asomara tan sólo un instante por la ventana. Por supuesto, eso no ocurrió.

Marcó un número en su celular

-¿Dimitri?

-Dígame señor

-Necesito que vigile a una persona, su nombre es Isabella Swan, sígala a donde ella vaya y me enviará la información diariamente

-Por supuesto señor, ¿en dónde la encuentro?

-En Forks, un pueblo en Washington. Es muy fácil localizarla. Es la hija del jefe de policía del pueblo.- y colgó

-Adiós Mi Bella, regresaré por tí- dijo y arrancó el auto

OoO

-Bells, cariño, despierta, despierta

Bella se desperezaba y estiraba los brazos. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó con voz pesada

Charlie dudó _¿Ahora cómo digo esto?_

-Me...me han llamado...James...esto...- Bella frunció el ceño, que Charlie tartamudeara no era normal

-¿¡Qué le ha psado a James!

-Ayer... el...chocó Bella, chocó- dijo Charlie por fin

-¿Y cómo está?¿En qué hospital lo tienen?- preguntó exaltada Bella mientras que ya se había puesto su cazadora y los tenis

-No Bella...el no...-Charlie negaba con la cabeza. Isabella miró hacia los ojos de Charlie, que cómo siempre eran más expresivos que sus palabras

-No...¡No!¡No!¡No! ¿Esta muerto?- gritaba Bella

-Bella tranquilízate, lo sé, duele, pero...

-¡No! Esto tiene que ser un error- dijo

-No Bells, no lo es

-Pero, pero ¿que ha pasado?

-James iba borracho y chocó contra un tráiler, murió en el hospital

Pasaron dos semanas, Bella se graduó del instituto pero sin embargo parecía una zombie. No fué a la fiesta de graduación y prácticamente no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre. No dormía, ni comía, bajó cerca de nueve libras. Su padre estaba preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada. Pensó en mandarla a un psicólogo, pero ella se rehúsaba

-¿De qué serviría un psicólogo papá? Ellos no puede entender mi dolor...

Isabella no le contó a su papá los planes de casarse con James. Fué a su funeral, Bella no lloró. Se limitó a dejarle una rosa blanca sobre su ataúd y luego se fué.

En su casa no hacía nada. Se la pasaba en su cuarto mirando hacia su ventana, sin hacer un mínimo movimiento.

_Oh mamá, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí..._

Por las noches lloraba en silencio, ni un sólo ruido.

_James, jamás te dije que te amaba. Jamás te dije que eras el amor de mi vida. Perdóname, perdóname._ Pensaba mientras acariciaba el colgante que el le había regalado. El anillo lo había guardado en una pequeña caja junto con el collar.

Luego de pasar más de un mes en depresión Isabella se limpió las lágrimas. Sacó una maleta de su clóset y empacó todo. Ropa, recuerdos y lo más importnate: su gastado ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio

Se dió una ducha y se vistió. Bajó las escaleras.

-Papá, me voy a Nueva York- anunció

-¿Que tu qué?

-Necesito comenzar una nueva vida, olvidar, y aquí no voy a conseguirlo papá. Lo sabes

Charlie suspiró, el ya sabía que a la más mínima oportunidad su Bella se iría

-¿Qué puedo decir? Sé feliz mientras puedas- le dijo su padre

-Gracias Charlie, no te preoucupes. Vendré a visitarte en vacaciones, Día de gracias, Navidad, Año Nuevo...

-Lo sé Bells, lo sé. Te quiero. ¿Ya tienes los boletos?

-Si- se limitó a decir

-Adiós papá

-Adios Bells

A ninguno de los dos les gustaba las despedidas largas y dolorosas.

Bella salió de casa. Miró hacia atrás y vió su hogar. Allí había vivido desde los doce y parte de su nacimiento. En esa casa había estado su vida. Y su papá.

Tomó un taxi y al fin pudo contemplar las calles de Forks. Verde por todos lados. Un planeta alienígena, como ella lo llamaba. En ese momento recordó su vida. En ese peqeño pueblo había tenido su primer novio, había conocido el amor, y había estado a punto de casarse. De ser plenamete feliz. Cerró los ojos, no se permitió llorar. ¿Para qué? Eso nunca había servido.

Tomó un vuelo hacia Nueva York, aproxiamadamente serían unas ocho o nueve horas. En cuánto despegó el avión se durmió.

_Adios James, mi Jimmy, Jimmy_

OoO

-¿Señor?- llamó Dimitri al celular

-¿Tiene información para mí?

Durante un mes completo Edward había recibido la misma información. Bella casi no salía ni hablaba con nadie. Era de todos los días, e incluso él había estado muy preocupado.

Se había enterado, apenas llegó a Nueva York que el tal James había muerto. Cuando lo supo, su monstruo interno sonreía extaciado. _Por fin, ella es nuestra, muy bien Edward, lo has logrado. _

-Dígame- inquirió

-Ella ha tomado un vuelo...hacia Nueva York- informó Dimitri

Edward sonrió -Perfecto, sígala-

-Pero señor...

-¡Sígala!- y colgó con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. ¡Al fin una buena noticia!

_Muy bien Bella, otra vez juntos, ven a mí, ven a mí_

_**Título de la canción: The One That Got Away**_

_**Artista: Katy Perry**_

_**Capítulo corto pero necesario.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. En el siguiente cap será la llegada de Bella a Nueva York y ¡Bomba! Ahí comenzará todo, ya lo verán. Habrá fuego...**_

_**Pongan sus reviews, alertas, consejos, TAMBIÉN ACEPTO MÚSICA, díganme como qué canciones le quedan al fic etc.**_

_**¡Por favor BETA! ¡URGE! ¡LO SUPLICO!**_

_**Como siempre no está demás pedirles que se metan a Youtube y oigan la canción. Recuerden, así se disfruta más el cap.**_

_**Besitos desde acá, los quiero**_

_**Amy W.**_


	4. Hola Nueva York

**Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Mil gracias a las nenas que me comentan y a las lectoras fantasmas que no lo hacen.**

**Millones de besitos para aquellas que me recomiendan canciones.**

**Espero que les guste el cap. A leer.**

Vamos a ir hasta el final esta noche  
Sin remordimientos, sólo el amor  
Podemos bailar hasta morir  
Tú y yo  
Vamos a ser jovenes para siempre

Me haces  
Sentir que  
Estoy viviendo un sueño adolescente  
La forma en que me miras  
No puedo dormir  
Vamos a ser fugitivos  
Y nunca mirar atrás  
Nunca mirar atrás

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Nueva York cuando apenas empezaba la noche. Isabella miraba hacia todos los lados del aeropuerto, calculaba que fácilmente allí había, como mínimo, dos mil personas.

-Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo tomar un taxi?- preguntó Bella a un policía

-En la salida, por el acceso C- respondió este amablemente

Isabella se dirigió hacia donde el policía le había indicado y tomo un taxi. ¿Y ahora a dónde iría? En su estancia en Forks había averiguado acerca de un departamento disponible que quedaba en un buen lugar de Nueva York. Pero por el momento, ya era bastante noche, iría al día siguiente

-¿A dónde la llevo?- preguntó el taxista

-A un buen hotel- contestó ella

-¿A qué se refiere con buen hotel?- dijo -¿A uno cómo el Four Seasons?

-No, no tan caro. No podría pagar una habitación ahí. Me refería a un hotel de precio accesible pero que tenga buenas instalaciones, ¿me explico?

-Claramente, señorita

Isabella bajó del auto con una pequeña maleta en mano. Entró al hotel y pidió un cuarto en recepción. El precio era bastante razonable.

Le asignaron el cuarto número 60. Bella abrió el cuarto. A decir verdad era bastante bonito. Era amplio y las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema, las lámparas estaban colgadas en las paredes y en el centro había una gran cama pulcramente arreglada con sábanas blancas y un edredón naranja con almohadones a juego. El baño era pequeño pero con suficiente espacio, todo el azulejo era blanco y los canceles dorados.

Isabella colocó la maleta sobre el suelo para buscar que ponerse. Una vez se puso su "pijama" que consistía en una vieja polera y un short morado, se sentó en el suelo y el llanto que había contenido durante todo el viaje salió. Lloró y lloró hasta que le dolió la cabeza, pensaba en su papá que en ese momento estaba tan lejos de ella, en su mamá muerta que yacía en su memoria, pensaba en su casa, su vieja camioneta roja y pensaba en James…Su amor…_¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. De su bolso sacó el colgante que él le había dado y lo miró, con dedos temblorosos acarició la leyenda que tenía grabada y se colocó el collar en el cuello, cerca de su corazón. _Siempre en mi corazón Jimmy…Siempre…Siempre en mi corazón_

OoO

Al siguiente día Bella fue a ver el departamento que había visto en Internet. Éste quedaba en una zona muy transitada de Nueva York, el edificio donde quedaba era de veinte pisos y el apartamento quedaba en el piso diez. El dueño, un señor alto, delgado y ya con algunas canas le habló muy bien del lugar

-El departamento lleva un año sin ser habitado pero lo he mantenido en buenas condiciones- dijo-Tiene todos los servicios y además todo el edificio cuanta con Internet inalámbrico gratuito

Bella estaba emocionada. Pero a la vez, asustada. ¿Cuánto costaría todo aquello? El lugar era muy amplio y las paredes blancas, tenía una pequeña sala y una cocina equipada con una barra para desayunar. La recámara era también de paredes blancas y el baño tenía una tina. A Isabela todo eso le parecía genial pero…

-¿Y de cuánto es la renta?- preguntó ella temerosa de la respuesta

-Ochocientos dólares- contestó el dueño. A Bella se detuvo el corazón unos instantes _¡Ochocientos dólares!_ Pensó _Bueno, también que puedo esperarme. Esto queda en una zona excelente_

-Es demasiado caro. Por favor, ¿no puede dejarlo un poco más barato?- pidió

-Pero es que ese es el precio

-Por favor, por favor. Soy una estudiante, no tengo empleo, por favor- dijo Bella mientras daba brinquitos y con ojos suplicantes. Para el dueño, literalmente, le estaba por dar un infarto. Bella era la cosa más adorable que había visto ¿Acaso esa chiquilla le estaba coqueteando?

-Bueno, le parece bien ¿Quinientos?- dijo tímido

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Bella –Muchas, muchas gracias

El dueño sólo asintió sonriendo para luego irse.

OoO

Edward se encontraba en medio de una junta con los socios cuando de nuevo su celular sonó

-Diga

-Señor, ella ya se ha quedado a vivir en un departamento

-Perfecto, ¿Dirección?

-El edificio queda al oeste de Central Park

-Muy bien, no la pierda de vista Dimitri- y colgó

Edward no cabía en dicha de sí mismo. Por fin la tendría cerca

_Serás mía Bella, mía, mía, toda mía_

-¿Estás de acuerdo Edward?- preguntó Emmet

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó –Lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención

-Sobre comprar el treinta por ciento de Industrias Marshall- contestó Emmet apretando los dientes

-No- contestó –Compraremos el cincuenta por ciento

Todos los socios abrieron la boca para protestar pero ninguno habló

-Pero Edward, ¿el cincuenta por ciento?- dijo Jasper –Estamos hablando de más de treinta millones

-Lo sé y no me importa- contestó Edward fríamente –Si industrias Marshall sigue con la producción que lleva hasta ahora en menos de un año habremos obtenido el doble de la inversión y nos haremos de una gran compañía- terminó Edward con una sonrisa cínica de lado y se puso de pie apoyando las manos contra la enorme mesa de cristal

-Se levanta la junta caballeros- y salió a su oficina. Todos los socios se quedaron viéndolo, parecía un César dando órdenes. _Pero claro,_ _¿Qué se puede esperar del presidente?_ Pensó uno de ellos

-Jessica, tráeme los contratos de las modelos y café- ordenó Edward

-Sí, señor Cullen

Jessica y Kate suspiraron a coro una vez él les dio la espalda

-¡Dios! ¿Puede haber hombre más hermoso?- alardeó Kate mientras miraba a Jessica de manera cómplice

-No, no lo hay- contestó

Dentro de su oficina Edward se acercó a uno de los enormes cristales del edificio y miró hacia la calle. Por fin entre toda esa mole de asfalto y millones de personas sin rostro existía una persona que era realmente una persona importante para él. Una razón por la cual vivir.

Tocaron a la puerta

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante- respondió. Era Emmet

-Hola Edward, sólo venía a pedirte que firmaras este cheque

-¿Para qué?- preguntó

-¿No lo recuerdas? Para la compra de empresas Witherdale

Edward carraspeó –Si, ¿Por cuánto es el cheque?- inquirió nervioso

-Cien millones- contestó Emmet mientras miraba a Edward sospechosamente

-Ed, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Siempre y cuando no sean consejos de sexo para practicar con Rosalie, si- dijo alzando una ceja. Emmet se sonrojó

-No, no es sobre eso. Mi pregunta es…- tomó aire -¿Qué pasó con James Witherdale?

Edward tensó la mandíbula y agarrotó sus manos en dos puños

-¡No lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! Lo último que supe fue que tuvo un accidente. Ahora, si no te molesta, necesito trabajar.- cortó

-Si, lo siento, firma el cheque por favor

Edward firmó el cheque presionando con la pluma en el papel más de lo necesario

-Gracias- contestó Emmet conformándose con la respuesta de su hermano mayor. Sabía que eso de que no sabía nada de James era una mentira. Edward había hecho algo con James Witherdale y él lo sabía.

Edward revolvió su cabello nervioso. Emmet le preguntaba lo mismo casi a diario.

OoO

Dos meses después…

Bella salió de uno de los salones de la universidad junto con su amiga Alice.

Apenas asistió el primer día a la universidad ella le había acaparado con sus pláticas efusivas y su hiperactividad. Sin embrago, ambas estudiaba n carreras diferentes. Bella estudiaba publicidad y relaciones públicas y Alice diseño textil.

-Bella, anda, ¿podemos ir hoy a un antro?- preguntó Alice. Bella rodó los ojos

-Alice, ya te dije que hoy no puedo. Mañana tengo examen

-Bella, por favor, por favor- pedía Alice mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho y ponía ojitos de cordero a medio morir

-De acuerdo…

-¡Perfecto!- dijo emocionada. Esta noche iré a tu casa y te diré lo que vas a ponerte

Bella sólo asintió

-Bien, te veo en la noche, mi novio me espera- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo –Chao nena, te veo luego

Bella tomó el metro para llegar a su casa. En esos meses que llevaba viviendo ahí lo había adornado poco a poco junto con la ayuda de Alice.

Las paredes habían dejado de ser blancas. Alice había convencido al dueño del edificio para dejar que ellas pudieran pintar las paredes, y el pobre hombre sólo había podido acceder frente a los ojos de cordero y a la belleza de la pequeña Alice. Ahora éstas eran de un pálido color azul cielo. En la esquina de la sala había un librero lleno de libros. Una de las pasiones de Bella. Los sillones eran blancos con cojines de distintos tonos cafés. Dentro de la cocina había un pequeño desayunador redondo de madera color cereza. Su cama tenía sábanas de color morado pastel y el edredón era de un fuerte color púrpura a conjunto con las almohadas que tenían diferentes formas.

Tenía un tocador de madera igual en color cereza y sobre él tenía todo su maquillaje y perfumes. El clóset era otra cosa. Alice le había dicho que ropa le favorecía y en qué colores.

Tenía poca ropa, pero toda ella era de marca. Vestidos, pantalones, vaqueros, blusas, poleras, cárdigan, faldas etc. En cuanto a zapatos, casi todos eran D&G, Manolos y Ferragamo. Pero sólo unos eran Loubotin. Sus favoritos.

Todas las ventanas tenían cortinas de tul y satín en color crema.

Alice la había asesorado en la decoración, a Bella le había agradado todo pero, no paraba de pensar que el departamento parecía más el de una princesa.

Prácticamente al medio mes Isabella había conseguido un trabajo en la universidad como ayudante del edecán. Y tenía un buen sueldo. Pero últimamente el dinero que ganaba apenas le alcanzaba para pagar la renta, comida, servicios y la ropa y los zapatos de diseñador que Alice prácticamente le obligaba a comprar.

Bella se me metió a la tina y le puso algunos aceites para que sus músculos se relajaran. Sabía que tenía que conseguir un empleo, y pronto. Su sueldo ya no daba para más.

De vez en cuando llamaba a Charlie para preguntarle como estaba. Como siempre, su papá le contestaba tranquilo y le decía que todo estaba bien, aunque en realidad Bella sabía que no lo estaba.

Su papá la extrañaba. Había prometido ir a visitarlo en Navidad.

Acarició la yema de sus dedos el colgante que aún llevaba en el cuello. Cerró los ojos. Se había jurado no volver a llorar por él.

En eso, el timbre sonó insistentemente. Bella se envolvió en una gruesa toalla blanca y abrió la puerta. Era Alice, pero cuando la vio, se asustó. El delineador y el rímel estaban corridos a lo largo de sus mejillas y los ojos estaban hinchados. Su corto y puntiagudo cabello estaba despeinado y se sorbía los mocos

-¡Alice! ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bella alarmada mientras la arrastraba de una mano y la sentaba en el sillón.

-Be…lla…él…me…dijo…-Decía Alice entre hipos y no se le entendía nada. Bella la tomó por los hombros.

-Alice, tranquilízate. Te prepararé un té y me cuentas.

A los quince minutos una Alice más calmada junto con una caja de pañuelos y una humeante taza de té en sus manos relataba a Bella lo que había pasado

-Oh Belli, es que…Tommy me botó- soltó Alice

-¿Y por eso lloras tanto?- preguntó Bella confundida. Alice no era de las chicas que lloraban por un hombre.

-¡No! Es por lo que me hizo antes de que me dejara

-¿Qué pasó?

-Belli, el me había dicho que me amaba y yo le creí. Pero hoy…hoy me dijo que yo no era buena para él y me dijo que se iba con una tal…Lauren. Dijo que ella era mucho mejor que yo y que se iba a casar con ella- Alice lloraba-¡Se van a casar Bella! Después de tres años de relación y luego…nada. Me humilló

Bella la abrazó –Oh pequeña, tranquila, tranquila. Ya, yo estoy aquí- decía mientras acariciaba su espalda

-¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó

-No lo sé- dijo Alice –Pero, ¿sabes qué? Por un lado está bien que haya terminado con Tom. Yo sentía Bella que él no era él hombre con el que debía compartir mi vida, él no lo era. Ese hombre todavía no llega

-¿No te vengarás? ¿O por lo menos no le harás nada?- inquirió Bella sorprendida

-No Belli, eso sería darle mucha importancia al hijo de perra ese

-De acuerdo

Alice se quedó mirando a Bella que todavía estaba en bata.

-¡Pero vamos! Tú y yo tenemos una cita con el antro alardeó Alice arrastrando a Bella hacia el cuarto

Alice escogió uno vaqueros tipo skin, junto con una blusa blanca sin un hombro y los tacones favoritos de Bella. Los Loubotin Pigalle

-Oh Belli, te ves fantástica con esos Pigalle. Definitivamente compraremos más zapatos de esa fabulosa marca- decía Alice entre aplausos

Alice ya iba vestida, sólo se retocó el maquillaje y se peinó su extravagante cabello.

-Alice, ese corte que te haces tan raro sólo te queda bien a ti- anunció Bella

-Lo sé. A mí también me fascina y a Jazz también lo hará

-¿A quién?- preguntó Bella confundida

-Belli, hoy conoceré al amor de mi vida- gritó Alice dando vueltas

Bella no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, había veces en que era mejor no preguntarle a la pequeña brujilla que tenía por amiga

-Corre amiga, ¡tenemos una cita con la noche!- gritó Alice

Salieron del apartamento. Isabella comenzó a sentir la sensación de que era vigilada. Pero lo ignoró.

Se fueron en el coche de Alice, un fabuloso Porche amarillo taxi.

-¿A dónde iremos Alice?

-A un súper antro VIP que anda de moda

-¿Y si es VIP, cómo piensas que nos dejarán entrar?

-Tengo mis contactos, chica- contestó guiñando un ojo

OoO

Edward apretó el volante de su coche. Había visto cuando se subía al coche de su amiga. _¡Maldición Bella! ¡Vas demasiado descubierta! ¡Todos se te quedarán viendo! _Pensaba él con los celos a flor de piel.

Los dos meses que Bella llevaba ahí viviendo él la había vigilado. Todas las noches, al salir de la oficina, iba a su departamento hasta que ella apagaba las luces.

Su Blackberry sonó

-Diga

-¿Edward?

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó

-¿Cómo que quién? ¡Soy Jasper!

-Ah sí, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Estás ocupado hoy?

-No- mintió -¿por?

-Es que estoy aquí en un antro con Emmet y Rose y queríamos sabes si querías venir

-No estoy para fiestas en este momento- contestó

-¡Tienes veintitrés años Edward! Disfruta mientras todavía puedes. Además aquí hay varias chicas guapas. Anda ¿vienes?

Edward bufó, _La única chica que yo quiero no sabe que existo _pensó

Condujo hasta el lugar y se sorprendió al ver ahí el Porche amarillo de Alice _¿Será que están aquí?_ Entró al lugar fácilmente. Todos enloquecieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Edward Cullen

-¡Edward!- gritó Emmet agitando sus brazos desde una de las mesas. El lugar era como cualquier antro, pero exclusivo, el clásico humo, la música ensordecedora, las luces de colores y cientos de jóvenes bailando estaban allí.

Llegó a sentarse en la mesa junto a Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper.

-Vaya, el amargado aceptó venir- dijo Rosalie

-Déjalo Rose que ya es un milagro que esté aquí- contestó Emmet. Pero Edward era ajeno a la plática, sólo buscaba a Bella con la mirada, hasta que la encontró…

Estaba sobre la pista junto con Alice, su amiga. Bella tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y agitaba sus caderas sensualmente a la par de la música. Edward tuvo una erección casi dolorosa. Pero también los celos furiosos lo atacaron, prácticamente todos los hombres miraban a Bella.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?- preguntó Emmet hasta que dio con lo que miraba

-Linda chica, ¿quién es? ¿La conoces?

-No- respondió amargo

-Bueno, ¿y qué esperas?- animó Emmet palmeando su espalda -¡Ve por ella!

Edward dio un largo trago a su vodka y se puso de pié, tomando valor. _Ya es hora _pensó Veía a Bella bailar…caminaba hacia ella…iba por ella

-Hola- saludó con voz seductora

Bella se dio vuelta…Su corazón le dio un vuelco ¡Dios mío! ¿_Este hombre es real?... ¡Esperen!... ¡Yo lo conozco!... ¿Me está hablando a mi?_

Isabella miró hacia los lados -¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó tímida

-¿A quién más si no?- contestó Edward mientras que Bella buscaba con la mirada a Alice. Esta, de pronto había desaparecido _¡Rayos_ _Alice! ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?_

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Mmm, no lo sé…es que…vengo con una amiga- respondió ella

-Por favor, vengo sólo ¿si?- suplicó Edward. Bella se desmayó mentalmente ¿Ese Adonis le estaba suplicando?

Entonces, de pronto, el antro prendió las luces por uno minutos y Bella pudo apreciarlo con claridad. Casi muere

Dios_…Mira ese cabello sexy y despeinado…ese mentón tallado a cincel…esos ojos verdes… ¡Rayos! ¡Esa boca!...quiero morderla_ Bella iba bajando la mirada _Y mira ese torso…sus hombros…ese abdomen…sus piernas. Tendré que ir a un médico…me enfermé…_

-Entonces, ¿si quieres bailar?- preguntó él. Bella agitó la cabeza, se sintió mareada, había dejado de respirar

-S-s-si- tartamudeó y las luces del antro volvieron a apagarse. Las luces de colores, el neón, la música y el humo volvieron. Edward sonrió y la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar juntos. Bella no oía la música que bailaba, estaba embebida saboreando el rostro de su pareja, y Edward hacía lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos escuchaba sonidos. Ambos estaban embebidos en los ojos del otro.

A medida que el baile avanzaba ambos se volvieron más atrevidos. Bella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y Edward pegó sus caderas a las de ella sosteniéndola algo más abajo que la cintura.

Sus rostros de pegaron más de lo normal y podían sentir su aliento en la boca del otro. Bella estaba de hospital, no podía creer con quién estaba bailando y Edward respiraba dificultosamente. Arrugó la frente y se pegó a su boca, ella también acercó la suya y… se besaron.

Edward llevaba el beso, tierno. _Éste es nuestro primer beso Bella_ pensaba _¿En serio lo estoy besando?_ Pensaba ella

Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de él -¡No!...lo siento…yo

-Shhh- calló Edward –Todo está bien

Bella estaba confundida, sin embargo, se dejó arrastrar por él hacia una mesa alejada.

Bella pidió un trago y se lo tomó de golpe

-Será mejor que tomes más despacio, te hará daño- advirtió Edward preocupado

-Sí, lo sé. Mmm, no me he presentado, soy Bella Swan- dijo ella estirando su mano, se sentía ridícula. Marie, su conciencia, se reía de ella _¡Demonios Bella! Ya hasta lo besaste y ahora sales con tus cordiales presentaciones_ Edward se sintió mal y frunció el seño

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas Bella?- preguntó ofendido _Claro, sólo soy otro maldito rostro entre la multitud_ pensó

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó ella confundida

Edward tomó su mano y la puso sobre su rostro

-Recuerda Bella, recuerda…soy yo. Mírame

Bella hizo un esfuerzo –Lo siento, no creo conocerte de ningún lado- negó con la cabeza

-Vamos Bella…Soy Edward…Cullen- susurró

-No te recuerdo- dijo ella

-Te vi una noche en el bosque cerca de tu casa, me saludaste y me dijiste que ya era muy tarde y luego te fuiste

-Lo siento, borré toda esa época de mi vida de mi mente. Fue un mal tiempo…no tiene mucho- dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras

-Dime algo Bella, ¿te gustó?- preguntó Edward ansioso de la respuesta

-Si- contestó Bella para luego caerse sobre el sillón y quedarse dormida

**Canción: Teenage Dream**

**Artista: Katy Perry **

**Uff! Traté de hacer el cap más largo de lo normal y creo que lo logré. Ojalá les haya gustado**

**Dejen susn reviews, RECOMIENDEME CANCIONES , añandan alerts y favoritos. Como siempre entren a Youtube y escuchen la canión cuando estos dos empiezen a bailar.**

**Nos vemos esta semana.**

**Besitos. Me leen en el próx cap.**

**Amy W.**


	5. No Te Recuerdo

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

_**Fic rated M, si lo lees ya sabes que es bajo tu responsabilidad**_

_**Hola chicas, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste.**_

_**Como ya saben, miles de besos y abrazos a mis lectoras que comentan y a las fantasmas que andan por ahí que no lo hacen.**_

_**Nenas…cada una tiene un pedacito de mi corazón.**_

_**No os entretengo más.**_

_**A leer.**_

Cada vez que respires  
Cada movimiento que hagas  
Cada atadura que rompas  
Cada paso que des  
Estaré observándote

Cada día, cada palabra que digas  
Cada juego que juegues  
Cada noche que te quedes  
Estaré observándote

Oh ¿No puedes ver que me perteneces?  
Como mi pobre corazón me duele  
Con cada paso que das?

Capítulo 5: No Te Recuerdo

Isabella se despertó confundida, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cuarto.

Se puso de pie, y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza

-¡Alice!- gritó -¡Alice! ¿Dónde estás?

Se dirigió hacia la sala. Descubrió a Alice tirada, dormida en el sillón.

-Alice, despierta- Alice se removió

-Sólo cinco minutos…- murmuró ella con voz pastosa

-Alice, Alice, despierta

Alice se levantó difícilmente del sillón

-¿Qué pasa?- se quejó

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- preguntó Bella y los ojos de Alice se iluminaron

-¡Oh Bella! ¿No lo recuerdas?

-No, sólo me acuerdo de un par de cosas…- respondió

-¿De qué exactamente?

-Bueno…estábamos bailando y luego tú desapareciste. Tomé mucho y me quedé dormida. Es todo

Alice alzó una ceja -¿Segura que es todo?

Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro –Vamos Alice, dime que pasó- Alice negó con la cabeza

-¡Alice Brandon!- gritó Bella furiosa

-Está bien, tranqui Belli, tranqui. Lo que pasó fue que cuando tú y yo estábamos bailando llegó un tipo súper guapo y empezaron a bailar, así que yo como buena amiga que soy decidí dejarte sola y…- hizo una pausa dramática –Belli, ¡conocí al amor de mi vida! Estaba ahí, sentado y ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Me habló! Quedamos de vernos hoy…

Bella la cortó –Espera, dices que ¿me puse a bailar con alguien? ¿Con quién?- Bella se alarmó

-No lo sé, no le vi bien la cara, pero era guapísimo, y luego te fuiste a sentar con él a una mesa. Me sorprendes Belli

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, empezó a recordar

-¿Qué pasa Belli?- preguntó Alice

-Alice…creo que…lo…besé

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Maldita suertuda!- animó

-¡No Alice! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Besé a un extraño!- gritó

-Lo sé, ¿no es fascinante?- preguntó Alice

-¡No lo es! Alice, es que yo… no puedo…

-¿Por qué Bella?- se enojó y la tomó por los brazos –Belli, eres joven y bonita, tienes que vivir. Por una vez por todas, déjalo ir Belli. Déjalo ir- le dijo Alice quien ya sabía todo sobre Bella, ella le había contado sobre James.

-No puedo Alice, es como si él estuviera aquí- golpeó su corazón –Aquí metido y no lo puedo sacar

Alice negó con la cabeza –Él te está impidiendo ser feliz Belli y eso es porque tú no aceptas que él ya no está

El fantasma de una lágrima asomó por uno de los ojos de Bella –No puedo, no puedo- cerró los ojos, cambió de postura

-Pero bueno, ¿qué tal te fue con "el amor de tu vida"?- preguntó y al parecer Alice también cambió de ánimos

-¡Genial Belli! Llegué y le dije que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo y él besó mi mano y dijo: "Mis disculpas, señorita" como todo un caballero. Empezamos a platicar y quedamos de vernos hoy a las tres de la tarde ¿lo puedes creer?

-Me da gusto por ti Alice pero, digo ¿estás segura? Es que acabas de terminar una relación y ya estás empezando otra- advirtió

-Pero esta vez es diferente Belli, él es el indicado. Lo he visto- aseguró una sonriente Alice

-Bueno, si tú lo dices por mí no hay problema- contestó –Pero aún me queda una duda…

Alice rodó los ojos –Belli, ya te dije que todo está bien con Jazz…

-No, no es sobre eso. Quiero decir ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Ayer yo me quedé dormida y pues yo no sabía dónde estabas tú

-Bueno Belli, debo admitir de que eso estuvo algo raro. Ayer cuando terminé de platicar con Jazz empecé a buscarte por todo el antro y no te encontré. Al darme cuenta de que el chico con el que estabas tampoco se encontraba ahí supuse que tú y él se habían ido por ahí…tú sabes. Así que me dio flojera manejar hasta mi departamento y vine al tuyo. Cuando llegué tú ya estabas aquí acostada en tu cama dormida

Isabella se alarmó –Alice ¿crees que él y yo…?

-No Belli, cómo crees. Según el portero del edificio dijo que el chico te traía en sus brazos y que simplemente te dejó aquí y luego se fue- Bella dio un respiro

-Está bien- respondió –Oye, y ¿qué te pondrás para tu cita?

-¡Cierto!- Alice se levantó del sillón como un rayo -¡Voy a mi departamento con ropa y vuelvo!

A la una de la tarde Alice daba vueltas como loca por todo el departamento

-¡Bella! ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!- gritó Alice histérica

-¡Por Dios Alice! Tienes ropa cómo para vivir por cien años y dices que no tienes. ¡Ve nada más!- dijo Bella señalando la enorme montaña de ropa que estaba sobre la cama

-¡Pero nada de esta ropa es la apropiada!

-Sí lo es. A ver Alice, no tengo mucho sentido de la moda pero…supongo que puedo ayudarte- Bella comenzó a rebuscar entre la ropa y eligió un vestido blanco de tirantes y unas sandalias

cafés. Como era otoño también eligió un abrigo largo negro con un cinturón ancho

Cuando Alice estuvo vestida y maquillada se miró en el espejo

-Y bien, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Bella nerviosa -¿Te gusta?

-¡Belli eres una genio! ¡Te amo!- gritó Alice agitando las manos –Mejor no puedo estar

-Bueno, ¿dónde han quedado de verse?- inquirió

-En un restaurante francés que queda aquí cerca. He escuchado que es muy bueno- contestó Alice

-Pues son las dos y media- anunció Bella mirando el reloj –Así que tienes el tiempo justo para llegar

- Si, lo sé- Alice tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta –Gracias Bella, regreso y te cuento ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro- afirmó Bella antes de que Alice se fuera

Quedó sola en el departamento, se sentó en la mesa y preparó café. Con el periódico en mano comenzó a buscar un nuevo trabajo.

OoO

Cinco días después…

Jueves y todo Cullen Corp. estaba en funcionamiento y Edward Cullen también.

-Kate necesito los papeles del hotel en Las Vegas- dijo por el intercomunicador

-Si jefe- contestó Kate

-¡Maldición! ¡Necesito un descanso!- gritó Kate desde su escritorio

-Todos lo necesitamos querida- respondió Jessica –Pero no te preocupes, he puesto un anuncio en el periódico buscando una nueva secretaria. Tú y yo no podemos más solas

Kate sonrió agradecida mientras le llevaba los papeles al jefe

Edward estaba en su oficina, trabajando como un loco para no pensar en ella.

Esa noche en el antro la había llevado hasta su departamento y la había acostado en su cama. Estuvo a un paso de quedarse ahí con ella, pero se contuvo. No podía.

Seguía yendo todas las noches a vigilarla, pero ahora le era más difícil. La había besado

Jessica entró sin tocar la puerta

-Señor, aquí traigo los currículos de las aspirantes a secretarias. Quería que los viera y usted mismo me dijera a quién contrato

-Deje los contratos aquí y vuelva en diez minutos- pidió Edward

Jessica se fue y el comenzó a mirar los papeles sin mucho detenimiento. Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo un instante.

Entre todos esos papeles se encontraba el currículo de Isabella con su foto al principio de la hoja. Edward apretó el botón del intercomunicador

-Jessica, venga a mi oficina inmediatamente

A la velocidad de la luz ella llegó

-Dígame señor

-Quiero que la contrate a ella- le tendió la hoja

-Pero señor, es la que menos experiencia tiene de todas…

Edward enfureció -¿A caso está poniendo a prueba mis órdenes? ¡He dicho que la contrate a ella y la quiero trabajando aquí lo antes posible! Es más, la quiero trabajando aquí el día de mañana

-Si jefe- contestó Jessica asustada y luego desapareció

_Si Isabella, por fin juntos, por fin juntos. Por siempre, por siempre_

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kate cuando vio a Jessica salir de la oficina

-Me dijo que quería que contratara a esta- Jessica le mostró la hoja, Kate la observó.

-¿Y a ella por qué? Santo cielo, es una niña

Jessica se encogió de hombros –No lo sé, hasta me ha gritado que la contrate y pues, tengo que hacerlo

Jessica marcó al número celular que había en la hoja

-¿Bueno?- contestó una voz aniñada

-Me comunica con Isabella Swan ¿por favor?

-Con ella habla- contestaron al otro lado del teléfono

-Me comunico con usted desde Cullen Corp. por el trabajo de secretaria del periódico

-¿Si?

-Bueno, ¿podría venir el día de mañana a las nueve?

-Por supuesto

-Bien, muchas gracias

Jessica habló por el teléfono

-Señor, ya hice la cita. Viene mañana

-Muy bien, y cuando llegue mañana la señorita Swan hágala pasar a mi oficina

-Como ordene

El resto de la tarde Edward se la pasó metido en el trabajo. No volvió a llamar ni a Kate ni a Jessica, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Isabella.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche tomó su portafolio y las llaves del Aston Martin y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su departamento. Al llegar a su casa y estar en la cama miraba compulsivamente el reloj esperando que llegara el mañana con más rapidez.

OoO

Al día siguiente. Viernes. Isabella revisaba una y otra vez en su clóset en búsqueda de un traje sastre, sin tener éxito. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que jamás en su vida había comprado trajes de ningún tipo.

Al final, se decidió por una falda lápiz color rosa claro de Louis Vuitton y una camisa blanca. Como zapatos, su última adquisición. Unos Louboutin peep-toe en rosa.

El maquillaje era suave, el cabello lo recogió en una coleta y por último el bolso de Channel negro. Un regalo que Alice le había hecho en su cumpleaños.

Se miró en el espejo, sonrió ligeramente. Se veía "aceptable" según ella. Salió del departamento y se dio el lujo de tomar taxi. Llegó a Cullen Corp. a las nueve menos quince, estaba nerviosa. Tomó el ascensor y bajó en el último piso. Estaba nerviosa.

Se dirigió hacia una de las señoritas que estaban en los escritorios, una era rubia de ojos azules y la otra era castaña de ojos claros.

Se dirigió hacia la castaña -Soy Isabella Swan, vengo para la cita…

-Sí, lo sé. Tome asiento por favor- interrumpió ella señalando los asientos –El señor Cullen le atenderá en unos momentos

Bella se sentó en uno de los asientos y se limpió el sudor de sus manos en la falda. Apretaba su bolso entre las manos, mordiéndose el labio.

La secretaria castaña se levantó de su asiento y tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante- contestó Edward

-Señor, Isabella Swan está aquí

Edward respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por dos segundos

-Dígale que pase

-Si señor

Edward estaba nervioso, _¿Será que me recuerda? ¿Y si no?_

Isabella pasó a la oficina temblando, alzó la mirada y lo vio. Se quedó sin respiración unos instantes. Sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello despeinado color cobre, su mentón era fuerte y sus pómulos afilados, ni todos los mejores cirujanos plásticos del mundo juntos lograrían eso. Además de todo llevaba un traje y corbata en negro y camisa gris _¡Vaya! Que jefe tan guapo_ dijo una vocecilla desde su cabeza _¡Quiero besarlo!_ Gritó otra

Bella carraspeó

-Tome asiento por favor- pidió Edward señalando la silla de cuero

Bella obedeció, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Edward, por el contrario no paraba de hacerlo. _No me recuerda, no lo hace. No lo hace ¡Mírame Isabella!_

-Usted es Isabella Swan ¿cierto?- preguntó Edward ávido de escuchar su voz, clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para no aventarse encima de ella.

-Sí, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella, pero bueno, usted puede llamarme como lo prefiera- dijo para luego morderse el labio compulsivamente

_¿Qué te parece: "Mi Bella"_? Pensó Edward _Oh no Bella, no te muerdas el labio…No lo hagas o te violo aquí mismo…no lo hagas…quiero besarte otra vez… ¿puedo tocarte?... ¡Maldición deja de morderte el labio!...bésame…Control Cullen, control_

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabe cómo me llamo? – preguntó Edward

-No- contestó ella

_Otro maldito rostro entre la multitud, sólo eso_

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Dueño, accionista y presidente de esta empresa.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Edward agarró el currículum de Bella y lo leyó

-Aquí dice que está estudiando publicidad y relaciones públicas, y que actualmente trabaja como ayudante del edecán de su universidad

-Así es- respondió

-Entonces, ¿por qué está buscando un trabajo como secretaria?

-Es que el sueldo que tengo actualmente no alcanza para mis necesidades, y en el anuncio del periódico para ser secretaria decía que el sueldo era muy bueno

-Entiendo. ¿Cuánto gana actualmente?- preguntó Edward

-Mil dólares

-Bueno, quiero informarle que desde este momento usted será mi asistente personal

Bella abrió la boca –Pero señor Cullen, yo…

-¿Quiere hacerlo?- preguntó

-Sí, quiero decir…

-Entonces no se hable más- la cortó –Desde este momento empieza a trabajar para mí. Soy una persona muy exigente y querré todo de usted- _Absolutamente todo_

-Desde luego- contestó ella aún sorprendida

-Su escritorio será el principal, la llamaré cada segundo y me acompañará a todas partes. Viajo constantemente a todas partes del mundo, usted también lo hará. Espero que tenga Visa ¿La tiene?

-Sí, la saqué cuando entré a la universidad

-Perfecto, por último, dígame ¿Tiene algún impedimento para viajar?- inquirió Edward con un tono de voz más grave –No lo sé. Hijos, algún familiar, pariente, amigo ¿novio?- apretó los dientes

_Dime que tienes novio y lo mato… ¡maldito!...eres mía Bella…mía…Oh por favor…quiero besarte…quiero tocarte…quiero hacerte el amor…pero no puedo… ¡Isabella!...no te muerdas los labios… ¡Maldita sea!_

Isabella pensó en Alice, pero de todos modos ella sabía que Alice estaría feliz cuando le dijera que había conseguido el empleo. A la vez pensó en James, todavía sentía dolor al recordarlo.

-No, estoy libre. Sin embargo, mis estudios…

-Por eso no se preocupe, tendrá toda la libertad para ir a su universidad

-Entonces no tengo problemas- contestó Isabella sonriendo –Pero tengo una pregunta

-Dígame cuál- Edward se preocupó

-El sueldo…- Isabella se sentía incómoda preguntando por cuánto era, se sentía interesada. Pero era importante

-Su sueldo será de…- Edward vaciló unos instantes -¿Le parecen bien diez mil dólares?

Bella se mareó. Eso era muchísimo más de lo que ella esperaba.

-Es…perfecto. Muchas gracias- Bella sonrió como niña

_Oh si Mi Bella…sonríe para mí….deléitame…demuestra que puedo hacerte feliz_

-Aunque…no está demás pedirle que no vaya comentarle sobre la cifra de su sueldo a las demás secretarias- advirtió.

-No pensaba hacerlo señor Cullen, pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-Porque ellas no ganan más de dos mil dólares al mes- respondió desinteresado

Bella se sintió mal. _¿Por qué me está pagando más a mí? ¿No será que quiere que yo tenga algo con él…? No, ni pensarlo. Él no puede querer a una mujer como yo…es tan perfecto…_

-¿Y por qué me paga más a mí?- la pregunta se le escapó de los labios antes de que pudiera pensarla

Edward sonrió de medio lado –Sencillamente por el hecho de que usted es mi asistente, no una secretaria más

Bella quería preguntar más pero se contuvo y sólo asintió

Edward llamó a Jessica y a Kate

-Las llamé para informarles que a partir de hoy la señorita Bella Swan será mi asistente personal, así que les pido que la ayuden y le proporcionen inmediatamente todo lo que ella necesite

Kate y Jessica se cruzaron de brazos y fulminaron a Isabella con la mirada. Edward se percató de aquello y alzó la voz

-¿Queda entendido?- ambas secretarias afirmaron –Y les pido por favor, en especial a ti Kate, que se eviten tener cualquier tipo de roces con la señorita Swan. Eviten un llamado de atención o un posible despido ¿queda claro?- inquirió. Ambas volvieron a decir "si"

-Excelente. Pueden irse, y Jessica, dirija a Bella a su puesto de trabajo. Es todo

Isabella estaba por desmayarse. Ese hombre la había defendido y había informado sobre todo a las otras secretarias

-Señorita Swan, siga a Jessica hacia su escritorio, por favor

Cuando ambas salieron Edward se aflojó con las manos el nudo de la corbata. _¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Enamorarla?_ se preguntaba

OoO

A las tres de la tarde Isabella estaba metida de lleno en su trabajo a pesar de que sentía las miradas de Jessica y Kate sobre ella.

-Swan, los contratos de las modelos para el comercial por favor- pidió Edward por el intercomunicador

Justo cuando Isabella se dirigía hacia la oficina de su jefe, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes salió del ascensor vestida con un atuendo veraniego.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- le preguntó la pelirroja despectivamente

-Isabella, la nueva asistente del señor Cullen- contestó cohibida

-Oh, cariño que suerte. No durarás mucho en ese puesto- la pelirroja se dirigió a la oficina de Edward

-Disculpe señora, el señor Cullen pidió que nadie lo molestara. ¿Me podría dar su nombre?- preguntó Isabella para después oír las risitas sofocadas de Kate y Jessica

La pelirroja se acercó a ella, cerrando un poco los ojos -¿No sabes quién soy?- preguntó

-No, lo siento- respondió ella

La pelirroja le tendió una mano cínicamente para quitarla antes de que Bella tomara la mano a modo de presentación

-Soy Victoria Sutherland, la novia de Edward- alzó una ceja

Bella se ruborizó –Oh, lo siento señora. No sabía…en un momento aviso…

-No es necesario- Victoria pasó hacia la oficina abriendo la puerta de par en par

-¡Eddie!- gritó mientras extendía los brazos y caminaba hacia él. Bella sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, algo parecido a la desilusión y al dolor, y no supo por qué.

Edward se irguió sobre su silla, rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Victoria?- preguntó con voz hastiada

-¿No te da gusto? Mira, te traje un regalo- Victoria sacó una bolsa de regalo negra y se la tendió

-¿Qué es?- preguntó

-Un perfume, se que te encantan. Es de Hugo Boss

-Gracias- musitó sin ganas

-¿No vas a agradecérmelo como se debe?- preguntó Victoria mientras se acercaba hacia el seductoramente

-¿Me puedes decir a qué viniste?- volvió a preguntar Edward alejándose de ella

Victoria suspiró –De acuerdo. Vine para preguntarte de qué color quieres que sean los manteles

Edward frunció el seño -¿Qué manteles?

-¡Los de la boda! ¿Qué color quieres? ¿O prefieres que elija yo?- preguntó Victoria

-¡Santo Cielo Victoria! ¿Cuándo entenderás que no quiero casarme contigo?- gritó

-Pero…

-Pero nada, así que te pido el favor de que te vayas- Edward la tomó del brazo y la dirigió hacia la puerta

-Lo haré, pero antes dile a tu…secretaria que no se le ocurra volver a impedirme el paso- Victoria miró a Isabella

Edward cerró los ojos y Bella se ruborizó.

-Victoria, yo le di orden de que no quería a nadie en mi oficina. Ella sólo obedeció

-Pero yo no soy "nadie" Eddie

-Lo eres, por favor Victoria, vete. Si puedo en la noche paso por tu departamento ¿de acuerdo?- _Ni muerto_

-Está bien. Me voy

Victoria se fue no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Isabella

-Lo siento Bella. Ella casi no viene a la oficina y no pensé…

-No se preocupe señor, no me tiene porque dar explicaciones- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Bien, por favor ¿podría traerme los contratos que le pedí?

-Claro, en un segundo- respondió

_Oh Bella, no te importa que ella haya venido ¿cierto? No, no te importa. Yo a ti te doy lo mismo. Otro maldito rostro entre la multitud…_

OoO

Ocho de la noche, las secretarias se habían ido. Menos Isabella que seguía metida entre los contratos.

Isabella acariciaba el colgante en su cuello.

-¿Swan? ¿Sigue ahí?- habló Edward desde su oficina

- Sí, señor, pero ya me voy- Bella tomó su bolso lista para irse

-Un momento Swan, ¿puedo llevarla hasta su casa?- _No te niegues Swan, de todos modos lo haré_

_-_Yo…no lo sé…es que…- Bella balbuceaba

-¿Qué pasa Swan? ¿Alguien vino por usted?- Edward apretó las manos hasta el dolor _¿Vinieron por ti?... ¿Quién?... ¿Tu novio?... ¡No!...Tú eres mía…Mi Bella…mía_

_-_No señor, ya le dije que no tengo a nadie, pero ¿Qué no tiene que ir donde…la señorita Victoria?- preguntó Bella con dificultad. Había desarrollado un odio definitivo hacia Victoria desde que la vio.

-No, no iré. Y por favor, llámame Edward. ¿Aceptas que te lleve?- _Si dices que no, te obligo…_

-Si señor…Edward, quiero decir…si- _¡Deja de tartamudear Bella, pareces retardada!_ le gritaba su conciencia

Edward le mostró su sonrisa "marca registrada" –Entonces, vamos Bella- la llamó

Bella volvió a ruborizarse por enésima vez en el día y pronunció un tímido –Si

_¡Por Dios Bella!... ¡Deja de ruborizarte!... ¡Maldita sea!...Si no te violo en mi auto será un milagro…_

OoO

_**Canción: Every Breath You Take **_

_**Artista: The Police**_

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, ¿será que en el próximo hay lemmon? No lo sé, puede ser. No prometo nada. Es que este Edward si está loquito ¿no?**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, añadan alerts, favoritos y sobre todo RECOMIENDEN CANCIONES ¡Necesito algunas!**_

_**Sigo en busca de mi beta, pero no encuentro a ninguno ¿me ayudan?**_

_**Bueno, como siempre vayan a YOUTUBE y pongan la canción del cap… ¡Esta canción me fascina!**_

_**Besitos desde acá, los quiero**_

_**Amy W.**_


	6. Culpa

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**_

_**Fic rated M, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad**_

_**A todas las lectoras que comentan y a las fantasmas que no… ¡Millones de besos y abrazos!**_

_**A mi nueva Beta BEAKIS… nena, ¡como me has ayudado! TE QUIERO**_

_**No entretengo más.**_

_**A leer… **_

¿Haces daño a la persona que amas?  
Dices que has encontrado el Cielo  
pero no puedes hallar a Dios  
¿Haces daño a la persona que amas?  
Muérdete la lengua hasta que sepa a sangre

¿Haces daño a la persona que amas?  
Cuando observaron los muros  
y el tictac del reloj  
¿Haces daño a la persona que amas?  
y ¿era algo que no pudiste detener?

Capítulo 6: Culpa

Bella se encontraba desde un rincón del elevador, con la mirada hacia el suelo. _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué le dije que sí?_ Pensaba desesperada desde un rincón

Edward la observaba desde el otro extremo _¡Maldita sea Bella! ¿Podrías siquiera mirarme?_ Pero no, ella no lo hacía

-Y dígame Swan, ¿En dónde vive?- preguntó

-En…Central Park. Al norte- Bella contestó con un murmullo casi inaudible

Esa fue toda la conversación que ambos lograron establecer. Edward estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio _¿Te resulta muy difícil hablar conmigo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Habla!_

El timbre del elevador anunció la llegada al estacionamiento. Isabella dio un respiro, no soportaba un segundo más ahí dentro.

Edward le abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera, mientras que Bella admiraba el hermoso Aston Martin que estaba a su vista.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él en doble sentido

Bella volvió a ruborizarse –Mucho

_Si eres buena te compraré mil autos si quieres… ¡Deja de ruborizarte! ¿Quieres?_

Edward carraspeó –Sube

Ambos estaban dentro del coche y podía sentirse el aire pesado que había.

_¡Otra vez en un espacio demasiado cerrado!_ Pensaba Bella _Oh, por Dios No debí haber aceptado…_

_¡A la mínima provocación y te juro que te hago el amor aquí mismo!_ Pensaba él

El tiempo transcurría y Edward manejaba a una velocidad baja _Mientras más tiempo con ella mejor… _Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa _¡Va muy lento! No puedo estar más aquí, no puedo_

Isabella volteó a mirarlo cuando creía que el no la veía _Es tan guapo_ pensaba mientras recorría con la mirada su fuerte mandíbula _Quisiera enterrar mis dedos en ese mar de cabello cobrizo que tiene…_ Empezó a jugar con las manos, no hallaba que hacer con ellas

-¿Podría ir un poco más rápido?- pidió Bella

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Edward a la defensiva _¿Acaso alguien te espera? ¿Un novio tal vez…? ¡De ningún modo!_

-Es que…es tarde y…tengo que madrugar, hay mucho trabajo pendiente- mintió Bella _No puedo decirle que estoy que me muero por besarlo… ¡Me despide!_

-Por el trabajo no se preocupe. ¿Hay alguna otra razón?- inquirió

-No, ninguna- contestó

-¿En dónde vives exactamente?- preguntó Edward

-En la _110 street_ - contestó

-¿No es un poco caro vivir allí?- inquirió Edward

Bella se removió en el asiento –Si pero, conseguí un departamento bastante económico. No es mucho

-¿Y vives con alguien?- _Dime que sí y lo mato…_

-No. Vivo sola

-¿Qué te gusta comer?- Edward seguía preguntado ávido de saber todo sobre ella

_¿Por qué pregunta eso? _Pensaba ella extrañada

-Muchas cosas, pero sobre todo el chocolate- respondió

En ese momento, aunque Edward no lo quisiera, llegaron al departamento de Isabella

Bella suspiró –Bueno, creo que hemos llegado- trató de abrir la puerta del auto pero Edward se lo impidió

-Espera, quería…- Edward no sabía ni lo que hacía – ¿Acaso no te despedirás de mí?- se acerco unos centímetros más hacia Isabella

Ella se quedó estática en su asiento _¿Acaso el quiere que…le dé un beso?... ¡Rayos!... ¿Ya ahora que hago?..._

-Es que…no sé…- tartamudeó

-Vamos Isabella, sólo será un beso en la mejilla- musitó _Quisiera que el beso fuera en otra parte…tal vez en ¿los labios?_ Pensó

Bella se acercó poco a poco a Edward lista para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras miraba sus labios sonrosados. En un milisegundo sus labios chocaron contra la mejilla de Edward, que había perdido la razón al tenerla tan cerca

_Mira sus labios tan carnosos… ¿puedo besarte?_ Isabella se retiró y volvió a tratar de abrir la puerta

-Buenas noches, jefe- dijo

-No Isabella, fuera de la oficina soy Edward- respondió

-Buenas noches…Edward

Isabella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el edificio _¡Oh Bella! Ha de pensar que eres una mal educada…Ni siquiera lo has invitado a pasar…o a tomar algo…_ le gritaba Marie desde su cabeza

Se dio la vuelta y volvió al auto, asomándose por la ventanilla

-Mmmm… ¿Edward?- llamó

Edward, que la vigilaba como lobo a acecho, respondió -¿Dime?

-Te gustaría…- _Haber cómo digo esto_ -¿Entrar a mi departamento?

Edward estaba asustado _¡Maldita sea Bella!... ¿Acaso no lo ves?...Una vez haya entrado no saldré jamás…_ Pero su monstruo interior sonrió _Entra…entra…y hazla tuya…._Edward le hizo caso

-Si, por supuesto- contestó

Bajó del auto. Bella estaba que no se la creía _¿En serio va a entrar?... ¿En serio?_ Pensaba _¿Y si no le gusta el departamento?... ¿Y si le parece muy poco?...El es millonario…._

El guardia de la puerta saludó cordialmente a Bella. A Edward no lo saludó…Había algo en la mirada de ese hombre hacia Isabella que no le gustaba…

Ambos volvieron a subir a un elevador. Esta vez fue Isabella la que hizo plática. Estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Y usted? ¿Dónde vive?- preguntó Isabella_ Por favor…por favor…que no piense que soy una metiche…que no piense que soy una metiche_

-En un Pent-house- contestó seco. Nunca nadie le había preguntado eso

Bella se dio cuenta de la actitud de Edward y dejó de preguntar. Llegaron al piso diez, apartamento 101

-Pase- dijo Bella al abrir la puerta

Edward lo hizo y Bella prendió la luz. _Mmmm, ¿y ahora qué? _Pensó

-¿Quiere tomar algo?- inquirió al cerrar la puerta

-No, gracias- contestó Edward a la vez que miraba cada detalle del apartamento. Los bonitos muebles, la cocina… _¡Carajo!...Parece el castillo de una princesa…y yo violando este espacio…_

-Entonces… ¿algo de comer?...- preguntaba

-No, estoy bien así

_¡Rayos!... ¿Y ahora qué hago?_ Pensaba Bella mientras admiraba a Edward. Ese ser enorme que en ese momento se paseaba por su departamento _¡Joder! ...¡Edward Cullen está aquí! ...¡En mi departamento!_

-Dime Bella… ¿puedo llamarte Bella?- dijo Edward

-Por supuesto, puede llamarme como usted quiera- contestó Bella volviéndose a sonrojar

_¿En verdad puedo llamarte como yo quiera?...Qué tal… ¿Mi nena? ¿Mi muñeca? ¿Mi Bella?...No, no puedo hacerlo…Oh Bella…otra vez ese sonrojo que me vuelve loco…_

-¿Te gusta la música?- preguntó

-Sí, mucho. Aunque me agrada más leer

-¿Y qué te gusta leer?

_Otra vez con esas preguntas…_ -Mmmm, no lo sé…demasiadas cosas…Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Ángeles y Demonios…Me gustan demasiados libros

_¡Pues quiero saberlos todos!... ¡Dime lo que piensas!... ¡Dime!_

-¿Y nunca has tenido algún novio?- Edward cambió la conversación drásticamente

En el rostro de Bella cruzó una sombra de dolor y Edward se dio cuenta

-No. Ninguno- contestó tratando de parecer indiferente

_¡Maldición Bella!... ¡No mientas!... ¡Lo tuviste!... ¡Yo te vi!... ¡No mientas!... ¿Te tocó alguna vez?... ¡No!_

-¿El te tocó alguna vez?- inquirió Edward sin importarle lo indiscreto de la pregunta

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué pregunta eso?_

Bella sonrió tímidamente –No entiendo la pregunta- contestó mientras se recargaba en la puerta

-Es muy sencilla- dijo Edward con voz grave mientras caminaba hacia ella

Bella tomó la perilla de la puerta al ver el gesto fiero de Edward caminando hacia ella

-¿Alguna vez él te tocó?- Edward preguntó mientras la tomaba por el brazo con una mano y la pegaba más a la puerta

-Yo…yo…- Bella no sabía qué contestar, estaba asustada y el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada. Pero Edward estaba perdido, se había vuelto loco

La pegó contra la puerta y pegó su nariz a su cuello, aspirando el aroma…Fresas, cerezas…flores

-Bella- gimió

Ella estaba paralizada…y excitada. No sabía si aventarlo y llamar a la policía o dejar que el siguiera ahí…pegado a su cuello

Edward miró su boca y se pegó a ella, besándola con desespero. _¡Por fin!... ¡Sí! _Pensó

El auto control de Bella se fue de vacaciones. Tomó a Edward por el cuello y lo pegó más a ella, sintió su erección contra su vientre.

_¡Por Dios!... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _En un segundo de lucidez, Isabella se separó de él, rompiendo el beso

-No…no- dijo negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Edward con respiración agitada

-Eres mi jefe…tu novia…Victoria…no…no- Isabella hablaba sin coherencia

-A la mierda todo Bella- dijo Edward mientras la volvía a besar

-¡No!... ¡No puedo!- gritó ella mientras recogía la falda del suelo poniéndosela de nuevo tratando de que ésta no cayera

-¿Por qué?

Bella suspiró _¿Le cuento? _Dudaba _¡Habla tonta!... ¿Qué no ves que está enojado?_ Le gritó Marie

-¿Puedo contarte algo?- preguntó Bella con miedo

Edward se separó de ella colocando el pantalón en su lugar –Lo que quieras- _Si, lo que sea, lo que sea que me dé una pista de lo que piensas_

Bella se sentó en el sillón poniéndose un cojín sobre las piernas –No puedo tener nada contigo…

Edward volvió a su estado de furia ciega -¿Tienes novio?

-¡Que no!- gritó –Pero es como si lo tuviera

-No te sigo- anunció

-Mi…mi novio…el murió hace unos meses- explicó Bella

Edward bajó la mirada _Lo sé Bella, se lo que pasó…sé lo que paso…yo estuve allí…_

-El me había propuesto matrimonio. Dije que sí.- Sin poderlo controlar, las lágrimas empezaron a salir –Íbamos a ser felices ¿sabes? Mi vida sería como la de las princesas, que se casan, viven en una casita en la villa, tienen muchos hijos y son felices para siempre.

Edward sintió dolor _¿En verdad te hice sufrir tanto Mi Bella?_

-Una madrugada papá me despertó y dijo que…Jimmy había muerto, al principio no quise creerlo –Bella alzó la vista mirando al vacío –Cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad... Mi vida acabó- anunció y empezó a contarle un episodio oscuro de su vida sobre la muerte de James

_Flashback:_

_Isabella estaba sentada en su cuarto mirando hacia la ventana. Con la vana esperanza que James apareciera de pronto y le dijera que todo era un terrible sueño. Pero aquello nunca pasó_

_Bailaba entre sus dedos un vidrio roto de colores. Se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta. Charlie no estaba…como siempre_

_Se tiró al pié de la cama y poco a poco el cristal de colores comenzó a hundirse en su piel. Borbotones de líquido rojo salieron de sus venas. No lloraba, no sentía dolor, no, hace tiempo que no lo hacía._

_De pronto sus párpados se debilitaron y se cerraron sus ojos._

_Cuando despertó, Charlie la miraba preocupado. Miró a su alrededor, todo era blanco y una bolsa de sangre estaba conectada a una de sus venas_

_-Bells, que susto me has dado. Pensé que te había perdido- dijo Charlie_

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella_

_Charlie acarició su muñeca señalando las vendas que las cubrían_

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? Casi te has quedado sin sangre…_

_Fin Flashback_

_Oh cállate Bella, ¿quieres hacerme sufrir? ¡Casi te matas! ¡Casi mueres! Soy un maldito idiota, ¿te hice llorar? Sí, lo hice…Perdón…perdón_

-Ahí me di cuenta de que si me quedaba ahí terminaría por matarme, y le haría mucho daño a mi padre- tomó aire -Terminé el instituto, me despedí de papá y vine a Nueva York intentando hacer mi vida, pero en el fondo yo sé que él no se ha ido- golpeó su pecho –Se quedó aquí, clavado como una estaca a la que no puedes quitar porque sabes que vas a desangrarte. Pero es por eso que no puedo…estar con usted…contigo, siento que lo estoy traicionando a él- Bella limpió las lágrimas –Por otro lado está Victoria, tu novia…

Algo dentro del pecho de Edward se había roto _Mi Bella, ¿eso significa que sigues enamorada de él? , ¿No sirvió de nada que se haya muerto? ¡Maldito James!_

-Es que yo no amo a Victoria- dijo

-¿Entonces por qué andas con ella? ¿Alguien te puso una pistola en la sien para que estés con ella?

-Ojalá hubieran hecho eso, pero no, estoy con ella porque papá dijo que sería bueno que la prensa me viera con alguien para que dejaran de indagar en mi vida personal

Bella estaba indignada _Pobre chica… ¿cómo se sentirá ser sólo la novia de Edward Cullen en las revistas?_ –Eso es peor, ¡sólo la utilizas!

Edward sonrió cínicamente –Ella sabía cómo sería todo y aceptó. Nunca se ha quejado

-Qué bien, me da gusto. Pero yo no puedo tener algo contigo…yo no soy chica de una noche- reclamó

-Y no te estoy diciendo que lo eres. ¡Jamás pensé eso de ti!

-¿Y qué quieres que piense cuando tú mismo has dicho que tienes una novia a la que no quieres y sólo utilizas para posar ante la prensa? ¿Qué quieres que piense de un hombre que es una leyenda en Nueva York por su belleza y vigor…sexual? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres que piense cuando la mitad de todas las mujeres del mundo suspiran por ti?

-Pero…- Edward trató de hablar

-Edward, por favor- dijo Bella poniéndose de pie abriendo la puerta –Juro que jamás le diré esto que ha pasado hoy a nadie. Será un secreto. Pero te pido que…te vayas, esto ha sido un error- dijo Bella al borde del llanto _No es cierto, no quiero que te vayas, ¡quédate!, no es cierto, perdón, no puedo…Jimmy…no puedo_

_¡No Mi Bella!... ¡No me pidas que me vaya!... ¡No quiero!... ¡no! _pensó _Sé que sufriste…lo sé…lo sé… Lo siento_

Pero como siempre el enorme ego de Edward Cullen ganó –Muy bien- se arregló el saco y transformó su rostro a uno de frialdad –La espero mañana en la oficina Señorita Swan- salió por la puerta –Buenas noches- y se fue

Bella cerró la puerta _¿¡Qué hiciste tonta!... ¡Dejaste ir al hombre más guapo de la Tierra!... ¿Todo por un ataque de moral?... ¡No me jodas Bella!_ Le gritó Marie quien oficialmente le había declarado la guerra

Corrió hacia su cuarto y se tiró en su cama a llorar. Miró de nuevo el colgante sobre su pecho. _Jimmy… Jimmy… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¡Me dejaste sola!... Mamá, Reneé…te extraño mami…si estuvieras aquí…_

OoO

Edward salió en el Aston Martin a toda prisa, apretando el volante _¡Eres un idiota Edward!... ¡La hiciste llorar!... ¡La hiciste llorar!_

No, esa noche no se quedaría a vigilarla. No podía.

Se estacionó en un bar y pidió una botella de whisky. _Ojalá me emborrachara lo suficiente como para chocar y matarme…tal vez así Mi Bella se enamoraría de mí…_

Tomó hasta perder la razón y el conocimiento…No, ese día tampoco llegaría a casa. Y no, tampoco, al día siguiente no llegaría al trabajo…

OoO

_**Canción: Are You Hurting The One You Love?**_

_**Artista: Florence + The Machine**_

_**¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.**_

_**Ya saben, comenten, añadan alerts, favoritos, RECOMIENDEN CANCIONES y vayan a Youtube y escuchen la canción del cap.**_

_**Besitos a mi beta Beakis.**_

_**BESITOS A TODAS**_

_**Amy W.**_


	7. Blancanieves y la Madrastra

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**_

_**Gracias a todas las que comentan y perdón por la tardanza. Mi Beta y yo hemos tenido días imposibles.**_

_**A mi Beta Beakis. Gracias nena**_

_**Aquí estoy con otro capítulo**_

_**A leer**_

No te estoy llamando mentiroso, sólo no me mientas

No te estoy llamando ladrón, sólo no me robes

No te estoy llamando fantasma, sólo deja de acecharme

Y te amo tanto, voy a dejar que me mates

Hay un fantasma en mis pulmones y susurra en mis sueños

Trepa alrededor de mi garganta y habla suavemente

Camina con mis piernas, para caer…a tus pies

Oh, pero por la gracia de Dios sigo, y cuando me besas estoy feliz para morir

Capítulo 7: Blanca Nieves y la Madrastra

Un mes después…

Bella estaba en el trabajo, golpeando continuamente el suelo con su pie. Eran las diez de la mañana y Edward aún no había llegado, Bella se sentía rara, por un lado daba gracias a Dios porque él aún no apareciera y por el otro se lamentaba de que él no hubiera llegado, ansiaba verlo

-¿El señor Edward no vendrá?- le preguntó a Kate, quien la miró despectivamente

-No querida, el siempre llega temprano. Si no llegó a las ocho entonces ya no vendrá- le respondió ella sin mirarla

Suspiró _Es lo mejor Bella_ pensó _¡Lo mejor nada! ¡Estamos que nos morimos por verlo!_ Le gritó una vocecilla desde su cabeza

Ese día no había mucho trabajo, por no decir nada y eso para Bella no ayudaba. _Dios…lo besé…lo besé…a ese Dios Griego… ¡yo lo besé!_

En ese momento apareció Victoria cargando enormes bolsas de compras -¡Eddie! ¡Eddie!- gritó

-El señor Edward no se encuentra- avisó Jessica

-¿Dónde está entonces?- le preguntó a Bella

-No…no sé. No vino a…trabajar- tartamudeó _Por favor…por favor…que se vaya…que se vaya…no puedo verla…me siento mal…me siento mal_

Victoria entrecerró los ojos -¿Por qué será que no te creo?- suspiró –En fin, si lo ven díganle que vine

Victoria agitó su impresionante cabellera rojiza y desapareció por el ascensor. _Si supiera que besé a su novio… ¡Me mataría! _Pensó Bella_ Oh Bella, ¡vamos!, ¡no te arrepientas de nada!... ¡Él ni siquiera la quiere!... ¡Y besa increíble!_ Le gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza, dejándola totalmente desorientada y porque no decirlo asustada, lo que me faltaba, ahora me estoy volviendo loca, no tengo bastante con tener a Edward todo el día en mi cabeza, que ahora oigo voces, lo dicho estoy loca de remate

-No sé cómo el jefe la aguanta- comentó Jessica para sus adentros –Digo, la tipa es guapa pero ¡vaya carácter!

El resto de la tarde se pasó lentamente en trabajos sin importancia, llamadas y chismes entre Kate y Jessica. Dieron las 8:00 y Bella tomó el metro y se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó a su departamento se recostó en el brazo del sillón, cerró los ojos _Quiero que esté aquí…conmigo…lo extraño…Edward… _Bella se durmió entre pensamientos, todos teniendo que ver con Edward.

OoO

Ese día no había ido a Cullen Corp. así como no había ido en todo un mes; en cambio se había quedado en su casa bebiendo como un loco, aún tenía la botella de vodka en sus manos. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano

-¡Maldito seas James!- dijo en un grito que resonó por todo el lugar., su boca se frunció en una sonrisa amarga _¿Por qué ella no me quiere?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Soy muy poco para ti Mi Bella?...No me extrañaría…_

Aventó el recipiente de vidrio sobre el mármol del suelo, cerró los ojos de golpe y se llevó los dedos hacia su nariz, respiró una…dos…cinco veces…diez veces…se relajó, transformó su cara en un gesto puro de maldad…el diablo resurgía en él… Había probado la droga de los labios de Swan y no iba a dejarla, se había enloquecido, había probado un pedacito del limbo de la boca de Bella y ahora lo quería todo…todo

_Bella…Mi Bella…Oh, pobre de ti Bella mía…no sabes lo que te espera…no sabes…no sabes…_

Si, el no se rendiría, ese no era él, él luchaba por lo que quería…y lo conseguía. Si, Edward Cullen, un día fue malo, siempre lo había sido, pero aquella vez había dejado surgir toda su maldad.

Recordó por unos instantes aquel episodio de su vida…

_Flashback:_

_Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada y Edward Cullen se encontraba saliendo de un hotel inglés de mala muerte., afuera hacía un frío infernal, se subió el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero y prendió un cigarrillo. La noche era demasiado oscura, perfecta, su hábitat…la noche._

_Caminó varios metros y se metió en un callejón maloliente, a lo lejos escuchó unos tacones caminar, él aceleró el paso y puedo ver a una mujer, ella dejó de caminar._

_-¿Por qué tan sola?- preguntó Edward con voz seductora y la mujer volteó, tenía el cabello negro, la piel blanca y los ojos azules, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros deslumbrándose ante la hermosura de Edward_

_-No tengo a nadie para que me acompañe- contestó -¿Te gustaría acompañarme a casa guapo?_

_Edward sonrió, sabía que era apuesto y no era la primera vez que una mujer le decía aquello_

_-Por supuesto- respondió_

_Llegaron a casa de la mujer, una enorme mansión._

_-¿Es tuya?- preguntó Edward_

_-No, es de mi esposo- dijo –Pero no te preocupes, él nunca está_

_Entraron a la casa, una sirvienta los saludó discretamente y se fue, a los treinta minutos ambos estaban en una de las habitaciones de la casa, con los cuerpos sudorosos y agitados_

_-Eres el mejor- dijo ella mientras se recostaba en la almohada _

_Edward volvió a sonreír para sí mismo, tampoco era la primera vez que una mujer le decía eso._

_Cuando ella iba a abrazarlo por la cintura él se levantó abruptamente de la cama_

_-Me voy- anunció mientras se ponía los pantalones_

_-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó ella -¿No te gustó?- dijo alarmada_

_Edward rió –No es eso, es tarde, tengo que irme, son las cinco_

_Dicho esto se puso de pié y tomó la perilla de la puerta_

_-Espera- dijo ella al recordar que el ni siquiera sabía su nombre… -Me llamo…_

_-No te lo he preguntado- le cortó –Y tampoco me interesa_

_A la semana ella lo buscó en el mismo callejón, le rogaba que volvieran a ir a su casa_

_-¡Por favor! Te necesito- le decía ella pero él sólo reía en su cara_

_-¡Pero yo no! ¡Largo!- le gritaba Edward_

_-¡Por favor! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¡Yo te lo doy!- le dijo ella a modo de suplica_

_Los labios de Edward se fruncieron en una mueca cruel –No quiero tu maldito dinero- dijo_

_-¿Entonces qué quieres?- le preguntó -¡Lo que sea! ¡Yo te lo doy! ¡Pero vuelve conmigo!- imploraba ella mientras lo agarraba de la chaqueta y lo jalaba hacia ella, acercó su boca a su oído –Mi cama te extraña_

_-Bien- contestó Edward –Quiero que…te divorcies- pidió él pensándola incapaz de hacer aquello_

_-¡De acuerdo!- le gritó ella_

_Como siempre Edward dejó que ella se divorciara y cuando lo hizo la dejó_

_-¡No! ¡No te vayas!- gritaba rasgándose la garganta_

_Edward rodó los ojos, aquella tampoco era la primera vez que una mujer le rogaba que no la dejara._

_Pero como siempre él no hizo caso, no tuvo piedad, y la abandonó. Salió a las calles de Londres a buscar una nueva víctima, y como siempre… la encontró_

_Fin Flashback_

Oh sí, Edward sabía la estrategia, el juego que tenía que jugar, era experto en generar adicciones y él le generaría una a Isabella Swan _Mi Bella, te harás tan dependiente de mí… te harás tan adicta a mí… me necesitarás hasta para respirar… me necesitarás hasta para caminar… y voy a amar eso…_

Si, mente enferma, pensamiento sucio, estratega pero eso a él no le importaba, cuando las mujeres lo veían era el sueño de todas, pero una vez que lo conocían, era la pesadilla de todas.

Al día siguiente iría al trabajo, a Cullen Corp.; el juego empezaba y nadie lo detendría…

OoO

Bella estaba en su escritorio, tenía unas ojeras enormes. Desde aquel beso su vida había empeorado, estaba descuidando la universidad y estaba más desvelada que nunca, tanto que ese día no se había puesto los Pigalle para ir a trabajar por miedo a caerse por tanto sueño.

-Swan, a mi oficina en diez minutos- dijo Edward cuando llegó

Bella dio un brinco y su corazón se aceleró al instante _¡Dios!... ¡Vino a trabajar!... ¡Hoy mi día será un infierno!_ Pensó

Edward estaba más sonriente que todos los días

Una vez desapareció por la puerta de su oficina Jessica dijo -¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Acaso el jefe estaba sonriendo?- rió –Noticias nuevas, ¿ya se habrá encontrado a otra?

Bella entristeció _¿Ya tiene a otra?... ¡No!... ¿Por qué?... _pensó tristemente _¡Oh vamos! ¿Y a mí que me importa?_ Se dijo _Oh, no seas tonta… ¡Te interesa!... ¡Nos interesa! ¡Y mucho!_

Volvió a gritarle aquella vocecilla malvada _Oh Bella, déjalo pasar… ¡recuerda que tiene novia!... ¡No vuelvas a besarlo! _Le gritó otra voz. Bella se quedó pensando unos instantes, al parecer, su conciencia llamada Marie tenía dos lados, uno bueno y otro malo, recordó por un instante aquella película de Blanca Nieves, recordó a la madrastra, si, ese sería su lado malo, la madrastra de Blanca Nieves, aquel ser malo, narcisista, cruel, bello hasta lo imposible y con ansias de vida eterna; un ser mal pensado y lujurioso. Cuando Bella vio aquella película entendió que tal vez la madrastra quería algo más con el príncipe y por eso sus ansias de matar a la inocente princesa y su lado bueno sería Blanca Nieves, un ser tímido, tierno, de buenos pensamientos, filántropa, altruista, de buen corazón y responsable, para Bella esa era la función de Blanca Nieves, su lado bueno. Ella le daría buenos consejos y pensamientos responsables, en cambio, la madrastra le daría pensamientos malos, irresponsables, deseosos e impulsos sin pensar.

Respiró y se quitó unas arrugas imaginarias de la falda mientras caminaba hacia el campo de concentración, la oficina de Edward

-Dígame señor- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Traiga su lap-top, trabajaremos todo el día en mi oficina- le ordenó él

_¡Sí!... ¡Estaremos todo el día a su lado!...¡Oye!...¡Que bueno que está hoy!_ Gritó la madrastra mordiéndose el labio _¡Madre mía! ¿Y ahora cómo harás para mirarlo a la cara?_ Preguntó Blanca Nieves

-Si, señor- dijo para volver con su lap-top a los cinco minutos, se sentó en uno de los asientos de cuero

_Empieza el juego Mi Bella…que bonita estás hoy…_ pensaba Edward mientras miraba la falda azul que ella se había puesto ese día _Oh, pero no traes esos hermosos tacones negros, ¿Por qué?... Mi Bella…cuando seas mía traerás tacones todo el día…y nada más…_

-Quiero que haga la campaña publicitaria para el perfume que estamos promocionando- le dijo Edward y Bella casi se cae

-Pero señor…yo…- tartamudeó

-¿Qué Swan? ¿Acaso no está usted estudiando publicidad y relaciones públicas?

-Si pero…

Edward puso una mano al frente poniéndole un alto –Entonces no se hable más, usted dirigirá la campaña publicitaria del nuevo producto- se recargó en su asiento –Y le recomiendo que empiece ahora, es demasiado trabajo

Bella se resigno, a fin de cuentas, ¿a quién engañaba?, se moría por hacer aquello _Oh, es un príncipe… ¡nos ha dado la campaña!... ¡Sí! _decía Blanca Nieves mientras suspiraba tiernamente

Se sintió un poco triste pera aliviada al ver que Edward no le recordó nada del beso ni tomó represalias, se había mostrado frío e indiferente como una piedra. Empezó por buscar modelos para la campaña, encontró tanta variedad y belleza que no sabía ni cual elegir, se decidió por una rubia despampanante de ojos verdes, luego eligió las imágenes que necesitaría y todo la demás parafernalia.

Ambos se la pasaron todo el día metidos en aquella oficina, Bella sentía demasiado calor y la madrastra había comenzado a quitarse la ropa en un sexy striptease ante tal temperatura mientras que Blanca Nieves se abanicaba delicadamente con las manos.

Mientras ella trabajaba Edward se la pasó mirándola cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, a ella de pronto se le cayeron unos papeles al suelo y al recogerlos su escote se había abierto un poco mostrando el inicio de sus blancos senos. Edward hiperventiló _Mi Bella… ¿quieres matarme? Eres mala… pero yo lo soy más…_ Tuvo que ponerse una mano sobre su entrepierna para que su enorme erección se bajara. Carraspeó

-Dígame Swan, ¿ya ha encontrado a la modelo para la publicidad?- preguntó para distraerse un poco

-Si señor, la he citado para las 9 de la mañana, vendrá a su oficina para que usted la apruebe

-Perfecto

Como siempre, conversaciones cortas que a Edward desesperaban, pero lo que él no sabía es que Bella estaba igual que él, ella lo miraba de reojo y veía cuando él se acariciaba el labio inferior con su dedo índice, como pasaba su mano por su despeinado cabello, cuando sonreía torcidamente o cuando el bajaba una mano a su pantalón y ella sabía que se agarraba… ahí

La madrastra se relamía los labios ante tal espectáculo y Blanca Nieves cerraba sus inocentes ojos.

Por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y cuando ella se disponía a levantarse del asiento y salir de esa prisión el habló

-Swan, ¿a dónde irá a almorzar?

_¿Qué?_ – A la cafetería

-Hagamos una cosa, la invito a comer- dijo Edward más a modo de orden que de petición _Todo o nada, todo o nada_

_¡Santo cielo!... ¿y ahora qué hago?... ¿Cómo le digo que no? ¡Ah, ya sé! _–La señorita Victoria vino ayer- anunció

Edward sonrió –Lo sé, no me importa

-Dijo que le avisáramos cuando viniera

-Bien, ya cumpliste con tu deber, ahora ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

_Uff, y ahora… ¿me irá a despedir? ¿Para eso quiere que vaya a comer con él? _Pensaba preocupada mientras la madrastra le apuntaba con un cuchillo amenazándola por si ella se negaba a ir y Blanca Nieves le decía que no con la cabeza _¿A quién le hago caso?... ¿Qué hago?_

-¿Acaso tiene otro compromiso? ¿Quedó de comer con alguien?- preguntó Edward agresivo _Si es así ojalá sea con una amiga Mi Bella, porque si no…_

-No, no es eso- Bella tomó aire –Está bien

A Edward le brillaron los ojos –Entonces vamos- dijo al tomar su saco del respaldo del asiento

Ambos salieron disimuladamente de la oficina pero Bella no logró salvarse de las miradas de sospecha de Kate y Jessica.

Mientras iban en el auto, Edward comenzó de nuevo su ronda de preguntas

-¿Qué te gusta comer?- preguntó

-Mmmm… no sé. Me gusta…- _¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? _-McDonald's, el helado de fresa, las donas de chocolate y los hot-dogs

_Mi Bella…tienes gustos sencillos…que ternura…_

-¿Qué música te agrada?

_¿Por qué tantas preguntas?... ¿Es policía?_ –El soul, el piano, el pop, indie, blues y un poco el rock

-¿Grupos?

-No tengo ninguno en especial… ACDC, Maroon 5, Adele, Jessie J, Lana Del Rey, Gloria Gaynor, Cohen y Britney Spears

-¿Te gustan los animales?

-Sólo los perros, en especial si son pastor inglés- contestó

-¿Colores favoritos?

_¡Uy! ¡Cómo pregunta! ¿Para qué quiere saber tanto?_ –El azul y el morado

Edward sabía que ella estaba agobiada con tanta pregunta, pero eso a él no le importaba, necesitaba saberlo todo

-¿Qué flores te gustan?- _Dime cuáles y te regalo todas las flores del planeta_

-Los tulipanes holandeses y las rosas rojas

En ese momento llegaron a un restaurante italiano finísimo que quedaba en Madison Av.

Bella aprovechó que Edward salió del auto para poder dar un respiro, cosa que no fue muy inteligente ya que el aroma a Edward Cullen estaba por todo el auto y eso la mareaba.

Edward le abrió la puerta y entraron al restaurante, al sentarse a la mesa Edward le ofreció la silla, Blanca Nieves suspiraba _Todo un príncipe_ decía

Como Bella no sabía ni que pedir Edward ordenó fetuccini en salsa de los tres quesos y vino tinto.

Bella se puso triste _Se parece al restaurante al que me llevó Jimmy…_ Edward se dio cuenta

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada lo que he pedido?

-No, no es eso, es que…No nada- cortó

_¿Cómo que nada MI Bella?...Yo quiero saber todo lo que piensas, todo lo que sientas… incluso si tiene que ver con… James ¿Es que acaso nunca vas a olvidarlo?_

Ambos comieron en silencio, ninguno hablo. Ella tenía la mente en blanco mientras que Edward maquinaba su siguiente ataque

-¿Bella?- llamó

-Dígame señor- respondió Bella un poco incómoda, no se sentía bien ahí

-¿Puedo llevarte a casa esta noche?

Las alarmas se prendieron en el cerebro de Bella, la madrastra asentía alegremente y Blanca Nieves no estaba por ningún lado

-Señor…no quiero recordarlo pero…- se limpió con la servilleta –La última vez que me llevó a mi casa… pasó algo que no debió pasar…un error

En ese momento Edward estalló, apretó los dientes y aventó la servilleta en la mesa

-Vámonos, ya es tarde

Bella se levantó del asiento y salió junto con Edward

-¿Y la cuenta?- preguntó

-La mandarán a la oficina

Subieron al auto y entonces Edward golpeó el volante -¡Un error! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Solo fue eso para ti? ¡Un maldito error!

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, se asustó -¿Qué?

-¡El beso! ¡Un maldito error! ¿Sólo eso?- gritó y la jaló del brazo

-¡Suélteme! ¡Me lastima!- gritaba Bella, Blanca Nieves y la madrastra se abrazaron la una a la otra, ellas también estaban asustadas

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Bella se olvidó del dolor por un momento -¿De qué habla?

-¡Quiero que estés a mi lado! ¡No lo soporto más!- gritaba -¡Se mía! ¡Se mía!

-Pero, ¿cómo?- Blanca Nieves se soltó del agarre de la madrastra y se llevó las manos a la cara ante tal confesión y la madrastra se miraba en el espejo indiferente ante las palabras de Edward

Edward no soportó más tal presión y se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomó de la nuca y la besó como nunca antes mientras colaba una mano por debajo de la falda y acariciaba la piel a su paso

Bella se dejó llevar de nuevo, mientras que la madrastra celebraba y alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria

-Por favor Bella, no lo soporto más- dijo él mientras se separaba de sus labios –Desde el primer día que te vi me gustaste, me obsesioné contigo, todo este mes he estado como un loco por ti, te quiero para mí, toda para mí

Bella sólo escuchaba y no hablaba, la madrastra le gritaba que aceptara, que gritara que si, en cambio Blanca Nieves le susurraba al oído: _¿Estás lista para otra relación Bella? ¿Lo estás?_

-Yo…yo…- decía

-Shh, sólo dime si o no- le pidió él _Si dices que no te encadeno a mí_

Bella aclaró su mente _No, no puedo hacerlo ¿y Jimmy qué?_ Pensaba _¡No seas tonta! ¿Cuándo se presentará otra oportunidad así? ¡Nunca! Olvida ya a James, el se fue, ya no está ¡Dile que sí! _Gritó la madrastra y Blanca Nieves se encogía de hombros suspirando ante Edward. Bella se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir… _Lo siento Jimmy…_

-Si- dijo

_Mi Bella, ¡dijo que sí! _Edward volvió a besarla –Mi Bella- por fin pudo decirle –No sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado- Bella no prestó demasiada atención al "cuánto tiempo" estaba embriagada por los besos de Edward, como pudo se separó de él y habló

-Pero tenemos que hablar- sentenció

-De acuerdo- contestó él

-Pero aquí no, vamos a mi casa

OoO

Entraron al departamento, Bella encendió la luz pues ya era tarde, al parecer, el almuerzo se había alargado, ambos se sentaron en el sillón

-Bien, Edward, creo que ya te he contado un poco de mi pasada relación

_Oh no nena, ese tema otra vez no. Me lastima_

Él sólo asintió

-Bueno, quiero decirte que… será un poco difícil para mí estar…contigo- dijo Bella, se sentía rara hablándole de tú a Edward –Mi pasada relación me dejó muy frágil y espero que lo entiendas, a pesar de que tengo poco más de un mes de conocerte tú también me gustaste desde el primer instante, y aquel beso que me diste fue la constatación de un hecho, que te quiero a mi lado, por otro lado está Victoria, si, ya me dijiste que ella es sólo una pantalla, pero a final de cuentas es tu novia, o eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa, no te pediré que la dejes, pero, si esto dura, tendrás que hacerlo algún día

-La dejaré- dijo –No hoy, ni mañana, pero si dentro de poco, y Bella, por favor, de esto no se puede enterar nadie, absolutamente nadie- Edward pidió eso, pero no por protegerla a ella ni por miedo al escándalo, si no porque quería a Bella para él sólo.

Platicaron durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, tocaron diversos temas, hasta que entonces, tocaron un tema muy íntimo

-Edward…

-Dime Mi Bella- dijo él mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Soy… virgen

Edward se quedó perplejo -¿virgen?- su monstruo sonreía ante la idea _¡Maldición! ¡Es virgen! Será completamente mía, ¡si! , mía, sólo mía_

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó ella preocupada

-No, de ningún modo- dijo él tranquilo –Me has dado la mejor noticia del mundo

Después de aquella charla Edward se fue

-Te veo mañana en la oficina- dijo él dejando un casto beso sobre su frente

Bella cerró la puerta y se llevó una mano a la boca, se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto y brincó en la cama. La madrastra estaba sentada en su trono con aire de autosuficiencia y con mirada alegremente perversa y Blanca Nieves suspiraba mientras le arrancaba pétalos a una flor.

_¡Dios! ¡Le dije si! ¡Le dije si!... Oh por favor Edward, no me vayas a romper el corazón, no lo soportaría_

Isabella sabía que aquella relación sería difícil. Edward era un hombre asediado por las más hermosas mujeres y la prensa lo perseguía a todos lados, además estaba Victoria, Bella se sentía un poco culpable por ella.

Sabía que pedir al cielo que Edward no le rompiera el corazón era como pedirle peras al olmo, sabía que Edward algún día la haría sufrir, la haría llorar, y ella allí estaría.

_**Canción: I'm Not Calling You A Liar**_

_**Artista: Florence + The Machine**_

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que sì, ¡Por fin Bella aceptó una relación con nuestro Edward!**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, RECOMIENDENME CANCIONES, pongan alerts, favoritos etc…**_

_**Besitos a todas**_

_**Amy W.**_


	8. La Palabra Con A

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**_

_**Chicas! Lamento haberlas dejado abandonadas tanto tiempo, pero ya saben, son vacaciones y me tomé un peqeuño descanso...  
**_

_**A todas las nenas que comentan y a las que no, un abrazo de oso de Emmet y un besito de parte mía**_

_**A mi beta Beakis, que sin ella esto no sería tan divertido y fascinante  
**_

_**No os entretengo más...  
**_

_**A leer.  
**_

Chico, yo seré tu seda sexy  
Envuelta a mi alrededor  
Voy a ser tu gatita lamiendo la leche  
En este momento hacia abajo, abajo, abajo  
Ah, un beso puede durar toda la noche!  
Tu me tendrás que seducir, picar y morder

¿Quieres ser mi doctor?  
Pon tu mano en mi pecho  
Siente el bam bam, bam bam  
¿Quieres ser mi punta de azúcar?  
Hazme llegar alto con un solo toque  
Un beso puede durar toda la noche!

Ahora vamos a jugar un pequeño juego  
(Whoa)  
Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta cinco  
(Uno, dos, tres)  
Abre la boca para mí azúcar  
(Sí, vamos)  
Sólo un poco más, sí, sí, así está bien

Si, ¿puedes sentirlo bebé?

Capítulo 8: La Palabra Con "A"

Edward llegó a su casa, después de un largo mes Bella había aceptado tener una relación él, de alguna forma se sentía culpable por ella, sabía que la sometería a él, a sus celos enfermos, a su sentimiento de pertenencia, a la vigilancia extrema, a todo lo que el era pero, ¿ella soportaría todo eso? _Tienes que soportarlo Mi Bella, por tu bien..._

Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas en las palabras _Soy virgen_ que Bella con su dulce voz le había confesado _¡Maldición! ¡Sí! _Pensaba _Soy un maldito con suerte...ella será mía...mía...toda mía. No puedo esperar, no puedo esperar_

Encendió la luz del apartamento para descubrir a Victoria sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido

-¿A estas horas son a las que llegas a tu casa, querido?- preguntó mientras miraba el reloj

Edward suspiró cansado -¿Que demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Si no mal lo recuerdas soy tu novia, puedo venir cuando se me de la gana y además, tengo duplicado de tus llaves- sonrió -Pero eso no es a lo que me refiero, quiero saber por qué no has ido a visitarme a mi departamento, te extraño

-Tuve que hacer otras cosas- respondió hastiado mientras iba hacia la cantina a servirse una copa de whisky

-Hoy fuí a tu oficina y tampoco estabas, me dijeron que hace un mes que no has ido, no respondes mis llamadas ni contestas mis mensajes ¿Por qué?

¡Victoria! ¡Soy un hombre demasiado ocupado! Y si lo que quieres son explicaciones pues aquí van: Si no he ido a la oficina es porque tuve que hacer un viaje urgente a Inglaterra porque tengo que revisar la publicidad de un producto que va mal, si no he ido a tu departamento es porque ¡Estaba en Inglaterra!, si no te he llamado es porque ¡no quiero!, y si no he contestado tus mensajes es porque ¡Me tienes harto!- gritó

-¡Maldición Edward! ¡No mientas! No te creo ni media palabra de lo que has dicho ¡Di la verdad! ¡Te estás acostando con otra estúpida! ¡Tienes a otra!- Victoria lloraba y gritaba mientras daba patadas al suelo cual adolescente

Edward sonrió cínicamente inmune al llanto de ella, se acercó y la tomó de la barbilla -¿Y si así fuera qué harías Vicky? ¿Lo harías público? ¿Me dejarías?- retó

-¡No, eso no! ¡Primero mato a la perra esa!- cerró los ojos -Por favor Edward, dime que no tienes a otra, dime que sigues enamorado de mí, que aún me quieres, por favor, por favor- rezaba

-No tengo a otra Victoria- mintió -Pero habrá si tu sigues jodiéndome la vida con tus celos- advirtió mientras la soltaba y se alejaba de ella -Ahora, te pido por favor que te vayas, estoy cansado

-Está bien- dijo mientras recogía su bolsa -¿puedo ir a visitarte mañana a tu oficina?- preguntó

-No, voy a estar ocupado, pero yo te llamo mañana, ahora vete por favor

Cuando ya todo parecía estar bien entre aquellos dos, Victoria soltó una bomba

-Ah, por cierto, debes vigilar a tu personal, la estúpida de tu asistente no sabía ni donde estabas...

Al instante Edward vio todo rojo _Oh no Victoria, ¿Mi Bella estúpida? ¡Ella es mía! ¡Mía! ¡Y nadie la ofende! ¿Estúpida? ¡Estúpida tú!_

-¡Largo!- gritó como poseso y Victoria abrió los ojos como platos -¡Largo ,maldita idiota! ¡Largo!

-Edward...- murmuró Victoria asustada -¿Qué te pasa?

Edward prácticamente la sacó a empujones de la casa y cerró la puerta en sus narices

-A Mi Bella nadie la insulta, nadie la toca- se dijo a sí mismo

OoO

Bella se había levantado a las cuatro de la mañana, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, parada enfrente de su clóset enfrentaba un gran problema: ¿qué ponerse? La madrastra le de hablaba al oído; _Con una falda negra diez dedos arriba de la rodilla y los Pigalle lo matarás... _musitaba maliciosamente mientras que Blancanieves negaba rotundamente con la cabeza y con su muy recatada boca contraatacaba _Tienes que estar bonita, pero no vulgar como una puta._

Al fin se decidió por algo de las dos partes, escogió una falda lápiz negra de Dolce&Gabbana y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar, combinándolo todo con unos tacones Alexander McQueen con cuerpo de encaje negro, los segundos zapatos favoritos de Bella.

Tomó su bolso sin prestar atención a cuál había agarrado, ya que, al ver el reloj, ya se había hecho tarde y no quería que Edward pensará que ahora por ser su...algo de él, ella se estuviera aprovechando de aquello

Salió a todo prisa corriendo todo lo rápido que los tacones de diez centímetros se lo permitieron, al subir las escaleras del subterráneo la mitad de la gente se le quedó viendo pues corría a toda prisa.

Llegó a Cullen Corp y aventó su bolsa sobre el escritorio, Jessica y Kate se miraron entre si

-¿Se te hizo tarde Bella?- preguntó Jessica con tono de burla, mientras se miraba en el espejo y se retocaba el maquillaje -El señor Cullen te quiere en su oficina, parece enojado

Bella, por primera vez en su vida tuvo el coraje suficiente para contestar

-Una dama siempre llega a tiempo, son los demás los que llegan antes- dicho esto se fue directo a la oficina de Edward, antes de que tocara la puerta el abrió

-Pasa- dijo

Bella, tímida, pasó a la enorme oficina y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo, estaba asustada, sabía que él odiaba la impuntualidad en la gente, Edward esperaba que ella hablara, pero no lo hacía

-Isabella- llamó

-Perdón, es que...se me hizo tarde, vine corriendo pero me tropecé varias veces y...

-Tranquila, no voy a llamarte la atención- anunció mientras se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros

-¿A no?

-No Isabella- dijo -Quería verte para darte esto- estiró su mano -Esto es para ti- susurró. En ese momento el abrió la mano mostrando una pequeña cajita negra, parecía la de un anillo

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bella mientras veía que Edward abría la cajita y de ahí sacaba un anillo

-Préstame tu mano- ordenó, Bella obedeció, él colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda -¿Te gusta?- preguntó

Bella miró con detenimiento el anillo, era una hermosa rosa blanca colocada sobre una sortija de oro amarillo que simulaba el elegante tallo de la flor, a Bella le encantó, aquella joya tenía un cierto aire de inocencia

-Es precioso Edward, gracias- murmuró

-¿Y así simplemente vas a agradecérmelo?- preguntó y luego negó con la cabeza -Que niña tan maleducada

_¿Cómo quiere que se lo agradezca?_ Pensaba Bella, quien no entendía nada _El habla de que lo beses ¡tonta!_ Gritó la madrastra y Blancanieves le daba la razón

Con pasos lentos Bella caminó hacia Edward y acercó su boca hasta la de él y dejó un pequeño beso en ellos -Gracias- dijo

Edward rió mientras veía el anillo, Bella frunció el seño -¿De qué te ríes?- inquirió, Edward volvió a reír como disfrutando de un chiste privado, a Bella no le importaba en lo absoluto de qué se riera él, verlo sonreír era lo más hermoso que ella había visto en toda su vida

-De nada- contestó mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio recargaba la cadera en él -¿Por qué has llegado tarde?- preguntó

_Oh oh_ pensó -Es qué...- _¿Qué digo?¿qué digo? Ni modo de decirle que me tardé porque no encontraba algo para verme bonita para él _-Es que...había mucho tráfico- mintió

Edward entrecerró los ojos -De acuerdo- la miró de arriba a abajo y reparó su mirada en los zapatos -Bonitos zapatos

El siguiente ataque Bella no se lo esperaba, en menos de un segundo tenía la boca de Edward cerca de su oído -¿Qué se sentirá tener esos fabulosos zapatos enredados en mi cintura mientras me entierro en ti desesperadamente?- susurró Edward mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Bella abrió los ojos y sintió cierta humedad en cierta parte de su cuerpo un poco más al sur. La madrastra se mordía los labios ante tales palabras y Blancanieves se abanicaba tratando de combatir el calor

-Yo...yo- balbuceó

-Shhh- le calló Edward -No te asustes Mi Bella, no te asustes

-Es que yo...nunca...nunca he- _Vamos Bella, deja de balbucear como una idiota_

-Lo sé Bella, pero entiéndeme, trato de controlarme frente a ti pero esos zapatos no ayudan. Lo siento

Esa fue toda la conversación personal que ambos lograron tener durante el resto del día. Bella trató de evitarlo a toda costa durante el día, cada que el la llamaba ella lo evadía y trataba de no estar a solas con el, y si lo estaba, se aseguraba de estar a una distancia lo suficientemente grande como para poder salir corriendo.

Edward estaba desesperado, cada cinco segundos se pasaba las manos por su despeinado cabello, sabía que ella lo estaba evitando, lo sabía, y eso lo enfurecía. No sabía cómo acercarse a ella.

Cuando casi daban las ocho de la noche y las luces de la calle alumbraban a Cullen Corp. Edward decidió ponerle fin a su martirio.

-Bella, vámonos, te llevo a casa- ordenó

_Oh Diosito...¿y ahora qué hago para decirle que no?_-No Edward, no te preocupes. Yo ya me iba

-Te llevo a tu casa, anda- Bella no pudo zafarse de aquella orden.

Isabella estaba igual que él, desesperada por estar con él, pero era tan inexperta en el sexo y se sentía tan estúpida a su lado que prefería no estar cerca de Edward.

OoO

Ambos llegaron al departamento, apenas Bella abrió la puerta Edward la empujó dentro y la estrelló contra la puerta para besarla

-Te deseo Bella- murmuró contra sus labios

-Edward...no- dijo Bella tratando de alejarlo con sus manos

-No, no puedo- respondió mientras la seguía besando vorazmente

La madrastra le gritaba a Bella que se dejara llevar y Blancanieves simplemente no decía nada

Y Bella, siguiendo los consejos de la sabía madrastra, se dejó llevar; le siguió el beso a Edward mientras ella lo acariciaba por todos lados, enredó sus piernas sobre la cadera de él, Edward comenzó a subirle la falda mientras acariciaba sus piernas lentamente hasta que llegó a sus bragas, Bella se puso alerta, se tensó

-Edward...

-Shh, tranquila nena, tranquila- murmuró a instante de que hizo la delgada tela del encaje a un lado y de golpe metió un dedo en el sexo de Bella, ella gimió y se agarró fuertemente de sus hombros cerrando los ojos, él empezó a bombear el dedo dentro del sexo de Bella -Tan suave- gemía Edward a la vez que añadía otro dedo

Bella abrió los ojos -Oh si- apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta

Edward se acercó a su boca -¿Te gusta? Dímelo ¿Te gusta?- preguntó

-Si- murmuró

-Más fuerte- ordenó -Más fuerte

-¡Si!- gritó

-¡Grítalo!¡Más fuerte!¡Maldita sea!- el movimiento de su dedo dentro de ella comenzó a ser frenético, ella gritó

-¡Siii!¡Me gusta!

Edward pegó su frente a la de ella y la besó, el movimiento era cada vez más fuerte, comenzó a masajear su pequeño y duro botón de nervios, alternando cada movimiento. Bella enterró los dedos en el cabello de Edward, algo comenzaba a crecer en su vientre y se hacía grande y más grande a cada segundo, Edward sentía como sus dedos eran aprisionados por el sexo de Bella, su clímax estaba por llegar.

Instantes después Bella echó la cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos, golpeo la puerta, era lo mas cerca que tenia, el orgasmo había llegado, se mordió el labio para no gritar y sólo un ligero gemido salió de su garganta

Edward besó su cuello tiernamente -Eres perfecta- le soltó las piernas y la dejó sobre el suelo, Isabella se acomodó la falda. Cuando la pasión había pasado ella no sabía cuál era el siguiente pasó _Mierda, ¿y ahora qué?_

La cargó al estilo novia y la llevó hasta su habitación recostándola en la cama, Bella, que pensaba que ahora venía la siguiente parte se sorprendió al ver cómo Edward bajaba la cama y la tapaba con el cobertor para luego dejar un casto beso en sus labios -Dulces sueños Mi Bella- susurró en su oído

La madrastra estaba triste, yacía sentada en su trono con un enorme puchero pues ya se había preparado para la acción, tenía el liguero puesto.

-Pero..- protestó Bella, Edward rió

-Ha sido demasiado para ti por hoy pequeña- se levantó de la cama -Mañana...- pero no terminó la frase, Bella le hizo un espacio en la cama

-Ven, acuéstate hoy conmigo- dijo

-No Bella, te deseo demasiado y si me quedo aquí contigo puede que no responda de mi mismo- contestó -Hasta mañana

Bella vio como el desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación y luego se iba

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y se sorprendió a sí misma por sus pensamientos _¡Maldición Edward! Me dejaste a medias...yo quería más_ negó con la cabeza, Blancanieves la reprendía _¿Qué pasó con el miedo a estar cerca de él? ¿Dónde quedó? Todo el día te la pasaste evitándolo para que ahora quieras más..._

Bella se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, había tenido a Edward ahí abajo, el la había tocado, había tocado su sexo... ¿Al siguiente día cómo haría para verlo a la cara en la oficina? ¡Se moriría de vergüenza! ¡Pero rayos! Quería más de aquello, quería más de Edward

_Oh Bella, ni siquiera has tenido sexo con el y ya estás delirando. Eres una zorra... _pensaba cómicamente _Si, lo somos ¿y qué? _Decía la madrastra, sin embargo Blancanieves sabía callarlas a las dos: _¿Dónde has dejado a Jimmy Bella? ¿Dónde? ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado? Recuerda que a él lo amabas ¿pero a Edward? ¿A él también lo amas? _Reclamaba

Bella se sorprendió, era verdad, ¿amaba a Edward?, con él había hecho más cosas en una noche que con Jimmy en tres años, se planteo aquella pregunta ¿amor? ¿cariño? Bella negaba con la cabeza. No. Aquello sólo era pura atracción ¿verdad?

Pero lo dudaba, sentía una atracción especial hacia él, una fuerte atracción, con él si le nacía hacer el amor y todo ello a lo que ella jamás se había atrevido, lo contrario con James. Pero tenía miedo, tal vez sí lo amaba, tal vez demasiado, pero ¿y si él no lo hacía? Edward jamás le había dicho que la amaba ni le había dado pistas de aquello

Sonó el teléfono, Bella se emocionó ¿sería Edward?

-¿Hola?- llamó

-¡Belli!¿Cómo has estado amiga mía?¡Oh, lo siento! Creo que te he abandonado- era Alice

-Hola Alice, no te preocupes, estoy bien ¿y tu, que tal con Jasper?

-Fenomenal Bella, ¡Es el mejor hombre del mundo!¡Oye! ¿Adivina qué?- hubo un silencio- ¡Es el hermano de tu jefe!

Bella se trabó -¿De... de Edward Cullen?-preguntó

-¡Claro Belli! ¿Qué ya te has conseguido otro jefe?- rió Alice divertida

-No- dijo -Bueno, pues vaya sorpresa, no lo sabía

-Bueno, te dejo, voy a salir con Jasper- susurró Alice

-¿A salir?- Bella se extrañó -Pero si son las doce de la noche...

Alice dio una risita nerviosa -Si...si...ya sé...bueno adiós, iré a visitarte en cuanto pueda ¡lo juro!

Inesperadamente Alice colgó y Bella se encogió de hombros, dejó el teléfono en su lugar

¿Hermanos? Edward nunca le había hablado de que tenía hermanos...ni siquiera sabía quienes eran sus padres, la voz de Blancanieves habló _Oh Bella, ¿y qué esperabas?¿Qué te contara toda su vida? Si después de todo tu solo eres su...amante_

OoO

Dos semanas antes...

Al otro lado del mundo; Londres, Inglaterra

En un pub de la cuidad de Londres, Tanya Denali daba un sorbo a su bitter.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó un misterioso hombre

-Oh querido, al parecer no has entendido nada- Tanya se inclinó sobre la mesa -Quiero que viajes inmediatamente a Nueva York e investigues todo sobre él... dónde vive, dónde trabaja, lo que hace... y quiero saber si tiene a alguna perra a su lado, necesito la información lo antes posible haber si de una vez por todas puedo salirme de esta maldita cuidad que detesto

-Entonces, como muy tarde en un mes tendrá toda la información que quiere- informó el hombre y Tanya alzó una ceja

-¿Un mes?- preguntó -Eso es demasiado tiempo- se puso de pie y se inclinó un poco hacia él mostrando gran parte de sus pechos -¿Qué te parece en dos semanas?

El hombre tartamudeó recordando las estupendas noches de pasión que ella le había hecho pasar-Sssi, lo que usted diga- afirmó

Tanya sonrió cínicamente -Entonces querido, te espero en un par de semanas- le besó apenas los sonrosados labios -Hasta entonces- caminó a la salida, un sujeto la jaló por el brazo y sopló su aliento alcohólico sobre su oído

-¿Cuánto cobras?- preguntó este

-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos no te hagas estúpida, ¿cuánto cobras por acostarte conmigo?- susurró, Tanya estaba a punto de soltar una cachetada a aquel sujeto, pero al recordar que no tenía ni un sólo quinto en su bolsa le sonrió y se abrió más el escote de su vestido rojo y lo miró bien, el hombre, cómo buen inglés, era alto, atractivo y de ojos grises

-Pues, ¿te parece bien 500 libras?- pidió Tanya y él sonrió

-Perfecto, vámonos, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó éste

-Me llamo como tu quieras que me llame cariño- contestó riendo

OoO

Al día siguiente Bella se pasó todo el día entre montones de trabajo, se encargaba de organizar la publicidad del perfume y quería que todo saliera perfecto, como ya era costumbre, evitaba a Edward ya que cuando llegó en la mañana él la esperaba con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas

-Buenos días señor- saludó Bella

-Hola Mi Bella- Edward la miró de arriba a abajo -Qué bonita estás hoy

Ese día Bella se había puesto un conjunto de Escada, consistía en un pantalón de tubo y una chaqueta cuello redondo sin botones en color rosa pálido y una blusa transparente cuello redondo en color café, a final, con un zapatos D&G en color crema.

-Gracias- contestó sonrojada

Edward se acercó a ella y olió su cabello, que ese día estaba suelto -Hueles delicioso- dijo en su oído -Aunque- tomó su cintura -Hay una parte de tí que huele mejor- susurró

Bella, inocente y curiosa no sabía a lo que él se refería -¿A si?- inquirió -¿Cuál?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y en un movimiento relámpago la tenía sobre el escritorio con las piernas abiertas, acarició el sexo de Bella por encima de la tela del pantalón -Esta parte huele mejor- afirmó mientras veía con una sonrisa traviesa los ojos abiertos de Bella

-¡Edward!- gritó Bella – pueden vernos - dijo mientras trataba de empujarlo

-Si, lo sé, ¿no te parece excitante?- contestó

-Oh, Edward, por favor, déjame ir, la modelo de la campaña está por llegar y me quedan por organizar demasiadas cosas

Edward bufó -Está bien, pero antes salúdame como es debido- pegó sus labios a los de ella y la besó apasionadamente, Bella comenzaba a marearse y se separó de él para poder respirar -Buenos días Edward

Edward hizo un tierno puchero -¿Sólo Edward?- inquirió -¿No tienes un sobrenombre de cariño para mi, Mi Bella?

Bella pensaba en un sobrenombre, mientras que Blancanieves y la Madrastra le ayudaban en la búsqueda pero sin resultado

-Está bien, ya habrá tiempo para esas cosas- dijo Edward interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -Pero, mira lo que te he traído- un enorme ramo de rosas rojas apareció frente al rostro de Bella -Espero que te gusten

Ella tomó el ramo y las llevó a su nariz -Uhnn, gracias Edward, son preciosas- dijo mientras se bajaba del escritorio y se acomodaba la ropa, caminó hacia la salida cuando recordó lo que Alice le había dicho por teléfono

-Mmm...¿Edward? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo temerosa

Edward que ya se había sentado en su silla alzó la mirada, hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a continuar

-¿Tienes hermanos?- inquirió

El gesto de Edward se hizo profundo y después de unos minutos de silencio contestó -Si, tengo dos hermanos, Jasper y Emmet, yo soy el mayor, ¿algo más?- alzó una ceja

-¿Y tus padres...?

-Mis padres se llaman Carlisle y Esme y viven en Los Hamptons, ¿algo más?- preguntó impaciente

Bella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, negando con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta

.¿Bella?- llamó Edward

-¿Sí?

-Si quieres mantener tu virginidad por unos cuántos días más, deja de morderte los labios- sentenció mientras se acariciaba la barbilla

Isabella salió de la oficina híper ventilando mientras que la Madrastra gritaba _¡Maldita virginidad! ¡Al diablo! _Aprovechó que ninguna secretaria estaba ahí para esconder las flores entre las cosas de su escritorio.

El resto de la mañana no paro ni un momento, a las 9:30 llegó la modelo que había elegido para la campaña y al verla no pudo evitar sentir celos al saber que estaría a solas con Edward, quien terminó por aceptarla.

Se pasó el día viajando por Nueva York, tuvo que ir a la Quinta Av. A comprar la ropa y los accesorios que la modelo usaría para el perfume, fue a Central Park a buscar el lugar donde se tomarían las fotos y a reservar los espectaculares donde estarían puestas las lonas de la campaña, aprovechó estar cerca de esas zonas para ir a un restaurante, dieron las seis de la tarde y su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente

-Aló

-¿Dónde demonios estás?- la voz de Edward se oía contenida como la de un león enjaulado

Bella soltó una risita, lo que logró enfurecer más a Edward

-¿Te burlas de mí?- dijo -¿Te parece divertido?

-Oh, no, no es eso león- la palabra salió de la boca de Bella antes de que pudiera pensarla

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- preguntó

-E...yo...león- tartamudeó

-Mmm...león- musitó Edward- me gusta

-¿De...de verdad?- preguntó aún asustada

-Si- respondió frío -¿En dónde estás?

-En...en la Madison Av. En un restaurante

-¿Estas con alguien?- preguntó furioso

Bella se quedó boquiabierta -Oh no, no. Tenía hambre y vine a comer, sólo eso

-Te quiero en tu departamento en cinco minutos- sentenció

-¿Para qué?

-Yo también tengo hambre Bella, mucha maldita hambre y no pienso aguantarla más, en tu departamento en cinco minutos- colgó

A Bella no le quedaba otra alternativa, llegó a su departamento en diez minutos debido al tráfico.

Se asustó al ver que Edward estaba sentado en la sala con los brazos extendidos sobre el sofá y con la mirada perdida en el tiempo

-¿Edward?- le llamó, éste la miró detenidamente

-Dime algo Isabella- miró su reloj -Cuando yo digo cinco minutos, ¿qué quiere decir?¿Una hora?¿Un año?- se levantó del sillón mientras se dirigía hacia ella

-Es que... había tráfico- se excusó

-¡Me importa una mierda!- gritó al golpear la barra de la cocina -¡Estabas con alguien! ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estabas con alguien!- se acercó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo -Dime Bella, ¿el besa mejor que yo? ¿te toca mejor que yo?

Blancanieves lloraba al ver a Edward enojado y la orgullosa Madrastra alzaba la cabeza mientras se preparaba para enfrentar a Edward

Bella explotó -¡Ya basta Edward! ¡Desde que me salí de la oficina lo único que hice fue trabajar! ¡Fui a rentar el lugar en que se tomarán las fotos! ¡Compré la ropa de la campaña! ¡Renté los espectaculares!- trataba de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito -¡Trabajé!¡No vi a nadie! ¡No estaba con nadie!

-¡Mientes!- gritó Edward, en un acto desesperado le quitó la chaqueta y rasgó la finísima tela de la blusa de Escada -¡Maldición! ¡No llevas sostén!- la empujó contra la pared -¿Así saliste a la calle?¿Quieres que todos te vean no es así?- se acercó a ella para besarla pero Bella giró la cabeza

-No Edward, suéltame- pidió

-No- la tomó por el cuello para dejar un rastro de besos húmedos, le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, con una mano abarcó uno de sus senos y comenzó a acariciarlos, su boca bajó hasta uno de ellos y lamió el pezón

-¡Dios!- gimió quedito, se mordía el labio para no gritar y convencerse a sí misma que seguía enojada

Él seguía con la misma acción mientras veía como ella evitaba gemir -Grita- pidió -¡Grita!

-N-n-nooo!- respondió

Edward sonrió y la besó en la boca -Isabella, ya no aguanto, ya no aguanto- susurró -Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que te desmayes

Bella se alarmó, Blancanieves se fue corriendo a esconderse en la casita de los enanos y la madrastra se ponía el liguero una vez más

-No, Edward, por favor- cerró los ojos

Él se acercó a ella -¿no quieres?- preguntó

-No es eso, es que...

Antes de que pudiera formular palabra Edward rasgó la tela de pantalón y de un jalón tiró las braguitas de encaje azul al suelo, pasó los brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y la cargó hasta la cama, dejándola caer allí, Edward se levantó de la cama para admirar la vista que tenía en ese momento -No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado esto- en menos de un segundo, camisa, pantalón, medias y zapatos habían desaparecido y quedaba sólo él con unos bóxer negros

Isabella híper ventilaba mientras paseaba su mirada por el cuerpo de Edward, el tono de piel era pálido y pulcro como el mármol, las curvas de los músculos hacían suaves sombras en la piel, se notaba que hacía ejercicio... y mucho, una línea recta iba desde su abdomen y se perdía en el resorte de sus bóxer

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le llamó Edward, y Bella se dio cuenta de que inconcientemente había comenzado a morderse el labio

-Si- contestó, la Madrastra brincaba de felicidad y el corazón de Bella latía a niveles máximos, ¡era la primera vez que le veía desnudo!

Edward subió en la cama y se colocó encima de ella, apoyando todo su peso sobre sus brazos, a esas alturas, la timidez de Bella se había ido de viaje. Edward comenzó una caricia fantasma desde su cara hasta sus caderas, donde se detuvo

-Como adoro esta parte de ti- musitó mientras con una mano abarcaba parte de las caderas, se inclinó sobre Bella y quedó a centímetros de su boca -Abre las piernas

Como si de un resorte se tratara Bella obedeció, él acariciando su intimidad, un dedo dentro de ella, jugaba en su interior, ella gimió, se arqueó, no se paro a pensar solo a sentir, eso era tan bueno y tan nuevo, el dedo seguía bombeando dentro de ella, entraba y salía, entraba y salía, otro dedo más dentro, golpeando, tocando, acariciando las paredes de su vagina, cada toque era un paso cerca del abismo

-Edward...- Isabella mantenía lo ojos cerrados, estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría luego -Hazme el amor...por favor- susurró quedo. Edward paró el movimiento en seco

-Repítelo- ordenó -Repítelo una vez más

Ella tomó aire -Hazme el amor, ya no lo soporto, por favor... por favor

Sonrió -Tus deseos son órdenes Mi Bella- se acercó a su oreja -Bájame el bóxer, ella, impaciente llevó ambas manos hacia el elástico y lo bajó de un tirón, la enorme erección saltó orgullosa apuntando a su vientre, era grueso y grande. Comenzó a morderse el labio y oyó un rugido de parte de él. _Todo eso no va a caber en mí, me moriré...es enorme _pensaba

De un lugar deconocido, Edward sacó un condón y se lo puso a instante, tomó su pene con una de sus manos y lo llevó hasta la entrada de Bella, poco a poco, sabía que debía ser paciente _Con cuidado Edward...con cuidado...es su primera vez...tranquilo...tranquilo..._ se adentró en ella, primero la punta, luego todo lentamente, sintió topar con algo... sabía lo que era

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó, ella sólo asintió. Empujó duro hasta la base, Isabella soltó un gritito, placer y dolor. Bella sentía dolor, mucho dolor, pero trataba de no demostrarlo

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- dijo -Sigue

El dolor pasó para dar paso a una nube intensa de placer, Edward comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, lento y acompasado -Más rápido- pidió Bella. Edward tomó uno de sus senos y comenzó a chupar de uno de ellos, con la otra mano masajeaba el otro, Bella gemía alto y él adoraba eso

A los minutos ambos oían el chocar de sus caderas, Edward empujaba hasta adentro rápidamente, salía y entraba a un ritmo demencial. Una burbuja iba naciendo en el vientre de Bella, una opresión de placer estaba en su pecho, caa vez más rápido, Edward gemía en su oído alentando a su orgasmo que llegó como una bala, su cuerpo vibraba y a la vez sintió como Edward se vaciaba en su interior, sin dejar de moverse lento dentro de ella.

Edward cayó agotado a su lado, y la arrastró con él para abrazarla, besó su frente -Eres hermosa Mi Bella, hermosa- susurró y a Bella se le ablandó el corazón, colocó una mano sobre su pecho pero Edward inmediatamente se levantó y volvió con una toalla con hielos, se inclinó para limpiar la entrepierna de Bella que tenía un poco de sangre, Bella sintió que el dolor comenzaba a calmarse, Edward regresó para volver a acostarse a su lado

-¿Edward?- le llamó

-Dime Mi Bella

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el enojo?

Volteó a mirarla y sonrió de medio lado -¿Tu que crees?- respondió

-Es que...- musitó -No me gusta que desconfíes así de mí, siento que piensas que yo salgo a la calle únicamente a buscar tíos y eso no es así, y cuando tengo una relación, si así puedo llamarle a esto que tenemos, la respeto, te respeto Edward.

-Lo sé, lo siento- en ese momento Edward se percató del colgante que Bella llevaba en el cuello, lo tomó con un dedo -¿Algún día me contarás cómo fué tu pasada relación?- trató de sonar tranquilo, pero los celos lo invadían y a pesar de que él la había espiado cuando aún estaba James quería escucharlo de sus propios labios, Isabella dudó, ¿se lo contaría a él? ¿Sería capaz? ¿Le tendría la confianza?

-Vámos Bella, dime, cuéntame todo

Ella suspiró y acarició el colgante junto con el dedo de Edward -Esto me lo dió él- dijo mientras daba vuelta al corazón y le mostraba la leyenda _"I'm Yours" _-Me lo dió una mañana en el instituto- anunció, su mirada se perdió en el tiempo...recordándolo -Tenía quince años, vivía en Forks y entonces llegó un chico nuevo al instituto, era alto, rubio y guapo, un día se acercó a mí y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con la tarea de cálculo, en el almuerzo nos juntamos sólos en una mesa y comenzé a expicarle el trabajo, pero el no paraba de mirarme, así ocurrió durante todos los días un mes completo, hasta que un día cuando yo iba para mi casa me ofreció llevarme. Cuando estábamos en su auto me confesó que yo le gustaba mucho y me pidió que fuéramos novios ¿y cómo podría negarme? Todas las chicas del instituto se morían por él, entre ellas yo. Así fué durante tres años, íbamos a fiestas, estábamos todo el tiempo juntos y veíamos películas viejas, a papá le caía bien y su madre me adoraba, cuando ya llevábamos dos años juntos me confesó que cuando cumpliera dieciocho se haría cargo de la empresa de su padre, en síntesis, era un adolescente millonario. La vida nos sonreía, un día me propuso casarme con él y...- le miró a los ojos -El resto ya lo sabes

Edward asintió -¿Por qué sigues llevando esto?- señaló el collar

-Porque una parte de mí no lo deja ir y quiero tener algo de él aquí conmigo, aunque sé que eso tendrá que terminar pronto, debo dejar que él descanse en paz- dijo

Edward escuchó con atención -¿Y porqué nunca...tuvieron...sexo?- inquirió

-Eso fué extraño, para empezar su madre le había inculcado la idea de que tenía que llegar vírgen al matrimonio y James mantenía eso, además, una parte de mí sentía que él no era el indicado, no me nacía hacer nada con él. Nunca entendi muy bien eso, y pensaba que eso cambiaría el día en que nos casaramos- se encogió de hombros -Claro que eso nunca pasará, Edward, ¿ahora puedo hacerte una pregunta yo?- esperó que el dijera que sí -¿Por qué tus padres nunca van a Cullen Corp.?

Edward se removió -Cuando papá se jubiló, hace como un año, dejó toda la empresa y las propiedades en mis manos, dijo que era tiempo de estar con mamá y de ser buen esposo, así que sólo va a Cullen Corp cuando pasa algo importante o hay junta directiva, y a mamá jamás le gustó la empresa, dice que eso absorbe la vida de los demás

-¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-Adelante

-¿Cuántas...mujeres has tenido a tu lado?

El alzó una ceja, parecía molesto -Más de las que me gustaría aceptar

-¿Entonces cuándo fué tu última relación normal?

-Cuando tú llegaste- el sonrió

Bella bufó -Esto no es una relación "normal"

-Lo és, tu sabes perfectamente que Victoria no cuenta, si no fuera por ella, tú serías mi novia

El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido para luego empezar a latir desbocado ante tal afirmación

-Edward, es en serio, ¿cuándo fué tu última relación?

Él frunció los labios -Hace cinco años

Ella se sorprendió -¿Tanto tiempo?

-Si

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-¡Sólo quiero saber!

-Tanya... Tanya Denali... y por favor...no me preguntes más de ella

Bella entendió y cambió de tema -¿Y tu hermano Jasper? ¿Sabías que tiene una relación con mi mejor amiga no?- preguntó

-Si, ya lo sabía- dió por terminada la conversación -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bueno, pues me dá gusto que mi amiga haya...- vió como Edward ladeó la cabeza

-Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿no te has arrepentido?

Bella negó -Se a lo que te refieres, no me he arrpentido, me siento bien, más que bien y gracias

-¿Gracias?

-Si, gracias por haber sido tan paciente conmigo- lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, Edward los tapó a ambos con el edredón

-Descansa Mi Bella, mañana te espera un día agitado- ella lo escuchó

-¿Día agitado?¿Qué haremos mañana?- preguntó

-Mañana te llevaré a mi casa...- anunció antes de abrasarla posesivamente e invitarla a dormir, ella no supo que decir _¿Su casa? ¡Dios! ¡Su casa! ¿Que haré yo allí? _La madrastra y Blancanieves estaban en un retiro mental, no se les veía por algún lado

-Mmmmm...¿Edward?

-Dime Mi Bella

-¿Me...- tomó aire -¿Me quieres?

Edward exhaló todo el aire de golpe -¿Te refieres a...? ¿A que si te amo?

Ella asintió

El monstruo interior de Edward gritaba desde sus adentros _Dile que sí...dile que sí y ella será nuestra para siempre...miente...miente...dile que sí_ Edward hizo caso

-Claro- respondió después de una eternidad -¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?

Bella se quedó sin aire en sus pulmones ¡El la amaba! ¡La amaba! ¡Aquel Dios griego la amaba!...En ese momento todas sus dudas se disiparon... ella también lo hacía

-Yo también Edward, yo también te amo- confesó antes de dormir

Edward veló su sueño, se quedó ahí hasta que ella se quedó dormida, su monstruo interior hablaba por él _Al fin ella es toda nuestra, ¿que sientes?, estuviste dentro de ella, la poseíste, la embestiste, la follaste, ahora es tuya...justo como querías...le mentiste...mentiste _Edward acarició su mejilla _Si Bella, ya eres mía... sólo mía, yo fuí el primero y el único, el único, no habrá nadie...lo mato...¡te mato!...¡El único que puede estar dentro de ti!...¡Nadie!...¡Nadie!...Eres tan suave y estrecha...tan...delicada...no te merezco...lo sé...pero eres mía...¡Yo soy tu dueño!_

No durmió en toda la noche, se dedicó a mirarla y a observar cada uno de sus gestos al dormir...ella hablaba en sueños...hablaba más que cuando estaba despierta.

OoO

Isabella se levantó a las dos de la mañana y Edward no estaba a su lado, se envolvió en la sábana y caminó fuera del cuarto, al parecer Edward hablaba por teléfono, estaba recargado en la ventana, Bella se pegó a una de las paredes ara ecuchar y que el no la viera

-Victoria ya te dije que no me molestes- se le oía la voz enojada -No...ni iré mañana a tu departamento...tampoco puedo salir mañana contigo...tengo cosas que hacer...¡no estoy con nadie!...¡Yo no tengo amantes!...vete de compras a París...¡déjame en paz!...te giraré un cheque...si ya sé...luego...hasta luego- le colgó

Bella se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, se sentía mal por Victoria, estaba tentada de terminar eso que tenía con él... ella no servía para ser amante de nadie, cuando vió que Edward se daba la vuelta hacia la habitación corrió de puntitas hasta la cama, haciéndose la dormida. Edward entró al cuarto y volvió a acostarse a su lado

-¿Quién llamó?- preguntó ella sin poderse contener

-Mi madre- mintió -Quería saber si estaba bien

Ella, sin darse la vuelta, entornó los ojos -¿A las dos de la mañana?

-Si- contestó seco -duerme

Blancanieves reclamaba desde su cabeza a Bella, estaba cruzada de brazos mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pequeño pié _¿Por qué reclamas?...No tienes derecho...a fin de cuentas sólo eres su..._ Bella calló a su mente antes de que pronunciara aquella palabra...

-Pero no quiero dormir- respondió mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la cara a Edward y éste sonreía mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él

-¿A no?- inquirió -¿Entonces que te apetece hacer Mi Bella?

Ella se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros

-Bueno- dijo Edward relamiéndose los labios -Yo si sé lo que me gustaría hacer

Antes de que Bella pudiera darse cuenta lo tenía a el sobre su cuello, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, aquello se sentía tan bien, aquello se sentía tan bueno... y tan nuevo.

OoO

Tanya sonrió mientras aterrizaba en el aeropuerto JFK, ahora estaba en donde quería estar, cerca de él. Se regocijaba de sí misma, lo tenía en la mira...lo vigilaría. Estaba herida, él la había abandonado, la había dejado sóla.

_Te voy a joder Edward...vas a ser mío...te voy a joder..._ pensaba

OoO

_**Canción: Sexy Silk**_

_**Artista: Jessie J  
**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? Es mi primer lemmon y espero les haya gustado, porque claro... habrá más.  
**_

_**Este Edward... ¿por qué miente? ¡hombres!... y ha aparecido nuestra enemiga número uno... ¡Tanya!... ella será un color de cabeza para estos dos...  
**_

_**Como siempre, comenten, añadan alerts, favoritos y entren a Youtube a escuchar esta fabulosa canción de Jessie J, que a mí, en lo personal, me parece súper Sexy ;)  
**_

_**Les dejo un adelanto del próximo cap para que no digan que soy tan mala...  
**_

_**Besitos  
**_

OoO

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Bella

Edward sonrió -Un látigo, ¿no los conocías?

El corazón de Bella sufrió un paro cardiaco y Blancanieves había caído en coma

-¿Por qué tienes...un látigo?- había dejado de tomar oxígeno

El se puso tenso, sus ojos se oscurecieron -No quieres saber

-Te lo estoy preguntando- dijo -Quiero saber- sostenía el instrumento de cuero entre sus manos

-Me gusta...golpear- tomó aire -a las mujeres

De inmediato se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, ni Edward ni Bella se movían, hasta se podían ver detenidamente las partículas de polvo que viajaban en el aire. Bella soltó el látigo sobre la cama. Edward se acercó con cuidado a recogerlo de la cama y estiró el látigo con sus puños. Ella se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia ella aún con el látigo entre las manos, sonreía cínicamente y tenía los ojos oscuros -No irás a correr ¿verdad?

OoO

_**Amy W.**_


	9. La Jaula Del León

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

_**Nenas, aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, son el alimento de todas las escritoras. Besos a todas ustedes, a las que comentan y a las que no.**_

_**Millones de abrazos a mi beta Beakis, que ya se merece un descanso. ¡Muchas gracias nena! Nunca me abandonas**_

_**NOTAS IMPORTANTES AL FINAL.**_

_**No os entretengo más, a leer.**_

Tu has estado en mi mente

Me encariñé cada día

me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu rostro

Sólo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo me ha costado

Dejar mis dudas a un lado

Tu eres el único al que quiero

No sé por qué estoy asustada

He estado aquí antes

Cada sentimiento, cada palabra, lo he imaginado todo

Nunca sabrás si nunca lo intentas

Olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío

Te reto a que me dejes ser la primera y la única

Prometo que soy digna de estar entre tus brazos

Así que vamos, y dame la oportunidad

Para probar que soy la única que puede caminar esa milla

Hasta el fin de las estrellas

Capítulo 9: La Jaula Del León

La tenue luz del sol de otoño pegó directamente en el rostro de Bella haciendo imposible que mantuviera los ojos cerrados por más tiempo, al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue a Edward aún dormido, Bella recargó su cabeza sobre su mano y lo miró por unos segundos, dormido parecía pacífico y tierno, claro que aquello sólo era una ilusión. Pero aquel león la amaba, él se lo había dicho, aunque se sentía un poco culpable por James pero en el fondo ella sabía que él querría que ella fuera feliz, levantó su mano y acarició la cara de Edward, la piel era suave y una incipiente barba comenzaba a crecer picando bajo las palmas de sus manos. Se acercó a su oído -Yo te amo Edward- susurró

Se levantó de la cama desnuda, sentía un dolor casi inexistente en su entrepierna, sonrió, había perdido la virginidad, se dirigió hacia el baño esperando ver en su reflejo algún cambio físico, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca, se puso un conjunto de lencería negro y encima un conjunto de color rosa fuerte con blusa de piel y falda de algodón con cinturón metálico marca Dior, saltó dentro de los tacones Bottega Veneta, se

Se dio la vuelta y vio como Edward la miraba tumbado en la cama y con las manos detrás de su cabeza. El sonreía.

-Buenos días- le dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a besarle los labios

-Hola- respondió -Estás hermosa Mi Bella- Bella se quedó mirándolo mientras comenzaba a morderse los labios, dirigió sus manos hacia el abdomen de Edward, pero el rápidamente agarró sus manos y las retiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh no señorita Swan, el día de hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- se levantó rápido de la cama y se dirigió al baño, Bella torció los labios enfadada.

A los quince minutos un Edward perfectamente limpio y fresco vestido aún con el traje del día anterior apareció en la sala, ella hacia maromas en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Edward

-El desayuno

-No, ya es tarde, comeremos en mi casa, vámonos- ordenó

-Pero...

-Isabella...- advirtió -Tenemos un viaje de hora y media por delante

Ella rodó los ojos, pero sabiendo que no había nada que hacer se dirigió a su cuarto y tomó su bolso de charol Gucci y un abrigo negro.

-De acuerdo, vámonos

OoO

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al Aston Martin de Edward, afuera hacia un día nublado y prácticamente no había sol.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y le dio una vuelta en su lugar

-Te ves adorable- susurró

Bella se sonrojó -¿De verdad? Gracias

-Claro Mi Bella, eres una mujer hermosa- Edward dio otro beso en su frente

Blancanieves suspiraba tontamente mientras miraba la escena. Subieron al auto y arrancaron a toda prisa

-¿Dónde queda tu apartamento?- preguntó Bella al ver que iban por la I-278*

-No vamos a ir a mi departamento- contestó -Vamos a ir a mi casa

Bella entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no entendía

-Mi departamento queda en Tribeca*, ahí me quedo la mayoría del tiempo, pero mi casa queda en Southampton*

Bella asintió -¿Y por qué no te quedas en tu casa en vez de tu penthouse?

Edward rió -Porque si lo hiciera tendría que manejar todos los días durante dos horas hasta el trabajo Bella

Blancanieves y la Madrastra la golpearon mentalmente ¡Claro tonta! La madrastra negaba con la cabeza

El resto del viaje Bella dejó de hacer preguntas y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje, en especial cuando llegaron a Long Island y se podía apreciar el mar a lo lejos. Isabella volteó hacia Edward y admiró su perfil, su rostro era el mejor paisaje que una mortal como ella pudiera apreciar. Su cabello despeinado tocando su frente, pestañas largas, nariz recta, labios cincelados y mentón cuadrado y fuerte.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera callarlo, un audible suspiro salió de su boca. Edward la miró

-¿Y ese suspiro señorita Swan?- preguntó

Bella se sonrojó -Estaba mirándote y...eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida

Edward se tenso y Bella pudo notarlo -No digas eso Isabella, por favor- cerró los ojos un segundo -No lo hagas

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él encendió el estéreo y cambió de tema -¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?- inquirió

Bella todavía confundida se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué Edward?- preguntó

-¿por que, qué?

-¿Por qué estás aquí...conmigo?

Edward arrugó la frente -No te sigo

Ella suspiró -Me refiero a... ¿por qué te gusto?¿Por qué te has enamorado de mi? ¿por qué?

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en Edward Oh Bella, no lo hago, no te amo, mentí, no te amo

Se acomodó en el asiento -Porque eres la mujer más adorable, fuerte y sexi que he conocido. Eres bella, hermosa Bella- tocó su mejilla, no mentía respecto a eso

Ella asintió -Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo, te amo Edward- dijo, él no respondió, en vez de hacerlo puso música a todo volumen

La canción que sonaba en el auto era Sex On Fire de Kings Of Leon, ambos se miraron y sonrieron

-Demasiado oportuno- dijo Bella

-Oh si, señorita Swan- respondió riendo, se veía tan joven y despreocupado cuando lo hacía

La energía en el ambiente se cargó de electricidad, algo raro.

Después de dos horas el paisaje comenzó a llenarse de árboles y casas enormes y lujosas con terrenos excesivamente grandes.

Edward dió vuelta en una calle y de pronto sólo había árboles, todo verde. Conforme se iban acercando en medio de un enorme jardín se alzaba majestuosamente la casa más grande que Isabella hubiera podido imaginar, se estacionaron en la parte trasera de la construcción en donde estaba el garage, otros cinco autos igual de lujosos que el Aston Martin estaban estacionados ahí.

Edward apagó el motor y bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

Tomados de las manos caminaron a la parte delantera de la casa, cuando Bella estaba a un metro de la puerta de entrada pudo apreciar realmente cuan grande era la casa.

Mierda, esto es realmente grande pensó.

-¿Qué te parece?- inquirió Edward cortando sus pensamientos

Bella estaba con la boca abierta -Es...es ¡rayos! ¡Es grandiosa Edward!- respondió en un grito

El rió -No has visto el interior- mientras Edward abría la puerta Isabella tuvo unos instantes para admirar aquello. La contrucción era minimalista, la casa era de dos pisos, algunos de los muros eran blancos y otros eran de madera, de toda la casa sobresalía un cubo de madera con tres grandes ventanales, así como el resto de la casa que tenía cristales por todas partes, algunos de piso a techo.

-Isabella, entra- pidió Edward

Isabella hizo caso, en cuanto puso un pie dentro era como entrar a otro mundo, la sala era grande, los pisos eran de madera oscura y los sillones eran de piel color crema con cojines de color azul y café, en el otro extremo había una silla individual de cuero café, una gran mesa café claro estaba en medio, al costado izquierdo había una gran chimenea moderna con pared de mármol crema y dos sillones individuales frente a esta, las paredes frontales eran puro cristal.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Edward

-Claro- respondió

Siguieron con el recorrido, a la izquierda de la sala se encontraba un comedor para seis personas, la mesa era de grueso mármol gris y las sillas eran de piel blanca y patas de madera, del techo colgaban lámparas cuadradas y en diferentes tamaños.

El resto de la casa seguía los mismos patrones, el suelo de madera oscura, muebles barnizados blancos de cuero y paredes de cristal y granito.

La casa contaba con cinco habitaciones tremendamente espaciosas y bonitas, se sorprendió al descubir que la casa contaba con cine privado y en el roof garden* había piscina equipada con asoleaderos además de que afuera exsitía una chimenea exactamente igual a la de la sala con sillones individuales, por si fuera poco la casa contaba con muelle y vista espectacular hacia el mar.

Isabella estaba sin aliento, no le cabía en la cabeza que una persona tuviera una casa tan grande para el solo, tuvo la extraña y triste sensación de que a pesar de que la casa estaba decorada de manera masculina parecía tener un aire familiar, como si el que estuviera viviendo ahí no fuera sólo un hombre soltero sino una familia entera.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de vino?- ofreció Edward cuando se encontraban en el pasillo del segundo piso

-Claro ¿por qué no?- contestó

-Ve hacia allá- señaló Edward hacia una de las puertas de las habitaciones

-¿Para qué?- preguntó

-Esa es mi habitación

-Oh- exclamó Bella

Edward desapareció en las escaleras, Isabella entró en la habitación, esta no seguía la misma decoración de toda la casa; era demasiado clínica, las paredes eran blancas, al igual que el piso de cerámica, en la entrada había una mesita blanca alta de porcelana, una serie de puertas de madera color negro que abarcaban toda una pared, al parecer era, el clóset, en el otro extremo había una ventana de piso al techo que dejaba ver el sorprendente océano, frente a esta había una silla de cuero blanco y patas de metal, en el centro de la gran habitación dominaba una enorme cama con sábanas blancas y almohadas y edredón negro, así como la cabecera, Bella paseaba por la habitación y, aprovechando que Edward no la veía se atrevió a abrir una de las puertas del clóset, lo primero que vió fue los trajes de Edward, miró hacia ambos lados cuidando que nadie estuviera y pegó la nariz a uno de los trajes Mmmm... exquisito...huele tan bien, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando de repente un extraño objeto que yacía al fondo del enorme clóset llamó su atención, se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos, lo miró bien Oh, por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es... rogaba. Se sentó en la cama dando la espalda a la puerta, el instrumento era un mango largo forrado de cuero con varias tiras del mismo material que colgaban fuera de el. Isabella sintió la presencia de Edward a sus espaldas, dió media vuelta, y lo más inocente que pudo, dijo:

-¿Qué es esto?

Edward sonrió -Un látigo, ¿no los conocías?- colocó la copa de vino sobre la mesita blanca

El corazón de Bella sufrió un paro cardiaco y Blancanieves había caído en coma Oh mi...

-¿Por qué tienes...un látigo?- había dejado de tomar oxígeno

El se puso tenso, sus ojos se oscurecieron -No quieres saber

-Te lo estoy preguntando- dijo -Quiero saber- sostenía el instrumento de cuero entre sus manos, estrujándolo

-Me gusta...golpear- tomó aire -a las mujeres

La madrastra encontraba aquello divertido y excitante, paseaba sus dedos por sus medias de red, mientras que Blancanieves encendía la alarma de su cabeza respirando aún con la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Doble mierda!...¿es un sádico?...Oh Dios, ayúdame... ¿en dónde me he metido?

De inmediato se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, ni Edward ni Bella se movían, hasta se podían ver detenidamente las partículas de polvo que viajaban en el aire, Bella soltó el látigo sobre la cama y se puso de pié, Edward se acercó con cuidado a recogerlo y estiró el látigo con sus puños, ella se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él, caminando hacia la salida.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia ella aún con el látigo entre las manos, sonreía malévolamente y tenía los ojos oscuros -No irás a correr ¿verdad?

¡Maldición! Pensaba Bella

Comenzó a tartamudear -Esto...yo...creo que...- señaló con su pulgar hacia la puerta

Edward negó con la cabeza -No te irás- caminaba hacia ella jugando con el látigo, Isabella miraba hacia los lados en busca de algún objeto con cual defenderse, pero no habia nada. La distancia que había entre ellos terminó y podía oler el aliento mentolado de Edward, cerró los ojos

-Edward por favor, no me hagas daño- pidió

-Shhh- susurró

-¿Por qué te gusta golpear mujeres?- preguntó Bella armada de un valor que no tenía

Edward la miró, sus ojos parecían atravesarla -¿Qué importa?- su voz se oía ronca

-A mi me importa- aclaró ella aún contra la puerta

Edward se separó y tiró el látigo al suelo, le dedicó una última mirada a Bella antes de caer de rodillas contra el piso llevándose las manos a la cabeza, las alarmas en la cabeza de Bella volvieron a encenderse ¿Qué demonios...? Al ver que no tenía otra alternativa se incó en el suelo frente a él.

-Edward ¿qué pasa?- preguntó verdadermente preocupada

-Cuando te diga el motivo te irás corriendo y no querrás volver a verme- susurró

-Edward, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, lo que sea, te amo- llevó sus manos a su cabello acariciándolo

El alzó la mirada -¿En verdad es tan importante saber?- preguntó

-Si, lo es

El bufó -Tanya Denali- susurró entre dientes

Ella se extrañó -¿Qué tiene que ver tu ex-novia aquí?

-Ella sólo era una maldita zorra- su voz se oía contenida

Bella ladeó la cabeza -Edward, en verdad no entiendo nada

-Ella me engañó Isabella, me hizo sentir que yo era nada; así que me gusta golpear a las mujeres porque libero toda la mierda que tengo dentro...-agarró su mejilla y la apretó -gracias a ella

Bella no sabía que hacer ¿abrazarlo tal vez? -Edward- soltó todo el aire de golpe -No sé que decir...

El se puso de pie y le tendió una mano que ella tomó a regañadientes -Sólo dime que no te irás- susurró

-Esto...quiero decir- Bella no encontraba las palabras -¿Tu le haces esto a... Victoria?

-Si- esa sóla afirmación era como la muerte para ella -Lo hacía

-Y ella ¿lo permitía?

-Si

-¿Y te gusta cierto?- hablaba con voz tranquila

-Si. Demasiado- contestó

Ella asintió con la cabeza -¿Y qué sientes cuando lo haces?

El se mordió los labios -Me hace sentir lleno, vivo.

Isabella caminó hacia la silla de piel para sentarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo más sus piernas la aguantarían

-¿Le haces esto a todas tus...mujeres?

Edward toca su frente -Si. Tengo la percepción de que todas son como ella

Isabella sabía que él no le había contado todo sobre Tanya y que tal vez no lo haría nunca, pero con la poca información que había recibido fué con la que tomó la decisión de levantarse de la silla e irse.

-Bien- dijo tranquila -Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- caminó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó algo de cristal chocar contra el suelo y al final romperse

-¡No!- gritó Edward tan fuerte que se vió obligada a dar media vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos. Él se acercó en dos grandes zancadas hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros -¡No Isabella!¡No te irás!- gritó -¿Lo ves? Sabía que si te lo decía te irías ¡Lo sabía!

¡Lo sabía!

-No Edward- musitó -No me voy por lo que me has dicho

Él estaba confundido -¿Entonces?

-Edward- rió sarcasticamente -Tu mismo me has dicho que golpear mujeres te hace sentir vivo. Y yo no me voy a dejar golpear por ti- afirmó -Esto no funcionará

El apretó su agarre alrededor de ella -No me has entendido- hizo una pausa -Si yo las golpeo no es con el fin de la violencia- se acercó a sus labios para besarla -Es algo erótico ¿entiendes?- Isabella torció los labios. No sabía que eso existía.

-Es lo mismo- aseguró ella -Yo no soy del tipo de mujeres que se excitan con unos buenos azotes

El rió -Oh Isabella, te sorprenderías al decirte que les gusta a más personas de las que crees

Ella seguía renuente -No Edward, yo te amo, en verdad lo hago pero...

El puso un dedo sobre sus labios -Hagamos una cosa- la soltó -Experimentaremos, no ahora,poco a poco, y si al final decides que no te gusta entonces no lo haremos más ¿De acuerdo?

Edward estaba preparado para que ella aceptara, pero como siempre, Isabella hacía lo que él menos pensaba

-¡No!- exclamó Bella -¿Qué no te das cuenta? Al aceptar que me golpearas sería como aceptar el hecho de que tu me veas como si yo fuera una zorra como lo era Tanya; ¿y sabes qué Edward? Yo no soy eso

-¡Isabella! ¡Por el amor de Dios!- el alzó las manos al techo -Yo no te veo como una igual a Tanya- estaba a punto de decir una gran mentira -Yo... yo te amo Bella- su monstruo interior sonreía -Yo no te veo como ella, tú me haces sentir limpio... puro- cerró los ojos -Me haces creer que tengo alma- Edward en eso no mentía

Isabella se había quedado colgada en el "te amo" que él le había dicho, sus barreras cayeron, se acercó a el y puso sus manos a cada costado de su cara

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no tienes alma?- preguntó

El bajó la mirada, No, No podía decirle que antes era un hombre que vagaba por las calles de Londres buscando mujeres a las que dañar o... a las que matar. si le decía eso ella se iría inevitablememte.

-¿Y a tí que te hace pensar que si tengo alma?- inquirió Edward

-Bueno, he visto que haces donaciones a diferentes fundaciones y apoyas a diferentes centros educativos- contestó Bella

-Eso lo hago para obtener un poco de perdón Isabella, pero sé que no lo obtendré y al contrario, estando contigo me siento redimido ¿lo entiendes?

Bella sentía de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo y lo hizo.

-No- apretó su abrazo -Yo te amo, y tu eres bueno, por favor Edward, no vuelvas a pensar que no tienes alma- Bella volteó su cabeza y besó su pecho

Antes de lo esperado, la atmósfera entre ellos dos había cambiado, del mas puro enojo a la máxima de pasión

Edward pasó sus manos por debajo de la cintura de Bella y la atrajo hacia él, la besó, sus lenguas comenzaron a hacer un baile erótico, se acariciaban, se tocaban.

Bella se vió arrastrada hacia la cama, poco a poco, Edward deslizó la falda por sus muslos junto con las bragas. él alzó su mirada

-Te pones estos conjuntos para provocarme ¿cierto?

Bella se inclinó hacia él para quitarle la camisa pero él la detuvo

-No Swan, esto es para ti- fué el quien continuó desvistiéndola

La blusa se deslizó por sus brazos quedando sólo en sostén, Edward comenzó una caricia por todo su cuerpo, primero los pies, sonrió mientras acariciaba los tacones

-Algún día modelaras para mi solo con todos y cada uno de tus tacones, nena

La caricia se extendió por sus pantorillas, luego por sus rodillas y subir hasta el interior de sus muslos, Bella soltaba pequeños gemidos

-Edward...por favor

-Abre las piernas- ordenó Edward ignorando su petición

Bella obedeció

-Más

Bella las abrió un poco más

-Dime algo Bella, alguna vez... ¿te han hecho sexo oral?- preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta

Isabella negó con la cabeza

Edward sonrió -Ya lo sabía

Se inclinó sobre su entrepierna y aspiró, Bella se retorcía

-Hueles delcicioso- susurró

Isabella sintió una lengua intrusa... ahí abajo, se movía, húmeda, bífida, penetrante, agarró las sábanas en sus puños, gemía alto, no podía evitarlo, de pronto... dientes, los dientes de Edward mordieron su clítoris suavemente, Bella veía estrellas, puntos de colores.

Edward chupaba, besaba, mordía por todos lados, su lengua penetró mientras con su pulgar estimulaba su sensible botón de nervios, lo que multiplicaba las sensaciones al millón.

Enredó sus manos en el cabello de Edward y lo jalaba hacia ella, insitándolo a seguir, la conocida burbuja comenzaba a oprimir el vientre bajo de Isabella, las paredes de su vagina comenzaron a cerrarse, Edward sabía que su final estaba cerca, sumergió dos dedos dentro de ella, bombeando rápidamente.

-Eso nena, déjalo ir- susurró antes de que Bella explotara en un maravilloso orgasmo y Edward se agachó para chupar la evidencia de su clímax.

-mmm... delicioso- musitó, Bella casi tiene otro orgasmo ante la visión.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, Bella pudo saborear el sabor salino.

-Eres maravillosa- dijo Edward abrazándola

Bella lo empujó hacia abajo quedando ella sobre él.

-Creo que estás demasiado vestido- dijo en una sonrisa, desabrochó su pantalón y camisa, en cinco segundos Edward estaba completamente desnudo

-Whoa Bella- se sorprendió

Edward tenía una enorme erección e Isabella se relamió los labios, se acercó a sus caderas y puso una mano sobre su pene guiándolo a su entrada, se deslizó lentamente en él, ambos gimieron al unísono ante la sensación, Edward se aferro con fuerza a su cintura y ella sobre su pecho, impulsándose, comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo círculos sobre él, arriba y abajo, no había patrón de movimientos, pero no dejaban de ser lentos y deliciosos.

Ella contemplaba el rostro de Edward, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su nariz jalando aire constantemente.

-Bella, muévete más rápido- pidió

-¿Así?- comenzó a impulsarse más rápido y fuerte moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás.

Otra enorme burbuja en su vientre creciendo a cada instante con cada embestida, Isabella llegó hasta sus labios a besarlo cuano el enorme orgasmo la asoló.

Bella seguía encima de él, ambos tratando de regularizar sus respiaciones, tiernamente Edward acariciaba su espalda con movimientos de arriba a abajo.

-¿Te apetece ir a desayunar?- preguntó Edward luego de un largo rato

-La verdad es que tengo sueño- contestó Bella bostezando

Edward la acostó sobre la cama y besó su frente-Duerme Mi Bella- al instante ella cayó dormida y el la abrazaba contemplando su sueño

El monstruo interior hablaba Bien Edward, bien, ella es nuestra, te lo ha dicho, te ama, ella te ama. Claro que tú no...

Edward cerró los ojos -Perdóname Bella, perdóname

¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué tengo que hacerle daño a todo aquello que me quiere? Se preguntó mentalmente, el monstruo respondió por el Porque es nuestra naturaleza

OoO

Tanya despertó en un hostal de mala muerte del Bronx*. Hizo un gesto de asco al mirar al hombre con el que comapartía cama, olía a alcohol y tabaco, se levantó, se acomdó el vestido y se puso el abrigo encima.

-Hey- le llamó al hombre -Págame lo que me debes

El hombre de mala gana se levantó y tomó su cartera, sacó un billete de $50

-¿Qué te parece si antes de que te vayas me das una mamada?- dijo el hombre

Tanya torció la boca -Serán veinte dólares más

El hombre sonrió y le tendió el billete -Ten maldita puta, ahora lárgate- estaba tan borracho que no pudo mantenerse más tiempo sobre su propio pie, cayó en la cama y se quedó dormido.

Tanya arrugó el billete en su mano y lo metió en su bolsa, abrió la puerta y se fué, afuera hacia un frío terrible y su delgado abrigo no la tapaba lo suficiente, agarró el último cigarrillo que quedaba en su bolsa y lo encendió, perfecto, ahora tenia dinero para un taxi.

Ahora se encontraba en Midtown*. Estaba frente al enorme edificio de puro cristal y acero de Cullen Corp y, aunque era domingo el edificio se enontraba en funcionamiento, con paso decidido entró y se dirigió hacia la chica de recepción que por cierto, tenía un pinta labios muy rosa, con la voz más amable Tanya habló

-¿El señor Edward Cullen?

-El señor Cullen no labora hoy, ¿gusta dejarle algún mensaje? ¿Viene de alguna compañía?- preguntó la chica "Pinta labios muy rosa"

Tanya dudó unos instantes -Dígale que Anya Wilson vino a buscarlo y que es urgente, necesito una cita con él lo antes posible

La recepcionista anotó el mensaje -Claro señora ¿algo más?

-No nada

Se dió la media vuelta y se fué, de su bolso sacó toda la información que el investigador había conseguido acerca de Edward Cullen, ahí estaba todo, excepto la dirección, el estúpido del investigador no había podido conseguirla, una de las pocas cosas que había podido investigar era que Victoria era la pareja actual de Edward y que casi nunca se les veía frente a las cámaras y nunca iban a algún evento que no fuera de beneficencia.

-Bien Victoria, voy tras de tí- habló Tanya mientras seguía su paso por la Av. Madison*

OoO

Isabella abrió los ojos y adivinó los colores del atardecer cayendo suavemente sobre el suelo ¡Dios! ¿Por cuánto tiempo me dormí? Volteó hacia su costado pero Edward no estaba, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño ¡Rayos! el cabello de recién follada no me queda bien... entre todas las cosas de aseo personal que ahí había encontró un cepillo, peinó su cabello hasta que quedó más o menos decente.

Se fijó en toda la habitación, su ropa había desaparecido del suelo, estaba doblada sobre la silla de cuero, seguía desnuda y estaba haciendo frío, decidió que una camisa de él no estaría mal, la tela era suave, su curiosidad ganó y rebuscó en el clóset, pero el látigo ya no estaba, sacudió la cabeza. No arruines el momento Bella, no ahora, inmediatamente salió del cuarto, no le gustaba, se le antojaba frío y clínico.

Buscó a Edward por todos lados pero no lo encontró y la casa era demasiado grande para recorrela toda, llegó a la sala y se sentó junto a la ventana a admirar através de los cristales el tranquilo crepúsculo, comenzó a pensar y repasar los últimos días de su vida, cuando James murió imaginó que su vida había acabado, se resignó a terminar de estudiar, trabajar pero nunca a volver a tener otra persona a su lado ¿y ahora? Tenía a Edward, él había llegado a llenar su vida, le había confesado que la amaba, ella también lo hacía, era imposible estar a lado de semejante hombre todo el tiempo y no sentir nada por el, sin embargo, estaba ese parentesis, ese pequeño gran problema, Isabella cerró los ojos. No, no podría soportar que Edward la golpease ¡Nunca! ¿Para qué? ¿Para mantener su idea de que "todas son ella" "todas somos Tanya"? Imprevisiblemente Isabella comenzó a sentir odio hacia Tanya, no sabía si estaba viva o muerta... aunque Edward siempre hablaba de ella en tiempo pasado. ¿Qué es lo que ella pudo hacerle para que le gustara golpear mujeres? Debió haber sido algo terrible dijo Blancanieves mientras torcía la boca Necesitas hablar con él Bella, todas lo necesitamos... La Madrastra le dió la razón a Blancanieves.

Sintió la mano de Edward sobre su hombro

-¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó Edward

-Si, gracias. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En mi estudio, tenía trabajo que hacer

¿Su estudio? El no me ha mostrado donde queda su estudio...

-Ahora me gusta mucho mas esa camisa- Edward acarició la tela mientras se sentaba en el sofá a su lado

-¿Te gustaría comer? No has desayunado nada- reclamó Edward mientras alzaba las cejas

-Si, claro

-Entonces, sigueme a la cocina

Bella se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra para desayunar y vió a Edward moverse através de la cocina sacando todo lo necesario para preparar un emparedado.

-¿Cocinas?- preguntó Bella sorprendida ¿Hay algo que no haga este hombre?

-Claro que cocino Swan, me ofendes- contestó en tono juguetón

-¿No tienes servidumbre?

-No, sólo tengo a Daphne que viene los fines de semana a asear un poco, no hago mucho desorden, Nunca ha venido nadie aquí, aparte de tí... y de mi familia, me gusta la privacidad Bella

-¿Entonces quién lava la ropa, compra la despensa y todo eso?- Bella se imaginó a Edward Cullen en un supermercado y la imágen le dió gracia, todas las mujeres babeando detrás de él, la madrastra entoranaba los ojos, celosa Yo no le veo la gracia

Edward se encogió de hombros -Todo eso lo hace Daphne- Edward terminó de preparar el sándwich y se lo dío en un plato junto con un gran vaso de jugo de naranja -Ten, come

Bella apenas dió un mordizco, Blancanieves y la Madrastra golpeaban el suelo con el pie impacientes, ella suspiró, sabía que no podía retrasar más el momento

-Edward...- el ya se había sentado en un taburete y preparaba otro sándwich -¿Que fué lo que pasó con Tanya?

El bajó el cuchilllo -No voy a decirtelo- contestó -Come

-Necesito saberlo Edward, por favor, ten un poco de confianza en mí

-Ya la tuve, sabes más sobre mí que cualquier otra persona

-Por favor Edward, dime, prometo no correr esta vez

Edward retomó la preparación del emparedado, la miró entre sus pestañas -No vas a dejarme en paz ¿verdad?- ella negó, entonces alzó la vista, mirándola de frente -Tanya y yo éramos novios en la universidad, todo el mundo me decía que ya se había acostado con la mitad de la fraternidad, pero yo no quería creerlo, estaba tan enamorado de ella, al menos creí estarlo- Sonrió amargamente -Comenzó a pedirme dinero prestado a cada instante, y yo como todo un idiota se lo daba,

hasta que un día fuí hasta su casa y la descubrí en la cama con dos tipos, le grité cosas que seguro no quieres escuchar, ella me dijo que se quedaría con todo el dinero que le había dado- su gesto ahora era reconcentrado -Me gritó que todas las mujeres eran como ella, que todas las mujeres eran unas putas, estaba tan dolido en ese momento, en un principio creí que estaba dolido porque la amaba pero me dí cuenta que en realidad era por que ella había herido mi ego, me hizo sentir como si yo no fuera nada para ella, una total basura, tuve una especie de epifanía; creí que todas las mujeres tenian la culpa al igual que ella. Me llené de rabia y comenzé a golpear con látigos y otras cosas que ni te imaginas a cuanta mujer se pusiera en mi camino, me hacia sentir vivo, me quitaba el enojo míseros instantes. Es como una especie de terapia de relajación, hace expulsar toda la mierda que llevo dentro.

Bella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y estos comenzaban a picar por lágrimas que no quería dejar salir ¡Oh Edward! Por eso eres así... Sin pensarlo por más tiempo pego un brinco fuera del taburete y corrió hasta él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Edward, mi cielo, yo no soy ella, león, no soy ella- susurraba contra su oído -Olvídala, olvídala

-Lo sé Bella, sé que no eres ella, hay veces en que tengo pesadillas con ella, son horribles

-¿Está muerta?- preguntó Bella con miedo

-No lo creo, ella se quedó a vivir en Londres

Bella se separó de él

-¿Es guapa?- tal vez parecía una pregunta infantil, pero Bella estaba tan insegura

-En un tiempo para mi lo fué, pero ahora ya no singnifica nada

-Esa no es la pregunta Edward, ¿lo es?

Edward se enogió de hombros -Si, lo era- la agarró por la cintura y la subió a la barra, haciendo a un lado todo lo que había sobre esta -Pero tu eres la única Bella, tu eres hermosa- se inclinó para besarla, rompió los botones de su camisa dejándola desnuda, Isabella se mordía los labios

-Bella, te deseo- musitó, esta vez estaba tan desesperado que no hubo tiempo para preliminares, se desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón y de una estocada estaba dentro de ella. Gimió -Siempre tan lista, Mi Bella

-Edward- Isabella hechó su cabeza para atrás mientras lo atrapaba a él entre sus piernas. Los movimientos eran rápidos y sincronizados con una fricción deliciosa, perlas de sudor caían de la frente de ambos, gemidos lastimeros y graves de él y agudos y fuertes de ella, el sonido acuoso de sus caderas chocando era la única melodía dentro de la casa, tiempo había pasado, tal vez sólo segundos, minutos, horas... pero sentían que el clímax estaba cerca.

Isabella hechó su cuerpo para atrás, recostándose sobre la barra, Edward se movía dentro de ella en círculos, estocadas, embestidas... La presión en su vientre crecía y crecía a cada instante haciendolo todo más placentero, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, sentía como lo apretaba.

-Vámos nena, dámelo ¡dámelo!- gritó cuando al fin Bella dejó ir su orgasmo entre gritos entre cortados y su nombre saliendo de sus labios. Empujó unas veces más en ella hasta que su cuerpo tembló cayendo en la espiral del éxtasis, se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, tranquilizándose mientras oía el sonido de su corazón y ella pasaba sus manos por su pelo, acariciándolo

-Eres fantástica Bella, dentro de ti es donde quiero estas el resto de mis días, toda mi vida- susurró sobre su pecho

Ella sonrió ampliamente -Yo también león, te quiero en mi por el resto de mi vida, durante toda mi vida- Bella tomó la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos y la subió hasta su boca, besándolo, esta vez sin pasión, únicamente con el propósito de

demostrarle todo lo que sentía, él frotó su nariz contra la suya, mirándola a los ojos, frunció el ceño, apretando los labios, casi parecía enojado o... ¿confundido?

-¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo Isabella Swan?- reclamó

Ella estaba tan en las nubes que no notó la expresión con que le había dicho aquello ni captado el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre completo, tampoco el tono enojado con que le había dicho aquello.

Si en este momento, exsistiera un tercer público frente a ellos dirían que son una pareja inmesamente enamorada que acaba de hacer el amor.

Edward se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, mirándola aún con gesto dubitativo, Bella, se quedo mirando a través de los cristales, afuera ya era de noche, la luna caía hermosamente reflejándose sobre el agua de la piscina.

Volteó a mirar a Edward sonriéndole -Te amo- le dijo

De pronto unas luces supremamente fuertes venidas desde un auto alumbraron parcialmente la casa, Edward dejó de mirar a Isabella y miró hacia los cristales acercándose a ellos, un carro estaba estacionándose a lo lejos

-¡Mierda! ¡Mis papás!- gritó Edward

La respiración de Isabella se paró, la Madrastra tamborileba los dedos sobre su trono, nerviosa y Blancanieves usaba una vez más la máscara de oxígeno.

OoO

_**Canción: One And Only**_

_**Artista: Adele**_

_***I-278: La interestatal 278 es una autopista interestatal auxiliar en Nueva Jersey y Nueva York.**_

_***Tribeca: Tribeca es uno de los barrios situados en la parte baja de Manhattan. Actualmente es un barrio de moda en el que viven algunos famosos y gente de dinero.**_

_***East Hampton: Forma parte de Los Hamptons, que es un lugar en el que la gente millonaria y famosos tienen casas de verano o fin de semana. East Hampton es considerada el área más exclusiva y rica.**_

_***Roof garden: Terraza**_

_***Bronx: Es uno de los cinco distritos metropolitanos de Nueva York. Aunque últimente ha mejorado, se le consideraba como el lugar más peligroso de los EUA.**_

_***Midtown: Forma parte de una de las tres grandes subdivisiones de Manhattan junto con Uptown y Downtown. En este lugar se encuentran la mayor parte de rascacielos y hoteles de la ciudad. El corazó de Midtown comprende desde la calle 31 a la 59 entre la 3a y la 9a avenida.**_

_***Av. Madison: Avenida que cruza por el Midtown y corre a la par del Central Park. Se conoce como la "industria de la publicidad" tras el crecimiento explosivo de este sector en los años 1920. **_

_**Chicas! ¿Cómo les ha parecido? Espero que los lemmon les haya gustado, porque en esta historia son la base. Por otro lado las invito a que lean los primeros dos capítulos de mi otra historia "Sólo Amor" que por cierto, hoy actualizo, me da mucho gusto que haya tenido buena recepción este otro fic.**_

_**Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que siempre me pueden hacer preguntas en los reviews y tengan la seguridad de que voy a contestarlos en breve. Agregen alerts, favoritos, escuchen la canción del cap en Youtube y claro, VISITEN EL BLOG, que también hoy actualizo ya que ahí subiré las fotos de la casa de Edward, el atuendo de Bella en este capítulo, el capítulo y el adelanto del cap, ya que aquí solo dejo la mitad del adelanto y el resto en el BLOG.**_

_**Recuerden nenas que son vacaciones pero no las abandono ¡nunca!**_

_**Ya saben, les dejo el adelanto, el resto en el blog:**_

Isabella tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate, tenía al señor y la señora Cullen frente a ella emanando elegancia y seguridad. Ambos la miraban con los ojos curiosos.

-Mamá, papá- dijo Edward asintiendo con la cabeza y abrazando a Bella por la espalda -Les presento a Isabella Swan, mi novia formal

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Bella, Blancanieves corría por el bosque sin parar cortando flores a su paso y la Madrastra vagaba por el castillo buscando algo que hacer con su ansiedad

-Bella, ellos son Carlisle y Esme, mis padres- presentó Edward con la mayor tranquiliad del mundo

Isabella esperaba la cara de sorpresa, confusión o enojo de parte de ellos, pero en vez de eso, una sonrisa cálida estaba plasmada en la boca de ambos

-Bienvenida a la familia Isabella- un inesperado abrazo de Esme la sorprendió

_¿Pero que diablos..?_

_**Amy W.**_


	10. Señor y señora Cullen

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Hola chicas! E aquí con otro capi, espero no haberme tardado demaasiado.**_

_**Un besototote a todas las chicas preciosas que comentan y añaden alerts y también a las fantasmas... las adoro a ustedes chicas.**_

_**Mil besos a mi Beta Beakis, que la adoro con todo mi corazón y le agradezco haber corregido este cap.**_

_**No os entretengo más y a leer.**_

Yo, daria mis ojos por tenerte,  
Estar lejos de ti, me hace mas fuerte,  
No tengas miedo a esconderme,

Yo, cargaria tu cruz a mi espalda,  
Guardaria tu voz en mis entrañas,  
Tus secretos bajo mi falda,  
Pero yo para ti, siempre sere la otra,  
Solo sere una sombra,  
De una vida junto a ti

Por ser tu mujer, yo le entrego a dios mi alma,  
Por ser tu mujer, yo me olvido de ser una dama,  
Por ser tu mujer, seria capaz de morir en tu cama,  
Por ser tu mujer, por ser tu mujer

Yo, entrego las llaves de mi cuerpo,  
Mi verguenza es todo lo que pierdo,  
En este frio invierno,  
Pero yo para ti, siempre sere la otra,  
Solo sere una sombra,  
De una vida junto a ti.

Capítulo 10: Sr. Y Sra. Cullen

Bella Pov:

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¡Sus padres estaban aquí! ¿Y ahora que? ¿No se supone que Victoria es su novia? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Isabella!- me gritó Edward -Ve a la habitación y vístete

Si, claro me visto ¿y luego? -¿Y me escondo en el clóset?- pregunté pero Edward soltó una sonora carcajada

-Isabella, no tienes que esconderte- dijo

-¿Entonces? ¿Dirás que soy una amiga o algo?

-Claro que no- murmuró -Te presentaré como lo que eres... mi novia

Mi corazón se paró un segundo. ¡Su novia! De acuerdo, si esto me lo hubiera dicho en otro momento tal vez hubiera saltado sobre él y lo hubiera besado hasta cansarme, pero como no es el caso... a correr.

Le dediqué una sonrisa rápida y aceleré mis pasos.

Pero pensé _¿Cómo hará para presentarme como su NOVIA sin que sus padres NOS maten o se desmayen?_

OoO

Narrator POV

Isabella subió las escaleras corriendo, entro al cuarto de Edward y agarró su ropa de la silla.

Se enredó los pies en la falda y cayó de sentón al suelo.

-¡Mierda!- siseó mientras se acariciaba el trasero con su mano

Terminó de vestirse y al ponerse los zapatos se dió cuenta que sus manos temblaban.

-Tranquila Bella- se dijo -Todo estará bien

Caminó fuera del cuarto despacio, bajó las escaleras y empezó a escuchar voces en la sala. Risas, tal vez.

Edward volteó a verla en el segundo que ella se dirigía hacia ellos, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, llegó hasta donde estaba él y Edward tomó su mano.

Bella alzó la vista, frente a ella estaba una mujer guapa y delgada de ojos verdes y cabello caramelo vestida con un bonito vestido verde y a su lado un hombre alto, rubio y delgado de ojos azules y muy atractivo enfundado en un pantalón de vestir azul marino y suéter color crema.

Isabella tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate, tenía al señor y la señora Cullen frente a ella emanando elegancia y seguridad. Ambos la miraban con los ojos curiosos.

-Mamá, papá- dijo Edward asintiendo con la cabeza y abrazando a Bella por la espalda -Les presento a Isabella Swan, mi novia formal

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Bella, Blancanieves corría por el bosque sin parar cortando flores a su paso y la Madrastra vagaba por el castillo buscando algo que hacer con su ansiedad

-Bella, ellos son Carlisle y Esme, mis padres- presentó Edward con la mayor tranquiliad del mundo

Isabella esperaba la cara de sorpresa, confusión o enojo de parte de ellos, pero en vez de eso, una sonrisa cálida estaba plasmada en la boca de ambos

-Bienvenida a la familia Isabella- un inesperado abrazo de Esme la sorprendió

_¿Pero que diablos..? _

Isabella estaba envuelta por los brazos de Esme, aún no sabía que esperar, se deshizo de su abrazo y Carlisle le dió la mano _Tan formal como su hijo _pensó

Sonrió tímidamente a ambos y volteó a mirar a Edward, que seguía en su lugar y tan relajado como siempre, dio un paso hacia atrás y cruzó las manos sobre su estómago, esperando lo que fuera que siguiera.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala, Bella trataba por sobre todas las cosas de mirar a otra parte

-Y bien ¿a qué han venido?- preguntó Edward

-Bueno, veníamos a decirte que haremos un viaje a Francia, como una segunda luna de miel- anunció Esme -Y queríamos despedirnos de ti

-Pero, me hubieran avisado antes ¿cuando se van?- inquirió él

-Nos vamos mañana temprano- respondió Carlisle -Estaremos fuera por unos días, aún no sabemos cuánto exactamente

Edward sonrió -Perfecto, creo que mamá y tu ya se lo merecían, pero, por favor, siéntense- ofreció haciendo un gesto con la mano

Esme negó con las manos -No, no te preocupes, nosotros ya nos íbamos, sólo veníamos a avisar, hasta luego

Carlisle abrió la boca -No Esme, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí platicando un poco con Isabella? Tengo que hablar de algo con Edward, a solas- bajó la cabeza

_Oh por Dios, ¡no! ¿Qué se supone que platicaré con ella?_ Pensaba Bella

-Claro - Edward puso una mano en la espalda de Bella -Iré por unos minutos con mi padre, pueden platicar a gusto

Isabella se sentó en uno de los sofás y Esme a su lado, que le sonreía tranquilamente

_Seguro que ahora planea matarnos _dijo la Madrastra

Bella se alisaba las arrugas imaginarias de su falda y jugaba con sus manos, pasando saliba constantemente por su garganta, Esme puso una mano sobre las suyas

-Tranquila ya Isabella - ordenó

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes- Esme seguía tan cálida como antes -Sé que probablemente pienses que quiero matarte y alejarte de mi hijo lo antes posible

Bella abrió más los ojos _¿puede leer mi mente?_

-Pero no es así- completó –Todos en la familia sabemos que la relación de Edward con Victoria es puro papel- expresó -Por eso me da gusto que Edward esté contigo, creo que tu eres la indicada

-Señora, yo... gracias- ahora Bella sentía más alivio

Esme entornó los ojos -Sin embargo- hizo una pausa -Edward es mi hijo, y ten por seguro que lo he visto sufrir lo suficiente como para asegurarte que no quiero volver a verlo así- sentenció -Asi, que Isabella, po favor, no le hagas daño

Ella asintió -Yo jamás le haría daño a Edward señora, lo amo

Esme sonrió ampliamente -¿Lo amas?- preguntó sorprendida -Bueno, eso es muy bueno y por favor, dime Esme, esa formalidad de "señora" me hace sentir mucho mayor de lo que en realidad soy

Ambas comenzaron a reír.

OoO

Edward estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho con los pies sobre el mueble mientras se fumaba un cigarro, no se había podido quitar esa costumbre desde... eso.

Carlisle estaba de pié, al otro lado el escritorio mientras dispersaba el humo con sus manos -¿Me harías el favor de apagar eso?- tosió levemente

El sonrió -Vámos papá, al grano- se inclinó hacia adelante y apagó el cigarro en la cenicera

-Hijo, la chica me cae bien, se ve que es dulce y tierna pero- el negó -sabes a la perfección que esto causará un gran escándalo ahí fuera- se sentó en una de las sillas

-Papá, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo- contestó a la defensiva

-Es que...- exhaló -Es peligroso, si Victoria llega a enterarse de esto...

-No va a enterarse de nada- interrumpió Edward, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -Yo mismo le diré lo que está pasando- explicó

Carlisle se levantó abruptamente de la silla, casi a punto de que esta cayera al suelo -¡Edward Cullen!- gritó

El se dió la vuelta, se encogió de hombros –¿Que, papá? Le diré yo mismo que lo nuestro no va para ninguna parte

-¡No puedes hacer eso! El padre de Victoria quitará su ayuda de la compañía y nos iremos a la quiebra, no puedes hechar por la borda más de cien años de trabajo ¡No puedes!

-Primero, sé perfectamente cómo hacer para que el padre de Victoria no nos quite su... "apoyo"- hizo unas comillas en el aire –Y segundo, Cullen Corp. puede perfectamente soportar una mala racha, eso de irnos a quiebra en una exageración muy grande por tu parte

Carlisle sólo negaba con la cabeza -Sólo voy a decirte algo- se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro -Estás en todo tu derecho de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, si quieres dejar a Victoria, hazlo, si quieres estar con esa chica... Isabella, hazlo pero por favor, no destruyas a la empresa- sentenció

Carlisle Cullen salió del estudio y bajó las escaleras y Edward detrás de él .

OoO

Esme y Bella se encontraban hablando sobre cosas banales, Esme sintió las manos de Carlisle sobre sus hombros, Isabella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la constante mirada inquisitiva de Carlisle sobre ella, no tenía la menor idea de lo que habían hablado Edward y él allá arriba pero por su actitud, tenía mas o menos una idea.

-Cariño, es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Carlilse

Esme se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Bella para darle un beso en la mejilla, se detuvo unos instantes -Sálvalo- le susurró Esme en su oído y luego le sonrió, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de la escena

Carlilse se despidió de ella con un frío apretón de manos, pero una sonrisa que trataba de ser amabale es su rostro -Encantado de conocerte, Isabella- musitó para darse vuelta y despedirse de Edward con un abrazo y palmeando su espalda, Isabella miró aquello con más atención de la necesaria y se percató que Carlisle le decía algo a Edward, sin alcanzar a escuchar qué.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron tomados de las manos hacia la salida, aocmpañados por Edward

-Por favor, en cuanto lleguen a Francia avísenme para saber que llegaron bien- dijo Edward mientras cerraba la puerta

Bella frunció el ceño, aquella demostración de cariño y preocupación no eran naturales en Edward.

_Son su familia Bella, obvio que tiene que preocuparse _susurró Blanca Nieves, de pronto Isabella se sintió culpable, no había llamado a su padre en más de un mes, pensamientos tristes la invadieron _Charlie, mi papi...lo he abandonado... ¿estará comiendo bien? _Esa pregunta la preocupó debido a que antes de que ella llegara a vivir a casa de Charlie, lo único que comía era pizza y cerveza, y de vez en cuando, cuando le hastiaba la pizza iba a la cafetería del pueblo a comer hamburguesa y tarta de moras, siempre había sido un desastre para la cocina, al igual que Reneé.

Antes de que se pusiera melancólica y comenzara a llorar por los recuerdos de sus padres, Edward llegó abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado volteando a ver su cara y viendo como sus ojos estaban levemente rojos, se alarmó -¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi madre te ha ofendido? ¿Te... te duele algo?- su rostro denotaba angustia

Bella luchó por contener las lágrimas

-No Edward ¿cómo se te ocurre? Tu mamá es absolutamente adorable, es sólo que...- apretó los labios -Al ver a tus padres... me he acordado de los míos y... me he puesto un poco sentimental- contestó con una débil sonrisa, y sin poderlo contener una lágrima salada se deslizó por su mejilla

Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los puños -Isabella, deja de llorar- ordenó. La cara de preocupación habia desaparecido y fué remplazada por una de enojo... en primer grado, se veía claramente la vena sobresalida de su sien y el mentón tenso en su cara.

Bella se limpió la lágrima com en el dorso de su mano. Edward seguía en su posición -¿Edward? Ya, no estoy llorando- anunció

El abrió los ojos, soltó el aire evidentemente aliviado y murmuró algo parecido a "Gracias a Dios"

_-_¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo -Nada

Isabella dió una vuelta al sillón y lo miró a la cara -Creo que es hora de que me vaya- anunció

-¡No!- gritó él -Quiero decir... ¿no te quedarás?

Ella sonrió -¿En verdad quieres que me quede?

-Por supuesto- Edward rodeó el sofá, alcanzándola -¿O qué pensabas?

OoO

Isabella tenía puesta sólo una camisa de pijama de Edward y nada más, no sostén y no bragas.

-¿Me puedo poner siquiera mis pantaletas?- rogó

El rió, acostado en su cama -No- dijo

Rodó los ojos -¿Por favor?

-No

Bufó -Edward, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir desnuda- se dirigió hacia la cama y alzó las cobijas

El se encogió de hombros -Tendrás que acostumbrarte- sonrió de lado,esa sonrisa que derretía a Bella -No sabes como me excita saber que estás dispuesta para mí todo el tiempo- acarició la pierna desnuda de Bella

Ella se mordió los labios, tenía un plan -Bueno, ¿en realidad te gusta tenerme así? ¿Desnuda?

-Oh, no sabes cuánto- contestó

Hizo un gesto de aprobación -Está bien- se deslizó en las sábanas y puso la cara sobre la almohada -Hasta mañana- cerró los ojos

Edward entrecerró los ojos -Oh no señorita Swan ¿qué es lo que estás planeando?- preguntó

-Tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes- murmuró

-Me das miedo- dijo con humor

-Oh si león- abrió los ojos -Soy peligrosa- le guiñó un ojo y se durmió. Edward besó la coronilla de su cabeza y la abrazó

-Buenas noches, Mi Bella

OoO

El lunes había llegado. Isabella cruzó por el loby de la empresa y la chica de recepción la llamó.

-¡Bella!- le gritó

-¿Que hay Cindy?- preguntó

Cindy, la recepcionista, sacó un papelito amarillo de su agenda y se lo entregó a Bella

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es el nombre de una mujer que vino el fin de semana a buscar al jefe ¿Podrías avisarle?

-Si claro, pero ¿no dijo de parte de quien venía? ¿Una compañía o algo?- preguntó

-Sólo dijo que se llamaba Anya Wilson y que necesitaba de manera urgente una cita con el Sr. Cullen

Bella alzó las cejas -Bien, yo le aviso. Gracias Cindy

Caminó hacia el ascensor, se quedó mirando detenidamente el papel. _¿Anya Wilson? ¿Quién será? _Guardó el papel en su abrigo negro, sonrió de pronto ante el recuerdo de su fin de semana con Edward. Aún le dolían las piernas todo el fin de semana con ellas abiertas ante é totalmente expuesta. Edward le había hecho el amor cada segundo, sólo le daba el tiempo necesario para que comiera y fuera al servicio, de resto nada, no habían salido a ningún lado, se quedaron todo el tiempo dentro de la casa hablando acerca de todo y nada, Isabella quería salir a pasear o a caminar pero no era posible, Edward le había dicho que no podían verlos juntos, había paparazzis en todos lados, la llevó a su departamento un domingo por la noche pero él se había mostrado reticente.

-¿Qué tal si mejor te quedas?- Edward se acercó a ella sugestivamente

Ella resopló -¡Edward no! Tu bien lo has dicho. ¡NO pueden vernos juntos!

Al final , lo había convencido no sin antes una última hora de sexo.

Kate y Jessica no la saludaron cuando llegó a su escritorio, pero ella si.

-Buenos días, chicas- saludó

Se metió a la oficina de Edward, el estaba tan metido en su laptop que no se dió cuenta cuadno estaba frente a él, a Isabella le pareció que Edward se veía absolutamente delicioso en esa fabulosa combinación inglesa de traje color azul oscuro, corbata color vino y camisa blanca.

-Hola- puso sus manos dentrás de su espalda

Edward alzó la vista -Hey- le sonrió, la miró de arriba a abajo -Que linda que estás hoy- señaló con su pluma el traje de Bella -¿Es piel verdad?

Bella rodeó el escritorio y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, el plan estaba en marcha.

-Si ¿por qué?

Se mordió el labio -Bueno, este material... me da algunas ideas- sus ojos se habían oscurecido

-mmmm... ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó ella

-Oh señorita Swan, demasiadas... demasiadas

-A mi también me da algunas ideas- dijo ella tomando la mano de Edward y poniéndola sobre su muslo, guiándolo hacia arriba, la respiración de Edward se habia vuelto pesada, Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, sobre su boca pero sin besarlo, subió la mano de Edward hasta que el tocó su sexo, el abrió los ojos

-¡Maldición Isabella Swan! ¡No llevas bragas!- gritó

Ella se levantó como resorte y se alejó lo más posible de él.

Se mordió el labio -Nop. No llevo bragas- se dió la vuelta hacia la puerta -Ah y... una tal Anya Wilson vino el sábado a buscarte, quiere una cita urgente contigo

Edward recompuso su postura en su asiento. Carraspeó -¿De parte de quién viene?- preguntó aún con voz pesada

-No lo dijo

-Entonces revisa mi agenda y haz un espacio

-De acuerdo- Bella abrió la puerta

-¿Isabella?- le llamó

-¿Que?

-Más vale que te cuides

Ella soltó una carcajada -¡Uy que miedo!- dijo sarcástica

Edward alzó las cejas -Deberías tenerlo

-Lo tengo

-Me da gusto, ah, revisa tu Blackberry, te estaré enviando mensajes por ahí

A Bella aquello le pareció absurdo -¡Pero si me tienes a menos de diez metros!

-Bella, no te voy a estar llamando cada cinco minutos para cada vez que tenga ganas de decir algo

Isabella asintió. Salió de la oficina no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

Se dirigió a su asiento y comenzó a trabajar, veinte minutos después su Blackberry sonó.

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Para: Isabella Swan**

**Fecha: 19 de Noviembre de 2012 Hora: 8:40**

**Eres mala Swan ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sin bragas a la oficina? ¿Cómo me podré concentrar el resto del día? **

**¿Sabías que tengo una junta en menos de media hora? ¡Claro que lo sabías! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Tu vendrás conmigo!**

**Edward Cullen. Presidente y accionista de Cullen Corp.**

La madrastra sonreía perversamente y Blancanieves se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza. Se apresuró a contestar.

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: 19 de Noviembre de 2012 Hora: 8:42**

**Oh mi león, no sabes lo apenada que me siento ¡Se me había olvidado la junta! ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Ahora estoy preocupada,**

**tu sabes, soy un poco torpe y me caigo muchas veces ¡Y no traigo bragas! ¡Rayos! ¡Todos los hombres me verán!**

**Isabella Swan. Asistente personal de Edward Cullen en Cullen Corp.**

Inmediatamente recibió una respuesta

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Para: Isabella Swan**

**Fecha: 19 de Noviembre de 2012 Hora: 8:43**

**¡Primero los mato Isabella! ¡Nadie mira lo que es mío! ¡Nadie!**

**Edward Cullen. Presidente y accionista de Cullen Corp y dueño de Isabella Swan.**

Bella no sabía como, pero de algún modo desde el mensaje se percibia el carácter supremamente enojado con que Edward lo habá escrito, era casi como tenerlo enfrente, se puso nerviosa y decidió no contestar.

Siguió con su trabajo, revisaba todo lo relacionado con la campaña del perfume que Edward había dejado a su cargo. El hotel Four Seasons* donde sería la fiesta ya estaba reservado para ese día, al parecer todo estaba listo y no faltaba nada, excepto los meseros y el menú, que serían contratados a última hora, estaba completamente metida en el computador cuando el teléfono sonó, lo descolgó sin mirar.

-Cullen Corp. ¿Con quién desea hablar?- esa frase estaba ya automáticamente puesta en su cerebro lista para dispararse en cuanto el teléfono sonara.

-¡Oh Belli! ¡Déjate de formalismos! ¿Cómo está mi amiga del alma?

Bella sonrió -Hola Alice, ¿qué tal?

-Estoy preocupada, llevas varios días sin venir a la universidad Bella- al parecer Alice estaba enojada

-Es que... se que no te lo había dicho pero... cambié mi horario, sólo voy los fines de semana, aunque este fin de semana no fuí- confesó nerviosa

-Ay Belli, Pero bueno, llamaba para decirte que hoy en la noche iré a visitarte, al parecer Jasper está dispuesto a dejarme libre por una noche

Isabella suspiró aliviada -Me da tanto gusto Alice, hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte

-¿Buenas o malas?

-Depende desde el punto de vista donde las veas- Isabella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar con el cable rizado del teléfono -¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar?

-¡No! ¡Estoy a dieta! Además, voy para platicar contigo no a comer ¡Bella! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Jasper es lo que siempre soñé! Pero te lo cuento todo esta noche ¿vale? Iré a eso de las nueve, bye Belli, besos- Alice tronó la boca mandando un fuerte beso através del teléfono

-Igual te adoro, muchos besos- Isabella colgó el teléfono y suspiró, alzó la mirada y casi pega un brinco cuando vió a Edward ahí, recargado sobre su computadora, se veía terriblemente enojado.

-¿A quién le manda besos Swan?- sus ojos parecían cuchillos

-Eh...yo...platicaba con un... amiga, quiero decir, una amiga- repuso

Edward pasó la lengua por sus dientes -¿Acostumbra a decirle "te adoro" a sus amigas?- no se oía convencido

_¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una escena de celos? ¿Con quién cree que estaba hablando entonces? _Pensó

A Blancanieves esos celos le parecían de lo más tiernos y la madrastra enfurruñada y con el ceño fruncido negaba con la cabeza.

Isabella no contestó, sólo agarró sus cosas y caminó hacia el elevador.

-Señor, la junta- le recordó al ver que Edward se había quedado parado y sin moverse en medio de la recepción.

Edward caminó con paso decidido hacia ella y se subió al elevador, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Entraron a la sala de juntas, la mesa era muy grande, de color negro y barnizada, las sillas eran de patas metálicas y también de color negro, todos los ejecutivos ya estaban ahí.

-Señor Cullen- le saludaron todos con un asentimiento de cabeza, él no se dignó a mirar a niguno, gesto que se le hizo muy poco apropiado a Bella.

Edward se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa e Isabella a su lado.

-Pongámonos cómodos caballeros- dijo Edward mientras que todos los hombres se levantaban y ponían sus sacos en los respaldos de las sillas. Las ejecutivas, por otro lado, admiraban el espectáculo de belleza que era Edward Cullen.

La junta corrió sobre los asuntos de la campaña navideña del perfume, los próximos proyectos y también sobre el reclutamiento y la contratación de un diseñador de modas, Isabella apuntaba aquello que era importante y miraba con ojos curiosos a cada ejecutivo que se levantaba a exponer una idea o proyecto, ella en la preparatoria jamás fué capaz de hacer eso.

Edward en realidad hablaba muy poco en la junta, parecía un César que sin hablar aprobaba o desaprobaba las cosas dando un simple gesto con la cabeza o con la mano sabiéndose con todo el poder del mundo.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Edward subiendo peligrosamente por su pierna, volteó a verlo y el estaba como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Oh no Edward. Recuerda, estoy desnuda debajo de esto- señaló su vestido

Edward agarró su pierna de una manera más fuerte, aquello en serio comenzaba a doler, intentó alejar su mano pero esta se aferró a ella de una manera que una perfecta marca roja con la forma de la mano de Edward quedó en ella. Él vió la marca e inmediatamente el color de sus ojos verde esmeralda pasó a ser verde oscuro, Isabella de forma instintiva miró hacia la entrepierna de Edward y... _¡Wow! ¿Todo eso es suyo? _Pensó pasando discretamente la lengua por su labio superior en un gesto de antojo.

Edward puso una mano sobre su erección tratando de que esta bajara, para su buena suerte, dió resultado.

Blancanieves y la Madrastra sonreían cómplices.

La junta terminó y todos se pusieron de pie, siendo Edward y Bella los primeros en salir de ahí.

Volvieron a subir al ascensor pero Isabella tenía planeada otra cosa más para probar los límites de Edward.

Apoyó su pié contra una de las paredes del elevador de forma que su pierna quedaba alzada, la marca seguía ahí, gracias a que su piel era muy blanca.

-¡Rayos! ¡Mira! Se ve mal- pasó la yema de sus dedos apenas rozándola

Edward carraspeó, estaban a tan sólo un piso de llegar a su destino Isabella alzó cincó centímetros más la falda mientras seguía acariciando la marca con más intensidad de la necesaria, Edward no soportó más y se lanzó hacia el botón que detenía el elevador, lo apretó y luego se lanzó hacia ella, arrinconándola en una de las esquinas y tomando su pierna, envolviéndola en su cadera y luego, de imprevisto, meter un dedo dentro de ella. Gimió.

-Tan mojada- susurró con admiración

Ella mordió su labio -Para ti Cullen

-Oh si nena, sólo para mi- exigió sin mover el dedo dentro de ella

-Siempre. Mojada y sólo para ti- contestó

El negó con una sonrisa y sacó el dedo dentro de ella para llevarlo a su boca, sin duda la imágen más erótica que Bella había visto, Edward apretó el botón para reanudar el elevador y segundos después el timbre sonó y las puertas se abrieron.

-Me las pagas Señorita Swan, me las pagas- sentenció _Oh Mi Bella, adoro que todos los días sean así contigo_

-Ya estoy ansiosa Cullen

La máscara de frialdad e indiferencia volvió a ambos y salieron del asensor.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-Swan, a mi oficina- ordenó

Ella entró con todo y su sonrisa picarona.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor Cullen?- preguntó educada

-Se lo que estás haciendo Swan- advirtió -Eres una pequeña bruja

-Lo sé

-¿Y no te importa?

-No, esa es mi intención- respondió Bella. El teléfono sonó -¿Diga?... Muy bien. Yo aviso- puso una mano sobre el transmisor

-La señora Anya Wilson está ahí afuera, yo ya había reservado una cita para ella el jueves pero...

-No, no importa- le cortó Edward -Hay que averiguar de una vez por todas quien es ella- Bella asintió con la cabeza y retomó la llamada

-¿Kate? Si... dile que pase- colgó el teléfono

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vió Bella fué a una mujer rubia, de ojos azules alta y perfecta y absolutamente hermosa, _Ahora me siento pequeña _aunque tal vez su vestido rojo de lycra y escote pronunciado marcaba excesivamente las elegantes curvas de su cuerpo, se oyó un golpe seco contra la alfombra, Edward tenía en el rostro una expresión de terror que inmediatamente fué compuesta por una máscara fría que no dejaba ver ningúna emoción, tenía los puños apretados. "Anya Wilson" sonreía patéticamente.

-Hola cariño- saludó ella deteniéndose en el medio de la oficina

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó Edward como toro a punto de embestir con sus cuernos

-Oh ya sabes, andaba por aquí "cerca" y decidí venir a visitarte. ¿Cómo estás?

_¿Pero qué...? _Isabella de pronto se sentía como un intruso en aquella oficina, un molesto polvo que estorbaba en aquella escena, sentía que era un tercer público demasiado entrometido que no debía estar presente.

Edward volteó a mirar a Isabella -Por favor, déjanos sólos Isabella

-Pero...- protestó

-¡Ahora!- gritó agitando la mano

Bella corrió literalmente fuera de la oficina y una vez sentada en su silla puso una mano sobre su pecho tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón, Kate y Jessica se miraron entre si asusatadas.

-Bella, ¿qué fue ese gritó?- se animó a preguntar Jessica

-Nada- contestó tratando de restarle importancia

A las tres horas "Anya Wilson" salió acompañada por Edward, la tenía agarrada por el brazo, ella soltaba alaridos

-¡Edward! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

Él la empujó hacia el asensor y se acercó a ella

-¡No vuelvas maldita!

Caminando con paso fiero, sin siquiera determinar a Bella se metió a su oficina, ella estaba confundida ¿Quién era Anya Wilson? ¿Por qué Edward había reaccionado así cuando la vió? ¿Por qué la había corrido a ella -Isabella- de la oficina? Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y esta comenzaba a doler, Jessica y Kate se miraban interrogantes y con boca abierta.

Edward no volvió a llamarla a su oficina en todo el día ni le había mandado mesajes en el BlackBerry, sentía las imperiosas ganas de ir hasta allá y preguntarle a él qué cuernos estaba pasando pero no se atrevía, por que, después de todo, ¿quién era ella para juzgar?

Salió a almorzar algo rápido a una cafetería cercana y se dio tiempo para caminar hasta Central Park y sentarse en una de las bancas a mirar a las aves y las personas que pasaban por allí, tuvo unos momentos de tranquilidad, un tiempo para sí misma, más tarde cuando regresó al trabajo un poco menos estresada Edward por fin la llamó a su oficina pero no para hablar, si no para pedirle solamente el presupuesto de la campaña publicitaria y nada más, ni siquiera la miró a la cara cuando le dió los papeles.

Isabella se encontraba cordinando una cena en Londres que Edward tendría en Año Nuevo con los embajadores de Rusia, Sidney y por supuesto Inglaterra, miró su reloj, afuera las luces de Nueva York comenzaban a titila, Kate y Jessica se habían ido desde las siete, al parecer habían quedado con unos tíos, Edward aún no salía de la oficina.

Tomó su abrigo y su bolso, por un segundo se quedó mirando su pierna y vió que unos tenues moretones redondos apenas visibles estaban ahí, hizo presión sobre uno y sonrió débilmente. _Con lo bien que iba esta mañana... _pensó triste. Fué hasta el elevador y apretó el botón, las puertas se abrieron y entró, sacó su Blackberry y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Edward.

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: 19 de Noviembre de 2012 Hora: 8:20**

**Veo que no volverás a hablarme hoy de nuevo. Que tengas buenas noches.**

**Isabella Swan. Asistente personal de Edward Cullen en Cullen Corp.**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándola en el loby de la planta baja, se despidió del guardia y salió hacia la noche, su casa no quedaba ni a media hora y decidió irse a pie, apuró el paso al ver que casi daban las nueve y Alice pronto llegaría, se dió cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba y de cuánto añoraba platicar con ella.

Llegó a su departamento y encendió la luz, lo primero que hizo fué quitarse los Pigalle y aventarlos a algún lugar desconocido de la sala, se dirigió a su cuarto y se quitó el conjunto negro de piel y cierres dorados de Moschino, cambió su sofisticado atuendo por unos shorts rosas y una vieja playera blanca con la cara de Hello Kitty, un regalo que Bella se había ganado en una feria cuando había ido acompañada por su madre, por último, para no andar descalza se puso unas balerinas blancas.

Tocaron el timbre e Isabella corrió a abrir, Alice le brincó en brazos.

-¡Belli! ¡Oh cuánto te he extrañado!- cerró la puerta tras ella

-¡Alice! ¿Que tal? ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Hasta que te veo la cara!- Alice se veía igual de fresca y extravagante como siempre acompañada de su excelente gusto para vestir, Bella la arrastró hasta el sillón y la sentó

-¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué tal Jasper?- le preguntó realmente interesada

Alice suspiró, evidentemente enamorada -Bella, es simplemente lo más maravilloso que me ha podido pasar, es tan romántico, caballeroso y... sexy, muy, muy sexy. ¡Me ha llevado a conocer a sus padres! ¡Carlisle y Esme son lo más adorable de este mundo! ¡Su hermano Emmet es algo asombrosamente musculoso! ¡Y me volví amiga de su esposa! Rosalie es algo complicada y tal vez enojona pero una vez que la conoces es una buena persona.

Isabella se había perdido ¿Quien demonios era Rosalie? ¿Emmet estaba casado? ´¿Alice ya conocía a los padres de los Cullen? Alice terminó de hablar luego de una hora.

-Ahora tu Belli, cuéntame de tu vida- incitó

Tomó aire, decidió soltarlo a bocajarro y sin rodeos -Soy amante de Edward Cullen- entrelazó sus manos y se removió incómoda en el sofá esperando la reacción de Alice que hizo lo que ella menos esperaba, soltó una carcajada fuerte e histérica que le tomó cinco minutos calmar, aún con vestigios de risa Alice preguntó

-¿Estás de broma?

-No- dijo Bella con toda la serenidad -Te estoy diciendo la verdad Alice, soy la amante de Edward Cullen

Alice tragó saliva -¡Santa mierda! ¿Pero cómo?

-Ni siquiera yo misma sé el por qué pero lo soy y no sabes lo culpable que siento a veces, sobre todo cuando la veo a ella.

-¿A quién ella?

-A Victoria

Alice casi se atraganta con su propia saliva -¿Estás sugiriendo que Edward está engañando a Victoria contigo?

Bella entrecerro los ojos -¿Estás diciendo que soy muy fea para Edward?- estaba ofendida

-¡No!- gritó -¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa!Eres muy bella. Es que... no lo sé, jamás lo hubiera imaginado

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que no se que hacer! ¡Lo amo Alice! Pero no sabes como me molesta el hecho de no poder demostrarlo en público.

Alice tomó sus manos -¡Oh Bella! No se que decirte amiga mía, si te soy sincera, siempre he estado en contra de este tipo de relaciones pero... ahora eres tu la que está en una, eres como mi hermana grande que nunca tuve y no puedo abandonarte en esto.

Bella se lanzó a sus brazos y la estrechó fuertemente -¡Te quiero tanto Alice! ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Claro que voy a ayudarte! Pero me preocupa Belli

-¿El que?- preguntó

-Has dicho que estás enamorada de él, tienes que tener en claro que no porque haya sexo de por medio significa que él también te ame. No te confundas, puedes salir lastimada

-No me estoy confundiendo con nada Alice, el me ama, me lo ha dicho

-Una cosa es decirlo y otra demostrarlo

-No, yo en verdad siento que me ama cuando me lo dice- una repentina lágrima cayó de sus ojos -Pero a veces es tan difícil Alice- no le mencionaría lo del látigo ni el hecho de que Edward disfrutaba golpeando a las mujeres, no podía -Es demasiado duro estar a su lado y soportar que todas las mujeres lo vean con ojos de deseo sin yo poder hacer nada, ante los ojos del mundo yo soy su asistente.

-Oh Belli, no te preocupes, pasará, todo pasa- le tranquilizó -Puede que si sea difícil pero presiento que pronto se arreglará y todo estará bien

-No lo entiendes, es como una mezcla de bipolaridad, unas veces se muestra posesivo y juguetón y otras veces nada... totalmente frío

Un celular sonó, el de Alice

-Aló... Jasper... si, está bien, ya voy para allá- colgó y le dedicó uan mirada de disculpa a Bella

-Belli, en serio lo siento pero Jasper me ha llamado, quiere que vaya a su casa, parece que su paciencia se ha acabado

Isabella rodó los ojos y alzó las manos-!Los hermanos Cullen llevan la posesividad en la sangre!

Alice soltó una risilla se encogió de hombros -¡Lo amo Bella!

Bella la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de Alice con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Por favor vuelve pronto Alice

-¡Oh Belli! ¡Lo dices como si no nos hubieramos visto en un año! Pero no te preocupes ¿A qué hora es tu comida?

-A las dos de la tarde

-¡Perfecto! Mañana me le escapo de Jasper y paso por ti, iremos a un restaurante francés buenísisisimo ¿Te parece?

Bella sonreía ampliamente -¡Genial!

Alice se fue dando pequeños saltitos a lo largo del pasillo, Bella cerró la puerta.

Estaba tan agotada que decidió irse a acostar, se cepilló los dientes y se cepilló el cabello.

OoO

Dos de la mañana y Bella solo daba vueltas por la cama, no conciliaba el sueño y su cabeza seguía rondando sobre la aparición de esa mujer en la empresa. _¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? _La Madrastra y Blancanieves hicieron alianza ayudandola a pensar, las tres llegaron a una conclusión ¡una ex de Edward! Aunque su comportamiento no había sido normal. _Su cara de susto...su gesto frío...el modo en que la corrió de la oficina..."¡No vuelvas maldita!" el le había gritado_

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Isabella se asustó

-¿Quién toca a estas horas?- murmuró

Se asomó por el pestillo de la puerta y casi grita ¡Era Edward! Acompañado de su característico abrigo negro, abrió la puerta.

-¿Que quieres?

El la miraba, sombrío -A ti- atravesó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró tras de sí

-A mi ya me tienes- contestó dando un paso hacia atras

-¡No es cierto! ¿¡A quién le mandabas hoy besos por el teléfono y le decías te quiero!?- reclamó

-¡Era una amiga! ¡Maldición Edward! ¿Desconfías tanto de mi?

-¡Si!

-¡Ja!¿Tu desconfías de mi? ¡Si yo no soy a la que le llega gente misteriosa a la oficina!

Sonrió de medio lado -¿Estás celosa entonces?

-¡No es eso maldita sea! ¿Después de todo quién soy yo para reclamar? ¡Yo sólo soy tu... puta!

-¡Jamás te he dado a entender eso!

-¡No hace falta! ¡Lo estoy diciendo yo! Por que eso soy

Edward se quitó el abrigo y la corbata, aventándolos al suelo -¿Mi puta? ¿Crees que si así fuera te hubiera llevado a mi casa? ¿Si así fuera te diría "te amo"?_No lo hago, no lo hago, pero aún así..._ ¿Si así fuera te hubiera presentado a mis padres como mi novia? _Soy un maldito monstruo mentiroso, Mi Bella, espero algun día me perdones...Entiende, tienes que estar a mi lado. Siempre._

_¡Rayos! ¡Tiene razón! _-¿Y de que sirve todo eso Edward? ¿De qué sirve si no me tienes confianza? ¡Se perfectamente que no me has contado todo sobre ti!

Edward resopló y se pasó de nuevo la mano por su cabello -¿Es eso? ¡La confianza! ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces Isabella! ¡Sabes más acerca de mi que cualquier otra persona!- la vió ladear de la cabeza y cruzar los brazos, tomó aire -Aquí va

-Espero- dijo Bella

-Esa mujer que fue hoy a la oficina...

_Por favor, por favor, querido Dios... que esa mujer no sea quien estoy pensando... no... no. ¡Oh! ¡Ahora deseo no haber preguntado!_

-Es Tanya Denali

OoO

_**Canción: Por Ser Tu Mujer**_

_**Artista: Natalia Jimenez**_

_***Four Seasons: Es un hotel que forma parte de la cadena canadiense de hoteles Four Seasons Hotels Inc. considerado uno de las mejores marcas de lujo a nivel mundial.  
**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si. Ha hecho su aparición nuestro gran problemita 1 "Tanya Denali" ha... esta chica no es capaz de estarse quieta. En este cap no ha habido lemmon chicas, espero que no se decepcionen, hacia falta un poquitin de pelea entre estos dos y ¡vamos! ¡que no todo es sexo! Jejeje. Mentira, se cuánto les escantan los lemmon así que os prometo que en el próximo habrá más de uno. **_

_**Por otro lado, pues yo también estoy triste por la noticia que se dió hace poco en los medios de que Kristen engañó... bueno ya saben lo que paso. Yo adoro a Robert ¡es mi novio! Y esta Kristen si que tuvo que ser muy bruta (y perdón por la expresión) para engañarlo. Pero en fin, cada quien con sus problemas.**_

_**Recuerden, dejen reviews, añadan alerts y favoritos, como siempre entren a Youtube para escuchar esta fabulosa canción en español. **_

_**Esta vez el adelanto lo dejo en el Blog y también ahí subo las fotos, ya saben, la dirección está en mi perfil de FF. Capítulo de Sólo Amor ya está en puertas, pronto subido. También en el face me encuentran como Amy Welch y mi imágen es una foto de Lana Del Rey en blanco y negro. Ya saben, os digo para si alguna vez me quieren preguntar algo, por ahí puedo contestarlo.**_

_**Un beso a cada rincón del mundo desde donde me estén leyendo. **_

_**Amy W.**_


	11. Índice De Maldad

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

_**Mil perdones por la tardanza!**_

_**A mi Beta BEAKIS un besote, nena, perdón por tanto estrés, te adoro.**_

_**Hay una nota importantísima al final, por favor leanla toda. Es de vital importancia.**_

_**No entrentengo más, a leer.**_

_Me permites violarte  
Me permites desacreditarte  
Me permites penetrarte  
Me permites complicarte _

_Ayúdame, he roto en partes mi interior  
Ayúdame, ya no tengo alma para vender  
Ayúdame, la única cosa que me funciona  
Ayúdame a alejarme de mí _

_Quiero joderte como a un animal  
Quiero sentirte desde adentro  
Quiero joderte como a un animal  
Mi entera existencia está incompleta  
_

_Tu me acercas a Dios_

_Ayúdame, tu desgarras mi razón  
Ayúdame, es tu sexo lo que puedo oler  
Ayúdame, me haces perfecto  
Ayúdame a ser alguien diferente _

Capítulo 11: Índice De Maldad

Exsiste una leyenda griega de los dioses del olimpo. Zeus era el dios supremo y padre de todo los dioses, para conseguir amantes Zeus se transformaba en hermosos y tiernos animales con el fin de atraer la atención de las jóvenes y cuando estan se acercaban y lo acariciaban el volvía a su forma humana y las violaba. Era, en cambio, fue una diosa hermosa y de eterna juventud, Zeus durante 300 años le pidió que se casara con ella a lo que Era se negaba rotundamente debido a que sabía de sus muchas amantes y la manera cruel en que las conseguía, Zeus no sabía aceptar un no como respuesta y un día se hizo pasar por un gorrioncilo lastimado, Era lo tomó entre sus manos para curarlo y diciendo "Pobre gorrioncito, te amo" Zeus tomó su forma de nuevo diciéndole que ahora ella debía casarse con él y permanecer a su lado para siempre por toda la eternidad.

Eso, en parte, era lo que Edward hacia con Bella, él se mostraba ante ella como un pobre gorrión lastimado e inocente logrando que así ella sintiera amor por él. Pero el día en que el se mostrara como es, ella seguro querría correr, pero ya no había escapatoria, Edward poco a poco construía una celda indestructible e invisible a su alredor que nadie podría alguna vez traspazar.

OoO

Lunes 19 de noviembre 23:30 de la noche

Edward sacó sus llaves y las metió en la cerradura, con paso decidido entró al departamento de Victoria, los colores rojos dominaban en el lugar, ella bajó prácticamente corriendo por las escaleras y se aventó a sus brazos

-¡Eddie!- Edward detestaba cuando ella le decía así, la alejó de él antes de que Victoria lo besara

-Victoria, necesito hablar contigo- lo dijo con la voz más seria del mundo, intentando de que ella entendiera el propósito por el cuál estaba ahí

-¡Claro!- afirmó. Estaba tan en las nubes... -¿Quieres que te sirva algo?- preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el bar

-Esto se acabó Victoria- dijo las palabras, separándolas, ella con la botella de cognac en el aire y lo miró, sus manos comenzaron a temblar Edward podía entender perfectamente, por su lenguaje corporal, que Victoria ya había entendido perfectamente lo que estaba pasando

-¿A qué te refieres?- Victoria seguiá simulando no comprender

Edward puso las manos en sus bolsillos y hechó la cabeza para atrás -¡Por favor Victoria! ¿Qué otra cosa se podría acabar entre nosotros? ¡Terminamos!

Victoria corrió hacia el y golpeó su pecho -¿De qué hablas? ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Lo sabes!

El soltó una carcajada cruel -¿Que no puedo? ¡Vicky por Dios! ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Esto se acabó!

Ella negaba, enredó sus manos en su rizado y largo cabello rojo -¡Si lo haces le diré a mi padre que quite el apoyo de tu empresa! ¡No puedes!

Edward la agarró por sus muñecas -¿Me amenazas Vicky?- chasqueó la boca -¿Recuerdas que le puedo decir a tu padre que te drogas? ¿Que sobornaste a un oficial con tal de que no te levantara multa por tener cocaína en tu poder?- empezó a hablar con un tono irónico -O incluso ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que te rescaté de los paparazzis, en ese bar de mala muerte, borracha casi hasta la inconsciencia evitando que publicaran esas fotos en las revistas? Hay tantas cosas Vicky para evitar que le digas a tu padre que quite su apoyo...- suspiró

Los ojos verdes de Victoria parecian estar en llamas, tenía los labios fruncidos -¡Eres un maldito cabrón!- gritó, el volvió a reir

-No eres la primera que me lo dice Vicky

Ella empezó a llorar -¿Tienes a otra no es así? ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?- preguntaba sin parar

El se hartó -¡Si Victoria! ¡Tengo a otra! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡La adoro! ¡Es hermosa y dulce!- dió media vuelta sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta, movió la cabeza hacia la derecha logrando esquivar el vaso de cristal que Victoria le había lanzado, volteó hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo

-¡Voy a saber quién es esa perra! ¡La voy a matar! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Maldita!- gritaba ella, amenazándolo

-A ella no la tocas, te quiero Vicky- cerró la puerta, lo último que escuchó fué el gritó que le dedicó Victoria

Caminó hacia su carro, se despidió del guardia. La última vez que lo vería. Respiró el aire frío de otoño disfrutando de su ahora libertad, por fin se libraba de aquella mujer que unicamente era una pantalla para simularse perfecto frente a los demás. Se rió de si mismo ¿en que momento pensó que junto a Victoria lo lograría? La única mujer con la que realmente lograría eso sería con ella, _Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella_ Se subió a su auto y escuchó el rugido del motor hastiándose al ver las brillantes luces de Nueva York, esas mismas luces que lo habían mantenido cegado por tanto tiempo, apretó el volante, ahora se lamentaba de haber alejado a Bella de él toda la tarde, se sentía ansioso, no sabía donde había ido a almorzar ni con quién estaba en este momento, un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ella lo hacia sentirse inseguro e indefenso. Entonces el pensamiento amargo que tantos meses mantuvo volvió a él _Un maldito rostro entre la multitud, sólo eso. Sólo eso. _No sabía con quién hablaba ella en la oficina _¿A quién le mandabas besos Isabella? ¿A quién le decías "te adoro"? ¡Todas tus palabras son mías! ¡Tus besos son míos! _El sabía detalladamente que la ahogaba, cuando Tanya apareció en su oficina no supo que hacer, ella le podría decir tantas cosas terribles sobre él a Isabella, ella no dudaría en correr lejos de él, cosas terribles y verdaderas.

Ahora se dirigía hacia ella, hacia su departamento _¿Con quién estás Swan? ¿Con quién? _Estaba tan duro... sólo de pensar en ella, toda el día en la oficina, sin bragas, dispuesta todo el tiempo, como se lamentaba ahora de no haberle hablado todo el día. Lo pudo haber aprovechado tan bien... de no haber sido porque Tanya se apareció... de sólo pensar en ella le hervía la sangre, se preguntaba que hacia ella ahí. ¿Qué la hacia volver de Londres? En su cabeza sólo cabía una opción... Tanya Denali había regresado a su vida con un único propósito... Jodersela.

OoO

Bella POV

-Esa mujer que fue hoy a la oficina...

_Por favor, por favor, querido Dios... que esa mujer no sea quien estoy pensando... no... no. ¡Oh! ¡Ahora deseo no haber preguntado!_  
-Es Tanya Denali

De haberme podido desmayar... lo hubiera hecho. ¿Esto es en serio? Edward seguía ahí, esperando mi reacción. Tomé aire

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunté

El puso dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz -No creí oportuno decirtelo- se acercó a mi y yo di dos pasos hacia atrás

-Edward... ¿jamás vas a entenderlo? ¡confía en mi!- supliqué -Por eso es que pienso a veces que solo soy tu puta

El pasó la lengua por sus dientes. Oh esa lengua... -No puedo decirte todo lo que he hecho- contestó

Oh, este hombre me estaba empezando a enojar -¿¡Lo ves!? Sólo confías en mi cuando quieres sexo, solo estás conmigo cuando lo necesitas, para lo demás te olvidas de mi, ¿Sabes como me sentí hoy en tu oficina cuando llegó ella? ¡Me sentí como una maldita mota de polvo! ¡Y tu no hiciste más que confirmarlo con tu actitud!

-Isabella...

-¡No Edward! ¡Dices que me amas pero no confías en mi!- me di cuenta de que tal vez estaba gritando demasiado y moderé mi voz -Se perfectamente de que yo soy tu amante y que no tengo el derecho de reclamarte nada pero entiénde, necesito que confíes en mi.

Edward se acercó más a mi y me agarró por los hombros –Comprende, Te amo Isabella, si te grité que te fueras en la oficina fué porque me sentí tan desesperado, no sabía que hacer, te he dicho miles de veces que no eres mi amante, tu eres mi todo, mi vida- ¡Oh Edward! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que decir las cosas más románticas en los peores momentos? El agachó su cabeza y juntó su frente con la mía -Si te dijera todo lo que he hecho Mi Bella, si tan sólo te dejara ver lo que soy te irías tan rápido que no tendría tiempo de siquiera suplicar que te quedaras...- su voz se volvió profunda -¿Y sabes que es lo peor?- se rió -Que jamás dejaría que te fueras- tal vez eso sonó como una sentencia de muerte, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta

-Pero no quiero irme Edward, jamás- contesté, el seguía junto a mi -No me importa Tanya, no me importa, yo jamás me iré

-Eso es porque no me conoces

Sin saber por qué alzé mi cara y lo dije: -Entonces muéstrame lo que eres- pusé mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza -Confía, yo te amo, si confías en mi todo será infinitamente más fácil- el deshizo su agarre sobre mi

-¡No!- gritó -¡Eso jamás!

-¡Edward, por favor! Házlo por mi

Su gesto ahora era pensativo, volteó hacia mi -De acuerdo- musitó simplemente, tomó del suelo su abrigo y su corbata poniéndolos ambos sobre su brazo, se acercó de una zancada a mi y me beso Oh, eso se sentía tan bien, abrí mi boca y el enredó su lengua con la mía, su aliento mentolado y con sabor a miel, vainilla y canela empezaron a marearme. Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado el se separó de mi

-Mañana iremos a mi departamento y te mostraré una parte de mi- susurró -Buenas noches- se despidió

Quería gritarle, decirle que se quedara y que me hiciera el amor hasta el amanecer, pero sería demasiado. Mañana era día de oficina, que se fuera era lo mejor.

Edward me envió un beso antes de irse.

Al parecer todo había salido mejor de lo que había pensado.

OoO

Al siguiente día Isabella se preparaba nerviosa para su día de oficina, sabía que ese día no sería como todos, ese día estaba lejos de ser eso, se debatía en el qué ponerse otra vez, abrió el cajón de su ropa interior, se mordió un labio ¿se arriesgaría? Tomó el delicado y fino conjunto entre sus manos, vaciló unos segundos, ¿qué podía perder? Se lo puso y se miró en el espejo, habia que admitirlo, el conjunto era hermoso. Un conjunto de Charme en color verde turquesa, el bra era de tela transparente y los tejidos simulaban las plumas de un pavorreal así como también las bragas, había comprado el conjunto una tarde pensando no usarlo nunca, esta era una buena ocasión,

Encima se puso un vestido de Dior negro hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla con escote en V y con un cinturón metálico ancho que acentuaban su cintura y la hacian parecer con más curvas de las que en realidad tenía. Los zapatos eran unos tacones enormes de ¡14 cm! negros y con punta metálica de marca Casadei, el cabello suelto y sólo con mousse para que sus ondas se mantuvieran en su lugar, se maquilló ligermente, con sombras azules y delineador, los labios de un ligero tono rosa, afuera hacia frío, tomó su abrigo negro y su bolso azul marino de Carolina Herrera, mientras tomaba su café y se comía una tostada con mermelada se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y se dió tiempo para admirar como las copas de los árboles eran agitadas por el viento, afuera todo parecía tranquilo y sobrio.

Terminó su desayuno y se lavó los dientes, salió de su departamento y decidió caminar hacia Cullen Corp. aún era temprano y le daba tiempo. Recorrió el Central Park, sorpresivamente casi no había gente en la calle, el cielo era gris y las nubes dejaban entre ver que más tarde llovería.

Cindy y el portero la saludaron de buen modo, apretó el botón del asensor y aprovechó el tiempo que tardaba en llegar al último piso para relajarse y respirar, cada segundo tenía más dudas ¿A qué se refería Edward con ser "el mismo"? al llegar a su escritorio se percató de que ni Kate ni Jessica habían llegado, se le hizo raro, miró el reloj; eran las ocho menos quince. Empezó a trabajar, el lanzamiento del perfume estaba cada vez más cerca, al igual que su graduación de la universidad, tenía que llamar a su padre y decirle que iría en Navidad, esto último fué lo que hizo.

La voz cansada de su papá habló.

-¿Diga?

El pecho de Bella se infló de emoción -Papá, soy yo

-¡Bella!- medio gritó -¿Cómo estás? Pensé que te habías olvidado de este viejo

Ella casi llora -¡Oh no papá! ¡Eso jamás! He tenido mucho trabajo y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar para saber como estabas...

Le platicó que había entrado a trabajar como asistente personal con un excelente sueldo a Cullen Corp, que su graduación estaba en puertas y que tenía una muy buena amiga llamada Alice. Su papá decía cosas como "me da gusto" o "que bueno Bella" o "eso está muy bien" pero jamás hablaba más de ocho palabras, era su forma de ser y hablar por teléfono no era lo suyo, Isabella se dió cuenta de que llevaba más de media hora al teléfono y que Kate y Jessica habían llegado, tenía que colgar.

-Hey papá, tengo que dejarte, prometo estar ahí para Navidad ¿está bien?

-Si Bella, yo aquí te espero, también iré a tu graduación, me da gusto que estés bien- dijo

-A mi también papá, adiós- le colgó

Inmediatamente se puso al computador a trabajar, era cuarto para las nueve. Ahora estaba sobre el reclutamiento para el diseñador de modas que no sabía dónde encontrar, sabía que podía llamar a Alice para el empleo pero Edward le había dicho que necesitaban a alguien con experiencia, y Alice, aunque tenía un gusto para vestir exquisito no cumplía con el requisito.

Revisó el Blackberry, esperando un mensaje de Edward, pero este no llegaba. Le parecía increíble, lo tenía a menos de 10 metros y no se atrevía a encararlo. _Soy una cobarde _pensaba. Como si lo hubiera mandado, Edward le habló por el intercomunicador, se paró rápido de su silla y se puso frente a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que sus manos sudaban y no estaba segura de que su corazón aguantara más tiempo, abrió la puerta y lo vió, el estaba ahí, tan calmado y exudando control como siempre viéndose exageradamente guapo en ese traje Armani negro y corbata gris rayada, la miraba atento, le hizo un gesto con la mano de que cerrara la puerta, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia los cristales, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Siéntate- le ordenó

Ella se dirigió a una de las sillas y se sentó

-No, ahí no- susurró -Siéntate en el escritorio, a mi lado

Ella frunció el entrecejo, no sabía lo que hacia, se sentó en el escritorio de madera y cristal frente a la silla de él, Edward volteó a verla y le sonrió de medio lado, se posicionó frente a ella y agarró sus piernas por encima del vestido. Exhaló.

-¿Por qué de todos los días precisamente hoy tienes que ponerte un vestido tan largo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, Edward agarró el dobladillo de su vestido y lo subió hasta su cadera, sus ojos se volvieron un tono más oscuro al ver la ropa interior, ella se mordía los labios, una parte en concreto de su anatomía se empezaba a humedecer. Se daba más o menos una idea de lo que Edward le haría, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso frente a sus ojos, Bella se extraño, eso era un labial rojo.

-Me gusta el color de tus labios hoy- susurró el -Pero, ¿te molestaría probar con este?- le enseñó el labial

Ella negó. _¿Pero que...?_

Edward acercó la barra de labios a su boca, estaba a punto de pintarlos pero entonces él bajó el labial hasta su sexo e hizo a un lado sus bragas, Bella miraba la escena interrogante hasta que él posicionó la punta del labial sobre su clítoris y... _¡Oh madre mía! ¡Me muero! _Isabella hechó su cabeza para atrás y se mordió los labios tratando de reprimir los gemidos... Aquella inocente barra de labios... ¡vibraba!

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él con voz pesada

-Mhmh- afirmó aún con su labio entre los dientes

-Habla- ordenó

Ella negó con la cabeza ¡Si hablaba gritaría y todos la escucharían ahí fuera! Edward quitó el vibrador de su clítoris, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-¡No!- gritó ella

Edward metió de golpe dos dedos en ella y emitió un sonido de aprobación

-Mi pequeña y dulce Bella, siempre tan lista- se acercó a ella y rozó su cuello con sus labios –Lástima, hoy hay mucho trabajo- sacó sus dedos y le bajó el vestido -A trabajar- su voz de "soy el dueño del mundo" volvió.

Una muy frustrada Isabella se bajó a regañadientes del escritorio, le faltó poco para soltarle un golpe por dejarla así, pero trató de recomponer su gesto. No. No dejaría que él la viera débil, salió de la oficina y Kate se le quedó viendo

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Estás más roja que un tomate!- le molestó

Bella la ignoró, se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo ¡era cierto! Estaba del color de una manzana, Blancanieves tenía las manos sobre sus mejillas y la Madrastra buscaba en el castillo un vibrador semejante para calmar su ansiedad, un pequeño mareo la azotó obligándola a sostenerse del lavamanos, respiró varias veces y salió del baño.

Cuando dió la hora de la comida su teléfono sonó. Era Cindy.

-Bella. La señora Hale está aquí junto con una amiga... Alice, quieren verte.

Isabella se sintió confunida ¿Señora Hale? ¿A quién demonios había invitado Alice al almuerzo? Decidió restarle importancia

-Dile que ahora bajo- colgó. Tomó su abrigo y su bolso, de repente se sintió preocupada ¿Acaso Edward no saldría a almorzar? Tocó con los nudillos la puerta y la abrió, asomándo sólo la cabeza, el seguía trabajando

-Hemm... ¿quiere que le pida algo?- tal vez sea confuso pero Isabella no sabía en qué momentos debía llamarle de tu o de usted

El alzó la cara, sonriéndole -No gracias, tengo un almuerzo con mis hermanos en quince minutos- miró su reloj

-Ah, si, esto... voy a comer ¿se te ofrece algo?

-¿Vas a ir a comer con quién?- soltó él a bocajarro

Ella hizo un gesto -Con mi amiga Alice ¿la recuerdas? Pero parece que ha invitado a alguien más, no importa

-¿A "alguien" hombre o mujer?- se oía inseguro

-A alguien mujer- rió -¿Por qué?

-Nada. Que te vaya bien, adiós- le cortó él bajando su vista a su laptop

Bella miró a todos lados -Bien, adiós- cerró la puerta, bufó, a veces era tan complicado.

Bajó hasta la recepción. En el loby estaba Alice y junto a ella una escultural rubia que parecía haberse salido de la tapa de una revista de moda.

-¡Belli!- le abrazó Alice y la tomó de la mano -Mira, te presento a Rosalie Hale, la esposa de Emmet, el hermano de tu jefe.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo Bella estrechando su mano _Ella conoce a Edward...tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para conocerlo más a fondo._

Rosalie la saludo con un gesto frío

-Bien, vámos a almorzar- dijo Alice

Ambas se montaron en el Porshe amarillo de ella y arrancaron

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Rosalie

-A Jean Georges* es un restaurante francés y la comida es deliciosa.

Bella no protestó, se dejaría invitar

-¡Esto es un milagro Belli!- manifestó Alice -Por suerte Emmet y mi Jazz están en un almuerzo con tu jefe, por eso ambas estamos aqui. Esos hombres son unos machos en todo el sentido de la palabra- rió

_Dímelo a mi... _pensó Bella

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron al restaurante gracias a que este quedaba en Central Park, entraron, la decoración era una mezcla minimalista-rústico, las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema, las mesas y las sillas eran de madera clara y había servicio de bar.

El hostess* las recibió y las llevó a su mesa, entonces fué cuando Bella agradeció estar vestida a la moda y no desentonar con el resto de la gente que ahí estaba, tomaron asiento y les dieron la carta, Bella paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro por las letras, nigúno de esos platos ella los había probado en su vida, a los cinco minutos llegó un mesero pidiéndoles su orden.

-A mi tráeme...- Alice dudó unos instantes -lubina con alcachofa barigoule, por favor

-Vieiras con ajo y albahaca- dijo Rosalie mientras le daba la carta al mesero

Bella vacilaba -Trucha de Tasmania con limón confitado y perejil, por favor

-¿Algún vino?- inquirió el mesero, Alice miró a Isabella

-¿Quieres algún vino en especial Belli?

Ella se encongió de hombros, no tenía ni idea

-Bien, hemm... como todas comeremos comida de mar tomaremos un Trebbiano d' Abruzzo*- pidió Alice e Isabella se preguntaba cómo es que ella sabía tanto de comida y vinos

El mesero se fué, Alice recargó su mentón sobre su mano

-Bien chicas, platiquen un poco ¡conózcanse!

Rosalie rodó los ojos, a la vista de Bella, la rubia no estaba cómoda en ese lugar

-Ehhmm...- Bella no sabía por donde empezar -¿Así que...- _recuerda Bella, no preguntes demasiado _-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que conoces a Edward?

-Unos seis o siete años- contestó

-¿Y a Emmet?

-Diez años, ahora estamos casados

-Si, ya veo. Alice me lo había contado

Rosalie sólo asintió

El mesero llegó con los platos, la trucha se veía riquísima e Isabella se dió cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre, el vino blanco era delicioso, tenía un sabor algo fuerte pero agradable, seco. Empezaron a comer, en el restaurante había una dulce melodía de fondo y sólo se escuchaba el azotar de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

-Rosalie es modelo de Cullen Corp- reveló Alice -Ella también estará en la próxima campaña publicitaria de la empresa

Bella dejó de comer, tomó vino –¿de verdad? Que gusto, así nos toparemos regularmente en la oficina- una vez más Rosalie sólo asinitó ante su comentario, sin ningúna expresión en su rostro

Alice rodó los ojos -¡Ya basta Rose!- casi gritó -Interactua con Bella- la señaló con una mano

Por primera vez en toda la comida Rosalie sonrió -Sabes que me cuesta trabajo entablar relaciones con la gente Alice- le recordó

-Trata de ser agradable ¿si?- pidió, Rose asintió y pidió disculpas

-Isabella, de verdad lo siento, asi soy siempre- Bella asintió más relajada

-¡Qué alivio! Por un segundo pensé que no te caía bien

A partir de ahí la comida fué más llevadera, hasta que el Blackberry de Bella sonó

-¿Diga?- contestó Bella aún con vestigios de risa debido a un comentario un poco pervertido que Rose había hecho sobre el trasero del guapo mesero

-¿En dónde diablos estás?- era Edward

Isabella hizo un gesto de disculpa con la mano y bajó la voz, susurrando al teléfono

-Comiendo, en un restaurante. Te lo había dicho

Rosalie y Alice seguían con la platica para su aivio.

-¿A qué hora llegarás a la oficina?- interrogó

Bella miró su reloj, eran las 3:00

-A las cuatro

-¿Con quién estás?- su voz estaba contenida, Bella bufó

-Con Alice y... con Rosalie, la esposa de TU hermano- sonrió ante el hecho

-Te quiero en la oficina a las tres y media, ni un minuto más

Ella apretó los dientes -No, mi hora de comida es de dos a cuatro, no voy a ir antes ni después

-¡Dije 3:30!- gritó Edward tan alto que tuvo que alejar unos centímetros el celular de ella

-Ya dije que no- murmuró

-¡Isabella Swan! ¡No me retes!- el seguía gritando

-A las cuatro estaré allí, ni antes ni después, besos- le colgó. Alice la veía con mirada preocupada y negaba con la cabeza y Rosalie tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Era tu novio? ¡Mierda! ¡Ha de ser un completo celópata!- dijo Rosalie. El rubor subió a las mejillas de Bella, sólo se encogió de hombros

Cuando acabaron sus platos todas estaban llenas

-¿Van a querer postre chicas?- ofreció Alice, Rosalie negó con las manos

-¡No! Debo mantener la línea

Pidieron la cuenta al mesero, la hermosa cantidad de $510 dólares, Bella le quitó la nota

-Yo pago- dijo ella

-¡No Belli! Yo las he traído aquí, es mi deber invitar

Por más de cinco minutos estuvieron discutiendo sobre quién pagaría hasta que Rose se hartó

-¡Basta! Pagaremos todas- resolvió

A cada quién le tocó poner $170 dólares

Salieron del lugar, Alice tomó el brazo a Bella.

-Belli, sé que no debo meterme pero te quiero y eres mi amiga ¿Por qué dejas que te trate así?

Ella rió -¿Así cómo Alice?

Ladeó la cabeza -Oí perfectamente el como te gritaba, no le dejes Belli, tu eres fuerte- le sonrió

-Así es él Alice- la abrazó -Pero no te precoupes, no dejo que me domine

Aprovechando que estaban extremadamente cerca dieron un pequeño paseo por Central Park y Alice se puso a darle de comer a las palomas en un gesto totalmente tierno.

-¿Soportas al idiota de Edward como jefe?- habló de pronto Rosalie cuando Alice no las escuchaba

Bella se extrañó -Si. En realidad no es tan difícil como dicen trabajar para él- contestó

Ella se carcajeó -Eso es porque no lo conoces Isabella, puede llegar a ser un completo cabrón cuando se lo propone- adviritó -Una vez, cuando era la modelo de la campaña me dijo que estaba tan gorda como una vaca y que si quería seguir trabajando ahí tenia que bajar de peso en una semana.

Ella se sorprendió unos instantes -Bueno Rosalie, tiene que asegurarse de que todo marche bien, es megalómano ¿recuerdas?

Rosalie paró un segundo -Isabella... tienes que aceptar que decir que estás "como una vaca" no es muy educado

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón

Rosalie le sonrió con dientes increiblemente blancos -¿Sabes Bella? Me caes bien

OoO

Había quedado con Alice y Rosalie de salir de compras o a un bar algún día. Cuando llegó a la oficina todo era un completo caos, Kate y Jessica no estaban en sus puestos y ella pensó que aún no llegaban del almuerzo, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a tararear despreocupadamente, Edward le gritó desde su oficina, el grito resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Isabella Swan!- fué un grito tan espantoso que Blancanieves y la Madrastra corrieron a esconderse en la casita de los enanos

se levantó corriendo y fue hasta allá, cuando abrió las puertas Kate y Jessica estaban allí siendo regañadas por él, Edward estaba de pie, la miraba iracundo y con una sonrisa falsa

-¡Swan! ¡Qué gusto tenerla por aquí!- expresó, Bella entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda y rodó los ojos

-¡Largo!- le gritó él a Kate y Jessica -¡A sus puestos! ¡Y usted se queda aquí Swan!- ellas dos se fueron prácticamente corriendo de ahí, cerrando la puerta al salir, riendo quedamente.

-¿¡En dónde estabas!?- preguntó apoyando los puños en el escritorio

-Comiendo- respondió con tono cansado

-¡Yo dije que te quería aquí a las tres y media!- reclamó

Bella chasqueó la lengua -Y yo te dije que no vendría hasta las cuatro. No hay por que enojarse

-¿Por qué me retas?- preguntó

Ella se mordió los labios -Porque no soy de tu propiedad Edward

_¡Oh Swan! Cuán equivocada estás..._-Lo eres

-No, no lo soy, y si me disculpas...- caminó hacia la salida -Tengo trabajo que hacer, tu cena de Año Nuevo con los embajadores ya está lista

-¡A la mierda! ¡No mientas Isabella! ¡No estabas comiendo con tu amiga!- le gritó

Bella suspíró, se pasó una mano por la frente -¿Ah no? Entonces, según tu ¿dónde estaba?

Edward pasó la lengua por sus dientes -En el almuerzo con mis hermanos... Jasper me dijo que Alice había ido a la universidad y Emmet que Rosalie había ido de compras, no mencionaron que irían a comer y supuse que tu...

-¡Basta Edward! ¡Esto es verdaderamente increíble! ¿Creíste que yo te había mentido entonces?- el asintió -No voy a discutir más por esto, estaba comiendo con Alice y Rosalie, no te he mentido, ellas fueron las que por alguna razón no dijeron que vendrían a comer conmigo, y aún si te estuviera mintiendo... ten por seguro que no es porque tenga a otro tipo por ahí, me voy a trabajar

OoO

La noche se adivinaba por los cristales de Cullen Corp. El Blackberry sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Para: Isabella Swan**

**Fecha: 20 de noviembre de 2012 Hora: 8:01**

**Iremos a mi departamento en breve. ¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto?**

**Edward Cullen. Presidente y accionista de Cullen Corp.**

Ella se apresuró a contestar

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: 20 de noviembre de 2012 Hora: 8:02**

**Lo sé, y si. Quiero seguir con esto**

**Isabella Swan. Asistente personal de Edward Cullen en Cullen Corp.**

Bella no quería aceptarlo, pero en el fondo de su ser tenía miedo, miedo porque había retado a Edward en la hora del almuerzo, miedo porque ya eran las ocho y la hora en la que iría al departamento de Edward se acercaba, miedo porque no sabía lo que pasaría y pavor porque no sabía cómo es que Edward Cullen le mostraría su "verdadero yo".

Como siempre pasaba Kate y Jessica se habían ido ya, antes que ella, hace tiempo que había terminado de trabajar y sólo tamborileaba los dedos sobre el escritorio, hace tiempo que había tomado una pluma y había comenzado a dibujar patrones de figuras incoherentes en un papel, hace tiempo que cada minuto levantaba su vista al reloj contemplando como el segundero se movía demasiado lento y demasiado rápido para su gusto, hace tiempo que sólo escuchaba el zumbido del silencio en sus oídos, hace tiempo que su corazón latía desbocado, hace tiempo que escuchó la puerta de presidencia abrirse, hace unos segundos ahora, que Edward Cullen estaba frente a ella con el cabello revuelto y los ojos oscuros

-¿Nos vamos?

Ella no contestó, sólo tomó su bolso y se puso su abrigo, adelantandose y caminando hacia el elevador. Llegaron al loby, Cindy ya se había ido, sólo el guardia del turno de la noche estaba ahí, él los saudó a ambos con la mano. Subieron al Aston Martin, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Isabella tenía la vista hacia la ventana, veía las luces de los restaurantes y los bares, gente yendo de aquí para allá, tal vez con una vida más llevadera y normal que la de ella. Por un segundo se permitió sentir envidia. bajó el vidrio, dejando invadir sus oídos por los sonidos de los cláxons de los autos, la música de los bares y las risas de las personas intentando que ello la relajara y la hiciera pensar que no pasaría nada, que todo estaba bien.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo?- preguntó él

Ella se encongió de hombros, sin mirarlo.

-Isabella, escucha- el la miró y puso una mano sobre su pierna aprovechando el tiempo que le daba el alto del semáforo -No vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras, podemos parar esto si tu lo pides

Ella no lo veía, seguía mirando hacia la ventana

-No Edward, yo te pedí esto- murmuró -Estoy bien- mintió

Había poco tráfico, y TriBeCa quedaba cerca por lo que llegaron a los veinte minutos, Edward se metió al estacionamiento privado del edificio, apagó el motor y se bajó inmediatamente a abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella seguía sin hablar. Usaron el asensor, Edward apretó el botón del último piso.

OoO

Bella POV

Llegamos a su departamento, en el último piso, era igual de lujoso que su casa en Easthampton, el piso era laminado y las paredes color blanco, al igual que los muebles, la sala era amplia y tenía un enorme sillón de tacto-piel en L con muchos cojínes encima, había una mesa color oscuro de madera en el centro y en una esquina una mesa más alta color blanco. Como dije antes, al igual que su casa en Easthampton, el departamento tenía ventanas por todos lados y demasiado grandes. Yo seguía observando, había una pequeña cocina en color azul y metal con una encimera e isla central que se abría hacia el salón, en el cual, había un comedor grande y circular, en las paredes había colocados algunos cuadros con pinturas abstractas, me di cuenta entonces, que aunque elegante y sofisitcado, la decoración estaba falta de cualquier toque personal e íntimo que alguna persona le pudiera dar.

-¿Quién hizo la decoración?- pregunté

El se distrajo, estaba mirando por uno de los cristales

-Mi madre

Me pareció extraño, si Esme había decorado aquel espacio se suponía que como madre debía de tener el conocimiento de los gustos de Edward. Me pareció que él me leyó la mente, porque me contestó

-Le dije que no quería nada demasiado... personal, sólo algo clínico con el que no desarollara ningún tipo de apego- yo asentí, comprendiendo

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- me ofreció -¿Un vino quizás?

-Me encantaría- respondí con una sonrisa, pensé que tal vez un poco de licor me haría menos cobarde y me relajaría, a los pocos segundos el volvió dándome una copa de vino tinto, le di un sorbo, el sabor era suave, dejaba un regusto de zarzamora y vainilla en la lengua, no sabía nada de vinos pero este era rico y fino.

-Es un Campomaccione del 2005- contestó al ver mi gesto de aprobación -Es afrutado ¿verdad?

-Si- contesté

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó

Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba distrayendo, puse una mano en mi cintura -Edward, está bien- el asintió

-Ven- me dijo, ofreció su mano, la acepté.

Caminamos através de un pasillo algo largo, delante de una de las puertas blancas él se detuvo, me miró y exhaló, giró la perilla de la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara, mi cara era de total estupefacción. La habitación era en su mayoría oscura y no seguía los patrones minimalistas del resto del apartamento, el suelo era laminado negro y las paredes grises, la base y la cabecera de la cama eran negros y había un poste en cada esquina, el tocador tenía un gran espejo en forma octagonal y sobre él había una lámpara con focos rojos, en distintos lugares había alfombras blancas, en un extremo estaba una silla negra de piel y un clóset ¿rojo? Y no, no había ventanas. ¿Qué se supone que era esto?

-Este es mi habitación negra- anunció y luego cerró la puerta a sus espaldas

Tal vez soy muy tonta, porque aún no entendía nada y supongo que Edward lo entendió.

-Es el cuarto en dónde uso mis látigos y demás instrumentos- explicó

Mi mente entró a un estado de letargo ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Esto es el lugar en el que golpea a mujeres? ¡Y peor! ¿Me va a golpear a mi? Ahora si quiero irme y Blancanieves estaba deacuerdo conmigo ideando un plan para escapar, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, el se acercó a mi y las tomó.

-Esto es lo que soy Bella ¿quieres seguir con esto?

Yo asentí, si, era cierto, yo le pedí esto y el me advirtió demasiadas veces. Yo pedí esto

-Entonces... verás ¿sabes lo que es un Alter Ego* cierto?- preguntó

-Si

El se pasó una mano por el cabello -Mi Alter Ego es ser Dom- dijo -¿Lo entiendes?

Si le decía la verdad sería que no ¿qué diablos es Dom? -No, no lo sé

-"Dom" significa dominante- dijo -Eso quiere decir dominarte a ti, porque eres mi sumisa

Edward separaba las palabras y hablaba lento. Eso sí que lo había entendido ¿yo, sumisa? ¿el, dominante?

-¿Quieres seguir con esto?- preguntó una vez más

Blancanieves me gritaba en el oído que no pero la Madrastra decía que si, en cierto modo, no importaba lo que ellas dijeran, era yo ¿quería eso? ¿quería seguir? ¿ser su sumisa? La respuesta vino a mi como un flash. Si. Después de todo ¿qué podía perder? No debe ser tan difícil ¿verdad? Después de todo, sólo es un papel.

-Si- contesté luego de un largo rato -Quiero esto

-Isabella- me llamó -Si te he traído aquí es porque tú me pediste confianza y no porque te vea como a una más como había dicho antes ¿entiendes?- Asentí, si era cierto, pero excepcionalmente relajante que el lo dijera

Entonces él se acercó a mi y me besó tiernamente agarrándo mi nuca y mi cintura, más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado él se separó de mi

-Desnúdate- dijo frío ¡Whoa! ¡Vaya cambio de humor! Le miré interrogante -¡Desnúdate!- ordenó una vez más

Yo me quedé ahi unos segundos, entonces me quité el cinturón metálico y este cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido, desabotoné el único botón de aquel largo vestido y cayó a mis pies, estaba a punto de bajarme de los tacones pero el me paró

-No. Déjate los tacones- dijo -Continúa

Supuse que el quería que me quitara la ropa interior, comenzé a bajarme las bragas y terminé de quitarlas, llevé mis brazos para atrás de mi espalda y desabroché el brassiere, deslizándolo por mis brazos, la montaña de ropa bajo mis pies crecía, cuando estuve complétamente desnuda el se acercó a mi y desabrochó su cinturón y el pantalón, yo esperaba

-¿Haz hecho alguna vez un oral?- preguntó, yo rodé los ojos ¿Para qué demonios lo preguntaba si ya sabía la respuesta?

-Te he hecho una pregunta- dijo

-No, jamás

-Bueno, hoy me harás uno a mi- ordenó. Mi respiración se aceleró ¿quiere que yo qué?

-Pero...- protesté

-¡Ahora!

Tragué saliva, me puse de rodillas frente a el, no sabía hacer esto, puse mis manos a ambos lados de su bóxer y lo bajé de un tirón, su erección saltó frente a mis ojos, tragué saliva de nuevo, acerqué mi boca a su pene y dejé un suve beso en la punta, me sentía verdaderamente estúpida, era una total inexperta y no sabía cómo hacerlo, abrí mi boca y lo metí hasta la mitad, oí un gemido de parte suya y eso me dió seguridad, lo que hacia le gustaba y eso era importante para mi, él era un total DIOS en la cama y yo sentía, que de algún modo, debía recompensarlo y dar lo mejor de mi, con una de mis manos lo tomé por la base y volví a llevarlo hasta la mitad, cada vez lo llevaba más al fondo de mi boca, Edward agarró mi cabello en un puño y comenzó a embestir contra mi boca, gemía alto, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos jalando aire, me sentí lasciva por un instante y me atreví a rastrillar mis dientes por toda su longitud, eso pareció gustarle

-¡Joder! ¡Bella!

Con mi lengua acariciaba la punta y la arremolinaba en distintos lugares, seguí moviendome de atrás para adelante y el seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre mi, sentí cómo crecía en mi boca y luego un chorro de semen se desizó por mi garganta, empujó fuertemente sus caderas hacia mi. ¡Whoa! Eso había sido lo más caliente que había hecho en toda mi vida.

-Ven- Edward me extendió su mano, aún tenía perlas de sudor en la frente. ¡Santo Cielo! En algún punto el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón se habían confundido con los de mi respiración errática, tomé su mano y me levanté del suelo, el me guió hasta la cama de sábanas de satén y colcha de plumas. Toda yo eran ojos expectantes.

-Túmbate- ordenó, parece que su muy Dom Alter Ego ha regrezado. Hize lo que me dijo, las plumas acariciaron mi piel, logrando relajarme. El caminó hacia el clóset rojo y sacó algo, una tela que enredó en su puño, al acercarse a mí, me di cuenta de lo que era, una larga y fina tira de seda roja. La estiró entre sus manos y se acercó a mi

-No vas a ver Isabella, sólo vas a sentir- murmuró y fué lo último que vi. Anudó la tela al rededor de mis ojos -Tranquila- dijo -Hoy no usaremos nada de lo que te estás imaginando- me tranquilizó

Luego, sentí la misma sensación de suave tela al rededor de mis muñecas _¿Pero que...?_

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, me respondió -Solo vas a sentir, no vas a ver, ni tocar ni escuchar- ¿Cómo mierda va a conseguir que no escuche? me pregunte y una vez más, contestó a mi pregunta no formulada -Para eso tus latidos y tu respiración ayudarán, están sonando tan fuerte que apuesto a que apenas oyes mi voz- ¡Eso es tan cierto! ¿Cómo sabe?

_-_Abre las piernas- ordenó. Lo hize. -Quiero que gimas, grites, jadees. Que hagas todo lo que la sensación te cause emitir ¿muy bien?- a este punto yo convulsionaba de nervios y anticipación. Asentí.

Edward dejó de hablar y sentí cuando la cama se hundió bajo su peso, al parecer, estaba entre mis piernas, sentí la gota de algo caliente caer sobre mi clítoris

_-_¡Ah!- jadeé. El líquido caliente causaba un pequeño escozor y comenzaba a calentarse más y más provocando placer. ¡Oh Santa mierda! ¡Esto es demasiado!

Entonces fue que la Madrastra que vivía en mi me recordó el por qué estábamos aquí.

Respira Bella, respira. Me recordé

-Lo has hecho muy bien mi pequeña y dulce Bella- dijo -Esa boca tuya es una maravilla- sonreí sin poder evitarlo

-¿Pero sabes?- ahora el con la palma de su mano acariciaba mi vientre -Tengo unas ganas inmensas de azotarte- me tensé -¿sabes por qué?- negué con la cabeza y me obligué a tranquilizar a mi corazón y mi respiración para poder escuchar lo que decía -Ayer, cuando me dijiste que no traías bragas... cuando te sentaste sobre mi y pusiste mi mano en tu sexo desnudo... o cuando te subiste la falda en el elevador... todo ese día estuve tan duro que me dolía y yo sólo pensaba en darte unos buenos golpes para que sintieras lo que yo, lo único que quería era arrastrarte a mi casa y cogerte una y otra y otra vez- entonces Edward me dió un golpe con la mano a un costado de mi cadera

-¡Ah!- heché la cabeza para atrás, me sentía desesperada de no poder ver

-Dime algo- ahora el acariciaba uno de mis pechos -¿Te importaría que algún día te diera unos buenos azotes?- mordí mis labios, el escosor en mi sexo crecía y ardía como el infierno causando un extraño placer, gemía

-¡Ah!- el ardor crecía y me curvé en la cama -¡No!- la palabra salió de mi antes de que mi aletargado cerebro fuera capaz de procesarla

Su respiración se volvió más pesada y volvió a dar otro azote al otro costado de mi cadera -¿No te importaría entonces?

-¡No!- volví a gritar -¡Por favor!- imploré, mi sexo latía y ardía, necesitaba una liberación... ¡Ya!

-Oh no, todavía falta- murmuró, al instante sentí como algo frío y líquido caía por mi vagina causando alivio al ardor que sentía

-Mmmm... Si- jadeé

-Abre la boca- ordenó

Cuando lo hize, un chorro de aquel líquido frío se deslizó por mi paladar y garganta, lo desgusté... era vino, el mismo vino que hace unos minutos estaba degustando, el metió su lengua en mi boca en un beso totalmente sexual.

-En tu boca sabe mejor- paseó su lengua por mi mentón y mi cuello, besó mi clavícula bajando cada vez más, estaba desesperada, quería tocar... morder... enterrar mis dedos en su cabello, en cambio lo único que podía hacer era gritar, jadear gemir, implorar o rogar, su lengua llegó a mis pechos y mis pezones se endurecieron de inmediato, chupó uno y luego sopló sobre él. Me arqueé, hizo lo mismo con el otro, lo único que yo hacia era gemir y moverme por toda la cama

-¡Quieta!- el puso una mano sobre mi vientre, inmovilizándome

-¡Edward! ¡Por favor!- grité

Metió dos dedos en mi empapada intimidad e hizo circulos golpeando mis paredes -Siempre tan lista- susurró en mi oído y me embistió de golpe

-Mmmm si...Edward...

-Mierda- las palabras salían entrecortadas y sus jadeos estaban en mi oído, Edward ondulaba sus caderas y las giraba cambiando el ángulo y llegando a lugares que... sinceramente ni un ginecólogo o sexólogo sabrá que existen. Yo mordía mis labios, si gritaba y gemía como quería hacerlo parecería una ramera...

-¡Grita Isabella! ¡Es una orden!

Abrí mi boca y dejé salir el grito, quería arrancarme la tela que cubría mis ojos y ver su rostro, tocar su cara, se inclinó hacia mi y mordió mi cuello tan fuerte que puedo jurar que había dejado una marca

-¡Joder Bella! Eres tan... oh mierda... tan estrecha- empujó con más fuerza, yo estaba en los límites del Nirvana, juro que voy a morir. Querido Dios...

-¡Ah! !Edward! Más... más- lo único que logré fue arañar su pecho con mis manos juntas y pasar mis manos por su boca. ¿En que momento se había desnudado? Eché la cabeza para atrás, esto era tan... intenso y delicioso. Sus arremetidas se hicieron demandantes y el placer que sentía se manifestaba en una conocida burbuja en mi bajo vientre a punto de explotar en sólo unos segundos más

-Vente para mi nena, vente para mi- no pude más y estallé. Subí, bajé... volví a subir y tocar el azul de la noche, yo convulsionaba sobre el colchón, entonces Edward liberó mis manos y tiró del nudo de la tela de mis ojos, no me costó trabajo acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz, era muy tenue, me penetró dos veces más y se liberó dentro de mi, pude contemplar el espectáculo de su rostro sufriendo las consecuencias del orgasmo, bajó lentamente y besó mi frente, mis párpados y luego mi boca dejando su aliento de vino con canela y vainilla en mi... Sus orbes verdes me miraban con atención

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo pequeña bruja?- el dijo eso con voz tierna pero claramente pude oír el trasfondo de confusión en su voz

-Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo- contesté encojiendome de hombros

Edward salió de mi y se puso de pie, tomó una de mis manos y me ayudó a levantarme, me tambaleé un poco, recordé que aún traía los tacones

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó

-Bien- no mentía, me sentía bien. En realidad si en eso consistía su "otro yo" podía aceptarlo perfectamente, el seguía mirándome no creyéndome del todo -En verdad Edward, estoy bastante bien, más que bien

El tomó mis manos -No he sido del todo yo Bella

Suspiré, la verdad, que una parte de mi lo sabía, presentía que había sido algo suave.

-Lo sé- contesté -Pero Edward, de verdad cuando te digo que seas "tu" conmigo no miento

El estaba sorprendido –¿Entonces de verdad dejarias que te azotara?

Asentí -Ya había dicho que si

-Pero tu dijiste antes que...

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios -Se perfectamente lo que dije antes pero he cambiado de opinión, estoy dispuesta a soportarlo Edward, incluso un par de azotes, no puede ser tan malo- le sonreí

-Está bien. Algún día muy próximo será

Caminé unos cuántos pasos y recogí mi ropa del suelo, me puse las bragas y luego Edward me detuvo

-¿Qué haces?

Bufé ante lo obvio -Vestirme, es tarde ya

-Puedes quedarte si lo quieres- ofreció, abrí los ojos y reí

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Mañana es día de trabajo!

-Eso no importa, puedes bañarte aquí- contestó, yo reí otra vez aún con mi ropa en el brazo

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a ponerme?

Entonces ví lo imposible, Edward se sonrojó ¡se sonrojó! -Tengo ropa... para ti

¿Qué? -¿Tienes ropa de mujer aquí?- entonces mi imaginación voló ¿Será que esa ropa se la puso otra mujer?

-Si- contestó -Esa ropa la compré especialmente para ti- hablaba tímido

Ahora si que no entendía nada -¿Para mi?

-Si, la compré hace poco, la vi y me gustó para ti

Entonces mi pecho se llenó de júbilo ¿Él había comprado ropa pensando en mi? Mi mente imaginó a Edward dentro de una tienda de ropa haciendo compras pensando en mi... ¡la imágen era tan agradable! Pero al segundo me extrañé

-¿Estabas tan seguro de que me quedaría aquí que tienes hasta ropa para mi?

El sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al clóset, sacó una bata azul de seda y me la tendió -Póntela

Me deslicé dentro de ella, Edward me sonrió y tomó mi mano guiándome hacia la puerta

-Aún no me has contestado- le recordé

El volteó hacia mi -No, no estaba seguro pero no puedes quitarme el derecho de soñar- ambos salimos del cuarto

OoO

Estaba recargada sobre uno de los cristales de la ventana, fuera estaba lloviendo y yo admiraba el paisaje, sentí a Edward a mis espaldas pero no volteé

-¿Vas a quedarte entonces?- inquirió

-Si- contesté -Estoy cansada ¿podemos irnos a dormir?- por el reflejo del vidrio pude ver cómo el me miraba atentamente

-Por supuesto, ven, vamos- me tomó una vez más de la mano, se sentía tan bien... si pudiéramos hacer eso en las calles frente al mundo... Hice un puchero pensando que él no me vería, pero si lo hizo, paramos a mitad del pasillo

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó

-Nada- sonreí triste -nada- Edward agarró mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo

-Te conozco mejor que tú misma, mi pequeña Bella ¿qué pasa?

Inhalé -Es sólo... que a veces deseo no tener que escondernos más- me sentí culpable y tonta apenas cuando terminé de decirlo

-Hey- me animó -He terminado con Victoria

Estoy segura de que mis ojos comenzaron a brillar, tenía una sonrisa divide-rostro en mi cara. Tal vez haya gente que me considere una total perra al ver que me alegra tanto que una relación haya terminado, y tal vez tengan razón, porque ni yo en este momento tengo una percepción clara de mi misma.

-¿Cuando?- fué lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Ayer por la noche, le dije que no quería nada más con ella

-¿Cómo lo ha tomado?- pregunté realmente preocupada, de sólo ponerme en los zapatos de Victoria e imaginarme que un día Edward Cullen viene a decirme que todo se ha terminado... sufro de un dolor en el pecho y me dan ganas de llorar.

-Mal, pero pudo ser peor, ella no se interpondrá más- me contestó, seguimos con nuestro camino hacia su habitación y entonces entramos, era minimalista al igual que el resto de la casa, la cama era grande con ropa de cama color crema y tonos cálidos, exactamente lo opuesto a su habitación en Easthampton

-Hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo en el baño, puedes usarlo si quieres- anunció a la vez que mi indicaba con una mano la dirección del servicio

Entré a él, mmm... demasiado masculino, los mismos tonos, blanco y negro, encontré el cepillo de dientes que Edward me había dicho, me lave la boca rápido y cuando terminé abrí el mueble del baño, ahí estaba la loción y la espuma para afeitar de él, olí ambas pero no era igual, les faltaba algo... Edward. Miré en el espejo, como pensaba, había una gran marca de dientes en mi cuello, me dí cuenta que seguía en la bata que él me había dado y que bajo esta estaba desnuda a excepción de las bragas. Salí del baño, estaba sentado en la cama, esperándome.

-¿Tienes alguna pijama o algo?- pregunté con pena

-¿Qué hay de malo con la bata?

-Es que... bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir desnuda- susurré

El me sonrió de medio lado y le restó importancia -En cambio yo lo encuentro muy ventajoso

Heché la cabeza para atrás -¡Por favor!- imploré

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- se acercó hasta un cajón, sacó una playera blanca y me la tendió -Creo que esto servirá

-Gracias- me quité la bata un poco apenada. Si, lo sé, soy increíble, me ha visto desnuda varias veces pero aún así siento pudor, me colé la playera en un segundo

Edward destendió la cama y acomodó las almohadas, se acostó y palmeó el lugar a su lado, yo corri hacia el y me tumbé, él nos tapó con las sábanas y me dió un beso en la frente, podía acostumbrarme a dormir con él en las noches, se quedó callado un largo rato

-Tengo una cena con mis padres el viernes- susurró -Y quiero que me acompañes, toda mi familia estará allí

Blancanieves salió de su escondite para volver a meterse en otro. ¡Cobarde!

-Edward... ¿crees que es tiempo de que me presentes ante tus hermanos?

-¿Por qué no debería serlo?- preguntó

Me encogí de hombros -¿Qué tal si no les caigo bien?- eso si que me preocupaba

-¡Oh Bella! ¿Por qué no les caerías bien? Eres la cosa más adorable y dulce del mundo- apretó su abrazo a mi alrededor, otra sonrisa estaba en mi rostro -Además... ya has lidiado con la única persona a la que le podrías haber caído mal

Levanté mi cabeza -¿Quién?- pregunté

-Rosalie, la esposa de mi hermano, es tan desagradable y difícil como una patada en el culo- dijo riendo

-Bueno, ya no hay de que preocuparse, me ha dicho que le caigo bien- avisé -Y no es tan desagradable como dices, un poco fría si, pero no desagradable

-Si tu lo dices- susurró

Yo reí -Bueno, también no esperes que sea agradable contigo luego de que le dijeras que estaba tan gorda como una vaca- volví a reír ante el cómico comentario

El tronó la boca -¿Te ha dicho eso?- asentí -Bueno, tal vez sea cierto, pero cuando lo dije no mentía, parecía una ballena- se carcajeó

Le di un ligero golpe en el pecho -¡Edward!- le grité -Debes de tener más tacto con una dama

-¿Rosalie dama? ¡Ja!- dijo irónico -A dormir Bella, es tarde- recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Olía tan bien...

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué?

-Irás a la cena conmigo- no era una pregunta, llevé mi mano a mi cabeza haciendo un saludo del ejército

-¡Si capitán!- bostecé. El volvió a besar mi coronilla

-¿Edward?- le llamé

-Dime

-¿Los azotes duelen mucho?- era algo que me preocupaba, lo sentí tensarse

-Depende- contestó

-¿De qué?

-Ya lo verás

-Está bien- me resigné, estaba claro que no me daría una respuesta concisa -Buenas noches león- volví a bostezar, el rió

-Buenas noches Mi Dulce Bella- Edward apagó la luz de la lámpara

OoO

Tanya estaba sentada en una silla viendo la t.v de cable en una habitación del hotel Carlyle* Por primera vez desde que llegó a Nueva York un tipo rico habia comprado sus servicios como puta y estaba en una habitación de cinco estrellas.

-¡Regresa a la cama!- le gritó Stefan

Ella estaba hastiada, habia tenido sexo con el cinco veces en una sóla noche y en los últimos días él la había buscado en la calle de siempre, puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara y se dirigió hasta la cama, allí estaba él, cabello rubio y ojos grises, un tipo atractivo pero no de su interés. El único hombre que ella quería era Edward, estaba desnuda, se sentó sobre su verga y comenzó a moverse. El hablaba

-No te alejes Tanya- pidió -Te amo

Tanya en su fría y cruel mente le sonrió

-Yo también Stefan, no tienes idea cuánto- seguía moviéndose sobre él. En su cabeza tenía un plan, el tipo era rico y tenía medios, contactos, una empresa enemiga de Edward Cullen y por si fuera poco, él babeaba por ella, a los diez minutos ambos regularizaban su respiración. Tanya comenzó a vestirse

-No te vayas- dijo él abrazándola, ella lo alejó suavemente

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo- pidió ella

-Lo que quieras

-Hay un hombre... que me tiene amenazada, mientras él este yo no podré vivir tranquila- _Te voy a joder Cullen y entonces vas a ser mío_

OoO

El pitido de la alarma me despertó , abrí los ojos y vi el reloj ¡las siete! Edward no estaba a mi lado y supuse que ya se había levantado, no tenía tiempo para buscarlo. Me metí al baño corriendo y me di una ducha, lavé mis dientes y envolvi mi cuerpo en una toalla, al salir, sobre la cama estaba la ropa que Edward me había comprado. Un conjunto de Lanvin compuesto por una falda negra de angora con corte campana y una blusa blanca en algodón de cuello alto y sin mangas, el conjunto era hermoso y que Edward me lo haya comprado lo hacían aún más, me sorprendí al ver a los pies de la cama un par de botines de piel Louboutin, también me había comprado zapatos, en uno de los burós estaba doblada mi ropa junto con mi abrigo y mi bolso, lo abrí y saqué mis maquillajes. En un estante del baño encontré un secador y supuse que a Edward no le molestaría si lo usaba, me miré en el espejo frustrada ¡Mi cabello estaba imposible! Apesar de que lo cepillaba y lo cepillaba, nada servía y además afuera hacia frío, lo que aseguraba un frizz seguro a mi cabello, me reí ¿cuándo me había vuelto tan vanidosa? Agarré mi cabello en una coleta alta y lo sujeté con una gomilla que se había colado en mi bolso, ahumé mis ojos y puse brillo labial, tuve que maquillar excesivamente el chupetón que ahora estaba morado, no logré borrarlo del todo, me veía bien y la ropa me sentaba a la perfección, miré el reloj ¡tiempo record! Eran las 7:20

Atravesé el pasillo y llegué a la sala, Edward estaba en la cocina ¿cocinando? Ese día vestía un traje gris de punto, camisa y corbata negras, guapísimo, como siempre. En cuánto me vió me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y me mandó un beso, Blancanieves se desmayó. Olía riquísimo, mi estómago ronroneó y me sonrojé

-¿Tienes hambre eh?- dijo -Come- me pasó un plato de omelette de champiñones y queso por la barra, yo tomé el tenedor y me llevé un trozo a la boca mientras me sentaba en un banco

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó, yo negué -¿Entonces jugo?- yo volví a negar

-¿Tienes chocolate?- le pregunté, el me miró unos segundos antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, pagaría hasta lo que no tengo por verlo así siempre

-¿Todavía tomas chocolate?- yo asentí, voviéndome a sonrojar

-¡Lo sé! ¡El chocolate es para niñas pequeñas, pero me gusta!- ataqué y me llevé otro bocado a la boca, Edward abrió uno de las puertas de la alacena y sacó un bote de Chocomilk, tomó un vaso enorme, lo llenó de leche y le puso chocolate lo agitó con una cuchara y lo puso a un lado de mi plato, me sonrió otra vez

-Gracias- murmuré y dí un trago a mi leche, el pasó un cabello suelto por detrás de mi oreja y me besó los labios

-Eres tan tierna, mi dulce Bella- susurró con voz increiblemente dulce y llena de afecto, juro que si vuelve a hablarme así lloraré cual loca romántica -¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó

-Si. Como una bebé- acepté, y era cierto, jamás había dormido mejor -¿Y tu?

-Excelente, me dormí abrazado a ti y no sabes el trabajo que me costó despertarme, por un momento deseé quedarme en la cama contigo- ladeó la cabeza

-¿Ya has desayunado?- inquiri

-Si, huevos fritos y café, no suelo comer mucho- contestó, yo entorné los ojos y negué con la cabeza

-Trabajas demasiado tiempo Edward, deberías comer más- le recriminé

-¿Me está usted regañando señorita Swan?- retó

Yo me encogí de hombros -Puede- me acabé mi vaso de chocolate y me levanté ¡Dios! ¡Estaba totalmente llena! -El desayuno estuvo delicioso, gracias- el asintió y dió una mirada a su Rolex*

-Vamonos, es tarde, y por cierto, te queda perfecta la ropa ¿te ha gustado?

-Si, gracias, es hermoso el conjunto ¿también compraste los botines?- dije alzando un pie, el afirmó con la cabeza -¿Por qué de tacón?

Edward acarició su labio inferior con su dedo índice -Me gusta verte con ellos, tu tienes la culpa, has alimentado ese fetiche en mi

Fui a lavarme los dientes, me puse el abrigo y agarré el bolso, llegué de nuevo a la sala junto a él

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Claro, vamos

El trayecto en el auto fue agradable y platicamos cosas de la oficina

-¿Cómo va lo del puesto de diseñador de modas?

-Si te soy sincera, mal, Edward, los requisitos que pides son muchos y difíciles de cumplir- entonces me atreví -Pero puedo sugerirte a alguien

Me miró dudoso -¿A quién?

-Alice, mi amiga, ella está estudiando diseño de modas en Parsons* y cumple con todos los requisitos excepto el de experiencia

Edward parecía sopesarlo -Hazle una cita conmigo cuanto antes y vemos que tal ¿ok?

Yo estaba feliz, Alice saltaría de alegría con la noticia, no pude evitar darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla -¡Gracias Edward! Alice no te fallará

Llegamos a Cullen Corp. en tiempo récord, yo estaba nerviosa por el qué dirán cuando nos vean llegar juntos a la empresa, Edward tomó mi mano antes de que bajáramos del carro

-Muy pronto dejaremos de escondernos Bella, muy pronto- me besó por última vez y bajó del auto abriéndome la puerta.

Para mi alivio, nadie se nos quedó viendo raro o sospechoso. Cindy y Steve, el guardia, nos saludaron y actuaron como siempre y también puedo decir lo mismo de Jessica y Kate, que estaban más ocupadas revisandose en el espejo que estar atentas a nuestra llegada, Edward pasó inmediatamente a su oficina no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

El blackeberry sonó

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Para: Isabella Swan**

**Fecha: 21 de Noviembre de 2012 Hora: 8:11**

**Hoy ha sido uno de mis mejores amaneceres, ojalá**

**así fuera todos los días. Gracias**

**Edward Cullen. Presidente y accionista de Cullen Corp.**

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: 21 de Noviembre de 2012 Hora: 8:12**

**También ha sido uno de mis mejores despertares y gracias por lo de anoche, todo eso del Dom**

**La confianza es muy importante para mi, te amo.**

**Isabella Swan. Asistente personal de Edward Cullen en Cullen Corp.**

Al tiempo me acordé de Navidad y de la visita que le haría a mi padre. Tenía que avisarle a Edward, con lo posesivo que era no sería nada fácil.

OoO

Edward se acariciaba la barbilla, recordaba lo que había sentido al despertar a su lado, se había sentido un hombre nuevo, admiraba su valor para enfrentarse a lo que el era, había sido muy suave con ella la noche anterior, pero ella había pedido más. ¿Más? Si le daba más corría el riesgo de que ella saliera corriendo para no volver, pero el no la dejaría ir, correría el riesgo ¿ella pedía confianza y entrega? Pues él se lo daría, no importaba nada, se golpeaba mentalmente. Estuvo ciego tanto tiempo, tiempo en el que ella le decía "Te Amo" con el corazón y el lo decía con la cabeza fría con tal de mantenerla a su lado siempre. Tiempo que desperdició y tiempo en el que le negó a su corazón sentir algo, es que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno, pues claro, después de todo lo que había hecho... cerró los ojos... todas esas mujeres muertas por su culpa, esas familias destrozadas. Todo con tal de mantener el pensamiento estúpido de que él era el dueño del mundo y capaz de estar con quién el quisiera.

Si ella lo amaba era porque aún no sabía su índice de maldad, no lo conocía, la cantidad de maldad que él era capaz de albergar en su ser era tal vez superior a la de cualquier otro ser humano. Pero eso ella no lo sabía, Bella lo creía bueno ¿bueno? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacia donativos a fundaciones? ¿Por que ayudaba a los niños pobres? A Edward Cullen no le alcanzaría la vida para redimirse de todo aquello terrible que había hecho.

_¿Para qué seguirse engañando? ¿Para qué? Si ya te has dado cuenta que la amas con locura, esos celos y miedos que sientes cuando ella está lejos no son por la obsesión, no, no. Es por amor. Amas a Isabella Swan, la amas con todo tu ser, esa pequeña bruja te ha hechizado, e_sos eran los pensamientos de Edward Cullen cuando ella entró a la oficina llenando de luz aquel lugar.

-Necesito hablar contigo- ella dijo

-¿Sobre qué?- se inclinó sobre su silla

-En Navidad, iré... iré a...- Bella comenzó a tambalearse sobre el suelo, un fuerte mareo la estaba azotando

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes?- gritaba Edward mientras se acercaba a ella, llegó al tiempo en que Bella se desvaneció en sus brazos -¿Qué tienes?

-No...sé, me duele... me duele...- pero no podía terminar la frase

-¡Mierda! ¡Bella! ¡Dime por favor que te has estado tomando las pastillas!- pero ella ya se había desmayado

OoO

_**Canción: Closer**_

_**Artista: Nine Inch Nails**_

_**Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pero antes que nada quiero decir algo, POR FAVOR LEAN:**_

_**Cuando subí el anterior capítulo, una usuario me dejó un comentario que decía lo siguiente:**_

_**...**_

_**Hey, lamento esto pero, este fic se me parece bastante al de Sachita "El Límite del Caos" en muchos aspectossssssdddddfvbnm,. B  
*Un Edward millonario, mujeriego, controlador, obsesivo y un poco lunático que vive el NY, con un pasado oscuro y un secreto desprecio a las mujeres.**_

*Una Bella inocente, estudiante, deslumbrada por Edward, la cual huyó de Forks a NY y cae en sus brazos por obra del destino, unas secretarias que las odian, entre otros. También tiene sus "ayudantes" mentales que en ELDC son La HERMANASTRA y la Ninfa.

A mi en personal me parece plagio, lo lamento. 

_**...**_

_**Como pueden ver esta usuario dice que esta historia es plagio de ELDC, a lo que yo le he contestado por medio de mensagería privada lo siguiente:**_

_**...**_

_**Hola nena. Bueno, mira, soy una persona abierta a los comentarios, tanto si estos son buenos como si no lo son. Te explicaré, en primera a mi, hace ya dos años tenía en mente esta historia y si no la había escrito era porque no tenía a los personajes base, en un principio fue hacer la historia utilizando a los personajes de Tess de los D'Urbervilles o los de "El retrato de Dorian Gray" pero con ellos no me parecía del todo y cancelé la idea de escribir, fue entonces así que escontré la saga de Crepúsculo, empezé a meterme más en todo este mundo y luego encontré esta página y finalmente me decidí a escribir la historia. En segunda, personalmente no creo que sea plagio y te diré el por qué. Si analizas bien y has leído fics de Crepúsculo todos tienen algo en común. Te pondré ejemplos: El fanfic Rendición tiene a un Edward con un pasado terrible y que es millonario y obseso del control con tendencias BDSM, una Bella perseguida por la tragedia y que también tiene como "ayudantes" mentales como tu lo dices a Julieta y a un ejército de Bellas. En otro caso, como lo es la trilogía de Fifty Shades Of Grey que en un principio era el fanfic Master Of The Universe tiene como protagonistas si no a una Bella llena de tragedias si lo es Edward, que en este libro también tiene a una mamá que lo maltrataba y que es millonario y megalómano sin mencionar su tendencia de practicas BDSM. Además en esta historia Bella tiene ayudantes mentales a su "diosa" Si te pones a investigar las historias que se "parecen" a ELDC muchas de ellas también van a parecer a tu vista "plagios" cuando en realidad no lo son. Y si, repito, has leído la trilogía de Fifty Shades encontrarás un sin número de coincidencias que tiene esta historia con ELDC como lo es cuando Edward tiene un accidente aéreo. ya que en ambas historias pasa asi también como en ELDC Edward también tiene tendecias por el BDSM.  
En tercera y última Sachita Simón, autora de ELDC ha visitado mi perfil y leído mis fics y no me ha acusado de tal cosa, por el contrario ha recomendado mi historia en su perfil de FB. Espero haberte dejado en claro todo y te digo, si en mi historia Bella tiene a sus ayudantes mentales es porque ha sido idea mía y de mi Beta porque tenerlas de apoyo ayuda mucho a la historia. Si yo utilizo a los personajes de "Blancanieves y su Madrastra" es por la película que hizo Kristen hace poco y me base en ellas y no por otra cosa como el plagio. Te digo todo esto, aclarando antes por supuesto, que te lo digo sin ánimo de ofenderte ni mucho menos si no para poner en claro las cosas.**_

Un beso.

Amy W. 

_**...**_

_**Todo lo dicho en este mensaje es cierto.**_

_**Esto es lo que yo le he contestado, en este mensaje se me ha olvidado mencionar que yo hace más de dos años ya había empezado con esta historia sólo que bajo otro nombre y la publicaba en el sitio de LUNANUEVAMEYER, historia que por diferentes razones no pude continuar pero que ahora estoy subiendo aquí, yo hace tiempo ya había empezado con esto. Lo que es una prueba directa de que esto NO ES PLAGIO DE NADA.**_

_**Si nos ponemos a analizar, hay muchas historias que se parecen entre si y que tienen una temática parecida como lo son los fics: El límite del caos, ¿Estás libre esta noche?, Suavemente me matas, De agente a guardaespaldas, Master of the universe (ahora Fifty Shades Of Grey) e incluso la mía, Tú mi obsesión. Chicas, es en serio, todas estas hisotrias mencionadas tienen una temática parecida, pero no porque sean construidas en una misma plataforma significa que sea plagio. Cada escritoria de estas historias tiene su imaginación y construye la historia a su gusto y no se me hace justo que eso se acuse como plagio, a mi vista, esta historia no se parece en tantas cosas a ELDC, hay muchas cosas diferentes en esta historia y habrá muchas más conforme vayan pasando los capitulos.**_

_**Tal vez a algunas les parezca que estoy exagernado con todo esto, pero por favor entiendanme nenas, como escritora de este fic debo de defender mi imaginación y mis ideas, asi como mi originalidad.**_

_**Espero de todo corazón me comprendan.**_

_**Ya acabando con todo esto, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo ya que me costó un buen tiempo escribirlo, perdonen por la tardanza y les prometo que ya he empezado a escribir el siguiente capítulo. No tardaré en actualizar el próximo.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, recomienden canciones y entren a Youtube a escuchar la canción. También recuerden entrar al BLOG, hoy actualizo ( .com)**_

_**Aquí les dejo el adelanto, el resto en el blog:**_

Llegamos al hospital e hicimos el mismo recorrido. El Dr. Green nos pasó a su consultorio inmediatamente llegamos, volvió a sonreírme cuando me vió. Volví a apretar la mano de Edward

-Bueno...- dijo, mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos, sacó unos papeles de un sobre y los leyó -Aquí están los resultados de las pruebas- Edward extendió su mano y agarró los papeles, les hechó una rápida vista. Yo pasé mi mano por la frente, creo que estaba sudando

-Espero en serio que esta noticia no afecte la vida de ambos- musitó el doctor. Oh por favor, ¿esto puede ser más estresante? Blancanieves y la madrastra esperaban, expectantes. Probablemente mi cabeza ya sabía el resultado de esa puñetera prueba. Solté la mano de Edward y comenzé a retorcerme de nuevo las manos -Los resultados de estas pruebas son...

_**Un beso**_

_**Amy W.**_


	12. Una Noche Para Recordar

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Mil gracias a todas las nenas que comentan y que me mostraron su apoyo y que me dicen que mi historia les gusta! A las lectoras fantasmas, las quiero con todo mi corazón**_

_**Lo prometido chicas! Aquí está el siguiente cap.**_

_**Un mega abrazo a mi Beta Beakis, por haber corregido hermosamente este capítulo, por platicar entretenidamente conmigo y hacerme sonreír y por apoyarme en todo. Y nena, lo digo una vez más. ¡La diferencia horaria es un asco! **_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**_

_**A leer.**_

¿Nene, no lo puedes ver?  
Lo proclamo  
Un chico como tú  
Debería de usar una advertencia  
Es peligroso  
Estoy cayendo

No hay escapatoria  
No puedo esperar  
Necesito un golpe  
Nene, dámelo  
Eres peligroso  
Me encanta

Con el sabor de tus labios  
Estoy de paseo  
Eres tóxico  
Estoy resbalando  
Con el sabor del veneno del paraíso  
Soy adicta a ti  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?  
Y amo lo que haces  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?

Capítulo 12: Una noche para recordar

Abrí los ojos, estaba aún recostada en el suelo y Edward hincado junto a mí sosteniéndome entre sus brazos. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Su mirada de profunda preocupación se relajó un poco al ver que yo había despertado, miré la escena que tenía a mi alrededor. Edward tenía un algodón con alcohol en una mano y Kate y Jessica estaban de pie frente a la puerta, sosteniendo la botella del alcohol y el teléfono.

-Pueden irse ambas y gracias- dijo Edward. Ellas salieron dándole una azoton a la puerta

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, yo parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz que entraba por los cristales

-Bien, ¿qué paso?- pregunté confundida

El rostro de Edward entró en tención -Te has desmayado- explicó -Isabella, ¿te estás tomando la pastilla?- preguntó

Entonces me dieron ganas de seguir desmayada o de que el suelo se abriera para tragarme. La verdad se mostró ante mis ojos, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¡La maldita pastilla! Me sentí mal otra vez, yo abría y cerraba la boca para respirar como un maldito pez fuera del agua.

-No- esa simple respuesta era la peor que había dado en toda mi vida. Edward no contestó, en lugar de eso me sentó sobre el suelo y luego él se puso de pié, sacó su Blackberry del pantalón y tecleó un número

-Con el doctor Green... necesito una cita hoy mismo... muy bien- y colgó. Regresó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos eran fríos -Levántate y ve a recoger tus cosas, tenemos una cita con el ginecólogo en veinte minutos- suspiró y me tendió su mano, ayudándome a levantar, yo tenía la mirada hacia el piso

-¿Tenemos?- inquirí

-Sí, tú y yo, tenemos que ver al médico

-¿Estás... estás enojado?- era una pregunta estúpida, claro que lo estaba

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- se pasó una mano por el cabello -¡Y ahora anda a hacer lo que te dije!

Me di vuelta y salí de ahí, Kate me miraba con mirada interrogante

-¿Estás bien Isabella?- su voz denotaba clara preocupación, yo asentí con la cabeza

-Sí, no te preocupes- apagué el computador, arreglé los papeles y me preparé para salir.

Edward salió de su oficina con portafolio y abrigo

-¿Lista Swan?- preguntó

-Si- parecía que ambos íbamos a una reunión de negocios

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, bajamos a la primera planta sin hablar, subimos al Aston y se metió en el tráfico, el silencio que había entre los dos era incómodo. Giré mi cabeza y miré por la ventana, hacia el cielo, entonces dejé salir en silencio las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo, empecé a retorcerme las manos, ¿qué pasaría si estaba embarazada? Edward no quería niños, no, era imposible que él quisiera formar una familia conmigo y menos a tan poco tiempo de haber estado juntos, si estaba embarazada significaría alejarme de Edward para siempre y eso provocaba un profundo dolor en mi corazón, no me creía capaz de hacerlo ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué haría yo con un niño?

-Isabella- llamó Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, volteé a verlo a pesar de que sabía de que mis ojos estaban rojos

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que estés tranquila, todo está bien

-¡Por Dios Edward! ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo está bien? ¿Qué demonios pasará si estoy embarazada?- casi grité

Edward mordió sus labios -No te preocupes ahora por eso ¿bueno? Y deja de llorar, no me gusta que lo hagas

Seguimos con el camino hasta llegar al hospital Presbyterian University* Edward estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento y bajó para abrirme la puerta, entrelazó su mano con la mía y me dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, tomamos el elevador y llegamos al quinto piso, en la recepción había una chica de cabellos castaños iguales a los míos

-Tenemos una cita con el doctor Green- dijo Edward, la chica le sonrió al levantar la vista y ver a la belleza de hombre que tenía frente a ella, sentí una inevitable punzada de celos -Por supuesto, tomen asiento por favor, el doctor los atenderá en unos instantes

Edward se sentó a mi lado, acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, logrando tranquilizarme sólo un poco, miré la decoración del hospital, blanco por todos lados y flores en algunos lugares. Miré la placa que había junto a la puerta -Conrad Green, Médico obstetra y ginecólogo- La puerta del consultorio se abrió y un hombre alto, de cabello negro y en edad madura, tal vez atractivo se acercó a nosotros y me sonrió

-Pasen por favor- Edward y yo nos levantamos, apreté con un exceso de fuerza su mano

-Todo va estar bien, ya lo verás- me susurró

Nos sentamos frente al escritorio del doctor y él frente a nosotros

-¿Cómo te llamas?- inquirió el doctor

-Isabella Swan- contestó Edward por mi

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?- preguntó

No tuve las palabras para responder, la garganta se me secó.

-Se ha olvidado de tomar las pastillas y creemos que está embarazada- explicó Edward con una fluidez que daba envidia, estaba tan tranquilo...

El doctor Green asintió -¿Ha habido síntomas? ¿Mareos, vómitos, náuseas, aumento de peso...?

-Sólo mareos- contesté

El médico anotaba todo en un papel, alzó la vista -Debido a que tal vez sea demasiado pronto para una ecografía procederemos a hacer exámenes de sangre- explicó -Señorita Swan, siéntese por favor en la camilla- señaló hacia el otro cuarto.

Me levanté e hice lo que me dijo, casi de inmediato una enfermera entró por la puerta y se dirigió hacia mí, me sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba mi brazo y untaba alcohol con un algodón en él, acercó una aguja hacia mí y me tensé, toda mi vida había odiado a esas cosas, miré a Edward, el enviaba mensajes por su Blackberry.

La enfermera se fue con una pequeña muestra de mi sangre en un tubo. Apreté el algodón sobre mi brazo y lo tiré a la basura, volví hacia donde estaba Edward y el doctor

-Muy bien Isabella- dijo el doctor volviéndome a sonreír -En media hora estarán los resultados- dijo

Edward se levantó de su silla y me miró -Bella, ¿por qué no me esperas afuera?- aunque era una pregunta no admitía un no, como respuesta

-Claro- contesté, salí por la puerta y la dejé emparejada, me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, pasaron diez minutos y Edward no salía, a pesar de toda mi preocupación mi espíritu cotilla salió a flote y aprovechando que la chica de recepción no estaba ahí me acerqué a la puerta y pegué mi oído a ella

-¿Qué vas a hacer si ella está embarazada?- preguntaba en susurros el doctor Green

-Supongo que eso no te incumbe- contestó Edward con voz contenida

-¿Harás que aborte?- me tapé la boca al escuchar aquello

-Conrad, ella ha pasado por cosas terribles gracias a mi y no voy a hacerle más daño...- no pude seguir escuchando, la chica de recepción regresó obligándome a sentarme en mi lugar lo que le agradezco al cielo ya que en ese preciso momento Edward salió de ahí, ahora además de preocupada estaba confundida, y mucho ¿A qué demonios se había referido Edward con "cosas terribles gracias a mi"?

Volvió a tomar mi mano y bajamos al estacionamiento subiendo de nuevo al Aston, yo volví a girar mi cabeza hacia la ventana, se había vuelto una costumbre, Edward conducía a través de la 69 St. Volví a retorcer mis dedos, malditos exámenes, ¿qué sería de mi vida si estaba embarazada? Lo primero que tendría que hacer sería, seguro, irme de Nueva York y conseguir trabajo en algún otro lado

-¿Hay algo que te apetezca hacer?- preguntó Edward

No lo miré, sólo sonreí -Si, morirme- contesté sarcástica

-Isabella... más te vale que moderes tu comentarios y te relajes- advirtió. Edward dio vuelta hacia la izquierda, ahora estábamos en la Quinta Avenida, aparcó en la acera cerca de Bvlgari

-Espera aquí- dijo y bajó del auto. No volteé a ver a dónde iba ni pregunte, no me importaba, en aquel momento nada importaba, me sentía triste, preocupada, confundida y enojada, quería llorar hasta dormirme, deseaba que esto no estuviera pasando en realidad, quería volver a esta mañana, en la que Edward me preparó un delicioso desayuno y un gran vaso de chocolate, quería volver a anoche, quería sentir los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor y acurrucarme en su pecho hasta dormir pensando que mi vida era perfecta, todo esto era mi culpa, maldito mi Alzheimer* prematuro. También estaba esa otra frase de "cosas terribles" que Edward le había dicho a el doctor Green, le resté importancia en ese momento, me imaginaba a mí, con un bebé en brazos y simplemente la imagen no me agradaba, me faltaban demasiadas cosas por hacer en mi vida, yo no quería un niño ahora, sentía unas ganas horribles de abrazar y besar a Edward, tal vez esta sería la última vez que lo haría, si esos resultados salían positivos yo me alejaría de él, no arruinaría su vida de ese modo, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, el cielo seguía nublado y hacia mucho viento, oí el seguro del auto desactivarse para que luego Edward subiera en el auto, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, Edward tenía en su mano una bolsa de Tiffany pequeña y un Starbucks en la otra. Me tendió la bolsa

-Toma- la tomé, me quedé viéndola interrogante -No la abras hasta esta noche- ordenó. Obedeciéndolo puse a un lado la bolsa, entonces Edward me tendió el café caliente que había comprado -Lo he comprado para ti, pensé que tenías frío. Espero te guste- ¡Oh maldita sea! Yo con las ganas que tenía de llorar y Edward con estos gestos tiernos... puse el café también a un lado y me quedé viendo a Edward ¡Oh, vale! ¡A la mierda! Me lancé hacia él y lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas con deseos de no soltarlo nunca, al principio el no correspondió mi abrazo pero luego me envolvió entre sus brazos, Oh si... eso era lo que necesitaba en este momento, enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiré su aroma, canela, loción y Edward, a eso olía, me quedé ahí un buen rato

-Isabella ¿qué pasa?- preguntó

Yo corrí mi boca hasta sus labios y llevé mis manos para atrás de su cuello, comencé a besarlo lentamente, el me separó y se me quedó viendo con ojos curiosos

-Bella ¿qué pasa?

Volví a besarlo -Nada Edward, sólo quiero que me beses ¿es mucho pedir?- como el Aston Martin era pequeño me vi obligada a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a frotarme contra él

-Isabella, si sigues terminaré por hacerte el amor aquí en el auto- me paró una vez más

-Eso es lo que quiero Edward- susurré sobre sus labios -Si no me haces el amor ahora me voy a morir- y era cierto, en ese momento lo único que quería era a Edward dentro de mí, sabía que esa podía ser la última vez. Agarré mi falda, gracias a que era muy amplia pude subirla hasta mi cadera, me bajé las bragas, agarré el cinturón de Edward y lo desabroché, luego le bajé el cierre, tenía una muy notable erección bajo sus bóxers

-Bella, nos levantarán una multa- hablaba con voz pesada

-No me importa, no me importa- me lancé a besarlo otra vez y saqué su erección de la ropa interior. Lo tomé entre mis manos y luego me deslicé en él. Ambos gemimos al unísono

-Isabella...- me agarró por la cintura y comenzó a embestirme, ahora me sentía bien, perfecta, feliz... Yo lo abrazaba y lo besaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello

-Te amo Edward, te amo más que a mi vida- entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Edward agarró mis manos y las puso a los lados de su espalda

-Bella, no llores- quitó mis lágrimas con sus besos mientras entraba en mi cada vez más rápido -Yo también te amo, con todo mi ser- besó mi cuello y me mordió a la vez que acababa dentro de mí y yo me apretaba a su alrededor, fue un orgasmo triste, lento y agotador, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, Edward seguía dentro de mí y besó mi frente

-Bella, mírame- levanté mi cabeza y vi su rostro -Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo voy a estar a tu lado ¿lo entiendes? Te amo Bella, te amo- asentí y traté de sonreír. No. Eso no pasaría, no arruinaría así la vida de Edward, el también era joven y merecía una vida feliz y que él pudiera planear, yo me iría aunque no lo quisiera.

Lentamente Edward salió de mi y se arregló la ropa. Yo me subí las bragas y arreglé la falda sentándome en el lugar del copiloto, Edward miró su reloj

-Nos hemos pasado de la media hora- dijo -Vamos a por esos resultados- quitó el freno de mano y se metió en el tráfico de nuevo -Todo saldrá bien Isabella

OoO

Llegamos al hospital e hicimos el mismo recorrido, el Dr. Green nos pasó a su consultorio inmediatamente llegamos, volvió a sonreírme cuando me vio. Volví a apretar la mano de Edward

-Bueno...- dijo, mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos, sacó unos papeles de un sobre y los leyó -Aquí están los resultados de las pruebas- Edward extendió su mano y agarró los papeles, les echó una rápida vista, yo pasé mi mano por la frente, creo que estaba sudando

-Espero en serio que esta noticia no afecte la vida de ambos- musitó el doctor. Oh por favor, ¿esto puede ser más estresante? Blancanieves y la madrastra esperaban, expectantes. Probablemente mi cabeza ya sabía el resultado de esa puñetera prueba, solté la mano de Edward y comencé a retorcerme de nuevo las manos -Los resultados de estas pruebas son... negativos- escuchar esa palabra fue la salvación de mi vida, solté el aire de golpe. La madrastra dio una pirueta hacia atrás y cantó victoria, Blancanieves cantaba feliz por el bosque dando brincos de aquí para allá, puse una mano en mi pecho y miré a Edward, tenía un sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara y me guiñó un ojo, se acercó a mi

-¿lo ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien- asentí, volteé a ver al doctor

-¿Entonces qué ha pasado?- pregunté

El doctor Green se inclinó hacia delante y jugaba con una pluma entre sus dedos -El desmayo y los mareos se han debido a una descompensación en el organismo, puede ser por mucho estrés o por un exceso de actividad física, son un buen alimento para estas consecuencias- apenas terminó de decirlo me sonrojé. La única "actividad física en exceso" que yo llevaba a cabo era tener sexo con Edward, el muy canalla tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-No está demás entonces recetar unos anticonceptivos- dijo el doctor -¿Deseas quedarte con las pastillas o cambiar de método?

-No nada de eso, quiero quedarme con las pastillas- contesté

-Muy bien- dijo -En todo caso me parece que hay que tomar medidas para que no te olvides de ingerirlas y vuelva a pasar esto

-Sí, no hay problema- contesté

-Bueno, de resto sólo me queda decir que los exámenes de sangre están perfectos- el doctor Green se levantó y me tendió la mano a modo de despido

Edward y yo nos levantamos de las sillas aún tomados de la mano

-Gracias Conrad- Edward le dio la mano -Hasta luego- el doctor no contestó, sólo volvió a mirarme

Ahora estábamos de camino al estacionamiento, Edward me sonreía

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Excelente- mi depresión temporal se había ido y la mañana ahora parecía perfecta

-Te dije que todo saldría bien- me dio un beso

Nos subimos al auto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad -Le hablas de tu al doctor Green- dije -¿Le conoces de antes?

Edward arrancó el auto -Si, un poco, es el ginecólogo que siempre ha atendido a las mujeres de mi familia

-Entiendo- ahora sólo me quedaba una inquietud, las palabras de Edward, las repasaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza pero no les encontraba algún sentido. ¿Cosas terribles? ¿Qué cosas terribles me había hecho pasar él? Fue entonces que me hice a la idea de que tal vez esas palabras tenían otro sentido diferente al que yo le estaba dando y que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, pensé en preguntarle a Edward sobre lo que estaba hablando con el doctor Green pero seguro que se enojaría al decirle que andaba de cotilla detrás de las puertas. Me extrañé al ver que no íbamos en dirección a la empresa

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A tu departamento

-¿Y la empresa?

-Necesitas descansar- ¡Ash! Me enojaba de sobremanera cuando se ponía así

Mi celular sonó, pude notar claramente la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Era Alice

-Alice- dije más alto de lo necesario para que Edward me escuchara -¿qué pasa?

-¡Belli! Hablaba para... ¿Edward ya te ha dicho de la cena con sus padres cierto?- su voz se oía dudosa

-Si Alice, me ha dicho- rodé los ojos

-¡Perfecto! Hablaba para invitarte a un día de compras con Rosalie y conmigo y de paso compraremos los vestidos que usaremos mañana

Aunque quisiera no podría zafarme de esa invitación y viéndolo bien no tenía nada para ponerme en la cena, así que acepté -Claro, ¿a qué hora te veo y dónde?

-Ehmm...esto... en realidad yo ya estoy aquí con Rosalie en H&M sobre la Quinta Avenida, nos estamos probando ya los vestidos, si quieres venir ahora

-Bien, si, estoy por aquí, llego en cinco minutos- colgué

-Edward, ¿te molestaría llevarme a la tienda de H&M?

-¿Para?- inquirió

-Alice me ha llamado, quiere ir de compras y en vista de que al parecer me darás el día...- no terminé la frase

-Bien, pero no llegues muy tarde a tu departamento

Me reí -Edward, es mi departamento, supongo que tengo el derecho de llegar a la hora que yo quiera

-No, no lo tienes- dijo apretando los dientes y dando un frenón al auto, habíamos llegado, abrí la puerta para bajarme

-Edward, no voy a discutir esto ¿de acuerdo? Y para tu tranquilidad llegaré temprano. Te amo- me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el volteó la cara y cayó en su boca, me atrajo hacia él y profundizó el beso, antes de que tuviéramos sexo en el auto otra vez me separé de él

-Sé para dónde va esto. Para- murmuré, Edward soltó otra carcajada

-Si tu no lo hiciste hace un rato cuando lo pedí ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo?- touché

Chasqué la lengua -Buen punto- le señalé con un dedo -Pero en serio no puedo- me bajé del auto y cerré la puerta entonces me asomé por la ventanilla

-Edward ¿qué crees que piense Rosalie en la cena cuando... nos vean juntos?

El se encogió de hombros -Nada malo, pero si no le parece que se joda ¿no crees?- él sacó su billetera y me tendió una tarjeta de crédito -Toma, quiero que compres cosas bonitas y sensuales- me lanzó su sonrisa torcida

-¡Edward!- grité -Te aseguro que tengo el suficiente dinero en mi cartera para comprar lo que yo quiera, no necesito tu dinero

Edward negaba, el muy maldito se estaba divirtiendo -Isabella por favor, el dinero siempre me ha sobrado y tengo todo lo que podría necesitar y más, mucho más, no tengo en que gastarlo y mis fetiches son una buena inversión- susurró

Suspiré -¿Cómo demonios es que siempre logras convencerme?- le reclamé -Dame esa tarjeta- se la arrebaté -Y te aseguro que voy a gastar una bonita cantidad de dinero

-Eso me encantaría más de lo que crees, ah, compra muchos tacones y mucha ropa interior sexy nena- me guiñó un ojo y arrancó

Subí a la banqueta y abrí la puerta de la tienda de ropa, efectivamente Rosalie y Alice se probaban una cantidad inmensa de vestidos, en cuánto me vieron sonrieron

-¡Belli!- Alice me abrazó

-Hola Bella- me dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué hay chicas?- les contesté a ambas

Después de diez tiendas y una cantidad obscena de vestidos Alice y Rosalie encontraron su atuendo perfecto, yo lo había encontrado desde hacía un rato

-Hey Bella- susurró Alice cuando Rosalie estaba en el probador -¿Rosalie no sabe de tu relación con Edward verdad?

-No Alice, no sabe, en la cena se enterará y no sé cómo vaya a tomarlo- Alice asintió

-No te preocupes, ella entenderá

Pasamos por la tienda de Victoria's Secret y obviamente entramos a comprar y mirar, me probé muchos, mejor dicho, una infinidad... pero al pensar en el efecto que estos tendrían cuando Edward me viera en ellos... quise comprar toda la tienda. Fuimos a un Spa y nos hicieron tratamiento facial, peeling, corte de cabello, maquillaje, masaje y... depilación, al principio fue bueno, pero cuando las chicas del Spa me preguntaron si quería que me depilara... ahí... bueno, acepté pensando que no dolía mucho, cuando terminaron yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tenía el umbral del dolor muy bajo y en serio me ardía ¡Que umbral del dolor ni qué narices, esto duele!

Cuando terminaron con las tres nos miramos en el espejo, parecíamos unas princesas, ahora sí que yo era la bonita y delicada Blancanieves. A todas nos encantó el resultado y Rosalie si de por si era hermosa... quedó mil veces mejor, como para morirse.

Estábamos caminando a lo largo de una calle, entonces llamé la atención de Alice

-¿Qué pasa Belli?- preguntó

-Alice, es que... necesito...- me siento estúpida haciendo esto pero vale -Edward es tan... bueno en "eso" y yo no sé qué hacer para hacerle sentir lo mismo ¿me entiendes?

Ella soltaba risitas -Oh Belli, te entiendo perfectamente, lo que tienes que hacer es no dejar que se acabe la pasión, no caer en rutina, cúmplele hasta sus más bajos deseos y ten tú la iniciativa de vez en cuando- sonreía

Entonces gracias al consejo que Alice me dio fue que me animé a comprar dos pares de zapatos de tacón y un corsé excesivamente provocativo, tenía un plan para esta noche, recordé las palabras de Edward cundo me dijo que algún día desfilaría para él todos mis zapatos, pagué todo con la tarjeta de crédito de Edward, una buena suma de dinero salió de todo y lo mejor fue que no me sentí culpable de nada. En algún punto del día tuve la inquietud de contarle a Alice mi odisea de la mañana y la sospecha de embarazo, pero me contuve, tal vez no era bueno contarle.

OoO

La decoración estaba lista, había podido acceder al departamento de Edward gracias a que el portero me había hecho el favor de darme el código de seguridad para poder abrir la puerta, yo ya estaba lista, mandé un mensaje de texto a Edward

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: 22 de noviembre de 2012 Hora: 8:30**

**Edward, estoy en tu departamento. Necesito que vengas ahora.**

**Isabella Swan. Asistente personal de Edward Cullen en Cullen Corp.**

No obtuve respuesta, supuse que Edward estaba en camino, estaba tan nerviosa, no sabía si iba a poder hacer esto bien, revisé mi cabello y el maquillaje en el espejo del baño, la silla puesta frente al cuarto de baño estaba en su lugar y el Ipod que había encontrado en la mesita de noche de Edward tenía lista la canción, escuché la puerta, Edward había llegado, anudé mi bata una vez más y tomé aire varias veces, me monté en los pigalle.

-¿Isabella?- llamaba Edward, todas las luces estaban a apagadas excepto la de la habitación -Isabella- volvió a llamar y entonces vi que entraba al cuarto, frunció el ceño al leer el papelito sobre la silla: "Siéntate" increíblemente Edward hizo lo que el papel decía y desabrochó el primer botón de su saco, volví a tomar aire y entonces puse play a la canción, la música instrumental del inicio de "Toxic" comenzó a sonar, Edward miraba para todos lados sin ver a nadie, abrí la puerta de baño y asomé sólo mi pierna, balanceándola hacia adelante y atrás al tiempo que Britney Spears comenzaba a cantar.

_Tú puedes Bella, tu puedes, tu puedes_ me repetía como un mantra. Asomé mi otra pierna e hice lo mismo, me cambié de zapatos, luego me dejé ver por completo. La bata azul se había abierto un poco dejando ver el inicio de mis pechos, me regodeé de mis misma al ver como Edward pasaba saliva, me escaneó toda mirándome de arriba a abajo y paró al ver los botines que él me había comprado, sonrió, comencé a bailar lo mejor que pude llevando el ritmo de la canción, bajé mi cabeza y la giré moviendo mi pelo, me acerqué a él y le di un rápido beso en los labios, luego regresé al baño y me oculté unos momentos, rápidamente me puse los terceros zapatos, los Bottega Veneta rosas, salí caminando hacia él con un pie delante de otro como si aquello en verdad fuera un desfile, Edward se había inclinado hacia delante y tenía un puño sobre su erección, hice los movimientos anteriores pero esta vez puse mi uno de mis pies en su entrepierna haciendo un poco de presión pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, aquello causó un gemido casi inaudible de su parte, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y acerqué mi boca a su rostro, canté cerca de su boca: _"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping_ _under_ " lamí lentamente su mentón, su barba incipiente causó una deliciosa sensación rasposa sobre mi lengua, gimió, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y con mi mejor voz canté en su oído: _"I´m addicted to you, ¿don't you know that you're toxic?"_entonces Edward tomó mi cintura, negué con mi cabeza y me zafé de su agarre, tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, la canción iba por la mitad, volví a cambiarme de tacones, estos eran los que había comprado hoy, unas botas largas de tacón de Louboutin, esas botas eran absolutamente hermosas y Edward dio fe de ello, en cuánto me vio con ellas se inclinó más hacia el frente y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata desabotonando los primeros dos botones de su camisa, di unos pasos, haciendo playback, di una vuelta y me incliné, dejando ver por completo mis pechos, ondulé mis caderas y llevé mis manos al cinto de la bata, tire de él, dejándola caer descubriendo el corsé que traía debajo, puse las manos en mi cintura y me acerque a él, besé sus labios, metí mi lengua en su boca y jalé su cabello, fui bajando, besando por encima de la tela de su ropa, llegué a su pantalón y entonces mordí su erección suavemente, antes de que Edward pudiera hacer nada me alejé de nuevo para que viera mi desnudez a excepción del corsé, de espaldas a Edward me deslicé por la pared, mostrando todo mi culo en su esplendor, me metí al baño de nuevo y me cambié de tacones, los últimos, eran los Alexander McQueen con cuerpo de encaje que a Edward tanto habían gustado cuando me los vio puestos, quieta en el umbral de la puerta, me agaché y a gatas, avancé hacia él, la respiración de Edward era pesada y acelerada, coloqué mis manos en sus muslos y me puse de pie, volví a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, esta vez frotando mi sexo desnudo contra la molesta tela de su pantalón, Britney estaba en esos momentos terminando de cantar _"I think I'm ready now" _canté por última vez y la canción terminó.

Me mordí los labios descaradamente sabiendo que eso lo excitaba, me levanté de sus piernas, agarré su corbata y lo jalé hacia mí, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, lo tiré en la cama y yo encima de él, el seguía incrédulo

-¿Has visto que tacones traigo?- pregunté alzando mis cejas

-Oh si- contestó

Asentí -¿Y recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando los tenía puestos la primera vez?

-Si- pasó la lengua por sus dientes -Pregunté lo que se sentiría tenerlos alrededor de mi mientras me enterraba en ti desesperadamente- lo dijo con el mismo tono de aquél día que ahora me parecía tan lejano, me moví encima de él

-Bueno, adelante mi chico león, prueba lo que se siente- todo pasó tan rápido que apenas pude verlo, Edward me tomó por la cintura y me puso debajo de él, acarició la tela negra del corsé

-Esto es una maravilla, me encanta- Edward deshizo poco a poco los broches hasta que me libró de él -Pero ahora quiero ver tus pechos- me sonrió y se lanzó hacia ellos, mordía suavemente, di gracias al cielo por esta vez no estar atada, podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, cerré los ojos ante el placer

-Me has vuelto loco hoy Isabella, el baile... tu canto... los zapatos... has desfilado para mí sólo con esos hermosos zapatos que tienes y mira- pasó una mano por mi monte Venus -Te has depilado para mí y para mi deleite- su voz se volvió más rasgada -¿Sabes qué? Debería castigarte... ese mensaje que me has mandado...- una sombra de miedo cruzó pos su cara -He venido manejando como loco para corroborar que todo estaba bien, pensé que me dejarías- paseaba sus dedos por arriba y abajo de mi muslo -No estoy acostumbrado a estar preocupado Isabella, tal vez sea buena hora de darte algunos azotes...

-Si- dije sin pensarlo dos veces, el alzó su vista hacia mi

-¿Quieres que te de unas nalgadas?- rió, tal vez pensaba que era una broma

-Si- dije otra vez -Lo quiero Edward- tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber lo que se sentía

-Date la vuelta- ordenó Edward después de unos segundos -Ahora- hice lo que me dijo, recostando mi mejilla sobre la colcha y dejando mi trasero al aire

-¿Cuántos quieres?- preguntó

-¿Qué?- no entendía

-¿Cuántos azotes quieres Isabella?

Me encogí de hombros -No lo sé, tu eres el que sabe- reí

Edward masajeó mis caderas con las manos -Serán sólo siete ¿de acuerdo?- asentí, Edward suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello

-Isabella, tú has pedido esto, recuérdalo- inmediatamente después Edward descargó su mano sobre mi trasero, cerré los ojos, no dolió mucho, en otro lugar soltó el segundo golpe, solté un gemido pequeño, la respiración de Edward se hacía cada vez más pesada haciendo lo mismo con la mía. Él susurró algo raro, algo parecido a "Me has liberado" o algo así, soltó el quinto golpe

-¡Ah!- ese sí que había dolido, sólo faltaban dos más, soltó el sexto azote en un lado inferior, cada vez ardía más

-¡Maldición Isabella!- gritó Edward cuando me dio el último golpe, yo respiraba con dificultad, no había sido tan malo, de hecho, me sorprendí a mi misma al aceptar que aquello había sido muy bueno, Edward metió dos dedos en mi sexo

-Estás empapada Isabella- se colocó detrás de mí y pasó un brazo por debajo de mi estómago, haciendo que yo quedara en cuatro sobre la cama, no me dio tiempo a preguntarle lo que hacía ya que sentí como me llenaba lentamente, cerré los ojos de nuevo, en esa nueva posición para mi, las sensaciones se intensificaban al millón

-Eres increíble- dijo en mi oído -Soportas todo de mi- enterró sus dedos en mis caderas manteniendo el control de su salida y entrada de mi, mi trasero ardía

Agarré la ropa de cama en dos puños, gemía cada que se empujaba fuerte en mi intimidad, aquello era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, cada vez me embestía más rápido y más fuerte

-¡Edward! ¡Si!- gritaba

-Oh Bella, eres tan...deliciosa- lo decía en mi oído -Todo el jodido tiempo que estoy en la oficina no hago más que pensar en ti y en este coño suave y apretado que tienes- oh cómo me encantaba que hablara así... sucio. Me acercaba al orgasmo más rápido, mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse a su alrededor

-Si Bella, así... apriétame más- gruñía. Con todas mis fuerzas apretaba su miembro dentro de mí, concentrándome en hacerlo bien, el seguía entrando cada vez más rápido -Así... si Isabella... así- no aguantaría más tiempo, el evento detonante de mi clímax fue cuando Edward volvió a morder mi cuello, dejando otra marca

-¡Ed...d...waa...!- no pude completar su nombre, caí rendida sobre la colcha y Edward conmigo. Cuando creí que todo había acabado, estaba equivocada, Edward me volteó dejándome boca arriba y volviendo a entrar en mi

-Ahora si Bella, déjame probar la textura de esos zapatos en mi espalda- entendí lo que me dijo. Lo atrapé con mis piernas y clavé mis tacones en su espalda -Mmmm... Se sienten bien- volvió a empujar dentro de mí, lentamente, era un vaivén lento, así como nuestra primera vez, delicioso y mortal, entraba y salía, agarró uno de mis pechos con su mano y pellizcó el pezón con sus dedos -Gime Isabella, adoro cuando lo haces- susurró

-Edward, por favor...ah... más rápido- pedí mientras me agarraba de sus brazos

-No- contestó -Quiero disfrutarte Isabella, lenta y totalmente

Aguanté sus embistes lentos, puso una mano sobre mi vientre bajo haciendo presión. Oh. La fricción ahora era inaguantable, acarició mi vientre hacia abajo y con su dedo medio llegó hasta mi clítoris, comenzó a masajearlo también lentamente, se inclinó hacia mí y me besó, no paraba de besarme y yo no quería que parara, ambos ahogamos nuestros orgasmos en la boca del otro, Edward me arrastró con él hacia dentro de las sabanas, se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó, miró el reloj

-¿Vas a quedarte cierto?- preguntó y yo sonreí

-Si tu quieres que lo haga

-Oh Isabella, siempre quiero que te quedes pero ¿y tu ropa?- estaba preocupado, sonreí una vez más

-He traído ropa conmigo- contesté -Me he comprado un vestido bonito- dije cambiando de tema

-¿A si?- ahora estaba interesado -¿Cómo es?

-No, lo verás hasta mañana, también he comprado mucha lencería

-No puedo esperar a verte con ella- me abrazó más fuerte

-Ha sido mucha- reiteré -He pagado una cantidad de tres cifras por todo- quería que se enojara. No podía ser que el dinero, su dinero no le importara

-Excelente, y dime ¿cuánto te has gastado?

Me mordí el labio -Tres mil quinientos dólares- me faltó poco para no gritarlo

Sentí el vibrar de su pecho por una carcajada -Muy poco has gastado, resultaste ser una niña bien portada con mi cartera- estaba segura de que estaba siendo cínico y decía todo eso con el único fin de hacerme enfadar, entorné mis ojos

-Dime algo. ¿Cómo te sientes con lo de los azotes que te he dado?- pidió

Tomé aire -Estoy bien. Me ha... me ha gustado- vale, ya, lo solté

-Eso pude notarlo ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo?

-Si- no mentía -Edward- tenía que preguntárselo, no aguantaba más -¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera estado embarazada?

Él pensó unos instantes su respuesta -Te habría apoyado y me habría quedado a tu lado- al fin contestó

-¿Te hubieras quedado a mi lado por deseo o por caridad?- la respuesta a eso era lo que más temía

-Me hubiera quedado contigo por deseo y por responsabilidad. Te amo Isabella y jamás te dejaría sola en una situación como esa- me emocioné un segundo -Sin embargo, tener hijos no entra en mi plan de vida- me entristecí aunque era obvio que así lo quisiera -Por lo menos por ahora... aunque no creo que eso cambie en un futuro lejano

-De acuerdo- contesté

-¿Estabas tan segura de que te pediría que te quedaras que trajiste tu ropa para cambiarte mañana?- su voz tenía un tono de humor. Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y mordí su tetilla, se removió ligeramente -Contéstame- ordenó

-No Edward, no estaba segura de nada, pero no puedes quitarme el derecho de soñar- contesté devolviéndole sus propias palabras

OoO

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo soñé con James.

El estaba ahí, en el oscuro bosque de Forks sentado sobre una roca y aventando piedrecillas al río. Me sonrió y me miró con sus ojos azules, haciéndome un gesto con su mano para que me acercara. El me besó en la mejilla

-¡James!- grité -Yo...- pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios para que me callara, tomó mis manos entre las suyas

-Te amo Bella, sé feliz- susurraba muy bajo -Quiero que lo hagas, quiero que seas feliz- susurraba una y otra vez. El arrancaba de mi cuello la cadena que me había regalado y la aventaba hacia el río, detrás de uno de los árboles salió Edward caminando hacia mí y besándome en los labios, sonriéndome, me giré para ver a James, el tenía una de mis manos en la suya

-Se feliz Bella, pero con el no- susurró James antes de irse para el fondo del bosque y que su silueta se perdiera.

En escena entró un chico con pantalón de mezclilla y una pollera blanca, era moreno y de ojos negros, él me tendió la mano pero Edward me alejó llevándome lejos de allí.

Ese chico se sentó en la misma piedra en la que James se había sentado. A ese chico yo no lo conocía.

OoO

Charlie estaba en la estación de policía con los pies sobre su escritorio, ese día casi no había trabajo y estaba hastiado de tomar café, un joven moreno, musculoso y alto entró a su oficina.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó

El chico se sentó en una de las sillas viejas de metal que había ahí -Tengo informes sobre la noche del accidente de James Witherdale- dijo

Charlie frunció el ceño -Señor... ¿cómo es que se llama?

El chico le sonrió con unos brillantes dientes blancos -Jacob Black señor, para servirle

Charlie asintió y bajó los pies del escritorio -Señor Black, ese caso está cerrado, todo el mundo sabe que fue un accidente automovilístico- explicó

-Si, lo sé- contestó el chico -Pero ¿sabe usted quién provocó el accidente?

OoO

Una lengua se arremolinó en mi ombligo e iba bajando peligrosamente... abrí los ojos, había un enorme bulto entre mis piernas que aún estaban cubiertas por la colcha, miré hacia abajo y Edward me devolvió la mirada, subió rápidamente hasta mi boca y me dio un beso. Me perdí en sus orbes verdes

-Buenos días- me dijo

-Buenos días- contesté

-¿Sabes? Aún tengo ganas de ti, ayer no me he saciado del todo- susurró a la vez que besaba mi cuello -Te necesito ahora- exigió, Edward masajeó mis senos con sus manos y luego arremolinó su lengua en ellos, daba pequeños mordiscos en mi vientre y sus manos estaban a cada uno de mis costados a modo de cárcel, enterré mis dedos en su cabello embebiéndome en su suavidad, entonces mi aletargado cerebro despertó, Blancanieves tenía un enorme reloj en sus manos mostrándome la hora mientras que la Madrastra le hacía mala cara y la empujaba tratando de sacarla de escena, analicé la iluminación del apartamento, todo estaba demasiado bañando por el sol...hmmmmm...demasiado para ser temprano aún

-¡Edward!- le grité al tiempo que el dio una lamida a mi sexo -¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete y media creo- volvió a su trabajo oral allá en mi intimidad

-¡Joder!- grité, Edward abrió la boca, era la primera vez que el me escuchaba decir una mala palabra, no sé cómo fui capaz de quitármelo de encima pero pude, salí de un brinco de la cama -¡Es tardísimo!- justo cuando iba a echar carrera para el baño Edward tomó mi brazo y me jaló hacia abajo tirándome de nuevo en la cama

-Oh no señorita Swan, quiero hacerte el amor. Ahora- volvió a atacar mi cuello y tres de sus dedos entraron en mi bombeando en un ritmo demencial. Cerré mis ojos, los dos personajes de mi conciencia estaban en manifestación, Blancanieves tenía un letrero que decía "oficina" y la Madrastra uno que decía "Sexo con Edward" Vale, esta vez Blancanieves había perdido batalla ¡A la porra Cullen Corp! Oh si... hoy llegaría muuuy tarde...

OoO

Me arreglé en el departamento de Edward, ahora sólo me faltaba ponerme las horquillas en el cabello y estaba lista, salí del baño, Edward me esperaba en la sala, me quitó el aliento en cuanto lo vi, enfundado de pies a cabeza por un traje negro de Ermenegildo Zegna, al igual que la corbata y la camisa, su cabello cobrizo seguía desordenado pero con cierto... no lo sé... lucía un poco más peinado de lo normal, me agarró la mano y me dio una vuelta

-Con ese vestido pareces una princesa- me juntó a él -Mi princesa- y la verdad el vestido no era para menos, Alice me había ayudado a escogerlo, el vestido era de Elie Saab, era de un tono durazno claro con brillantes en el pecho y tul en la falda, los zapatos eran unas hermosas sandalias pétalo de mi diseñador favorito... Christian Louboutin y junto a eso, una pequeña cartera dorada de Marc Jacobs, todo había sido comprado para esa noche en especial, Edward tomó de la encimera de la cocina la bolsita de Tiffany's que me había dado el día anterior, sacó la caja y deshizo el moño de listón blanco, sacó una cadena con el colgante de un candado, me lo tendió, lo miré a detalle, la hermosa joya era nada más y nada menos que puro oro blanco

-Isabella, creo que es hora de que te quites esto- señaló la cadena de corazón que aún llevaba conmigo, agaché mi mirada y dije si con la cabeza, Edward me la quitó y la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco, tomó el candado de entre mis manos y lo extendió frente a mi cara, alcé mi cabello y la cadena hizo un pequeño clic, Edward me miró desde todos los ángulos

-Te queda perfecta ¿te gusta?

-Si Edward, es preciosa, muy bella. Gracias ¿Pero por qué un candado?- me daba más o menos una idea de lo que significaba y él me contestó lo mismo

-Creo que sabes porque- respondió -Ahora vamos, se hará tarde- me puse el cárdigan y tomé el brazo de Edward.

-¿En dónde viven tus padres?- pregunté al ver que Edward llevaba más de media hora conduciendo y que íbamos por la NY-117

-Ellos no viven aquí en Nueva York, se están quedando en una casa de campo que tienen el Long Island, hace tiempo que ellos viven en Londres- explicó

-¿Y con qué motivo es esta cena familiar?- eso sí que me interesaba

Edward apretó los labios -En realidad no es específicamente una "cena familiar" ya que irán varias personas más, verás, es una cena que mis padres hacen con el fin de conseguir nuevos clientes para la empresa, hacen juegos de apuestas y otras cosas y el dinero recaudado se invierte en diferentes obras de caridad, esta vez la fiesta será en un castillo ubicado en lo alto de las colinas de Westchester County*

-Ah, excelente- dije -¿Toda tu familia estará ahí verdad?

-Ya hablamos de eso Isabella, al resto de mi familia le caerás de maravilla, deja de preocuparte

A la hora llegamos a un enorme bosque, conforme avanzábamos más la espesura de los árboles dejó ver al fin una enorme construcción que como Edward había dicho era un castillo, había mucha gente en el jardín de la casa y carros de lujo estacionados por toda la propiedad, mi estómago comenzó a doler por la preocupación, Edward bajó del auto y yo también, el ballet parking estaba que se moría por manejar el Aston que tenía ante sus ojos, Edward me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé encantada

-¿Estas personas no se alarmaran si nos ven llegar juntos verdad?- pregunté disimuladamente mientras que veía la enorme masa de gente que se movía por todo el salón principal

-Tranquila Bella, eso a mí no me preocupa- contestó. Miré la decoración del castillo y simplemente no había palabras para expresar lo que veían mis ojos, todo era muy elegante, enorme y de alguna extraña forma sofisticado, muchas personas se pararon a saludar a Edward sin tomarme a mí en cuenta, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal. Continuamos con nuestro recorrido y entonces al fondo pude ver, cerca del comedor principal, a la familia Cullen en todo su esplendor, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y rápido

-Ahí están mis padres- dijo Edward -Vamos a saludarlos- con cada paso que dábamos hacia ellos era como si hubieran puesto el tiempo en cámara lenta y yo pudiera ver a la perfección cada gesto de ellos. Esme y Carlisle me sonreían desde la distancia. Diez pasos después estábamos frente a ellos, Alice me sonreía y Rosalie me miraba con ojos de "No entiendo qué demonios sucede aquí" En su compañía había dos nuevos integrantes que yo no conocía, uno era un hombre de tez blanca, ojos oscuros, cabello negro rizado y tremendamente musculoso aún con el caro traje que traía, el otro era lo contrario, sus ojos eran azules, cabello rubio y delgado, los rasgos de su cara eran más finos que los de Edward.

-Hola papá, hola mamá- saludó Edward -Isabella, te presento a Emmet, mi hermano- dijo señalando al chico musculoso. Este me veía con la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par, sin decir nada, Edward le mandó una mirada furiosa -Y este es Jasper, mi otro hermano- señaló al otro chico, el rubio, este por el contrario dio un paso hacia delante y tomó mi mano, besándola

-Es un gusto, Isabella- me dio una ternura infinita, el chico, Jasper, era todo un caballero, que suerte que tenía Alice

-Al resto ya los conoces- dijo Edward, luego los miró a ellos -Familia, ella es Isabella Swan. Mi novia- Rosalie parpadeó dos veces sin podérselo creer

-Necesito un momento- dijo ella alejándose

-Discúlpenla por favor- dijo Esme -¿Qué les parece si pasamos ahora a la mesa del jardín? El evento está a punto de empezar- Yo tenía las mejillas rojas, tendría una buena charla con Rosalie para explicarle todo esto, seguimos a Esme y Carlisle afuera, al jardín, cerca de la piscina. Allí había otra buena cantidad de gente

-En la mesa de allá por favor- Carlisle señaló la mesa del centro y la más grande -Esa es la mesa para la familia

Edward me guío hasta allá y no pude evitar notar las miradas que las mujeres le lanzaban a Edward, dentro de mí la Madrastra les gritaba a todas: _¡Jódanse! ¡Él es mío!_ Nos sentamos en la mesa, junto con Alice y Jasper, al parecer Emmet había ido a buscar a Rosalie.

-¿Lo ves? Rosalie ha tomado mal la noticia y parece que a tu hermano... Emmet, tampoco le he caído bien- susurraba para que nadie me escuchara

-Por Rosalie... ella es así. Pero con Emmet, no te preocupes hablaré con él, se qué es lo que anda mal- fue toda la explicación

El jardín tenía luces suaves y mesas con manteles blancos y floreros con rosas rojas, todo muy romántico, había escenario con micrófono y un gran grupo de músicos tocaban melodías suaves y bailables.

Los invitados empezaron a tomar asiento, pronto todas las mesas estaban llenas, en ese momento aparecieron Rosalie y Emmet, que se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa, lo más alejado posible de mi, Esme subió al escenario y habló por el micrófono

-Quiero agradecer a todos por estar hoy aquí, todos sabemos que esta es una fiesta para todos aquellos socios de la empresa y también para los futuros, les recuerdo que todo el dinero recaudado en esta velada será donado a diferentes asociaciones con diferentes fines altruistas, ahora, disfruten de una magnífica cena y la compañía de esta maravilloso grupo- el jardín estalló en aplausos cuando Esme bajó del tapanco, frente a cada invitado había una tarjeta en la que decía el menú, yo abrí la mía y comencé a leerla:

_Primer plato_

Canapés almirante (con mantequilla y langostinos)

Ostras

_Segundo plato_

Consomé Olga (con oporto y vieiras)

Crema de cebada

_Tercer plato_

Salmón pochado con salsa muselina y pepinos

_Cuarto plato_

_Filet mignons lili _(filetes con patatas, foie, alcachofas y trufa)

Salteado de pollo a la lionesa

Calabaza rellena

_Quinto plato_

Cordero en salsa de menta

Pato asado con salsa de manzana

Solomillo de buey con patatas _chateau _(torneadas y doradas en mantequilla)

Guisantes, zanahorias con crema, arroz hervido, patatas nuevas hervidas o _parmentier._

Sexto plato

Ponche _romaine _(sorbete de naranja, limón y vino o champán).

_Séptimo plato_

Pichón asado y berros

_Octavo plato_

Espárragos fríos con vinagreta

_Noveno plato_

Paté de _foie-gras_

Apio

_Décimo plato_

Waldorf pudding

Melocotones en confitura de Chartreuse

_Eclairs _(pastelitos) de chocolate y vainilla

Helado francés

_Y para terminar_

Fruta variada

Quesos

Terminé de leer ¡Ja! ¡Ocho platos!¡Santo cielo! No podría comerme todo. Edward me veía

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Son ocho platos- dije bajo -No me podré comer todo- el sonrió y besó mi mano

-Prueba de todo un poco, además, ¿ya te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-El menú en una réplica de la última cena del Titanic, han traído a un chef especializado para que prepare los platos a la perfección

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

Volvió a reír -Viene en la tarjeta de invitación- explicó

Los meseros comenzaron a llegar con los platos, si que se veían ricos, sirvieron vino blanco de entrada, comencé a comer, los langostinos sabían frescos y crujientes, la banda tocaba piezas que sinceramente yo no conocía, fue entonces que me sentí ignorante, este no era mi campo.

La cena terminó y esta vez fue Carlisle el que subió al escenario, yo ya estaba por mi quinta copa de vino y me estaba empezando a marear.

-Damas y caballeros- dijo -Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena y pido un aplauso para el estupendo chef que ha preparado los platos Georges D'Aubigne- el chef recibió muchas ovaciones -En este momento damos inicio a los juegos que se llevan a cabo en esta fiesta, comenzaremos por el que a todos gusta- se oyeron gritos de muchos -¡A jugar!

Yo no entendía nada, era la primera vez que venía a una fiesta de estas, y eso sumado a que estaba ya medio borrachilla... Lo único que vi fue como las mujeres se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a correr hacia las afueras de la casa, Alice me jaló del brazo

-¡Anda Belli! ¡A jugar!- me levantó de la silla

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté

-Oh es simple- dijo -Tienes que correr y esconderte en el bosque y tu pareja tiene que encontrarte, o sea Edward, si no lo hace... bueno... tendrá que realizar algún castigo que le pongan los invitados... Carlisle contará hasta veinte y cuando lo haga todos los hombres irán a buscar a su pareja, por cada minuto que los hombres tarden en encontrar a su pareja tienen que dar diez dólares- esto me estaba gustando, esta era mi oportunidad para ver a Edward en un castigo y cobrarme el hecho de que me haya obligado a comprar con su dinero, no dejaría que me encontrara

Edward me guiñó un ojo -Te atraparé Swan, donde te escondas- advirtió. Le saqué la lengua mientras que Alice me llevaba corriendo fuera de ahí

-Bien Bella, tienes que esconderte lo mejor que puedas ¡Ahora!- Alice corrió hacia otro lado perdiéndose en el bosque, corrí hacia los árboles, algunas de las invitadas aún no encontraban escondite, la voz de Carlisle contando hasta veinte podía oírse, encontré un árbol con tronco muy ancho y los árboles que había a los lados me servían para taparme, me puse tras el tronco y esperé. El grito de que Carlisle había terminado de contar se oyó por toda la casa, entonces los hombres comenzaron a salir, buscando a su pareja.

OoO

Edward POV

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque para encontrar a Mi Bella, corría de un lado a otro sin resultado. Pasaron diez minutos, muchos ya habían encontrado a sus novias y yo aún no. Me estaba preocupando, ahora no me parecía muy buena idea haber dejado que Isabella corriera hacia el bosque, ¿qué tal si le había pasado algo? Entonces recurrí a hacer trampa para encontrarla, saqué mi Blackberry y comencé a rastrar el chip GPS que había colocado en el colgante que le había regalado a Mi Bella, pero eso ella nunca lo sabría, caminé hacia donde el punto rojo en el mapa parpadeaba, frente a mi estaba un árbol enorme y más allá de él no se veía nada, guardé el celular y caminé hasta el árbol, poco a poco rodeé el tronco y entonces allí estaba ella, mi corazón volvió a latir normalmente, estaba de espaldas a mi viendo hacia el otro lado, acerqué mis manos a su pequeña cintura y la cargué, dándole vueltas en el aire, soltó un gritito por el susto pero se relajó visiblemente cuando supo que era yo.

-¡Te he encontrado!- grité, ella soltó una enorme carcajada, esa risa... el mejor sonido en el mundo, la puse en el suelo otra vez y entonces ella me dio un golpe suave en el brazo

-¡Malvado!- reclamó -¡Me has encontrado! ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Te lo dije Swan, en donde quiera que te escondas- me encogí de hombros, la tomé del brazo y la jalé hasta mi, estrellé mis labios en los suyos, saboreándola y llenándome de vida otra vez, su boca sabía a vino... estaba medio borracha... ya me aprovecharía de eso más tarde

-Ahora vamos, tenemos que regresar- la arrastré fuera del bosque

-Podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo sugestivamente -Tu y yo- oh, me mataba cuando era así

-Isabella. Te lo prometo, nos perderemos en este bosque... pero no ahora, más tarde, cuando la fiesta haya acabado- expliqué -Es hora del siguiente juego

Regresamos a la mesa donde estaba mi familia, unos minutos después seguían llegando parejas. Mi madre se subió en el escenario esta vez

-Muy bien, lo han hecho muy bien, parece que hoy todos han encontrado a sus parejas. El siguiente juego es el que más gusta a las chicas- hubo gritos de parte de todas las mujeres -Así, es, hombres, por favor, fórmense aquí- Esme señaló la pista de baile, Emmet palmeó mi espalda -Hermano, es hora, vamos, tenemos que formarnos ahí

OoO

-¿Ahora de qué se trata el juego?- le pregunté a Edward cuando vi que se levantaba de su silla

El hizo un gesto de aburrimiento -Todos los hombres no casados tenemos que formarnos en la pista de baile y las mujeres pagarán dinero o darán propiedades con tal de bailar con uno de nosotros, es como una subasta- me dijo. Una punzada de celos mayor a la que alguna vez había sentido me inundó -Vamos a ver Swan, ¿qué tanto eres capaz de dar por bailar conmigo?- retó

-Oh mi león, yo soy capaz de vender hasta lo que no tengo con tal de que ninguna de ellas baile contigo- mi voz sonó más posesiva de lo que deseaba. Edward sonrió

-¿Lo ves? Eres casi o tan celosa como yo- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la pista de baile y se formaba a lado de Jasper, entonces el juego comenzó, Esme tenía el micrófono en su poder

-Muy bien, nuestro primer soltero es Jason Campbell, él es dueño y accionista de una de las principales empresas constructoras en todo el país, tiene veintiún años y le gusta que las mujeres sean sinceras y rebeldes- ¡Whoa! Eso parecía como trata de blancos ¿En serio se subastaban los bailes? No tenía ni idea, el susodicho era un joven de cabello castaño y tez clara, algo atractivo. Dos mujeres se lanzaron a por el

-¡Mil dólares!- gritó una

-¡Mil cien!- gritó la otra

-¡Mil cien dólares a la una!- gritaba Esme -¡A las dos!... ¡Baile vendido con la señorita Kensington!- todos aplaudieron, yo sentía angustia, no tenía dinero para entrar al juego y no quería que ninguna bailara con Edward, entonces, así como en las caricaturas se prendió un foquito arriba de mi cabeza ¡Traía la tarjeta de Edward conmigo y la chequera! Edward había dicho que el dinero le sobraba así que...

-Alice- le susurré -¿Aceptan cheques cierto?

-¡Claro que los aceptan Belli!- me sonrió-¡Mírame y verás cómo se hace!- me avisó

Yo solté el aire, tenía ya dinero, los solteros fueron pasando uno a uno hasta que sólo quedaba Jasper y Edward. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, la subasta más alta hasta el momento era de diez mil dólares y un apartamento en SoHo

-Aquí tenemos al soltero numero doce. Jasper Cullen, accionista y gerente de ventas de Cullen Corp. Tiene veintitrés años y le gustan las mujeres creativas y alegres- Creativa y alegre... esas eran dos palabras que definían muy bien a Alice, tres mujeres se levantaron

-¡Cinco mil dólares!- gritó una rubia

-¡Siete mil dólares!- gritó otra rubia

Alice muy segura de sí misma se levantó y gritó -¡Veinte mil dólares!- Jasper sonrió y le hizo una reverencia a Alice. ¡Whoa! Eso sí que era una buena cantidad de dinero, esperaba no tener que gastar yo tanto

-¡Veinte mil dólares a la una!... ¡A las dos!... ¡Vendido a la señorita Brandon!- avisó Esme

Alice daba brincos de aquí para allá.

Entonces ahora sólo quedaba Edward, se oyeron algunos chiflidos de mujeres, quería oír ya la presentación que le daban, era como esperar que tu actor favorito saliera a escena.

-Y damas y caballeros, nuestro último soltero. Edward Cullen, accionista mayoritario, dueño y presidente de Cullen Corp. una de las mejores cinco empresas de publicidad en todo el mundo, tiene veintiséis años y le gustan las mujeres tiernas y con carácter

Lo que venía no me lo esperaba, más de diez mujeres sumamente guapas se pararon para comprar el baile, yo no me levanté, esperaría a escuchar cuál era la última oferta, yo pagaría lo que hiciera falta y más

-¡Veinte mil dólares!- gritó una chica abriendo la subasta

-¡Treinta mil dólares!

-¡Cincuenta mil!

Oh cielo santo, esto está subiendo demasiado de precio...

-¡Sesenta mil!

El aire se iba escapando de mis pulmones y Edward sólo me miraba a mí, esperando de seguro mi oferta

-¡Cien mil dólares!- todos voltearon a ver a la mujer que había dado semejante cantidad, era una pelirroja con vestido negro

Cuando yo estaba lista para apostar se levantó otra

-¡Doscientos mil!

Oh cielo santo, esto no está pasando... no quiero gastar tanto dinero...no quiero... y entonces firmé el cheque sintiendo altas dosis de culpa aliviándolo con el hecho de que ese dinero era para una buena causa

-¡Muy bien! ¡Doscientos mil a la una!... ¡Doscientos mil a las dos!...

Me levanté, me armé de valor y grité -¡Trescientos mil dólares!- todos se me quedaron viendo y me puse roja inmediatamente

-¡Vendido por trescientos mil dólares a la señorita Swan!- gritó Esme emocionada, vi a Edward, el sonreía y me guiñó un ojo

Me senté en mi silla otra vez ¡Trescientos mil dólares! No me cabía en la cabeza lo que yo había acabado de hacer

-Bien señores, el baile será dentro de unos instantes, daremos un descanso antes de seguir- dijo Esme

Edward estaba inmediatamente a lado mío -¿Con que trescientos mil dólares eh? ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

-Oh Edward, ya ni me lo menciones, el dinero es de tu tarjeta de crédito ¿estás enojado?- di un sorbo a mi copa de vino

-Isabella por favor, eso sí que no, trescientos mil dólares en muy poco para mí pero mucho para gente que lo necesita en verdad, además, subes mi autoestima- dijo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa -Ven, vamos al jardín exterior- tomé su mano y me dejé llevar hasta el bosque de nuevo.

Yo extendí mi cárdigan sobre el pasto y Edward y yo nos sentamos sobre él, tenía un poco de frío así que Edward se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre mis hombros, lo olisqueé, olía divino como siempre. Había muchas parejas así como nosotros por todo el jardín de la casa, Edward recostó su cabeza en mis piernas mientras que ambos mirábamos el cielo oscuro y las estrellas, que al estar en lo alto de una colina se veían mucho mejor, aquella escena era tal vez perfecta para una película romántica, me preguntaba qué tan bueno había hecho yo para tener a ese hombre conmigo, bajé mi vista y me centré en su rostro, pasé mi mano por toda su cara y luego comencé a masajear su pelo y darle pequeños besitos en la nariz.

-Como sigas así lograrás que me duerma- dijo Edward con los ojos cerrados -Ojalá pudiera dormirme así todos los días, junto a ti, dormiría como bebé

No contesté, seguía acariciando su cabello

-Y yo ojalá pudiera tenerte conmigo para siempre- dije al cabo de un rato, gracias a que era de noche Edward no vio la solitaria lágrima que cayó por mi mejilla al decir esa frase

-¿Por qué no me podrías tener para siempre?-inquirió

Hice una sonrisa triste -Porque algún día eso que te gusta y te enamora de mi se irá y entonces tu también lo harás

-No creo que deje de amarte nunca Mi Bella, no creo que jamás vayas a perder esa ternura que me encanta de ti, eso será para siempre

-Todo es posible Edward- dejé otro beso en su nariz -Menos él para siempre- susurré

-Ojalá fuéramos vampiros- dijo Edward con una risa casi inexistente -Y entonces existiría el para siempre- mi mano pasaba por su cabello una y otra vez

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tu si hubieras estado embarazada?- Edward me sorprendió con la pregunta. Lo pensé y decidí contestarle con la verdad

-Hubiera tenido al bebé, pero me hubiera alejado de ti- acepté

Los ojos de Edward se entornaron -¿Por qué?

-Yo jamás me atrevería a arruinar tu vida así, me hubiera marchado y tal vez un tiempo después hubiera regresado para ver qué había sucedido con tu vida

-Isabella, me harías más daño alejándote de mí- advirtió

-¿Cuánto va a durar esto Edward?- le pregunté

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto, nuestra relación

-Por siempre, no tengo deseos de que termine nunca- contestó -¿Tu si?

-Claro que no, pero en algún punto... no lo sé, siento que algo pasará Edward, recuerda, nada es para siempre

-No Isabella, nada va a apartarme de ti, te lo juro- pasó una mano por mi nuca y me acercó a sus labios dándome un beso suave y tierno -Te lo juro nena

Esme por micrófono avisó que todos debíamos de volver a la fiesta. Con trabajos me paré, ya tenía mucho alcohol en mi sistema y no sabía tomar.

Entramos a la casa pero Emmet se nos atravesó en el salón principal

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo- su voz se oía enojada

-Adelante, vamos- contestó -Isabella, regresa a la mesa, en un momento estaré contigo

¡Lo juro! ¡Estaba a unos pasos de irme! Vi como Edward se metía a la cocina junto con Emmet para hablar y una vez más en el día mi espíritu cotilla ganó, no había nadie en la casa, todos estaban en el jardín, me acerqué de puntillas a la cocina y con cuidado de no hacer ruido puse mi oreja cerca de la entrada de esta para escuchar

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con ella Edward?- reclamaba Emmet

-No te incumbe, estoy con ella ahora- contestó el

-Edward, jamás te creí capaz de llegar tan lejos... ¿cómo puede ser? ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido esa pobre chica?

-Baja la voz Emmet que pueden escucharte

-No me voy a callar, ojalá y todos oyeran esto

-¡Cállate ya Emmet!- Edward alzó la voz un tono

-Dime algo, ¿sabe ella lo de James?

No entendía nada ¿Qué carajo...? ¿James?

-Edward, ¿sabe ella que tú conocías a James Witherdale y que estuviste con él la noche de su muerte?

Tapé mi boca para sofocar el grito, ¿qué carajos está pasando aquí? Me armé de valor y me dejé ver ante ellos, la cara de Edward era de puro terror y Emmet no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro

-¿Qué significa eso Edward?- dije yo bañada en lágrimas, el dio un paso hacia mi

-Bella...yo...

Pero no esperé su respuesta, fue entonces que entendí muy bien la frase de "Todas las cosas terribles que le he hecho" con esto. Estaba entendiendo todo. Me lancé a correr casa afuera hacia el bosque y maldije a los cielos por no tener un auto, lo último que escuché fue como Edward salía corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de mi

-¡Isabella! ¡Para! ¡Puedes hacerte daño!- gritaba

Yo seguía corriendo, el estaba a muchos metros de mi.

OoO

_**Canción: Toxic**_

_**Artista: Britney Spears**_

_**¿Les gusto el cap. nenas? Espero que si porque esto se puso bueno… Poco a poco las piezas en todo esto se van juntando. ¡Uf! ¡El striptease que le ha hecho Bella! Una disculpa también porque sé que muchas chicas habían deseado que Bella estuviera embarazada pero es que tanto a mi beta como a mí no nos ha parecido muy oportuno y además hubiera sido muy prematuro, chicas que apenas estamos en el cap. 12! Aún falta mucho…**_

_**El aviso importante que quería darles era que probablemente me sea muy difícil subir el capítulo 13. Sería hasta la otra semana como por el fin de semana y es que se que muchas ya van a entrar al colegio de nuevo pero yo me voy de vacaciones y pues me será imposible actualizar. Espero me entiendan y no desesperen que no será mucho tiempo, lo prometo.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, añadan alerts, favoritos y entren a Youtube a escuchar esta canción tan SEXY!**_

_**Dejo aquí un cachito del adelanto, el resto en el blog además de fotos:**_

Edward me besó a la fuerza apoyándome contra la corteza del árbol, yo trataba de alejarlo

-Isabella, Mi Bella, te estoy diciendo la verdad, Eso es lo que ha pasado- dijo Edward, se veía tan indefenso…

-¿Seguro? ¿Lo prometes?- yo seguía llorando. Quería creer, en verdad quería hacerlo…

-Lo juro- rezó –A James Witherdale yo no lo conocía…

_**Un beso**_

_**Amy W.**_


	13. Tiempo Para Mí

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_¡Hola nenas! ¡Perdónenme todas! Se que me tardé millones de años en actualizar pero es que me quedaa imposible. Para empezar, mis vacaciones no fueron de una semana sino de dos,luego, al regresar tuve que poner al corriente mi vida y todo. Era una total locura! Tareas, trabajos, exámenes, ¡terrible! El tiempo de mi Beta también estaba totalmente ocupado y ningúna de las dos tenía el tiempo para conectarnos en Skype. Hasta que por fin las dos nos dimos el espacio y sacamos un tiempito y le dedicamos todo al cap. Espero nenas que no me dejen de leer, compréndanme, tenía muuuuchas cosas que hacer. Como siempre, espero que les guste el cap porque cuando lo escribo pienso en ustedes y en que les guste._**

**_Una vez más una disculpa, prometo no tardar en poner el siguiente, ya mi vida es normal._**

**_Un mega beso a mi Beta Beakis que siempre está ahí conmigo y me apoya en todo. Gracias nena._**

**_A leer._**

Tu tienes mi amor, tu quieres mi alma  
Yo estaría loca en compartir tu vida  
¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que soy?  
Afila tus sentidos y da vuelta el cuchillo  
Hiéreme y entenderás...

Yo nunca seré María Magdalena  
(Tu eres una criatura de la noche)  
María Magdalena  
(Tu eres una víctima de la pelea)  
(Tu necesitas amor)  
Prométeme deleite  
(Tu necesitas amor)

¿Por qué debo mentir, encontrar coartadas?  
¿Cuándo te despertarás y comprenderás  
Que no me puedo rendir a ti?  
Lucha por afecto y gana el premio  
Yo conozco esas partes del juego también

Yo nunca seré María Magdalena  
(Tu eres una criatura de la noche)  
María Magdalena  
(Tu eres una víctima de la pelea)  
(Tu necesitas amor)  
Prométeme deleite  
(Tu necesitas amor)

Capítulo 13: Tiempo Para Mí

Mis pies azotaban sobre el pasto constantemente, mis tobillos se doblaban dolorosamente por los tacones y el frío del exterior cortaba mi cara. Como si Blancanieves hubiera salido a flote, estaba buscando algún maldito tronco hueco e inclusive la casita pequeña de los enanos para esconderme urgentemente, hacía tiempo que ya no escuchaba los pasos de Edward detrás de mí y mis pulmones ya no aguantarían por más tiempo, me paré en seco y me agarré de un tronco, tratando en vano de normalizar mi respiración, solté un quejido y luego comencé a llorar, de veras. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Edward? ¿James? ¿Qué mierda tenían que ver ellos dos? Ningún pensamiento cuerdo cruzaba por mi cabeza, si seguía así me iba a volver loca ¡Es que esto en verdad no podía ser! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí, lo sabía, él estaba ahí

-Isabella- me llamó. Cerré los ojos, tomé un respiro y volteé a verlo, la mitad de su cara estaba iluminada por la luna, su ceño fruncido y preocupado. Me quedé ahí... esperando -Déjame explicarte- se acercó en una zancada a mí, me alejé de él al instante, mis lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas, trataba de no hacer ningún sonido, Edward al parecer suspiró

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que recuerdas?- su voz era firme y profunda ¿Pero qué..? ¿Cómo?

Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio -No entiendo- fue lo único que fui capaz de contestar, y aún así, no logré ocultar mi voz distorsionada por el llanto

-Dime detalladamente lo que recuerdas- volvió a decir

-Yo... no me, yo no me acuerdo de nada- Oh genial, parecía retrasada -Sólo quiero saber lo que pasa en este momento

-¡Maldita sea Isabella! ¡Quiero saber los malditos recuerdos que tienes ahora en la cabeza!

Mordí mis labios -Yo sólo... no recuerdo nada, te he dicho ya que ese episodio de mi vida de algún modo se ha perdido en mi cerebro- mi voz era aguda, el tono de voz con el que me había hablado me acobardó un poco

Edward suspiró de un modo que pareció estar profundamente aliviado, no entendí muy bien por qué, se pasó una mano por el cabello y abrió la boca para hablar

-Estaba de paso por Forks, era de noche y entré a un bar, había un tipo rubio demasiado borracho, no crucé ninguna palabra con él, y no sabía que él era James

-¿Y por qué Emmet si lo sabe?

-Emmet hace poco se enteró del accidente y de que James había muerto, piensa que yo tuve algo que ver con su muerte- explicó, yo no me tragaba eso

Entrecerré los ojos -¿Por qué demonios tu propio hermano piensa que has matado a un hombre? ¿Cuáles son los motivos?

Edward, se quedo mirando unos segundos el suelo y luego levantó su vista hacia mi -Digamos que él nunca... ha confiado mucho en mi, sabe algunas cosas acerca de mi vida en...- carraspeó -Londres y se ha quedado con la idea de que soy una persona mala- se encogió de hombros y su mirada se volvió triste -Supongo que tal vez tiene razón en pensar eso

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- estaba tan enojada... pero a la vez conmovida por sus palabras ¿Cómo es que tu propio hermano puede pensar algo tan horrible de ti? -Si todo esto me lo hubieras explicado desde un principio... si tan sólo hubieras hablado conmigo, entonces tal vez esto no estaría pasando, ojalá seas consciente de eso- El asintió

-Planeaba decírtelo, lo juro. Sólo estaba buscando el momento apropiado para hacerlo- ahora el estaba a una distancia mínima de mí. Estaba confundida, entorné los ojos, sopesando cada palabra, analizándola, no sabía qué hacer, el siguiente movimiento no lo vi venir...

Edward me besó a la fuerza apoyándome contra la corteza del árbol, yo trataba de alejarlo

-¡Escúchame! Yo no sabía que era él ¡lo juro!- gritó mientras me agarraba por los brazos, su cara era de angustia -Isabella, Mi Bella, te estoy diciendo la verdad, eso es lo que ha pasado- Se veía tan indefenso…

-¿Seguro? ¿Lo prometes?- yo seguía llorando. Quería creer, de verdad quería hacerlo…

-Lo juro- rezó –A James Witherdale yo no lo conocía…

Caí sobre mis pies, me arrodillé en el frío pasto y apoyé mis palmas sobre este, jalaba aire una y otra vez, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia de mi misma, Edward se sentó sobre sus talones, extendió sus brazos y me atrajo hacia el

-Bella, por favor, créeme, te estoy diciendo la verdad, lo hago, no te estoy mintiendo, te amo, te amo, te amo- me acurrucaba en su pecho, yo lo amaba con todo mí ser y le creía, de verdad lo hacía pero necesitaba un tiempo para mí

-Te creo- dije mientras sorbía mis mocos en un gesto poco femenino, me separé de él y me levanté –Pero necesito tiempo- dije

A la velocidad de la luz Edward se levantó y me sostuvo por el brazo -¡No! ¡Eso no!- bramó, volvió a abrazarme y me estrujaba entre sus brazos, quitándome el oxígeno –Isabella, no hagas esto, no lo hagas, por favor, no me hagas esto- imploraba

-Edward, por favor, suéltame- el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones -Es sólo tiempo, eso es todo, sólo un poco de tiempo- pedía

-¡No!- me gritó -No puedes Isabella, no puedes

Cerré mis ojos para contener las lágrimas -Sólo quiero tiempo para mí sola, quiero hacer mi tarea, ir con mis amigas a bailar, ir a correr... eso nada más, por favor

-Todo eso lo puedes hacer conmigo- dijo cerca de mi oído _¡Oh Edward! sabes perfectamente que no..._ me dieron ganas de decir -Además, cuando te des cuenta de lo buena y perfecta que es tu vida sin mí a tu lado no querrás volver conmigo

Entonces alcé mis brazos y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude -¡Eso jamás! Te amo Edward, te amo, nunca sería capaz de alejarme de ti, ¿lo oyes? ¡Nunca!- me zafé de él y caminé unos cuantos pasos lejos

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó

Solté un suspiro entrecortado -¿Me llevarías a mi casa por favor?- el no contestó, se limitó a tomar mi mano fuertemente y guiarme hacia afuera del bosque, inmediatamente el ballet parking llevó el auto a Edward y ambos nos montamos en el sin decir una palabra y sin despedirnos de nadie, cosa que me hizo sentir mal, todos, salvo Emmet y Rosalie se habían portado estupendamente conmigo, era una grosera.

Maldije las dos horas de trayecto en el carro de Edward; ahora no miraba la ventana, miraba mis manos sobre mi regazo, Edward tenía la vista hacia el frente y su mandíbula estaba tensa, reprimí el deseo de mirar su rostro y sus labios, si lo hacía estaría perdida.

Estiré mi mano para prender el estéreo pero Edward me detuvo

-No- su voz era fría, estaba enfadado conmigo

Al fin llegamos al edificio de mi apartamento, Edward frenó y giró la vista hacia mí, su gesto una vez más era de angustia

-Supongo que no hay manera de hacerte desistir de tu decisión- susurró

-Estás en lo correcto- el asintió

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- su voz era fría una vez más ¡Jodida bipolaridad!

-Dos días- dije -Sólo dos días

-¿Por lo menos puedo desayunar contigo mañana?

Sonreí triste -No. Voy a ir a mi universidad todo el fin de semana, voy a estar ocupada- le di un beso en la mejilla -Aprovecha el tiempo Edward, diviértete, no lo sé... algo

-Mi vida es divertida cuando tú estás a mi lado, por lo demás... no vale la pena- ¡Oh por favor! Lloraré de nuevo

-¡No digas eso!- reclamé -Por favor Edward, sólo dos días

-Uno- dijo

Reí quedamente -No es algo que se pueda negociar

-Tú sabes que tengo mis medios para convencerte- en otro momento eso habría podido ser un comentario cómico y tal vez hasta erótico pero ahora parecía una amenaza

-Edward, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, no me doblego tan fácil- torcí la boca

-Entonces vamos a probar- acercó sus labios a mi boca y me dio un beso lento y delicioso -Vamos a ver cuánto tanto tiempo eres capaz de aguantar

-Tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer y por analizar, yo diría que en exceso- suspiré -Te estoy pidiendo tiempo Edward, de verdad quiero que esto funcione, estos días los ocuparé para pensar en nosotros, no es fácil lidiar con el hecho de que hayas conocido a James y menos que no me dijeras nada y enterarme de esa manera, tienes que entenderlo

-¿Qué pasará entonces si decides que no me quieres más a tu lado?- preguntó él tamborileando sus dedos sobre el volante

Bajé la vista -Supongo que no es bueno pensar en eso ahora- me sobresalté cuando Edward pegó sobre el tablero

-Entonces existe la posibilidad de que esto termine

No contesté, no tenía ni idea de cómo contestar a eso, me giré y puse mi mano en el seguro para abrir la puerta y bajarme pero Edward me lo impidió

-No quiero que te vayas- su voz era fría y dura, respiraba sonoramente -Me has dicho que no ibas a dejarme Isabella, dijiste que serías incapaz de hacer eso y ahora dices lo contrario, dices que si reflexionas y ves que esto no es bueno, entonces te irás ¿por qué te contradices?

-Edward...- no sabía que más decir -Sólo... dame estos dos días, hasta el lunes ¿de acuerdo?

Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, asintió y luego río sin ganas -Me haces sentir tan jodidamente indefenso Isabella...- negó con la cabeza -Dos días entonces- sentenció -Hasta el Lunes

Bajé del auto y cerré la puerta, no volví a mirar hacia atrás, me limité a entrar al edificio y subirme al ascensor.

Saqué mis llaves del bolso y abrí la puerta; cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, un impulso me empujó a mirar por la ventana, me sorprendí al ver que el Aston Martin estaba allí, Edward aún no se había ido, me mordí el labio y me alejé de la ventana, fui a mi habitación, quería mi pijama, era muy infantil, de Hello Kitty, pero me daba igual era muy cómoda, cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello, por fin apagué las luces.

No pude reprimirme y me asomé de nuevo por la ventana, Edward seguía allí, había salido del auto y estaba recargado sobre este, me miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, alcé mi mano derecha y le dije adiós con la mano, alejándome de nuevo de la ventana y me tiré en la cama, no sabía porque pero este era uno de los momentos _Deja Vu_, sentía que esta escena ya la había vivido antes.

No pensé mucho en los dos días que estaría lejos de Edward, si lo hacía demasiado me arrepentiría y correría a sus brazos, miré a mi izquierda, el vestido de esa noche estaba sobre la silla del tocador, terriblemente manchado de lodo, lo mandaría a la tintorería.

Cerré los ojos, estaba tan cansada que me dormí al instante.

OoO

Edward llegó a su departamento, frío y oscuro como todos los días, hizo lo que casi siempre hacia: dirigirse hacia el bar y servirse una gran copa de whisky, tirarse en el sofá y comenzar a beber, _no quiero estar aquí... no quiero... quiero estar en la cama con Mi Bella abrazando su cuerpo dulce y cálido._ Estuvo a tan sólo un paso de tomar la copia de las llaves que tenía del departamento de Bella y entrar en él, pero retuvo el impulso, si ella le había pedido dos días él muy a su pesar los respetaría. _Todo Isabella, todo con tal de que no te alejes_. No quería sentirse así, odiaba sentirse así, indefenso y tirado a la suerte de la incertidumbre sin saber lo que le depararía la vida en dos días. La incertidumbre no es algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado un obseso del control como él, pero ahora lo estaba, a las dos de la mañana el alcohol y el agotamiento lo vencieron, quedándose dormido sobre el sofá, recuerdos terribles como hacía mucho tiempo no tenía lo invadieron de nuevo.

___**Flashback**_

___**Edward Cullen retiró el cigarrillo de su boca y agitó el periódico sobre la mesa. Comenzó a leer el titular de ese día del The Sun, estaba en letras grandes y negras: **__****__**"Dorian Grey ataca de nuevo" **____**el sonrió, esa era la noticia que venía escrita durante los últimos meses en todos los periódicos de Londres, el titular era el único que cambiaba: **__****__**"Otra víctima más de Grey",**__****__**"El apetito de Dorian no tiene fin",**__****__**"Familia llora a víctima de Dorian Grey" **____**, **__****__**"El terror de Londres surge otra vez"**____**...**_

___**Eran tantos los títulos que le daban a las noticias... Todas las notas decían lo mismo con otras palabras.**_

___**Ese día, como no era nuevo, Londres estaba nublado y hacía frío. Le dio un sorbo a su café y siguió leyendo el periódico.**_

___**-¿Se te ofrece algo más?- le preguntó la joven mesera de la cafetería, el sólo negó con la cabeza, volvió la vista, una hermosa joven de cabello rubio fresa pasó por fuera de la cafetería, al instante Edward sacó su billetera y dejó unas cuantas libras sobre la mesa, salió corriendo del lugar y la siguió el paso, ella se dio cuenta de que la seguían, pero no hizo nada.**_

___**Unos cuantos metros más Edward Cullen orilló a la chica hasta un callejón y la arrinconó hasta una pared.**_

___**-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con voz oscura**_

___**La joven en vez de estar asustada, sonreía, posó una mano sobre el pecho de él -Rachel- ella se lamió los labios, Edward sonrió. Tenías razón Tanya, todas son unas putas... pensó**_

___**Edward besó sus labios lentamente y subió la delicada tela de su falda -Bueno Rachel... eres muy guapa...**_

___**Tres semanas después el titular del periódico cambió: **__****__**"Adiós a Rachel Collins" **____**la nota seguía con una descripción clara de la noticia: **__****__**Londres, Inglaterra a 20 de Abril de 2007. La reconocida modelo británica nacida en Leicester, Rachel Collins, fue encontrada muerta el día de ayer en su departamento en Sloane Street, la joven tenía las venas abiertas y una navaja en su mano derecha, todo señala que fue un suicidio. Cabe recordar que Rachel hace unos días fue despedida por la agencia en la que trabajaba debido a una disminución muy radical en su peso, llegando a pesar menos de cuarenta kilos, lo que desfavorecía a la imagen de la agencia, según testimonios de sus compañeros modelos Rachel desde hacía unos días venía presentando claros síntomas de depresión ya que nunca comía y se le sorprendía llorando en los pasillos, los testimonios también indican que la depresión comenzó al iniciar Rachel una relación de noviazgo con Richard Williams, del que se desconoce su actual paradero. Las autoridades ya iniciaron la búsqueda de Richard debido a las posibles implicaciones que este desconocido sujeto pudo haber tenido con respecto a la muerte de Collins. Hasta ahora la búsqueda no ha dado frutos, ya que nadie cercano a Rachel le conoció y la base de datos de la policía no ha da resultado.**_**____****Rachel Collins no tenía ninguna familia, sus padres murieron hace tres años y era hija única, la chica contaba con veintiún años y un futuro prometedor en el mundo de la moda. Era reconocida modelo en desfiles de grandes firmas como Chrisitan Dior, Marc Jacobs, Oscar de La Renta, Louis Vuitton, Elie Saab, entre otras. Sin duda una gran pérdida, el mundo pierde hoy a una gran modelo y a una gran persona. Que en paz descanse, Rachel Collins.**

___**Edward terminó de leer la nota y bufó -Se lo tenía merecido la tal Rachel- dijo para sí mismo -Era una puta como todas**_

___**Fin Flashback**_

El recuerdo le obligó a despertarse, se pasó una mano por la cara y luego miró su reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana. El cielo a través de los cristales comenzaba a ser tal vez un poco más claro, se levantó del sofá y colocó en su lugar la copa de whiskey.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió con una simple camisa blanca y vaqueros, miró con tristeza la cama de su habitación, Bella había estado allí, la silla en la que se había sentado él al ver el baile seguía en su lugar y el corsé que Isabella se había puesto ahora estaba dentro de su clóset. _Desearía que estuvieras aquí Mi Bella_

Miró todo a su alrededor _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Es fin de semana..._ su mente buscaba sin resultado algo que le interesara hacer un sábado.

OoO

Me puse en pié a las siete de la mañana, no había sol, tendí la cama y luego me metí a la ducha, ese día no me vestiría con los caros conjuntos de diseñador que tenía en mi armario gracias a Alice, me puse mis vaqueros, los converse y un suéter a rayas de Abercrombie & Fitch y sobre este otra chamarra blanca de la misma marca, me maquillé apenas, desayuné un cereal, lave mis dientes, tomé las llaves y mi mochila con los libros y el material, me di un vistazo en el espejo y solté un suspiro triste

-Así es como mi vida solía ser antes de ti- dije mientras pensaba en Edward

Salí al frío aire de Manhattan y me convencí de que me había abrigado lo suficiente. La universidad no quedaba muy lejos, de hecho, me toma a lo sumo quince minutos llegar a pie a la Columbia University, comencé a caminar, adoraba hacerlo, era algo revitalizante y llenaba mis pulmones de aire, en quince minutos contados llegué a la facultad, una chica morena de la que no recordé su nombre me saludó, llegué a mi salón, el profesor Ceglie entró después de mí

-Buenos días- nos saludó a todos con su fuerte acento italiano

Dicho profesor impartía la asignatura de Investigación de Mercados, tenía un carácter fuerte pero sin exagerar, a él le gustaba que participaras en sus clases, estábamos en medio de un tema importante en la clase cuando mi celular comenzó a timbrar, maldije a todos los infiernos en silencio, todos mis compañeros voltearon a verme con ojos alarmados. Una de las cosas que el profesor Ceglie odiaba profundamente eran las interrupciones telefónicas durante su clase, miré la pantalla del celular ¿pero qué...? ¡Era Edward! ¡Edward! ¿Qué no habíamos acordado dos días libres? Rodé los ojos, el profesor carraspeó

-Señorita Swan- era obvio que estaba enojado -Si no va a contestar ese teléfono le sugiero que lo apague

Asentí un poco sonrojada, apreté la tecla roja para cancelar la llamada y volví el celular al bolsillo de mis vaqueros, estúpida de mi no apague el celular.

Cinco minutos después mi celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente de nuevo, volví a cancelar la llamada y di gracias al cielo porque el profesor no se había percatado del suceso, pasaron veinte minutos, todos tomábamos notas, sobre el pizarrón el profesor Ceglie había puesto estadísticas de mercado en los últimos dos años

-Veamos- dijo mientras señalaba la gráfica con su mano -Digamos que el mercado de Nueva York tiene mayor demanda en los insumos etílicos y el consumo medio anual es de diez puntos tres litros per cápita, existen unos cuatro mil bares en Manhattan, eso significaría que cada bar necesita cierta cantidad de alcohol. ¿Alguien puede decirme la cantidad de alcohol que necesita cada bar tomando en cuenta que hay un aproximado de cuatro punto seis millones de personas por arriba de los 21 años?- todos sacamos nuestras calculadoras y empezamos a realizar las operaciones necesarias, pronto obtuve el resultado, entonces alcé la mano para responder y... el jodido celular timbró de nuevo, cerré fuertemente los ojos y bajé la mano para tomar el aparato entre mis manos, el profesor hizo una mueca de desespero y se pasó la manos por la cara, dándose la vuelta

-_¡Estronzo di merda!_- gritó. No me faltó saber mucho italiano para tener una idea de lo que había dicho

-Profesor- le llame con todo el miedo del mundo -¿puedo contestar?

El sólo me hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo hiciera, prácticamente salí corriendo del salón, abrí el celular y contesté

-¡Aló!- grité ultra enojada

-Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien?- el tono de su voz era preocupado

Bufé por lo bajo -¡Estoy en clase Edward!- unos estudiantes que pasaron a mi lado se me quedaron viendo raro

-Disculpa- dijo -¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?- reclamó al instante

Oh mi... respiré profundo -Estoy en la universidad Edward, en clase ¿Se te ofrece algo?- mi voz sonó más brusca de lo que en realidad quería

-Sabes que no me gusta que me grites Isabella- advirtió -Tal vez arreglemos cuentas luego...

-No me amenaces- apreté los dientes -Estos son mis dos días Edward, en eso quedamos

Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono -Si, ya sé, es sólo que... ¿podrías por favor almorzar conmigo más tarde?

-Edward...

-Por favor, en verdad lo necesito, sólo hazme ese favor

Me mordí el labio -Muy bien ¿dónde y a qué hora?

-Yo pasaré por ti, estaré allí a las doce- y sin más me colgó ¡me colgó! Mire al cielo, suspire iba a ser duro, luego me giré para entrar de nuevo a clases.

OoO

Estaba saliendo de la clase de Economía, Adam, un compañero de clase platicaba conmigo haciéndome el favor de pasarme los apuntes que yo no había tomado durante la clase.

-¿Entonces de aquí sacará las preguntas el profesor?- pregunté señalando el pié de página del libro

El asintió -Si, sacará las preguntas del pié de página de las hojas 30 y 31 y de este apunte- señaló su libreta

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Adam, te debo una

El me guiñó un ojo -Y voy a cobrármela en clase de matemáticas aplicadas, no entiendo nada- se carcajeó

-Bueno, dalo por hecho- me acerqué a él y nos dimos un abrazo de despedida, un claxon sonó excesivamente cerca de nosotros, nos soltamos al instante, reconocí el Aston de Edward

-Vale Adam, creo que han llegado por mi- dije mientras caminaba hacia el auto, el me despidió con la mano

-Luego vamos a tomar un café ¿ok?- me gritó

-Vale- contesté con una sonrisa, en realidad Adam me agradaba, abrí la puerta del auto y me monté en el

-Hola- le saludé, Edward tenía la vista hacia el frente

-¿Quién demonios era ese?- su voz estaba contenida

-¿Hablas de Adam?

-¡Oh! Así que se llama Adam

Edward pisó el acelerador y salimos como una flecha de allí, rodé los ojos y sonreí cuando mi cerebro proceso lo que estaba pasando

-Edward ¡no me jodas!- dije -¿Esto es una escena de celos? ¡ja!

-Parece que estás muy valiente el día de hoy ¿no crees? Tú nunca dices groserías

-No soy una sumisa Edward, siempre soy valiente, unos días más que otros, claro

No contestó a eso

-¿En qué lugar quieres almorzar?- preguntó

Me sentí cohibida -No lo sé... no sé de restaurantes ¿Qué te parece McDonald's?- lo sé, de nuevo soy infantil

El sonrió -McDonald's será

Estábamos en la calle Broadway, sólo tuvo que dar vuelta a la derecha para llegar a McDonald's.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, Edward cargaba la bandeja que contenía su hamburguesa doble y mi _Big Mac_, tomé una papa frita y me la llevé a la boca, comiéndola más lento de lo normal, Edward se removió

-Isabella, no hagas eso- ordenó

-Lo siento- me disculpé, era verdad, no lo había hecho a propósito

-Entonces... ¿quién es el tal Adam?

Rodé los ojos de nuevo -Edward, ¿esto es en serio?- dije, pero Edward seguía esperando la respuesta. Suspiré -Es un compañero de clase, tan sólo me estaba pasando un apunte, el profesor habla muy rápido y...

-¿Es eso? ¿No alcanzas a tomar notas?- entrecerró los ojos -Te compraré una laptop

-¡Edward no! Digo, me las arreglo perfectamente con pluma y papel

-Pero has dicho que no alcanzas a tomar nota

No lo podía creer -¡Es la primera vez que me pasa!

-No discutas Isabella, lo haré y punto- terminó

-¿Y qué tal si no la acepto?- reté

Él entrecerró los ojos -Oh, sí que lo harás

Le di una mordida a mi hamburguesa, masticándola más de lo necesario, Edward era imposible, no sé ni por qué acepté haber venido ¡Estos eran mis dos días!

-No quieres estar aquí ¿verdad? Te arrepientes- susurró, había un tono dolido en su voz

-Es que... tú me lo haces muy difícil Edward, si vine fue porque me dijiste que me necesitabas- el no contestó -Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado, para qué me quieres aquí?

Sonrió -¿Qué no es evidente?- hizo una pausa -No me puedo mantener lejos de ti Isabella, no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando desperté hoy y no estabas a mi lado- Bien, lo admito, sus palabras me hicieron sentir mal -Pero no te preocupes, respetaré tu espacio

-Gracias- le di otra mordida a mi hamburguesa -¿Y no vas a comer? Bueno, no me sorprendería, ¿qué haces tú en un sitio como este?- dije señalando mí alrededor

El frunció el ceño -Nada de eso, claro que voy a comer- tomó su hamburguesa entre las manos y le pego un gran mordisco -¿Lo ves?

Tomé mi Coca-Cola -Pensé que no te gustaban

En silencio terminamos nuestra comida, estaba llenísima, apenas y podía caminar, salimos de ahí y nos montamos de nuevo en el auto

-¿A qué hora empieza tu próxima clase?- preguntó Edward

-A las tres y media- contesté mirando el reloj, era la una y media

El arrancó -Bueno, entonces hay tiempo

Me confundí cuando vi que no íbamos para la universidad

-¿A dónde vamos?

Se encogió de hombros -Al parque

En minutos llegamos a Central Park, me abrió la puerta y me sacó del auto, nos sentamos en una banca que había bajo un árbol, Edward tomó mi mano, pasaron tres minutos, el no hablaba, estábamos en total silencio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- inquirí

-He pensado que nunca hemos tenido un momento tranquilo ¿no lo crees?

Me encogí de hombros, empezó a lloviznar, perfecto, la lluvia me encantaba.

-Mmm... Me encanta ese olor a tierra mojada- aspiré el aroma -¿A ti no?

-No mucho- contestó, lo miré y entonces me di cuenta de que Edward no llevaba ninguna chaqueta

-¿No tienes frío?

-No

Me quité la chamarra y me quedé sólo en mi suéter, se la tendí –Toma, te resfriarás

El sonrió -Gracias- extendió la chamarra y se la puso sobre el pecho -Aunque, que yo recuerde, jamás me he enfermado

Nos quedamos otro rato ahí, la lluvia mantenía su ritmo lento, las personas pasaban frente a nosotros con los paraguas extendidos y con toneladas de sueters encima, miré la hora en el Rolex de Edward, eran las tres menos diez.

-¿Qué has pensado este tiempo?- la pregunta me sorprendió

-En realidad nada- contesté -No quiero pensar en eso ahora, se me da mejor pensar las cosas en la noche, cuando estoy a punto de dormir

-Ya veo- dijo -¿Te está resultando difícil?

-No, no es algo fácil pero tampoco difícil, he asimilado el hecho de que tu no tuviste nada que ver con... eso, tú no tuviste la culpa- expliqué

-Creo que es hora de que te lleve de regreso- se levantó abruptamente, tomándome por sorpresa, eso sí que había sido raro.

Edward aparcó frente a la facultad

-Que tengas un buen día

-Gracias- estaba a punto de bajarme pero Edward tomó mi mano y me volteó

-¿Te molestaría darme un beso de despedida?

-No veo por qué no- contesté a la vez que me acerqué a él y dejé un tenue beso sobre sus labios -Ahora sí, adiós- abrí la puerta y salí del auto

-¿Podemos almorzar mañana otra vez?- pidió a través de la ventana

Mordí mis labios y alcé las cejas -Nop- y no hizo falta decir más, Edward arrancó con un chirrido de llantas

OoO

Del otro lado de los Estados Unidos, en Forks, Charlie revisaba los papeles que había en su escritorio, una de las tantas secretarias entró por la puerta

-Jefe Swan, el mismo chico de ayer está de nuevo aquí

Charlie torció los labios -Dile que pase- dijo hastiado ya que "el chico de ayer" había estado allí toda la semana

Un minuto después Jacob Black atravesó el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Jefe Swan- saludó -¿qué decidió por fin?

-Señor Black, ya le he dicho de que sus pruebas son insuficientes, no hay nada que pruebe que el accidente de James Witherdale haya sido premeditado

-Lo que le digo es cierto, hay fotos que lo prueban- Jacob le tendió unas fotos sacadas con el celular impresas en papel, Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y se enderezó

-¡Es obvio que estas fotos están trucadas! ¿En verdad espera que la policía se crea esto?

Jacob se encogió de hombros -Entonces si aquí no comprarán esta información supongo que un periódico si lo hará- Jacob arrebató las fotos de las manos de Charlie y se fue.

-¡Christine!- gritó Charlie a su secretaria, ella entró como una bala a la oficina

-Necesito que me comunique con el departamento de revisión vehicular ahora mismo- Christine tomó el teléfono y marcó un número corto, le pasó la llamada a Charlie

-Gracias, puedes irte- dijo y luego se llevó el auricular al oído -Si. ¿Fred? Bien, no, necesito que me des información sobre un auto... Gracias- Charlie esperó un momento -¿La marca?- se rascó la cabeza -Creo que era un Volvo...- recordó la imagen que Jacob le había mostrado -Si, era un Volvo... las placas son 848-ZFY- esperó otro momento

-En efecto- dijo Fred al otro lado de la línea -El carro es un Volvo C30 plateado, el último registro fue en 2011. el dueño es...- tosió -Edward Cullen

OoO

Era domingo por la tarde, estaba tomando tranquilamente un té sentada en mi sofá, unos golpecitos en la puerta irrumpieron en el tranquilo silencio de mi apartamento, fui a la entrada, asomé por la mirilla, era Alice, cuando abrí la puerta ella no me saludó con la efusividad que era normal en ella.

-Hola- dijo -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro- me hice a un lado para que entrara y luego cerré la puerta, Alice había tomado asiento en el sofá, tenía las manos cruzadas en su regazo, me senté a su lado

-¿Por qué tu y Edward se fueron así de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie?

Miré para otro lado -Ha pasado algo- traté de restarle importancia -No tiene caso que te lo cuente

Alice cambió de tema entonces -Rose no se ha tomado bien las cosas

-Ya lo he notado, ¿está muy enojada conmigo?- pregunté con miedo

-No tanto, supongo que bastará con que platiques un poco con ella, tú sabes, no es agradable que te llegue información así como así- _Dímelo a mí _

_-_En cuanto pueda hablaré con ella

-Y...- Alice miró al rededor -¿Dónde está Edward? Me sorprende que no estés con él, hasta tenía miedo de llamar a la puerta y encontrarlos... tu sabes... desnudos

Me sonrojé al instante -No Alice, él y yo... nos hemos dado un tiempo- Ella alzó la cabeza y me miró triste

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Lo siento! No debí preguntar ¿estás bien?- comenzó a acariciar mi hombro

-No Alice, no te preocupes, te lo he dicho, es tiempo nada más, no hemos terminado

-Bueno... es que... cuando una pareja pide "tiempo" es otra forma menos dolorosa de decir que han terminado ¿no?- musitó

Torcí la boca –Supongo pero no, esto es diferente, sólo he pedido unos días para mí misma, hasta el lunes, ósea mañana

-¿Y eso? ¿Cuál fue el motivo?- inquirió

Me removí en el sillón, no creía conveniente hablar con eso de Alice; así como era seguro pondría un gritó en el cielo en cuanto se lo contara -No tiene la menor importancia, ha sido una tontería nada más

Alice entrecerró sus pequeños ojos -Uno no pide tiempo simplemente por algo que "no tiene la menor importancia" pero está bien, si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema pero, ¿puedes decirme cómo lo ha tomado Edward?

-No se lo ha tomado del todo bien, pero lo ha aceptado

-Has tenido suerte, así como es él, es difícil que te haya dado tu espacio

Me extrañe -¿Así cómo?

Rodó los ojos y subió la pierna al sillón -¡Vamos Belli! ¡Todos nos dimos cuenta de cómo te miraba en la fiesta! Parecía un león al acecho de su oveja, observaba cada uno de los movimientos que hacías, cada vez que caminabas seguía tu camino con la mirada, y eso sin hablar de la mirada de amor obsesivo que tenía cuando estaban en el jardín de la casa, parecen como si estuvieran... no lo sé... como si no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro, se han vuelto un poco dependientes... y me preocupa ... por ti, claro

Sabía que Edward a veces era un poco acosador, pero no pensé que las demás personas lo notaran -¿Por qué te preocupa?

-Te conozco Belli, eres una persona fuerte, valiente y libre y parece que Edward acabará con eso, ambos son los únicos que tienen la fuerza suficiente para acabar el uno con el otro

-No lo creo Alice, yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño, jamás- juré. Alice parpadeó dos veces

-Lo sé Belli pero... tu sabes que yo presiento mucho las cosas; los sentimientos de la gente, su estado de ánimo, todo eso y lo que te voy a decir no es para preocuparte ni mucho menos ¿de acuerdo?

Miré para ambos lados -Alice, de verdad me estás asustando- no había ni una pizca de broma en mi voz -Suéltalo ya

Una vez más Alice se acomodó en el sillón y después soltó el aire -Edward... él te ama de un modo obsesivo, hasta cierto punto es bueno amar de esa forma, pero él ha sobrepasado el límite, cuando lo vi sentado a tu lado... cómo se comportaba... me asusto Bella, siento que él sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar a tu lado, y no lo estoy diciendo en modo romántico, por favor Belli, cuídate mucho, eres mi amiga- Alice se llevó ambas manos al pecho -Eres como mi familia y si algo te pasa...

Puse mi mano sobre la suya -No va a pasarme nada Alice, Edward me ama y yo a él, y si es cierto que me ama de modo obsesivo no importa, esa es su forma de ser y si él fuera incapaz de dejarme ir...- encogí mis hombros -eso tampoco importa, no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme de él

Ella negó -Dices que tu serías incapaz de hacerle daño, que nunca le dejarás, pero ¿es que no te conoces a ti misma? Eres una persona de decisiones fuertes, segura de lo que haces, pero tienes un defecto... eres volátil, demasiado volátil, por ejemplo, ¿te acuerdas del primer día de universidad? Habías elegido la carrera de medicina pero te arrepentiste y cambiaste de carrera, o esa vez en la que estabas decidida a comprar un auto pero desististe, cuando dijiste que preferías caminar; incluso esa vez en la que dijiste que querías regresar a Forks pero igual no lo hiciste porque al siguiente día decías que amabas Nueva York, está también la vez que me contaste que cuando eras adolescente te volviste fan de Marlon Brando por la película "Último tango en París"* pero tan sólo dos días después ya eras fan de Jeremy Irons por su actuación en "Damage"*. Cambias de ideas rápidamente Belli, eres imaginativa y soñadora, un día quieres una cosa pero al siguiente quieres otra

Torcí los labios, era la verdad -Lo sé, soy volátil, siempre he detestado eso de mí, pero no entiendo qué tiene qué ver eso Alice

-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo -¿Qué te garantiza que el día de mañana ya no ames a Edward Cullen? ¿Qué te garantiza que no te enamorarás de otro? Somos jóvenes aún Belli, no hemos madurado del todo

Me enderecé sobre el respaldo del sofá -No creo que eso suceda, esto que siento por Edward, por más volátil que yo sea, no puede acabar de la noche a la mañana, yo lo amo con todo mi ser, con mi alma, no lo amo de la forma en la que amas a tu artista favorito ni de la forma en la que amas a tu profesión o a tu trabajo, yo lo amo de la manera que se ama a una persona que sabes que jamás saldrá de tu corazón, más allá de los límites establecidos, más allá de todo ¿me entiendes?

-Tal vez- susurró -Yo sólo quiero que te cuides Belli, sólo pido eso, y ahora- una sonrisa iluminó su cara -¿Quieres pizza?- Whoa, y yo era la volátil aquí

OoO

_Esto es patético... yo soy patético _esos eran los pensamientos de Edward mientras estaba recargado sobre el cristal de la ventana y contemplaba la oscuridad de su departamento. Luego de haber dejado a Isabella en la facultad, el sábado, se dirigió directamente hasta allí y no había hecho más que prender la televisión y tomar whisky como loco, había pasado ya un día, pero estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior, beber, quería que la tortura de los dos días acabara de una buena vez. _Sin tocarla, sin oler su aroma, sin hundirme en ella durante dos jodidos días ¡Maldita sea! _Deambulaba por su departamento, resistía la tentación de tomar el teléfono y llamarla. _¿Y si está con otro? ¿Con ese estúpido del tal Adam?_ Le hervía la sangre de tan sólo imaginarse a Isabella siendo tocada por otro hombre, besada, embestida por otro, compartiendo ambos risas que le pertenecían a él, palabras que le pertenecían a él. _¿Y si en este momento le está cantando a otro como lo hizo conmigo? _

Golpeaba el piso con el talón, respiraba pesadamente, sus oídos zumbaban, su desesperación estaba a tope, decidido agarró las llaves del Aston Martin y salió al estacionamiento, pensó que tal vez vigilarla desde lo lejos calmaría sus ansias.

Eran las 12:30 de la noche, Edward se estaciono frente al edificio, llegó en tiempo récord, en circunstancias normales llegar le habría tomado treinta minutos... llegó en diez, condujo a casi 200 km/h. Miró hacia la ventana de Isabella, frunció el ceño, las luces seguían encendidas y las cortinas estaban abiertas, no era normal, Isabella debía de estar dormida desde hace rato _¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora? Mañana es día de oficina... _De pronto vio a Isabella cerca de la ventana mientras bailaba, agitando la cabeza y moviendo su cabello, ella soltó una carcajada, Edward apretó el volante _¿Con quién demonios bailas Swan? ¿Con quién demonios ríes? _Continuó observándola desde la distancia, ella había dejado de bailar, ahora tomaba cerveza y platicaba con alguien a quién no se veía, ella volvió a reír, hubo un momento en el que estuvo seria, al siguiente ella alzó los brazos y se lanzó hacia ese alguien para darle un abrazo, para Edward eso fue suficiente

-¡Carajo!- gritó bajando del auto y azotando la puerta, corrió hacia el edificio y se montó en el ascensor, claramente sintió como una vena palpitaba en su sien. Los segundos le parecían eternos _¿Por qué carajo tenías que vivir hasta el décimo piso Isabella? _Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entonces, frente a él apareció Alice, que dio un salto al verlo

-¡Edward!- exclamó -¿Qué...qué haces... aquí?

-¿Tú estabas con Isabella?

-Si... ¿por qué?- Alice estaba asustada, Edward parecía fuera de sus cabales

-¿Hay alguien más con ella?

-No, sólo yo pero... ya me voy- su voz vibraba

-Perfecto- contestó y luego se fue corriendo por el pasillo, Alice subió al ascensor.

Ahora sus pensamientos eran una décima más calmados, no confiaba del todo en Alice, ella estaba muy nerviosa, se paró frente a la puerta del apartamento 101 y tocó con los nudillos bruscamente, seis segundos después Bella abrió la puerta

OoO

Me sobresalté cuando llamaron a la puerta, seguro era Alice que había olvidado algo, abrí la puerta sin mirar primero quién era, pegué un salto y puse una mano sobre mi pecho

-¡Edward! ¿Está todo bien?- me vi obligada a preguntar eso, Edward no se veía bien, su mentón estaba tenso, una vena palpitaba en su sien, tenía los puños apretados y me miraba intensamente, no me contestó -¿Quieres pasar?

En efecto, en una zancada Edward entró; cerré la puerta

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- el miraba para todos lados, como buscando algo, adelanté unos pasos y me puse frente a él

-¿Edward qué pasa?

-¿Con quién carajos estás?

-Con nadie

-Oh ¿En verdad? No me parece

-¿Me podrías decir lo que te está pasando?- Edward me gruñó y me tomó el brazo aunque sin apretarme en realidad

-¡Estabas con alguien!

-Sí, estaba con Alice. Suéltame- pedí y me soltó, tomó una profunda inhalación de aire

-Yo... lo siento. Perdí el control

Torcí la boca -Oh Edward, ¿cuándo entenderás? ¿cuándo?- tomé su rostro entre mis manos -Te amo león, te amo mucho y jamás te traicionaría, con la única persona con la que me interesa estar es contigo

Él se mordió los labios -¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que si- me acerqué y le dí un beso suave, el se extrañó

-¿Por qué no estás enfadada conmigo?

Sonreí triste -Porque tengo que aprender a aceptar tu forma de ser, si lucho contra tus celos jamás lograré nada

-¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?

Encogí los hombros -Recordarte que tu eres el único al que quiero- entonces él me alzó entre sus brazos y me pegó a él

-Oh Bella, no sabes cuánto te quiero- poco a poco comenzó a morder mi cuello bajando cada vez más...

-Edward... detente- dije firme, mi lucidez se iba mientras el más bajaba... -Detente... por favor

-¿En serio quieres que lo haga?- preguntó cínico _¡Por supuesto que no queremos que pares! _Gritó entonces mi desaparecida madrastra

-Si... eso quiero- se oyó un gruñido de su parte y luego me puso de nuevo en el suelo lentamente

-Necesito descansar- susurré -Y tu también- acaricié las sombras púrpura de debajo de sus ojos -No has dormido bien ¿verdad?- hice un gesto de reprobación

-Duermo bien sólo cuando tú estás conmigo- contestó

Tomé su mano y lo dirigí hasta mi cuarto, lo puse de espaldas a la cama y lo tiré sobre ella

-Muy bien señor Cullen, vamos a dormir. Mañana es día de trabajo y necesitas estar como nuevo- empecé a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines

-Pero... ¿y la ropa?- inquirió

-Mañana irás a cambiarte a tu departamento, eres el jefe, no pueden decirte nada si llegas tarde- le saqué los pantalones y los puse sobre una silla, me dirigí al baño y me lavé los dientes y cepillé mi cabello, cuando regresé a la habitación Edward estaba sin camisa sobre mi cama.

-Señorita Swan ¿cuánto tiempo planea quedarse ahí?- El me miraba socarronamente ¡Mierda! Me había quedado mirándolo como idiota. Me puse en el otro lado de la cama y alcé las sábanas y el edredón

-Anda Edward, acuéstate- señalé el espacio, él se arrastró hasta el lugar y lo tapé, me tumbé a su lado e hice lo mismo, inmediatamente Edward me abrazó por la cintura

-Hasta mañana Edward

-¿No me dejarás nunca verdad Isabella?- esa pregunta me tomó de sorpresa

-No Edward, nunca- cerré mis ojos, Edward me besó en la cabeza y luego apagó la luz.

OoO

Me desperté, Edward ya no estaba, se había ido, era muy temprano aún, tal vez apenas las seis de la mañana. Me quité las cobijas de encima y me senté en la cama, llevé mis manos a la cabeza ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué seguía? Ya era lunes, mi plazo había acabado, momento de volver a Edward, Blancanieves estaba encantada con la idea, y la madrastra se relamía los labios haciéndose una lujuriosa idea mental de lo que pasaría ese día por la noche.

Me tenía que arreglar muy bien, quería estar bonita para Edward, abrí el clóset, normalmente sabía que ponerme apenas abría las puertas, pero ahora sí que estaba perdida.

Saqué un conjunto...no...esta falda muy larga...esta muy corta...esta blusa muy transparente...este vestido muy escotado...¡mierda! No hay nada ¡No tengo nada! Entonces, algo así como una luz divina me hizo ver un gancho con una bolsa negra encima que estaba hasta el fondo del ropero, lo pesqué y lo puse sobre la cama, le quité la bolsa de encima y entonces lo vi ¡era el vestido que Alice me regaló una vez mientras fuimos de compras! Jamás lo había usado, aún tenía la etiqueta con el precio que no me molesté en ver. Este vestido era perfecto, bonito, elegante y sobre todo perfecto para el otoño.

Corrí a la ducha, me tomé mi tiempo ahí, me depilé las piernas, me lavé el cabello a conciencia, puse un exceso de jabón sobre la esponja y masajeé todo mi cuerpo, salí, me envolví en la toalla, sequé mi pelo y sólo me puse cera para que no se esponjara y adoptara sus ondas normales, maquillé mis ojos de color café, delineador negro, maquillaje en polvo, rímel, brillo y ¡listo! Terminé con ponerme crema en todo el cuerpo y luego me colé en el vestido, me miré en el espejo, sonreí. Bueno, al final de todo, tener forma de espaghetti tiene sus ventajas, el vestido me sentaba a las mil maravillas, me puse los Pigalle, me di cuenta que me urgía ir a comprar zapatos, estaba repitiendo muchos.

Volteé a ver el reloj, ¡7:30! ¿Acaso me tardé tanto en arreglarme?

Me puse mi clásico abrigo negro encima y el bolso negro Louis Vuitton.

Esa mañana no hacía mucho frío, las calles estaban levemente iluminadas por el sol que apenas se asomaba entre las nubes. Apresuré el paso, ya se me había hecho tarde como para irme caminando, tendría que tomar el tren hacia South Ferry.

Mientras iba en el vagón miré a las personas que había allí, unos iban vestidos para ir al trabajo, otros para ir a la universidad y otros vestidos simplemente para viajar ahí. Me detuve un segundo en el tiempo, ¿a dónde irán ellos? ¿A dónde irán ellas? ¿Tendrán ellas a un león hermoso y celoso esperando por ellas en el trabajo? ¿Tendrán ellos a una chica que los ama con todo su ser esperando en su oficina? En ese momento me sentí única por primera vez en mi vida. Había una posibilidad de uno, en un trillón de que hubiera sobre la faz de la Tierra una persona como Edward, así como la misma que había de que una chica como yo tuviera a su lado a alguien como Edward.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia me hizo acordarme de James. El primer hombre que quise en mi vida. ¿En dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Su alma en el cielo y su cuerpo en esa tumba gris del panteón de Forks? Una chica sentada frente a mi tan hermosa como una modelo de cabello fresa me sonrió, sacándome de mis pensamientos, le sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola- dijo con una voz delicada

-Hola

-¿Vas a trabajar?- preguntó y pude notar su acento inglés

-Si

-¿En dónde?- la pregunta era inocente

-A Cullen Corp

Ella hizo un gesto algo raro, una mezcla de algo que no supe distinguir

El tren se detuvo en la 79 y Columbus Circle

-Bueno, aquí me bajo yo- me levanté de mi asiento y salí por las puertas.

Miré mi reloj y ¡oh! ¡Quedaban tres minutos para las ocho! Tendría que correr porque si no llegaría muy tarde, entre el enorme bullicio de gente que subía y bajaba por las escaleras del subterráneo estaba yo, literalmente corriendo cuesta arriba y entonces...¡mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda! Mi tobillo se dobló y el tacón se rompió ¡el tacón de mis adorados Pigalle se rompió! Terminé de subir a trompicones las escaleras y por fin salí a la calle, me recargué sobre un poste y sobé mi tobillo, miré el tacón y bufé, ¿cómo llegar con el zapato roto al trabajo? Sabía que era impensable regresarme a casa a cambiarme los zapatos, ya era súper tarde, iba caminando, con cara enojada mirando a medio mundo con el tacón en mano y cojeando, tan sólo me imaginaba las lindas caras de Jessica y Kate al verme llegar, riéndose de mí y haciendo bromas estúpidas.

Seguí con mi camino, esperé a que diera el alto el semáforo para poder cruzar la calle, un idiota pasó en su carro a toda velocidad sobre un charco de agua y ¡me mojó el abrigo y las piernas! Genial, ahora estaba manchada toda de agua sucia y encima con un tacón roto, apreté los puños, estaba ahora si enojada, mi mañana había empezado normal y ahora era un total desastre, mi ropa estaba sucia, mis zapatos rotos y encima ya se me había hecho tarde, Edward estaría enfadado ya.

Cinco o seis minutos más caminando y llegué por fin a Cullen Corp, al parecer mi desastrosa mañana no había acabado, al llegar a la recepción mi pié desnudo golpeó contra una de las patas de las sillas de la sala de espera ¡Auch! ¡Mi pié! Sólo cerré los ojos para no gritar y no sé exactamente con que ojos había mirado a Cindy que cuando me vio inmediatamente volteó la vista para otro lado.

Hice mi recorrido habitual hacia mi escritorio, como lo había predicho Kate y Jessica se mofaron de mí

-¡Bella! ¿Esa es la última tendencia otoño-invierno?- dijo Kate con burla

-Si Bella, ¿zapato roto y abrigo mojado? Te ves espectacular- completó Jessica

Forcé una risa -¿Qué acaso ustedes "par de muñecas infladas" no pueden hacer otra cosa más que molestar? ¿Cuál es el último grito de la moda para vosotras? ¿Escotes hasta el ombligo y pantalones dos tallas menos para realzar su flaco trasero?- cerré la boca cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho ¡Whoa! Blancanieves y la Madrastra chocaron las manos y me alzaron los pulgares en felicitación.

Kate y Jessica abrieron la boca y luego la cerraron, no dijeron nada y voltearon la mirada hacia su computador. Exhalé, se lo tenían bien merecido, dejé mis cosas en mi escritorio y luego me dirigí hacia la oficina de Edward, preparándome para tal vez un buen regaño por llegar tarde y no era para menos, eran casi las 8:20, toqué con los nudillos

-Adelante Isabella- ¡Uff! Por su voz se notaba que si estaba enojado... y mucho. Espera ¿cómo sabía que era yo?

Corrí la puerta y entré, cerrándola a mis espaldas, Edward estaba como casi siempre, con las manos en sus bolsillos, de espaldas a mí y mirando a través de los cristales.

-¿Por qué tan tarde Isabella? ¿En dónde estabas?- yo no hice ningún ruido ni contesté, estaba concentrada en no mostrar el dolor que aún tenía en mi pie, en eso, Edward se volteó hacia mí, sus ojos me fulminaron, me miró de arriba abajo y volvió a subir la vista a mi rostro. Su expresión de enfado se había desvanecido por completo y en vez de eso, ahora su labio inferior temblaba, se llevó el dedo índice a la boca pero no pudo controlarse y soltó entonces una enorme carcajada.

Torcí la boca ¿el también se estaba riendo de mi? Puse mis brazos en jarras y alcé una ceja

-¿Te parece muy divertido?

El seguía en su fiesta feliz

-¿Qué... qué te pasó?- la risa no desaparecía de su voz

-Más bien que no me pasó. ¡Se me rompió el tacón, me mojó un auto y me tropecé con una silla!- grité indignada

El soltó otra carcajada, entonces me concentré en su rostro, se veía inmensamente hermoso sonriendo, de pronto se me quitó el enojo y yo también comencé a reír, si, era la verdad, me veía desastrosa, Edward caminó hasta donde estaba y me besó, ese beso terminó por disipar el mal humor.

-Perdona Isabella pero...- rió -Te ves... estás empapada

-Sí, ya lo sé, por eso he llegado tarde

Edward se separó de mi y tomó el teléfono -Necesitas cambiarte de ropa Isabella, te resfriarás- marcó un número -Si... necesito ropa lo antes posible...colección otoño-invierno dese luego, lo mejor que tenga, talla cuatro- y colgó

-¿A quién has llamado?- pregunté

-A la tienda de Hoss Intropia- dió la vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, me quedé en mi lugar unos segundos, luego di la vuelta e hice el ademán de irme

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-A trabajar- contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No señorita Swan, te quedarás aquí a esperar a que traigan tu ropa, ven- invitó. Caminé hacia él y me senté frente suyo sobre la mesa, acarició mi pierna

-Y dime, ¿qué te ha pasado exactamente?

Suspiré – Pues veras, yo quería hoy estar bonita para ti, me retrase un poco, salí corriendo de casa para tomar el metro, hasta ahí todo bien, pero cuando salí del metro era aun mas tarde, corrí por las escaleras para salir a la calle y subiendo se me rompió un tacón, luego seguí corriendo esperando para poder cruzar la calle un coche paso y me puso perdida de agua sucia, ¡Mi precioso abrigo!- Él esbozo una sonrisa que más que eso, era el principio de otra carcajada que no se cómo contuvo -y para terminar con mi horrible comienzo de mañana, llegando a la recepción de abajo, me he pegado en mi pie- otra vez estaba el temblor de su barbilla, esta vez no pudo más y otra vez se lanzo a reír, la verdad es que no era para menos, ni en una de las mejores escenas de cualquier película cómica, habría salido todo esto, pero inmediatamente paro su risa al ver mi expresión de dolor que en ese momento no pude disimular, me dolía el pie de verdad, era el mismo que me torcí al romperse el tacón y el que me golpee en la entrada

-¿Te duele mucho?- me preguntó

Asentí

-¿Qué pie?

-El derecho

Tomó mi pie entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo -¿Se siente mejor?- me quitó mi destrozado zapato

Cerré los ojos, hace mucho que nadie me daba un masaje tan delicioso en los pies. Mejor dicho, nunca.

-Mucho más que eso, se siente fantástico

Masajeó mi pie por unos momentos más y luego posó sus labios sobre él y besó uno a uno mis dedos, me aferré fuerte del borde del escritorio, ¡Mierda! Esto me estaba excitando.

-Edward- dije suave -Para- El subió besando ahora mi entrepierna, me deshizo el nudo del cinturón del abrigo y me lo quitó, lanzándolo a no sé dónde, me acostó en el escritorio, haciendo a un lado todos los papeles y el laptop, subió a mi boca y comenzó a devorarla tan voraz y velozmente que no me daba oportunidad para mover los labios y corresponderle.

-Oh Isabella, eres cruel, ¡dos malditos días sin tocar tu piel!- volvió a besar -Sin estar dentro tuyo... pero eso acaba ahora mismo- tomó mis caderas y me jaló hacia abajo, colocándose entre mis muslos y desabrochándose la bragueta del pantalón, comenzó a frotarse contra mí, cerré los ojos cuando el lamió mi cuello y entonces... tocaron a la puerta ¡Doble mierda!

Edward paró al instante, como pude me levanté y me lo quité de encima, me bajé la falda, Edward se abrochó el pantalón y se acomodó el cabello, ambos nos separamos lo más posible, tocaron por segunda vez a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Edward

La puerta se abrió, un joven con una caja en brazos y un porta trajes al hombro entró, se nos quedó viendo a ambos, me debo imaginar la escena que estaba viendo el pobre, Edward con el cabello hecho un desastre, yo con la falda maltrecha e igual despeinada y sin zapatos, algunos papeles tirados en el suelo y ¡carajo! Mi abrigo estaba también en el piso, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle amablemente.

-Señor Cullen- titubeó -¿Dónde pongo esto?

Edward señaló al sillón de cuero negro que estaba en el costado derecho de la oficina. El chico hizo caso y lo puso ahí.

-Gracias Paul- le dijo Edward, el chico asintió con la cabeza, me miró un segundo a mí y luego se marchó

Edward tenía una sonrisa en la cara, lo miré sin poder creérmelo del todo.

-¿Cómo es que puedes sonreír? ¿No te das cuenta de que estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos?- pregunté

Él le restó importancia -No me importa, ahora...- se acercó a mi -¿En que estábamos?- me alejé

-No Cullen, ahora no ¡estamos en el trabajo! Tengo que ir a cambiarme- tomé la ropa de encima del sillón y la caja de zapatos

-Cámbiate en mi baño- ordenó

-¿Qué?

-Que te cambies aquí, en mi baño, quiero ver qué tal te queda lo que te han traído- el recargó la cadera en el escritorio

-Bien- dije, me dirigí hacia el baño, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta hasta que Edward interpuso un pie

-¡Edward!

El entró de lleno y cerró la puerta -Sólo quiero ver- dijo inocentemente mientras se sentaba en la tapa del sanitario

Suspiré, después de todo ¿qué más podía hacer en ese momento? Con Edward frente mío comencé a desvestirme, bajé el cierre del vestido y lo deslicé hasta el suelo, abrí la bolsa y saqué las prendas que Edward me había comprado, me quedé sin palabras, el conjunto era hermosamente perfecto, una blusa casi transparente color crema con detalles de puntos, falda en A hasta medio muslo del mismo color y un cinturón delgado, me puse la blusa, estaba a punto de ponerme la falda...

-No- musitó -Ponte las medias también por favor- me tendió la dicha prenda, que era de color tierra, arquee una ceja -No pensabas que te dejaría andar con esa falda tan corta por ahí ¿verdad?

Solté el aire y negué con la cabeza, me puse las medias y luego terminé de ponerme la falda, que en efecto, si era muy corta, Edward tenía razón, luego abrí la caja de zapatos, ¡eran unos Louboutin!

-Sé que te encanta esa marca- dijo, al ver mi cara de ilusión

-Gracias Edward

-No se merecen

Me calcé los zapatos, que junto con la ropa quedaban perfectos, ya, estaba lista

-Muchas gracias Edward, prometo que te pagaré la ropa- puso una mano frente a mí para pararme

-No hay ninguna necesidad de hacer eso, es un regalo Isabella, me encanta regalarte cosas

No contesté, ya encontraría una forma de reembolsarle todo el dinero, Edward se puso de pie y acarició mi cuello.

-¿Por qué no llevas el colgante que te he regalado?

Mordí mi labio -Lo he olvidado en casa

-Necesito que lo traigas puesto en todo momento ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te lo he regalado para que lo lleves puesto

-Está bien- contesté, recogí el vestido del suelo y abrí la puerta, Edward salió detrás de mí.

-Ahora si me voy a trabajar

-No, aún no, siéntate, tenemos que hablar- ordenó

-Edward pero... tenemos trabajo

-Mi trabajo lo he terminado en el fin de semana, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, tu trabajo está muy adelantado ya, el resto puede hacerlo Kate y Jessica.

Rodeé los ojos e hice una mueca de desespero mientras me sentaba en el sofá

-Vuelve a hacer eso Isabella y en menos de un segundo tendrás la marca de mi mano en tu lindo trasero

Bajé la cabeza ¿Me había amenazado? Edward vino a sentarse a mi lado y se giró hacia mí

-Ahora Isabella, dime todo en lo que pensaste el fin de semana a cerca de nosotros

-Primero tú dime algo- dije -¿A qué hora te fuiste esta mañana?

Sonrió -Cinco y media tal vez, ahora contéstame tu

-¿Por qué no te despediste de mi?

-Por que estabas profundamente dormida Isabella, contéstame ya

Comencé a jugar con mis dedos -En definitiva y creo que te lo dejé claro ayer, no me alejaré de ti- Edward me sonrió -Tampoco lucharé más contra tus constantes celos, porque son una batalla perdida pero quiero por favor que me dejes más... libre... no lo sé... yo te diré con anticipación dónde estaré y así tu estarás tranquilo, puedes comprobarlo por celular...

-¿Vas a salir a algún lado estos días?- preguntó

-Tal vez sí, necesito ir a comer con Alice y Rosalie, me interesa mucho hablar con ella para aclararle todo, Alice me ha dicho que Rose no se lo ha tomado bien

-No te tiene porque importar lo que ella piense

-Si Edward, si tiene, me importa, iba de lo más bien con ella y ahora... creo que me odia, necesito arreglarlo, además, es tú familia, también debería importarte

-Rosalie es mi cuñada, no es nada mío

-Bueno pero ¿y qué tal Emmet? El tampoco parece haberse tomado todo bien

-Isabella, sabes perfectamente lo que Emmet piensa respecto a nosotros y por qué

Me callé, no quería hablar ahora de eso

-¿Y qué tal lo llevas con lo de... James? ¿Me crees todo lo que te he dicho verdad?

_¡Maldición! ¡Que no quiero hablar de eso! _–Sí, te creo

El asintió.

-Edward... aprovechando que ya estamos aquí... te quería avisar que mi papá vendrá a mi ceremonia de fin de semestre y...- haber como lo digo -Me gustaría que tú también fueras para... que ambos se conozcan

Muy por el contrario a lo que esperaba, los ojos de Edward brillaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó -¿Me presentarás ante tu padre?

-Si

-¿Cómo tu novio?

-Si- reí -Eso es lo que somos ¿no?

-Bueno, entonces tendré que trabajar en mi discurso de presentación ante tu padre

-¿Qué discurso?

-Si Swan, me tengo que ver como alguien serio y respetable ese día

-¡Ja! ¿Tu respetable?- dije. Al parecer habíamos pasado a terreno suave

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no lo soy?- hizo un gesto de falsa ofensa -Hay que cambiar la percepción que tienes de mi

Se lanzó hacía mi tumbándome en el sillón y arrastrándome debajo de él, mordió mi oreja.

-¿Y ahora Isabella? ¿Soy respetable?

Me reí -No

Mordió mi mentón -¿Qué tal ahora?

-Mhmh- negué

Mordió mi labio inferior casi hasta el dolor -¿Soy respetable?

Lo miré a los ojos -Un poco tal vez, ahora Edward, antes de que hagamos algo, me voy a trabajar, él me hundió más en el sofá

-Nop. Quédate aquí todo el día, me harás mucho más fácil el trabajo

-Ojalá pudiera- susurré -Pero tengo que ir a mi lugar de trabajo

-Pero si puedes, yo soy el jefe y dueño y si digo que te quedes aquí te quedas aquí

-Edward...- ladeé la cabeza

-Isabella, he estado dos horrorosos días lejos de ti

-No fueron dos días- sonreí -El sábado fuimos a comer y ayer dormiste conmigo

-Pero fueron fracciones del día inútiles, tan sólo unas horas, no vale así que hoy te quedas aquí y punto

OoO

Y ahora lo digo, si alguna vez Edward dice algo, eso será, estoy sentada ahora frente a él con mi laptop en su escritorio.

-¿Cómo va la campaña Isabella?

-Bien, ya está todo listo, la fiesta de presentación será en el New York Palace*

-¿Y el presupuesto?

-Ya se lo he dado a los de finanzas

-¿De cuánto será el gasto total?

¡Uy! Golpe bajo -Edward, traté de ahorrar lo más posible pero...

-¿Cuánto?

-Tres millones- me dolió el estómago de tan sólo decirlo

-Económico

¿?¿?¿?

-¿Qué? ¿Más o menos qué cantidad de dinero es lo suficientemente obscena para ti? ¿Un billón de dólares?

-Tal vez- sonrió y siguió trabajando

OoO

Eran las dos de la tarde.

-Edward ¿no vas a ir a comer?- el paró de escribir

-Claro que sí llama a un restaurante y pide algo

Hice caso, tomé el teléfono

-Para los dos- advirtió

-¿Voy a comer aquí contigo?

-Ya te había dicho que en todo el día no saldrías de aquí, lo que digo lo cumplo

-Ya me di cuenta- contesté -¿Qué quieres que pida?

-Lo que quieras ¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa?

Reí. Marqué el número y ordene dos hamburguesas.

Al poco tiempo llegó la orden y Edward y yo nos pusimos a comer.

Le di un sorbo a mi refresco

-Isabella, quiero que te quedes en mi apartamento toda la semana, hoy por la noche te llevaré el tuyo y recogerás tu ropa

Se me atoró el refresco y me dio tos, cuando me tranquilicé miré a Edward a la cara y dije no con la cabeza.

-Edward pero... ¿y la oficina? ¿Qué pensarán todos cuando nos vean llegar juntos toda la semana?

-Eso ya no importa, que piensen lo que quieran pensar- el hizo a un lado su plato -En breve le diremos a todos lo nuestro, mi familia ya lo sabe, tu papá pronto lo sabrá también, sólo falta hacerlo público

Mi corazón se saltó tres latidos, casi muero -¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? ¡No!

-Pero eso es lo que tú querías

-Sí, lo sé, lo quiero pero... tengo miedo

El se acercó a mí, me acarició la mejilla y metió un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja -¿Desde cuándo Mi Bella es alguien a la que le importa lo que piensen o digan los demás?

Sonreí de medio lado -Tienes razón Edward ¡A la porra todo!

-¡Esa es mi Bella!

OoO

Me avergüenzo al admitir que ese día ni Edward y yo trabajamos en realidad, nos mantuvimos dentro de su oficina pero sólo haciendo cosas banales, redactar documentos, organizar la agenda, cuadrar citas, firmar contratos... etc. Poco a poco ambos íbamos notando que la oficina se iba oscureciendo, el sol se metía y afuera, los locales y edificios comenzaba a prender sus luces.

-Puedo decir que este ha sido el mejor día de trabajo que he tenido- susurró

Yo estaba sentada en el sofá sin hacer nada, no tenía que hacer y sonó el teléfono, me apresuré a contestarlo

-Cullen Corpration a sus órdenes- Edward me miraba interrogante desde el otro lado de su oficina

-Soy Jasper ¿Estará por ahí mi hermano?- su voz se oía extraña

-Si... por supuesto- bajé el telefono

-Edward es Jasper

Edward contestó el teléfono

-¿Qué pasa?... No Jasper hoy no puedo... ¡qué te importa!...porque voy a estar con Isabella...no...- se oía desesperado

Me limité a acercarme a los ventanales y mirar

-¡Si Jasper! ¡Isabella y yo vamos a tener sexo esta noche!- y colgó

Me volteé asustada

-¿Edward qué...? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Japer?

Se encogió de hombros -Es la verdad, es lo que haremos esta noche

Estaba roja -Eres increíble ¿no tienes pudor?

-No, no tengo, ahora vámonos, ya es hora

Para mi alivio, cuando salimos de la oficina Kate y Jessica ya se habían ido.

OoO

Llegamos al edificio de mi apartamento, Edward detuvo el auto.

-Sólo recoge ropa para una semana y listo

-Si Edward, ya sé- contesté cansada, bajé del auto y entré al edificio.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, directamente me dirigí a mi habitación y saqué una maleta pequeña de tela de mi clóset, comencé a meter ropa para el trabajo y unos cuantos pares de zapatos, mi cepillo de dientes y mi pijama.

En mi mente, la malvada Madrastra me guiñó el ojo al ver que teníamos el cajón de ropa interior en frente nuestro, me dirigí a él y saqué todos los conjuntos que había comprado en Victoria Secret, ya me imaginaba la cara de Edward cuando me viera con ellos puestos.

Terminé de meter todo y mi pobre maleta apenas cerraba, me aseguré de que en el refrigerador no hubiera nada que pudiera echarse a perder, desconecté todo y cerré con llave, una semana sin estar en mi adorado departamento.

Bajé las escaleras de la entrada y me monté al auto de Edward, él me sonrió, coloqué la maleta en los asientos traseros del auto.

-¿Lista?

-Lista

Arrancó, en veinte minutos llegamos a su apartamento, Edward bajó del carro y me abrió la puerta, luego tomó la maleta y se la puso al hombro, subimos por el ascensor.

Llegamos a la sala, Edward encendió la luz.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?

-No, la hamburguesa me ha caído pesada- contesté -Mejor ¿y si nos vamos a dormir? Tengo sueño

-Claro- me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la habitación

-Voy a lavarme los dientes- me metí al cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y salí de ahí Edward estaba esperándome en la cama, con el pijama ya puesta

-Ya te has puesto el pijama- hice un puchero triste

-¿Por qué?

-Me hubiera gustado ponértela ¡Lástima!

-Señorita Swan, eso siempre se puede solucionar- a la velocidad de la luz Edward se sacó la playera y el pantalón quedando en bóxer -Listo

Mordí mi mejilla interna -Creo que te prefiero así- sonreí

Me dirigí hasta mi maleta, que ahora estaba en el suelo, la abrí y saqué un camisón de satén sencillo en color negro, me quité todo lo que traía encima excepto la ropa interior y me lo colé

-Isabella... vas a hacer que me de un infarto

No contesté, me limité a irme a acostar a su lado y taparme con las cobijas, alcé mi cabeza y le di un beso

-Hasta mañana Edward- me volteé e hice el ademán de dormirme, Edward me tomó por la cintura y me puso debajo suyo

-¿Hasta mañana?- chasqueó la lengua -Oh Isabella, he estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer el amor contigo, en este momento mis últimos planes son dormir

Yo lo sabía, me moría por estar con él -Pero tengo sueño- mentí

-Pues que lastima- se lanzó a mi cuello y subió mi camisón

-Dos malditos días sin estar dentro tuyo Isabella ¡dos!- gritó

-Edward...- cerré los ojos

OoO

Rachel lloraba desde un rincón de la cafetería, se creía a sí misma basura, no tenía trabajo, ni novio, ni familia. Nada.

-El responsable de todo eres tu Cullen- sorbió sus mocos

La mesera se le acercó con rostro preocupado

-Señorita ¿Está usted bien?

-No- la taza de café entre sus manos temblaba

-Es tarde, vamos a cerrar- dijo

-No tengo a dónde ir- más lágrimas derramaron por sus ojos

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Rachel comenzó a reír tristemente -Si, llame a Edward Cullen y dígale que me devuelva mi vida y mi corazón

OoO

**__****Canción: María Magdalena**

**__****Artista: Sandra**

**__****¡Hey nenas! ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, esto se puso bueno. Como ven nuestro "querido" Jacob pronto va a aparecer para venir a joder a estos dos. Muchas también se estarán preguntando ¿y que no Rachel estaba muerta? Bueno nenas, en capítulos futuros ya verán lo que en verdad pasó. Muajajaja. Y como verán, nuestra pareja le viene mucho drama encima, así que para las que piensan que hace falta un momento romántico y lindo... el próximo cap lo será y estará dividido en dos partes. El primero no será tan romántico pero el segundo será todo rosa. Espero que les guste, ya lo estoy preparando.**

**__****Recuerden chicas dejar comentarios, alerts y favoritos. Entren a Youtube y escuchen la canción del cap, canción que por cierto fue una bomba en los 80's. También no olviden entrar al Blog, la dirección es: amywelchfanfic (punto) blogspot (punto) com**

**__****Yo lo escribo así porque si no no sale pero ustedes escríbanlo junto y con punto. Recuerden que ahí en el blog subo música, los atuendos de Bella y adelantos, aunque ya pronto también tendré un apartado de videos,ya estoy haciendo uno.**

**__****Aquí les dejo un poco del adelanto del cap, el resto en el BLOG:**

La pared sonaba a un compás y velocidad acordes a las embestidas de Edward. En cualquier momento, la pobre cabecera se rompería. Él tenía sus manos sobre esta, impulsandose hacia dentro mío y jadeando cada que lo hacía.

-¡Edward!- puse mis manos sobre su abdomen -¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!- imploré. Estaba más cansada que si hubiera corrido un maratón, quería mi liberación ya. Pero Edward no me daba tregua, eran las dos de la mañana y el seguía haciéndome el amor como un loco y me encantaba

-¿Más duro?- preguntó. Asentí. Mis paredes comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca, aquel estaba por ser mi octavo orgasmo en la noche. Grité ante el placer

-Oh nena- gimió -Ciérrate más. Apriétame Isabella

Hize lo que me dijo. Saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía y lo apreté lo más que pude, Edward tomó mi cintura y me arqueó sobre el colchón

-Eso es nena. Más- seguía moviénodose

Bajé mis manos de su abdomen y las coloqué a mis costados, apreté de nuevo. La fricción se volvía cada vez más enloquecedora. No aguantaría más tiempo. Justo en ese momento Edward aminoró el ritmo

-Dime que me amas Isabella

_**Un beso a todas, y prometo no volver a tardarme así en actualizar. **_

_**Amy W.**_


	14. Tempus Fugit I

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Nenas! Aquí está el siguiente cap, he tratado de actualizar antes de esta semana para tratar de recompensarlas por todo el tiempo que tardé la última vez. El cap es un poco corto, pero como les dije, está dividido en dos partes. Estos ambos caps serán más románticos y tiernos que el resto, así que espero que les guste. **_

_**Nunca he hecho esto pero, quiero agradecer hoy a todas las nenas que me comentan ¡a todas! A las que agregan favoritos y alertas. Todas usetedes están en mi mente. En especial quiero nombrar hoy a dos chicas. Primero quiero agradecer y recordar a Laubellacullen94, que es una nena lectora que ya hace tiempo me dijo que se retiraba de aqui de FF por motivos personales y que aunque ya no me dejara review ella me seguía leyendo. Bueno nena, te mando un beso, espero que estés leyendo esto ;) y otra, que es Marie Alexis Masen, ¡Me encantan tus comentarios nena! Son siempre tan divertidos y locos, ¡muchas gracias!**_

_**A todas las constantes y a las que no también un besotote: AlitaC, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, Camela, Anny, Nikki Hale, Luz. C.C, bea, Carola S.A, luzmarinaa, Jasbell Cullen, janalez, Bella Masen Mckrty, emmalup, robsten-pattinson, etzelita, evecullen94, AglaeeCullen810, Aiiram, tulin, jhanulita, naive sweet girl, zujeyane, Gabymuse, nany87, melania, kristytwilighter151, Mikagiss, Beca Masen, randa1, Shiio95, teky, Bella Mariie18, Blapagu, LunaAngel09, lobalunallena, anny26cullen, isamariaag29, melyna-cisne, KellyJA8, prismacullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Aila S. Dwyer, Alin2418, Andre-22twi, AnnaLau2, Bells Cullen Swaan, CaletinIzq (nombre raro jejeje), CaroBereCullen, Cullen Lorena, Deborah Cullen Newman, Deniz Akdemir, EJsam, EdbEll CuLLen, Elizabeth Lecter, FerHdePattinson, FlorVillu, GaBriElla7, ISACOBO, JaliceJalice, Jessi'w Cullen, JohaCullenPattinson, Kirara-Reader, Lilydy, Love-tom-felton, Lurix, , MUSFU, Maricoles, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, MilliPrincess, Monii-lunadawn, MonseCullen, Nelly McCarthy, PauCullen1720, Paulii Bones Love, Romyhale, RoxCM, Roxa Cullen Hale, Sylvi Pattinson, Vero.O CMPS, Veronica Cullen Swan, Yumel22, alejandraLoGa, aliiz, amnazareth, 17bedwa, andreiita crepuZ, anekka, angelita04, anonimaP, ari cullen mars, askadelia, crisode76, daniielacullen, dany-cullen-patt, daphne vampire cullen, elena robsten, freekegirl2, herms mlafoy granger, indii93, karyeslyn, kathe masen, kattzz, kunoishi3, lizstar09, luckypr, lunatico0030, madaswan, maria mok, maribel hernandez cullen, mariirobsten15, marirroma, mei-cullen-clan, mirdg, musegirl17, nadiarc22, natha1121, nitzuki, noimporta (nombre raro igual :P), saalillo, sabrina2010, tamara1986, tania13bq, wndy30, zary65, 2617 EdwardCullen, AgoosC.7, Aemix, Alinita28, Angy Manse Cullen, . HPTFMA, CosmicTisha, Gaby Madriz, Inmans, Joha1, Miki03, Lady Alizee, Lurix, Mariale Olivares, MoreVal, Nikkipattz, Tina Nela, Z-A-C-G, abellen, ale-cullen4, ale1234, cintiaelnemer, codigo twilight, jamlvg, karenkavam, karrcc, kpatycullen, krisvampire, luckypr, milisil, monipasst, paseoenescoba (este nombre me gusta), yels99, zary65.**_

_**UFF! bueno nenas, espero en verdad que no se me haya escapado ningún nombre o algo. Mil disculpas si pasa algo así pero es que ya tengo sueño, jejeje. Las quiero mucho a todas.**_

_**Un abrazote a mi Beta BEAKIS, que en estos momentos está enferma. Bendiciones nena. Que te mejores! y gracias por corregir este cap. Te quiero. **_

Soy adicto a ti  
A todas las cosas que haces  
Cuando estas debajo de mi  
En medio de las hojas  
O al sonido que haces  
Con cada respiro que tomas  
Esto es diferente a cualquier cosa  
Cuando me amas

Oh chica dejame tomarlo lento

Para ti  
Tu sabes bien a donde ir  
Quiero tomarte amor  
Y odiarte hasta el extremo

Sé cuando se vuelve difícil  
Todo el tiempo que pasamos  
Tratando de construir este amor  
Algo mejor que  
Simplemente hacer el amor de nuevo

No me gustaria que te fueras tan lejos  
De toda tonteria que no puedo realizar  
No me gustaria que caminaras tan lejos

Capítulo 14: Tempus Fugit I

Dos días después...

La pared sonaba al compás y velocidad acordes a las embestidas de Edward. En cualquier momento, el pobre cabecero se rompería. Él tenía sus manos sobre este, impulsándose hacia dentro de mí y jadeando cada que lo hacía.

-¡Edward!- puse mis manos sobre su abdomen -¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!- imploré. Estaba más cansada que si hubiera corrido un maratón, quería mi liberación ya. Pero Edward no me daba tregua, eran las dos de la mañana y el seguía haciéndome el amor como un loco y me encantaba

-¿Más duro?- preguntó, asentí. Mis paredes comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca, aquel estaba por ser mi tercer orgasmo en la noche o algo así, grité ante el placer

-Oh nena- gimió -Ciérrate más, apriétame Isabella

Hice lo que me dijo, saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía y lo apreté lo más que pude, Edward tomó mi cintura y me arqueó sobre el colchón

-Eso es nena. Más- seguía moviéndose

Bajé mis manos de su abdomen y las coloqué a mis costados, apreté de nuevo. La fricción se volvía cada vez más enloquecedora, no aguantaría más tiempo, justo en ese momento Edward aminoró el ritmo

-Dime que me amas Isabella

Mi nube de placer se disipó. Le miré. No entendía, el jamás me había pedido eso.

-Claro que te amo

-Dímelo Isabella, grítalo. Lo necesito- recuperó su ritmo rápido y la burbuja en mi bajo vientre comenzó a formarse de nuevo, espasmos de mi clímax amenazaban a todo mi cuerpo -Grítalo Isabella ¡dilo!- empujó por última vez dentro mío bastando aquello para que gritara hasta casi quedarme ronca

-¡Teee aaamo Edwaaaard!- me tensé toda y mi corazón latía en mis oídos, Edward soltó el cabecero de la cama y se lanzó a besarme cual poseso, pero esta vez algo había, raro, desconocido para mí.

-¿Qué tienes mi cielo?- lo sabía, era la primera vez que le llamaba así, pero es que me provocaba hacerlo en ese momento

-¿Cómo me has dicho?- preguntó aún pegado a mi boca

-Mi cielo, eso he dicho ¿qué pasa?

Torció la boca hacia un lado -Nada. Vamos a dormir ahora- con suma lentitud salió de mi apago la luz, me abrazó por la cintura como era ya costumbre y se durmió, me quedé unos minutos despierta, la actitud de Edward en los últimos dos días desde el lunes no era normal lo sentía más apegado que nunca.

Llevaba aquí en el departamento con Edward ya dos días, casi tres, habían sido los mejores días de mi vida, cada que me levantaba Edward ya me había preparado el desayuno y siempre recibiéndome con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, llegábamos juntos al trabajo, todos se habían dado cuenta en la oficina de eso, pero nadie había dicho nada... aún.

Edward no me dejaba salir de su oficina para nada, me tenía cautiva. Llegaba con él, me quedaba es su oficina todo el día, almorzábamos juntos y nos devolvíamos a su departamento juntos de nuevo, no es que me molestara en lo más mínimo, al contrario, aquellos habían sido los días en los que había visto a Edward más feliz, joven y fresco que nunca era como quería verlo siempre.

El cansancio al fin me venció.

OoO

Abrí los ojos, me estiré y me levanté de la cama, Edward, como no era raro, ya se había levantado, me metí a la ducha, me bañé tranquilamente, sequé mi pelo y me maquillé, abrí el clóset del cuarto de Edward, ya que, él se había tomado la molestia de colgar toda mi ropa en ganchos y acomodarlos dentro.

Saqué un vestido hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla de color ciruela pálido, de tela delgada y con un cinturón del mismo color. Era muy bonito, saqué unas sandalias de color púrpura de Alexandre Birman y estaba lista, dejé mi cabello suelto como casi siempre, tomé el abrigo y el bolso de Carolina Herrera y me fui a la sala, a reunirme con Edward.

El estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo, alzó la vista y me miró, sonrió de inmediato, le correspondí.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bastante bien, gracias

Deslizó mi plato por la barra -Come

Tomé el tenedor y piqué un trozo de manzana, Edward recargó los brazos sobre la barra

-¿Nunca duermes más de seis horas?- pregunté

Frunció el seño -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ayer...- me sonrojé -no nos dormimos hasta las dos de la mañana y te has puesto en pie antes de las seis

Me sonrió -Los fines de semana duermo más tiempo, nueve o diez horas

-Ah- dije -¿Ya has desayunado?

-Sí, ahora termina y nos vamos

OoO

Edward hacia unas llamadas y yo revisando unos documentos en la laptop, ambos estábamos en su escritorio, yo en una silla frente a él, alguien tocó a la puerta

-Adelante

Kate asomó la cabeza -Señor, la señorita Victoria está aquí

Levanté la cabeza de mi laptop y miré a Edward con ojos asustados, él por el contrario estaba tranquilo.

-Dile que pase

A los minutos Victoria entró con paso firme y con una bolsa de shopping en la mano. Se podían ver aún sus ojos rojos, ella había estado llorando, se puso a mi lado y me dedicó su ya conocida mirada despectiva.

-Edward- dijo con voz apagada y grave

-¿Qué quieres Victoria?- preguntó Edward alzando una ceja. Yo miraba la escena, como un tercer espectador.

Ella puso la bolsa sobre el escritorio

-Tranquilo- contestó -Sólo he venido a traerte las pocas cosas que había tuyas en mi apartamento- su voz era fuerte, pero temblaba

Edward no contestó nada, Victoria dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Bajé la cabeza, estaba avergonzada, una silenciosa lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla, la retiré inmediatamente, para evitar que Edward la viera, fallando miserablemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-Isabella- dijo con voz de advertencia -¿Qué pasa?

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta un cristal -Que me siento mal Edward, al verla, me sentí mal

-No tienes por qué- Edward giró su silla hacia mi

-Claro que si tengo por qué ¿No viste? Ella ha estado llorando, y todo es por nuestra culpa, Edward... a veces siento que- suspiré -Que todo esto- nos señalé a ambos -es un error- de inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, la madrastra me miró enojada y Blancanieves se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada.

Edward se levantó furiosamente de la silla y se lanzó hacia mí, obligándome a pegarme al vidrio

-¿Esto qué, Isabella? ¿Tú y yo?

-Edward yo... lo siento

-¡No Isabella! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Terminar con todo esto? ¡Vamos nena! ¡Házlo!

Casi corrí. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente, pegando mi cabeza a su pecho -Edward perdón, no quería decir eso

Edward me abrazó por la cintura y pegó su nariz a mi cabello -No vuelvas a decir eso Isabella, por favor, en mi vida he cometido muchos errores pero sin duda, estar contigo es lo más acertado que he hecho

Nos quedamos un rato así. Seguía profundamente arrepentida por lo que había dicho ¿un error? ¡Que estupidez!

-El fin de semana no irás a tu universidad- susurró

-¿Qué?- levanté mi vista a su rostro

-El fin de semana no irás a la universidad

Reí -Eso es absurdo, son los únicos dos días que tengo para ir a estudiar, tengo que dedicarle tiempo

-¿A si? ¿Y entonces cuando es tu tiempo para mí?- su voz era dolida

-Oh por favor, he estado estos últimos días en tu apartamento y además no he salido de esta oficina

-Pero yo no quiero eso Isabella, quiero más. Que estés conmigo todo el tiempo y no te preocupes, por un par de días que no vayas no te pasará nada, no vas a ir a la universidad y punto- él se había separado de mí y ahora miraba a mis ojos

Me mordí el labio -Está bien- acepté -Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo -Muchas cosas Isabella, cosas que desde hace tiempo he querido mostrarte- me dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó a sentarse a su lugar

Ambos reanudamos nuestro trabajo. Edward bajó la bolsa que había dejado Victoria en el escritorio sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de revisarla.

-Isabella- me llamó

Lo miré

-Quiero que hagas el contrato para Alice, he decidido contratarla para el puesto de diseñadora de modas

Abrí la boca -¡Edward gracias! ¡No sabes lo feliz que se pondrá Alice con la noticia!- el sonreía también -¿Puedo llamarla ahora para decirle?- el me hizo un ademán para que lo hiciera

Tomé el teléfono y en tiempo récord marqué el número, luego de tres pitidos una agitada Alice me contestó

-¿Hola?

-Si ¿Alice?- dije

-Oh Belli, ahora... no puedo... atenderte... ¿es urgente?- Oh mi Dios, cosa más vergonzosa no me pudo haber pasado. Del otro lado de la línea Alice estaba... gimiendo, Edward miraba interrogante mis sonrosadas mejillas

Carraspeé -Hemm... Alice ¿estás con Jasper?

-Si Belli... ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Oh mmm... en verdad... es que... Edward me ha dicho que te da el puesto para diseñadora de modas de la empresa- dije encimando las palabras. Santo Cielo ¡Quería colgar de una vez!

Alice soltó un enorme grito que me obligó a separarme el teléfono de mi oído

-¡Belli! ¿Es en serio? Mira... ahora estoy ocupada pero no se... en unas cuantas horas estaré allí

-Vale Alice... si está bien- mi voz temblaba

-¡Okay!- dijo y colgó

Solté el aire de puro alivio. Mis mejillas me dolían aún.

-¿Qué pasó Isabella? Estás muy sonrojada

-Oh, nada, Alice dice que vendrá dentro de unas horas- sonreí y me dirigí de nuevo al sofá para continuar con mi trabajo

Edward no me hizo más preguntas, pero se me quedó viendo fijamente durante un buen rato.

Últimamente mi mente vagaba sola, tenia momentos reflexivos, si, pero había también, mucho impulsos reprimidos, y que hacían que esos momentos a veces fueran verdaderas torturas, con tantas dudas inseguridades y fantasmas que venían a visitarme, pero esta vez no lo reprimí, como un resorte me levante de mi asiento y casi con ansiedad me fui a sentar en su regazo, el me miro, claro, pensando ¿Qué le ha pasado a la loca de mi chica? Más no le deje pronunciar palabra

-Te amo Edward- susurré

El me sonrió -Yo también

Mi cerebro se contestó entonces que en toda la faz del planeta no habría nunca pareja como la nuestra.

OoO

Victoria subió a su Audi rojo, azotó la puerta y se llevó las manos a los ojos para evitar volver a llorar.

-¿Quién es la perra por la que me dejaste Edward? ¿Quién?- se dijo a sí misma mientras quitaba el freno de mano y arrancaba.

Llevaba dos días seguidos llorando, siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y que no se doblegaba ante nada ni nadie, pero Edward Cullen acababa con eso.

Conducía por las calles de Midtown, con un chirrido de llantas paró el auto para evitar pasarse el alto.

Ella no iba a rendirse, amaba a Edward Cullen y lo que ella quería siempre lo conseguía. Quiso ser la imagen de la portada de Vogue... lo fue, quiso ser la modelo del año... también lo fue, quería a Edward Cullen para ella... lo sería.

OoO

Como Alice había anunciado, llegó a las cinco de la tarde a la oficina, entró por la puerta y primero me saludó a mí con un efusivo abrazo, mientras que a Edward con un simple apretón de manos y un "hola", me pareció demasiado raro que se saludaran con esa frialdad, ya que, a términos practicos ellos dos eran cuñados.

-Isabella me habló sobre tus cualidades como diseñadora de modas y a pesar de que no cumples con la experiencia he decidido contratarte- explicó Edward mientras sacaba unos papeles y un bolígrafo

Alice me dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego se volvió a él -Muchas gracias Edward, te prometo que no te defraudaré- Bueno, por lo menos se hablaban de tú

-Firma aquí entonces por favor- Edward le tendió la pluma y el contrato, Alice lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo

-El contrato dice básicamente que no puedes vender tus ideas a otra empresa bajo ningún motivo mientras estés bajo nuestro mando- explicó

Alice asintió, estaba a punto de firmar.

-Y también en una de las cláusulas se estipula que todo lo que tu veas que ocurre en la empresa no puedes hacerlo de dominio público ¿entendido?- alcé una ceja _¿? ¿Qué?_

Alice hizo un gesto de confusión -¿Qué tipo de cosas podrían pasar aquí como para que sea necesario ponerlo en un contrato?- y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella ¿qué cosas irían a pasar como para que fuera necesario prohibir decirlas en un contrato? Me asusté un poco

-Eso ahora no tiene importancia, es un contrato de confidencialidad nada más

Alice firmó y Edward recogió los papeles -Entonces, tu trabajo aquí empieza la próxima semana, el Lunes

Ellos se despidieron con el mismo apretón de manos. Alice se fue.

-¿Por qué se tratan así?

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó

Ladeé la cabeza -Son muy fríos el uno con el otro

El encogió los hombros -Supongo que no le caigo muy bien, y para ser sinceros, ella a mí tampoco

OoO

Eran ya las ocho de la noche, Edward estaba recogiendo sus cosas y yo también, me puse el abrigo encima, Edward tomó su saco y su maletín, ambos caminamos rumbo a la puerta para salir. Sonó mi celular.

-¿Aló?

-¡Belli!

-¡Alice! ¿Qué tal?

Edward me miraba

-Belli, he convencido a Rose para salir a cenar, podrías aprovechar y hablar con ella

-Esa sí que es una buena idea- dije -Hemm... ¿a qué hora y dónde?

-En el restaurant al que fuimos la otra vez, a las nueve

-Perfecto, estoy ahí a esa hora- colgué

Edward me alzó una ceja -¿A las nueve qué?

-Edward... Alice me ha llamado y hemos quedado para cenar esta noche junto con Rosalie

-¿En dónde?

-En...- cerré los ojos unos segundos para recordar el nombre del lugar -Jean Georges

Edward asintió -Muy bien, yo te llevo. Vámonos

Supe que no me podría zafar de Edward así que acepté que me llevara.

Primero fuimos a su departamento, decidí no cambiarme de ropa, el vestido que llevaba ese día estaba perfecto, lo único que hice fue retocarme el maquillaje. Al darme cuenta ya eran veinte para las nueve.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la sala, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá tomando whisky. Se había quitado la corbata y el saco.

-¿Nos vamos?

El se limitó a ponerse de pie y tomar las llaves del auto. Caminé detrás de él mientras hacíamos el recorrido hasta el estacionamiento, al llegar al auto, Edward no me abrió la puerta como era su costumbre, me monté en el Aston y Edward arrancó.

-¿Estás molesto por algo?- pregunté para intentar romper el hielo

-No, nada- de inmediato su semblante cambió, parecía más relajado ahora -Es sólo que... tenía planes para ir a cenar esta noche

Hice una mueca -Oh- susurré -Si quieres... puedo llamar a Alice y decir que pospongamos la cena- al decir eso las palabras de Alice surgieron en mi mente "_eres una persona fuerte, valiente y libre y parece que Edward acabará con eso"_

_-_¿Harías eso por mi?- preguntó. Asentí -No Isabella- sonrió -Ve a esa cena, que tantas ganas tienes de ir. Te tengo el fin de semana para mí sólo

Giro a la derecha por la Hudson Street y finalmente tomó salida en la rotonda hacia Central Park West

Luego de unos minutos Edward estacionó el auto

-Bien, llegamos- anunció

-Gracias Edward

Me bajé del auto y cerré la puerta, vi que no arrancaba. Me mordí mi labio

-Emmm... ¿Edward?- dije por la ventanilla -¿Vas a quedarte... aquí?

-Si

Fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta, estaba a punto de protestar

-Isabella, no me moveré de aquí digas lo que digas

Suspiré -Está bien- di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia el restaurante

Cuando llegué el hostess me envió hasta la mesa en donde estaban Alice y Rosalie, Alice me veía con mirada reprobatoria y negando con la cabeza, me pregunté por qué

Tomé asiento en la mesa. Rosalie no me veía

-Hola Bella- se limitó a decir

Alice me sonrió a medias y se acercó a mi oído -¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios él se quedó vigilándote ahí fuera?- dijo mientras miraba a través del cristal del local al auto de Edward

-Alice se que tal vez te parezca excesivo pero...- haber cómo lo digo -es un gran avance que me haya dejado venir sin poner problema ¿okay?

Alice volvió a negarme con la cabeza -¿Dejado venir? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes que pedirle permiso?- lo dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que Rosalie escuchara, la susodicha volteó

-¿Le has pedido permiso Bella?- dijo alzando sus rubias cejas. Rodé los ojos

-No voy a hablar con ninguna de las dos sobre lo que tengo que pedirle a Edward y lo que no. Es mi relación y estoy a gusto en ella, si al final no funciona vosotras estaréis para sostenerme; ahora quiero vivir esto, además estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas contigo Rosalie- me miraron con los ojos abriertos, pero no dijeron nada

En ese momento el mesero se nos acercó

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente a mí y yo también le vi. Vale, el mesero era bastante guapo pero de inmediato desvié la vista, sabía que Edward me estaría viendo ahí fuera y quería evitarme un problema

-Yo no tengo mucha hambre- dijo Rosalie -Un café y un pastel de chocolate

Alice pidió lo mismo

-¿Y usted señorita?- me preguntó a mí. Alice y Rosalie me miraban con una ceja levantada y sonriendo

-Lo... mismo- contesté

El mesero me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de irse, me tapé la cara con las manos, estaba tremendamente roja.

-Whoa Belli, el mesero te está coqueteando

-Calla Alice, más tarde esto será un problema con Edward, estoy segura- dije preocupada

Miré a Rosalie, en realidad, no se le veía enojada.

-Bueno Rosalie. Estoy aquí para pedirte una disculpa- musité al fin

Rosalie me sonrió -Bella, de verdad- se llevó una mano al pecho -sé que mi comportamiento en la fiesta no fue el adecuado y que quizá te di a entender que estaba molesta, pero la verdad es que no, actué así porque la noticia me tomó de sorpresa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero si estás con Edward... está bien, sólo te advierto que te has liado con el mayor acosador sobre la tierra

Sonreí ante el alivio -¿Entonces no estás molesta ni nada?

-En absoluto- me sonrió -Claro que agradezco tu intención de querer aclararme las cosas, eres una buena persona Bella

Alice aplaudió -¿Lo ves Belli? Te dije que ella entendería

-Contigo si estoy un poco molesta Alice- dijo ella -Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada

Alice hizo un puchero -No me concernía a mí contártelo Rose

Rosalie miró a mi espalda -Bella, no es por preocuparte ni nada pero... Edward sí que se ve molesto

Miré sobre mi hombro, tratando de disimular, era cierto, Edward me miraba con ojos entornados mientras tamborileaba los dedos en el volante. Regresé la mirada

El mesero llegó con nuestros pasteles y cafés. Una vez más antes de irse, me sonrió. La madrastra entornaba los ojos analizando las formas de matar al maldito mesero guapo y Blancanieves se dedicaba a mirar el rostro de Edward e idear formas de cómo evitar una futura discusión por celos.

Hundí el tenedor en mi pastel y me llevé el pedazo a la boca. Saboreándolo.

-Tenía años que no me comía un pastel de chocolate- expresé

Alice y Rosalie asintieron

-Oh sí, pero esta delicia tiene miles de calorías- dijo Rose -Sólo lo como de vez en cuando, no quiero estar gorda

Ladeé la cabeza -Yo nunca me he preocupado por mi figura, me da igual estar un poco pasada de peso o no, ahora mismo me vendrían bien unos kilos de más, parezco un espaghetti- susurré riendo

-Eso será porque tienes buen metabolismo- contestó

-Basta de hablar de las calorías de la comida- dijo Alice -Me harán sentir culpable

-De acuerdo- dijimos ambas

La cena fue muy liviana. Todo había salido perfecto. Rosalie no me odiaba ni estaba molesta conmigo, me había quitado un tremendo peso de encima.

Charlamos unos momentos más luego de terminar los postres, todas utilizamos el método de pago de la vez pasada, nos pusimos los abrigos y salimos a la calle.

-¿Se les ofrece que las lleve a casa?- dije

-No Belli, muchas gracias, traje mi Porsche- contestó Alice

-Bien chicas, entonces, me despido- les di un beso en la mejilla a ambas

Alice me tomó por los hombros -Belli por favor, no dejes que te domine así, no dejes que te vigile- no contesté nada

-Si Bella- dijo Rosalie -Edward es un... hijo de puta despiadado cuando se lo propone y jamás le había visto con una chica pero sin duda, debe de ser terrible, así que te deseo suerte- me dio otro beso en la mejilla y luego las vi montarse al Porsche. Me giré y me encaminé al Aston, abrí la puerta, la verdad me estaba cansando un poco de que se metieran en mi relación, ¿es que no podían confiar un poco en mi?

-¿Podemos irnos?- me preguntó Edward cuando me senté y cerré la puerta

-Sí, claro

-¿Qué tal ha estado todo?- inquirió -¿Te han atendido bien?- supe de inmediato hacia dónde iba su pregunta pero me hice la tonta

-Todo ha estado estupendo, he arreglado las cosas con Rosalie, comí pastel de chocolate, y me han atendido muy bien

Edward giró las llaves y arrancó -Me alegro- se limitó a decir

Volteé a ver de nuevo a la ventana. Suspiré. Por lo menos hasta el momento no me había dicho nada con respecto a lo del mesero. Tenía un punto a favor.

-Entonces...- interrumpió mis pensamientos -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Me extrañé -Pues... dormir, estoy muy cansada, mañana todavía tenemos que ir a trabajar. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías hacer algo más?

-No- contestó rápidamente

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, hacía tiempo que quería preguntarle a Edward algo pero me daba suma vergüenza

Mordí mis labios y me retorcí los dedos

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo

Tomé aire -Es que... me preguntaba- ¡mierda! ¡Me costaba tremendo trabajo decirlo! -¿Cuando entraremos de nuevo en tu... cuarto negro?

Edward alzó une ceja -Podemos entrar ahora mismo, cuando lleguemos a casa

No dije nada más, ne dolieron las mejillas de inmediato ¿Yo le había pedido eso?

Al poco rato llegamos al departamento, tiré mi bolsa en el sillón, no me dio tiempo de nada, Edward me tomó por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente, me cargó y enredé mis piernas a su alrededor. El empezó a caminar hasta que sentí una puerta a mis espaldas. Lo sabía. Era la habitación negra. Sentí la puerta abrirse detrás de mí. Edward puso mis pies en el suelo y paró de besarme.

-¡Túmbate!- dijo de pronto. Entendí rápido y me senté en el borde de la cama y luego me acosté, con mis brazos a los costados. Sentía el corazón en los oídos. Era la segunda vez que estaba aquí y me ponía sumamente nerviosa. Edward sacó una tira de cuero de un cajón, se dirigió hacia mi -Las manos- ordenó, alcé mis manos hacia él, me juntó las muñecas y luego enredó la tira en ellas sin anudarla y sólo generando presión para que no se zafara

-No está anudada Isabella, puedes deshacerte de ella cuando quieras

Se levantó una vez más y sacó ahora una... ¿un látigo? Abrí los ojos por completo ¡mierda!

-Esto es una fusta Isabella- explicó -Pero tranquila, no dolerá mucho. Ahora, date la vuelta

Hice caso y me giré, con la cara hacia la colcha y mis manos apretadas por mi pecho. Sentí cuando Edward alzó mi vestido hasta la cintura.

-Oh Isabella, no sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a tenerte así- su voz era pesada -Pero, ayúdame, estoy en una encrucijada, no sé con qué empezar

Le miré por encima de mi hombro -¿por qué?

-Bueno- el pasó el dedo índice por el elástico de mi ropa interior -En el restaurante he visto como ese jodido mesero te coqueteaba y tu no hacías más que sonreírle e incluso, estoy recordando en este momento a ese tal Adam ¿lo recuerdas? Invitándote un café y tú diciéndole que si- suspiró -Tal parece que te gusta hacerme enojar

-Edward yo...- lo sabía, él no dejaría lo del mesero pasar, y por lo de Adam... también era de esperarse –De verdad lo siento, no sé lo que le pasaba al mesero y lo de Adam, ya te dije que es un amigo

El se encogió de hombros -Para la próxima ya sabrás lo que tienes que hacer para que no te azote, o por lo menos para que no te azote en el sentido malo de la palabra- Edward hizo énfasis en la palabra "malo"

-¿Sentido malo?- pregunté

-Si- acarició la parte trasera de mis piernas -Cuando los azotes son con el fin de causar dolor y no placer, así como ahora

De pronto deseé no haberle pedido nunca entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Edward me daba miedo y más ahora con esta maldita fusta en la mano.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-Sí. Pero ese no es el punto. Te daré a elegir Isabella. ¿Quieres que primero te azote y luego te folle o por el contrario, que primero te folle y luego te azote?

Me sonrojé de nuevo. Edward nunca había usado esa palabra de "follar" Aunque en el "Real Diccionario Del Sexo" que en ese momento mi Madrastra tenía en mano si existía.

Negué -No lo sé, lo que tú... quieras- dije

Edward me sonrió -De acuerdo entonces lo que yo quiero es, primero azotarte y luego follarte, así que... te daré diez azotes con la fusta y cinco con mi mano, empieza a contar- no me dio tiempo ni de soltar un suspiro. Edward descargó la fusta sobre mi trasero, luego otra vez, y otra y otra vez, vaya que dolía, pero no tanto como me había imaginado.

Empezó a arder justo cuando Edward dejó a un lado la fusta y sin darme tiempo a nada más, me golpeó con su mano. Esto era mucho más aguantable que la fusta, volvió a golpear... cuatro veces... ¡cinco!

-¡Cinco!- grité

Edward me giro, poniéndome boca arriba y arrastrándome a la orilla de la cama, se colocó entre mis piernas, se bajó el pantalón junto con el bóxer, alzó mi vestido y me rompió las bragas, tirándolas no sé donde, acarició mis muslos una vez más y luego, lentamente se hundió en mí. _Mmm... Fantástico_

-Oh Bella, no sabes lo bueno que es follarte- gimió mientras entraba en mí de nuevo

Empujó de nuevo, deliberadamente lento. Me sentía inútil, quería tocar, pero no podía.

-Edward más rápido- pedí, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era algo lento, me moriría.

En realidad empezó a moverse, dentro, afuera, dentro, afuera... Era como el cielo, en los momentos en que Edward me foll... me hacía el amor me sentía feliz, aunque para que negarlo, esto era follar, por mucho que nos amaramos, también está permitido ¿no?

El volvió a apretar mi bajo vientre para crear fricción. _Placenteramente insoportable._

_-_¡Oh Edward!- cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños atados

-Si nena, vamos, ¡dámelo!- me cerré sobre él, la burbuja en mi estómago estallo creando un increíble y placentero dolor de un instante en mi vientre, Edward se tiró sobre mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras regularizaba su agitada respiración, alzó su vista hacia mí, en sus ojos había algo que se me escapaba en ese momento

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella! No vuelvas a dejarme- pidió, envolvió su dedo índice al rededor de la cinta de mis manos y me liberó de ella, me sobé las muñecas, estaban un poco rojas.

-Lo prometo, Edward- contesté

Él me sonrió, me besó en los labios y luego me cargó en brazos, y me sacó de esa habitación.

OoO

Edward me depositó sobre la cama, mi trasero rozó con las sábanas causando escozor. Ardía.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño

-Algo, si

Levantó las cobijas y me metió en ellas, luego se tumbó a mi lado, acarició mi mejilla.

-No me gusta pegarte para que te duela Isabella, lo detesto

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-Porque es necesario, los hombres te coquetean y te invitan a tomar café y tu no haces más que sonreír y decir que si ¿Qué no eres consciente de cómo me haces sentir cuando haces eso? Te miro y te veo haciendo eso y me lleno de celos

-Entonces no me vigiles- dije -Rosalie y Alice me han dicho que tu comportamiento les parece excesivo

-¿Y a ti te lo parece?- preguntó

Bajé la vista –Si, pero no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que ya no voy a recriminarte tu comportamiento, eres tú y así te quiero

Edward volvió a sonreírme y dejó un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios -Por eso te amo nena, eres tan dulce Mi Bella

Era la primera vez que le oía llamarme de esa forma -Mhmm... Mi Bella- repetí -Suena bien, me gusta- susurré

-Sí, pero sólo yo puedo decirte así. Duerme Mi Bella

Sonreí de nuevo y cerré los ojos -Hasta mañana Edward

OoO

Abrí los ojos y sonreí al instante, ese día, había tenido la suerte por segunda vez, de despertar y encontrar a Edward aún dormido abrazándome por la cintura, me tenía casi inmovilizada.

Estiré mi mano y acaricié su rostro ¿Algún día me cansaría de verlo?

Mordí mi labio, mi Madrastra en aquel momento también despertó mientras que Blancanieves seguía en su sueño de belleza de 10 o 12 horas. Me sonrió maliciosamente. Ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Con cuidado de no despertarlo me deshice de su abrazo. Me deslicé hacia abajo, por las sábanas, entonces estuve frente a mi objetivo. Edward estaba desnudo. Tomé aire. ¿Yo iba a hacer eso? _¡Sí! _Me contestó la Madrastra. Entonces lo tomé entre mis manos, toqué la punta con mi lengua y luego soplé, Edward se removió un poco, lo metí de lleno en mi boca, sabía bien. Empecé a mover mi cabeza arriba y abajo de forma lenta.

-¡Joder! ¡Bella!- Edward despertó y me quitó las cobijas de encima para verme entre sus piernas -¡Dios!- Rebotó su cabeza sobre las almohadas

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo. ¡Bien! Lo estaba logrando, miré a Edward a través de mis pestañas, el estaba reconcentrado, su boca entreabierta lista para gemir a la más mínima oportunidad, me sentí juguetona y me atreví a morder, pasé mi lengua de nuevo y volví a meterlo en mi boca.

Edward gimió sonoramente -¡Oh Isabella!- tomó mi cabello en un puño, guiando los movimientos y empezó a embestir en mi boca una y otra vez. Oh Dios... esto era realmente bueno, lo sentí casi hasta mi garganta, Edward de pronto paró sus movimientos.

-Para Isabella, o me vendré en tu boca

Mordí mi labio un momento y enrosqué mi lengua a su alrededor. Esto me estaba excitando demasiado, Edward al ver mi negativa a detenerme volvió a agarrarme por el cabello y volver a entrar en mi boca, sentí como su pene creció, su final estaba cerca.

-¡Mierda Bellaaaa...!- empujó una vez más y se vino en mi boca, sentí su líquido caliente deslizarse por mi garganta, un poco quedó en mis labios; pasé mi lengua para limpiarme. Miré a Edward, su cara era de total estupefacción, batí las pestañas inocentemente

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunté

El me jaló por debajo de los brazos y me tumbó debajo de él, hundiéndome en el colchón

-¿Qué si me ha gustado? ¡Joder Isabella! Eres la mejor cosa en el mundo- se lanzó a besarme y estuve segura que pudo probarse a sí mismo

Me sonrojé hasta que mis mejillas dolieron

-¿Por qué te has sonrojado?- preguntó

-Todavía no puedo creer que lo haya hecho- escondí mi cara en su pecho, el acarició mi cabeza

-Mi dulce, dulce Bella. Puedes ser la mujer más sensual y caliente sobre el planeta sin perder tu timidez y ternura, eres increíble- Edward me estrujó entre sus brazos

-Ehmm... tenemos que ir a trabajar- le recordé

-Oh, no. Me has hecho la mañana estupenda y no quiero arruinarla

-Oh Edward, anda

Bufó -De acuerdo- me liberó de él y me dejó ponerme en pie -Pero... me dejarás bañarme contigo

Negué con la cabeza -De ninguna manera, si te dejo hacerlo no saldremos nunca de aquí. ¡No quiero que te metas a la ducha conmigo!

Edward entornó los ojos, colocándose en posición de ataque sobre la cama -¿Me has gritado? Oh señorita Swan, se ha metido en problemas

Solté una carcajada y me fui corriendo hacia el baño cerrando la puerta con seguro.

OoO

Edward POV

Isabella echó carrera hacia el baño mientras reía a carcajadas. Sin duda, esta era la semana más feliz que había tenido en mi vida.

La miraba a cada segundo, cuando reía, cuando estaba enojada, cuando se mordía los labios, e incluso adoraba ver su cara cuando estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. No la merecía, lo sabía, pero me amaba, me lo había dicho. Me parecía tan impsible que ella estuviera ahí... en mi casa. Cerré los ojos y sin saber como un recuerdo macabro de mi vida se alumbro en mi cabeza ¿como una cosa tan pequeña me hace cambiar y volver a creer? He cambiado mil veces de nombre, con todas esas zorras, hice creer lo que yo quería, las obligue a todo y mas, y ahora estoy aquí, sin remordimientos, sin intenciones solos ella y yo.

_Flashback_

_-¡Estás horrible! ¿qué no tienes otra ropa?- gritó_

_Allison se alizó la falda nerviosa -Pero... esta falda la compré especialmente para este día_

_Edward negó, aburrido -Pareces una cualquiera con eso puesto. No voy a salir contigo así...- señaló su vestimenta_

_-Pero si quieres... puedo ponerme otra cosa- su voz era delgada_

_-¡No!- dijo -Yo me voy de aquí. No es posible que no puedas hacer nada bien ningún día- se puso en pié y se dirigió a la salida_

_-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! _

_Sonrió cínicamente -Yo me voy cuando yo quiera_

_Allison lloró -¿Ya no te gusto?_

_Se dió la vuelta y la miró -¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga? ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo?- apretó los labios en un gesto -Estás... gorda, te maquillas demasiado y esa ropa no te queda. Además... eres estúpida_

_Allison tenía la boca abierta_

_-Así que... tendrás que hacer algo o sino...- dejó la palabra en el aire_

_-Pero yo te amo Richard_

_-Qué bien!- susurró -Yo no_

_Poco tiempo después Allison también se había suicidado._

_Fin Flashback_

Agité la cabeza para disipar esos recuerdos. Eso era cosa del apasado. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al otro servicio para darme una ducha. Terminé y me vestí. Traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata gris.

Me dirigí al clóset y en una maleta metí mudas de ropa para Isabella, más tarde las pondría en el coche.

Ahora seguía hacerle el desayuno a Mi Bella. Mientras sus pancakes se preparaban yo aproveché y tomé un plato de fruta y café.

Puse el plato de hot-cakes sobre la mesa. En ese momento mi Bella se apareció en la cocina enfundada en un vestido rojo que se amoldaba a su delicada silueta y unos tacones negros

-Hola- me sonrió

Le correspondí y le di su plato -Toma, también te he preparado un chocolate- le di la taza, ella se acercó a besarme, a llenarme de vida otra vez.

-Gracias- dijo.

Terminó de desayunar

-Vámonos

OoO

Rachel caminaba por Times Square* pasándose frenéticamente la mano por la irritada nariz. Desde el día anterior buscaba algún lugar en el cuál quedarse, pero simplemente nada.

Rachel caminaba por la acera de la 46th Street. Llegó a Midtown y buscó entre los edificios. Llegó a su destino. Un enorme edificio de cristal, una placa de granito y letras de acero "Cullen Corp"

-Te encontré maldito- susurró

Se quedó contemplando largos minutos el edificio.

-Pronto Edward Cullen, pronto...

OoO

Viernes por la noche. Edward conduce entre el tráfico típico de un día así. Estiré mi cuello de un lado a otro tratando de quitar el cansancio de mí.

-Mañana iremos de paseo nena- Edward sonaba excitado

Sonreí ante su emoción -Sip- contesté

Edward dobló a la derecha y vi que no íbamos para TriBeCa.

-Este fin de semana estaremos en mi casa en Los Hamptons, Isabella- respondió a mi pregunta no formulada

-Pero no traje ropa- recordé

-Ya me he adelantado a eso, en la cajuela traigo una maleta de ropa tuya que yo he preparado

-Bien hecho- le guiñé un ojo

Entramos a la autopista, a mi derecha el crepúsculo caía tiñendo el cielo de varios colores desde el ópalo hasta el naranja, era otoño, pero extrañamente esa tarde hacía calor, bajé el cristal de la ventana y le permití al viento desordenar mi cabello. Edward volteó a verme y pareció pensar algo un segundo.

-¿Le temes a las alturas?- preguntó

-No ¿por qué?

-Porque necesitarás no temerles

Vale. No entendí nada pero decidí no preguntar más.

Una hora y media después pasamos por un puente desde el cual se apreciaba el mar. Sonreí de nuevo

-¿Nunca has ido al mar Bella?

Me sonrojé -Nop

Él escondió un mechón de cabello que se había escapado detrás de mi oreja -¡Oh Isabella! Hay tanto que voy a mostrarte...

El paisaje cambió y las costosas residencias comenzaron a mostrarse frente a nosotros. Habíamos llegado. Tuve frente a mí a la imponente y hermosa casa minimalista de Edward, después de estacionar el auto y sacar mi maleta de ropa, entramos a la casa. Olía como la última vez que había venido. Manzana y canela.

-Bien nena, llegamos- soltó la maleta sobre el suelo y me tomó por la cintura, oliendo mi cabello -Te tengo toda para mi estos dos días. Toda, toda mía- me besó tiernamente

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?

-Sí, tengo hambre- contesté

Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la cocina, sentándome en un banco frente a la barra.

-Quédate ahí- se dio la vuelta y empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera y la alacena, pronto tenía una cantidad de ingredientes sobre la barra, encendió la estufa y puso el sartén con aceite, me puse de pie en un brinco

-¡Hey! ¡Yo quiero ayudar! ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Edward abrió el chorro de agua y comenzó a lavar el arroz

-Prepararé un Risotto al Blue Cheese* ¿te parece?

-Suena rico

-Bien, entonces ralla los quesos y ponlos en una cacerola con nata, alcánzame una copa de vino blanco, por favor

Le di el vino y empecé a rallar el queso. En pocos minutos la cena estaba lista.

-Hacemos un buen equipo en la cocina- musité

-Desde luego- Edward me pasó los platos -Cenaremos en la mesa

Puse la mesa y nuestra comida, mientras, Edward apareció con dos copas de vino tinto en mano, se sentó y nos pusimos a cenar. Metí el tenedor en el risotto ¡Oh delicia!

-¿Qué tal?- dijo alzando las cejas

-Exquisito- dije sin poder contenerme, Edward sonrió con autosuficiencia, tomé la copa y le di un sorbo al vino, me impresioné de inmediato

-¿Qué vino es?

-Es bueno ¿verdad? Es un Barolo Carobric 2001*, se debe tomar en copa ancha para poder disfrutar de todos sus aromas

Mordí mi labio -¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de todo?

Sonrió con melancolía -Cuando tu vida es vacía y no tienes nada lo único que te queda por hacer es aprender cosas para intentar acabar con la monotonía

-Ya veo- dije con culpa. Oh no, no quería verlo triste de nuevo.

Decidí terminar la cena en silencio. Era difícil a veces charlar con Edward, no sabía lo que lo pondría triste ni lo que le pondría feliz. Era como si la Madrastra, Blancanieves y yo camináramos siempre por una cuerda floja a la que no se le veía final.

Edward me ayudó a recoger la mesa y lavar lo que habíamos ensuciado.

Me tomó la mano y me guió hasta otra de las habitaciones. Una que tenía colores cálidos y un pequeño sofá en la esquina.

-¿Y tu cuarto?

-No te gustaría estar ahí, es demasiado frío e impersonal, ahora ¿qué tal si vemos una película?

Edward se metió entre las cobijas conmigo, yo me puse un pijama -o por lo menos la parte de arriba - que él me había prestado, y él sólo pantalón de dormir. Nos metimos entre las cobijas y nos recargamos en la cabecera, Edward pulsó play al DVD

-¿Qué película has puesto?- pregunté

-Damage*

Alcé una ceja -¿En serio?

Volteó a mirarme -¿Por qué?

-Me encanta la película, en especial Jeremy Irons. Es... sexy- bromeé

-Maldito idiota suertudo- dijo entre dientes

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué? Nadie conquista lo que es mío

Vimos la película en silencio. Disfrutando de las escenas y las reflexiones, por un momento, mi absurda cabeza pensó que Edward y yo parecíamos una pareja de recién casados. Deseché el pensamiento ¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo? No me gustaba ni tenía por qué estar pensando en cómo estaríamos Edward y yo a futuro, se formaba un nudo en mi estómago de inmediato.

Faltaban cinco minutos para el final, exactamente en la escena en la que Jeremy Irons contemplaba el retrato de Anna Barton, cuando sentí la mano de Edward por debajo de las cobijas en una caricia ascendente hacia mi sexo, hizo a un lado las bragas y empezó a masajear mi clítoris con ternura.

Cerré los ojos, pasé saliba -Oh si...

Edward se montó encima de mí y me hundió entre las esponjosas almohadas y sábanas, siguió acariciándome lentamente mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Vale, eso se sentía raro. Desvié la mirada hacia un lado y cerré los ojos, Edward puso una mano en mi cuello sin llegar a apretar

-Mírame Isabella- gruñó. Me vi obligada a hacerlo. Edward me hacía llegar cada vez más a un lento orgasmo sin cortar el contacto visual conmigo. Sentí uno de sus largos dedos entrar en mi, mis caderas empezaron a moverse por sí mismas.

-Eres tan malditamente estrecha Bella, que me duele cada que trato de entrar en ti cuando me aprietas y estás a punto de venirte- añadió un segundo dedo, con su otra mano comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi/su pijama, chupó uno de mis pezones, y luego el otro. _Oh mi..._

-Edward... por favor- rogué

-Lo sé nena- dijo a la vez que sacaba sus dedos de mi interior y me penetraba de golpe. ¿En qué momento se bajó el pantalón? ¡bha! Eso no importa. Mis caderas y las suyas empezaron a chocar a un ritmo delicioso. Edward nos giró, quedando yo arriba.

-Mmm... así te sientes mucho mejor- dijo

Comencé a moverme en círculos de modo lento, para disfrutar, sentir...

-Muévete rápido- ordenó. Esa vez no hice caso, Edward se rindió y tiró la cabeza en la almohada, con una mano tomó mi cintura y con la otra comenzó a masajear mi pecho.

El orgasmo llegó pronto. Delicioso y lento.

Me tiré sobre Edward. Besé su pecho

-Te amo tanto...- solté un largo suspiro

-Yo también nena. Te amo- Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos -Eres mía Isabella. Mía. Mía. Mía ¿lo prometes?

-Sí. Soy tuya Edward

OoO

Edward estaba pintado en un cuadro, terriblemente hermoso, de pronto, la chica que había visto en el metro se apareció y se unió a mí a contemplar el cuadro. Un grupo de muchas chicas hermosas salió entonces y se unieron a nosotras. Todas con la mirada perdida y ojos rojos.

-Edward...- susurró una de ellas

Volteé. Edward estaba ahí, con traje y un cigarro en la mano, de pronto, todas las chicas comenzaron a caer muertas al suelo, con las venas abiertas, Edward hizo un gesto de asco al verlas. Se acercó poco a poco a mí y me tomó las manos, me besó los nudillos.

-Mi Bella. Mi dulce Bella- susurró

Quise gritar al ver el charco de sangre que se estaba formando en el suelo, pero la voz no salía de mi garganta, miré a Edward de nuevo

-Mi Bella. Despierta Isabella, despierta, despierta- susurraba

Comencé a gritar de pronto y quise correr

-¡Joder! ¡Isabella!- Edward me agitaba para despertarme, abrí los ojos de golpe, él me veía asustado, me lancé a abrazarlo y tirar de él, le llené la cara de besos

-¡Oh Edward!

El se zafó de mi abrazo -¿Qué pasa Isabella? Dime ahora

-Nada, nada- sonreí -He tenido un mal sueño

El asintió y pareció creerme, de repente su sonrisa se ensanchó

-Anda, levántate, hoy iremos de paseo- se veía tan feliz y fresco que de inmediato me contagió su alegría, de un salto me puse en pie y me metí a bañar, me tomé la píldora.

Al salir Edward no estaba pero había dejado la ropa que iba a ponerme ese día, un hermoso vestido fresco y floreado de D&G y unas zapatillas negras ¡sin tacón! de Yves Saint Laurent, de pronto tuve una sospecha de que iríamos a algún lugar al aire libre por la ropa que llevaba.

En ese instante, Edward entró a la habitación, vestido con unos jeans y una sencilla blusa de manga corta color negro. Bastante -¡muy!- comestible a decir verdad.

-¿Lista nena?

-Sip- dejé mi cabello suelto y corrí hasta él

Pensé que primero desayunaríamos, pero no, Edward pasó de largo la cocina y se dirigió a tomar unas llaves que no eran las del Aston, Edward me alcanzó un abrigo, y él una chamarra de piel ¡Oh mierda! ¡Sexy!

Salimos de la casa y fuimos al garaje. Frente a mi había una camioneta Chevrolet del año color borgoña

-Sube- dijo

-¿Por qué en la camioneta?

Edward vaciló unos segundos y luego abrió la parte de atrás del auto, ahí había una canasta con mucha comida y una sábana a cuadros rojo con blanco. Mhmmm...

-Iremos de camping Bella- susurró

Sonreí -Nunca he ido de camping

-Oh Bella, no has hecho tan tas cosas...- negó -Pero lo solucionaré pronto

Cerró la cajuela y me abrió la puerta del auto, lo encendió y avanzamos.

Bajé una vez más la ventana de la camioneta, me sentía rara ahí, ya me había acostumbrado al Aston. Ese día hacía muchísimo sol y apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

Edward condujo hasta Long Island y luego se estacionó frente a un enorme parque con árboles. El letrero decía "Bienvenidos a Wildwood State Park"* Bajamos y Edward tomó la canasta y la sábana.

-Vamos- dijo

Muy poca gente entraba al parque. Algunos con tiendas de campaña en mano, Edward sacó unos cuantos dólares y pagó la entrada.

Seguimos el camino por un sendero tapizado por las hojas naranjas y marrones de los árboles, sencillamente era algo hermoso, fuimos hasta muy lejos y Edward subió a un lugar que estaba escondido completamente por los árboles, extendió la manta sobre las hojas y me invitó a sentarme.

Edward abrió la canasta y sacó un ramillete de uvas, sándwiches y ¿leche con chocolate?

-Sé que te gusta- explicó

Oh. A veces era tan tierno...

Empezamos a comer, más pronto de lo que imaginaba terminé mi sándwich y la leche.

-¿Hambre señorita Swan?

-Mucha

En tres bocados Edward terminó su desayuno y luego nos tumbó a ambos sobre la manta viendo hacia el cielo, cerré los ojos y pude oír el canto de las aves y nada más, miré a Edward, el tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro relajado, me acerqué y besé su nariz. No abrió los ojos. Repartí besos por todo su rostro. Su frente, sus labios, sus párpados, su mentón... todo él. Alcé mi mano derecha y con el dedo índice tracé todas sus facciones. Cuando delineé sus labios llenos, Edward atrapó mi dedo entre sus dientes, primero chupó y luego mordió muy fuerte.

La parte masoquista de mi estaba disfrutando ese dolor, Edward abrió los ojos y mordió mi dedo más fuerte, sentí calor en una parte concreta de mi cuerpo al sur. Me soltó, saqué mi dedo y vi la boca de Edward. me había sacado sangre, pasó su lengua por ella y la saboreó.

-Mhmm... Tienes suerte de que no sea un vampiro- sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su voz ronca. Me tumbó de nuevo, el encima de mí, estiró su mano y alcanzó una uva, la metió en mi boca, mastiqué, luego otra y otra, cuando íbamos por la décima uva decidí vengarme, atrapé la uva y la pasé sin soltar el dedo de Edward en mi boca, arremoliné mi lengua y succioné fuerte; le mordí suavemente.

-Para Isabella- advirtió -O te tomaré aquí y ahora sin importar que estemos en un parque familiar

Encogí mis hombros y seguí con mi tarea.

-¡Oh mierda!- siseó de pronto y alzó mi vestido

Me alarmé ¿En verdad Edward sería capaz de hacerme el amor aquí? Blancanieves y la Madrastra asintieron de inmediato.

Acarició la piel de mi entre pierna -Tú me debes una fantasía aquí en el bosque Bella ¿lo recuerdas?- Si, lo hacía. En la fiesta en el castillo Edward me prometió que nos perderíamos en el bosque

-Si- contesté -Pero Edward, por favor, no ahora- pedí

Pareció apiadarse de mí y comenzó a recoger la comida, guardarla en la canasta y doblar la manta. Tomó mi mano y nos puso de nuevo en la senda entre los árboles.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sonrió maliciosamente -Es una sorpresa

_¡Oh diablos!_ -Me da miedo en ti la palabra "sorpresa"- dije

Caminamos hasta la orilla del bosque. Entonces la vegetación cambió poco a poco y ahora, en vez de hojas secas en el suelo había arena blanca. Levanté la vista ¡el mar!

Giré la vista hacia Edward -¡Es... es... el mar Edward! ¡El mar!- parecía niña pequeña pero poco me importaba, comencé a dar pequeños brincos, ya me parecía a Alice.

Edward besó el dorso de mi mano -Me alegro que te guste Mi Bella, pocas veces he tenido la suerte de verte así de feliz como ahora- una sombra de culpa cruzó su rostro ¡Ahora no!

Jalé su mano y empezamos a caminar a la orilla de la playa. Había unas cuantas personas que tomaban el Sol y se ponían bronceador.

-Te prometo que más tarde nadaremos- dijo -Pero ahora nena... ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no le tenías miedo a las alturas?

-Sip- no sé de qué iba todo esto

-Bueno pues...- Edward paró en seco frente a una enorme plataforma tan alta como una torre de control, era enorme, excepto porque en esa "torre de control" había mucha gente en traje de baño.

Le miré interrogante y entendí todo, volteé hacia arriba, una persona gritó y luego saltó de la torre

-¡Santo cielo!- grité. Pero la persona nunca tocó el suelo, estaba sujeto por una cuerda... espera un segundo -Edward... esto es un...

-Es un _bungee* _Isabella

Mi corazón casi salta del pecho -¡Oh dios! ¿Quieres que salte de esa cosa? Además... traigo vestido

Asintió -Te gustará, yo lo he hecho un par de veces, es muy liberador y no te preocupes, allá arriba te prestarán un short

Le miré, dudando

-Anda Mi Bella, compláceme- dijo con voz suave

Rodeé los ojos y le señalé con un dedo -¡No es justo que me manipules de esa forma Cullen! ¡Vale!

Edward me alzó en brazos y luego me llevó corriendo hasta la "torre de control"

Subíamos por las escaleras. Aquello estaba tremendamente alto y cada metro que me alejaba del suelo iba dejando una parte de mi estómago, tenía náuseas, Edward subía detrás de mí. Llegamos dónde estaba toda la gente formando fila. Un chico le colocaba los arneses necesarios a una mujer joven, ella contó hasta tres y saltó. Me reprimí de volver a pegar un grito.

-Edward... sinceramente no creo que pueda hacerlo- susurré

Puso un mechón detrás de mi oreja -Claro que puedes Mi Bella

Vacilé -Está bien pero... ¿sabes colocar los arneses y las cuerdas?- él asintió -Bueno, me gustaría que tú me los colocaras, me sentiría más segura

-Por supuesto, yo te los pongo

-¿Tú también vas a saltar?- pregunté

-Desde luego

-Bien. Salta primero que yo para poder verte- pedí

La fila avanzaba con más rapidez de la que yo deseaba. Mi corazón estaba en mis oídos, mi estómago revuelto después de mucho tiempo, la voz de mi madre regresó a mi mente. _Disfruta cada día Bella, cada instante. Recuérdalo... el tiempo vuela..._ la escuché como si ella estuviera ahí. Recordé ese día, en el que estábamos en una plaza de Miami, mamá tomaba un helado y me llevaba a mí de la mano, me paré frente a un reloj de sol y en el granito había inscritas unas palabras en latín: "_Sed fugit interea fugit irreparabile tempus"* _Mamá dijo que eso, en esencia significaba _Tempus fugit*_ -el tiempo vuela- Ella dijo "Disfruta cada día mi niña, porque el tiempo vuela, como todo"

Regresé al presente de pronto

-Tempus fugit- se escapó de mis labios en voz alta

Edward sonrió -¿Conoces esa frase?- dijo extrañado

-Mamá solía decírmela- expliqué

-La mía también, esa frase es una de mis favoritas- rió -"_Tempus fugit, sicut nubes, quasi naves, velut umbra_"

Bajó la vista y me miró -El tiempo vuela, como las nubes, como las naves, como las sombras- dijimos los dos a coro, traduciendo el poema.

-¿Por qué te ha venido ahora a la mente?

Encogí los hombros -Reneé decía que la vida había que disfrutarla y hacer todo cuanto pudiera. La he recordado en este momento y el día de mañana no quiero arrepentirme por no haber saltado hoy

-Buena reflexión- alabó -¿Extrañas a tu madre?

Hize un puchero -Si. A veces más que otras, pero siempre esta conmigo- sonrío

Por fin llegó nuestro turno. Edward dio un paso al frente y dejó que el chico le colocara los arneses necesarios, por última vez se aseguró las protecciones luego Edward cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres.

-Uno... dos...tres- Edward elevó los brazos hasta los costados y luego se dejó caer, desapareció de mi vista y vi la cuerda estirarse, me asomé, Edward caía en picada y luego rebotó cerca de dos metros sobre el suelo, bien, se veía fácil, se veía.

Edward regresó por la misma cuerda en la que había saltado se puso frente a mí y tomó mis manos

-Es tu turno nena

Mi corazón se saltó cinco latidos.

_¡Oh mierda!_

OoO

_**Canción: Addicted**_

_**Artista: Saving Abel**_

_***Risotto al Blue Cheese: Platillo típico italiano compuesto por arroz en salsa de queso azul.**_

_***Barolo Carobric 2001: Vino tinto producido en Italia en la región de Piamonte. Es uno de los vinos más consumidos en el mundo.**_

_***Damage: Película británico-francesa basada en el libro de Josephine Hart, en la que un político inglés (Jeremy Irons) mantiene una relación con la novia de su hijo (Juliette Binoche) que con el tiempo se convierte en una obsesión sexual.**_

_***Wildwood State Park: Ubicado en Long Island Sound, es un parque familiar hecho para hacer picnic, acampar y practicar deportes acuáticos y nado.**_

_***Bungee: Mejor conocido como Bungy Jumping, es una actividad en la cual una persona salta desde una paltaforma ubicada a cientos de metros sobre el suelo.**_

_***Tempus Fugit: Es una expresión el latin que significa "el tiempo vuela o se escapa" invitando a no perderlo.**_

_*** Sed fugit interea fugit irreparabile tempus: Frase en latín escrita generalmente en los relojes de sol, suele encontrarse a lado de Tempus fugit y significa: "Pero huye entre tanto, huye irreparable el tiempo".**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, esperen pronto el próximo cap. Como les he dicho, este cap no tuvo mucho drama, fué rosa :P. Nenas, me enteré de algo y... revisando mi perfil de FF me he dado cuenta de que tengo seguidores y lectores hombres! ¡Qué emocionante! Nunca lo creí posibe. Pensé que sólo a las chicas nos gustaba leer estas historias, jejeje.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, añadan alerts y favoritos. Entren a Youtube y escuchen la canción! Vayan al Blog! Ya sabes que ahí dejo el atuendo de Bella, música, adelanto completo!**_

_**Un beso a todas y a todos a pesar de que no sepa en que parte del mundo se encuentren. Tanto si es en China como en Londres, España o México, Brasil o Canadá, EUA o Québec... ¡No importa! Un beso y abrazo hasta donde estén.!**_

_**Les dejo un cachito del adelanto, el resto en el blog:**_

La puerta del avión se abrió, el viento golpeó mi cara y agitó mi cabello. Edward me mira y toma fuerte mi mano.

-Todo saldrá bien. Mi Bella. Sólo diviertete. Tempus fugit ¿lo recuerdas?- Asiento

Respiro una vez, dos veces...

Creo que Blancanieves ha sufrido un ataque y yace desmayada en el bosque mientras que la Madrastra aplaude, divertida.

OoO

-Dime algo Edward. Tan sólo dime un poco de tí. Un poco- pedí

Me mira, en sus ojos exsiste un profundo y hondo dolor.

-Gente ha muerto por mi culpa y jamás he sentido un poco de remordimiento

_¿Qué?_

_**Amy W.**_


	15. Tempus Fugit II

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**_

_**Nenas! ¿Solo no me maten bueno? Sé que tardé un poco en actualizar, lo siento mucho, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí con este nuev capi, que como les había dicho es rosa.**_

_**Gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios, no saben lo que me emocionan cada uno de sus reviews, alerts y PM's. Los quiero mucho a todos!**_

_**Un abrazo y beso a mi beta Beais, por corregir este capítulo. Chica, siempre tienes ideas geniales.**_

_**No os entrentengo más. A leer.**_

Eres tú, eres tú. Es todo por ti.

Todo lo que hago. Te lo digo todo el tiempo

El cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo

Cuéntame sobre todas las cosas que quieres hacer

Escuché que te gustan las chicas malas, cariño.

¿Es eso cierto?

Es mejor de lo que jamás pensé

Ellos dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos

Que sólo vale la pena vivir si alguien... te ama

Bebé, ahora tú lo haces

Capítulo 15: Tempus Fugit II

¡Mierda!

Edward me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Tomé una profunda exhalación. Di un paso adelante y me puse frente al chico que colocaba los arneses de seguridad.

-Alto. Yo se los colocaré- dijo Edward. El chico asintió con una sonrisa y se alejó.

Él se colocó frente a mí y atoró el arnés en mi tobillo y otro en mi espalda. Se aseguró de que estuvieran bien puestos y luego me alcanzó un short que había ahí. Metí mis piernas en él y Edward lo subió hasta mi cadera.

-Estás lista- dijo -Tranquila Mi Bella, cuenta hasta tres y déjate ir

Asentí y me puse de espaldas al vacío, imité a Edward poniendo mis brazos a los costados y cerrando los ojos, contando en mi mente hasta tres. Lo haría rápido, si lo pensaba seguro que terminaría por salir corriendo y no hacerlo. Me incliné levemente hacia atrás _Tempus fugit Bella, tempus fugit.. _Y me dejé caer sintiendo la mayor adrenalina de mi vida. Sentía el aire en mi espalda y la sangre subiendo a mi cabeza.

¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! Mi corazón late por todas partes y grito como loca ante la emoción. Apenas pude sentir cuando la cuerda se tensó y mi cabeza quedó a un metro sobre el suelo. Solté el aire contenido y grité por última vez. Me suben de nuevo por la cuerda poco a poco y finalmente estoy de nuevo en la torre de control, en suelo firme.

Edward me miró con las pupilas dilatadas, estaba excitado

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- preguntó y puede notarse su emoción en la voz

Mi corazón latía rápido y mi pecho se contraía velozmente -Extremadamente emocionante- contesté con voz aguda

Me sonrió por última vez antes de que se inclinara ante mí y comenzó a quitarme el arnés del tobillo, me dio la vuelta y me quitó el de la espalda. Me liberó de las tiras y luego por debajo del vestido tiró del short hacia abajo, dejándolo a un lado. Se levantó y me tomó la mano.

-Anda, vamos

El chico del bungee me miró tímido y le dediqué una sonrisa breve. Edward volteó a verme y entornó sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. _¡Uf! ¿Es que no puedo ni sonreír a alguien en agradecimiento?_ Rodé los ojos. Bajamos de nuevo por las escaleras, me sujeté con una mano del barandal mientras que la otra se mantenía fuertemente tomada por las manos de Edward.

Mi sandalia se hundió en la arena al poner ambos pies sobre el suelo, caminaba a la par de Edward, una vez más, a la orilla de la playa. Clavé mi vista en el mar, la emoción estaba latente en mí, quería meterme de lleno en el agua. Tiré de la mano de Edward insistentemente, él caminaba demasiado lento y yo no podía más

-¡Vamos Edward, anda vamos, corre, vamos a nadar!

Él me miró divertido, pero luego su gesto fue serio -¿Has traído tu traje de baño?

Mis hombros cayeron y mi cara fue de total desilusión. Bajé la vista

-No- susurré

-¡Lástima! Me temo que no podremos nadar entonces- dijo él

Asentí -Creo que es mejor dejarlo para otro día ¿verdad?

Edward no me contestó. Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por idiota ¿qué no era obvio? _Para nadar se necesita traje de baño Isabella _dijo mi Madrastra sonriendo sarcástica

Lo único que sentí entonces fue cuando Edward me tomó por la cintura y me arrastró hasta una tienda. Me depositó en el suelo y me miró

-Elige uno- mandó

Volteé a ver la tienda, que resultó ser un local de tipo palapa, de trajes de baño y equipos para nadar. Mis ojos eran de emoción, me mordí el labio y miré al rededor, había trajes de todo tipo... mi vista se clavó en un bikini azul.

-Ese- señalé

Edward al verlo se giró hacia mí y alzó una ceja

-Definitivamente no

Abrí los ojos -Pero tú me preguntaste que cuál quería- protesté

Él sujeto mi mano aún más fuerte -Si, y creo que ha sido un error de mi parte, yo escogeré por ti- sonrió

Giré los ojos, enojada, pero sin decir nada. Había prometido dejar de luchar contra sus celos. Edward vio mi gesto y torció la boca

-Isabella, perdón, pero entiende, no puedo permitir que nades con algo así, sabes cómo soy- susurró

Asentí, sin decir nada. Suspiró

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres ese bikini?

Le miré, con ojos abiertos por completo -¡Si!- contesté

Edward nos acercó hasta la chica que atendía la tienda y pidió el bikini azul que yo había elegido. Por supuesto la chica bronceada de la tienda se quedó mirando a Edward más del tiempo necesario. Entorné mis ojos hacia ella para que viera mi enojo pero no pasó nada. Ella estaba demasiado embobada en mirar a ¡mi novio!

-Gracias- dijo Edward mientras le pagaba

-De... nada- contestó ella

Giré los ojos _¡Vamos niña! ¡No seas tan evidente! _Gritó la madrastra

Una vez estuvimos fuera del local fuimos hasta otra palapa que decía "Probadores". Edward me tendió la bolsa con el bikini

-Toma, póntelo, te esperaré aquí fuera

-¿Y tú traje de baño? ¿Es qué no vas a nadar?- pregunté

Sonrió -Claro que sí, yo ya lo traigo puesto. Ahora anda

¿Así qué Edward ya estaba preparado? Hmm...

Me encerré en una de las cabinas y me coloqué rápidamente el bikini, guardando mi ropa en la bolsa. Me miré en el espejo y mordí mis labios, dudando un momento, ahora que me veía con el traje puesto... la verdad era que estaba muy revelador. La parte de arriba se abrochaba al frente y no tenía tirantes, era strapless, la parte de abajo era como unas pantaletas normales... pero aún así revelaba mucho ¡Edward se moriría! Salí por fin de la cabina, Edward de inmediato me miró... sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-¿Como me veo?- pregunté tímida

-Demasiado comestible para mí gusto. Te ves hermosa Isabella- me abrazó

Yo tenía una sonrisa enorme en mi cara. _Eso Edward... sube mi autoestima_

Me acercó hasta él y posó una mano en mi cintura... sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward fue por las toallas y las colocó sobre las asoleaderas que había ahí. Entonces... se quitó el pantalón y la camisa. _Oh... por... Dios..._

El aire se me escapa de los pulmones, todas las chicas que pasaban por ahí le miraban y la Madrastra, Blancanieves y yo estábamos preparadas para la Tercera Guerra Mundial en caso necesario. Edward me tomó una vez más por la mano y nos dirigió hasta la orilla del mar. El enojo se me pasaba poco a poco... pero el deseo no... Edward en ese traje de baño negro se veía... muy bien... demasiado.

Mis pies tocaron el mar...

-¡Edward!- grité emocionada. Parecía niña pequeña.

Entonces nos metimos más y más en el mar hasta que el agua nos llegaba hasta la cintura... bueno... hasta la cintura de Edward.

Pequeñas olas que desembocaban en ondas nos bañaban. La sensación era fantástica... mi primera vez aquí... en el mar y con él...

-Bien Mi Bella, empezaremos por saltar olas- dijo

Le miré interrogante

-Es sencillo... cada que veas una ola te impulsas hacia arriba para que el agua no te cubra

-Ah...- contesté

Entonces a lo lejos vimos cómo una ola se formaba poco a poco

-Ahí viene una ¿lista?

Le miré

-¿Vas a dejarme sola?- pregunté con miedo

-¡Claro que no!- juró -Sólo que si no alcanzas a saltar la ola... tendrás que sumergirte bajo el agua por unos instantes- colocó sus manos en mi cintura

Palidecí al instante _¿Yo debajo del agua?_ ¡Joder!

-¡Pero no sé nadar!- grité -¡no me dejes sola por favor! ¡No me sueltes!

Edward sonrió -Nunca nena

La enorme ola cada vez estaba más cerca y se iba haciendo más y más grande ¡Cristo!

Edward aprieta su agarre en mi cintura y yo envuelvo mis piernas en sus caderas. Me abrazo fuerte en su cuello. Ondas de agua nos salpican.

-Cuando yo te diga salta, lo haces ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento y entonces la ola mide al menos, un metro y medio.

Respiro una y otra vez

-¡Ahora!- me grita

Y entonces tome inmediatamente aire y luego salté al mismo tiempo que Edward. Cuando abro los ojos la ola ya nos ha pasado

-¡Lo he logrado!- brinqué

Edward me sonrió -¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

Y lo hicimos... saltamos las olas hasta cansarnos... una que otra vez el agua nos cubrió y Edward me sacaba del agua mientras yo escupía toda la que había tragado.

Era un día maravilloso. Algo que jamás pensé vivir... era un sueño. Él estaba aquí conmigo... riendo... diviertiéndose... amándome ¿hasta cuándo duraría eso? ¿Por siempre? Mi pecho se oprimió unos segundos. _Nada es para siempre Bella... nada_ Agité mi cabeza, no tenía por qué pensar en eso ahora. Todas mis inseguridades y miedos no podían salir ahora a flote. El momento era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo.

Salimos del agua una hora después

-¡Mierda!- dijo Edward cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté imaginándome algo grave

-No nos hemos puesto bloqueador solar

Suspiré -¿Y cuál es el problema? Estoy segura de que no pasará nada por un rato bajo el sol sin protector

Me hizo su clásica sonrisa torcida -Es tu culpa- dijo -Me siento tan inmensamente feliz contigo que me haces olvidarme hasta de las cosas más elementales

_¡Oh Edward! _Blancanieves suspira, con el mentón apoyado en su mano e imaginando corazones en el aire.

Nos secamos con las toallas y luego recogimos nuestra ropa y nos la pusimos de nuevo y caminamos otra vez rumbo al parque, tomados de la mano.

-¿Te ha gustado?- me preguntó luego de un rato

-Me ha fascinado- le miré -Gracias Edward... por traerme a conocer el mar y por hacer que experimente tanta adrenalina al saltar del bungee- sonrío

Él se volteó y me tomó el mentón suavemente acercándose poco a poco.. Y me besó tiernamente -Tu te mereces conocer el mundo entero y yo me encargaré de que lo hagas- susurró sobre mis labios

Mi corazón late rápido _¡Todo el mundo! ¡Conocer el mundo a lado de Edward Cullen! ¡Oh moriré!_

-¿Qué país te gustaría conocer primero?- inquirió

No necesito pensar nada y al instante contesto -¡Inglaterra!

Noté cómo su gesto se tensó y su mentón se apretó... parecía enojado ¿Qué había hecho mal? Una vez más la Madrastra, Blancanieves y yo caminábamos sobre la cuerda floja... nunca sabía cuál terreno era suave y cuál no.

-¿Dije algo indebido?- pregunté

Su rostro se tranquilizó en cuestión de segundos y cuando volteó a verme sus ojos eran cálidos de nuevo -No... Nada. ¿Así que Inglaterra eh?

Decidí dejar pasar por alto su cambio de humor brusco -Si... siempre he querido ir allí... en mi cuarto en Forks tengo fotos de Nueva York y Londres pegadas en las paredes- tuve un sentimiento enorme de nostalgia. Mi cuarto... mi casa... papá... James... -Mi sueño era vivir en Nueva York y conocer Londres

-Bueno nena, ya has logrado vivir en Nueva York... aunque no lo entiendo- seguimos caminando y ya podíamos notar a lo lejos la salida del parque -Nueva York es una ciudad enorme con millones de personas... nunca hay tiempo para nada...

Mordí mi labio -Yo no la veo así... a mí se me hace... mágica. Cuando era adolescente siempre estuve segura de querer vivir en una ciudad grande llena de edificios, autos y gente. Forks es un pueblito en el que todos se conocen y es en su mayoría aburrido... Reneé me llevó de ahí cuando yo apenas era una bebé, dijo que quería salvarme de las sombras de ese lugar- encogí los hombros -Nunca supe a lo que se refería

Llegamos al estacionamiento, Edward dejó las cosas en la cajuela de la camioneta y luego me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a subir. Instantes después se montó en el auto y encendió el coche.

-¿Cómo lo tomaste cuando te dijeron que tu madre había... muerto?- me preguntó Edward algo incómodo

Me reacomodé en mi asiento... a mí tampoco me gustaba el tema pero debía responderle -Reneé murió cuando yo tenía doce... era completamente consiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Ella un día me dejó en la casa de papá y luego se fue con su novio Phil... sólo eran unas simples vacaciones a los Alpes*...- suspiré -Mamá me había dicho que regresaría por mí en cinco días, pero pasó una semana y media y nada. Charlie llegó un día a mi habitación y me dijo que Reneé había sufrido un accidente mientras escalaba el Mont Blanc*. Me deprimí muchísimo. Sentía que mi mundo había acabado y que no volvería a ser feliz en mi vida, supongo que con el tiempo mi corazón fue sanando. Fue el tiempo y los recuerdos de mamá los que me ayudaron a salir adelante, además Charlie siempre estuvo ahí para mí... él es un papá estupendo.

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que es hacerle frente a la muerte de un ser querido- dijo Edward de inmediato -Debe de ser muy duro

No contesté nada. Edward entonces giro a la derecha y aparcó en el estacionamiento de un pequeño restaurante con una decoración asiática. Me ayudó a bajar del coche y entramos en el restaurante. Había unas cuantas personas en el local. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y Edward llamó al mesero.

-Sushi de cangrejo con queso crema y ajonjolí- pidió -¿Y tú Bella?

-Ehmm... lo mismo- contesté

-Y dos copas de vino blanco para acompañar el sushi

El mesero se fue después de un asentimiento de cabeza. Edward tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa y me sonrió cálidamente.

-Te ves muy relajado hoy- dije sin poderme contener

-Contigo me es fácil estar así... me haces feliz

Ya. Vale. Lo juro. Si vuelve a decir algo así mi corazón no soportará.

-Cuéntame más de tu familia- pedí

-No hay mucho que contar- contestó -Esme y Carlisle se casaron cuando tenían veinte años. Entonces Esme ya estaba embarazada de mí, poco tiempo después nací yo... luego Emmet y al final Jasper. Papa y mamá siempre nos dieron lo que necesitábamos, estuvimos en colegios exclusivos... asistimos a clases de guitarra y canto, pero yo además aprendí a tocar el piano... obligado por Esme, Carlisle procuraba dedicarnos el mayor tiempo posible a pesar de que él tenía que atender la empresa. Luego los tres crecimos e ingresamos a la universidad. Emmet estudió psicología y actualmente es el director de Recursos Humanos, Jasper estudió mercadotecnia y es el Gerente de Ventas de la empresa y yo... yo estudié Administración de empresas y publicidad y soy el presidente de Cullen Corp.

Abrí la boca -¿Tú estudiaste publicidad?

Asintió con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios

-¡Espléndido!- dije -¡Tú puedes ayudarme con mis tareas!

-Cuando quieras nena. Ahí estaré siempre- invitó

Edward siguió contándome de su familia. Dijo que Emmet y Rosalie se conocieron cuando ella llegó como modelo a la empresa y que tan sólo año y medio después se casaron. También me platicó la historia de Cullen Corp. Y de que cuando le entregaron la empresa a Carlisle, estaba al borde de la quiebra.

El sushi había estado delicioso al igual que el vino. Edward pagó la cuenta y luego me arrastró hacia el auto.

Encendió el estéreo y entonces el radio comenzó a pasearse por varias estaciones. Hasta que entonces pude oír la voz de Lana Del Rey cantando Videogames*. De inmediato pulsé el botón para que se mantuviera en esa estación. Bajé la ventana del auto y dejé al viento golpearme.

El piano de la canción daba un aire íntimo a la camioneta. Comencé a tararear la canción, sentí la vista de Edward sobre mí y le miré una vez más. La belleza personificada... labios llenos, pestañas largas, cabello cobrizo, nariz perfecta... _Oh mi..._

-¿Qué?- preguntó

Suspiré -Nada

La música me envolvió por completo y sin sentir ninguna vergüenza canté para Edward -_It's you, it's you, it's all for you... everything I do... __I tell you all the time_- él sonrió ampliamente en respuesta y me guiñó un ojo -_Heaven is a place on earth with you. Tell me all the things ou want to do... I heard that you like the bad girls honey ¿it's that true? It's better than I ever even knew... they say that the world was built for two. Only worth living if somebody is loving you..._- le mandé un beso -_Baby now you do_

La canción era simplemente perfecta. Decía de un modo increíble lo que yo quería decirle a Edward.

-Cantas hermoso Mi Bella- me sonrojé ante su comentario -Yo también pienso que el cielo es un lugar aquí en la tierra contigo- apretó mi mano al decirlo.

Miré a mi derecha, Edward conducía sobre la carretera, a los lados había un terreno llano y vacío. Mire al cielo y pude divisar a lo lejos algo cayendo... algo que se veía muy pequeño pero que tenía brazos y piernas...

-¡Santo Cielo!- grité -¡Edward para el auto!

En un freno improvisado por parte de Edward, abrí la puerta y salté hacia afuera. Él se apresuró a bajar y ponerse a mi lado

-¿Qué pasa Isabella? ¿Estás bien?- me tomó por los hombros. Yo no le veía, esa cosa se acercaba cada vez más al suelo. La mirada de Edward siguió la mía y momentos después el empezó a reír. Agité mi cabeza y le miré _¿Qué demonios?_

_-_Isabella tranquila- dijo -Es una persona que está simplemente haciendo un salto de paracaídas- explicó

Abrí la boca para hablar. Me sentía idiota. Miré de nuevo hacia arriba y pude ver como una franja de color naranja se extendía a las espaldas de quien fuera que estuviera saltando

Giré mi vista hacia Edward -Pero yo pensé que...- señalé hacia el cielo

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que habías visto un ovni?

Entorné mis ojos -No es gracioso. Sabía que era una persona pero...- suspiré -Da igual. Vamos

Me subí a la camioneta de nuevo y Edward me siguió.

-Oye, lo siento. No quería reírme de ti- se disculpó

Sonreí -No, está bien, no estoy molesta. Sólo me asuste

Edward asintió -De todas formas perdón- se giró y encendió el auto aponiéndonos de nuevo en marcha

-¿Y cómo es ese salto de paracaídas?- pregunté luego de unos minutos

-La persona salta desde un avión y cuando se encuentra a cierta altura del suelo abre el paracaídas. Es fácil

Yo había oído hablar de eso y lo había visto en películas pero... siempre imaginé que saltabas ya con el paracaídas abierto -¿Tu... tu lo has hecho?- inquirí

-Varias veces, si- contestó

Abrí mi boca -¿Y qué se siente?

Me miró un segundo –Es muy... estimulante

-¡Qué genial!- grité

-Te prometo que te llevaré dentro de poco para que saltes y veas lo que se siente- dijo

-¡Edward no! ¡Yo sólo dije que me parecía emocionante! No tengo idea de cómo se salta ni nada- respondí y me pregunté si había hablado demasiado fuerte

-Te traeré algún día y punto- dijo

Me moví sobre el asiento -¿Quieres matarme verdad?- susurré a modo de broma

Él apretó el volante y fijó aún más sus ojos al frente -No vuelvas a decir eso Isabella, por favor

Alcé mis cejas -Bien- contesté

OoO

Eran las siete de la noche. Edward conducía de regreso a casa. Aparcó la camioneta en el garaje y entramos.

Mis pies dolían... y eso que no había llevado tacones.

Edward me guió directamente hasta el cuarto en el que habíamos dormido la noche anterior. Depositó las bolsas en el suelo y cerró la puerta. Le miré interrogante. Sus ojos estaban casi negros... estaba excitado.

-He estado todo el día sin ti Isabella. Te necesito ahora

Comencé a respirar por la boca agitadamente. La Madrastra estaba mordiéndose los labios.

Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla -Desnúdate para mí- susurró en mi oído. Mi pulso se aceleró a niveles máximos. ¿Que me desnudara?

-Obedéceme- dijo

Asentí trague saliva. Entonces Edward se alejó y se sentó en la cama. Bajo su intensa mirada color esmeralda me llevé las manos a la espalda y bajé lentamente el cierre. Me deshice del tirante del vestido y los bajé despacio.

-No llevas sostén- musitó

Seguí con lo mío. Deslicé el vestido hasta mis pies y luego me saqué las bailarinas. Ambas cosas las empujé a un lado y quedé sólo en mis bragas de encaje blanco. Enganché mis dedos en el elástico y comencé a bajarlas, las lancé con mi pie hacia algún lugar desconocido. Empecé a jugar con mis dedos, esperando las instrucciones de Edward . Él se levantó y caminó hasta el enorme espejo del tocador.

-Ven aquí- musitó

Una vez estuve con él, me tomó el mentón y miró a mis ojos -Te dije que te demostraría cuán hermosa eras- entonces me puso de frente en el espejo

-Mírate- dijo -Eres hermosa. Eres Venus, Afrodita... una diosa- se puso a mis espaldas y con una mano acarició mi pezón. Eché mi cabeza para atrás. Su mano bajó hacia mi vientre y lo acarició. Ese simple y adorable toque ya me tenía húmeda. Su mano pasó hasta mi muslo y dibujo un círculo ahí una y otra vez.

-Tu piel es suave- dijo en mi oído -Adoro tus lunares...- Señaló el lunar que había en el extremo izquierdo de mi cadera y luego el que tenía en mi seno derecho -Tu cabello es largo y sedoso- lo acarició -Siempre hueles a fresa y flores- aspiró en mi cuello y dejó un beso. Yo hiperventilaba. _Oh por Dios... _Cómo me ponían sus palabras. Su dedo medio acarició mi pubis y bajó hasta mi clítoris

-Hmm...- susurré con los ojos cerrados. Edward comenzó a hacer lentos círculos, mordí mi labio – Edward... por favor- imploré

-Lo sé nena, lo sé- contestó. Me puse de frente hacia él y me arrastró hacia la pared. Sentí frío en mi espalda al estar contra el muro. Él me besó y mordió el cuello y bajó a mis pechos. Se arrodilló frente a mí y lamió mi vientre. Un espasmo de placer estremeció mi columna. _Oh mi..._

Arremolinó su lengua en mi ombligo dándome pequeños mordisquitos.

-¡Dios!- jadeé

Mordisqueó por última vez y entonces sentí su aliento en mi sexo. Supe de inmediato lo que iba a hacer. Tomó mi pierna por debajo de mi rodilla y la subió a su hombro. Me sentí totalmente expuesta y mojada. Edward aspiró...

-Hueles exquisito- musitó. Sentí como besaba mi monte de Venus y bajaba hasta mis labios. Su lengua se abrió paso y rodeó mi pequeño botón. Me arqueé contra la pared, enredé mis manos en el cabello de Edward y lo empujé hacia mí para que continuara. Hacía movimientos con su lengua una y otra vez. Sentí un beso húmedo en mi entrada. Mi vista se nubló, aquello era inaguantable.

Su dedo era una tortura lenta y agotadora. Metía y sacaba. Gemía bajito, más bien como el ronroneo de un gato. Empecé a empujar mi cadera hacia él, quería liberarme de una vez por todas.

Oí la boca de Edward succionar cada vez más fuerte. A ese ritmo mi orgasmo no quedaría muy lejos.

-Edward- apoye la cabeza en la pared. Ondulaba mis caderas buscando mayor contacto con su dedo.

Jalé su cabello con fuerza, mi orgasmo estaba cerca. Él descubrió sus dientes y mordió suavemente. Eso bastó para que yo estallara inminentemente.

-¡Ahh!-. Gemí. Mis piernas perdieron fuerza, estaba a punto de caer. De inmediato Edward se levantó y me cargó, mis piernas automáticamente se enroscaron a su alrededor. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y con urgencia desabrochó su cinturón, bajó su cierre entrando rápidamente en mí.

-Joder- gimió

Me agarré de sus hombros mientras absorbía sus embestidas.

-Siempre tan... ¡mierda!... tan estrecha- Edward puso las manos a los costados de mi cabeza y se impulsó con más fuerza. Lo sentía hasta el fondo de mis entrañas.

-Oh... si- jadeé – Así...

Mi espalda chocaba con la pared dolorosamente, pero no importaba. No sentía nada más que sólo placer. Hacer el amor con Edward era la gloria. Siempre sería la gloria. El sujetó mis nalgas y se ayudó a adentrarse más y más profundo en mí.

-Mi Bella- susurró -Mía, mía, mía

-Siempre- contesté

Me besó como si lo necesitara para respirar. Su lengua acariciaba la mía y se adentraba en perfecta sincronía con sus embestidas.

-¡Ah Bella! - jadeó -Eres tan... ¡Cristo!

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire. Mi vagina comenzó a contraerse a su alrededor, quería estallar y gritar.

-¡Mierda si!- empujo tres veces más antes de que los dos llegáramos al clímax juntos. Temblaba como gelatina. El placer estaba ahí. Ahogué mis gemidos en el cuello de Edward mientras lo mordía.

Cuando se hubo menguado todo él caminó conmigo aun en brazos hasta la cama y me depositó ahí, tapándome con las sábanas

-Te amo- dijo metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Se tumbó a mi lado y quedó su rostro frente al mío.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo siempre- musitó

-Yo también- contesté feliz ante sus palabras. Vacilé un segundo -Ehmm... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante

-¿Cuál es tu pasado en Londres? Es decir, me has dicho que antes tenías una vida allá pero nunca me has contado realmente

Apretó los labios -No es momento para hablar de eso- contestó con voz grave, pero esa vez no me dejé intimidar. Me incorporé en la cama al igual que él.

-Dime algo Edward. Tan sólo dime un poco de ti. Un poco- pedí

Me mira, en sus ojos existe un profundo y hondo dolor.

-¿Y arruinar este fin de semana? No- contestó

-Edward, siento que he vivido tanto a tu lado, pero en realidad ha sido tan poco tiempo... dime algo, déjame conocerte. Estoy cansada de que te encierres en tu mundo y me dejes afuera

Suspira sonoramente y pasa sus manos por el sedoso cabello

-Gente ha muerto por mi culpa y jamás he sentido un poco de remordimiento

_¿Qué? ¿? ¿? ¿?_

Le miré, asustada -¿A qué te refieres?

Y su mirada se perdió en el tiempo... -En dos ocasiones... las novias que tenía se suicidaron al poco tiempo de estar conmigo. Yo estaba con ellas pero en realidad no quería estarlo. No les prestaba atención, nunca les decía algo agradable y a veces era cruel con mis palabras hacia ellas. Terminaron un día por amenazarme diciendo que se matarían y no me importó, aún cuando ellas cumplieron su promesa- sus ojos regresaron a mí y analizaron mi rostro

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó desesperado cuando yo ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin emitir palabra – Isabella dime algo- exigió

Encogí los hombros -Es triste...- susurré -y terrible

-¿Te... te irás?- el tono de su voz era de pánico

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡No!- grite -Sólo estoy diciendo que es triste lo que me has contado pero... entiendo

Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraba incrédulo -¿Me entiendes?

-Si, a mi parecer tú no deberías de sentir que eso te hace culpable de algo. Si ellas, que en paz descansen, se suicidaron no fue tu culpa. Lo hicieron porque no se querían a sí mismas y Edward...- suspiré -Yo jamás me mataría por el simple hecho de que un chico me trata de modo indiferente o que es cruel en sus palabras. Así que tranquilo, tú no tienes la culpa- le sonreí acariciando su mejilla

El tenía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Edward no tenía expresión alguna. ¿Habría dicho algo malo?

Su ceño se frunció -¿Por qué Isabella?- murmura

-¿Porque, qué?

-Eres tan comprensiva y dulce conmigo... no te merezco- niega

Me arrodillo en la cama y toco su cara -¡Hey!- le llamé -No vuelvas a decir que no me mereces ¿de acuerdo? Tú no sé qué crees de mí... pero no soy perfecta, no soy un ángel ni nada. Sólo te amo y nada más. Yo también he hecho cosas malas alguna vez.

El se giró hacia mí, retándome -¿A si? ¿Qué tipo de cosas malas?

Abrí la boca para contestar -Una vez le mentí a mamá para que me dejara ir a una fiesta... le aventé huevos a la casa del vecino... provoqué que mi amiga se cayera y una vez casi incendio la cocina de Reneé

-¿Y? Todo eso lo hace cualquier adolescente. No tiene nada de malo

-¡Está bien! ¡Acepto que no son cosas tan malas pero en todo caso tú no tienes la culpa de nada! ¿Bueno?

Edward me sonrió, resignado -Olvídalo ya. Mejor vamos a dormir

Decidí no pelear más con él y le hice caso. Me acosté y me tapé con las sábanas. Oí como el suspiraba triste

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-Mis dos días de gloria contigo se han acabado. Mañana tendremos que regresar al maldito trabajo.

Sonreí -Podemos volver a hacer esto en las vacaciones de Navidad. No falta mucho

-Supongo- contestó

Me abracé a él y lo tiré en la cama -Déjalo ya Edward. Hace unos momentos estabas feliz, quiero que sigas así. Quita esa cara- le besé en los labios y me recosté en su pecho. Edward apagó la luz y besó mi cabeza, minutos después su respiración se relajó. Estaba dormido.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Valoré enormemente el hecho de que Edward hubiera accedido a contarme algo de su pasado. Pero si las cosas habían sido así como el me las contaba, entonces él no tenía razones, o al menos eso creía, no tendría que sentirse culpable en absoluto. Sentía pena por esas chicas ¿tan tristes estaban como para suicidarse por él? No quería pensar en eso ahora. No quería.

OoO

Empecé a tener un sueño.

Edward estaba a mi lado, ambos sentados dentro de un avión que volaba a varios metros sobre el suelo.

-Es hora- dijo -Vamos a saltar

Me levanto emocionada. Tengo mi traje especial, al igual que Edward.

Edward coloca una mochila en mis hombros y me sonríe.

La puerta del avión se abrió, el viento golpeó mi cara y agitó mi cabello. Edward me mira y toma fuerte mi mano.

-Todo saldrá bien. Mi Bella. Sólo diviértete. Tempus fugit ¿lo recuerdas?- Asiento

Respiro una vez, dos veces...

Las nubes se ven inmensamente acolchonadas. Creo que me he quedado sin estómago.

Blancanieves ha sufrido un ataque y yace desmayada en el bosque mientras que la Madrastra aplaude, divertida y entonces salto y me siento libre. Como un ave en pleno vuelo sobre las cordilleras de los Andes...

OoO

En medio de la noche me desperté, estaba agitada, ese sueño había sido emocionante... sentía una extraña sensación por todo mi cuerpo... como si aún estuviera en el aire, como en mi sueño. Agité la cabeza. Vaya que me habían afectado las palabras de Edward al decirme que algún día yo saltaría de un avión... ¡Qué emoción! Tomé mi celular de la mesita de noche. Una de la mañana. Me quité las cobijas de encima y me percaté de que Edward no estaba a mi lado. Me puse de pié y me dirigí al baño. Al salir me decidí en ir a buscar a Edward, me puse una bata negra que había hallado en el clóset. Encendí la luz de las escaleras, casi no alumbraba, bajé con cuidado de no tropezar con mis propios pies.

Recorrí la mitad de la casa pero no daba indicios de estar por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de rendirme y regresar a la habitación, era seguro que estaba aquí en la casa, pero yo aún no la conocía del todo bien y no quería andar por ahí de mirona. Distinguí a lo lejos, muy lejos, un pequeño resplandor, caminé hacia allá, la puerta estaba entreabierta y había algo de música nacer, detrás de esa puerta hecha de roble rojizo. Toqué con los nudillos, nadie me contestó, intenté por segunda vez y nada y entonces entré. Edward estaba sentado al fondo en una silla de la reciente descubierta , biblioteca. Él estaba al fondo, con unas hojas en el brazo del sofá, un lápiz en la mano y espera... ¡una guitarra en las piernas!

Tenía los ojos cerrados y simplemente acariciaba las cuerdas del instrumento. Me acerqué a él con pasitos ligeros, pero cuando esta casi llegando hasta él, abrió los ojos de golpe. Di un brinquito hacia atrás.

-Isabella- me llamó con voz suave -¿No estabas dormida?- dejó entonces la guitarra a un lado, sobre el suelo

Me sonrojé al instante -Es que... me levanté al baño y no estabas en la cama así que... decidí buscarte. Lo siento si te he interrumpido

Él me sonrió con esa boca suya que me derretía -Para nada

-Ehmm... ¿estabas tocando la guitarra?- la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de retenerla

Arrugó el ceño -Un poco, si- contestó

-¿Podrías tocar un poco para mi?

-No creo que sea buena idea por ahora- susurró

No pude evitar poner rostro de decepción, me moría por ver tocar a Edward la guitarra, pero decidí no insistir más. Si él no quería que yo lo viera, pues estaba bien.

Entonces se levantó y caminó hacia mí, pero pasó a mi lado, se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Con mi manos a la espalda y levanté la vista a mirar la biblioteca porque, aquello era en verdad una biblioteca como de cuento. El suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra color azul marino, los estantes de madera eran oscuros y estaban tapizados de libros, no cabía ni uno más, los estantes iban del suelo al techo, midiendo cuanto menos, tres metros. Había sillones de cuero vino y el escritorio tenía una sola silla rodante de cuero negro, una laptop encima y una lámpara de estudio. Todo era hermoso.

Entonces los acordes de una canción desconocida empezaron a llenar el espacio. Edward se puso frente a mí y como todo un caballero de época se inclinó y me ofreció su mano.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza Isabella?

Podía percibir mi rostro. Ojos abiertos, barbilla en el suelo -¿Yo?- me sentí idiota luego de preguntarlo

-No veo a nadie más aquí, además tú me debes un baile

Me mordí el labio y entonces acepté su mano. Se acercó a mí, tomó mi cintura, entonces la letra se dejó oír. La canción estaba en español, yo no entendía mucho pero la melodía era hermosa.

Azul, líneas en el mar, que profundo  
y sin domar acaricia una verdad.  
Eh, tú, no lo pienses más,  
o te largas de una vez o no vuelves nunca hacia atrás.

Edward y yo nos movíamos de un lado para otro, danzando en círculos por toda la estancia. El tiempo no pasaba, no existía, en ese momento el tiempo no se fugaba, ni se escondía como las sombras, se había parado.

Se dejaba llevar, se dejaba llevar por ti,  
no esperaba jamás y no espera si no es por ti.

Nunca la oyes hablar, sólo habla contigo y nadie más,  
nada puede sufrir, que él no sepa solucionar.

Me pegué al pecho de Edward y cerré los ojos, sólo siguiendo sus pasos. ¡Oh la vida era tan perfecta ahora! Sentía su aliento en mi cabeza, el puso una mano en mi espalda, estábamos bailando abrazados.

Temor, alcohol de quemar,  
pon tus manos a volar o en tus ojos el terror.

La voz que salía del complejo aparato de sonido era masculina, pero suave. Acento latino.

Azul, vuelve a reflejar y fundido con el sol  
reina un sueño con sonido a mar. Se dejaba llevar.

Un tamborazo suave finalizó la canción y me reincorporé, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Edward.

-Ojalá que este fin de semana no acabara nunca- susurró

Nos separamos y él se dirigió al estéreo y lo apagó.

-¿Te ha gustado la canción?- preguntó

Encogí los hombros -Era español, así que no tengo idea de lo que habla, pero la música era muy buena y me ha servido para saldar mi cuenta contigo

Sonrió y asintió -La canción se llama "Se dejaba llevar por ti"- se dirigió a su escritorio y me tendió una hoja blanca -Esta es la traducción de la canción

La leí rápidamente, la letra, aunque hermosa y sentimental no parecía tener un sentido fijo para mí

-La cancón habla de las drogas, la adicción que generan al grado que llegas a amarlas- a pesar de su explicación seguía sin entender

-Tú eres mi droga Isabella, me he vuelto tan adicto a ti, te amo de un modo enfermizo

Me deshicieron sus palabras. _Oh mi... _Blancanieves ha muerto con esa declaración, se lleva una mano al pecho de modo teatral y se desmaya e incluso la dura y sexual Madrastra ha caído enamorada.

No tenía palabras para contestar -Gracias- susurré. Vale, soy idiota -Yo... también te amo demasiado

Edward se acercó y besó mi frente -Yo más. Ahora anda, vamos a dormir

De pronto, me asusté -Edward... ¿a qué hora tenemos que irnos de aquí para llegar a tiempo a la empresa?

Negó -No te preocupes, podemos llegar a la hora que queramos- abrí la boca para protestar, pero puso su dedo frente a mi boca para callarme -Sin embargo, podemos decir que llegamos de un viaje del extranjero para que no sospechen

Asentí -Está bien- contesté

Ambos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la recámara, Edward se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura. Estaba cansada, el sueño había regresado a mí y al instante me dormí

-Quédate conmigo, Mi Bella- susurró él antes de que yo cerrara los ojos por completo.

OoO

A veces no entiendo por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido. Por ejemplo hoy no lo entiendo en absoluto. ¡Maldito tiempo, te detesto! Estaba en la ducha enjuagándome el pelo, cerré las llaves y me enrollé en la toalla. Edward estaba en la habitación, frente al tocador, arreglándose la corbata. Oh delicia, delicia, delicia. Me acerqué poco a poco a él, se giró hacia mí y me sonrió

-¿Está bien puesta?- señaló su cuello

Levanté mis manos y la ajusté un poco más -Ahora está perfecta- contesté

Sus ojos una vez más parecían nobles y tiernos, se inclinó y besó mi boca de inmediato profundizando el beso. Oh si... el ataque de irresponsabilidad me había llegado de nuevo y no quería ir a trabajar hoy

-Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí hoy- susurré a modo de broma una vez nos separamos

-Podemos hacerlo- dijo de inmediato

Rodé los ojos -Era una broma Edward, bueno, tal vez no del todo pero no iba en serio

Suspiró -Bien, anda, vístete antes de que me lance sobre ti

Le saqué la lengua y corrí a abrir el clóset, una vez más Edward había colgado la ropa que tenía para mí en su casa y que había comprado sin decirmelo. Al principio me enojé. Con toda la ropa que me había "regalado" se podría llenar un clóset. Saqué un vestido negro de Mango, con transparencias en la parte superior del pecho y cuello de Peter Pan. Me colé en los tacones con encaje negro transparente. Los sentí incómodos, luego de haber pasado el fin de semana sin tacones ponérselos era aun martirio.

Sentí la vista de Edward mientras me vestía, le sonreí, pasé de largo al baño. Me dejé el cabello suelto y apenas me maquille. Me puse el abrigo encima y estaba lista.

-Podemos irnos- avisé

Edward asintió -Pues vámonos- tomó las llaves del Aston de la mesita de noche y mi mano. Él estaba enfundado en un traje gris, corbata azul, abrigo negro encima. ¿Por qué era tan guapo? -Pero antes tenemos que comer algo

Bajamos a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un sándwich para él y otro para mí.

-Come- ordenó. Lo acabé en tiempo récord, no sabía que estuviera tan hambrienta, estábamos sentados en la barra y Edward frente a mí, por primera vez lo vi desayunar. Él tomaba café y yo jugo.

Cuando terminamos me iba a poner a fregar los platos, pero Edward no me dejó

-Está bien Isabella. Vendrán a limpiar la casa hoy

Dicho eso nos fuimos al garaje y nos montamos en el Aston. Eran las seis y media de la mañana y el cielo estaba todavía oscuro, hacía frío, puse la calefacción.

Luego de diez minutos sin que él ni yo dijéramos una palabra, oí como el suspiraba

-Quiero que... te quedes más tiempo en mi apartamento- volteé la vista

-No puedo- contesté

-Sólo una semana más- pidió

Mordí mi labio -Ya serían dos semanas viviendo contigo. Si nos vuelven a ver llegar juntos todos los días durante una semana en el trabajo, empezarán a sospechar.

-Eso no es lo que te preocupa- no era una pregunta. Aumentó la velocidad del auto a 130 km/h. -Lo que pasa es que no te gusta vivir conmigo

-¡No es eso!- grité -Es sólo que... ¿y si acepto otra semana contigo luego qué?

Encogió los hombros -Te pediré otra semana más

-Me estás pidiendo prácticamente que me mude contigo- alcé una ceja

-Si

-No puedo entonces, Edward, necesito mi espacio. No puedo vivir contigo aún

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo mi vida. Por ejemplo, cuando Alice o Rosalie vayan a visitarme ¿qué? ¿Entrarán a tu departamento? Me sentiría sumamente incómoda.

-No me importaría

-Déjame pensarlo- contesté -Por favor

Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios

-Hey, no es un sí- le señalé con un dedo

-Tengo mis medios para convencerte por completo

Reprimí contestarle. No quería discutir con él ahora.

Llegamos luego de dos horas a la empresa, a las nueve en punto, Edward aparcó el Aston.

-Llegamos- suspiró

Sonreí triste -Hora de trabajar otra vez- susurré -Gracias por este fin de semana Edward, ha sido el mejor, por llevarme a conocer el mar y por probar mi miedo a las alturas, por bailar conmigo... por todo

-No tienes que dar las gracias- besó la comisura de mis labios -Prometo que se volverá a repetir dentro de muy poco

Nos subimos al ascensor, Edward me tomó la mano con fuerza y me arrinconó besando mi cuello

-Edward... ahora no- gemí -Nos van... a ver

Él no hacía caso, con una mano subió mi vestido y acarició mi pierna -Estás usando medias Isabella- advirtió

-Si- contesté

-Sería capaz de hacerte el amor aquí mismo- susurró sobre mi cuello, subió más el vestido, sus manos cada vez más cerca de mi entrepierna, muy lento, como si fuera el toque suave de una pluma, me alarmé

-Edward... ¡no!

-Oh... ¿por qué?

Me daba vergüenza decirlo, pero tenía que pararlo -Me ha... bajado el periodo hoy- me sonrojé

-No me importa, no le temo a la sangre- rió

Puse mis manos en su pecho -¿Por favor?

Bufó. Se separó de mí justo en el momento en que el timbre del ascensor sonó, anunciando nuestra llegada y las puertas se abrieron.

OoO

_**Canción: Videogames**_

_**Artista: Lana Del Rey**_

_***Los Alpes: Importante cadena de montañas situada en Europa Central.**_

_***Mont Blanc: Es el punto culminante de los Alpes, siendo el más alto, con una altura de 4 810,45 metros.**_

_***Videogames: La canción, según Lana Del Rey trata sobre la relación que tuvo ella con un novio que era adicto a los videojuegos. Pero en general, la canción habla de las simples cosas con las que uno, al estar enamorado se divierte y como ve todo bien y es feliz a lado de esa persona. Es una canción alegre que habla de las relaciones.**_

_**¡Uy! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si.**_

_**Chicas y chicos, dejenme sus reviews, añadan alerts y favoritos Entren a Youtube y escuchen Videogames (canción preciosa que en mis ratos libres canto) y también Se dejaba llevar por ti (otra bonita canción).**_

_**Entren al BLOG, ya saben que ahí les dejo ¡todo! Fotos, música, caps...**_

_**Espero que les guste, aquí un cachito del adelanto, el resto en el Blog:**_

OoO

Rachel se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la vieja habitación... Sonrió de manera sombría... Su juventud seguía allí... intacta. Era delgada y su piel firme. Reacomodó su postura y salió de ahí con rumbo a Cullen Corp.

_Es hora de que me devuelvas mi vida Edward Cullen, incluyéndote a ti en ella. _Pensó

OoO

Caminaba a través del pasillo. No veía a Edward por ningún lado. Había una puerta medio abierta y pude contemplar que era su estudio. Entré pensando que él estaba ahí, revisé el lugar pero no había nadie.

Me acerqué a su escritorio y vi entonces una libreta pequeña con las tapas ajadas, mordí mis labios, dudando, un momento. Llevé mis dedos a la pasta y leí la primera página.

_Lunes 1 de enero, 2007_

_Querido diario..._

_Tal vez soy yo... me ha dicho que soy..._

Cerré los ojos. Esto estaba mal... no podía seguir leyendo.

OoO

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!- me gritó -¡Dime ahora mismo si has leído ese diario!- Edward tenía los ojos casi negros y sus manos crispadas en puños

-Yo...- traté de decir, su comportamiento me asustaba -No quise...

OoO

_**Un besote a todos y todas. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	16. A La Sombra De Los Fantasmas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Nenas! ¿No me maten bueno? Sé que tarde demasiado... otra vez, y me siento terrible, pero es que les contaré algo... Estoy participando en un concurso de Fanfiction Deluxe y estoy escribiendo una historia aparte de esta ¡estoy sobre tiempo! Historia que prometo publicaré aqui una vez acabe el concurso.**_

_**Bueno, mil gracias a todas las que comentan y añaden alerts y favoritos, también a las fantasmas. Todos y todas ustedes son la alegría de mi vida.**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta Beakis por corregir este capítulo. Un besototote nena.**_

_**No os entretengo más. A leer.**_

"Todos necesitan alejarse un tiempo" La oí decir

"De los otros"

Hasta los amantes necesitan unas vacaciones  
Alejados de los otros

Tenme ahora  
Es difícil decir lo siento  
Solo quiero quedarme

Después de todo lo que hemos atravesado  
Lo haré por ti. Lo prometo

Y después de todo lo que ha sido, dicho y hecho  
Tu eres una parte de mi que no puedo dejar ir

No podría estar de pie si estuviera lejos  
Solo por un día  
De tu cuerpo  
No querría ser alejado  
Allá lejos  
De la persona que amo

Tenme ahora  
Es difícil decir lo siento  
Solo quiero quedarme  
Tenme ahora  
Realmente quiero decirte lo siento  
No podría dejarte ir

Capítulo 16: A La Sombra De Los Fantasmas

Kate y Jessica tenían una mirada de sorpresa y confusión, y con toda razón, tenía una semana que ambas nos veían llegar juntos. Bajé el rostro para que no vieran mi sonrojo. Si las puertas se hubieran abierto un segundo antes abrían visto a Edward acariciando mi pierna por encima de las medias.

Con un paso al frente Edward salió del elevador y yo detrás de él, de inmediato tomé asiento en mi escritorio. Jessica y Kate seguían con la vista fija en nosotros mirándose entre sí cada vez que podían. Edward se giró hacia ellas y les alzó una ceja

-¿Es que hoy no tienen trabajo que hacer?- dijo con voz autoritaria

Ellas agitaron la cabeza y se volvieron a sus asuntos. Edward se metió a su oficina cerrando la puerta. Suspiré, por lo menos no me había pedido que me quedara con él todo el día otra vez.

Fijé mi vista en la computadora y empecé a trabajar, miré el reloj y fruncí el ceño. Se suponía que Alice ya debería de haber llegado. Eran las ocho con cinco y si se demoraba más Edward se molestaría mucho con ella. _Tú has llegado más tarde... _me recordó Blancanieves.

Empecé a cuadrar la agenda de Edward para ese día, entonces el timbre de ascensor sonó y por el salió una muy agitada y a la moda Alice. Traía el atuendo digno de una diseñadora. Aunque me alegró verla fingí una cara de enojo.

-¡Belli! ¡Apenas he llegado!- dijo aterrizando sobre mi escritorio un tanto agitada

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui hasta ella

-Alice es increíble que llegues tarde en tu primer día de trabajo. Él te va a matar- susurré para que ni Jessica ni Kate escucharan

-Lo sé, perdón- contestó -Pero es que quería venir perfecta y me he demorado más tiempo del adecuado

Le dediqué una sonrisa -Te comprendo Alice, pero él no. Ahora más vale que te anuncie para que Edward te diga lo que tendrás que hacer

Me acerqué al escritorio y apreté el botón que me conectaba directo a la oficina de él.

Carraspeé -Señor, la señorita Alice está aquí- dije

-Dile que pase- contestó de inmediato con voz dura

Me giré hacia Alice

-Él está enojado- susurré -Más vale que entres ahora mismo

Asintió y se acercó a mí -¿Nadie en la empresa sabe de lo tuyo con Edward verdad?- dijo en mi oído

Negué -Ni pensarlo

-Ok- contestó antes de abrir la puerta de presidencia y desaparecer tras ella. Mientras iba de nuevo a mi asiento hice una oración en silencio por Alice, la necesitaría.

Seguí con mi trabajo. Escribí en limpio un informe para los ejecutivos de la empresa para anunciarles que Cullen Corp. tenía un nuevo contrato con una marca de ropa de alto renombre.

Luego de media hora Alice aún no salía y me estaba preocupando. Me vi tentada de tocar con los nudillos a la puerta pero desistí.

Cinco minutos después Alice salió igual de sonriente que como había llegado..

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté curiosa mientras le llamaba con la mano para que se acercara. Kate y Jessica se acercaron disimuladamente a nosotras para escuchar así que procuré hablar bajo y Alice también.

Encogió los hombros -Bueno, me ha hecho una llamada de atención diciéndome que no puedo llegar tarde y menos el primer día de trabajo y que no por ser novia de su hermano iba a soportar ese tipo de comportamiento conmigo- suspiró -Pero era de esperarse que me dijera eso, es que hasta yo estoy enojada conmigo misma por haber llegado tarde; por lo demás dijo que mi taller estaba en el piso 30, que allá hay un espacio con todas las telas en colores y formas que necesito y que tendré ayudantes para que no esté haciendo todo yo sola. En fin, dijo que yo tenía todo lo necesario en el taller y que me encargaría de diseñar la ropa que usarían las modelos durante la campaña del perfume. Sólo eso

-Ah- contesté -Bueno Alice pues bienvenida, sabes que soy tu amiga y aquí estoy para lo que quieras y ahora anda a trabajar

Sonrió -Muchas gracias Belli, estoy muy emocionada, ahora voy a ver qué tal está mi taller y de pasó iré a saludar a Jazz ¿el está en el piso de ventas no?

-Si

-Bien, pues entonces me voy ¿te veo en el almuerzo vale?- decía todo tan rápido...

-Si- volví a decir

Ella se giró dando un brinco para irse.

OoO

A media mañana Edward me llamaba a su oficina. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago al instante.

-¿Se puede?- pregunté entreabriendo la puerta

-Pasa- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y caminé hasta él.

-¿Dime?- inquirí

Él se levantó y rodeó el escritorio poniendo sus manos sobre él, de modo que había formado una cárcel a mí alrededor, con el escritorio a mis espaldas. Se inclinó hacia mí.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso?- preguntó

-Pensé que el beso ya te lo había dado esta mañana

-Pero quiero otro- sonrió de lado y apretó mis labios entre los suyos. Abrí mi boca para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran en un baile lento. Me retiré.

-Ahora sí ¿que querías?- pregunté otra vez

Alzó una ceja.

Rodé los ojos -No me digas que me llamaste porque querías besarme- reí

-En gran parte- contestó riendo. Luego quitó sus brazos dejándome libre -Quiero que le digas a Alice los requisitos que tiene que tener la modelo que será el rostro del perfume

Asentí -Ok, yo le digo

Alcé la vista hacia Edward, él estaba con sus ojos en mí en una expresión entre enojo y ¿arrepentimiento tal vez?

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar tan rápido el fin de semana?

Le sonreí y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo -Mi león- susurré -Ya te dije que podremos volver a estar juntos un fin de semana, deja de pensar en eso, yo no lo hago, porque aunque me encantó estar contigo por dos días enteros me hace feliz la sola idea de que estás aquí conmigo a menos de diez metros- me puse de puntillas, aún en los tacones no le alcanzaba, le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios -Ahora sonríe y trabaja- ordené jugando

-De acuerdo- regresó a su silla y empezó a escribir en su laptop

Me giré, abrí la puerta y salí de ahí después de mandarle un beso con la mano.

Caminé directamente hasta el ascensor y apreté el botón del piso 30.

El taller de diseño era enorme y sobrio. Las paredes blancas con algunas imágenes de modelos y marcas de ropa aquí y allá. Maniquís por doquier, rollos enormes de todos los tipos de tela que mi cabeza podría concebir, un mundo de tijeras, hilos, alfileres y agujas. Tres chicas, que supuse eran las ayudantes de Alice, me sonrieron.

Caminé un poco más al fondo y ahí estaba ella, trabajando sobre una mesa de madera con un metro en el cuello.

-¡Belli! ¡Qué milagro tenerte por aquí!- detuvo su trabajo y fue hasta mí

-¿Qué tal, que te ha parecido?- pregunté señalando alrededor

Ella puso sus palmas frente a ella -Todo perfecto, como Edward me dijo, todo lo que necesito está aquí, las ayudantes que tengo son muy buenas. Se llaman María, Jane y Ángela. Además no he querido perder más tiempo y me he puesto ya a hacer los bocetos de la ropa que van a utilizar las modelos. Edward me ha dicho que tengo que darle mis dibujos para que los apruebe y me dé luz verde para pasarlos a tela- tomó aire -Pero bueno, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Supongo que Edward ya te habrá dicho que necesitamos a una modelo ¿no?

-Si ¿por? Me dijo que tú me dirías que características tenía que tener la chica, te estaba esperando para eso

-Bueno, entonces necesitaremos a una modelo- le dije -Alice, la modelo que consigas desfilará el día de la inauguración de la campaña del perfume. Tiene que ser perfecta. Los requisitos son que tenga más de ocho años en el modelaje, de preferencia rubia y de ojos grises o azules ¿entendido?

Alice sonrió -Tranquila Belli, encontraré lo que necesitas. Tú tranquila ¿ok?

Asentí -Vale Alice- me giré lista para irme -Ah- alcé mi dedo índice -La empresa que lanzó el perfume es de origen británico, por lo tanto la modelo que consigas tiene que ser inglesa

-Si, está claro- contestó

-Yo le diré a una de las secretarias que mande a todas las agencias de modelaje el aviso. A más tardar las chicas estarán llegando mañana- susurré antes de salir de ahí.

OoO

Bostecé. Estaba ya que me moría del sueño. Eran las ocho de la noche. Alice había venido a despedirse de mí diciéndome que se iba con Jasper. Por la tarde habíamos salido a almorzar las dos, Edward se enojó un poco diciéndome que a él le hubiera gustado comer conmigo pero al final, me dejó ir.

Como siempre, Kate y Jessica se habían ido. Me levanté y entré a la oficina de Edward. Él estaba recogiendo ya sus cosas.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté

-Si- sonrió y caminó hacia mi -Vamos

Hicimos el recorrido hasta el auto en silencio, una vez nos montamos Edward encendió el auto sacándolo del estacionamiento y poniéndonos en el tráfico típico de un Lunes en Midtown.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu almuerzo con Alice?- me preguntó

-Bien- dije -Ella está muy emocionada con su trabajo Edward, gracias

Asintió -Me alegro

Llegamos al edificio de Edward y nos bajamos, no sin antes dejar que él abriera mi puerta. Mientras subíamos en el elevador sentí un aire extraño entre Edward y yo, una vibra rara. Las puertas se abrieron frente a la sala, salí antes que él, Edward encendió la luz.

-Ehm... voy a recoger mis cosas ¿bueno?- señalé hacia atrás

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello -¿Así que... si te irás?

Suspiré y mordí mi labio -Edward, no quiero discutir esto otra vez

-¿Y cuándo se supone que lo discutimos?- contraatacó

Rodé los ojos -Tú y yo quedamos en algo, yo me mudaría aquí contigo una semana y luego regresaría a mi apartamento. Eso fue lo que dijiste

Edward miró hacia abajo y luego alzó su vista -No quiero que te vayas

-Oh, ¿por favor?- pedí

-¿No te gusta estar viviendo conmigo cierto?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que me gusta pero necesito mi espacio, además, necesito pensar las cosas. Llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos y me parece muy precipitado mudarme aquí contigo permanentemente

-Sólo otra semana, sólo una- alzó un dedo

Sonreí de lado -Y luego me pedirás otra y otra y otra ¿verdad?

No contestó.

Negué -De verdad tengo que hacer esto Edward, voy por mis cosas

Y no esperé a que el hablara.

Fui directamente a la recámara y saqué del clóset la maleta que había traído conmigo. La puse sobre la cama y empecé a doblar la ropa, después de quitarla de los ganchos. Metí ropa interior, cepillo de dientes... absolutamente todo. Me senté un momento en la cama. Mi Madrastra por primera vez en la historia se veía a sí misma rogando porque me quedara una semana más con Edward y Blancanieves, que al parecer en ese momento no estaba de mi parte, la apoyaba. ¡Agh! En realidad no costaría mucho trabajo vivir una semana más con Edward... Una semana más de sexo increíble y desenfrenado antes de dormir, una semana más de estar con él a todas horas y contemplar su perfección, una semana más de que Edward me tratara como una princesa abriéndome las puertas del carro, besándome al despertar, preparándome el desayuno, almuerzos improvisados y llenos de besos en la oficina... Sonaba genial, más que eso, pero sabía que no podía... aún no.

Tomé la maleta y salí de la habitación. Caminé hasta la sala y dejé la maleta a un lado del elevador, sobre el suelo. Me giré.

-¡Edward!- grité

Caminé hasta la cocina pero no había nadie, entonces salí a la terraza pero tampoco estaba ahí

-¡Edward!- le llamé de nuevo pero no había contestación

Regresé entonces a la habitación, tal vez él había ido a buscarme y estaba ahí, pero tampoco. Me extrañe y entonces comencé a buscarlo por todas las habitaciones.

Caminaba a través del pasillo. No veía a Edward por ningún lado. Había una puerta medio abierta y pude contemplar que era su estudio. Entré pensando que él estaba ahí, revisé el lugar pero no había nadie.

Me acerqué a su escritorio y vi una libreta pequeña con las tapas ajadas, mordí mis labios, dudando, un momento. Llevé mis dedos a la pasta, comencé a leer la primera página.

_Lunes 1 de enero, 2007_

_Querido diario..._

_Tal vez soy yo... me ha dicho que soy..._ _ahh... ¿será verdad que soy muy fea?_

_Richard dice que no le gusta como visto, no lo entiendo, en verdad no lo entiendo..._

Cerré los ojos. Esto estaba mal... no podía seguir leyendo. Sentía que me estaba metiendo en algo que no debía. Ese diario podría ser de Rosalie o no lo sé... entonces alejé mi mano de la libreta tan sólo limitándome a cerrarla aunque esta se abrió al segundo por lo gastada que estaba. No le di importancia entonces a lo que había leído pues no le encontraba ningún sentido.

Salí del estudio dejando la puerta entreabierta, como estaba antes y me giré para seguir caminando por el pasillo, apenas di cinco pasos mi frente chocó con el pecho de Edward

-Aquí estás- me tembló la voz al decirlo. Estaba nerviosa, me sentía como una niña atrapada haciendo una travesura -No te encontraba- dije con voz más firme.

Edward entornó los ojos y miró a mis espaldas, hacia la puerta del estudio. Bajó la vista hacia mí.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

-¿Yo?- _soy idiota_ -Eh... yo nada, vine a buscarte pero al ver que no estabas he salido de ahí

Entonces, pasé de lado y caminé o más bien corrí hasta la sala, seguro Edward se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo y se enojaría con toda razón. Acababa de leer un diario que no sabía a quién pertenecía.

Los pasos de Edward estaban detrás de mí, pisándome los talones.

-Isabella- me llamó con voz contenida

No hice caso, agarré la maleta y me la puse al hombro -Edward, tengo que irme, estoy cansada- dije aún de espaldas a él.

-Isabella- volvió a decir. Los vellos de mí nuca se erizaron y sentí frío. Cerré los ojos y pasé saliva.

Blancanieves tenía un gesto de puro terror en el rostro y corría a esconderse detrás de un árbol mientras que la Madrastra se mordía las uñas nerviosa. ¡Perfecto! Especialmente ahora que necesito de su fuerza tiene miedo. ¡Cobarde!

-Es la última vez que te hablo Isabella, mírame- amenazó

Me armé de un valor que no tenía y le encaré mirándole lo más serenamente posible, aprovechándome del hecho de que el sillón se interponía entre nosotros y tendría oportunidad de correr en caso necesario

-¿Dime?- inquirí inocente

-¿Qué hacías en mi estudio?

-Ya te lo dije, buscarte, eso estaba haciendo

-¿Leíste mis cosas?

-No- mentí

-¿Segura?

-Si- volví a mentir

-¿No has leído entonces la libreta que había en mi escritorio?

No se me daba bien mentir, lo sabía -Bueno yo... en realidad no... Bueno si pero...

-¿Si la leíste entonces?- apretó los labios

-Ehm... ¿yo?- y vuelvo a ser idiota

-Si Isabella, tú, ¿has leído esa libreta?

Bajé el rostro y miré a los lados, esperando el milagro de que la tierra se abriera a mis pies y me llevara. Podía oír su respiración fuerte y pausada, estaba tratando de calmarse.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!- me gritó entonces al no recibir respuesta de mi parte -¡Dime ahora mismo si has leído ese diario!- Edward tenía los ojos casi negros y sus manos crispadas en puños

-Yo...- traté de decir, su comportamiento me asustaba -No quise...

Edward rodeó el sillón de la sala y se puso frente a mi -¡Maldición! ¿Puedes contestarme de una puta vez?

Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Él me asustaba. _¡Oh por qué! ¡Por qué tuve que ver ese diario! ¿Por qué era tan importante para Edward?_

La Madrastra ladeó la cabeza _¿él ha dicho "contéstame de una puta vez"?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. Entonces se levantó de su trono y alzó la cabeza. Al parecer había regresado su carácter.

Apreté la boca en una línea y le señalé con un dedo -A mi no me hables así- advertí

Edward alzó las cejas imperceptiblemente, estaba fuera de foco con mi reacción.

-Si Edward- dije entonces -Acepto de que estuvo mal entrar a leer esa libreta, pero eso no te da derecho de que me hables así.

-Entonces sí la leíste- reprochó

-Aún no termino- le callé -Entré a tu estudio para buscarte pero vi la libreta y me dio curiosidad, la abrí y leí sólo el primer párrafo que decía algo de que "A él no le gusta como visto" o algo así, al ir en el tercer renglón supe que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo así que dejé la libreta, no leí prácticamente nada. Así que te pido una disculpa por leer ese diario que no sé a quién demonios pertenece y tampoco me interesa saber, pero aún así háblame bien.

Suspiró -Lo siento- dijo -No quería hablarte así, me alteré demasiado, es que ese diario es...

Puse una mano frente a él -Está bien, no me interesa. Ahora si no te importa, me voy

Me giré y presioné el botón para pedir el elevador. En menos de un segundo Edward estaba detrás de mí.

-Isabella no quiero que te vayas así por favor, déjame llevarte

-No es necesario- contesté -Tomaré un taxi

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su boca en mi cuello...

-Edward- jadeé dejando caer mi cabeza para atrás -No hagas esto...- susurré

Sus manos se ciñeron con más fuerza a mi alrededor -Perdóname ¿si?- dijo en mi oído

Oh, estuve taaaan tentada de decir que si... pero es que en el fondo de mi la Madrastra seguía enojada y aunque se moría de ganas por sexo ella tenía dignidad. Lo detuve como pude, aún estaba de espaladas a él.

-Tengo que irme- dije y entonces el elevador se abrió con un pitido en frente mío -Buenas noches Edward

-Quédate conmigo Isabella- pidió y negué. Suspiró -Al menos dime que no estás enojada conmigo y que me perdonas

Me metí en el elevador y entonces me giré hacia él poniendo un pie en una de las puertas para evitar que se cerraran. Abrí mi boca -Estoy enojada como el infierno contigo Edward- apreté la boca -Pero si, disculpas aceptadas.

Agitó la cabeza -No era mi intención hablarte de esa forma Bella- _Bella..._ sólo me llamaba así en raras ocasiones y sonaba tan bien...

-Si, lo sé- le corté

-Quédate conmigo- pidió de nuevo

-No puedo, tengo que descansar

-¿Al menos un beso?

-No

-Entonces déjame llevarte

-No, tomaré un taxi, estaré bien

-Al menos llámame cuando llegues a tu departamento para que yo pueda estar tranquilo

Bufé -Sabes que no voy a hacer eso

Alzó una ceja -Pues más te vale que lo hagas si no quieres que siga al taxi que te llevará a casa

-Eres insoportable- reclamé y no obtuve contestación

-¿Qué tal un abrazo nada más? Lo necesito- imploró. La Madrastra alzó las cejas _Edward Cullen rogando...¡whoa!_

-No. Ya te dije que estoy enojada contigo y mucho- retiré mi pié para que el elevador se cerrara -Te veré mañana Edward

-Haré lo que sea para redimirme- musitó con voz sombría antes de que las puertas se cerraran ante él.

Cuando por fin su rostro dejó de estar a mi vista, cerré los ojos ¿Qué demonios se suponía que había sido todo eso? Blancanieves me susurraba una y otra vez que yo tenía la culpa por haber leído ese diario. La actitud de Edward había sido tan... salvaje. No entendía nada y lo peor de todo es que al siguiente día le pondría cara en la oficina y aún no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo. Estaba tan enojada... el fin de semana más perfecto de mi vida a lado de él, había estado tan feliz y relajado y ahora... de nuevo al mismo punto... peleados por tal vez una tontería. _En la cuerda floja por siempre... _dijo Blancanieves suspirando con la cara entre las manos.

Salí del edificio y con mi maleta en la mano esperé a un taxi, cuando vi uno le pare e indiqué que me llevara a casa.

Al llegar a mi edificio y entrar en el departamento sentí de inmediato una sensación de libertad, pero entonces también percibí el aroma a humedad que había en el espacio por estar tanto tiempo encerrado. Dejé mi maleta en la cama y abrí la ventana, me quedé unos segundos ahí viendo a la nada. Mis ojos se dirigieron al teléfono ¿Le haría caso a Edward? ¿Le llamaría?

No pude más y entonces lo tomé entre mis manos marcando el número de Edward. Al segundo pitido él contestó.

-¿Isabella?- su voz era de incertidumbre

Reí sin querer por su tono pero entonces me recompuse.

Carraspeé -Si Edward, esto... sólo llamaba para decirte que había llegado bien. Buenas noches- estuve a punto de colgar pero Edward habló

-Perdóname- susurró -No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo, soy un estúpido

-Tal vez lo seas un poco- contesté -Te veo mañana

-¿Isabella?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo nena, perdóname- y colgó

Me quedé más tiempo del necesario con el teléfono en la mano. Lo colgué.

Me pregunté si Edward sabía el poder que sus "te amo" tenían en mí y si así era ¿por eso lo había dicho antes de pedirme disculpas otra vez?

Cuando más o menos el olor a encierro se había ido cerré la ventana, saqué mi pijama, lavé mis dientes y me acosté en la cama... Por primera vez en toda una semana estaba yendo a la cama a dormir y no a hacer el amor con Edward y luego a dormir en sus brazos. La Madrastra me entornó los ojos.

Vale, ese no había sido un buen pensamiento.

Pasé mi mano por mi frente... sabía que no podía estar eternamente enfadada con Edward pero aunque pudiera no era capaz. Tenía que hablar con él y preguntarle por qué demonios ese diario era tan importante para él.

OoO

El avión con el destino Washington-New York se encontraba aterrizando en el JFK.

Jacob Black recogió sus maletas y salió para tomar un taxi.

-¿Algún hotel barato?- le preguntó al taxista

-Si, hay uno, ¿le llevo ahí?

-Por favor

Se alojó en un hotel que a causa de estar barato se estaba cayendo a pedazos. La pintura de las paredes estaba desvaída, las cenefas cuarteadas y el piso de madera rechinaba con cada paso. No le tomó mucha importancia. Sólo se quedaría unos cuantos días ahí, para él era suficiente con que tuvieran agua caliente.

Dejó la maleta en la cama, se quitó la playera y se puso una de franela.

Entonces de una maleta de mano sacó las fotos que le había mostrado al jefe de policía de Forks. Eran cuatro fotografías. Si bien no tenían muy buena calidad se podía apreciar el momento en el que Edward Cullen acosaba con su Volvo al auto de James y de cómo después el terrible accidente ocurría. Y por sobre todo, las fotos eran verdaderas.

Al día siguiente iría a Cullen Corp y hablaría con el presidente. Con Edward Cullen. Se preguntó entonces cuál sería la reacción de él cuando supiera que una persona, de clase media e insignificante como él lo era, tenía en sus manos la vida de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

Su ambición, toda la vida, había sido el dinero. Haber nacido en una familia pobre dentro de una reserva llamada La Push había contribuido a eso.

_Veamos qué tanto dinero podré sacarte Cullen... _

OoO

Sentía que había sido un total estúpido al haber dejado ese diario a la vista sobre su escritorio. Tuvo la necesidad de quemarlo. Por culpa de ese diario Isabella estaba enfadada con él. Se dirigió al pequeño bar que había en su estudio y se sirvió una copa de cognac, se sentó en su silla y paseó los dedos por la pasta.

Iba a leerlo... cada que lo hacía... era más bien como una especie de flagelación... como revivir los momentos en los que él no era Edward Cullen... no. Era revivir el tiempo en el que él era Richard Williams o Michael Morris... volver a ser Dorian Grey. Una especie de terapia en la que él se recordaba a sí mismo que jamás sería un buen hombre y que su pasado seguiría ahí hasta que él dejara de respirar.

Abrió la libreta y vio la primera página...

_A 5 de abril de 2005_

_Querido diario:_

_Mi nombre es Allison Suzanne Flanagan Bell y nací el 3 de abril de 1988. Como verás... hace dos días cumplí años pero nadie se acordó. Creo que mis padres están más ocupados salvando su matrimonio que salvando a su propia hija. Pero ya lo he superado, además no es como que me importe._

_No quiero contar mi vida completa porque no hay mucho que decir. Los chicos en el instituto son muy pesados conmigo... desde que me acosté con el capitán del equipo mi vida se complicó más. Él les ha dicho a todos y ahora en todo el colegio ya tengo fama de p..., estoy triste, no es lo que yo quería, pensé que él me quería en verdad y ahora ya no estoy segura de nada._

_Estoy aburrida, creo que iré a tomar algo. _

Y así terminaba la primera hoja, Edward se saltó hasta la página 100... Hasta esa página que él releía una y otra vez para encontrar de nuevo su error.

_23 de Diciembre de 2006_

_Querido Diario:_

_Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo siento que hay algo que en realidad quiero sentir. Hoy he acompañado a mamá a comprar las esferas de navidad... me perdí en el mall y entonces le vi... ¡Diablos! Él es tan guapo que no lo creo... me ha sonreído y ahí he caído. Me he acercado a él y le he dejado que acariciara mi mejilla ¿ha sido demasiado? No lo sé... Me ha dicho que se llama Richard Evans._

_Pero me ha invitado a salir ¡me ha invitado a salir! Tal vez sea que comience a creer en el amor a primera vista... ¿Qué tal si él es el amor de mi vida? ¿Y si me caso con él? Sé que me estoy emocionando demasiado pero... me siento tan bien el día de hoy._

_Bueno, después de todo parece que esta si será una buena navidad._

Edward cerró los ojos. Apenas recordaba ese día en el que había visto a Allison en el centro comercial. Ella había tropezado con él y él, viéndola como presa fácil le había sonreído y le había acariciado la mejilla preguntándole si estaba bien y luego invitarla a salir. Dio un trago a su copa dejando que el alcohol quemara su garganta y luego bajó la vista para seguir leyendo. La parte de la tragedia... cuando él empezó a ser la pesadilla de Allison.

_7 de Febrero de 2007_

_Querido Diario:_

_No sé cómo es que tengo fuerzas para escribir hoy... Le doy vuelta una y otra vez en mi cabeza y no entiendo, no entiendo dónde está el error._

_Él me grita y me habla mal, no me dice groserías pero no es amable conmigo y no sé cómo es que puedo soportarlo. A veces me digo a mí misma que la solución está en terminarlo pero cuando lo voy a hacer... veo su rostro... lo guapo que es y me enamoro de nuevo y desisto._

_Mis amigos dicen que está mal pero yo me enojo ¡no es su problema! Hoy le he preguntado si me quiere y el ha dicho que sí, que me quería tanto como se quiere a un perro. Bueno, tal vez sea cruel pero, a los perros algunas veces se les quiere mucho ¿no? No tengo idea de por qué él es así conmigo, si cuando le conocí era tan dulce..._

_¿Soy yo? ¿Es porque subí de peso? No lo creo... sólo he subido un kilo y no se me nota tanto.¿Será porque ya se me hizo una arruga en la frente? No lo creo... apenas se ve... ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Será que tiene otra? ¡No! ¡La mato! Los únicos momentos en los que él está cerca de mí es cuando hacemos el amor... bueno, yo así le llamo pero él dice que es... que él y yo follamos ¡Agh! Detesto la palabra... suena tan falta de cariño...Él me besa de vez en cuando y entonces yo me siento en la gloria. Sé que no escribo nada que concuerde... que todos son pensamientos revueltos pero así es exactamente como está mi corazón y mi cabeza ahora._

_¡Ups! Creo que él ha llegado, tengo que irme. Haber con qué humor le encuentro hoy..._

Edward apretó la mandíbula ¿cómo es que pudo ser tan cruel con todas esas pobres chicas? ¿Te quiero tanto como se quiere a un perro? ¿Qué jodido tipo de respuesta era ese? Suspiró y entonces leyó la última hoja escrita del diario... la última hoja que había escrito Allison minutos antes de... suicidarse.

_3 de Abril de 2007_

_Querido Diario:_

_Esta es la última ocasión en la que escribiré aquí... Esto es como un tipo de nota suicida..._

_He tomado la decisión... Richard cada vez es más bruto conmigo... y me aterra la idea de terminar con él, es como si mi hubiera vuelto enfermizamente adicta a él y a su maltrato. ¿Será que él algún día ame en verdad a alguien? Bueno, pues ojalá pudiera estar ahí para verlo si es que algún día pasa. Yo lo amo... pero también lo odio. Me encantaría ver el día que él se enamorara y entonces entienda el jodido dolor que siente el corazón cuando se hace. _

_Dicen que el odio es un matiz del amor, que es un derivado... entonces es cierto porque así como yo lo amo también le odio con todas mis fuerzas. Las pastillas en mi mano están listas...sé que es una manera patética de morir pero... ah... cómo son las cosas... ni siquiera puedo ser original en mi forma de morir. Creo que a estas alturas da igual._

_Espero que algún día Richard lea esto. Espero que se sienta culpable. Hace unos meses le he amenazado diciéndole que iba a matarme y lo único que me ha contestado ha sido "De acuerdo, pero aquí no, no quiero basura tirada en el suelo" Bueno, veremos si cuando me vea a mi sobre el suelo siga diciendo que soy basura._

_Mamá y papá están en un crucero por el Caribe, bueno, si hay algo que quiero decirles en este momento es que los quiero y que son en cierto modo, lo mejor de mi vida._

_No quiero aplazar más esto, me es más doloroso, estoy asustada. Bien, aquí va._

_Ah, se me olvidaba. Richard si alguna vez lees esto, esto es para ti: ¡Jódete maldito cabrón! ¡Te amo!_

_Espero que morir el día de mi cumpleaños sea algo original o por lo menos un poco. _

_Allison._

Edward dejó ver el asomo de una sonrisa. Si Allison hubiera podido verlo... cuando llegó al departamento y había entrado al baño, viendo a Allison tirada en el suelo; azul, fría y muerta su única expresión fue "Por lo menos no dejaste caer sangre querida" Entones lo único que había hecho fue cerrar la puerta del baño y tomar el diario de la cama en un simple acto de curiosidad sin saber que haber tomado el diario le había evitado de una búsqueda masiva de la policía por toda Inglaterra.

OoO

No quería despertar. Estaba cansada y tenía sueño, además tenía que ver a Edward en la oficina...

Arrastré mis pies fuera de la cama y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha. Al salir, me sequé el pelo con la secadora. Me dirigí al clóset y saqué un vestido color crema con alanes en los costados de las caderas, me lo puse y me vi en el espejo, me quedaba bien, me monté en unos tacones negros con varias correas de Dolce&Gabbana. Sujeté mi pelo en una coleta alta y me puse unos aretes largos color dorado.

Luego de maquillarme, tomar un vaso de leche porque no había nada más en mi nevera y lavarme los dientes, tomé finalmente mi abrigo y mi bolso café Hermés, saliendo al instante del apartamento.

Bajé las escaleras de la entrada del edificio mirando al suelo fijándome en no tropezarme con nada. Vi la hora en el Blackberry, era temprano, podía llegar a buena hora a la oficina. Mi cabeza dio vueltas cuando levante la vista y vi nada más y nada menos que el Aston. Edward estaba recargado sobre este, con traje negro y gafas de sol.

Alzé una ceja ¿Qué demonios...? Me acerqué con paso firme hasta él aunque por dentro Blancanieves se estuviera derritiendo ante la deliciosa visión de él en gafas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté con voz ruda

-Buenos días Isabella- dijo con sarcasmo

Rodé los ojos -¿Qué haces aquí?- volví a preguntar

-Vine a llevarte al trabajo- contestó abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-Gracias pero no. Me voy en metro- me giré y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria

Escuché la puerta del carro azotarse y segundos después a Edward tomándome por el brazo

-Isabella para esto por favor- dijo

Me di la vuelta y mordí mi labio -¿Parar qué Edward?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, por favor, no estés más enojada conmigo ¿si?

Negué -¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué simplemente deje pasar todo y te perdone? Pues no. Tú ayer me gritaste y dijiste "Contéstame de una puta vez" Yo a ti nunca...- le puse un dedo en el pecho -nunca te he hablado de ese modo y estoy segura como el infierno de que si lo hago me pondrás sobre tus rodillas y me castigarás por mi mal comportamiento ¿no es así?

-Si- cerró los ojos -Pero ya te dije que yo no quise hablarte así... entiéndeme, estaba muy enojado

-Te entiendo Edward, en verdad lo hago- contesté -Ahora suéltame o llegaré tarde

Edward me miró con ojos tristes -No me hagas esto Isabella, no te alejes de mí otra vez

_Oh mi... _Blancanieves tenía los ojos llorosos y un puchero en su boca y la Madrastra se mantenía indiferente con un brazo en la cintura y una ceja alzada.

-Edward- le susurré -No me voy a alejar otra vez, no te voy a pedir tiempo de nuevo, pero tú también entiéndeme a mí, no puedo dejar pasar lo de anoche así como así...

-¿Y por qué no?- jadeó -Te conté que mujeres se habían suicidado por mi culpa y me perdonaste y te mantuviste a mi lado; anoche... sólo perdí el control un segundo y mira, ahora no quieres ni verme

Era inútil hablar con Edward. Por más que le explicara nunca entendería. No dije nada, sólo suspiré y me zafé de su agarre

-Llévame a la empresa Edward- dije caminando de regreso al auto

Cual niño pequeño me sonrió y corrió a abrirme la puerta.

Me dejé caer en el asiento de cuero y puse mi bolso en mis piernas buscando algo inexistente sólo para evitar hablar con Edward. Él se montó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el Aston. El trayecto no era muy largo, pero si del tiempo suficiente como para que el silencio entre nosotros se volviera insoportable.

-¿Desayunaste algo?- preguntó

Cerré los ojos _¡Mierda! _-Un... ehm... un vaso de leche- contesté cohibida

Edward chasqueó la lengua -¿Acaso tengo que estar detrás de ti para que tú comas? ¿No te acuerdas de que el médico te dijo que debías comer correctamente?

-Si- musité -Las modelos candidatas para ser el rostro del perfume comenzarán a llegar hoy a las nueve- cambié de tema

-Me importan un comino las modelos. Llegando a la empresa bajas a la cafetería y comes algo- ordenó

Apreté los dientes, tuve ganas de decirle que yo sabía cuidarme pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Bien- dije simplemente

Edward estacionó el auto y no esperé a que me abriera la puerta. Salté fuera del Aston

-Gracias por traerme- dije y empecé a caminar

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió asustado -¿No tomarás el elevador conmigo?

-Me iré por las escaleras- contesté sin parar de caminar

Oí su risa y paré de golpe

-¿Vas a subir más de 60 pisos a pie?

_¡Maldición!_ Pensé, la Madrastra negaba _Genial Bella, más de 60 pisos en escaleras..._

-No- traté de sonar convincente -Pasaré a la cafetería y luego tomaré el ascensor

-¿No vas a venir conmigo?

-No- contesté y seguí con mi camino. Edward no protestó.

Me sentía como una total bruja por tratar a Edward así, pero él tenía que entender que yo no dejaría que él me hablara con groserías.

Pasé a la cafetería y compré un sándwich de ensalada de pollo y un café, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a tomarlo, hoy lo necesitaba.

Al llegar a mi escritorio había una pequeña tarjeta que se asomaba por debajo de la laptop. La tomé y la leí

_Isabella, perdóname por favor._

_No soporto que estés alejada de mí._

_E._

Me alarmé, Edward estaba completamente loco, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarme eso a la vista de Kate o Jessica? ¡Lo pudieron haber leído! Doblé el papel y lo metí en mi bolso.

-Isabella, el jefe nos dijo que entraras a su oficina en cuanto llegaras- habló Kate -Se veía muy enojado- pude ver el asomo de una sonrisa en su boca. Da igual.

Suspiré -Gracias Kate, ahora voy

Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en el respaldo del asiento. Me encaminé hacia la puerta de presidencia y la abrí sin tocar antes.

-Dígame jefe- dije enojada

Edward tenía la cabeza metida en unos papeles, me tendió uno de ellos sin siquiera mirarme. No me importaba. Así si él también se portaba enojado conmigo yo ya no me vería obligada a tratarlo mejor.

-Las modelos que se queden para el trabajo del perfume tienen que firmar esos contratos. Cuando lo hagan me los trae

_Así que otra vez hablándonos de usted..._

_-_Como diga- tomé los papeles y salí de la oficina sin esperar ninguna reacción de él

OoO

Rachel colocó sobre la cama la ropa y el maquillaje que se había robado el día anterior del centro comercial.

Se puso el vestido de Prada, era hasta media pierna, color azul cielo degradado con blanco y con cordones sobre el pecho. Los zapatos eran unos Louboutin. Los que cualquier modelo sueña con ponerse.

Terminó de maquillarse, se veía como una top-model... como la top-model que ella solía ser. No fue necesario mucho rubor ni mucho delineador. Su belleza estaba latente en ella y eso la hacía sentirse segura.

Rachel se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la vieja habitación... Sonrió de manera sombría... Su juventud seguía allí... intacta. Era delgada y su piel firme. Reacomodó su postura y salió de ahí con rumbo a Cullen Corp.

_Es hora de que me devuelvas mi vida Edward Cullen, incluyéndote a ti en ella. _Pensó

Había visto el anuncio de que Cullen Corp estaba buscando una modelo para un perfume, ella no pertenecía a una agencia ni nada y sabía que sería difícil que la dejaran audicionar, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella tenía que ser el nuevo rostro de _Ángel_.

OoO

Las modelos empezaron a llegar a las nueve. Todas estaban en la recepción principal sentadas en las sillas. Todas iguales... rubias con ojos azules o grises e inglesas.

Alice al instante bajó a ver a cada una pero no se convencía.

-Alice por Dios, todas están bellas- susurré -¿Por qué pones tanto problema?

-No sé Belli- contestó -No tienen lo que necesito...

Rodé los ojos.

Alice las miraba una y otra vez

-Tú- le dijo a una -Levántate y desfila- ordenó

La chica se levantó y dejó ver sus largas piernas enfundas en un pantalón negro de piel. Caminó de un lado a otro con un pie delante del otro y con bamboleo de cadera.

Alice repitió el mismo procedimiento con todas.

-No me gusta ninguna- me dijo

Yo sabía que no tenía nada que hacer aquí, yo no sabía los aspectos que se miran para elegir a una modelo pero Alice me había obligado a estar junto con ella para elegir a la chica.

-Tú misma lo dijiste Belli, tiene que ser perfecta y ninguna de ellas lo es- musitó -Edward se enfadará demasiado si no hacemos las cosas bien ¡Piénsalo! Está dejando esta campaña prácticamente en tus manos y en las mías

Entonces por la entrada principal entró una chica hermosísima, una modelo en el más puro sentido de la palabra.

-¿Quién es ella?- inquirió Alice -¿Es una de las modelos?

-No lo sé...- dije

Ella se acercó a nosotras y nos sonrió. Espera... yo la he visto en otro lado...

-Vengo por la convocatoria de...- iba a decir pero Alice le interrumpió

-¡Si ya lo sé! ¡Estás contratada!- gritó dando un salto

Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa. Miré a aquella chica que no sabía cómo se llamaba y le sonreí amablemente mientras tomaba suavemente a Alice por un brazo y la arrastraba hasta un rincón alejado.

-Alice ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- reclamé con voz contenida

Ella sonreía -¿De qué hablas?

-No puedes elegirla así como así. Apenas ha llegado y ni siquiera las has visto desfilar o posar. No sabes ni su nombre

-¡No importa! ¡Ella es la indicada Belli!

-Tú misma has dicho que tenemos que dejar todo perfecto y mira lo que estás haciendo

Rodó los ojos -Tú tranquila, déjame a mí. Ella es la indicada

Y sin más me dejó ahí y fué hasta la chica. Le seguí, aún enojada. A Edward no le caía bien Alice y al más mínimo error sabía que él la despediría.

-Ehm... chicas... la audición ha acabado, nosotras las llamamos- les dije a todas ellas, que seguían sentadas esperando alguna palabra. Se levantaron, me sonrieron y se fueron.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Alice

-Rachel Collins- contestó ella

Tomé la lista de modelos que se suponía tenían que haber llegado, leí todos los nombres

-No te tenemos registrada- dije

Ella bajó la vista -Ehm si... es que... bueno yo no vengo de ninguna agencia pero... tengo varios años en este mundo de la moda y he decidido venir

-¿Te molestaría desfilar un poco para nosotras?- interrumpió Alice

-Para nada- contestó. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el frente. Un pié adelante del otro y ligero movimiento de cadera, con elegancia, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Mientras la veía desfilar trataba de recordar dónde la había visto.

Cuando la chica dio dos vueltas paró y se puso frente a nosotras.

-¿Y bien?

-Perfecta- Alice dio un aplauso -¿A ti qué te parece Belli?

-Perfecta- contesté -¿A ti te he visto en algún lado cierto?- le pregunté a ella

Sonrió -Si, en el metro

Mordí mi labio -¡Cierto!- dije -No recordaba en dónde te había visto

-Bueno pues, ehm... vuelve mañana para que firmes el contrato y comiences a trabajar- habló Alice

-¿No iré a ver al presidente?- inquirió confundida

Fruncí el ceño -¿Para qué quieres ver al presidente?

La Madrastra miraba con recelo a Rachel. _¿Para qué quiere ver a Mi Edward? _Gritó

-Pensé que iba a verlo- contestó

Alice dio una pequeña risita -Pocas personas aquí en la empresa han visto alguna vez al presidente y tú... bueno tú solo lo verás el día de la ceremonia de inauguración del evento y eso- explicó

Rachel asintió, con un gesto de tristeza _¿Pero qué mierda?_

-Ya veo- dijo -Entonces, mañana vengo

Y con esas, se fue.

Me quede mirándola más tiempo del necesario viendo cómo su espalda se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

-¿Qué maldita necesidad tenía de ver a Edward?- mi boca habló por sí sola

Alice me alzó las cejas -Creo que alguien está celosa- canturreó

Torcí la boca -De eso ni hablar- dije -Le iré a decir a Edward que ya tenemos a la modelo

Tomé el elevador y bajé hasta el último piso. Mi teléfono sonaba pero no lo contesté, me dirigí de inmediato a la oficina de Edward, una vez más abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

-Ya tenemos a la modelo- dije distante

Edward me miró -Bien ¿ha sido de tu agrado?

-Si, es lo que necesitamos- contesté

Asintió

-¿Quieres verla mañana por ti mismo para asegurarte de que es la indicada?- pregunté

-No, si tú dices que ella es la que necesitamos yo no intervendré

-De acuerdo- dije -Además ya mandamos la invitación a los que vendrán al evento. Todas las tarjetas ya están enviadas

Edward no dijo nada más. Me giré y caminé, a punto de salir por la puerta

-Isabella, ven aquí

Aquella sola frase era como bálsamo para mis oídos. Ya no quería estar enojada con Edward, me hacía sentir mal.

Caminé lentamente hacia él, Edward se giró sobre su silla y se palmeó las piernas

-Ven conmigo, nena- llamó tiernamente

Me senté en sus piernas y puse ambas manos sobre su pecho, le miré entre mis pestañas

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?- preguntó

Negué lentamente -Nop

Entonces él sonrió y me tomó por la barbilla, se acercó lentamente y besó mis labios

-No soporto estar alejado de ti Isabella, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer esto

Le abracé lo más fuerte que pude, con mi nariz en su cuello aspiré su aroma. _El mejor relajante que pueda existir..._

_-_Te amo Edward- susurré

-Oh nena, yo también- me besó de nuevo

Yo sentada en sus piernas y él acariciando mi espalda en círculos. Así nos pudimos haber quedado por toda una eternidad.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-Si, creo que exageré un poco las cosas ¿verdad?- dije apenada

-Para nada, Isabella prometo que no te volveré a hablar de la forma en la que lo hice anoche, no sabía lo que me pasaba

Asentí y poco a poco me separé de él, me puse de nuevo sobre mis pies.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar- susurré

-¿Nos vamos juntos en la noche?

-Si

OoO

Me sentía realmente bien ahora que me había reconciliado con Edward. Me creaba una sensación de angustia estar lejos de él.

Estaba metida en mi trabajo de lo lindo cuando oí el tamborileo de unos dedos delante de mí. Alzé la vista y un chico moreno y alto con una sonrisa perfecta estaba frente a mío.

-¿A la orden?- inquirí

-Necesito ver a Edward Cullen- me dijo con tono cordial

En la laptop abrí la agenda de Edward

-¿Tiene cita con él? ¿Viene de alguna empresa?- pregunté dudándolo al instante, el chico iba vestido con unos jeans y camisa a cuadros

-No, pero es urgente verlo, tengo algo que es muy importante para él

Fruncí el ceño. El chico sonaba muy serio en lo que decía. Me levanté de mi lugar.

-Permítame un momento ¿señor...?

-Soy Jacob Black- me extendió la mano y le correspondí

-Señor Black, déjeme ver si el señor Cullen puede atenderlo

Me alejé de él y entré de nuevo a la oficina de Edward

-Allá afuera hay un tal Jacob Black y dice que quiere verte

Edward negó -Ahora no tengo tiempo, ¿quién es?

Encogí los hombros -No tengo idea. No viene de ninguna empresa y no tiene cita contigo pero dice que tiene algo que es muy importante para ti

Edward vaciló unos segundos -Dile que pase

Incliné la cabeza y salí se la oficina

-El señor Cullen le está esperando- dije extendiendo una mano hacia la oficina

El chico me sonrió

-Gracias- dijo y luego se perdió tras la puerta

OoO

Jacob cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio de Edward. Él le miraba con una ceja alzada

-Mi asistente dijo que tenías algo muy importante para mí- habló con voz tosca. Ese chico no le daba confianza.

Jacob sonrió -Bueno, digamos que tengo tú vida en mis manos

Edward se hizo para atrás

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera te conozco- susurró

-Yo si te conozco a ti y digamos que no tengo las mejor impresión

Jacob llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y sacó cuatro hojas dobladas a la mitad. Extendió la primera y se la mostró.

-Pobre James ¿no?- dijo -No se lo merecía

Edward experimentó por primera vez en su vida el miedo. Apretó con las manos el borde del escritorio.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó

Jacob ladeó la cabeza -¿No te lo imaginas? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas esa noche?

-Esas fotos no son reales

-Oh si lo son, pasaba por ahí, caminando por el bosque cuando vi dos autos, saqué mi celular y fotografié todo- hizo hincapié en la última palabra

Edward pasó saliva. Ese chico tenía las pruebas de lo que en realidad había sido el "accidente" de James.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Supongo que es obvio ¿no? ¡Dinero!- alzó los brazos

Edward suspiró, dinero era lo que le sobraba y si ese chico quería únicamente eso entonces él accedería.

-¿Cuánto? Dime la cantidad y yo te la doy

Él alzó las ceja con clara sorpresa -¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a dar con tal de que el mundo no se entere?

_Lo que el mundo piense es lo que menos me importa, maldito idiota_ pensó _Lo que me importa es Mi Bella, ella no se puede enterar nunca_

-Lo que tú quieras. ¿Tres millones? ¿Cinco?

Jacob silbó -Me tientas... pero no. No soy tan holgazán como para sacarte dinero así como así

Edward rodó los ojos -¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-Es simple. Un puesto ejecutivo aquí en tu empresa

-Ni pensarlo- contestó al instante -No te daré espacio en MI empresa

Jacob mordió su labio -Entonces no te interesaría que publique estas fotos para que el mundo se entere de quién mató al heredero de industrias Witherdale ¿verdad?

-Lo que menos me importa es de que la gente se entere, por mi que digan lo quien quieran- soltó Edward

En ese momento Isabella entró en la oficina. Se acercó hasta Edward y le dejó unos papeles en frente suyo

-Mandaron estos papeles de recursos humanos para que los firmara- dijo con voz suave dedicándole una sonrisa imperceptible

Edward la contemplaba mientras hablaba. Tomó la pluma y firmó el papel sin leerlo. Confiaba en ella.

-Listo- dijo

-Gracias señor- ella tomó los papeles de nuevo y salió de la oficina.

Jacob estaba fascinado por completo. Aquel intercambio de miradas... las sonrisas... ellos dos eran amantes. Esperaba no estar equivocado. El punto débil de Edward Cullen era ella... la mirada de amor con que la veía no podía ser falsa.

-Pero supongo que si te importaría que se enterara ella- señaló hacia la puerta

El corazón de Edward se paró dos segundos. Esto era una pesadilla. ¿Cómo es que Jacob Black sabía de Isabella?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo con voz neutral

-No trates de engañarme- musitó -Es obvio que estás enamorado de ella ¿no es así? Te entiendo ¿quién no? Es una belleza

Edward no pudo contenerse más tiempo. Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio

-¡No te permito que te acerques a ella!- gritó, los celos, el enojo y el miedo estaban a flor de piel

Jacob siseó -No te aseguro nada pero... si me das el puesto que te estoy pidiendo tal vez te haga caso

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Edward se dejó derrotar. Haría todo con tal de que Isabella no se enterara.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello -¿Qué puesto?

El moreno sonrió al oler un triunfo seguro -Gerente de ventas- habló poniéndose de pie

Edward abrió los ojos -Ese puesto no está disponible

-No es mi problema

Edward tomó las fotos y las miró una a una. En la primera se apreciaba su auto detrás del de James, en la segunda cuando él orillaba el Volvo justo cuando empezaba a tocar el claxon insistentemente para que James parara el auto. Claro que en la foto aquel detalle no se apreciaba. En las últimas dos fotos era de cuando el carro de James impactaba de frente contra el tráiler.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer... aunque lo lamentara por mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo- aceptó -Tendrás tu puesto la siguiente semana. Ahora largo

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -Ninguna otra semana- pasó la lengua por sus dientes -Tienes dos días para darme mi puesto Cullen. Dos- alzó sus dedos representando el número

-He dicho en una semana- advirtió Edward

-Bien. ¿Crees que a ella le importe ver estas fotos ahora mismo?

Isabella Swan era el punto débil de Edward Cullen. Todo por ella.

-En dos días tu puesto estará aquí- dijo con dientes apretados

-Es bueno saberlo- contestó cínico, luego tomó las fotos y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida

-Espera- le llamó Edward -¿Qué me garantiza que no le muestres esas fotos a nadie?

Jacob soltó el aire, haciendo una mueca falsa de preocupación -Creo que tendrás que confiar en mí- le guiñó un ojo y luego salió por la puerta, azotándola.

Edward al asegurase de que Jacob se había ido sacó su celular y marcó un número.

-Sam- dijo -Necesito que investigue todo acerca de un tipo llamado Jacob Black. Lo único que sé es que es originario de Forks, usted averigüe el resto.

-Si, señor- contestaron del otro lado de la línea

-Una vez que haya averiguado en dónde está viviendo busque todas las fotos que él tenga en su poder y tráigamelas. Sam, este es un trabajo que tiene que estar perfectamente bien hecho. Recibirá una buena remuneración.

-Si. Señor

Y luego colgó.

No tenía aún del todo claro lo que haría. Sabía que en algún momento todo se descubriría pero jamás pensó que pasara tan pronto.

Se llevó las manos al rostro. Estaba furioso, enojado, desesperado, preocupado y necesitado de Isabella como el infierno.

OoO

Mientras Edward hablaba con ese extraño sujeto recibí una llamada de Charlie.

-¡Papá!- dije emocionada

-¿Qué hay Bells?- contestó -¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien- contesté -¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo- dijo -Llamaba para decirte que con respecto a mi visita...- hizo una pausa

Quise llorar -¿No vendrás?- dije dolida

-Por supuesto que iré cariño, pero llegare un día antes de tu fiesta, no podré hacerlo antes y sólo podré quedarme máximo dos días

Hice un puchero -¿Tan poco?

-Si, aquí en la estación estamos investigando algunas cosas y... no puedo ausentarme demasiado tiempo

-Vale- dije -Con que vengas es suficiente para mí

-Me alegra que lo entiendas

-Ehmm ¿papá?- cerré los ojos y suspiré para tranquilizarme -Cuando llegues a Nueva York... tengo a una persona que quiero presentarte. Es muy importante para mí

-¿Un novio?

Me sonrojé -Sip. Por favor papá sé agradable con él

Oí cómo suspiraba -Estás creciendo Bells y no puedo parar eso

-¿Entonces?- lloriqueé

-Tengo que conocer a ese sujeto que me ha robado el amor de mi niña

Reí -¡Papa!- reclamé -Yo te amo igual que siempre

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- balbuceó -Bueno, ni hablar, conoceré a ese chico a mi llegada

-Gracias papá- susurré -Te quiero

-Y yo a ti, mi niña- y colgó

El corazón me había quedado hecho un estropajo. ¡Papá vendría a visitarme! Había estado sospechosamente de muy buen humor...

Fue entonces que vi al chico moreno salir de la oficina de Edward. Mi plática con mi padre pasó a segundo plano. Estaba intrigada. ¿Qué había pasado ahí dentro?

Jacob me lanzó una sonrisa alegre -Adiós linda

La Madrastra alzó una ceja _¿linda?_

El teléfono comenzó a repicar de forma insistente, la llamada se hacía desde la línea interna... era Edward.

-A la orden- contesté

-Te quiero en mi oficina ahora, tienes diez segundos- como era costumbre colgó antes de que yo dijera nada. Fruncí el ceño ¿qué quería con tanta urgencia? Kate y Jessica me miraban discretamente. Esas dos estaban siendo un dolor de cabeza. Como Edward siguiera así ellas terminarían por descubrirlo todo.

Tomé unos papeles cualesquiera del escritorio para fingir un poco. Me puse de pie y toque suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta de Edward.

-Adelante- contestó de inmediato

Entré, cerrando la puerta

-Ponle el seguro- ordenó Edward desde su silla

Ya... puede que ni Blancanieves ni yo tuviéramos idea de lo que Edward pretendía pero la pervertida Madrastra se daba una idea...

-¿Necesitas algo?- dejé los papeles en su escritorio y puse mis manos atrás de mi espalda

-Si- dejó la pluma caer provocando un ruido sordo al estrellarse contra la alfombra -A ti- se puso de pié y fue hasta mi

Sonreí levemente -¿Qué dices?

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él -Digo que te quiero aquí y ahora Isabella... es una orden- su voz era pesada y grave

Comencé a hiperventilar. Digo... no es que no quisiera estar con él... ¡Siempre quería estar con él! -Pero... ¿aquí en tu oficina?- dije susurrando -Nos pueden descubrir. Kate y Jessica ya están sospechando.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya no me importa lo que piensen los demás? Quiero hacerte el amor en este mismo instante- me giró sobre mi eje y puso una mano en mi espalda obligándome a recostar mi pecho sobre el siempre limpio escritorio. No pude evitar un jadeo de sorpresa ¿desde cuándo Edward tenía esas actitudes y deseos de sexo de la nada?

-¿Por qué demonios tenías que ponerte esta falda tan justa?- preguntó poniendo su mano en el borde de la falda subiéndola, dejándola enrollada en mi cintura. Puse mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza, con las palmas en la superficie de vidrio. Estaba confundida pero también estaba mojada... todo esto era tan... caliente.

Sentí al cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío, presionándome ¿Vas a dejar que te haga lo que yo quiera?- inquirió, soltando su aliento tibio en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal y viajando directamente hacia una parte, al sur de mi anatomía.

-Si- contesté jadeando

Oí el sonido metálico de la hebilla de su cinturón desabrocharse y luego a su cierre bajar. Se incorporó y puso sus manos en mi cintura -Abre las piernas- ordenó. Lo hice, separé mis piernas todo lo que podía y más. El puño de él se ciñó en la tela de mis bragas y luego, con un sonido sordo, cedieron en su mano.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo en este momento Isa-be-lla?- pronunció mi nombre silaba por silaba cargándola de erotismo

Entonces sentí como poco a poco y lentamente él se iba haciendo paso dentro de mí. Mordí mi labio para reprimir un gemido de placer.

-Estás mojada- había cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz -Para mí- y regresaba entonces, con esas palabras, sus celos, su ego y su inseguridad tratando de convencerse de que él era el único hombre en mi vida. Salió de mí para entrar de nuevo en una profunda y certera estocada lenta y sensual.

-Esto va a ser rápido Isabella- dijo, se inclinó sobre mi quedando su boca en mi oído -No grites demasiado ¿bueno?- mordió mi lóbulo luego de decir aquello

No pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir. ¿Qué me quedaba sino ser obediente?

Luego Edward empezó a moverse. A hacerlo de verdad, respiraba profundo para no gemir, pero me era imposible, mordía mis labios para que el sonido no fuera tan fuerte. Mi vaho se extendía por el vidrio y luego se extinguía para volver a parecer.

-Oh... Bella- gimió él

El roce era exquisito. En esa posición se sentí a todo mucho más intenso. Más sexual... y menos tierno... menos rosa. Y me gustaba.

Edward abrazó con su mano uno de mi senos por encima de la tela. De inmediato mi pezón se endureció. ¿Cómo es que él podía encenderme tan rápido?

-Dime que nunca vas a dejarme- pidió mientras seguía entrando en mí de forma rápida.

Cerré los ojos y pasé saliva. Si abría la boca para hablar estaba segura que gritaría.

-Nunca- es lo que conseguí decir -Nunca... ah... voy a...¡Dios!...dejarte- dije entre jadeos

Después de eso Edward agarró con fuerza mis caderas y guió mis movimientos consiguiendo que sus caderas y las mías fueran a su encuentro en una sincronía perfecta.

-Edwaaard... voy a...- cerré mis manos en puños. Sentía como el vidrio estaba caliente contra mi mejilla

-Aún no nena- siseó -Sólo un poco más...- gimió. Onduló su pelvis de modo que todo se sentía maravillosamente bien. Tomé aire por la boca reteniéndolo para evitar por unos segundos más, mi orgasmo.

Mis paredes se cerraban en espasmos a su alrededor sin que yo pudiera controlarlo.

-Así nena... así- murmuró entre labios

Con cada embestida suya yo me movía un milímetro más sobre la superficie. A ese ritmo todos los papeles caerían al suelo pero poco me importaba.

-Dámelo nena... ¡dámelo!

Solté el aire y dejé a mis músculos relajarse para luego sentir un enorme cosquilleo en mi clítoris que daba paso a mi clímax. El temblor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo dejando a mis piernas incapaces de sostenerme.

-Oh...¡Bella!- gritó antes de entrar por última vez en mí

Su líquido caliente en mis entrañas estuvo a punto de causarme un segundo orgasmo.

Con mi respiración agitada y mis piernas de gelatina sentí como Edward me levantó del escritorio y me dio la vuelta, bajando mi falda y colocándola en su lugar y luego sentándome ahora sobre el cristal que cubría la madera.

-Eres maravillosa Isabella- dijo acariciando mi mejilla -Y te amo por eso

Blancanieves se llevaba una mano al pecho. Cada que Edward decía eso ella y yo quedábamos a punto de hospital.

-Te amo Edward- dije -Y no sé lo que te esté pasando en estos momentos, tampoco sé el por qué de tu actitud tan... caliente. Pero quiero que estés seguro de algo... Sea lo que sea y pase lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar aquí- tomé su mano y la puse en mi pecho, donde latía mi corazón -Siempre para ti. Soy tuya Edward... mi cuerpo es tuyo y mi alma también. Nunca tengas duda de eso. Te amo como eres y jamás- cerré los ojos -Jamás voy a amar a otro que no seas tú porque esto que siento por ti me supera. Es inigualable. Como tú- sonreí al terminar de hablar

Antes de que me diera cuenta los labios de Edward estaban en los míos, su beso era tierno y suave.

-Eres mi todo Isabella. Mi todo. No quiero que te alejes nunca

-Entonces nunca me dejes ir- musité mirándolo a través de mis pestañas

Me sonrió -Eso lo juro

Se alejó un poco de mí y me levantó, poniéndome sobre mis pies de nuevo.

-Tengo que ir a... trabajar- me sonrojé de nuevo

Asintió -Te veo en la noche

Edward se agachó al suelo y recogió mis bragas... inservibles ahora. Las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Estas me las quedo- anunció

-Vale- dije divertida. Me giré y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Antes de salir me acomodé el pelo de nuevo ¿Se vería? ¿Tendría cabello de recién follada? ¿Tal vez la cara?

-Estás perfecta Isabella, no se nota nada, descuida.

No le miré, confiando en sus palabras salí de ahí.

OoO

A Rachel le faltó poco por salir gritando del lugar, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía feliz, entonces por un segundo, un miserable segundo, dejó de pensar en vengarse de Edward Cullen y se vio a sí misma en el espectacular de un anuncio de perfume en las calles de Times Square, volvió por unos segundos a aquel tiempo en que le llovían las ofertas de trabajo, en aquel tiempo en que las casas de moda como Louis Vuitton, Dior, Versace o Elie Saab se peleaban por que ella desfilara para ellos, recordó cuando la revista más conocida en el mundo de la moda la reconoció como la modelo promesa en su primer año de carrera y tiempo después la mujer del año por GQ.

Así como aquella vez en que creyó en su vida ser perfecta, tuvo la ilusión y la oportunidad de volverse rica, darles a sus padres una casa en Abbey Road, casarse y tener hijos. Justo en ese momento Edward Cullen apareció en su vida para regalarle lo que al principio eran palabras bonitas y luego desprecio, algunas horas en las que él la besaba y la follaba y ella creía estar en el cielo, cuando él la ignoraba y le regalaba indiferencia y ella se conformaba con un simple beso en los labios, fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada como nunca de "Richard" y que él jamás le daría más que algunos minutos de sexo.

Sus palabras le vinieron a la mente quemándole como fuego. _-Nada de cursilerías Rachel, yo no formalizo, y si te beso es porque me pone no porque me guste y yo no te hago el amor, yo te follo, olvida ese amor que sientes por mí, ¡Dios! ¿Eres tonta?-._eso había sido lo que él le había dicho luego de que ella se decidiera a declararle su amor. Ese día que ahora estaba tan lejano, había llorado como nunca.

Una lágrima salada resbalaba por su mejilla y resbaló hacia su boca, el odio enfermizo volvió a ella, se recordó entonces para qué había ido a Cullen Corp.

La modelo estrella de Inglaterra se había quedado en el pasado y ahora sólo quedaba una Rachel dolida y enamorada de manera enferma de Edward Cullen.

OoO

Por la tarde me llegó una llamada de último minuto de Alice.

-¡Belli!- me gritó agitada

-¿Todo bien Alice?- inquirí preocupada. ¿Estaría algo mal con los detalles del perfume?

-Ehmm, no, es que... necesito que tú y Edward vengan a Central Park ahora mismo

-¿Para qué?

-Están tomando las fotos de la campaña con las modelos secundarias y es vital que Edward apruebe el trabajo del fotógrafo

Rodé los ojos -Alice el ahora está en una junta con los accionistas, está ocupado, no puedo interrumpirlo

-Pero Belli esto es trabajo, queda menos de un mes para el lanzamiento ¡es importante!

-Vale, vale- susurré -Iré a avisarle, en menos de diez minutos estamos allá

-¡Perfecto! Estamos todos aquí en Azalea Pond*. Belli no tarden o moriré de stress

-Estamos allá en breve Alice, mantente viva- dije cómica y colgué

Suspiré, a los miembros de la junta no les iba a gustar para nada que interrumpiera su reunión con el presidente de la compañía y menos todavía, cuando llevaban más de un mes rogando por una reunión con él.

Me levanté de mi asiento, me dirigí vacilante a la sala de juntas, queriendo no llegar, desvié la vista y me percaté de que Kate no estaba haciendo nada más que mirarse las uñas, humm...

-Kate, ¿podrías por favor decirle al señor Cullen que se le necesita urgente en Central Park?- inquirí con la voz más amigable del mundo

Kate alzó la vista y soltó una carcajada -¿Tú quieres que vaya y le interrumpa en medio de una reunión con tooodos los miembros de la junta? Estás de broma- negó

Mordí mi labio. Exacto, yo no quería ir por eso, me giré 45° y alzé la vista hacia Jessica.

Ella alzó su vista del computador -Ni lo pienses- dijo antes de que yo dijera nada

Cerré los ojos y derrotada me dirigí de nuevo hacia la sala de juntas, me alisé la falda y pasé saliva, puse una mano en la manija e hice a un lado la puerta corrediza de cristal.

Todos los miembros de la junta se giraron al verme y Edward también, me dedicó una sonrisa discreta, gran alivio, al menos él estaba de buenas conmigo.

-Con permiso- dije haciendo mi camino hacia Edward

Como me esperaba ya, todos los que estaban ahí me miraron con ojos de odio.

-Alice llamó y dice que nos necesita a ambos en Central Park lo antes posible- susurré en su oído

Edward asintió y miró a los demás ejecutivos, Jasper y Emmet también estaban ahí, se limitaron a un asentimiento de cabeza y una leve sonrisa que les devolví.

-Señores, me retiro, la junta queda a cargo de mis hermanos, ellos sabrán que hacer- sin más él se levantó, tomó su saco del respaldo y se dio la vuelta

-Vámonos- me dijo

-¿Pasa algo grave?- inquirió una vez salimos de la sala de juntas

-No. Todo está bien pero Alice dijo que nos necesitaba, a ti para que revisaras el trabajo y lo aprobaras y a mi... no lo sé, supongo que porque soy tu asistente- encogí los hombros

Edward paró en seco -Si estás dentro de esta campaña no es porque seas mi asistente si no porque esto está a tu cargo, yo lo dejé en tus manos y creo en ti ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí en silencio.

Como le había prometido a Alice en menos de diez minutos estábamos en Central Park. Edward estacionó el Aston sobre la acera y ambos nos bajamos.

Me tomó la mano y la besó. Me alarmé.

-Edward, pueden vernos- dije sonrojada

Sonrió -¿Qué tu no eras la que quería que esto se hiciera público?

Asentí -Es más difícil de lo que pensé

-¿No te gusta que te vean conmigo?

Me alarmé -¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que... estamos en horas de oficina y si nos ven... tú con tu traje de "soy el dueño del mundo" y yo con mi vestido de "Soy su asistente"

-¡Oh Isabella!... eres tan complicada a veces- me lanzó un beso y entonces ambos empezamos a caminar a la par. No había mucha gente, sólo algunas madres cuidando a sus hijos que jugaban en los parques y gente mayor paseando a sus perros.

Luego de caminar un largo tramo llegamos. Como era de esperarse todos en cuanto vieron a Edward se pusieron en actitud de "estoy trabajando" como si se tratara de un general y sus sub-alternos. Rodé los ojos.

La pequeña figura de Alice apareció frente a nosotros.

-¡Edward! Menos mal llegaste...- se puso una mano en el pecho -El fotógrafo quiere que vigiles su trabajo y veas si las fotos y las tomas que hace te gustan, también el vestuario y todo lo demás

Edward chasqueó la lengua -Todo eso debía revisarse antes de todo esto, en la oficina ¡en tu taller! No ahora que ya estamos sobre tiempo Alice- reclamó

Ella entornó los ojos. Oh oh... eso no era buena señal... -Te recuerdo que apenas hace dos días me contrataste. ¡Me estoy poniendo lo más al corriente que puedo! ¡No soy la mujer maravilla!- a pesar de que Alice era pequeña y delicada su voz y su cara de enfado eran suficientes para amedrentar a cualquiera.

-Pues no es suficiente- contestó Edward sin gritar -Pero en fin... ¿qué más se puede hacer cierto?- se separó de nosotras y se fue a donde estaba la modelo, no pude evitar una punzada de celos, la chica era hermosa.

-No sé cómo demonios lo soportas- gruñó la duende -Me dan ganas de matarlo

-Déjalo ya Alice, él es el jefe y tiene derecho a estar igual de nervioso que tú, incluso más, entiéndelo, si algo sale mal él es el que tiene que poner la cara no tú o yo

Ella bufó y alzó los brazos al cielo -¡Defiéndelo! ¿Qué más da?

Alice se relajó un poco y se fue a hacer su trabajo. Yo vigilaba cada detalle, a fin de cuentas, era mi trabajo.

Por todo el lago y alrededor sobre el pasto había cámaras fotográficas, equipos de iluminación, gente de aquí para allá... maquillando a las dos modelos que se estaban tomando las fotos, quitándoles brillo del rostro... cambiándoles el vestuario... el fotógrafo dando órdenes y uniendo sus dedos en un cuadrado para encontrar el ángulo perfecto... todo el mundo haciendo algo.

Me dediqué a mirar el paisaje, era precioso, los árboles estaban de colores ocres y naranjas y casi sin hojas, algunas pocas aves y las flores fucsia estaban ya casi por cerrarse. Sonreí, no pudo haber lugar más perfecto para hacer las fotos de la campaña que ese.

-Hey- llamó Edward a mis espaldas, me volví.

-¿Todo está perfecto no?- dije

-Claro, todo va sobre la marcha, lo estás haciendo muy bien Isabella

-Gracias- me sonrojé -Aunque de todos modos no es justo que yo siendo apenas una estudiante de publicidad hayas dejado todo esto en mis manos

Edward se llevó las manos a los bolsillos -Cosa mejor no pudiste hacer, Isabella, en la universidad te dan la teoría, cosa que no es suficiente, aquí tuviste la oportunidad de llevar tus conocimientos a la práctica y mira- señaló alrededor -Todo está perfecto, te graduarás con honores Isabella.

Mordí mi labio y miré alrededor cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca -Con respecto a eso... hablé con mi padre esta mañana

-¿Y?- preguntó sumamente interesado

-Dice que... que llegara un día antes de la ceremonia de fin de semestre... El 18 de Diciembre.

Edward asintió -Aún no he preparado mi discurso de presentación- alzó una ceja -Y sólo faltan dos semanas...

-No necesitas ningún discurso, sólo tienes que ser tú

-Estoy seguro de que si me comporto como yo soy ante tu padre me lanzará por la ventana luego de darme un balazo- había un tono cómico en su voz

-Todo va a estar perfecto, deja de preocuparte

-Estoy ansioso porque me presentes a tu padre

Reí -Tu suegro

-Mi suegro Swan- anunció orgulloso

OoO

Hubo algunas cosas más que revisar en Central Park. Cuando todo acabo, Edward me invitó a ir a comer con él.

La comida había sido tranquila gracias a que habíamos ido a un restaurante discreto y con gente que sólo estaba interesada en su vida y nada más, no en la nuestra.

Llegamos a la empresa a eso de las cinco de la tarde, en realidad habíamos llegado al estacionamiento a las 16:00 hrs pero pasamos alrededor de una hora dentro del auto besándonos como locos y diciendo cosas que a otros les parecerían cursis... o hermosas.

Tomé asiento en mi escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, chicas- saludó Edward sorpresivamente a Kate y Jessica, ambas respondieron con la mejor sonrisa que tenían y un asentimiento de cabeza.

_Zorras_ dijo la Madrastra.

-Isabella, llame a mi hermano Jasper y dígale que lo necesito en mi oficina ahora mismo

-Si, señor

De pronto la actitud de Edward había cambiado y ahora se veía preocupado.

Una vez él entró en su oficina tomé el teléfono y marqué a Jasper.

-Edward te necesita en su oficina- anuncié

-Voy para allá

En menos de diez minutos Jasper apareció por el elevador

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- saludó tan educado como siempre

Y entonces se perdió tras la puerta, de nuevo estaba intrigada, habían sido contadas las veces en las que Edward mandaba a llamar a alguien ajeno al piso y más si eran Emmet o Jasper.

¿Qué pasaría ahí dentro?

OoO

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Jasper tomando asiento en una de las sillas y abriéndose los dos botones de su saco

Edward suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante

-Jazz... como sabes... esta no es la única empresa bajo la firma de Cullen Corp. Tenemos muchas más alrededor del mundo como en España, Inglaterra, Seattle, Tokio, Australia, México, Brasil, Argentina, Italia...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? No te sigo- dijo el rubio

Edward pasó su mano por el cabello alborotándolo aún más, lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo hacía odiarse, pero era necesario -La empresa en Italia no está funcionando del todo bien- mintió -Y tu sabes que le prometimos a papá que haríamos lo que fuera por la compañía

-Al grano Edward, no te entiendo- pidió

Edward exhaló -Necesito que por un tiempo te vayas a la empresa en Italia y la dirijas- susurró al fin

Jasper abrió la boca -Edward no me puedes hacer eso ¡Dios! ¿Italia? ¿Qué pasará con Alice? Tú sabes que la amo... ella... yo... no podemos estar separados, no puedo hacerlo.

Se odiaba más que nunca -Lo entiendo, es por eso que Alice irá contigo a Italia, ambos se quedarán aquí hasta que la fiesta de lanzamiento del perfume acabe y luego se irán

Jasper asintió -Está bien, tendré a Alice a mi lado así que...- encogió los hombros -No queda más que hacer

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que lo entiendas

Superó -No es que quiera irme pero... todo por la compañía ¿no?

Asintió sonriendo triste.

Jasper se levantó de la silla y se giró para salir por la puerta

-Jasper- le llamó

-¿Si?

-Tienes que retirarte de tu puesto a más tardar mañana

Jasper se giró -¿Qué? ¿Que no dijiste que me iría hasta que la campaña acabara?

-Si, eso dije, pero necesito el puesto para alguien más y lo ocupará en dos días, tengo algo de prisa.

-Eres raro- dijo Jasper -Vale, está bien, si tantas ganas tienes... mañana no estaré aquí

Y se fué.

Edward soltó un puñetazo contra el escritorio y sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar.

-Soy un maldito cabrón- se dijo -Eso es lo que soy...

OoO

Jasper me sonrió antes de irse de nuevo por el elevador. Aunque él tratara de disimularlo algo había pasado ahí dentro... y no era bueno.

Entré de inmediato y sin tocar la puerta a la oficina de Edward. Él estaba sentado en su silla con una mano cubriendo su puño.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él luego de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Dios! ¡Mi vida! ¿Qué te pasó?- dije alarmada. Tomé su puño entre mis manos, estaba sangrando.

-Déjalo, no es nada

Negué y me dirigí al baño que había a la derecha, abrí el botiquín y saqué gasas, agua oxigenada, algodón y alcohol, corrí de regreso y puse todo sobre el escritorio.

-Déjame ver

A regañadientes Edward me mostró su puño, cerré los ojos, detestaba verlo herido.

Le limpié las heridas poco a poco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirí -¿Peleaste con Jasper?

-¡Que va!- bufó -Lo que pasa es que soy un maldito cabrón sin corazón

Rodé los ojos

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward dudó unos segundos y luego agitó la cabeza -No es algo que te incumba

Alzé una ceja -Hey, si tiene que ver contigo me incumbe. ¿Empezarás de nuevo a dibujar tu territorio dejándome fuera?

-No quiero mezclarte en esto-susurró

Suspiré -Ay Edward... eres tan difícil de seguir a veces

-Voy a trasladar a Jasper a Italia- soltó

Alzé una ceja, yo seguía limpiando las heridas -¿Por qué?

-Es necesario- contestó apretando los dientes

-¿Por qué?

Suspiró -No va muy bien la empresa que hay allá y lo voy a mandar para que él dirija la empresa

-¿Lo sabe Jasper?

-Precisamente acabo de decírselo

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?- vi necesario preguntarlo. ¿Por qué Edward se había lastimado la mano si no era por haber peleado con Jasper? Aunque no se veía golpeado o algo cuando salió...

-Eso es lo peor de todo- dijo -Lo ha tomado increíblemente tranquilo

Fruncí el ceño -¿Entonces qué hay de tu mano?

-Tuve un ataque de furia contra mi escritorio- rió débilmente -No lo sé... me siento mal por mandarlo para allá, lo voy a alejar de la familia

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Alice?- pregunté asustada. ¡Oh! Ella estaría abatida...

Edward se mordió el labio -Ella... se irá con él- apretó los labios

Abrí la boca -¿Ella se va... a ir?

Asintió -De lo contario Jasper no hubiera aceptado

Quise llorar, mi mejor amiga... lejos de mí... al otro lado del mundo... No dije nada, en silencio terminé de limpiar su mano y puse un poco de agua oxigenada, agarré el alcohol y todo lo demás y fui hasta el baño para ponerlo en su lugar, tiré los algodones a la basura.

Edward me miraba impasible y no dejando entrever ninguna emoción, volví hacia él y tomé su mano entre las mías.

-¿Mejor?- inquirí dejando un beso en sus nudillos, cerró los ojos y asintió.

-¿Estás molesta?- preguntó

-No- y era cierto -Sólo estoy algo desubicada- encogí los hombros -Pero... bueno, es lo mejor ¿no? No puedo ser egoísta y decirle a Alice que no se vaya detrás del amor de su vida, lo único que quiero saber es ¿ella lo sabe?

-Supongo que Jasper se lo dirá- respondió

-¿Y qué tal si ella no quiere ir?

-Esa será su decisión, Jasper estaba renuente a irse sin Alice, me vi obligado a decirle que ella también se iba

-¿Y qué va a hacer ella allá?

-Lo mismo que aquí- dijo -Verás... ella va a estar aquí hasta el día de la inauguración de la campaña del perfume, y Jasper...- se reacomodó en su silla -él se va a ir de aquí mañana, estará en la fiesta en el hotel y luego al día siguiente partirá con Alice a Italia

Tomé aire -¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

-Recibí una llamada desde Italia diciéndome que la empresa no va nada bien, así que he tomado la decisión hoy

-¿Y qué hay con el puesto de Jasper y Alice?

-Tendremos que contratar a otros

-Edward, nos tardamos una eternidad para escoger una diseñadora ¿en dónde encontraremos a otra?

-Tendremos que resolverlo de algún modo, no te preocupes

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?

-Isabella, ellos estarán de acuerdo, dalo por hecho

-Como digas

-¿Estarás triste sin Alice verdad?

-Es mi mejor amiga, cuando llegué aquí a Nueva York ella fue mi única verdadera amiga, no me pidas que no me sienta mal- dije

-Lo siento- apretó los labios

-Da lo mismo, tengo que ir a trabajar

Asintió -Bien

Y salí de ahí.

OoO

Eran las siete de la noche, Kate y Jessica aún estaban en sus lugares, trabajando.

Miré hacia el elevador cuando este abrió sus puertas, una furiosa Alice caminaba hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-¿Tu noviecito no te lo ha dicho?- gritó

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos_. ¡Oh Dios! _

-Alice- susurré -¿Quieres bajar la voz? Ellas te están escuchando- señalé con mi cabeza hacia ellas

Alice suspiró y asintió, se inclinó hacia mí -Edward acaba de mandar a Jasper a Italia- murmuró

Así que era eso... ¿Acaso Jasper no le había dicho que ella viajaba con él? -Ya lo sabía- dije

-¿Cómo? ¿Y no me habías dicho?

-Alice, era necesario, además tú te irás con Jasper

Entonces por su cara me di cuenta que eso no lo sabía -¿En serio? ¡Belli!

Rodé los ojos -Si Alice, no tendrás que alejarte de Jasper ni nada

Pero luego su enorme sonrisa se desvaneció -¿Pero y tú? ¿Te quedarás aquí?

-Él no me dejaría ir a Italia por nada del mundo

-¿Te quedarás aquí solita?- hizo un puchero

-Sip- dije triste -¿Jasper ya te explicó por qué se tienen que ir no?

-Si, ya me dijo todo. ¿Pero entonces estoy despedida?

-¡No!- exclamé -Tú trabajarás en Cullen Corp. Italy como diseñadora, lo mismo que haces aquí

-¿Eso quiere decir que estaré aquí hasta el día de la inauguración?

-Luego te irás junto con Jasper

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó

-No lo sé, eso pregúntaselo a Jasper.

Alice tenía cara triste

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí -Mira que si no quieres ir te puedes quedar aquí

-¿Eso es posible?

Suspiré -Edward sólo mandó a Jasper a Italia pero él dijo que no se iría si tú no ibas con él

Alice se llevó las manos al pecho -¿Eso hizo mi Jazz? ¡Oh! ¡Lo amo!

-¿Entonces?

-No Belli, me voy con él, después de todo, puedo volver ¿no?

-Cuando tú quieras

Ella sonrió e hizo el ademán de irse

-¿Qué no le ibas a reclamar a Edward?

Alice se sonrojó -Creo que ya no- entrecerró los ojos

Suspiré cuando Alice se fue. ¡Uff! ¡Cómo iba a extrañar a ese duendecillo!

-Entonces tienes novio- dijo Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Ah?- vacilé -Si ¿por qué?

-Bueno...- dijo Jessica -Es que nos parece increíble- rió sarcástica

Alzé una ceja y sonreí con falsa dulzura

-Increíble es que con la falta de materia gris con la que han nacido tengan un puesto en esta empresa, queridas

Me giré para seguir con mi trabajo, ni Jessica ni Kate dijeron nada.

En mi mente, la Madrastra me daba palmaditas en la espalda, felicitándome y Blancanieves me guiñaba un ojo, enseñándome sus pulgares.

Una hora después las secretarias se levantaron de su asiento y se colgaron sus bolsos para luego irse juntas, yo ya había acabado todo mi trabajo y Edward me había dicho que él se iría conmigo, no quería entrar a interrumpirlo, tal vez siguiera trabajando, decidí entonces mandarle un pequeño mensaje a su Blackberry.

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: 4 de Diciembre de 2012 Hora: 20:05**

**¿Estás muy ocupado? Si quieres puedo irme a mi departamento y te veo mañana.**

**Isabella Swan. Asistente personal de Edward Cullen en Cullen Corp.**

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando recibí mi contestación.

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Para: Isabella Swan**

**Fecha: 4 de Diciembre de 2012 Hora: 20:06**

**De ninguna manera. Sólo estaba haciendo un poco del trabajo de mañana. **

**Nos vamos en este momento, nena. Ya salgo.**

**Edward Cullen. Presidente y accionista de Cullen Corp.**

Minutos después Edward salió con su saco puesto y su maletín.

-Vamos- dijo sonriente

Tomé mis cosas y me metí al elevador junto con él, nos subimos al Aston y Edward nos sacó de ahí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió con voz ¿ilusionada?

-A mi departamento- dije y vi su gesto de inconformidad -¿No pensabas que iríamos al tuyo no?

-No, claro que no- contestó

Debido a la cercanía de mi edificio en veinte minutos llegamos, Edward paró el auto.

-Llegamos- anunció

Me volví hacia él -¿Quieres entrar?- ofrecí

-Si- respondió de inmediato

Como era costumbre Edward me abrió la puerta y ambos subimos hacia el décimo piso.

Abrí la puerta y le dije que pasara, justo iba a ofrecerle algo cuando recordé que no tenía ni un tomate en el refrigerador.

-Mierda- siseé sin que me escuchara ¿Y ahora qué haría?

Edward se sentó en el sofá y extendió los brazos sobre el respaldo, yo me quedé ahí, en medio de la sala con la mayor pena del mundo por no tener nada que ofrecerle.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-No tengo nada para ofrecerte, mi nevera está vacía- me retorcía los dedos

Él me sonrió y se puso de pié -Vamos al supermercado entonces

-No, no es necesario...- sabía que si íbamos él pagaría todo

-Es necesario, Isabella, tienes que cenar algo

Rodé los ojos -No tengo hambre, comimos muy bien en ese restaurante y me quedé llenísima

Edward exhaló -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bella?

Bajé la vista, cohibida.

-Estoy cansada Edward, ¿pero tú tienes hambre?

-Si- contestó

Tuve la sensación de que Edward no hablaba de comida...

-De ti- susurró en mi oído

-Ehm...- me llevé las manos a mi cabeza -Ven- tomé su mano, lo llevé hasta mi cuarto y lo acosté en la cama

-Voy a... cepillarme los dientes- dije

Me fui al baño y me lavé los dientes y me quité el maquillaje de la cara. Salí de ahí y fui hasta el tocador a sacar un pijama, Edward se había quitado los calcetines y los zapatos, se había abierto la camisa y aflojado el cinturón, saqué un pijama sencillo un camisón de satín largo hasta más abajo de la rodilla en color rosa claro, me cepillé el cabello rápidamente y me puse crema en el rostro, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

Me giré y me fui hasta él.

-Levántate Cullen, tengo que alzar las cobijas- ordené

Edward se puso de pié y me ayudó a hacerlo, luego yo me tumbé dentro y palmeé el espacio a mi lado.

-Ven- le llamé con mi dedo índice

Él sonrió mientras se quitaba la corbata, la camisa y el pantalón, quedando en playera y bóxers, se acostó conmigo pero no a mi lado... si no encima de mí.

-Edward...- reí -¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo empujando su pelvis contra la mía. _Oh mi..._

-Eres insaciable- susurré

-¿No pensabas que no te iba a hacer nada con ese camisón sexy puesto no?

Alzé mi mano derecha -Culpable- dije -Lo pensé por un segundo

Edward agarró el filo de mi camisón y lo subió poco a poco hasta mis caderas, no me había puesto ropa interior debajo por lo que estaba totalmente expuesta, abrí las piernas por instinto y Edward volvió a empujar su pelvis contra mi sexo desnudo, jadeé bajito, entonces empezó a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, me retorcía bajo sus brazos ¿Cómo podía ser que con sólo ese toque me hiciera sentir así?

-Edward...

-¿Qué pasa nena?- preguntó inocente

Volvió a empujar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo...hmm...quiero- no podía siquiera armar una frase cuerda -No lo sé...- alzé mis caderas y me agarré a sus hombros, quedando mi boca en su oído -Hazme lo que tú quieras- Parecía ser que la Madrastra había hablado por mi

La cara de Edward era estupefacta.

-Vas a ser mi perdición Swan- advirtió, luego no sé cómo nos dio la vuelta y él quedó debajo mío, con su cabeza en la almohada y sus manos en mi cintura -Hazme el amor Mi Bella- pidió

Oh... Me iba a dejar llevar el control de todo...

Me incliné para besarlo, con mis manos agarré su camisa y la alzé hacia su cabeza, la lancé fuera de él, su hermoso y marcado torso quedó desnudo ante mí, me quedé unos segundos viéndolo, deleitando mi vista, agarré el elástico de sus bóxer y los bajé hasta sus rodillas, él termino de quitárselos.

Su boca estaba entreabierta y su pulso estaba acelerado, pude sentirlo por las contracciones de su pecho.

Él estaba totalmente desnudo y yo con el camisón, mi sexo contra el suyo, rozándonos, me relamí los labios y alzé mis caderas, bajando poco a poco sintiendo como él entraba en mí.

-Bella...- jadeó

Apoyé mis manos en su abdomen y empecé a moverme de atrás para adelante lentamente, disfrutando de la fricción, comencé a dibujar un círculo una y otra vez, alzé una mano y la puse en el rostro de Edward, metí un dedo en su boca y él lo mordió, eché la cabeza para atrás cuando él hizo un movimiento inesperado dentro de mí.

-Oh... Edward...

No quería moverme rápido, quería que durara para siempre, mi orgasmo se formaba poco a poco en mi vientre bajo, tensando todos mis músculos por instantes. Edward volvió a girarnos, ahora él estaba sobre mí. Empujo duro, alzé la cabeza hacia el techo y me azoté de nuevo sobre la almohada, Edward atrapó uno de mis pechos entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, haciendo que mi pezón se endureciera. Gemí.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó

-Si...- mordí mi labio -Edward... ah...

Sentí como él ahora masajeaba mi clítoris lentamente, acercándome a la velocidad de la luz a mi clímax.

-Un poco más Isabella, un poco más...- gruñó

Entraba y salía de mí con velocidad, por un momento creí que veía estrellas, por un momento creí que estaría sin habla.

-Córrete para mí nena- pidió mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Y lo hice, los músculos de mi vagina lo apretaron tanto que él gimió de placer. Él seguía moviéndose, mi orgasmo pasaba por mí de manera fugaz, la tensión de mi cuerpo y el aletargamiento de mi corazón por unos segundos creyendo que moriría, Edward puso las manos en la cabecera y gimió sonoramente varias veces, se dejó caer sobre mí, hundiéndome bajo su peso.

Crucé los brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

-Oh Isabella... eres tan... te amo- me besó en la boca mordiendo mi labio inferior, respirando en mi rostro y exhalando sobre mis labios. Mareándome aún más con su aliento tibio y delicioso.

Poco a poco salió de mí y entonces sentí frío... no había notado cuánto frío hacia en realidad, bajé mi camisón y me tapé con la sábana mientras que Edward hacía lo mismo, quedamos frente a frente mirándonos por eternos segundos.

-Eres mi vida Isabella- susurró -Y si algún día te alejas de mí...- cerró los ojos -me voy a morir

-Nunca lo haría Edward- me acerqué lo más que pude a él y puse una mano en su rostro -Deja de decir que me voy a ir... nunca voy a hacerlo, lo haré cuando tú decidas que no me quieres más a tu lado

-¿Y qué si lo quiero siempre?

-Entonces allí estaré- sonreí

-Isabella...- tomó mi mano -Quiero que te mudes conmigo, quiero que vivas conmigo

-Ya... lo voy a pensar- contesté -Lo voy a pensar muy bien. Lo prometo.

Me sonrió.

-El día de la inauguración en el hotel le diré a todos lo nuestro

Me quedé sorprendida. _¿Que iba a hacer qué?_

-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?- mi voz tembló

-Le diré a todos que eres la mujer de mi vida, mi novia, y que te amo

Sonreí.

-Es lo que siempre quise- acepté

-Duerme ya, mi Bella

OoO

Tanya estaba en el bar, acabándose de servir una copa de cognac, unas llaves sonaron en la puerta, Stefan había llegado.

Él se apareció frente a ella, con boca sonriente y una tarjeta dorada y roja.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí, preciosa- canturreó

Tanya puso cara de falsa intriga -¿Qué es?

-La invitación al evento de inauguración de un perfume

-Hmm- respondió simplemente

-El evento está a cargo de Cullen Corp.- anunció el chico

Tanya entonces sonrió

-¿Es en serio?

Stefan asintió

-Y tú preciosa irás conmigo

-¿Entonces vas a ayudarme?

-Ya te había dicho que si

-Oh, gracias- Tanya se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó en la boca

-Te voy a ayudar a que te vengues de todo lo que te hizo el desgraciado ese de Cullen

-Gracias, mi vida- mintió Tanya -Te amo

OoO

_**Canción: Hard To Say I'm Sorry**_

_**Artista: Chicago**_

***Azalea Pond: Es un estanque ubicado en Central Park que se alimenta del río Gill. Recibe su nombre por las hermosas azaleas que florecen en la primavera, además el lugar recibe variedades de aves en todas la épocas del año. Un espectáculo natural digno de ver.**

_**¿Se puso bueno todo no creen? ¡Dios! ¡Todo se le está juntando a Edward! ¿Quién está ansiosa por ver la reacción de Charlie al ver a Edward?**_

_**Aprovecho para invitarlos a todos para que pasen a leer mi One-Shoot: "De Los Bosques De Noruega" que es una historia que escribí para un concurso. Bueno, léanla y déjenme su review de si les gusto y de si quieren que haga otro capítulo para que vean como quedó todo. Todos sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi.**_

_**Como siempre dejen alerts, favoritos, su review y entren a Youtube a escuchar la canción. No se olviden del blog: (amy welch fanfic . blogspot . com)**_

_**Les dejo el adelanto. El resto en el blog junto con fotos y más.**_

Me soprendí al ver como aquel chico... el chico moreno que había venido el otro día, llegaba con traje puesto. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Hola linda- me saludó y me guiñó un ojo

Jessica estaba a punto de babear... y Kate también. Vamos que el chico estaba guapo... pero ¿en serio? Él tenia algo que no me gustaba nada.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- inquirí

El alzó una ceja -¿Tu jefe no te lo dijo?

Negué con la cabeza.

Él extendió los brazos -Soy el nuevo gerente de ventas- rió

Abrí los ojos _¿Qué?_

OoO

_**Recuerden, en Facebook me encuentran como Amy Welch, mi imágen de perfil es Lana Del Rey.**_

_**Un besote a todas y gracias por leer.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	17. Sucesos Inesperados

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**¡Nenas! ¡Perdonadme! En serio, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, estoy vuelta loca. He terminado por fin la historia del concurso del que les había platicado. Ya la estoy publicando aquí en Fanfiction, así que por si quieren leerla vayan a mi perfil, el fic se llama "Cuando Me Olvides", espero os guste.**_

_**Espero que hayan tenido muy buenas fiestas y que Santa les haya traído lo que pidieron ;) Les deseo a todos y a todas que su año sea muy feliz y ojalá y hayan empezado este 2013 con el pie derecho. ¡Feliz año nuevo! (Aunque un poco atrasado creo) Para todas y todos aquellos que ya regresaron a clases, os deseo lo mejor.**_

_**Un abrazo y beso a mi magnifica Beta y súper amiga, Beakis, mi chica preferida.**_

_**Gracias por comentar, para las fantasmas un abrazo grande.**_

_**Bueno, esperando ya que me hayan perdonado, disfruten el cap.**_

_**A leer.**_

_La electricidad estática de tus brazos, es un catalizador._

_Eres una sustancia que quema, no hay nada como esto._

_Es el más puro elemento, pero es tan volátil._

_Una ecuación caída del cielo._

_Una droga para los ángeles._

_Hidrógeno en nuestras venas, no puede contenerse, _

_Me hierve la sangre._

_Y la presión en nuestros cuerpos,_

_Que hace eco en lo alto, está estallando_

_Y nuestras partículas que arden, es porque se anhelan la una a la otra_

_Y aunque permanecemos juntos, parece que nos extrañamos mutuamente_

Capítulo 17: Sucesos Inesperados.

Los rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana y lastimaron mis ojos, pero esa no fue la razón por la que me desperté, sino por el sentimiento de soledad ya que Edward no estaba a mi lado, se había ido.

Me levanté de la cama y me metí en la ducha, al salir me maquillé y me peiné con horquillas atadas a mi cabello, abrí el clóset y saqué la ropa del día. Un vestido recto de Carolina Herrera hasta más abajo de la rodilla con los costados en azul rey y el centro blanco con detalles florales, unos zapatos Louboutin estilo salón con plataforma en color azul, me puse un abrigo de Burberry y mi bolso negro de CH.

Me desvié hacia la cocina pero desistí inmediatamente, recordé que no había nada en mi nevera, tenía que ir al supermercado, fui hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando descubrí una nota pegada en la madera.

_**Lamento no poder estar ahí para cuando despiertes, pero tenía que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme.**_

_**No tienes idea lo sexy que te veías en ese camisón… desistí de volver a hacerte el amor por la madrugada. Aún no se cómo lo logré.**_

_**Te espero en la oficina.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**P.D: Desayuna o te las verás conmigo.**_

_**E. **_

Con una sonrisa enorme y estúpida en mi cara salí a la calle y me dirigí –bajo amenaza de Edward- a la cafetería de la esquina a comprar un cappuccino y un croissant.

Tomé el subterráneo hacia Midtown y luego de unos minutos más a pie llegué a la empresa, miré el reloj de la recepción, faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, me di cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegaba temprano.

Subí al ascensor, cuando llegué a mi escritorio ya había acabado mi desayuno. De inmediato empecé a trabajar con las miradas inquisitorias de Kate y Jessica sobre mí. ¿Es que acaso estaba en su naturaleza ser cotillas todo el tiempo?

Mi pulso se aceleró a penas empecé a ver todos los papeles y contratos de la inauguración del perfume que cada vez quedaba más y más cerca así como la llegada de papá a New York, oh, eso era lo que más me ponía nerviosa, aunque me relajaba en cierto punto el hecho de que Edward era todo lo que una chica podría desear y todo lo que un padre protector pudiera querer para su única hija.

En ese momento se apareció Alice en mi escritorio, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

–Buenos días, Belli– saludó –Oye, ¿qué dices si vamos esta noche a algún lado? Tú sabes… a modo de despedida– dijo.

Me mordí el labio, estaba pensando en ir o no, Edward no la pondría fácil… Alice se dio cuenta de mi expresión dubitativa.

– ¡Oh! ¿No me digas? Él no te dará permiso– bufó.

Agité la cabeza –No, no es eso– sonreí –Pero… bueno se supone que tú te irás un día después del lanzamiento y para eso faltan dos semanas, tenemos tiempo para salir cualquier otro día.

Ella encogió los hombros –Bueno… supongo que sí, entonces ¿cuándo salimos?

– ¿Te parece bien el…– cerré los ojos haciendo un calendario mental –…domingo? Es un día antes del lanzamiento.

Ella asintió –El domingo está bien. ¿Te parece que quedemos a las nueve? Luego miramos dónde quedaremos en vernos.

–Perfecto, podrías invitar a Rosalie.

Alice dio un salto en su lugar – ¡Fantástico! Entonces el domingo, pide permiso Belli– me recordó.

Y se fue.

Me hice entonces la pregunta de si alguna vez Alice entendería mi relación con Edward y dejaría de hacer comentarios desagradables cada vez que podía. Digo… no es que literalmente le tenga que pedir permiso a Edward para salir ¿o sí?

Sonó mi teléfono, era la línea privada.

– ¿Diga?

–Isabella, ven a mi oficina ahora.

Colgó. Mi corazón se sacudió dentro de mi pecho, la voz de Edward había sido mimosa y tranquila.

Lentamente me levanté de mi asiento tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que no se notaran mis ansias de por fin llegar a la oficina de Edward.

Jalé la manija y abrí la puerta, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de Kate y Jessica. Me di cuenta de que ya no me importaba si ese par sospechaba de lo mío con Edward o no. ¡A la porra! A fin de cuentas, él había dicho que pronto anunciara lo nuestro públicamente. Temblé ante los nervios que eso me causaba.

Por fin puse un pié dentro de la oficina y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, quedándome recargada en ella.

Edward al verme se levantó y en tres zancadas estaba aprisionando mi cuerpo contra la placa metálica negra que formaba la puerta. Vestía un traje Ralph Lauren gris del más fino algodón, camisa blanca y corbata azul rey.

Él me abrazo y me besó como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, sus labios presionaron sobre los míos y su lengua acarició mi paladar una y otra vez yendo de aquí para allá dentro de mi boca y yo respondiendo con todas mis ganas, su aliento hizo eco en mi cerebro y mareó mi cuerpo, aspiré su aroma, a ropa recién lavada, a loción cara, a menta, a Edward.

–Buenos días, nena– dijo cuando terminó de besarme, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, aún disfrutando de algo que hace ya algunos segundos había acabado.

–Buenos días, león– solté un pico sobre sus labios suaves y llenos.

Él me sostenía aún por la cintura, inclinó su cara y besó suavemente mi cuello.

–No quería levantarme, quería quedarme a tu lado todo el día abrazándote, viéndote dormir y haciéndote el amor.

Sonreí.

–Eso suena demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

Edward me miró a los ojos y me sonrió, otra vez con un gesto confuso instalado en su rostro.

– ¿Qué me haces?

Encogí los hombros y ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado, con una sonrisa inocente en mi rostro, Edward sonrió por igual y tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos.

–Te amo.

Dio un último beso en mis labios y se dio la vuelta, yendo de inmediato a sentarse a su trono.

Admiré como sus piernas largas se movían con agilidad y destreza, como si tuviera calculado cada movimiento próximo por hacer, entonces recordé lo de la salida con Alice, decidí que era mejor decírselo con anticipación.

–Edward– llamé con voz suave mientras me acercaba poco a poco a su escritorio.

Él levantó la vista.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Alice quiere que salgamos a algún lado a modo de despedida, ya sabes… se va a Italia.

La expresión de Edward había cambiado, no a una de enojo, pero si a una más seria.

– ¿Salgamos, quiénes?

–Alice, Rosalie y yo.

– ¿Cuándo?

–Un día antes del lanzamiento, el domingo– contesté y… ¡demonios! Me estaba dando cuenta de que esta plática entre nosotros dos estaba sonando más bien como la charla que tienen padre e hija cuando la hija pide permiso para salir a algún sitio con sus amigas pero no dije nada, después de todo, ya le había dicho a Edward que aceptaría todos sus caprichos y escenas de celos con el único fin de que él con el tiempo me tuviera confianza pero… ¡Santo Dios! ¿Cuánto duraría aquello?

– ¿A qué hora?

– A las nueve.

Él asintió.

– ¿A dónde irán?

– Aún no tenemos el sitio.

–Bien, cuando tengan el sitio me avisas y yo te llevaré y te recogeré.

_No está hablando enserio._

– ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Por favor no! Yo puedo ir y venir sola.

Se reacomodó en su asiento –No estoy dispuesto a dejar que viajes por esta ciudad tan grande en ferry y de noche, por lo tanto te llevaré y te recogeré.

Di un paso para atrás y alcé los brazos hacia el cielo.

– ¡Entonces cómprame un auto!– dije en broma y medio riendo.

–Eso mismo haré– dijo.

Mi expresión era de susto, me acerqué a él todo lo que pude.

– ¡Era una broma! ¡No estaba hablando en serio!

–Pero yo sí, te comparé un auto y punto, y también no creas que se me ha olvidado tu laptop.

Esto estaba siendo increíble, la mañana había empezado de lo más y ahora… iba de la mierda y todo era culpa mía.

Suspiré, me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

–Haz lo que te plazca Edward, de todos modos, alégrate con saber que no aceptaré nada de lo que vayas a darme.

–Para esto Isabella, por favor– su voz tensa y cortante –Los aceptarás quieras o no, te lo he dicho, tengo mis medios para convencerte, recuerdo que fue así como tuve el placer de que usaras mi tarjeta de crédito para que fueras de compras.

Mis pies se paralizaron sobre el suelo y lentamente me giré para verlo.

– ¿Estás diciendo que soy fácil de convencer? ¡Perfecto, Edward! ¡Dame lo que quieras! ¡Sólo soy tu maldita puta!

Me giré de nuevo, totalmente cabreada y abrí la puerta.

– ¡Regresa aquí en este instante Isabella!– gritó.

Kate y Jessica voltearon contemplando la escena, me sonrojé de inmediato, contra mi voluntad, cerré la puerta de nuevo y me giré hacia Edward.

– ¿Qué?– pregunté osca.

Edward ya estaba enfrente mío antes de siquiera darme cuenta.

– ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡No!. Eres. Mí. ¡Puta!– separó cada palabra – ¡Te amo! ¡Sólo quiero darte lo mejor! ¡Tengo dinero! ¡Más del que podría gastar en toda mi vida! ¡Si yo quiero darte todo déjame hacerlo!

Negué – ¡Mi felicidad no se encuentra ni en el dinero ni en las posesiones! ¡Mi felicidad se encuentra en ti, nada más!

Edward suspiró sonoramente y me miró, sus ojos eran totalmente verdes… totalmente cristalinos y suaves.

–Discúlpame– pidió –No quiero pelear.

Torcí los labios y los uní en una línea fina.

–Yo tampoco– contesté.

–Nada me va a hacer cambiar mi decisión Isabella, si no quieres el auto entonces cuando tengas que salir a cualquier otro sitio yo te llevaré y te recogeré y por lo de la laptop… esa si tendrás que aceptarla por las buenas, si no quieres de verdad volver a pelear.

Me sentí derrotada, era verdad lo que él decía, por más que yo me esforzara en no aceptar sus regalos siempre terminaba rindiéndome. ¿Sería siempre así?

Asentí con una sonrisa ligera.

–De acuerdo.

Edward tomó mi mentón y lo acarició un poco.

–Ahora sí, ya puedes irte a trabajar.

Me giré y tomé de nuevo la manija para abrir la puerta.

–Por cierto– llamó –Hoy te ves hermosa.

Le lancé un beso y salí de ahí.

¡uff! Nuestra relación era tan malditamente enferma… En un momento estamos peleando y gritando y al siguiente, en solo un segundo estamos besándonos y reconciliándonos.

Me senté en mi lugar. Una vez más, Kate y Jessica estaban observándome con miradas interrogantes, me giré hacia ellas.

– ¿Se os ha perdido algo, chicas?

Ellas me miraron levantando las cejas, sintiéndose ofendidas y sin decir palabra continuaron con sus labores. ¡Ag! Ese par me tenían harta.

OoO

En la tarde, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Diga?

–Belli, la modelo… Rachel, ya está aquí.

Me levanté de mi asiento aún sin colgar el teléfono.

–Voy para allá.

Agarré de mi escritorio el contrato que ya tenía preparado para la modelo y un bolígrafo.

Lo más rápido que pude llegué al taller de Alice y como ella había dicho, la rubia guapa ya estaba ahí. Enfundada en unos pantalones de piel y un top rojo que hacía juego con los altos tacones que llevaba.

Rachel me saludó con una sonrisa amplia.

–Hola Bella.

–Hola– contesté lo más amable que pude, esa chica tenía algo… algo que no me agradaba. Tal vez sólo eran cosas mías.

Rachel miró hacia atrás, sobre mi cabeza buscando algo o a alguien.

– ¿Y el presidente, no viene contigo?– Era muy obvio el tono desesperado que radicaba en su voz.

Alice me miró, extrañada y yo le devolví la mirada.

– ¿Por qué habría de venir conmigo?– También era terriblemente obvio el tono celoso y a la defensiva con el que había hablado.

Rachel señaló a Alice.

–Ella me dijo que tú eras su asistente, así que supuse que él vendría contigo o más bien, que tú vendrías con él.

Entorné los ojos imperceptiblemente.

–El presidente– recalqué las palabras –Él ha dejado esta campaña totalmente a mi cargo y no se inmiscuye en mis asuntos, yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca y él no dirá nada.

Rachel pestañeó varías veces.

–No… no lo sabía– tartamudeó.

Sonreí falsamente –Ahora ya lo sabes, querida.

Alice se acercó y me jaló por el brazo, alejándonos unos cuantos metros de Rachel.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué esas siendo tan brusca con ella?– estaba enfadada.

Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Qué no te parece obvio, Alice?

Ella negó aún con gesto enojado – ¿El qué?

Me llevé una mano a la cintura aún con los papeles del contrato en la mano –Ella está preguntando demasiado por Edward y eso no me gusta. ¿Qué quiere de él? ¿Para qué quiere verlo?

Alice agrandó los ojos y con gesto incrédulo me respondió.

–Belli… estar con Edward te ha contagiado los celos posesivos, te estás imaginando cosas que no son. ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Es normal que la chica quiera ver al presidente! Simplemente Rachel quiere tener la aceptación del dueño y jefe de todo esto.

Fruncí los labios y avancé un paso hacia Alice.

– ¡Pues yo soy la jefa en todo esto! ¡Esta campaña está a mi cargo!– contesté con voz fuerte pero sin gritar.

–No lo puedo creer Bella. Creo que… que ya no te conozco.

Y con eso Alice me dejó ahí sola regresando con Rachel.

Tomé una profunda respiración y conté hasta diez. Vale… podía ser que Alice tuviera razón, tal vez estaba exagerando.

Me recompuse y me dirigí hacia ellas.

–Bueno, Rachel… aquí están los papeles que tienes que firmar, léelos y me dices que cláusulas o apartados no te parecen ¿bueno?

Ella asintió y comenzó a dar lo que parecía una rápida lectura al contrato, luego de unos minutos por fin habló.

–Todo está bien. ¿Tienen un bolígrafo?

Le extendí el que llevaba.

Rachel firmó el contrato y le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Alice.

–Ya trabajas aquí– susurró ella entonces.

Rachel asintió.

– ¿Cuándo veré al presidente?

Entorné los ojos, era la segunda vez desde que había llegado que preguntaba eso y de la primera vez no habían pasado ni veinte minutos. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Mi mente comenzó a imaginar cosas extrañas. ¿Acaso ella tenía un especial interés en Edward?...O peor… ¿Ella sería una de sus ex?

Es que todo me parecía tan raro y los celos una vez más estaban aflorando en mí.

–Ya te dije que no verás al presidente–Traté de que mi tono fuera suave.

–Pero tal vez lo veas el día del lanzamiento, es lo más seguro– le animó Alice y le dirigí una mirada enojada. ¿De qué lado estaba ella?

Pude apreciar como los ojos de la rubia se agrandaban y brillaban, su perfecta dentadura se mostró ante la gran sonrisa completamente feliz -y algo psicópata a decir verdad- que mostraba en ese momento.

No quería estar más tiempo ahí, tenía que irme.

–Bueno, yo las dejo trabajando– me giré hacia Alice –Asegúrate de hacer todo bien.

Y con eso me fui.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron fue como sentir un soplo de aire fresco en el rostro, me dirigí de nuevo a mi asiento y aferré los dedos al borde del escritorio. Estaba reprimiendo contra todas mis fuerzas de ir a la oficina de Edward y preguntarle de inmediato si él tenía o había tenido algo que ver con la modelo de la campaña. Rachel Collins.

Volteé a ver el reloj de mi ordenador. ¡Las cinco! ¡Dios! El día se me había pasado como una exhalación y lo peor de todo es que no había ido a comer, Edward se enfadaría conmigo y no quería volver a discutir con él, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a su oficina, asomando sólo mi cabeza.

–Voy a ir a comer– anuncié, Edward como siempre escribía como loco en su laptop – ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

El alzó la vista –No, gracias, no tengo hambre, anda, come algo, ya es demasiado tarde Isabella– y ahí estaba, su tono de voz de advertencia, justo lo que quería evitar. Mientras él hablaba yo sólo miraba su rostro y me preguntaba si decirle o no mis dudas que tenía sobre él y la modelo, decidí que no… no quería que Edward se diera cuenta que me estaba volviendo casi o tan celosa como él.

Bajé la vista cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado ya un buen rato mirándolo aún sin contestar nada.

–Sí, voy a ir a comer algo a alguna cafetería que haya por ahí.

Edward me miró, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

– ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos los dos a comer?

_Oh no…_

–Pero ya es tarde y hay trabajo por hacer, si vamos a comer juntos doy por seguro que no volveremos a la oficina hasta mañana.

Edward asintió y soltó una risa.

–A veces eres más responsable que yo, está bien, ve a comer.

Asentí y cerré la puerta. Oh, de la que me había librado, no es que no me muriera de ganas por estar con Edward a cada segundo pero… no quería perder mi libertad del todo. No aún…

Como había dicho fui a una cafetería que estaba cerca de la empresa, comí una baguette y un té helado de limón. Me senté en una de las mesas que había en el balcón del local. Estaba haciendo frío y mucho, tal vez pronto empezaría a nevar.

Me puse a pensar de nuevo, aprovechando el aire frío que golpeaba en mi cara y despejaba mi mente. Me tenía ansiosa Rachel. Parecía como si… como si ella en verdad quisiera conocer con todas sus fuerzas al presidente… o tal vez ya lo conocía y quería verlo de nuevo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para reanudar algo? Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sólo averiguaría si Edward había tenido algo con ella hasta el día del lanzamiento. Las ansias me carcomían. ¿Qué tal si Edward decidía entonces, -si es que ya conocía a Rachel- reanudar algo con ella? ¿Dónde quedaría yo? Sabía que Edward me amaba pero… ¿era eso suficiente? ¿Era el amor que Edward me tenía suficiente para no alejarse y dejarme a la primera que viera a una chica rubia y hermosa que encajara más con él? ¿Con su mundo? Sabía que existía una enorme posibilidad de que Edward conociera a Rachel de antes, así como también sabía que allá afuera, en la ciudad había mujeres que conocían a Edward. Sus ex, de ejemplo claro estaba Victoria, la mujer que Edward dejó por mí… eso no me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma. ¡Dios! ¡Yo había sido su amante en ese entonces! La villana del cuento que separa a una pareja, independientemente de si ellos eran felices o no, también estaba Tanya… la hermosa rubia que un día se había aparecido en la oficina y que ahora… al parecer había desaparecido. ¿Formaría entonces Rachel parte de esa lista de ex de Edward? Dios quisiera que no…

OoO

Alice estaba probándole la ropa a Rachel, estaba ajustando alfileres en la cintura porque éste le quedaba grande.

– ¿Y el presidente?– inquirió Rachel – ¿cómo es?

Alice se distrajo un momento de sus tareas.

–Es alto… de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, es increíblemente guapo a decir verdad– explicó ella –Pero tiene un humor de los mil demonios, y… bueno, no es de mi agrado. No… no me cae bien.

Rachel tenía una sonrisa en los labios. _Tal como lo recordaba… _pensó.

–Rara vez baja de su trono, el único trayecto que hace por la empresa es de su oficina a su auto y del auto a su oficina– continuó Alice –Como dije, es un hombre difícil, es por eso que yo mejor estoy con su hermano.

Alice cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que se había ido de la lengua.

La chica abrió la boca –No sabía que Edward tuviera hermanos– soltó y ese comentario llamó la atención de Alice.

– ¿Conoces a Edward?

Rachel agitó la cabeza – ¡No! Es que… bueno ya sabes… todo el mundo sabe el nombre del presidente de esta famosa empresa– explicó –No me imaginé que tuviera hermanos.

Alice pestañeó varias veces y luego sonrió, aliviada.

–Ah– dijo – Bueno pues sí, estoy con su hermano Jasper, es muy guapo también.

Rachel asintió.

–Listo. Mírate en el espejo– anunció ella cuando hubo terminado de ajustar el vestido, Rachel hizo lo que le pidió y se dirigió con pasos cortos al espejo que quedaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Alice colocó el almohadón con los alfileres en la mesa y por accidente hizo caer el bolso de Rachel, que seguía mirándose en el espejo, al piso, se agachó de inmediato y empezó a recoger las cosas del suelo, un papel blanco con letras azules doblado por la mitad llamó su atención por sus siglas: "CMHC"

Con la vista fija en Rachel cuidando que ella no se diera cuenta de que estaba husmeando entre sus cosas abrió el papel y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

**Centurion Mental Health Center (CMHC) Fecha: jueves 29 de noviembre del 2012.**

**Cita a Usted: Srta. Rachel Janette Collins Farell **

**A las instalaciones del Centro de Salud Mental Centurión, ubicado en Graylingwell Drive, Chichester, West Sussex, Reino Unido, con el fin de reanudar su tratamiento psiquiátrico interrumpido por causas ya conocidas. Se nos ha informado que en estos momentos Ud. reside en Nueva York, EUA por lo que solicitamos cuanto antes acuda al centro ya que es peligroso que Ud. No esté tomando el medicamento siendo causa lo anterior de recaídas graves. **

**Esperamos que sea consciente de que si en el plazo de un mes partiendo de la fecha en que Ud. Haya recibido esta carta, no se ha presentado en la Institución, nos veremos obligados de informar a la Aduana y al Consulado de los Estados Unidos de América y del Reino Unido su residencia ilegal con papeles falsos en el ya mencionado país, lo que causaría lógicamente su deportación inmediata de regreso a Inglaterra y el ingreso por la fuerza al Psiquiátrico.**

**Esperando su pronto regreso y sin nada más por el momento. Me despido de usted.**

**Dr. William Stahl.**

**Director de Centurion Mental Health Center.**

**Tel: (011) (44) (343) 34 56…**

Alice se llevó una mano a la boca y lo más rápido que pudo guardó el papel en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, terminó de recoger todo y dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa. Justo en ese momento Rachel se dio la vuelta.

–Me encanta el vestido, haces un gran trabajo Alice.

Ella asintió, tratando de disimular el miedo al saber que estaba frente a una loca mentirosa que estaba en Nueva York no por casualidad, si no, en busca de algo y tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que buscaba.

Alice se irguió y respiró.

–Bueno Rachel, yo creo que ya hemos terminado, puedes irte y regresar mañana por la mañana para seguir.

Rachel elevó una mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Alice, que sintió una oleada de terror.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida.

–No. Todo está bien, supongo que estoy cansada y he comido poco, estoy bien.

Rachel retiró la mano y miró su reloj, las cinco y media.

–Parece que hoy llegaré temprano a casa, ¿no?– dijo ella.

Alice asintió sin decir palabra y luego miró como Rachel se cambiaba la ropa y se iba.

Dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo en todo ese tiempo y se preguntó si Rachel repararía en la pérdida de ese papel que ahora ella tenía en su posesión.

_Bella tenía razón… ¿qué quiere Rachel de Edward? ¿Qué?_

Se retorció los dedos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decirle a Bella? ¿Decirle a Edward? ¿A ambos? No. No podía decirles aún hasta tener la información completa y saber con exactitud la razón de que Rachel estuviera en Nueva York. Sin embargo, tenía que decirle a alguien, no podía quedarse con aquello ella sola, lamentó profundamente que justo ese día Jasper se retirara de su puesto por lo que no podía correr en ese momento a sus brazos, sin embargo podía llamarlo. Pescó su Iphone y marcó el número.

–Aló ¿Jazz? Si. Necesito que vengas por mí, es urgente.

Y colgó.

Hizo ejercicios de respiración. Sí. Le contaría a Jasper. Él siempre era más centrado que ella y sabría qué hacer.

OoO

Acabé con mi comida y me dirigí a la caja a pagar. A través de la vitrina vi algo que tal vez le podría gustar a Edward ¿Sería aquello demasiado? ¡No! En ese momento descubrí que yo había tenido muy pocos -o tal vez ninguno- detalles con Edward, pedí que me envolvieran uno para llevar.

Regresé a la oficina con la cajita en las manos, puse mis cosas en el escritorio y reparé en la hora. Cinco cuarenta y cinco.

Toqué con los nudillos la puerta negra.

–Adelante– contestó con voz suave. ¿Sabría que era yo?

Abrí y me metí en su oficina, con un brazo detrás, escondiendo mi obsequio comestible.

Me sonrió.

–No has tardado– dijo.

Me acerqué a él, poniéndome a su lado apoyando ligeramente mi cadera sobre la madera del escritorio.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

–Claro que me gusta, ¿por qué?

Entonces le mostré la pequeña cajita de la cafetería y se la extendí.

–Toma, es un obsequio.

Levantó las cejas – ¿Celebramos algo y no me he acordado?

Agité la cabeza negativamente y encogí los hombros –Sólo quería darte algo.

Con cuidado abrió el pequeño paquete y al ver su contenido me sonrió.

–Se ve rico.

El color subió a mis mejillas, el tono de su voz me dio la impresión de que estaba hablando de algo más que de su regalo, el obsequio comestible era un corazón de chocolate duro con puntos de crema batida en el borde y que tenía una placa rectangular de chocolate clavada en el centro que decía "Cómeme"

Él retiró el rectángulo de chocolate pero contrario a lo que esperaba, lo colocó en mis labios.

–Chupa– ordenó.

Hice lo que me dijo y el chocolate quedó atrapado entre mis dientes, sólo la tercera parte, Edward se levantó de su lugar y mordió la parte saliente del chocolate en mis labios, hizo un sonido de aprobación.

–Sabe delicioso, ahora probemos el chocolate oscuro.

Sacó de la caja el corazón y lo llevó a su boca, dándole un gran mordisco.

No lo creía posible, la boca de Edward hacia movimientos sensuales al comer, demasiado para mi gusto, y una parte concreta de mi anatomía comenzaba a mojarse.

– ¿Quieres?– ofreció

Mordí el chocolate y lo saboreé, si que era bueno.

En ese momento Edward se lanzó a mi boca y me besó, el sabor del chocolate en su aliento y en sus labios hizo el beso más delicioso e inolvidable… como todas las veces que nos habíamos besado.

Cuando Edward se separó de mí sus ojos estaban oscuros, predominaba el negro en sus ojos y sólo quedaba una franja verde en el iris, su respiración jadeante al igual que la mía. Oh.

Cerró la caja con el chocolate dentro y lo guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

–El resto lo guardaremos para la noche– su voz… llena de promesas que aseguraban cumplirse con creces.

Asentí, aún mareada por el anterior beso.

– ¿Te... te gustó?– fue lo único que pude decir.

En sus ojos brilló el deseo.

–Por supuesto que me gustó, pero tengo el buen presentimiento que lo disfrutaré aún más por la noche.

– ¿Entraremos de nuevo a tu… habitación negra?– mi voz tembló y no de miedo, sino de la anticipación que eso me producía.

–Si– contestó – ¿Y sabes? Tengo muy buenos planes para ti hoy.

Mi entrepierna dolió y por primera vez ansié que dieran las nueve de la noche cuanto antes.

OoO

POV Edward.

Mi celular sonó, sólo podía ser una persona, por lo que contesté de inmediato.

–Dígame lo que averiguó, Sam– ordené.

–Señor, he entrado a la habitación del chico, le he seguido, vive en un hotel/bar barato llamado "Paul's" y logré averiguar que acaba de llegar a la ciudad hace un par de días tan sólo, su residencia se encuentra en el estado de Washington, Forks, en una reserva llamada La Push, su padre es paralítico y él y su familia tienen un taller mecánico, es de origen pobre señor.

– ¿Las fotos? ¿Has encontrado las fotos que te he dicho?

–Lamentablemente no, señor.

– ¿En dónde se encuentra ahora?

–El chico en su habitación y yo frente al edificio del hotel.

–Siga averiguando Sam, necesito que averigüe todo sobre él y que además a como dé lugar rescate las fotos que le he dicho, de lo contrario no recibirá su pago.

–Como ordene, señor.

Y colgué.

No podía creer que ahora, justo en esos momentos en los que parecía que por fin la relación con Mi Bella iba excelente, tenía que aparecer ese idiota…

Lo único que me aliviaba de las tres horas de trabajo que tenía por delante era el pensamiento de Mi Bella en la habitación negra… atada… mojada…jadeante… dispuesta… y lo mejor de todo… amándome por sobre todas las cosas así como yo a ella.

Estaba ansioso por que llegara el día del lanzamiento y así poder decirle al mundo que ella era la mujer de mi vida, ninguna otra, ninguna.

En ese momento sonó mi Blackberry, miré la pantalla. ¿Esme?

– ¿Diga?

–Edward, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, mamá. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No era normal que Esme me llamara al trabajo, por lo regular lo hacían con más frecuencia Emmet o Jasper.

–Sí, todo está perfecto, sólo llamaba para decirte que esta noche hemos organizado una cena familiar tu padre y yo, nos gustaría que asistieras, claro, acompañado por Isabella.

– ¿Con motivo de qué es la cena?

–Es una especie de despedida para Jasper.

Por la mañana le había dicho a Esme que Jasper se iría a Italia en algunos días.

–Está bien, mamá. ¿A qué hora?

–A las nueve y media estaría bien, será algo sencillo e íntimo, no te preocupes.

–Ahí estaremos entonces, Esme.

Ella colgó.

Bufé, eso significaba que los planes para con Mi Bella se veían retrasados por una cena familiar de último momento, sin embargo sonreí ante la posibilidad de que como la cena ya era un poco tarde Bella seguramente acabaría muy cansada y así, tal vez podría convencerla con mayor facilidad de que se quedara en mi departamento esa noche.

Después de todo, aunque ella no lo supiera, yo tenía un armario lleno con ropa y zapatos exclusivamente para ella.

OoO

Eran las ocho y media, llamé al taller de Alice pero nadie me contestó, tal vez había salido temprano.

Giré el cuello varias veces y estiré las piernas aún sentada, tenía los músculos muy tensos.

Kate y Jessica ya se habían ido, estaba sola, así que me levanté de mi lugar y fui a la oficina de Edward sin tocar primero. Él aún seguía trabajando.

Caminé hasta donde estaba él.

– ¿Ya casi terminas?– inquirí.

El alzó la vista.

–Ahora nos vamos– contestó y volvió la vista al computador.

Comencé a dar vueltas por el lugar sin tener claro que hacer, fui hasta una de las ventanas y me paré frente a ella, mirando hacia abajo, todo se veía demasiado lejos, ahí, en esa oficina, me sentía invencible.

Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí, me giré.

– ¿Qué?– pregunté.

–Tenemos una cena hoy con mi familia– dijo de pronto.

– ¿Para qué?– traté de disimular mi nerviosismo.

–Bueno, le dije a mi padre y a mamá que Jasper se iba a Italia, y quieren que todos nos reunamos para platicar, es algo sencillo, no te preocupes.

Reí.

–La última vez que estuvimos con tu familia tú y yo nos dimos dos días, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Recuerdo que tú fuiste la que pediste tiempo, pero no te preocupes, he hablado ya con Emmet, el estará bien.

Sonreí –Ahora supongo que tengo que buscar que ponerme.

Él se levantó de su silla y fue hasta mí.

–Tú con lo que sea te ves bien, Mi Bella– dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

_Sube mi autoestima Edward, eso es…_

Él siguió besándome, formando un camino desde mi mejilla a mi clavícula, me tomó por la cintura y me giró, quedando yo de nuevo frente al enorme ventanal.

–Al parecer la cena ha interrumpido los planes que tenía para ti– susurró en mi oído –Pero podemos hacer algo ahora para remediarlo.

Oh. Cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, mi centro latió ante sus palabras y reaccionó, humedeciéndose al instante.

Las manos de Edward subieron de mis muslos a mis caderas subiendo el vestido hasta mi cintura, sus manos se quedaron ahí y sopló en mi oreja, me estremecí.

–Apoya las manos contra el cristal– ordenó.

Puse mis palmas en el frío vidrio.

–Inclínate hacia adelante– susurró.

Acerqué el rostro al cristal todo lo que pude. Mi piel estaba caliente y contrastaba contra la fría superficie, noté como Edward bajaba mis bragas hasta los tobillos y luego sumergía un dedo ahí… ah… se sentía tan bien, su dedo cálido y salía y entraba de mí lentamente, haciendo giros dentro, expandiéndome, adaptándome, acostumbrándome. Empecé a mover mis caderas a su ritmo pero él me detuvo.

–Quieta.

Obedecí. Su dedo salió de mi interior y luego, sin saber en qué momento había desabrochado su pantalón, entró completamente en mí. Jadeé y mi frente chocó contra el cristal, mi aliento dejaba una nube vaporosa que se extinguía y se expandía conforme mis exhalaciones.

Edward unió sus manos a las mías y las apoyó a la dura superficie. Comenzó a entrar en mi lentamente, sin prisas, como queriendo grabar ese momento es su cerebro, mi placer aumentó ante el pensamiento de que si en ese momento, algún transeúnte o alguna persona desde cualquier edificio se molestara en mirar hacia arriba… vería a una pareja haciendo el amor frente al cristal como dos condenados exhibicionistas.

Toda yo era placer y fuego, amor y deseo.

–Oh, Isabella…– el susurro de Edward había sido bajo sólo para que yo lo escuchara.

Él se movía dentro de mí pausadamente, cada vez mejor, cada vez más rápido acercándome a mi tan anhelado orgasmo, mi mejilla tocó el vidrio y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, sentía el aliento caliente de Edward en mi cuello, en mi oreja susurrando con cada embestida mi nombre, mordí mis labios, liberando suspiros tan sólo.

Las manos de Edward se apretaron aún más a las mías haciéndome saber que él estaba cerca, al igual que yo, no pude mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, cada vez todo era más insoportable y sólo podía ver entre pestañeos las deslumbrantes luces de los anuncios allá afuera.

Edward bajó una mano hasta mi clítoris y presionó su palma en él, me tambaleé sobre mis pies, Edward envolvió un brazo en mi cintura mientras se vaciaba en mi interior, el orgasmo fue tan intenso para los dos, que por un segundo dudamos si seguíamos en la tierra.

–Oooh, oooh– gemí mientras aún sentía el potente latido de mi centro y la mordida de Edward en mi nuca.

El sólo gruñó sonoramente cuando su clímax llegó y me apretó aún más a él, haciendo una leve presión en mi bajo vientre.

Se inclinó sobre mí, pero aún así yo no soportaba ni un gramo de su peso, besó la parte trasera de mí oído y luego con sumo cuidado se acuclillo a mis pies y acomodó mis bragas en su lugar, me bajó el vestido y alisó todas las arrugas que podrían existir en él.

Cuando me erguí, el ya tenía puestos los pantalones y el cinturón, sentí bajar una gota caliente por detrás de mi cuello. Tenía calor.

–Nunca voy a cansarme de hacer el amor contigo, Isabella.

El rubor coloreó mi cara.

–Yo tampoco– acepté y le lancé un beso.

¿Así siempre sería? ¿Palabras dulces antes y después del sexo? ¿Discusiones y reconciliaciones? ¿Habitaciones negras? ¿Deseos bajos? ¿Cenas por las noches en casa de sus padres? ¿Besos y caricias?

Salimos de la oficina, yo me puse mi abrigo tomándome mi tiempo en acomodar bien el cinturón, pude notar la mirada preocupada de Edward.

–Estás muy delgada Isabella, necesitas comer más.

Me extrañé, sabía que era delgada, tal vez flacucha, pero toda mi vida había sido así. Por más que me esforzara en engordar nunca lograría tener aunque sea un poco de curvas. Además, el cinturón era muy ajustado y me hacía ver más delgada de lo que en realidad era.

–Nada de eso, estoy bien.

Pero no logré tranquilizar a Edward. No me quise imaginar las medidas que a partir de ese momento tomaría para que yo subiera unos cuantos kilos.

Ya en el auto, mientras Edward doblaba hacia la derecha por la Quinta Av. No me abstuve de preguntar.

– ¿No iremos a mi departamento?

– ¿Para qué?

–Bueno, como es la cena en casa de tus padres, pensé que tendría que ir a cambiarme.

Negó.

–Así te ves perfecta, no necesitas cambiar tu vestuario.

Entonces dejé de luchar. Si Edward decía que así estaba bien pues… así estaba bien. Miré el reloj del auto, eran las nueve y la casa de Esme y Carlisle estaba en Long Island, no llegaríamos a tiempo.

Por fin después de aproximadamente una hora empezamos a ver como las casas iban aumentando de tamaño y lujo, luego de varias cuadras, Edward se detuvo frente a una… ¿qué es lo que había dicho Edward? A si… Frente a una casa de campo, ¡pero qué va! Para mí una casa de campo era algo pequeño, situado en medio de un bosque y con una chimenea y máximo tres habitaciones. Pero lo que tenía frente a mí no era nada de eso. Era una mansión. Las paredes blancas y con diferentes niveles con los tejados de dos aguas, un estilo demasiado extraño de francés- minimalista, el jardín era enorme, ahí podrían caber a lo poco, trece autos.

Edward abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano, caminamos hasta el porche de la enorme casa y él tocó el timbre, Esme nos abrió con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Pasen, pasen!

Cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Ahí en la sala, estaban todos, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Edward y yo saludamos a cada uno y luego nos sentamos en uno de los sofás, Edward me abrazó por la cintura.

El ambiente era demasiado íntimo y a pesar de que estábamos en silencio, no era pesado, Rosalie estaba muy sonriente y desinhibida, lo contrario que Alice, a pesar de estar igual de sonriente y cariñosa con Jasper, yo la conocía demasiado bien, ella tenía algo.

Lo dejé pasar. No quería salir en ese momento con mis preguntas.

–Por favor, pasen a la mesa, la cena está lista– anunció Esme.

Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la mesa, Carlisle, como siempre, a la cabeza del comedor, con Esme a su derecha, a la izquierda se sentó Edward y a su lado yo, Rosalie se sentó en medio de Esme y Emmet y a mi lado estaba Alice, seguida por Jasper.

La mesa estaba servida a rebosar, había carne de un fino corte de res a término medio, crema de maíz, pan horneado, quesos de diferentes tipos y vino tinto.

–Has preparado mi comida favorita mamá, gracias– dijo Jasper mientras comía vorazmente, Esme inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro.

La cena estaba deliciosa, tanto que inclusive pedí un segundo plato de crema de maíz y un segundo corte de carne, tomé la mano de Edward por debajo de la mesa, Carlisle platicaba con Emmet algo que no entendí muy bien y Rosalie asentía.

Volteé para el otro lado, hacia Alice, ella apenas había probado bocado, me preocupé.

– ¿Te pasa algo?– susurré. Ella contestó un casi inaudible "no"

Podía mentir muy bien, pero yo sabía que algo me ocultaba, algo que tenía que ver conmigo porque de lo contrario ya me lo hubiera dicho.

Cuando todos terminamos nuestros platos Esme se levantó a recogerlos y luego nos ofreció postre, a lo que todos contestamos que sí.

El color subió a mis mejillas, podía apostar que mi cara estaba del color del camino de mesa. Roja. Y eso se debía a que el postre no era nada más y nada menos que un brownie bañado en chocolate con una gran montaña de crema batida encima. Miré de reojo a Edward, quien también estaba sonriendo ante nuestra broma privada, apretó mi mano por debajo del mantel y una oleada de calor me invadió de nuevo, las promesas que había hecho esa tarde, con el chocolate en sus labios…

Gracias al Cielo nadie se dio cuenta de nuestras caras mientras comíamos el brownie.

Me sorprendí a mi misma aún hambrienta a pesar de todo lo que ya había comido. Decidí no pedir más. Es que hasta yo no sabía lo que me pasaba, jamás había comido tanto en toda mi vida, tal vez era por lo poco que comí comparado con el GRAN ejercicio que hice con Edward.

La cena terminó y todos volvimos a la sala de estar, fue como si esa vez Emmet hubiera estado practicando para ser el alma de la fiesta porque empezó a contar la vez en la que cuando era niño por accidente tiró a Edward dentro de una coladera y lo dejó ahí por dos horas mientras ideaba algún plan para sacarlo de ahí, todos reímos, Emmet era muy bueno para las anécdotas y tenía ángel para los chistes. Comenzó a agradarme, ya que la primera vez que nos vimos no había sido del todo cordial el encuentro.

Hasta Edward estaba riendo, se veía joven y feliz.

–Pero recuerda que tú tuviste la culpa, Emmet– se defendió Edward –Lo hiciste a propósito, me dijiste que se te había caído un juguete al pasto que rodeaba la coladera y yo quise ayudarte pero al llegar tú me empujaste, no fue ningún accidente.

Rosalie abrió la boca –No me habías contado eso, osito– rió.

Me percaté de que Esme no estaba en la plática, al contrario estaba en la mesa recogiendo los trastos, por lo que me levanté y me dirigí a ayudarle, Edward no reparó en mi ausencia.

–Te ayudo, Esme– dije mientras tomaba los platos en mis manos.

–Oh, tranquila, no hace falta, yo puedo apañármelas sola.

Pero no hice caso, por lo que terminé de recoger los platos, cubiertos y copas y las dejé en el fregadero de la cocina y comencé a lavarlos, mientras, Esme guardaba la comida sobrante en la nevera, decidí que ese era un buen momento para platicar con ella.

–Y… ¿por qué se fue Edward a estudiar a Inglaterra?– traté de sonar desinteresada.

–Dijo que quería cambiar de ambiente, ¿sabes? Nunca le ha gustado vivir en Nueva York así que cuando cumplió dieciocho años quiso regresar a su lugar natal y estudiar en Londres la universidad.

Paré con lo que estaba haciendo y me giré, dándole la cara a Esme.

– ¿Lugar natal?– repetí confundida.

Esme me miró con las cejas levantadas.

– ¿Edward no te lo ha contado? El nació en Inglaterra, en Londres para ser más exactos.

Me hice para atrás. ¿Edward era inglés?

–Nunca me lo había mencionado– respondí al tiempo que me giraba reanudando mi tarea.

–Pues en su acta de nacimiento y en sus papeles tiene a Londres como lugar natal.

– ¿Y por qué nació allá?– de pronto estaba muy ansiosa por saber.

Esme rió mientras continuaba colocando la comida en el refrigerador.

–Carlisle decidió que era necesario viajar a Londres para atender la empresa que tenemos allá, estuvimos ahí alrededor de un año y entonces me embaracé de Edward, ahí nació y vivió durante los primeros dos años de su vida, luego regresamos a Nueva York y tuve a Emmet.

Escuchaba atenta todo lo que me decía, era tan interesante y al mismo tiempo tan frustrante… ¿por qué Edward jamás me había contado aquello?

–Edward obtuvo la residencia americana gracias a que Carlisle nació aquí.

Me giré de nuevo.

– ¿Acaso tú tampoco naciste aquí?

Esme sonrió otra vez.

–No. Yo nací en Italia.

–Wow!– fue lo único que pude decir. ¿Esme italiana? – ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste allá?

–Apenas cuatro años, luego mi familia se vino a los Estados Unidos, más concretamente a Pennsylvania y al cabo de unos años nos trasladamos a Nueva York, estudié la carrera de literatura y conocí a Carlisle– una sonrisa enorme cruzó su rostro cuando lo dijo.

– ¿Y los abuelos de Edward? ¿Tus padres? ¿Dónde están?

Esme me miró –No están muertos, si es a lo que te refieres, pero hace ya cinco años no han hecho más que viajar alrededor del mundo. Ahora están viviendo en Miami. La última vez que nos visitaron fue el año pasado, el día de Acción de Gracias, ojalá que en Navidad vengan los abuelos, Edward es el favorito de mi madre y ella te amará cuando te vea, el abuelo es algo más difícil, pero no te preocupes, a él también le caerás bien, aunque Rosalie sea su favorita.

Sonreí. Me hizo ilusión conocer a la familia de Edward… lo que desembocó en otra pregunta.

– ¿Y los padres de Carlisle?– deseé mentalmente con todas mis fuerzas que Esme no pensara que era una chismosa.

–Ellos viven en Rusia, son igual de cálidos que mis padres, dijeron que vendrían para Navidad, así que, tienes suerte, en pocos días conocerás a la familia entera del Clan Cullen – Platt.

Maldije mentalmente, eso me recordaba que aún no le había dicho a Edward que no pasaría la Navidad en la ciudad.

– ¿Cómo se conocieron Carlisle y tú?– pregunté cambiando de tema.

Esme soltó un largo suspiro y se recargó en la isla que había en el centro de la cocina.

–Yo estaba estudiando literatura en la NYU y un día me dejaron la tarea de hacer un ensayo acerca del impacto que el libro Jane Eyre tuvo en la población inglesa de los años mil ochocientos, para eso tuve que ir a la biblioteca de la universidad para retomar el libro y entonces en una de las mesas estaba él, leyendo Tess de los d'Urberville, uno de mis libros favoritos y me sorprendió ver a un hombre leyendo eso, me intrigó así que me acerqué a él y le pregunté por qué leía el libro, qué le llamaba la atención de la lectura, entre otras cosas, y luego sin siquiera darme cuenta los dos estábamos solos en la biblioteca y ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habíamos comenzado a charlar, y me fui, no sin antes prometerle que al día siguiente lo vería ahí en el mismo lugar, te sorprenderás de saber que hasta el segundo día no reparé en lo guapo que era, vernos todos los días se volvió una rutina, hasta que él me invitó a un paseo y me compró un helado–. Esme se levantó de la mesa y caminó, quedando a mi lado –Ese día me dijo que le gustaba y me pidió que fuera su novia, obviamente contesté que sí, con el paso del tiempo, Carlisle me dijo que su familia tenía dinero, mucho, y que él planeaba montar una empresa de publicidad con esa fortuna– hizo una pausa, suspiró – ¿Te imaginas? Un estudiante de mercadotecnia que en menos de un año logró construir una empresa y hacerla una de las mejores del mundo, por eso es que lo admiro y lo amo tanto, al cabo de un año, cuando él ya conocía a mi familia y yo a la suya, me pidió que nos casáramos, era una locura, y lo sabía, éramos muy jóvenes, pero nos amábamos con todo el corazón– Su expresión de un momento a otro se volvió triste –Lamentablemente eso no bastó para nuestros padres, que se opusieron a que nos casáramos argumentando que teníamos muy poco de conocernos, no nos importó, hicimos caso omiso del mundo y de todo lo demás y un fin de semana, huimos a Las Vegas, ahí nos casamos a los dos días regresamos a la ciudad– soltó una carcajada haciéndome reír a mí también –Obviamente nuestra familia estaba furiosa pero cuando vieron que nos resbalaba lo que ellos dijeran u opinaran terminaron por aceptar de buen grado nuestro matrimonio, que al cabo de dos meses se convirtió en una boda por la iglesia y por lo civil, fue la boda de mis sueños Isabella, yo parecía una princesa con mi gran vestido blanco y Carlisle un príncipe azul en su traje negro, fue todo tremendamente hermoso, y luego, en nuestra luna de miel, en un crucero por el Caribe, me embaracé de Edward, ya había terminado mi carrera y me sentía feliz y realizada con la vida que tenía, a la fecha, todo sigue siendo como un cuento de hadas– Esme se quedó unos momentos largos mirando hacia el techo, luego bajó la vista y me sonrió tiernamente –Lo siento, Bella, creo que hablé demasiado ¿verdad?

Agité la cabeza en respuesta –No, no. Nada de eso.

Ella me tomó una mano y con la otra me dio unos pequeños golpes sobre el dorso.

–Ahora cuéntame tú. ¿Y tus padres?

Torcí la boca y bajé mi mirada, fui consciente de que por mi rostro pasó una sombra de dolor, que yo creía superada.

–Yo sólo tengo a mi padre. Charlie. Mi mamá murió intentando escalar los Alpes, cuando yo tenía doce, nunca conocí a mis abuelos ni tíos o algo parecido, la única familia que conozco desde que era adolescente ha sido mi papá.

Esme me abrazó.

–Oh cariño, cuánto lo siento, estoy segura de que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Por lo que me ha contado Edward, dice que eres una estupenda estudiante de publicidad y que la campaña que ha dejado en tus manos va de maravilla.

–Gracias– logré decir.

Entonces Edward irrumpió en la cocina.

–Oh, Isabella, me has dado un susto de muerte, no sabía dónde estabas– caminó con pasos lentos hacia mí.

–Tranquilo Edward, ella sólo me estaba ayudando con la cocina.

Él sonrió.

–Bueno mamá, me temo que tenemos que irnos, es la una de la mañana.

Me alarmé. ¡¿La una de la mañana?! ¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo?

Esme se llevó una mano al pecho.

–Pero es ya muy tarde, sería más conveniente que se quedaran a dormir, no importa que mañana lleguen un poco tarde a la empresa, es muy peligroso que conduzcas a estas horas.

Se me ablandó el corazón. A pesar de que los tres hijos de Esme ya eran todos unos hombres hechos y derechos ella seguía comportándose como una mamá gallina.

–No podemos mamá– dijo Edward –Pero te prometo que conduciré con cuidado. Tenemos que irnos.

Esme suspiró, resignada y luego asintió.

Los tres salimos de la cocina, el resto de la familia seguía en la sala aún platicando, Edward anunció nuestra partida.

–Que te vaya bien en Italia– dijo él cuando abrazó a Jasper y le palmeó la espalda. Alice tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo por igual tomé firmemente la mano de Jasper y en un abuso de confianza le di un abrazo.

–Que tengas suerte– susurré. Él me hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Luego tocó el turno de despedirme de Alice.

–Recuerda que mañana tienes que llegar a la empresa temprano– dije en su oído mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos.

–No te preocupes, ahí voy a estar– contestó.

–Tú tienes algo que no quieres contarme– susurré y me separé de ella. Alice no contestó nada, por lo que se confirmaron mis sospechas.

Como en ese momento no pude preguntarle más, al día siguiente en la oficina lo haría.

Luego seguí despidiéndome del resto, al igual que Edward, para mi sorpresa Emmet me despidió con un abrazo y con un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara, Rosalie me abrazó también.

Esme y Carlisle nos acompañaron hasta la puerta y se quedaron en el porche contemplando como Edward arrancaba el auto y nos íbamos perdiéndonos en la oscuridad.

OoO

De regreso hacia Manhattan pude identificar la zona en la que vivían los padres de Edward. Old Westbury, en el condado de Nassau.

Edward manejaba por la Interestatal 278 Oeste. Carraspeé.

–Así que…– me giré a verlo – ¿Por qué no me habías contado que habías nacido en Inglaterra?

Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

–No le encontré la menor importancia.

Ladeé la cabeza –Bueno, pues, tampoco me contaste que tu madre era italiana, tampoco me contaste que tus abuelos vendrían en Navidad ¿Tampoco le encontraste importancia a eso?– mi voz era calmada y pausada, pero yo por dentro estaba enojada.

– ¿Así que quieres comenzar a pelear de nuevo, eh?– dio vuelta en la curva.

Respiré –No es que quiera pelear Edward, pero ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la razón de mi enojo? Yo te he contado varias cosas de mi vida, mis sueños, mis pesadillas, mis sufrimientos, mis alegrías, todo, en cambio tú no me cuentas casi nada, sólo estás conmigo cuando quieres sexo, no me tomas en serio.

El chirrido de llantas resonó sobre el asfalto, Edward había frenado de golpe. La carretera estaba vacía y oscura, casi tenebrosa. Él se giró sobre su asiento, sus ojos estaban entornados, sus manos sobre el volante.

– ¿Qué no te tomo en serio? ¿Que sólo estoy contigo cuando quiero sexo? ¿Qué tal la vez en la que creímos que estabas embarazada? Te apoyé en todo momento, e incluso te compré un café para calmarte. ¿Qué tal la vez en la que te llevé a mi casa y te presenté a mis padres? ¿Qué tal la vez en la que te llevé de día de campo? ¿Y cuando te llevé al mar? ¿Y cuando te llevé a un bungee? O incluso está la vez en la que te conté que dos mujeres se habían suicidado por mi culpa. ¿Y aún así dices que no te tomo en serio?

–Edward yo…

– ¡No Isabella! ¡Te he dicho incontables veces que te amo! ¡Que eres la mujer más importante en mi vida!

–Pero es que entiéndeme– alcé la voz –Si me has contado cosas tan íntimas y delicadas como lo de tus ex, ¿por qué no me contaste algo tan simple como que no habías nacido aquí?

Edward suspiró.

–Digamos que Inglaterra no es un lugar grato para mí, sé por el contrario a ti te encantaría ir, pero para mí, Londres representa el último lugar al que iría en mi vida.

Asentí – ¿Por qué?

–Por cosas que ahora no es el momento de contar.

Rodé los ojos y me acomodé en mi asiento, dejando claro que no quería seguir hablando.

Edward entendió, arrancó el auto y siguió con el camino.

¿Por qué diablos habíamos peleado tanto en el día?

OoO

La cena en casa de los padres de Jasper había acabado.

Por el contrario a Edward y a Bella, Jasper y Alice sí se quedarían a dormir en la mansión.

Jasper cerró la puerta de la habitación y luego, abrazó a Alice por la espalda, besó su cabello.

–Amor, cálmate ya. ¿Por qué no haces esa llamada que tanto anhelas hacer y te quitas de dudas?– inquirió.

Alice se separó de él.

–Tienes razón, voy a averiguarlo.

Se giró y se dirigió a la mesita de noche, donde estaba el teléfono. Sacó el papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzó a marcar el número. Se llevó el auricular al oído y escuchó los pitidos. Jasper se colocó detrás de ella posando una mano en su hombro.

–Centro de Salud Mental Centurión, ¿en qué puedo servirle?– respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

Alice comenzó a morderse las uñas.

– ¿Podría…– su garganta le falló – Podría comunicarme con el doctor William Stahl?

– ¿Quién lo busca?

–Soy… tengo información de Rachel Collins.

–En este momento la comunico con él, un momento por favor.

Le sorprendió la súbita eficacia y rapidez de la recepcionista. Segundos después una voz masculina y profunda le contestó.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Doctor Stahl? Soy Alice Brandon– murmuró.

–Me han informado de que usted tiene información de Rachel Collins.

Alice se llevó una mano a la frente, perlada de sudor.

–Soy alguien cercano a ella y he encontrado una carta firmada por usted, en donde avisa que ella debe regresar a la institución.

–Así es.

– ¿Podría decirme por qué la señorita Rachel estuvo en ese psiquiátrico?– inquirió ella y tuvo la impresión de que su corazón había subido a su garganta.

–Eso es información confidencial, me temo que no puedo decirle nada– respondió el director.

–Soy jefa de Rachel Collins, no había sido informada de que ella había estado en un psiquiátrico, por favor, necesito que me diga lo que está pasando.

–En ese caso, supongo que podría hacer una excepción– le respondió –La señorita Rachel Collins estuvo internada en este psiquiátrico porque le fue detectada esquizofrenia de tipo indiferenciado, es decir que no presenta alucinaciones ni estados catatónicos, por el contrario la paciente experimenta dificultad para sentir emociones y puede desarrollar obsesiones hacia algo o alguien que pueden llegar a ser peligrosas, todo eso sumado a que presenta un cuadro depresivo crónico que en cualquier momento puede provocar algo grave.

Alice contuvo la respiración, su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía náuseas.

– ¿Por qué se detuvo el tratamiento?– esa era la pregunta del millón.

–La paciente escapó, hace dos meses y de algún modo consiguió el pasaporte y la visa para Estados Unidos, ella dijo que quería retomar su anterior vida, claro eso no podría ser posible, ninguna pasarela la aceptaría de nuevo, y menos luego de lo que hizo.

– ¿Qué… qué hizo?

– ¿No lo sabe? Me sorprende, la noticia fue muy sonada en el país.

–No, no estoy enterada.

Alice tomó firmemente la mano de Jasper, mientras que él tenía un gesto preocupado en el rostro.

–Rachel Collins era una famosa modelo de las grandes pasarelas, hasta el día en que supuestamente se suicidó por culpa de un tal Richard Williams, la noticia salió en todos los periódicos y revistas, mucho tiempo después ella misma llegó aquí al psiquiátrico y nos confesó quién era y nos dijo que había fingido su muerte.

– ¿Y qué paso con Richard Williams? ¿Quién era él?

–Nunca nadie lo supo, según Rachel, Richard era su novio y le amaba mucho, pero él la maltrataba y se deprimió tanto por eso que decidió desaparecer del mundo de la moda y aparentar su suicidio, aunque a veces decía que ella tenía que encontrar de nuevo a su novio, gritaba por las noches que él la había engañado y que necesitaba encontrarlo. Pero como ya le dije, señorita, nadie supo nunca quién había sido Richard Williams, supongo que Rachel escapó para ir buscarlo en Nueva York, pero sinceramente, la señorita Collins es muy peligrosa, yo le recomendaría que cuanto antes envíe de regreso a Rachel, si ella logra localizar al tal Richard…– el director no terminó la oración, pero tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera.

Alice respiró entrecortadamente.

–Yo… yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Rachel Collins regrese a la institución, de eso no se preocupe.

–Se lo agradecería infinitamente, señorita Brandon, si yo no he dado aviso a la policía de que un paciente de alto riesgo se escapó de la institución es porque de inmediato la noticia saldría en los periódicos, y yo tengo un contrato de confidencialidad que cumplir, nadie en el mundo sabe que Rachel está viva.

Ella carraspeó.

–Tengo… tengo que colgar– dijo –Le agradezco la información que me ha dado.

–Señorita– le detuvo el doctor Stahl –Cuídese mucho por favor y de ser posible nunca esté sola con la paciente, Rachel no ha tomado en todo este tiempo el medicamento ni las terapias, por lo que se hace aún más posible que en cualquier momento sufra un ataque y peligre su vida.

Alice colgó, sin decir más.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Jasper estaba casi o tan preocupado como Alice.

–Tengo que encontrar a Richard Williams– susurró en voz baja. Jasper apenas le escuchó.

–Alice, dime en este momento qué pasa.

Jasper tembló cuando Alice terminó de decirle todo.

– ¿Qué debo hacer Jazz? ¡Dime!

Jasper empezó a caminar en círculos y se pasó una mano por el cabello, pareciéndose a Edward en el gesto.

–Lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con Edward. Él tiene que saber esto cuanto antes.

– ¿Y Bella? ¿No le diremos a ella?

–Ya te lo dije Alice, se lo diremos a Edward, él decidirá si decírselo o no a Isabella.

–Pero…

–Confía en mí Alice, es lo mejor, es lo mejor.

OoO

Edward me había convencido de dormir en su apartamento, me había dicho que tenía ropa para mí en un clóset, además así tendría más tiempo para reconciliarme con él.

–Discúlpame por lo de hace un rato– murmuré cuando él se acostó a mi lado.

Me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

–Está bien, creo que la culpa fue mía, armé una discusión de algo tonto, si no te dije que había nacido en Londres fue porque no le encontré importancia, lo cual no quiere decir que no te tenga confianza.

Asentí.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión que tuviste con tu familia?– cambié de tema.

–Fue muy buena, hacia bastante tiempo que no platicábamos todos juntos, excepto porque me robaste a Esme en toda la cena. ¿Qué tanto platicaron?

Encogí los hombros.

–Me contó acerca de que habías nacido en Londres, que ella era de Italia, que tus abuelos de Rusia y Miami vendrían en Navidad y me contó también la historia de cómo había conocido a Carlisle.

–Admiro el matrimonio de mis padres– murmuró –Siempre están felices y a la más mínima discusión encuentran tarde o temprano algún modo de arreglarlo.

Comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

–Edward… no te lo había dicho pero… no… no voy a poder pasar la Navidad contigo.

Fue claro que se había enojado. ¡Mierda! ¡Otra discusión! La Madrastra se puso los guantes de box, preparándose para la pelea. Mientras que Blancanieves bufaba.

–Me voy a ir a Forks, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi padre, tengo que estar con él.

–Pero tu padre vendrá para tu ceremonia de clausura de semestre.

–No es lo mismo, tengo que visitarlo al menos.

Edward se giró, quedando boca arriba.

–Tenía la esperanza de que conocieras a toda mi familia.

Me mordí el labio. –Yo también Edward, pero no puedo, lo siento.

– ¿Puedo ir contigo?

_¿?¿?¿?¿?_

– ¿A dónde?– me recargué sobre mi codo.

–A Forks, a pasar la Navidad contigo y con tu padre.

_Oh, oh._

–Tengo que… hablar con papá sobre eso.

Edward me miró ilusionado.

–No estoy diciendo que sí, Edward.

–Soy un encanto Swan, tu padre me recibirá en su casa con los brazos abiertos.

Me guiñó un ojo y yo reí.

_Bueno… al menos no lo ha tomado del todo mal…_ Aunque ahora tenía otro problema con Charlie.

OoO

Bostecé sobre mi escritorio, no había dormido mucho y me había levantado demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

Edward me había levantado con un rico desayuno y me sorprendió cuando me había dicho que ya había escogido mi ropa, le agradecí con un enorme beso, no había despertado de mucho humor para poner atención en lo que me pondría. Él había elegido un vestido en tono rosa palo hasta más abajo de la rodilla, con el cierre transversal y mangas ligeramente abombadas, un cinturón delgado para hacer juego, tacones de Buffalo en tono beige y un bolso púrpura, el vestido era bastante abrigado, lo que me hacía sentir mucho más cómoda.

Edward había elegido ponerse un traje negro Armani y corbata color vino. Deslumbrante como siempre.

El timbre del elevador anunció la llegada de alguien.

Me sorprendí al ver como aquel chico… el chico moreno que había venido el otro día, llegaba con traje puesto. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

–Hola linda– me saludó y me guiñó un ojo.

Jessica estaba a punto de babear… y Kate también, vamos que el chico estaba guapo… pero ¿en serio? Él tenía algo que no me gustaba nada.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo?– inquirí.

Él alzó una ceja – ¿Tu jefe no te lo dijo?

Negué con la cabeza.

Él extendió los brazos –Soy el nuevo gerente de ventas– rió.

Abrí los ojos _¿Qué?_

Aquí estaba pasando algo raro o no había escuchado bien, fui consciente de las miradas sorprendidas que Kate y Jessica le lanzaban a Jacob.

–Anda linda, hazme un favor y dile a tu jefe que estoy aquí.

Me levanté de mi lugar, aún sin poderme creer lo que estaba pasando, entré al despacho de Edward sin tocar.

–Jacob Black está allí fuera, señor, el nuevo gerente de ventas– anuncié.

Edward levantó la vista y su bolígrafo resbaló de sus dedos.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Gritó –Dile que pase.

Pase, señor Black.

Apreté los dientes cuando el moreno pasó a mi lado sonriéndome con… ¿deseo? ¡Puagh!

Miré por última vez a Edward, dándole a entender con la mirada que él me tenía que explicar lo que pasaba.

Me devolví a mi asiento. ¿O sea que Edward había mandado a Jasper a Italia y le había dado el puesto a ese… chucho? Estaba confundida, un día ese chico moreno se presenta en la empresa y dice que tiene cosas muy importantes para Edward y él, dos días después, le da trabajo, todo era muy raro.

Continué con mi trabajo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarme.

OoO

POV Edward.

– ¿Por qué demonios viniste hasta aquí?– pregunté enfadado, en esos momentos lo único que quería era golpear a ese chucho hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Él sonreía cínico y despreocupado, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

–Supuse que me tendría que presentar a mi jefe en mi primer día de trabajo, dime ahora ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Dónde está mi oficina?

Mi cerebro retumbaba, seguramente, después de esto, gracias a ese imbécil, tendría otra pelea con Mi Bella.

Descolgué el teléfono y marqué un número.

– ¿Jane? Muéstrale al señor Jacob Black su nueva oficina.

Colgué y le encaré.

–Jane Duncan es tú secretaria personal, ella te mostrará tu oficina y te pondrá al tanto de lo que tienes que hacer, dime. ¿Tienes siquiera experiencia en el campo de las ventas?

Él se carcajeó.

– ¿Pero qué dices? No tengo ni puta idea de ventas– se encogió de hombros –Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo– se dirigió a la puerta. –Ah. Si algo sale mal con mi trabajo, hazte un bien y ni siquiera pienses en despedirme o ya sabes lo que pasará, tu linda y deliciosa princesa que tienes por asistente se enterará.

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

No supe bien lo que tenía entre las manos, pero lo lancé hacia la puerta y éste se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Tenía que deshacerme de ese imbécil antes de que me jodiera más la vida.

Estaba en peligro no sólo mi relación con Isabella, si no también mi empresa, la empresa que mi padre había dejado en mis manos.

Volví a hacer una llamada.

– ¿David? Quiero que te encargues de toda el área de ventas, el gerente es un estúpido que no sabe hacer nada, por favor, no le dejes solo.

David era el jefe de ventas, a partir de ahora él estaría manejando prácticamente las ventas de toda la empresa.

OoO

Justo después de que el "Nuevo gerente de ventas" se fuera, llegaron Alice y Jasper al piso.

– Buenos días– saludó Jasper.

–Buenos días– contesté – ¿Se les ofrece algo?

–Tenemos que hablar con Edward.

Su cara era serena, pero la de Alice reflejaba miedo puro.

– ¿Pasa algo grave?

–Tenemos que hablar con Edward– repitió Jasper –Con permiso.

Y dicho eso desaparecieron por la puerta de la oficina de Edward.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

OoO

POV Edward.

Jasper y Alice irrumpieron en mi oficina.

– ¡Jasper! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar ya en Italia?

–Alice tiene que decirte algo.

Sentí como el ambiente en el lugar cambiaba. Miré a Alice.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se quitó la mascada que traía en el cuello y empezó a retorcerla entre sus manos.

–Es sobre la modelo de la campaña– dijo ella –Pero… me gustaría que… que Belli estuviera aquí.

Me levanté y miré a Alice con ojos de advertencia.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Isabella en todo esto?

Jasper avanzó tres pasos hacia Alice.

–Yo le dije a ella que te lo dijera todo a ti y que tú decidieras si contárselo o no a Isabella.

Me crucé de brazos.

–Sea lo que sea que tengan que decirme Isabella no estará presente, así que habla ahora, Alice.

Miró hacia el suelo, luego hacia los cristales.

–Descubrí por accidente un papel en el bolso de la modelo y… descubrí que era de un psiquiátrico. Edward… la modelo está residiendo aquí en New York con papeles falsos y además ella era… es paciente del Centurion, un hospital de salud mental en Inglaterra. Ella se escapó hace dos meses de ahí.

Llevé mi dedo índice y pulgar al puente de mi nariz. Esto era grave.

–Y eso no es todo– anunció Alice. –Ayer por la noche llamé al psiquiátrico y me dijeron que… que ella tiene esquizofrenia diagnosticada y que es muy peligrosa Edward. El director del centro también me dijo que ella había venido a Nueva York para buscar a alguien.

Estaba confundido.

– ¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? No me interesa detrás de quién esté ella. Hay que mandarla de regreso a Inglaterra.

Jasper me interrumpió.

–Tienes que escucharla, Edward. Por favor.

Me quedé en silencio, preparándome para lo que fuera que Alice iba a decirme.

–Tal vez, como tú dices, no debería de importarte quién sea ella o detrás de quién esté, pero yo lo considero importante– ella caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó –El director del hospital me dijo que ella había sido en el pasado una famosa top model que supuestamente se había suicidado.

Respiré. Esa historia me sonaba terriblemente familiar.

–Me dijeron que ella se había suicidado por culpa de un novio que había tenido. Pero que ella había fingido su muerte sólo para alejarse del mundo de la moda, pero al parecer, su novio también la abandonó.

Me pasé una mano por la frente.

– ¿Cómo… se llama la modelo, Alice?

Ella frunció el ceño, no esperándose la pregunta.

–Ella se llama Rachel Collins y me dijeron que estaba detrás de un tal… Richard Williams.

Mi mundo se vino abajo, como una gran torre de bloques de Jenga.

Quise pensar que eso no estaba pasando, quise pensar que todo era un sueño y que yo seguía dormido, a lado de Mi Bella, abrazando su cuerpo cálido y dulce.

No. No. No. No.

OoO

_**Canción: Strangeness And Charm.**_

_**Artista: Florence And The Machine**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Esto se puso bueno chicas. Pobre de mi Edward, ¿quién se apunta para consolarlo? Al parecer se le está juntando todo. ¿Cómo se librará de esta? Tendrán que averiguarlo en el próximo capi.**_

_**Ya saben… dejen su review, añadan alerts, favoritos y entren a Youtube para escuchar la canción. En verdad les pido que la escuchen, es mágica. Les recomiendo en especial la versión que canta Florence en el Glastonbury 2010. También ya saben, entren al Blog. Ahí está todo y el video que les dije que iba a hacer ya casi está nenas, ya casi.**_

_**Fotos, música, caps y adelantos completos en el Blog. **__**( amy welch fanfic . blogspot . com)**_

_**Como ya les había dicho, las y los invito a leer mi nueva historia. "Cuando me olvides" Hoy actualizo esa también.**_

_**Aquí un cachito del adelanto, el resto en el Blog:**_

– ¡Es obvio que no me tienes la confianza suficiente, Edward! ¡Recalco mi pensamiento de que yo sólo soy TU MALDITA PUTA!

–Isabella, por favor…

– ¡Por favor nada! ¡A la porra! ¡Estoy harta Edward! ¡Harta de que me ocultes todo! ¡No me cuentas nada! ¡Sólo pequeños trozos! ¡Está claro que yo no encajo en tu mundo! ¡No soy para ti!

Edward se giró, en sus ojos había ira y oh no… ¿miedo?

– ¿Qué estás insinuando Isabella?– de pronto su voz es engañosamente suave.

– ¡Yo no estoy insinuando nada, Edward! ¡Te estoy diciendo que se acabó! ¡Esto…!– nos señalé a los dos – ¡Se acabó!

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al decirlo, pero estaba claro.

Eros se lo había dicho a Psique cuando ella lo había traicionado.

_El amor no puede vivir donde no hay confianza_

OoO

_**Un beso chicas.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	18. Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por no actualizar antes pero ya saben, con estos climas tan locos que están haciendo no se sabe si va a hacer frío o calor y bueno… me enfermé terrible de pulmonía y no podía respirar. Tuve que ir al hospital y me internaron nenas, no podía escribir casi nada y lo que escribía no me gustaba. Escribí este capítulo cinco veces pero simplemente… era terrible. Preferí tardarme mucho tiempo y darles un buen capítulo que pudieran disfrutar a haber actualizado pronto con un capítulo sin gracia ni historia.**_

_**Un beso a mi beta Beakis, perdón por haberme desaparecido nena. Te quiero mucho. ;)**_

_**Para todos aquellos que siguen mi historia de "Cuando me olvides" hoy actualizo y tal vez suba doble capi: P**_

_**Como ya les dije todo lo que tenía que decirles pues…**_

_**¡A leer!**_

Pies no me fallen ahora  
Llévenme a la línea de meta  
Oh mi corazón se rompe a cada paso que doy  
Pero estoy esperando en las puertas  
Que me digan que eres mío

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad  
¿Esto es por error o decisión?  
Me siento tan sola en las noches de viernes  
Puedes hacerlo sentir como en casa  
Si te digo que eres mío  
Es como te dije cariño

No me entristezcas no me hagas llorar  
A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro  
No sé por qué  
Sigue haciendo reír  
Vamos, lleguemos alto  
El camino es largo y continuamos  
Trata de tener diversión mientras tanto

Vamos caminemos en el lado salvaje  
Déjame besarte fuerte en la tormenta  
Te gustan tus chicas dementes  
Escoge tus últimas palabras  
Esta es la última vez  
Por que tu y yo nacimos para morir

Capítulo 18: Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum. Si Quieres La Paz, Prepárate Para La Guerra

Alice y Jasper salieron de la oficina, Alice ni siquiera me miró, dio la impresión de que estaba llorando. Quise acercarme, pero Jasper me lo impidió, agitó la cabeza negativamente y luego ellos desaparecieron por el elevador.

Yo no sabía lo que pasaba, estaba fuera.

Un secreto a voces.

Con paso decidido entré a la oficina de Edward y azoté la puerta a mis espaldas, no me importó que Kate y Jessica se dieran cuenta de mi enojo. Ellas ahora no importaban. Bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Edward ante mi actitud, me dirigí a él.

Le señalé con un dedo -Quiero que me expliques lo que está pasando– dije.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

– ¿Sobre qué?

_Oh Edward… no te hagas el que no sabes nada. _–Para empezar, dime por qué has contratado a ese tal Jacob para sustituir a tu hermano y en segunda, quiero que me digas lo que pasó hace un momento, con Alice y Jasper. ¿Por qué Alice lloraba? ¿Por qué no me dirige la palabra?

El rostro de Edward era como el hielo. Frío y sin expresión. Me asusté por un momento pero recompuse mi postura.

Él tomó una pluma entre sus dedos y comenzó a rodarla lentamente por el escritorio.

–Te contestaré, si eso es lo que quieres– dijo luego de un momento. Yo esperé.

–En primera, y no quiero ser grosero, creo que no te incumbe a quién contrate y a quién no, para trabajar en mi empresa.

Mordí mi labio. Él tenía razón. Tal vez me había pasado de curiosa. Era su asunto a quien contratar para el personal de su empresa. Después de todo, si Jacob parecía un total inadecuado para trabajar como gerente de ventas, yo también era una total inepta para dirigir una campaña publicitaria. Me quedé en silencio.

–Y por lo de Alice, bueno, ella está muy enojada conmigo y ha entrado a esta oficina para tratar de disuadirme de mandar a Jasper a Italia. Ante mi negativa, se ha puesto muy sentimental y ha empezado a llorar. En cuanto a por qué no te dirige la palabra, no lo sé, esas son cosas suyas.

No me di cuenta en qué momento había bajado la vista hacia el suelo y entrelazado mis dedos a la altura de mis caderas… ¡Mierda! Una vez más la mala de la historia era yo… las explicaciones de Edward eran… insoportablemente obvias.

Suspiré y alcé la vista hacia él. Su rostro se había dulcificado un poco… sólo un poco.

–Lo siento– murmuré.

El asintió. –Está bien Isabella, no te preocupes. Ahora si no te importa, necesito trabajar.

No necesité que terminara la frase, porque yo ya había salido de ahí. Me estaba ahogando en esa oficina.

OoO

POV Edward.

Era un maldito sin corazón… Mi Bella… mi dulce Bella no sabía lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Y se había creído todas mis mentiras.

Aflojé el nudo de mi corbata para respirar mejor. Pasé una mano por mi pelo, me levanté de mi lugar y miré a través de los cristales. Tenía que hacer algo con Rachel, tenía que sacarla de aquí antes de que Mi Bella se diera cuenta de todo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Se suponía que la puta esa había muerto!

Por otro lado sabía que era prácticamente imposible prescindir de la modelo principal de la campaña a tan sólo dos semanas del lanzamiento. ¡Dos!

Tome una decisión, Alice había dicho que Rachel había llegado ya, entonces le pondría la cara y hablaría con ella. Tenía que hacerlo.

OoO

Era tarde ya, las siete y media de la noche cuando vi como Edward salía como una bala de su oficina. Kate, Jessica y yo nos quedamos estupefactas. Él jamás había salido así de su oficina. Él nunca había salido de su oficina.

Ya había acabado todo mi trabajo, gracias a Dios. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Alice, que luego de tres pitidos contestó.

– ¿Aló?– dijo su voz.

– ¡Hey! ¿Alice? Oye, quería saber…

Pero no pude seguir hablando porque ella colgó.

Me quedé viendo el teléfono y me dije que tal vez la llamada se había cortado. No podía ser que Alice me hubiera colgado.

Me quedé sólo media hora más sentada en mi lugar. Cuando dieron las ocho, apagué el computador, me puse el abrigo y tomé mi bolso. Edward no había regresado.

Pero estaba demasiado confundida con lo que estaba pasando, así que saqué el Blackberry y tecleé un mensaje rápido.

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**Fecha: 5 de Diciembre de 2012 Hora: 08:01 PM**

**Edward, he terminado mi trabajo y ya es tarde.**

**Así que me voy, iré al supermercado.**

**Que tengas buenas noches.**

**Besos.**

**Isabella Swan. Asistente Personal de Edward Cullen en Cullen Corp.**

Esperé a estar en la salida de la empresa con un pie en la calle para enviar el mensaje, así como era Edward de sobre protector era seguro que me prohibiría salir de la empresa hasta que el me llevara a mi casa, pero la verdad era… que hoy quería estar sola.

Como siempre la acera estaba llena de gente y había un montonón de tráfico. Le hice el alto a un taxi y lo abordé.

OoO

POV Edward.

El taller estaba completamente sólo y a penas una tenue luz lo alumbraba. Rachel estaba de espaldas a mí, al parecer hablando por teléfono. Me quede quieto detrás de ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– mi voz salió osca y dura.

Entonces el celular de ella cayó al suelo y se giró a mirarme. Apreté la boca en una dura línea cuando vi su rostro. Era como la constatación de que ella estaba viva.

– ¡Oh, Edward!– gritó.

Antes de que yo pudiera impedirlo ella estaba colgada de mi cuello. La separé bruscamente de mí.

–Suéltame– musité.

Ella colocó los brazos atrás de su espalda y se quedó quieta.

– ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

No contesté.

–Tú estabas muerta– dije.

La expresión de ella cambió por completo a una de furia.

– ¡Me abandonaste!– saltó de nuevo hacia mí pero esta vez soltando golpes con los puños cerrados – ¡Me mentiste! ¡Maldito! ¡Tú me mataste!

Afiancé sus manos por la muñeca y apreté duro para que no se moviera. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor.

–Te equivocas, yo no te maté, tú fingiste patéticamente un suicidio.

Ella me miró.

–Quería desaparecer del mundo de la moda, ser una persona normal y tenerte a mi lado– susurró –Pero tú… tú jamás abriste la carta que te di ¿verdad?

Recordé al instante. Un día antes de la "supuesta muerte" de esa loca, ella me había dado una carta. Sonreí para mis adentros. Apenas la había tenido en mis manos cuando la lancé a las llamas.

Ella ladeó la cabeza –No. Claro que no la leíste– dijo con ironía –En esa carta te decía que iba a fingir mi muerte, te decía que me buscaras en la estación del tren hacia Cheshire, pero nunca fuiste– comenzó a llorar –Cuando te enteraste de mi muerte nunca jamás me lloraste, no hiciste nada. ¿Por qué?

Rodé los ojos.

–Es obvio, Rachel, porque me importaba un comino lo que te pasara, porque me sigue importando un comino lo que te pase.

– ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué Richard?

Su mirada estaba perdida, apreté mi agarre en sus muñecas al escuchar uno de mis tantos nombres.

Ella empezó a reír sonoramente.

–Si Edward, lo sé… eres el famoso rompecorazones de Londres… el famoso asesino Dorian Grey.

– ¡Cállate!

Pegué mi rostro lo más que pude al suyo.

– ¡Tú no eres nada Rachel! ¡Sólo eres una maldita loca obsesiva!

–No me odies, Edward. No es mi culpa haber sido la única que sobrevivió a tus maltratos. No es mi culpa que seas un cabrón que lo único que quiere es vengarse de todas las mujeres porque una le rompió el corazón.

Mis dedos cada vez se enterraban más en su carne.

–Tú no sabes nada– dije.

–Vine por ti Edward. Vine para arrastrarte al infierno al que tú me orillaste a vivir.

Solté mi agarre de sus manos y apreté su brazo.

–Escucha bien, maldita loca. Se perfectamente que te has fugado de un psiquiátrico y que viniste a Nueva York para buscarme. ¿Eres consciente de que soy uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo? ¿Eres consciente de que si yo quiero puedo eliminar todo rastro de ti?

Los ojos de Rachel se volvieron sumisos y llenos de pánico. Sonreí.

–Pero voy a hacerte un favor– le solté el brazo –Voy a dejar que sigas trabajando en esta campaña y cuando haya terminado tu contrato aquí te irás de regreso a Inglaterra y podrás hacer lo que te plazca, y me dejarás en paz.

Me acerqué a ella.

–Por el contrario, si intentas hacer algo estúpido, si te atreves a tocar a cualquier trabajador de aquí– _Si te atreves a tocar a Mi Bella_. –Si te atreves a arruinar el lanzamiento entonces por mi cuenta corre que regreses a Londres en ataúd. ¿Oíste?

Ella volvió a reír de nuevo.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso? Le he perdido el miedo a la muerte, Edward.

Encogí los hombros –Entonces supongo que regresar al manicomio, pero esta vez a uno de alta seguridad, en una celda acolchada para ti sola y ninguna otra comida más que tus malditas pastillas no te vendrá mal ¿verdad?

–No me puedes hacer eso.

–Ponme a prueba Rachel– acaricié su mentón –Ponme a prueba.

En ese momento mi celular zumbó. Lo saqué y leí rápidamente el mensaje.

¡Demonios! Mi Bella se había ido sola… tendría que ir a buscarla.

–Me tengo que ir. Pero ya sabes, si te quedas tranquila no pasará nada.

Y con eso me fui, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que Rachel no sospechara nada de lo mío con Isabella. Eso sería fatal.

OoO

Le pagué al taxista y bajé en frente de Wal-Mart.

Tomé un carrito y empecé con la compra.

Estaba en ese momento poniendo un par de cartones de leche en mi carrito cuando la familiar voz grave diciendo "Hola linda" resonó en mis oídos.

Giré mi rostro, como lo esperaba, ahí estaba, ese tal Jacob sonriéndome.

– ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!– dijo.

Forcé una sonrisa, no quería ser grosera con él, después de todo, no me había hecho nada… bueno, nada más que estar diciéndome _linda_ todo el tiempo.

–Ehm… Hola, Jacob…estoy de compras y llevo algo de prisa.

–Oh, yo sólo venía por algunas verduras, pero tú sabes, soy nuevo en la ciudad y no sé dónde están los productos aquí.

_Pues búscate a otra persona, idiota._

–Es que… en serio llevo mucha prisa– mentí.

–Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo, sólo llévame a donde están las verduras, por favor.

_Busca un letrero enorme colgando del techo que diga "Verduras" y ahí estarán… imbécil._

Bueno… uno de mis más grandes defectos es que tal vez era "demasiado buena persona" o tal vez demasiado "estúpida" y había veces en las que no sabía decir NO. Al final me di cuenta de que no me costaba nada llevar a Jacob hasta las verduras.

Me vi obligada a llevarle hasta allá.

–Ahora sí tengo que irme, adiós– me despedí.

Comencé a alejarme de él a paso rápido.

–En serio tienes mucha prisa ¿verdad? ¿Acaso Edward te está esperando ahí afuera?

Me detuve en seco. ¿Qué acababa de decir ese _imbécil_?

Me giré, pero no avancé ni un paso. No estaba segura de si había oído bien. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Jacob se acercó a mí poco a poco con una expresión serena en el rostro.

–Así que entonces es cierto…– susurró.

Jadeé. – ¿Qué… qué has dicho?

Entonces él soltó una carcajada corta y cruzó los brazos.

–Linda… ¿crees que nadie en la oficina lo sabe? ¡Por favor! Edward me contó. Tal vez sea muy reservado en cuanto a su relación, no lo sé, pero por lo menos a mí me lo ha dicho.

Pase lentamente una mano por mi rostro y miré hacia el suelo, de pronto deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el suelo se abriera y me tragara entera.

–No… no puede ser.

Él se encogió de hombros –Yo no estoy mintiendo.

Estaba demasiado en shock como para enojarme. Así que lentamente me giré de nuevo y esta vez, con paso más lento me fui de ahí hasta la caja de cobro. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos vergonzosamente. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward hubiera sido capaz de contarle a alguien -ajeno a la familia- lo nuestro? Y mucho peor ¿Cómo es que no me lo había contado? ¿Eso significaba que tal vez Jacob no era el único que sabía en la empresa? Esa idea me llenó de pánico y entonces mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

– ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita?

Me percaté de que la cajera me estaba hablando desde hacía un rato. Sonreí débilmente y comencé a poner los productos sobre la barra deslizante.

Atrás de mí había mucha gente que me miraba raro y luego sentí la mirada de la cajera sobre mí.

–Disculpe pero… ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Me aterroricé. ¿Qué expresión tenía mi cara?

Le dediqué una sonrisa, o por lo menos yo creí hacerlo, y luego tomé mis pocas bolsas y salí de ahí. Tuve que caminar hasta la acera para conseguir un taxi en medio de la noche.

En ese momento me di cuenta, que se estaba volviendo muy necesario tener un auto.

OoO

Llegué a mi departamento agotada, debido al tráfico el taxista había hecho el doble de tiempo que tomaba llegar hasta mi edificio. Eran las diez de la noche.

Puse las compras sobre la mesa y comencé a acomodar todo en su lugar. No había comprado mucho en realidad pero sí como para no tener que volver al súper en una semana.

Me serví un vaso de leche fría con chocolate en polvo. Lo tomé como la mayor delicia. Mi estómago gruñó, me di cuenta que tenía hambre así que encendí la estufa y me preparé para hacerme unos hot-cakes.

Mientras hacía mis maniobras en la cocina no paraba de pensar en lo que Jacob había dicho. Estaba demasiado enfadada con Edward. No sabía con claridad lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente en la oficina cuando lo viera, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Esto provocaría otra pelea entre nosotros? ¡Claro que sí! Agité la cabeza negativamente, estaba harta de pelear con Edward pero todo con él era tan malditamente difícil…

Me senté a la mesa y comencé a cenar. Cuando estaba a un par de bocados de terminar mi comida alguien tocó a la puerta y me alteré demasiado al saber que una sola persona podía venir a mi departamento a estas horas.

Con movimientos lentos abrí la puerta. Edward de inmediato se hizo paso dentro del espacio y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

– ¡Bella! ¡Gracias a cielo que estás bien!– exclamó y me fue inevitable rodar los ojos. ¿Qué me podía pasar al ir al súper?

De inmediato el enojo fue visible en mi rostro y lo supe cuando Edward endureció su rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó.

Puse mis brazos en jarras.

– ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?

Él frunció el ceño y negó.

– ¿Estás seguro?

Él avanzó un paso hacia mí y su estatura pareció aumentar diez centímetros. Me intimidé un poco.

– ¿Qué está pasando Isabella? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que contarte?

Podía apostar en ese momento que había un cierto tono de nerviosismo en su voz apenas notable. Pasé saliva.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste a Jacob lo nuestro y no me lo contaste?– mi voz fue demasiado baja, no estuve segura de si él había escuchado.

Él alzó las cejas. – ¿Que yo qué?

–No quiero volver a repetirlo Edward. Le dijiste a Jacob lo nuestro.

Él negó y se acercó más hacia mí.

–Isabella déjame explicarte…

Me llevé las manos al rostro. Todo el enojo que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo escapo de mí. Como una olla a presión.

– ¡Es obvio que no me tienes la confianza suficiente, Edward! ¡Recalco mi pensamiento de que yo sólo soy TU MALDITA PUTA!

–Isabella, por favor…

– ¡Por favor nada! ¡A la porra! ¡Estoy harta Edward! ¡Harta de que me ocultes todo! ¡No me cuentas nada! ¡Sólo pequeños trozos! ¡Está claro que yo no encajo en tu mundo! ¡No soy para ti!

Edward dio un leve giro, en sus ojos había ira y, oh no… ¿miedo?

– ¿Qué estás insinuando Isabella?– de pronto su voz se volvió engañosamente suave.

– ¡No estoy insinuando nada Edward! ¡Te estoy diciendo que se acabo! ¡Esto…!– nos señalé a los dos – ¡se acabó!

Mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos al decirlo, pero estaba claro.

Eros se lo había dicho a Psique cuando ella lo había traicionado.

"El amor no puede vivir donde no hay confianza"

– ¡Eso nunca Isabella! ¡Jamás! ¡Por Dios, simplemente déjame explicarte!

No sé en qué momento yo había comenzado a llorar, lo supe cuando el líquido salado irrumpió entre mis labios Me quedé callada, esperando por una palabra que explicara y solucionara todo aquello. Sorprendentemente la hubo.

Edward me agarro por los hombros y me miró a los ojos.

–Escúchame por favor. No sé cómo es que ese tal Jacob ha averiguado lo nuestro, no tengo ni idea– cerró los ojos –Pero te juro por mi vida, que eres tú, que yo no le he dicho ni una sola palabra.

– ¿Lo juras?– mi voz era tan aguda como la de una niña pequeña llorando luego de haberse caído.

–Créeme– pidió.

Mordí mi labio. Me sentía tan supremamente estúpida… ¿cómo había sido tan tonta de haberle creído a Jacob? ¿A una persona que no me caía bien y que apenas conocía? Entonces surgieron dudas en mi cerebro.

– ¿Por qué… por qué Jacob me diría una cosa así? ¿Por qué mentiría?

Edward tocó mi mejilla.

–Es sólo un idiota tratando de causar problemas.

–Que Jacob me haya dicho que tú le habías mencionado nuestra relación, aunque él haya mentido, alguien debe de haberle dicho. Eso significa que hay alguien que sí sabe.

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor se había vuelto notablemente más ligero, él soltó una risotada y yo fruncí el ceño. No le veía la gracia al asunto.

–Oh, mi dulce, dulce Bella. Deja de preocuparte, no me importa que el idiota ese de Jacob sepa lo nuestro o cualquier otra persona. Total, te he dicho que les diremos a todos lo nuestro. ¿Para qué te afliges?

Encogí los hombros. Aunque me parecía maravillosa la idea de poder salir a lugares públicos tomada de la mano de Edward, no dejaba de inquietarme.

Me abracé a su pecho y aspiré su aroma.

– ¿Me perdonas?– pedí.

–No tienes de qué. De todos modos, mañana hablaré con Jacob, lamentablemente no puedo despedirlo pero sí puedo darle una buena reprimenda.

Esa noche, luego de una sesión de disculpas mutuas, Edward me hizo el amor dulcemente. Me acarició, me abrazó a su pecho y besó mi cabello antes de dormirse.

OoO

Era ya de día, me levante, como era de esperarse, Edward se había marchado hacia algunas horas.

Estaba lista. Salí de mi departamento. Ese día no iría a la oficina hasta las once y Edward estaba avisado. Tenía que ir primero al New York Palace para reservar el salón de eventos y dar el sesenta por ciento del total del dinero.

Luego hacer un viaje en taxi, con ese tráfico, a las oficinas que diseñarían las lonas de la campaña y los espectaculares. Finalmente tenía que ir hasta el restaurante gourmet al que había encargado la cena y los bocadillos que servirían en el lanzamiento.

Inteligentemente, y ante la visión de todo lo que tendría que caminar por la enorme y tumultuosa ciudad me había puesto un vestido café de invierno me llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla de Jasper Conran, medias gruesas del mismo tono del vestido y botines con diferentes tonalidades de café de Amy Welch. Estaba bastante cómoda.

Hice todos mis deberes fuera de la oficina y en el camino por la ciudad compré un Starbucks, a pesar de que no me gustaba mucho el café.

Cuando eran eso de quince menos once llegué a Midtown en taxi. Cuando estuve en el elevador de camino hacia mi escritorio, mi corazón comenzó a latir en mis oídos ante la sola idea de ver a Edward. ¿Sería siempre así? ¿Cómo la emoción de una colegiala enamorada de su hermoso profesor?

Me senté en mi escritorio y esperé paciente, mientras hacia mi trabajo de rutina, que Edward me llamara a su oficina para darme su llamado beso _moja-bragas_ de los buenos días.

Como era de suponer, Edward me llamó por el teléfono a los veinte minutos de mi llegada.

_A mi oficina, Señorita Swan, por favor._

Mis piernas temblaban, traté de controlarme. _Sólo es Edward… sólo es Edward…_

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba… enfundado en un traje caro negro de Gucci contrastando contra sus increíbles ojos verdes._ Oh. Delicioso. _Cuando cerré la puerta él me atrajo por la cintura, miró un momento mi cara y luego inclinó su rostro hasta el mío para besarme. Su aliento caliente mezclándose con el mío en una danza erótica y a la vez tierna. Como diciéndonos _Quiero follarte… pero también hacerte el amor._

No fue raro para ninguno de los dos que al separarnos nuestras respiraciones estuvieran agitadas y deseosas, excitadas. Sentía mis mejillas arder.

–Buenos días– susurré junto a su cara. Aún seguía sujetándome contra él.

–Buenos días, nena– su voz suave y ronca me dieron ganas de cerrar los ojos y volver a besarlo.

_¡Céntrate Bella!_

–El hotel ya está pagado y las lonas serán colocadas un día antes del lanzamiento. El restaurante tiene perfectamente claro lo que hemos pedido para ese día. Todo está perfecto.

Él me sonrió torcidamente –No me equivoqué al poner esta campaña tan importante en tus manos– aceptó y yo, fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– me alejé un poco de él – ¿No estabas seguro de que esto me saldría bien?

Él agrandó los ojos.

– ¡Cristo, no! ¡Yo no estaba diciendo eso! Lo único que decía es que si, en un principio, aunque siempre supe que sacarías adelante esta campaña, debido a que eres una estudiante aún, no hubiera imaginado que todo te saldría tan malditamente bien.

Su repentina sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mí también y me abracé a él.

–Gracias, Edward.

Mi madrastra me rodó los ojos al sentir ella también que casi lloro en ese momento.

Estaba sensible como el infierno.

Él acarició mi barbilla, sonrió y fue a sentare a su silla.

Luego de eso, yo salí y continué con mi trabajo, olvidándome de los horrores que había pasado el día anterior… eso me recordaba que tenía que ir a ver a Alice. No tanto por preguntarle qué le había pasado sino porque tenía que ir a vigilar que los vestuarios fueran los adecuados.

Bajé por el ascensor y luego fui al taller. Alice estaba con un metro en el cuello y ajustando con alfileres un vestido a Rachel, quien, cuando me vio volvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Encogí mentalmente los hombros. Si le caía bien o mal a esa tal Rachel no me importaba.

– ¿Qué hay, Alice?– pregunté.

Ella me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

–Hola Belli. ¿Te gusta?– señaló el vestido. Su repentino cambio de humor me sorprendió.

El vestido que Rachel llevaba podría confundirse fácilmente con un diseño de Ellie Saab.

–Es precioso Alice.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, que entre otras cosas fue bastante, pude notar que ni una sola vez Alice miró a Rachel y cuando acercaba sus manos hacia ella comenzaba a temblar. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Decidí no preguntarle nada, por el momento, pero sabía que algo grande me ocultaba.

OoO

Di gracias a Dios de que durante todo el día Jacob no se me había acercado ni había subido al piso a ver a Edward.

El día había pasado volando y yo estaba cansada como nunca, lo que me hizo decidir que esa noche también me iría sola. Ya que si me iba con Edward… bueno, eso era no dormir hasta las dos de la mañana.

No le mandé ningún mensaje a Edward ni nada. Tragué saliva, de algún modo sabía que esa noche tarde o temprano Edward llegaría a mi departamento a reclamarme por no avisar de mi partida.

Suspiré y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor. Era una noche fría. De pronto, un auto azul marino comenzó a seguirme el paso, temí por un momento, sabía que no era Edward, era alguien más.

El auto azul me tocó el claxon. Detuve de inmediato mi andar y me giré hacia el carro.

Jacob bajó de él y yo puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo haría ahora para librarme de ese idiota?

–Buenas noches _linda_ ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Forcé una sonrisa. –No, muchas gracias.

Seguí caminando y él me siguió, tomándome por el brazo.

–Hey, Bella. Creo que te caigo mal ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

Apreté los dientes.

–Jacob, lo siento, pero sí, es verdad, no me es grata tu compañía.

–Ya veo. ¿Qué dices si te invito un café? Ya te dije, soy nuevo en la ciudad, no quiero ser enemigo de nadie.

Sonrió enormemente haciéndome ver sus deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

Me mordí el labio y analicé mi entorno. Tenía un frío del demonio, aún me faltaba caminar mucho para llegar al subterráneo y por si fuera poco, no estaba segura de querer llegar a casa. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

–Está bien. Vamos.

Tal vez ir con él a tomar un café ayudaría a preguntarle por qué me había mentido sobre Edward.

Desanduvimos los pasos que habíamos dado y Jacob me abrió la puerta del auto cortésmente, luego él subió.

–Bonito auto. ¿Es tuyo?

–No. Lo he rentado.

–Ya veo– fue lo último que dije antes de que Jacob arrancara el auto.

Recé por dentro. Una parte psicótica de mí sentía los ojos de Edward sobre mi espalda.

OoO

POV Edward.

No quería creer lo que había visto. Enterré los dedos en mis palmas hasta casi hacerme daño.

¿Mi Isabella se había ido con ese hijo de puta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me había avisado que se iba? ¿No quería que la llevara a su casa? ¿Ellos dos tenían algo? ¡No!

Tomé mi saco del respaldo y como una bala salí de la oficina, saqué el auto del estacionamiento y con un chirrido de llantas entré en el tráfico.

Mi respiración estaba agitada. ¿Por qué ella me hacia esto? ¿Por qué? Ella no podía estarme engañando con ese chucho, ella no podía estarme engañando con nadie.

Di un golpe contra el tablero del Aston. ¿Por qué no podía avanzar más rápido? ¿Por qué había tanto tráfico?

En un momento fatal, perdí de vista el auto azul marino de ese chucho con Mi Bella abordo. Me sentí morir.

Hice intentos por encontrar el auto de nuevo pero todo fue en vano. Entonces recurrí a llamarle a su Blackberry ¡Sorpresa! Estaba apagado.

Conduje entonces hasta su edificio y me quedé en el auto, esperando a que regresara.

Ella me debía una explicación.

OoO

El restaurante era bueno al igual que el café.

Jacob había pedido una mesa para dos, y en ese momento yacía sentada en una silla frente a él, cada uno con una taza de café y brownies.

–Y bien _linda_, ¿me dirás ahora por qué te desagrado tanto?– dijo él rompiendo el silencio que había entre nosotros.

Chasqueé la lengua y di un sorbo a mi taza, demorándome en contestar.

Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa.

–Me mentiste, Jacob.

Él hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

–Aunque pongas esa cara– continué –Me engañaste al decirme que Edward te había dicho lo que había entre él y yo.

–Isabella, mira…

–No hace falta ya que me expliques nada. Tú me pediste que te dijera la razón de mi desagrado hacia ti, pues allí está. Edward jamás te dijo nada sobre nuestra relación. Tú de algún modo has logrado averiguarlo, pero no fue porque él te lo dijera.

A cada segundo el tono de mi voz subía más y más. Cuando menos me di cuenta, las miradas de toda la gente del restaurante estaban sobre mí, por supuesto, me sonrojé de inmediato y bajé la voz.

–Escucha, Jacob. Creo que dejar que me trajeras aquí ha sido un error, es mejor que me vaya.

Él puso una mano sobre la mía.

–No, Bella. Yo te llevo a tu casa.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Agradecí enormemente el aire fresco que entró a mis pulmones cuando salí del restaurante.

Jacob abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo subí, luego arrancó y en veinte minutos estábamos frente a las escaleras de mi edificio.

Le miré a los ojos. No pude ver en su rostro más que tristeza y arrepentimiento. Me sentí mal. Tal vez estaba siendo muy grosera con ese chico.

_Se lo merece_ dijo la Madrastra.

Bajé del auto y apenas di dos pasos Jacob estaba a mi lado.

–Hubiera deseado que esta noche fuera mejor, lamento mucho Isabella que esto hubiera acabado así, también me disculpo si en algún momento ocasioné algún problema entre tú y Edward, es lo que menos quiero.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus disculpas sonaban lastimosamente sinceras.

Le sonreí levemente.

–Tranquilo Jacob. Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa. Estoy exagerando un poco todo esto. Si te hace sentir mejor, el café estuvo genial.

Él rió.

Yo suspiré y luego me acerqué a él y dejé un beso sobre su mejilla.

–Buenas noches, Jacob.

Él se quedó quieto y volvió a tomar mi mano.

–Buenas noches, _linda._

Y entonces él se fue.

Me fruncí el entrecejo a mí misma.

_¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? _ Preguntaron la Madrastra y Blanca nieves a la vez.

Subí los primeros dos escalones de la entrada del edificio cuando oí una pisada fuerte detrás de mí.

–Alto ahí, Isabella Swan.

_Ooooh mierda…. Oooh mierda… ooooh mierda._

Lentamente giré sobre mi propio eje. Un temblor recorrió mis piernas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?– pregunté.

Él avanzó hacia mí y por un momento tuve la alucinación de que de sus ojos salía fuego.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eh interrumpido algo?

Cerré los ojos y los abrí –No, claro que no– mi voz era patéticamente temblorosa. ¿Qué me pasaba? No es como si hubiera hecho algo malo…

– ¿Qué hacías con Jacob Black?

Su voz había sido cortante y fría.

–Fui a tomar un café con él– hablé, diciendo la verdad.

Edward apretó los puños. – ¿Tomando un café?

Oh. Ya sabía para dónde iba esto; por lo que me di la vuelta y subí los escalones lo más rápido que pude. Atravesé el vestíbulo y subí al elevador, todo eso con los pasos de Edward detrás de mí.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, dejándonos a Edward y a mí atrapados ahí dentro, o más bien, dejándome a mí atrapada ahí dentro, sentí ganas de morir.

–No huyas Isabella. Dime lo que hacías con ese imbécil.

Edward me acorraló en el rincón derecho del elevador y con una mano levantó mi cara.

–Dime. ¿Qué hacías con él?

– ¡Nada! ¡Ya te dije que fuimos a tomar un café! ¡Sólo eso!

Entonces el timbre del elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Dos mujeres entraron al ascensor y Edward se vio obligado a soltarme. Afiancé mi bolso al hombro y salí de ese espacio reducido, caminando hacia mi departamento.

–Isabella, para allí ahora.

Pero no hice caso y por fin llegué a la puerta, saqué las llaves y la abrí.

Obviamente, Edward entró conmigo.

Me sentía terrible, porque sabía que de algún modo Edward tarde o temprano se hubiera enterado de que había ido a tomar un café con Jacob y se enojaría.

Él me tomó del brazo y me chocó contra la pared.

–Maldita sea, Isabella. Dime la verdad. Dímela.

Un sudor frío se instaló en mi nuca. Edward no gritaba, sino que hablaba bajo y con una voz casi… casi lastimada. Hubiera preferido mil veces que me gritara, por lo menos así hubiera sabido lo que haría.

–Edward, ya lo dije. Sólo era un café. Lo juro.

Él giró la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos por cinco segundos. Cuando los abrió, de ellos emanaba fuego puro. Me sentí más pequeña en mi lugar.

–No puedo creerlo Isabella. Luego de que ese estúpido te mintiera y que a causa de eso nos hiciera pelear… no puedo creer que hayas accedido a cenar con él. ¿Por qué me haces esto Isabella? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Comencé a llorar entonces. No pude soportar más los ojos de Edward sobre mí, haciéndome sentir culpable, como si yo lo hubiera engañado con Jacob.

–Edward por favor. León…– subí mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricié –Mi león… no hagas esto de nuevo, no otra vez…

Su respiración se volvió más rápida. Apretó los labios en una dura línea y luego me alzó en brazos, y en tiempo récord me dejó sobre la cama.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto Bella? ¿Por qué? Si sabes que te amo… ¿por qué lo has besado? ¿Por qué lo has besado?

Oh no… él me había visto…

–Mi vida… no león. Sólo ha sido un beso en la mejilla. No vale nada, nada.

Él me alzó el vestido y enrolló mis bragas en su puño. Sólo oí el leve rasgar de la tela yaciendo sobre sus manos.

Mis medias aún estaban puestas, eran hasta el muslo. Toda yo estaba vestida.

Edward se alzó y desabrochó su cinturón. Se inclinó sobre mí.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto Isabella? ¿Acaso es porque sabes que eres la única que puede destruirme? ¿Es eso?

Había un tono furioso en su voz. Había dolor y furia. Dolor y furia. Sólo eso.

Él me tomó las caderas y se hundió en mí en una profunda y certera estocada. Me quedé quieta, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Quieta y callada porque supe al instante que esa noche Edward no me haría el amor… no… esa noche, como había leído en ese diario él me follaría.

Sentía su entrar y salir de mí una y otra vez, el placer se extendía sobre mí como una bomba nuclear. Mis brazos estaban a mis costados, ligeramente abiertos y con las palmas hacia arriba.

No podía evitar cerrar los ojos. No podía gritar porque había un nudo en mi garganta, un nudo de culpa.

– ¿Por qué no gimes Isabella? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso esto ya no te gusta? ¿Prefieres a Jacob?

Empujó más fuerte cuando dijo su nombre y sentí dolor. Pero no físico, sino dolor en el corazón. No sabía si estaba bien por lo que sentía en aquel momento. No sabía si estaba bien dejar que Edward me tratara como lo que yo siempre me negué a ser. Su puta. Sin embargo sentía que lo merecía.

Yo tenía la culpa en todo eso. Edward tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido acceder a salir con Jacob luego de que me había mentido? Y más sabiendo que a Edward no le agradaba. Era una tonta.

– ¿Aún me amas, Isabella?

Edward seguía empujando dentro mío, pero más lento. Le miré a los ojos y me perdí en su belleza.

–Claro que te amo. Como a nadie Edward.

Abracé sus caderas con mis piernas y su espalda con mis brazos. Él cerró los ojos y exhaló. Chocó mi boca contra la suya y metió su lengua en mi boca frotando y acariciando ahí donde podía.

Me sentí bien en ese momento. Adoraba besarlo mientras me hacía el amor… o como hoy. Adoraba besarlo mientras me follaba.

No paró de besarme el resto del tiempo. El ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó y mis paredes se cerraron a su alrededor. Entonces sentí como él se quedaba quieto al tiempo ahogaba su gemido dentro de mi boca, sintiendo su líquido caliente mientras eso pasaba.

Y paró. Yo no había tenido mi orgasmo, pero aún así el paró.

Se separó de mí segundos después para normalizar su respiración, se levantó de la cama y colocó su pantalón en su lugar.

Yo me quedé ahí… extendida sobre la cama y con las piernas abiertas mirando hacia el cielo raso de mi habitación.

Luego oí la puerta de entrada azotarse. Edward se había ido.

Una lágrima escurrió por mi cien.

Dios. Era tan difícil estar con él… tan malditamente horrible y difícil.

A veces me preguntaba si él y yo en realidad estábamos destinados a ser uno sólo.

Y entonces por primera vez imaginé mi vida a futuro. ¿Edward estaría a mi lado para entonces?

OoO

Mi abuela decía que cuando sueñas por las noches, es porque no puedes descansar realmente.

Esa noche soñé de nuevo con James.

Yo estaba ahí, parada en medio del bosque y él estaba frente a mí, tomando mi mano.

– ¿Es esto lo que quieres realmente?– él preguntó.

Sonreí ampliamente pero sin contestar. Entonces besé a James en la boca y él permaneció quieto.

– ¿Es esto lo que quieres realmente?

Yo quería contestarle, pero no podía. Era como si mis labios fueran demasiado pesados para abrirlos. Pero entonces me pregunté qué es lo que contestaría, en todo caso de poder hablar. Era como si de algún modo entendiera la pregunta de James, pero no del todo. ¿Qué es lo que quería realmente?

–Habla, princesa. Puedes hacerlo– susurró.

Y entonces sentí que podía hablar.

–James, ayúdame. Estoy asustada.

Él apretó mi mano más fuerte.

–Eres fuerte princesa. Eres fuerte.

Él me abrazó y me pegó a su pecho.

– ¿Es esto lo que quieres realmente?

Levanté la vista, encogí los hombros.

–No lo sé.

Él se sentó sobre el lodoso suelo del bosque y me atrajo hacia él. Entonces yo comencé a llorar.

A pesar de que estaba en un sueño en el que yo estaba consciente de que era un sueño.

–Te extraño Jimmy– jadeé. –Te extraño tanto…

Él no contestó.

– ¿Cómo es estar muerto?– pregunté.

–Liberador. Aunque, ¿te digo la verdad?– él se acercó a mi oído, como a punto de contarme un gran secreto. –No me gusta estar aquí. Quiero irme.

Le miré confundida. − ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

–Oh, tú sabes princesa. Estoy cansado. Quiero irme.

Comencé a jalar su chaqueta de mezclilla.

– ¿Irte a dónde James? ¿A dónde?

Y él rió, con sus brillantes dientes blancos y sus ojos azules brillando al sol.

Me desperté sobresaltada y con una mano en el pecho. Estaba tan asustada como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Me levanté de la cama, supuestamente a sólo tomar un vaso de leche para conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero cuando miré el reloj de la cocina me di cuenta de que ya eran las siete. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y estiré los músculos de mi cuello. Estaba cansada como el infierno. No había podido descansar bien y además, el sueño con James me tenía intrigada.

Con toda la pereza del mundo me metí a la ducha. Lo único que me animaba era que ese día por fin era viernes. Ni siquiera el conocimiento de que vería a Edward en la oficina me animaba.

Después de la noche que habíamos pasado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Estaría igual de frío conmigo?

Salí con una toalla en la cabeza y rápidamente descolgué de mi armario lo primero que encontré. Era viernes y no estaba de humor para buscar con delicadeza mi atuendo para ese día. Una falda color mostaza así como los zapatos de tacón y una camisa rosa completaron mi atuendo para ese día.

Como me di cuenta de que aún era temprano me dirigí a la cocina y preparé huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Desayuné lo más tranquilamente que pude y luego lavé los platos que había ensuciado.

Tomé mi bolso y un abrigo, luego salí de mi apartamento.

Cuando llegué a la oficina todo era un total caos. Kate tenía las manos en la cara y Jessica golpeaba su pie contra el suelo.

Jessica se levantó a penas me vio llegar.

–Maldición Isabella. Por fin llegas.

Alcé una ceja – ¿Qué está pasando?

Kate pasó una mano temblorosa por su falda y se levantó.

–El jefe llegó temprano. Nosotras hemos llegado a las siete porque teníamos trabajo pendiente, y bueno, cuando nos vio sentadas en nuestro lugar y vio el tuyo vacío comenzó a gritarnos. No ha parado de hacerlo desde que llegó.

–Pero… pero yo no sabía que tenía que llegar a las siete.

–Bueno, pues gracias a eso el jefe está furioso con todos hoy.

Me mordí el labio. Oh… ¿qué día me esperaba?

Me senté en mi escritorio y el teléfono sonó.

–Señorita Swan. En mi oficina ahora.

Apreté los dientes. Un nudo de nervios se instaló en mi estómago.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina de Edward.

–Diga, señor.

–Quiero que haga los contratos para la campaña de la nueva colección que DKNY puso en nuestras manos. Es la nueva campaña que estará en sus manos, señorita Swan.

Asentí y me giré para salir.

–No le he dicho que se vaya ¿o sí?

Pasé saliva. ¿Ahora qué?

–Diga, señor.

Edward se levantó de su asiento, en ese delicioso traje gris de Armani y con paso decidido se colocó frente a mí.

– ¿Está dispuesta a hacer lo que yo le diga, señorita Swan?

Tal vez no estaba entendiendo del todo lo que Edward trataba de decirme.

–Sí, señor.

– ¿Es incondicional, señorita Swan?

–Sí, señor.

Edward tomó mi cintura y me pegó a él. Pude sentir su erección en mi bajo vientre.

– ¿Qué piensa a cerca del nuevo gerente de ventas, señorita Swan? ¿Le parece simpático? ¿Tal vez atractivo?

La Madrastra se cruzó de piernas a lo Sharon Stone. ¿Sería la clave contestarle con algo que lo pusiera furioso? Al menos así podría él desquitar todo el coraje y enojo que tenía conmigo. Alcé la cara.

–Sí. Me parece muy atractivo.

Lo último que sentí en ese instante fue el aire chocando contra mi espalda y luego el suelo tapizado de alfombra en el que ahora yo estaba acostada, con Edward encima mío.

– ¿Muy atractivo?

–Sí– contesté jadeante –Podría besarlo.

Edward colocó las manos alrededor de mi cuello y con los pulgares acarició mi mentón.

–No lo dices en serio. No es cierto. Tú me amas a mí Isabella. A mí. Tú me amas a mí, Mi Bella.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios.

–Yo no soy su Bella señor. Soy la señorita Swan.

No sabía lo que me pasaba. Era como si el espíritu de la Madrastra hubiera ocupado mi cuerpo por completo. Ella había dejado de ser una simple parte de mí. Ahora yo en ese momento, estaba siendo la lujuriosa y enferma psicópata Madrastra. A pesar de que esto no me asustaba sabía que no iba a terminar bien, pero lo dejé seguir.

Edward tomó mis hombros y me agitó una y otra vez.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Mía!– se lanzó a mi boca y la mordió duro. Solté un gemido de dolor.

Reí ante su expresión. Era como si me hubiera vuelto irremediablemente loca.

–Verá señor. Mi novio es un idiota que ayer por la noche hervía en celos a causa de un chico tremendamente atractivo con el que salí ayer. Cuando llegué a casa mi novio me folló duro y fuerte sobre la cama y luego me abandonó como si yo fuera una puta. ¿Usted qué cree? ¿Merecía que mi novio me hiciera eso?

Edward cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–No… no lo merecías. No lo merecías. Tú no eres una puta.

Respiré varias veces para no llorar.

– ¿Y ahora qué señor? ¿Va a reparar ahora lo que mi novio me hizo ayer? ¿O tendré que correr a los fuertes brazos del nuevo gerente de ventas?

Él subió mi falda lentamente hasta mi cintura y descubrió mis pechos. Se lanzó hacia ellos y besó mis pezones, que se pusieron duros ante el contacto.

–Oh…

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu novio, eh? ¿Vas a dejarlo?– preguntó desatendiendo mis pechos.

Yo sonreí. –Eso a usted no le incumbe señor.

– ¿Sabes que tu novio sería capaz de matarte si le dejas?– su cara estaba a milímetros de la mía – ¿Lo sabes?

Mi espina dorsal tembló, pero mi entrepierna estaba mojada. Las palabras de Edward me hicieron pensar que esto se estaba pasando de un simple juego enfermo.

–No. No lo sé. Lo que sí tengo claro es que él jamás me haría daño.

– ¿Le tienes tanta confianza?

–Sí.

– ¿Lo amas?

–Sí.

– ¿Cuánto?

−Demasiado para poder ser creíble.

La mano de Edward se instaló en mi pecho izquierdo y acarició el pezón, luego pasó al derecho y plantó un besó allí. Lentamente bajó su mano por mi vientre, metiendo la mano bajo mi vestido e hizo lo mismo con su dedo en mi entrepierna.

Temblé.

–Está muy mojada señorita Swan. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

Subí ambas manos por sus bíceps y luego las instalé en su espalda.

–Quiero que me haga lo que el idiota de mi novio no me hizo anoche. Quiero que me haga el amor, señor Cullen.

Mis manos viajaron por su pecho y acariciaron a través de la tela, luego se detuvieron en la pretina de sus pantalones y la bajé lentamente. Lo tomé entre mis manos.

Edward jadeó y tembló con el contacto.

– ¿Le gusta eso, señor Cullen?

Él no respondió. Volví a hacerlo. Mi mano fue de arriba hacia abajo lentamente y mi pulgar e índice pasaron por la punta.

–Ah. Bella…

–Señorita Swan, señor Cullen.

Sentí cómo él crecía entre mis dedos y entonces apreté duro. Él retiró mi mano y la sujetó arriba de mi cabeza, haciendo lo mismo con la otra.

Sentí sus dedos ahí abajo, donde lo necesitaba, frotó una y otra vez y yo traté de permanecer quieta sin hacer ningún ruido. Luego lo hizo otra vez y me besó. Primero mis labios, luego mis mejillas y al final mi mentón.

Esta vez sentí como él entraba lenta y tiernamente en mí. Me arqueé debajo de él y él acarició mi cabeza.

–Abra los ojos, Swan. Quiero que me vea.

Él entró de nuevo en mí, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante. Podía sentir sus caderas ondularse. Mis ojos estaban lo más abiertos que podía, a veces tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la magnífica sensación que sentía en ese momento.

–Bella– llamó él y fue como un grito susurrado. Un llamado de desespero.

Giré mi cara hacia él y entonces no pude creer lo que vi. Una lágrima resbalaba de la mejilla de Edward. Oh no.

–Mi Bella– puso una mano en mi cabeza –Dime que me amas. Dime que no vas a irte.

Cerré los ojos. Era tanto el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

–Mi Edward, mi león, mi chico malo, te amo más que a nada. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Ya no quiero jugar a esto. Ya no. Perdóname Edward. Perdóname.

–Perdóname Bella. Pero es que te amo demasiado para dejarte ir. No me dejes, no te vayas.

Y no pude contenerlo más. Estallé en llanto. Ver a Edward llorando, tan débil suplicándome que no me fuera, suplicándome por amor.

¡Dios! ¿Cuándo acabaría todo este infierno? ¿Cuándo los dos dejaríamos de intentar sobrevivir? ¿Cuándo?

Edward me hizo el amor más tiernamente que nunca. El orgasmo llegó tan lento y delicioso que tuvimos que ahogar nuestros gemidos en la boca del otro.

¿Esto estaba bien?

OoO

Hubiera querido ir a visitar a Alice, pero Edward me dijo que ese día Alice no iría.

Luego del incidente que Edward y yo habíamos tenido no habíamos vuelto a vernos en el día. Y era lo mejor. Estaba es esos momentos haciendo algo para intentar salvar a nuestra relación y evitar que nos terminara matando a los dos.

–Ehm… er… ¿consultorio del doctor Gerandy?– mi voz temblaba y estaba atenta a que Edward no saliera de su oficina.

–Buenas tardes. Soy la secretaria del doctor Gerandy. ¿Con quién hablo?

–Em… soy Isabella Swan, quería… quería hacer una cita con el doctor, de ser posible hoy.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

–Tiene suerte, señorita Swan. Una paciente ha cancelado la cita de las ocho, puedo darle el espacio.

–Um… es que estoy en el trabajo y ¿no podría el doctor esperarme hasta las ocho y media?

–Claro que si señorita Swan. Con gusto.

Suspiré. Estaba aliviada.

–Entonces quiero la cita. Muchas gracias.

–No hay de qué. Que tenga buena tarde.

Y la secretaria colgó.

Pasé una mano por mi frente. Ya no estaba tan segura de haber hecho esa cita.

Contemplé de nuevo la tarjeta del doctor Gerandy. Alice me la había dado cuando apenas teníamos unos días de conocernos.

–_Mira Belli. A él es a quien llamo cuando tengo problemas._

Según ella, el doctor era muy bueno.

La tarjeta me hizo sonreír. Eran exactamente el tipo de presentación que le gustaba a Edward.

Fondo color hueso con tipo de letra Lucida Calligraphy, texto centrado.

Dr. Henry Gerandy O.

Psiquiatra.

Tel: 56778934

Dirección: Park Ave. No. 405. Manhattan, NY. EUA.

¿Tendría yo la suficiente fuerza y confianza de hablar con alguien más la complicada relación que Edward y yo teníamos? Esperaba que sí. Porque estaba ansiosa por poder hablar de mis problemas con alguien.

No podía contarle a Alice. Ella ya estaba bastante deprimida con la partida de Jasper y yo no quería agobiarla con mis enfermos problemas.

Bajé a la cafetería por una baguette y un té helado. No estaba de humor para salir a comer a algún otro sitio. Además de que tenía más cosas que hacer. Tenía que elaborar los contratos de la nueva campaña de Cullen Corp.

OoO

Dieron las ocho y once de la noche. Apagué mi computador, me puse el abrigo y me colgué el bolso.

Kate y Jessica al igual que yo, estaban preparándose para irse.

Por un momento contemplé la posibilidad de irme si avisar -de nuevo- pero no quería otro problema con Edward.

–Señor, ya me voy ¿se le ofrece algo más?– avisé con sólo la cabeza asomándose por la puerta.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y se levantó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya te vas? Yo voy a llevarte a tu casa. Es viernes y, bueno, quería hacer algo contigo.

Bajé la vista. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que le diría?

–Es que… voy a ir a un lugar hoy.

Entonces Edward desocupó su asiento y recargó la cadera en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados al frente.

–Entra y cierra la puerta, Isabella– ordenó.

_Oh no…_ –Edward es que no puedo. Tengo prisa.

–Entra, Isabella– su tono era cada vez más pesado.

Asentí y entre en la oficina. Cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella. Miré de reojo el reloj de la pared. Ocho quince.

– ¿A dónde tienes que ir con tanta prisa?– él no se movió de su lugar.

–Er… a la ¿biblioteca? Si. A la biblioteca– lo sé. Soy estúpida.

–Yo puedo llevarte– ofreció.

–Es que… me quedaré mucho tiempo y no quiero que te aburras. Me dejaron mucha tarea en la universidad.

–No importa. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu tarea.

_Edward, maldición, quiero ir sola._

–Edward no. Quiero hacer esto sola. Te veré el lunes.

Abrí la puerta y me giré para salir, pero Edward ya estaba detrás de mí con un brazo sobre la puerta. Respiré hondo. No quería otra pelea. Pero tampoco podía decirle a dónde iba en realidad.

–Edward, no quiero esto. No necesitas ponerte en tu plan celoso porque no voy a salir con nadie. Si no quiero que me acompañes es porque quiero hacer mi tarea sola. Si tengo problemas con ella prometo que te llamaré. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward sopesó unos momentos lo que yo acababa de decir. Luego, resignado, suspiró y asintió.

– ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Pasaré por ti a la universidad.

Negué.

–No creo que pueda.

Y no esperé otra respuesta suya. Él retiró su brazo de la puerta para dejarme ir.

–Isabella ¿traes el colgante que te regalé?

Su pregunta me extrañó.

–Sí, por supuesto que lo traigo. Mira– se lo mostré y él asintió ¿aliviado?

OoO

Cuando salí de la empresa ya eran las ocho dieciocho. Esto era como una pesadilla.

Tenía que conseguir un taxi… en Nueva York… siendo viernes por la noche. Algo prácticamente imposible.

Gracias al cielo, mientras estaba un semáforo en rojo pude ver un taxi vacío. Corrí hasta el auto y abrí la puerta.

–Buenas noches, señorita. ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

–A… Park Ave, número 405 por favor.

Luego de tortuosos minutos largos y hastiosos por fin llegué a mi destino. Le pagué al taxista y bajé corriendo de ahí. Miré el reloj de mi Blackberry. Ocho treinta y cinco. Era tarde.

Entré al edificio indicado. Había más puertas con placas dentro del conjunto. Pediatras, psicólogos, terapeutas, gastroenterólogos, oncólogos, etc., etc., etc. Por fin llegué hasta el tercer piso. Había una secretaria sentada detrás de un escritorio.

–Disculpe. Tengo una cita con el Dr. Gerandy a las ocho y media. Se me hizo un poco tarde.

La secretaria me sonrió amablemente.

–Oh, claro señorita. Él está en su oficina aún. Avisaré de su llegada.

Ella se levantó y abrió la puerta del consultorio. Luego de un par de minutos ella regresó.

–Pase por favor.

Respiré hondo. Puse un pié en el consultorio y la secretaria cerró la puerta por fuera.

Cuando me giré, había un señor de edad avanzada. Tal vez unos sesenta años, con lentes y ropa conservadora. Él tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro mientras me extendía una mano para saludarme.

–Buenas noches. ¿Usted es Isabella Swan, cierto?

Asentí.

–Mucho gusto señorita Swan. Tome asiento por favor.

Contrario a lo que yo esperaba, que era encontrar un sillón largo con un cojín había un sillón de dos plazas color negro. Me senté y el Dr. Gerandy frente a mí en un sillón individual.

–Dígame, señorita Swan ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Pasé saliva. Ya no estaba tan segura de si haber recurrido a un psiquiatra era lo correcto.

–Tengo… muchos problemas en mi vida que ya no estoy segura de si pueda manejar.

El Dr. Gerandy asintió.

–Podría empezar contándome de sus problemas, por favor.

Bajé la vista.

–Soy la asistente personal de mi jefe y… también tengo una relación con él– me sonrojé.

–Tranquila. Eso es algo muy habitual. No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Ahora dime ¿ese es tu problema? ¿Te avergüenza salir con tu jefe?

–No es eso. Lo que pasa es que él es muy difícil.

– ¿Por qué?

Y entonces le conté cómo había empezado la relación entre Edward y yo. Claro que omitiendo el nombre de él. Le conté que yo había sido su amante mientras él era novio de Victoria. Que prácticamente teníamos sexo todos los días y también le conté sobre las prácticas sadomasoquistas que Edward, a veces, llevaba a cabo.

Le dije sobre los celos excesivos que Edward tenía. Así también como la muerte de James y que aún soñaba con él.

– ¿Entonces tú tienes la idea de que eres su puta?

Me sobresalté. No hubiera pensado jamás en el Dr. Gerandy diciendo algo así.

–Es que… hay veces en las que él así me hace sentir. Por ejemplo a noche. Fui a tomar un café con alguien, él me vio y obviamente se volvió loco. Me siguió hasta mi departamento, tuvimos sexo y luego él se fue así nada más. Sin despedirse o mínimo un beso. Nada.

El doctor se quitó los lentes.

–Mira Isabella. He visto algunos casos parecidos al tuyo así que puedo decirte con certeza de que lo que tú y tu jefe tienen es una relación destructiva.

Eso sonó aún peor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

– ¿Relación destructiva?

–Claramente, de acuerdo a lo que tú me has contado, entre tu novio y tú hay una clara relación enferma. Y no lo digo por las prácticas masoquistas que él lleva a cabo. Si no porque tú sabes que él es celoso pero aún así, tal vez inconscientemente, tú lo provocas a sentir celos. Esto es porque a ti, aunque en la superficie te enoje que él sea así, tú te sientes importante cuando lo ves a él enfadado y celoso. Sabes que no necesitas hacer mucho para que él se ponga así.

Yo escuchaba atenta.

–Tú– continuó –Eres consciente de que eres la única que realmente puede hacerle daño a él, así como él también es el único que realmente puede hacerte daño. Además de todo lo anterior, en su relación hay un serio problema de confianza. Por ejemplo ¿él sabe que has venido a verme?

Bajé la vista, avergonzada. –No.

– ¿Lo ves? Isabella, tienes que poner un alto. Su relación es codependiente y falta de confianza. Tienen, ambos, que corregirlo, de no ser así pronto lo único que los mantendrá unidos serán las ansias de destruir al otro.

Me sobresalté. No, eso no podía ser.

–Pero yo jamás le haría daño. No sería capaz.

Él sonrió cansado.

–Le estás haciendo daño ahora, Isabella. Él no sabe dónde estás y tú le has mentido.

Me quedé callada. Era cierto.

– ¿Y qué… qué significa el sueño que he tenido?– ya le había contado mi sueño al Dr. Gerandy.

–Bueno, el sueño indica claramente que tu ex novio James representa en este caso a tu subconsciente. En el sueño James te pregunta una y otra vez si esto es lo que quieres. Tú misma te estás preguntando de si toda la vida que llevas ahora es en realidad lo que quieres. Tú en el sueño le decías que tenías miedo. Eso es porque aunque tú quizás no quieras esta vida que llevas también tienes miedo de cambiarla.

Asentí. Así que eso significaba…

– ¿Entonces tengo que dejar a mi novio?– eso me aterraba. Yo no quería dejar a Edward.

–No necesariamente. No tienes que dejarlo como novio, pero si tal vez dejarlo como jefe.

– ¿Renunciar?

–Exacto. Renunciar sería un buen paso para darle a su relación más confianza y libertad. Tú serías independiente y él también.

Esa idea no me desagradaba del todo.

– ¿Qué debo hacer entonces doctor?

–Yo no estoy aquí para decirte lo que debes hacer. Tú tienes que tomar tus decisiones. Lo que sí es necesario es que fortalezcas la confianza con él. Déjale saber a dónde vas y qué vas a hacer. Eso le dará confianza a él y poco a poco te dejará ser más libre. Debes de conocer también todos sus lados. El feliz, el enojado, el posesivo, el romántico… todos y cada uno. Esa tiene que ser la base de cualquier relación.

En esos momentos pensaba que el Dr. Gerandy era un ángel que Dios me había enviado para solucionar mi complicada vida.

–Muchas gracias doctor. Me ha servido de mucho esta terapia.

Él asintió sonriente.

–Eres una buena chica, Isabella. Te mereces una buena vida. Aunque igual, sería muy bueno que tú y tu novio vinieran a terapia de pareja. Sería muy beneficioso para ambos.

–Creo que tendré que hablar con él de eso.

–Sí, entiendo.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me puse el bolso al hombro. Miré el reloj. Nueve y media.

–Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Y luego salí de ahí. Pagué a la recepcionista y salí a la calle a tomar un taxi.

OoO

Con una maleta pequeña en mano bajé las escaleras de mi edificio y abordé el taxi.

–A Tribeca por favor.

El taxi estacionó en la esquina y yo bajé de él.

Con un paso rápido y una sonrisa en el rostro caminé a lo largo de la acera hasta llegar al lujoso edificio.

Tomé el ascensor e indiqué el Pent-house. Las puertas se abrieron en la ya conocida sala de Edward. Me hice paso dentro, todo estaba a oscuras. Parecía que no había nadie.

Dejé mi maleta y bolso en el suelo cerca de la isla de la cocina. Me quité los tacones para no hacer ruido y darle una sorpresa a Edward. Caminé a lo largo del pasillo de las habitaciones. Paré en la habitación de Edward, pero igual estaba vacía. Pasé una a una las recámaras, pero nada.

Entonces las notas suaves de lo que parecía ser una guitarra sonaron a lo lejos. Me extrañé. Me fui acercando poco a poco al lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Llegué al estudio de Edward. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Me asomé por la pequeña abertura. Las notas de la guitarra sonaban ahora claramente. Edward estaba sentado en un sillón con la vista hacia abajo y la guitarra en las manos. Si él alzaba la vista podía verme.

Pero él siguió con la cabeza gacha y acariciando las cuerdas del instrumento. Yo estaba atenta y conteniendo la respiración. Entonces él comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Una melodía cadenciosa y triste. Luego, comenzó a cantar…

_standing- by /Permanezco cerca  
a broken tree /De un árbol roto  
her-hands are all twisted /Sus manos están todas torcidas  
She's pointing at me /Ella me señala  
I was damned by-the light /Fui condenado por las luces  
coming, over all-i see /Se acerca hasta a mi para verme  
Spoke with a voice that /Hablo con una voz que  
Disrupted the sky /Rompió el cielo  
She said walk on over here /Ella dijo, camina por aquí  
to, a bit of shade /Hasta la sombra  
I will wrap you in my arms/Te abrigaré entre mis brazos  
And always stay/Y siempre permaneceré  
Let my sign/Déjame llegar  
Let my sign/Déjame llegar_

Oh por favor... No podía creerlo. Él cantaba tan bien y… sonaba tan triste. Y no pude contenerme más. Empujé la puerta y caminé dentro de la estancia hacia él.

Sus ojos eran de sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa estaba en su boca. ¿Por qué si yo tenía el poder de hacerlo feliz no lo hacía todo el tiempo?

– ¡Isabella! ¿Qué haces aquí?– Él había dejado la guitarra a un lado y se había puesto de pie. Se había cambiado. Traía un pants y una playera negra.

–Quise darte una sorpresa– encogí los hombros –Te escuché cantar– añadí –Fue hermoso Edward.

Él sonrió triste.

–Esa canción la escribí para ti.

Sonreí.

–Nunca nadie había escrito una canción para mí Edward. Gracias.

Entonces él me abrazó y me levantó del suelo. Me apretó tan fuerte que me fue imposible respirar por unos momentos.

–Dime que vas a quedarte. Dime que no te vas a ir.

Besé su mejilla. –Traje una maleta de ropa. Voy a quedarme contigo todo el fin de semana. Te extrañaría demasiado si estoy lejos de ti.

–Mi Bella. Gracias.

¿Gracias? No entendí ¿De qué?

Edward me depositó en el suelo y tomó mi mano.

– ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo.

Ladeé la cabeza.

–Un vaso de leche con chocolate estaría bien.

El asintió.

– ¿Puedo darme una ducha?– pregunté.

–Claro. Ya sabes dónde está el baño– respondió y luego se fue hacia la cocina.

Me quedé ahí quieta tres segundos y luego fui al baño. Me quité toda la ropa y abrí el agua caliente de la ducha. Entorné los ojos hacia la puerta y entonces le puse el seguro. Quería bañarme SOLA.

Tallé mi cuerpo una y otra vez y luego el cabello. Edward tenía un shampoo de fresa que había comprado exclusivamente para mí. El jabón de ducha olía a mora azul y me encantaba. Me quedé unos minutos más debajo del agua, disfrutando de la sensación y recordando todo lo que el Dr. Gerandy me había dicho.

¿Sería una buena opción empezar a buscar otro empleo? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía es que Edward no lo tomaría nada bien. Tendría que platicar con él de eso.

Una idea llegó a mi mente de pronto. El Dr. Gerandy había dicho que la confianza debía de fortalecerse en la relación de Edward y mía y que además debía de conocer todos sus lados. Conocía casi todos ellos, pero era consciente de que había uno que aún no veía del todo. ¿Sería buena idea? ¡Bah! ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Salí del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y otra alrededor del cuerpo. Abrí uno de los cajones de la cómoda de Edward y saqué la parte de arriba de un pijama, me la colé. Sin bragas y sin sostén. Cepillé mi cabello con el peine y luego lo sequé de nuevo con la toalla. Me miré en el espejo. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y no sabía si era por la ducha que acababa de darme o por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Llegué a la cocina con pies descalzos caminando de puntillas. El suelo estaba muy frío.

Edward estaba haciendo algo en la estufa… no supe qué.

–Toma– dijo cuando me vio. Era un vaso de chocolate.

– ¿Qué haces?– pregunté.

–Estoy haciendo pasta– respondió.

Mientras yo terminaba de tomar mi vaso de leche, Edward hacia maniobras en la cocina y yo admiraba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo repetiré de nuevo. Que buen trasero tenía.

– ¿Disfrutando de la vista, señorita Swan?

Sonreí –No sabes cuánto.

Edward siguió de espaldas hacia mí. Vigilando la pasta al parecer. Entonces me subí a la barra de la cocina. El azulejo era frío como el demonio pero no me importaba. Luego me senté de lleno con las piernas lo más abiertas que pude con los pies sobre el azulejo y mis manos detrás de mi espalda para apoyarme. Edward seguía en sus asuntos.

–León– llamé inocentemente.

Él volteó de inmediato y al verme… me sentí tan hermosa y deseada en ese momento…

Edward se giró una vez más y apagó la estufa.

–Creo que la pasta será luego, señorita Swan.

Me mordí los labios.

Edward tomó mis muslos y los sujetó firmes en su lugar. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y desabrochó uno a uno los botones pequeños de mi/su pijama.

–Eres hermosa, Isabella.

Batí mis pestañas hacia él y alcé una mano para acariciar su desordenado y perfecto cabello.

–Tú también eres hermoso. Demasiado.

Luego el bajó su rostro hasta mi altura y rozó sus labios con los míos.

Sus labios encontraron un hueco en mi garganta y paseó la lengua por ahí.

–Hueles delicioso.

Paso por mis pechos, evitándolos. Su lengua siguió una línea recta por mi abdomen y besó mi ombligo. Solté una risa.

– ¿Divertida, Swan?

–Tengo cosquillas– explique temerosa de que él se hubiera enfadado. En vez de eso, el rió conmigo.

Llegó hasta mi monte Venus y raspó ahí su mentón, que causó una deliciosa sensación a causa de la incipiente barba. Su nariz se coló en mi pequeño botón. Presionó a penas, mi clítoris latió y una chispa de placer recorrió mi vientre. Gemí.

Edward volvió a hacer lo mismo un par de veces más. Con una mano tomó mi cintura haciendo que no pudiera moverme de mi lugar. Luego sentí su lengua ahí…

Suspiré bajito mientras miraba el cielo raso de la cocina. Dios.

La sensación era inigualable. Cada vez que Edward movía su lengua era como un pequeño orgasmo. Podía oír su boca lamiendo y chupando, mordiendo por todas partes.

El aroma que nos envolvía era de mora azul, fresa, Edward y sexo. Una tóxica combinación.

Edward sumergía su lengua una y otra vez, con su pulgar presionó mi clítoris y entonces no pude más y estallé.

–Ah. ¡Eddwaardd!

Recuperé el aliento. Miré a Edward. Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara que no tenía precio.

Entonces me levanté de la encimera y salté hacia el suelo. Tomé la mano de Edward y comencé a guiarlo a través del departamento.

– ¿A dónde vamos?– preguntó confundido.

–Sólo camina– respondí.

Llegamos a la habitación de Edward y lo recosté en la cama. Él estaba muy cooperativo a hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre él. Pude notar que su respiración estaba ya bastante agitada. Mis manos viajaron hasta su pecho y luego hasta las orillas de su playera. Tiré hacia arriba, Edward me ayudó a quitársela y la lanzó hacia algún lado. Tiré de la cinturilla de sus pants hacia abajo y terminé de quitarlos. Me sorprendí al ver que no traía bóxers.

–No eres la única que puede dar sorpresas aquí, Swan– explicó.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios a propósito.

Bajé mi cabeza poco a poco hasta mi destino.

– ¿Qué haces?– inquirió él.

Alcé una ceja. – ¿Qué parece que hago?

Bajé mi boca y entonces lo tomé. Edward gruñó sonoramente. Mi boca succionaba lo más que podía y luego rastrillé mis dientes por toda la longitud, sabiendo que eso lo volvía loco. Él empujó más dentro de mi boca.

–Oh Isabella. Así.

Me sentía poderosa. Podía controlar el momento en el que Edward se corriera o no. En estos momentos él era como un tierno corderito. Mi mano subía y bajaba por la parte que mi boca no podía cubrir. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Mis movimientos eran rápidos. Hoy quería ser salvaje. No lenta ni tierna.

Lo saqué de mi boca, sabiendo que Edward aún no llegaba.

Edward respiraba rápidamente. Podía notar las contracciones en sus pectorales. Pasé una mano por su miembro y froté. Él vibró debajo de mí.

–Bella…– tenía sus ojos fijos en mi rostro.

– ¿Qué quieres Edward? ¿Dime qué es lo que quieres?

Su boca entreabierta y su frente perlada de sudor eran dignos de un retrato.

–Te quiero a ti alrededor de mi– dijo decidido y sin pausas.

Entonces me levanté ligeramente de su regazo e hice que se hundiera en mí.

Gemimos al unísono. Oh. Aquello era tan bueno…

Aquella vez Edward me dejó llevar el control de todo.

Lo besé, toqué su cabello y me perdí en sus ojos.

¿Así sería siempre? ¿Nunca podríamos arreglar las cosas con palabras? ¿Siempre con sexo?

Bueno… mamá decía que lo mejor de las peleas eran las reconciliaciones. Yo me sonrojaba cuando decía eso pero tal vez ahora lo entendía.

Edward terminó dentro de mí y apretó mis manos cuando lo hizo. Eché la cabeza para atrás y clavé mis uñas en su pecho.

Me dejé caer sobre él. Mi oído quedó cerca de su corazón. Podía oír el bum-bum del sonido.

–Edward– llamé luego de unos minutos.

–Dime.

–Ya no quiero pelear más contigo.

–Entonces ya no lo haremos.

–Siempre decimos eso Edward– le recordé y entonces decidí decirle la verdad. _Todo es confianza, todo es confianza_ –Te mentí– dije –No fui a la biblioteca.

Noté como Edward me abrazaba con más fuerza.

–Fui a ver a… un psiquiatra.

Edward dejó de abrazarme y nos incorporó a ambos en la cama. Me miró a los ojos.

– ¿Un psiquiatra? ¿Para qué?

Bajé la mirada –Nuestra relación no es buena Edward. Míranos. Peleamos por cualquier cosa, hacemos un juego enfermo para provocar al otro, tenemos sexo rudo, no nos hablamos en todo el día y por la noche nos besamos, nos pedimos perdón y hacemos el amor. Es la rutina de siempre.

Él se mofó – ¿A ti no te agrada esa rutina? A mí sí.

–Esto es serio, Edward. Si fui con ese psiquiatra es porque quiero salvar esta relación. No quiero que todo se vaya al trasto.

El asintió, arrepentido de su comentario anterior. –Tienes razón. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te dijo?

_Ops. No es bueno llegar ahí…_

–Dice que debemos tenernos más confianza Edward. Ya sé que dije antes que iba a soportar tus escenas de celos, pero creo que no lo cumplí muy bien. A partir de hoy quiero ser completamente sincera contigo y no ocultarte nada. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú me tendrás la misma confianza?

Edward apretó la boca. –Sí– contestó luego de un momento.

Una sonrisa bailó en mi boca al recordar a lo que eso me llevaba. Una vez más la Madrastra ocupaba su lugar en mi cuerpo.

–También dijo que debemos de conocer todos nuestros lados.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

–Oh león. Tú me conoces completamente y yo a ti. A excepción de un lado– alcé una ceja y otra.

– ¿A sí Swan? ¿Cuál? Estoy intrigado.

Exhalé y me removí en mi lugar.

–El salvaje bebé. Yo no conozco tu lado salvaje ni tú el mío.

– ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Tenemos que ir a un zoo?– se burló y yo reí.

–No, eso no. Creo que me expresé mal. Lo que quise decir es que tú no conoces mi lado sumiso ni yo tú lado dominante.

Él se hizo para atrás. –Pero hemos ido a la habitación oscura y hemos hecho el tipo de juegos que a mí me gustan– explicó.

–Lo sé. Pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo, inclusive en tu rol de dominante, eres muy suave conmigo. No te conozco bien por esa parte.

– ¿Qué me estás pidiendo entonces, Isabella?– sus ojos eran oscuros.

Alcé la cara.

–Quiero ser tu sumisa de tiempo completo, Edward.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para que esa relación funcionara. Y si ser la sumisa de Edward era la clave, entonces lo haría.

Como Renée decía:

"_Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra"_*

OoO

_**Canción: Born To Die**_

_**Artista: Lana Del Rey**_

_***Si quieres paz prepárate para la guerra: La frase original está en latín: "Si vis pacem, para bellum" Que en éste caso es el título del capítulo. Significa que si quieres una buena vida entonces debes luchar primero por ella.**_

_**¿Os ha gustado el cap? Perdón una vez más por la tardanza. En serio.**_

_**Como siempre dejen sus comentarios, alerts y favoritos. Entren a Youtube a escuchar la canción, que estoy segura muchos han oído. Nenas, por hoy sólo subiré al blog El adelanto y el cap. Mañana subiré las fotos del atuendo de Bella y además también subiré el video tráiler del fic. Ya saben, se los había prometido ¿no? Dicho video también estará disponible en Youtube y en el Blog, en el apartado que diga "Videos"**_

_**Aquí un cachito del adelanto, el resto en el blog: (amy welch fanfic . blogspot . com)**_

OoO

– ¿Qué?– pregunté exaltada. ¡Dios! ¡Estábamos en medio de una manifestación!

–Ya me oíste Isabella. Quiero que seas buena niña y que me la chupes.

El aire no existía en mis pulmones. Estábamos dentro del auto, la gente de la manifestación gay pasaba exageradamente cerca del Aston ¿y él me está pidiendo eso? Me sujetó por el mentón y me obligó a mirarlo.

–Te he dado una orden, Isabella.

Pasé saliva y lentamente con manos temblorosas desabroché sus jeans y bajé su bóxer. Su erección saltó frente a mí.

Oh por Dios. ¿Y si la gente de ahí fuera nos veía? No podía creer que iba a hacerlo. Y a la vez me avergonzaba tanto que estaba tan malditamente húmeda…

OoO

_**Un beso enorme.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	19. Nacida Para Ser Sumisa

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**¡Hola chicas! Aquí llego con el capítulo diecinueve. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Un beso a mi Beta Beakis, gracias nena.**_

_**A leer.**_

Si solo pudieras ver, la bestia que has hecho de mí

Traté de mantenerla dentro pero ahora parece que tú la has liberado

Gritando en la oscuridad.

Aúllo cuando estamos separados

Arrastro mis dientes por todo tu pecho para probar tu corazón palpitante

Mis dedos se clavan en tu piel. Trato de encontrar el camino hacia adentro.

Tú eres la luna que rompe en la noche por la cual yo aúllo.

Ten cuidado con la maldición que cae en los amantes jóvenes.

Todo empieza suave y dulce, y luego los convierte en cazadores…

La fábrica de tu carne, pura como un vestido de novia.

Hasta que no me encuentro entre tus brazos no me siento a salvo.

Los santos no pueden salvarme ahora.

Las cadenas se han roto.

Acecho por ti con pies sangrantes a través de la tierra sagrada.

Capítulo 19: Nacida Para Ser Sumisa.

La cara de Edward era de incredulidad.

–Isabella, para ser sincero, no creo que puedas hacerlo.

Sonreí, retándolo – ¿Y por qué no?– inquirí, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho.

–Porque no es tan fácil como tú crees. Tienes un espíritu demasiado libre como para rendirte a mí por completo.

Encogí los hombros. –Ponme a prueba.

Él soltó una carcajada repentina y luego frunció el entrecejo – ¿Por qué de pronto quieres ser mi sumisa? Recuerdo bien la primera vez que te llevé a mí casa y viste aquel látigo en mi ropero. Estabas completamente asustada y lista para correr. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

–Supongo que tú has hecho que ese miedo se vaya– bajé la vista, sonrojada –Creo que tú has hecho que todo eso me guste en cierto modo.

Él puso su pulgar debajo de mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Él estaba preocupado.

– ¿Y qué pasa si decides que no puedes soportarlo? ¿Qué pasa si decides que soy un monstruo?

–Eso nunca, Edward. Yo sé que tú nunca me harías daño. Tú no eres ningún monstruo, y si decido que no puedo soportarlo, pues listo. Te diré que no puedo y volveremos a nuestra relación normal.

Él echó la cabeza para atrás – ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer contigo, Isabella?– grita alzando los brazos hacia el cielo raso –Eres como una droga para mí. No puedo negarte nada– me dijo y luego gruñó, mientras en un movimiento fluido se lanza sobre mí y me hunde de nuevo en la cama. Alza mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y besa mi cuello.

–Te amo, Isabella. Cuando empecemos con todo esto del dominante y la sumisa por favor júrame que me dirás cuando te esté haciendo daño, o si algo no te parece. Júralo.

Tomé su cabello entre mis dedos –Lo juro.

Y entonces él pasó un brazo por debajo de mi cintura y me arqueó sobre la cama. Sentí como su erección se clavaba en mi bajo vientre. Muerdo mi labio y mi madrastra abre las piernas, preparándose para un segundo asalto.

– ¿Otra vez?– pregunté.

Edward sonríe malvadamente y rápidamente me pone boca abajo sobre la cama.

–Otra vez, Mi Bella– añadió.

Y luego cerré los ojos ante la sensación de los expertos labios de Edward besando tiernamente a lo largo de toda mi columna vertebral hacia abajo.

OoO

Abrí los ojos. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado. Me sentía desmadejada para moverme… pero tenía que ir al baño.

Edward tenía un brazo rodeándome por completo y como pude me zafé de su agarre.

Cuando me levanté de la cama sentí frío, mucho frío. Abrí uno de los cajones, saqué una playera azul claro y luego me la colé.

Me miré en el espejo del tocador. Tenía los ojos brillantes pero eran opacados por las ojeras que tenía. Ah… era increíble como Edward era tan experto en… eso.

Salí del baño al terminar con mis necesidades fisiológicas y me di cuenta de que quería explorar por el apartamento a pesar de lo cansada que estaba.

No lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí al estudio de Edward. Ahí, a un lado del sofá individual estaba su guitarra. La acaricié y toqué una cuerda que produjo un leve sonido. Me giré hacia el escritorio que había ahí, como toda una cotilla empecé a husmear por todos los documentos y papeles que había ahí… contratos, recibos… cosas de negocios. Me percaté de que había dos cajones, uno de ellos tenía llave. Tuve el presentimiento de que dentro de ese cajón estaba ese diario… ese que Edward tanto me ocultaba. Encogí los hombros, no quería hurgar en aquello, eso me aseguraría otra pelea.

Salí del estudio y entonces… pasé justo de lado del cuarto negro. Sentí una punzada de curiosidad que no pude resistir, así que tiré de la perilla pero, tenía llave. Hice una mueca de decepción y la Madrastra bufó de desespero.

Iba caminando con rumbo a la habitación, de regreso a dormir, pero a pesar de la oscuridad que había mi vista se ajustó a la falta de luz y divisó entonces al final del pasillo una puerta… una puerta que era de diferente material a la de las demás. La madera, en vez de ser clara era color blanca. Me pregunté ¿cómo era que no la había visto antes? Miré a mis espaldas para asegurarme que Edward no se hubiera levantado. Me sentía como en esas películas de terror en las que no se sabe que hay del otro lado de las puertas.

Estaba casi segura de que la puerta estaría con llave, pero no. Así que me hice paso dentro y con todo el sigilo del mundo dejé la entrada entreabierta. Adentro estaba completamente oscuro, casi macabro. El cuarto olía un poco a humedad, lo que me indicó que la habitación no era muy utilizada. Sentía mi corazón latir a toda prisa, con ambas manos tanteé la pared para encender la luz y entonces pude ver lo que había ahí. Era muy extraño, en el espacio sólo había dos cajas y una mesa pequeña de madera oscura. Con manos temblorosas le quité la tapa a una de las cajas y lo que vi dentro no me lo esperaba.

Había un retrato… un retrato de Edward acompañado de una rubia y hermosa mujer que identifiqué rápidamente como Tanya Denali. Ambos estaban abrazados y sonrientes, me lastimó el sentimiento de que parecían enamorados. Dejé la foto a un lado y seguí con las demás cosas que había ahí. Eran fotos familiares. En una estaba Carlisle sosteniendo la mano de Esme, quien cargaba en sus brazos a un hermoso bebé de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo… Era Edward. Me embebí en esa foto, era tan bonita… Continué con las demás, Emmet montando a caballo, Jasper con un traje de esgrima, Edward con un balón de futbol americano… Pero entonces algo pasó… En varias de las fotos en las que aparecía toda la familia de Edward había una mujer… una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules tremendamente bella. ¿Quién era? A juzgar por el número de fotos en las que ella aparecía llegué a la conclusión de que era una amiga de la familia. Hice un esfuerzo por recordar si ella había asistido a la cena en el castillo de Westchester County. No creía haberla visto. No pude evitar la punzada de celos que sentí al percatarme de que aquella mujer siempre salía abrazando a Edward, o besando su mejilla, o acariciando su cabello. Bufé para mis adentros. Era absurdo que sintiera celos. La misteriosa mujer parecía como mínimo unos quince años mayor que Edward.

Mi subconsciente me alertó de que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí. Si Edward me descubría seguro se enojaría. Acomodé todas las fotos en su lugar y cerré la caja. Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta, caminando de puntitas llegué hasta la habitación, para mi alivio Edward seguía profundamente dormido.

Me recosté a su lado y me abracé a su pecho. No pude evitar hacerme la incómoda pregunta: ¿Por qué si Edward odiaba a Tanya, aún seguía conservando fotos con ella? ¿Acaso una parte de él seguía enamorado de ella? Me dio pánico pensar en una respuesta positiva.

Cerré los ojos y casi de inmediato me quedé dormida, sin embargo, Blanca nieves y la Madrastra se preguntaban a la vez quién era misteriosa mujer en las fotos.

OoO

Abrí los ojos poco a poco. Aún tenía algo de sueño. Miré para un lado de la cama. Vacío. Edward ya se había levantado.

Estiré los brazos y las piernas y me quité las sábanas de encima. Me levanté y salí de la habitación, dirigiéndome a la sala estando casi segura de que Edward estaría preparando el desayuno.

Mis suposiciones fueron ciertas. Él tenía unos pants y una playera negra y ¿tenis? ¿Acaso había salido a correr? ¿A qué horas? Me sobresalté al pensar que tal vez era mucho más tarde de lo que yo pensaba. Aunque la vista del cielo que se dejaba ver por los enormes cristales me decía que aún era buena hora.

–Buenos días– saludé a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla – ¿Qué hora es?

Él se volvió, mirándome sonriente mientras me ofrecía una taza de chocolate.

–Buenos días, Mi Bella. No te preocupes, estás a tiempo para desayunar, vestirte y llegar a tiempo a la universidad. Yo te llevaré.

Sonreí. Hmm. Me podía acostumbrar fácilmente a que Edward me preparara el desayuno y me llevara a la universidad.

–Estás malcriándome– dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

Edward le dio la vuelta al omelette que preparaba en la sartén y luego lo sirvió en un plato. Lo dejó sobre la barra.

–Malcriarte tiene sus ventajas– dijo, y su voz me dejó entrever cierto tono lascivo.

Alcé una ceja – ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?

Edward había recargado los codos sobre la encimera y su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la mía.

–Por ejemplo, cómo te estoy malcriando pues así no tendrás excusas para evitar que te de unos buenos azotes por ser mala niña. ¿No crees?

Oh. Sus palabras me habían llegado a los oídos y luego habían bajado haciendo que todas las partes de mi cuerpo hacia el sur se apretaran deliciosamente. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Noté que me había sonrojado. Él rió.

–Oh, Isabella. Es increíble cómo te sonrojas.

–Er… ¿has ido a correr?– pregunté, cambiando de tema y señalando su atuendo.

Noté como una fracción de segundo el fruncía el entrecejo. Claro, no se esperaba mi pregunta.

–Sí. Tengo un gimnasio así que lo he hecho un poco.

Fue mi turno de extrañarme.

– ¿Un gimnasio? ¿Dónde?

–Al fondo. Hay todo tipo de aparatos, puedes entrar cuando quieras.

Asentí. Primero la puerta misteriosa que había descubierto por la madrugada y ahora el gimnasio… ¡Y yo que creía conocer éste lugar!

Edward se giró para seguir preparando otro omelette y cuando terminó, para mi sorpresa, se sentó en un taburete al frente mío y desayunamos juntos.

Al terminar, me metí al tocador a darme una ducha. Mientras que Edward, en otro de los baños hacía lo mismo.

Salí envuelta en una toalla, y descubrí que a lado de la cama estaba la maleta con mi ropa. ¿A qué hora Edward la había traído?

La coloqué sobre la cama y busqué unas bragas y un brassiere que hicieran juego. Por suerte, encontré uno color rosa claro. Saqué la ropa que había traído y comencé a decidir qué ponerme. Escogí un pantalón skiny color azul de Abercrombie & Fitch, una blusa blanca con flores en el pecho azules también de A&F, unos tines blancos y mis amados Converse. No me maquillé, cepillé mi pelo e hice unas trenzas a los costados y las anudé a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Para terminar me puse unos aretes en forma de flor que ya tenía tiempo que no usaba. Me revisé en el espejo. Me veía bien.

Había traído conmigo mi bolso/mochila blanco de Aeropostale. Ahí tenía todos mis libros. Me la puse en el hombro y me giré para salir de la habitación.

Edward estaba en la sala. Vestido con unos jeans, un jersey gris de pico y un saco negro. Blanca nieves, la Madrastra y yo suspiramos a la vez. Él me mira y me sonríe y con eso yo ya estoy en las nubes. Su cabello está igual de revuelto que siempre, y me encanta.

Él me tomó una mano y me giró sobre mi propio eje.

–No creo que te deje ir así a la universidad– gruñe mirándome a los ojos.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Edward, lo que estoy usando no es nada del otro mundo– susurré.

–Pero es que tú con lo que sea te ves demasiado… hermosa y deseable.

Suspiré para mis adentros. Él era tan dulce... Espabilo por fin y doy un paso hacia el ascensor.

–Espera, Bella. Tengo que darte algo.

Rodé lo ojos. Oh no. ¿Más regalos? Edward desapareció unos momentos y cuando volvió tenía una caja blanca entre las manos. Rectangular y no muy ancha. Y entonces, sé lo que es.

–Edward…

–Calla. Te dije que iba a comprarte una. La necesitas.

Tomé la caja de mala gana, la abrí y ahí estaba. Una laptop Apple de última generación con el más reciente sistema operativo Mac OS y toda la cosa –Tiene una tarjeta de banda ancha, a donde vayas tendrás internet. Tiene cámara y micrófono integrados. Así podremos hacer video llamadas– añadió.

_Otro chip controlador disfrazado de regalo necesario…_ dice la Madrastra y yo le doy la razón. Pero no protesto, sonreí de buena gana y guardé la laptop en mi bolso de Aeropostale.

Edward tomó mi mano.

–Vamos. Estamos justo a tiempo para llegar puntuales.

Bajamos por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento y nos subimos al auto. Rápidamente Edward nos puso en el tráfico.

Luego de un par de minutos por fin decidí preguntar lo que desde que me había levantado me intrigaba.

–Edward, ¿qué va a pasar con lo de anoche? Ya sabes, lo que hablamos.

Noté como él se removió en su asiento.

– ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

Su pregunta no me la esperaba.

Me encogí de hombros –No lo sé. Tú eres el experto en esto.

– ¿Esto?– su tono de voz era ofendido –Isabella, esto no es un juego sexual, esto es una disciplina, una forma de vida.

Bajé la mirada –Lo siento. No es lo que quise decir. ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?

Su postura cambió radicalmente.

–Hoy. Empezaremos hoy.

Asentí. Estaba dispuesta.

– ¿A qué hora es tu última clase por la mañana?– preguntó.

–Hasta la una.

–Bien. A esa hora pasaré por ti y te diré entonces cómo tendrás que comportarte y demás ¿de acuerdo?

Volví a asentir.

En ese momento llegamos a la entrada de la universidad. Me giré para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él se movió y el beso cayó en su boca. Él me tomó por la nuca y me acercó aún más a él, besándome intensamente.

Tuve que separarme de él porque el aire me faltó. En su boca bailaba una sonrisa traviesa.

–Hasta luego, Edward– jadeé.

–Hasta luego Mi Bella. Pasaré por ti para ir a comer. Que te vaya bien– me guiñó un ojo –Disfruta tu nueva laptop.

Bajé por fin del auto, no queriéndolo hacer en realidad. Quería quedarme y pasar el día entero en brazos de Edward.

Tristemente me despedí de él y entré por fin a la universidad. Mi primera clase era matemáticas. Asco total.

OoO

Gracias a Dios las clases se habían pasado relativamente rápido. Obviamente tomar apuntes era mucho más fácil con la laptop.

Adam como siempre estuvo a mi lado en las clases y platicábamos animadamente entre los descansos.

–Dime algo, Bella. ¿Tú novio se enojó mucho la otra vez? Ya sabes, cuando nos vio juntos.

Hice un gesto vago con la mano. No quería que Adam se sintiera culpable de nada –Oh. Claro que no. Tranquilo.

–Menos mal. Ese hombre tenía pinta de querer bajarse y golpearme.

Volví a decir no.

–Oye, y lo que respecta al café. ¿Aún sigue en pie?– inquirió.

–Claro que sí, tal vez podamos ir un día de éstos. Pero los fines de semana no puedo.

Él asintió, sonriente. Entonces lamenté haberle dicho que lo del café seguía en pié. ¿Sería que Adam se estaba haciendo ilusiones? Nah…

Fuimos a la cafetería y bebimos una malteada, mientras que yo le ayudaba a entender la tarea de mate.

Luego de eso habíamos ido a clase de economía y finalmente a mercadotecnia.

Miré el reloj. La una menos cinco. Edward estaba a punto de llegar, si no era porque ya estaba esperándome. Decidí despedirme de Adam, no quería otra escena de celos con Edward ni causarle problemas a mi amigo.

–Bueno Adam. Nos vemos al rato.

Asintió y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

–Claro, te espero aquí a las tres. ¿Bueno?

Me despedí por fin agitando la mano mientras me alejaba de él, en dirección a la entrada.

Como lo esperaba, cuando llegué el Aston de Edward estaba ahí.

Abrí la puerta.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido, Mi Bella?

–Bien– contesté, tal vez con más entusiasmo del necesario. Pero es que estaba feliz de verlo. Más que feliz. Lo atraje hacia mí y besé sus labios furiosamente. Deseándolo.

–Whoa, Bella– jadeó, sorprendido.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y Edward arrancó.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

Bufé. –No quiero comer. Bueno, no comida– claramente él se sorprendió al oírme hablar así.

–Tenemos que ir a comer, Bella. Recuerda, tenemos que hablar.

Cierto…

–Entonces… ¿hamburguesas de nuevo?– dije.

Él sonrió, asintiendo.

Condujo hasta el McDonald's, pero en vez de estacionar se dirigió al Auto-Mac. ¿Comida para llevar? ¿Por qué?

–Necesitamos privacidad para hablar– respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

Edward pidió dos hamburguesas de doble queso, una sin pepinillos y dos sodas Coca-Cola. Y papas por supuesto.

– ¿A dónde iremos?

–A mi apartamento. ¿Qué lugar más privado que ese? Además, luego de comer y charlar, podremos hacer algo más.

Sus palabras me enloquecieron. La Madrastra hizo una pirueta en el aire. ¡Sí!

Hicimos el conocido camino a Tribeca, y luego hasta el edificio de Edward.

El ascensor nos dejó en la sala del Pent-house. Dejé las hamburguesas sobre la encimera.

Me senté en un taburete, lista para empezar a comer, pero Edward me detuvo.

–Ah, ah– dijo reprobatoriamente – ¿Y las manos, señorita Swan?

Como una niña pequeña y regañada fui hasta el baño y lavé mis manos. Luego de eso, me puse a comer igual que Edward.

–Empecemos, Isabella.

Sus palabras eran sin expresión. Serio y frío.

–La sumisión no es nada del otro mundo, y creo que has probado en parte lo que significa ¿cierto?

Asentí.

–Lo que tendrás que hacer a tiempo completo, será obedecerme incondicionalmente. Si yo te digo que saltes, tú saltas, si yo te digo que corras, tú corres. Y si yo te digo que no hables, no hablas. Bella, tú no puedes hablar si no tienes mi autorización para hacerlo. Inclusive en el sexo. Si yo te digo que no hagas ningún ruido ni te muevas entonces tú eso harás. De lo contrario me veré obligado a castigarte como yo lo vea conveniente.

Lo que Edward decía no me sonaba desconocido. Gran parte de eso ya lo había hecho antes.

– ¿Sigues dispuesta a hacer esto?

–Sí– respondí de inmediato.

–Otra cosa, es que me debes de tratar con respeto. Tú no puedes mirarme si no tienes mi permiso para que me mires, no puedes tocarme si yo no te digo que lo hagas, no debes gritarme ni enojarte conmigo. Debes de tenerme confianza total y sobre todo llamarme Señor, no puedes decirme Edward si yo no te digo que lo hagas.

Se me fue el aire. ¿Qué demonios?

–Ya no te veo tan convencida– susurró.

–No. Está bien. Lo haré.

–Y por último. En el momento que yo quiera hacerte el amor tú no te negarás. Cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera, donde yo quiera. ¿Entendiste?

Asentí.

– ¿Qué significa donde tú quieras?– me dio miedo preguntar.

–En el lugar que yo quiera, tendremos sexo. Podremos estar a bordo de una montaña rusa y aún así haremos el amor ¿entendiste?

No podía decir que no. ¿O sí?

Di un sorbo a mi soda. Entonces Edward se levantó, me tomó por la cintura y me arrastró hasta el medio de la sala en donde la fuerte y vibrante luz del sol se filtraba por los cristales.

Me besó mientras él desabotonaba la parte de atrás de mi blusa y la sacaba por encima de mi cabeza. Sus labios pasaron a mi cuello y sus manos al cierre de mis pantalones.

–Otra cosa, Isabella. Mientras seas mi sumisa no vestirás otra cosa que no sea falda o vestido– susurró jadeante.

Mis entrañas se apretaron deliciosamente. Él me deseaba tanto como yo a él. Por fin mis pantalones junto con mis bragas estuvieron en el suelo. Él subió las manos por mi espalda y con dedos expertos deshizo el broche de mi sujetador. Yo no quise quedarme atrás, así que deslicé mis manos por sus hombros y eché su abrigo hasta el suelo, saqué su jersey por encima de su cabeza y entonces quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Edward me empujó hasta uno de los enormes sillones y rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones. Volvió a besarme en la boca. Me sentí mareada, mariposas furiosas se instalaron en mi estómago. ¿Qué otra cosa había que sentir cuando se estaba a punto de hacer el amor con el hombre más guapo y sexy sobre la tierra? Y sobre todo que me amaba.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura. Sus manos se detuvieron en mis caderas. Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Grita mi nombre, gime, muévete, haz todo lo que quieras conmigo. Quizá esta sea la última vez que puedas hacerlo en mucho tiempo– sentenció, y luego, se hundió en mí.

Me arqueé sobre el sillón. Volvió a tomarme. Mi vista se instaló en su rostro. La luz del Sol hacia que su cabello cobrizo brillara y que un halo de luz se instalara alrededor de su cuerpo. Era como estar junto a alguien divino. Algún Dios pagano.

Mis manos en sus hombros le acarician, lo rasguñan y él tiembla y yo vibro debajo de su cuerpo. Él toma mi cintura con una mano y me eleva, cambiando la posición y haciendo que todo se sienta más intenso, más sexual, más delicioso.

–Oh. Isabella. Me vuelves loco– logró decir entre jadeos.

Yo cierro los ojos y abro la boca para gemir, jadear y repetir su nombre una y otra vez.

–Eso es nena. Di mi nombre, di mi nombre.

Yo absorbo sus palabras y sus besos, él irrumpe dentro de mí y lo tengo bajo mi piel por todas partes. Edward me besa el rostro, me acaricia la espalda mientras que poco a poco yo me cierro alrededor de él. Los espasmos del ansiado clímax comienzan a llegar y hacen vibrar todo mi cuerpo. Me muerdo el labio ante el placer.

Entonces Edward se inclina y besa mi boca y yo le muerdo. El orgasmo llega. Ciño mis manos a sus fuertes hombros y cierro los ojos mientras me arqueo y grito su nombre y él entra en mí por última vez y se libera.

–Joder, Bella.

OoO

Edward me abrazaba, ambos seguíamos tumbados en el sillón. Desnudos y tranquilos, felices. Él besó mi cabello. Ambos mirábamos la asombrosa vista de Nueva York a medio día a través de los cristales. El apartamento en silencio y sólo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones se oían.

–Es maravilloso poder pasar otro fin de semana contigo– dijo.

Reí –Pero si pasamos prácticamente cada segundo de la semana entera juntos Edward.

– ¿No te has dado cuenta de que lo único que hacemos en la oficina es pelear y tener sexo? Yo hablo de tiempo de calidad. Como el que estamos pasando ahora. A veces quisiera dejar la empresa y fugarme contigo a cualquier lugar del planeta.

–Londres– digo sonriente.

Él suspiró –Sí, Londres estaría bien– pero lo dijo sin convencimiento.

Apoyé mi barbilla en su pecho y le miro a sus verdes ojos.

– ¿Por qué no te gusta Inglaterra, si allí naciste?

Apretó los labios –No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

Y entonces yo me doy cuenta de que ahí es donde conoció a Tanya. La mujer que arruinó su corazón. ¿Será ese el motivo?

– ¿Es por Tanya Denali?

El niega –No hablemos de eso ahora ¿sí?

Me picaba la lengua por preguntar quién era esa misteriosa mujer de las fotos que había visto el día anterior, por la madrugada. Pero decidí no hacerlo. Era seguro otra pelea con Edward, y nuestra relación estaba ya de por sí demasiado frágil.

La palabra resuena en mi mente. Frágil.

–Edward, ayer que fui a ver al psiquiatra él me habló de la terapia de pareja. ¿Qué dices?

Él miró para otro lado –Podría intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada.

–Gracias– dije sinceramente –Creo que es hora de que vuelva a la universidad.

Edward miró su reloj. Las dos y media.

–Yo te llevo– ofrece.

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos la ropa, luego recogimos los restos de la comida y los tiramos a la basura. Lavamos nuestros dientes y entonces regresamos al auto.

Que buen fin de semana estaba teniendo.

Llegamos de nuevo a la universidad. Tomé mis cosas y me giré para despedirme de nuevo de Edward.

–Hasta luego, Edward– me acerqué para besarlo pero él se movió.

–Para empezar, soy Señor, no Edward y no tienes mi permiso para hablar.

_¿?¿?¿?_

–Ahora sí tienes mi permiso para hablar, puedes irte. Vendré a recogerte a las seis.

Estaba sin habla. ¿Así que entonces lo de la sumisa empezaba desde ese momento?

–Hasta luego, Señor.

Entonces bajé del auto y pude ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Edward.

No creía lo que estaba haciendo.

OoO

Llegué a la clase de Sociología. Al parecer el maestro aún no había llegado.

Adam me saludó desde su asiento agitando rápidamente la mano. Llegué corriendo hasta él.

–Hey, Adam ¿Qué hay?

–Hola de nuevo Bella. Oye, tienes mejor aspecto.

Me ruboricé. _Si Adam, es el efecto Edward Cullen._

Tomé asiento a su lado.

– ¿Y qué cuentas?– decidí cambiar de tema.

Él alzó el dedo índice repentinamente, como acordándose de algo.

–Un chico vino a buscarte.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?_

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

–No lo sé. No quiso decirme su nombre. Sólo puedo decirte que era un tío alto, moreno y de ojos oscuros. Parecía amable. Le pregunté para qué te quería y dijo que había venido por ti.

Y entonces lo supe. Jacob Black.

¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Cómo que había ido a la universidad para llevarme con él? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo diablos había averiguado dónde estudiaba?

–Cuando le dije que te habías ido dijo que volvería más tarde.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

OoO

No había podido tranquilizarme desde lo que me había dicho Adam. Maldita sea. Estaba a veinte minutos de que terminara la clase. Eran las cinco cuarenta. En veinte minutos Edward estaría en la entrada, esperándome dentro del auto. ¿Y, si Jacob cumplía lo que había dicho entonces? ¿Fuera también me estaría esperando él?

Oh no. No quería ni saber la que me esperaba. ¿Qué demonios pasaría con Edward cuando viera a Jacob? ¿Qué iba a decir yo? Oh, mierda. Quiero morirme.

Estoy mirando hacia la ventana que queda hasta arriba de la pared. Quiero convertirme en ave y volar fuera de este lugar.

– ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Señorita Swan? Le estoy hablando, señorita Swan.

Sentí como Adam me codeaba para que contestara, sin embargo yo estaba en otro mundo.

–Bella, Bella, ¡contesta!– dijo Adam con los dientes apretados.

Agito la cabeza y espabilo.

–Profesor Troy– contesté al fin. Mirando al maestro.

El profesor Troy me miraba impasible. Era algo bueno de él. Casi nunca se enojaba y era tranquilo.

–Mencione dos aspectos legales necesarios para abrir una empresa– ordenó.

Pude respirar. Esa era una pregunta fácil.

–Dos aspectos legales necesarios para la apertura de una empresa sería contar con un mínimo de cincuenta empelados y otro sería, que el capital inicial sea de 10 veces el ingreso nacional bruto de la economía en cuestión– contesté.

El profesor sonrió satisfactoriamente, yo me relajé en mi asiento.

–Señor Rodríguez– llamó a otro compañero –Mencione otro aspecto legal necesario.

Pero en ese momento la campana sonó y todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo entero. No, no, no.

_Por favor Dios, por favor, que Jacob Black no esté ahí fuera…_ recé en silencio.

Con pasos lentos caminaba hacia la salida. Esta vez Adam no estaba a mi lado. Al parecer se había ido con una chica…. Bah. Eso no importa.

Afuera comenzaba a hacer aire. El sol cada vez era más débil. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente dando un vistazo rápido alrededor por si Jacob estaba ahí. En realidad era muy difícil ver si él estaba ahí fuera. Había demasiados autos estacionados frente a la facultad y gente saliendo y entrando, risas por todos lados y voces…

Sólo fui consciente de cuando Edward se acercaba a mí con paso rápido y me tomaba por los hombros.

– ¿Isabella? ¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien?

Miré su rostro y por fin respiré tranquila.

–S…sí. Vámonos.

Él frunció el ceño, pero no protestó. Tomó mi mano y me llevó escaleras abajo. Fui consciente de cómo todas –absolutamente todas- las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, y no supe si fue por lo guapo que era Edward o porque todos le habían reconocido. Me incliné por la segunda opción cuando divisé al chico del periódico de la facultad corriendo hacia nosotros.

– ¿Señor Edward Cullen? ¡Señor Cullen! ¡Es un honor!– el chico exclamó y yo estaba más roja que una cereza madura. Todos los chicos y chicas de la universidad se habían quedado mirándonos. Oh Dios… era tan bochornoso…

Edward estaba serio y no soltaba mi mano. Yo por dentro era toda angustia. ¿Y si Jacob llegaba? ¡Oh Santo Cielo! Ya me imaginaba las fotos del periódico… Edward y Jacob peleando, si no a golpes sí a gritos.

–Señor Cullen ¿Me regalaría una foto?– preguntó el chico del periódico. No recordaba muy bien su nombre. ¿John, tal vez?

–Claro que sí– respondió Edward, mientras me atraía hacia él y me tomaba por la cintura.

El chico sonrió, y yo traté de hacerlo también. El flash de la cámara me cegó un poco.

–Gracias– dijo y luego se fue corriendo.

Edward me subió al auto y luego él hizo lo mismo. Por fin arrancó el auto y empezamos a avanzar. Justo cuando íbamos dando la vuelta el coche de Jacob Black pasó junto al nuestro. Confié en que Edward no reconociera el carro. Al parecer no lo hizo.

Blanca nieves se pasó una mano por la frente.

– ¿Por qué has dejado que nos tomaran la foto?– inquirí, rompiendo el silencio por fin.

Edward me miró – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Que ahora toda la universidad me reconocerá gracias a esa foto. Yo no quiero eso. Sabes que no me gusta que los ojos de las personas estén sobre mí.

Edward soltó una risa corta –Isabella, eres increíble. Si estás estudiando una carrera como relaciones públicas entonces deberás saber que lo fundamental en esa carrera es atraer la atención. Debes irte preparando. En la inauguración del perfume todos los ojos estarán sobre ti. Eres la organizadora del evento. No esperes pasar desapercibida.

Apreté los labios. Era cierto.

– ¿Qué tenías cuando saliste?– preguntó él, mientras giraba a la izquierda en dirección a la 125th St. –Parecías asustada.

–Nada– mentí –Tú sabes. Las clases y los maestros…

– ¿Algún maestro te está molestando?– el tono de su voz había cambiado a uno de amenaza.

Le miré asustada – ¡No! Todo está bien… es sólo que… el estrés de las tareas y los apuntes. Hablando de eso, la laptop me ha servido de mucho. Gracias.

Al parecer Edward no notó que llevaba nuestra plática a un terreno más suave.

–Aceptaste muy bien la laptop. Pensé que iba a ser más difícil. Hasta había preparado todo un acto para convencerte.

Por primera vez desde que él me había dejado en la universidad luego del almuerzo, sonreí sinceramente.

Me di cuenta de que Edward era el único capaz de hacerme enojar, sonreír, gritar y llorar. Y todo en una fracción de segundo.

–No ha sido necesario– contesté – ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

–Es lo que iba a preguntarte. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que quieras.

Me muerdo el labio. ¿A dónde podríamos ir? Tenía ganas de estar con Edward y volver a divertirnos como lo habíamos hecho el fin de semana pasado.

–No lo sé– dije por fin – ¿Qué sugieres tú?

La mirada de Edward se iluminó – ¿Has ido ya a ver el árbol de Navidad al Rockefeller Center?

–No– respondí con la verdad y con emoción en la voz. Desde que era niña quise viajar a Nueva York a ver el árbol, y ahora que estaba aquí… se me había olvidado por completo – ¿Iremos allí?

–No sólo eso, nena. Espero que sepas patinar.

_Oh mierda. No estará diciendo que…_

–Edward… No estarás hablando de ir a patinar a la pista.

– ¿Y por qué no? Tranquila, será my fácil. Pero antes, iremos al departamento a cambiarnos. En la pista de hielo hace más frío de lo normal.

No es que no me causara alegría ir a patinar, pero es que… jamás se me había dado demasiado bien. Una vez, cuando tenía doce, mamá me había llevado a la pista de hielo del centro de Phoenix y lo único que había logrado había sido un tobillo roto.

Aunque también me daba tremenda curiosidad ver a Edward patinar… ¿Patinaría igual de perfecto como hacía todas las demás cosas?

OoO

Estábamos en el apartamento de Edward. Yo estaba en la recámara, cambiándome de ropa a una más cálida.

Elegí unos jeans de mezclilla oscura Levi's, un sweater de distintos colores de Hollister, unas botas negras de tacón medio de Taryn Rose y una chamarra rosa de Abercrombie que encontré entre toda la ropa que Edward tenía en el clóset para mí.

Decidí delinearme los ojos con lápiz negro y un poco de rímel. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y la adorné con una diadema de cuentas rosas que había traído por equivocación entre mis cosas.

Edward apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Se había puesto un jersey negro de pico de manga larga y una chamarra de cuero adornada con cierres por todos lados. Se veía tan sexy y joven…

–Estás preciosa, Mi Bella– dice con voz pesada.

–Tú no te quedas atrás– digo y agarro el cuello de su chaqueta y lo atraigo hacia mi boca. Él me besa apasionadamente y yo le devuelvo el beso con todo del amor que le tengo. Se separa de mí y apoya la frente sobre la mía.

–Vámonos ahora, o si no, no saldremos nunca.

Él me toma la mano y me arrastra hacia la salida. Yo le detengo.

–Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí, metida en la cama contigo.

Él me dedica su sonrisa torcida –moja bragas- y chasquea la lengua.

–No. Quiero llevarte a patinar y a que veas el árbol de Navidad.

Y es entonces que así salimos del apartamento y nos subimos al ascensor. Surge una duda en mi mente.

–Edward ¿Acaso tú no pondrás arbolito de Navidad en tu apartamento?

Frunce el ceño y entonces creo que nunca lo ha hecho. Veo cómo me sonríe y sé que planea algo.

–Nunca he arreglado mi casa para Navidad. ¿Qué dices si un día de éstos me acompañas a comprar el árbol y demás adornos? Esme estará feliz cuando vea mi departamento lleno de vibra navideña.

Yo me pongo feliz junto con él. No me imaginaba a Edward escogiendo un arbolito ni colgando las esferas en él. Sería interesante verlo. Y luego, el tema de la Navidad me recuerda a que tengo que hablar con Charlie y decirle que Edward me acompañará a visitarlo a Forks.

Esa idea me tenía triste por un lado. Según lo que Esme me había dicho, en Navidad llegarían los abuelos paternos y maternos de Edward. Tenía tantas ganas de conocer a la familia Cullen entera…

– ¿Qué piensas?– la voz de Edward me saca de mis pensamientos.

Encojo los hombros –Quería conocer a tus abuelos en Navidad. Al parecer no voy a poder hacerlo.

Entonces el timbre del ascensor suena y estamos en el estacionamiento. Salimos del elevador y caminamos hacia el auto. Nos subimos en él.

–Tengo una idea– dice él – ¿Por qué mejor no le dices a Charlie que venga en Navidad a casa de mis padres? Así tendrás a tú papá cerca y también podrás conocer a toooda mi familia.

Sopeso la idea. ¿Querrá Charlie pasar la Navidad en una casa extraña? Papá es tan tímido como yo. Aunque no sería mala idea que Charlie viniera y saliera por fin de ese pueblo lluvioso en el que está metido.

–Creo que sería lo mejor. No creo estar lista para volver a Forks– digo con toda la verdad. Noto como Edward aprieta los labios. ¿Es que acaso le molesta que hable de James?

–Oye, ¿y tus padres ya vinieron a ver el árbol de Navidad?– le cambio el tema. No quiero que esté enojado.

Edward entonces saca el celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y teclea rápidamente un número.

– ¿Aló? ¿Mamá?

Me pregunto por qué le estará hablando a su madre. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Si quiera escuchó lo que le dije hace un momento?

–Mamá, estamos aquí, a punto de llegar a Rockefeller Center. Si. Voy a llevar a Bella a patinar. ¿Qué dicen si vienen y pasamos esta noche juntos?... Si… También díganle a Emmet y si quiere que traiga a Rosalie…

Alzo las cejas. ¿Edward está invitando a sus padres y a Emmet a venir? ¡Qué bien! ¡Al parecer Edward está volviéndose más unido a la familia!

–… ¿A Jasper?...No… Pero si Jasper está en Ita… ¿cómo que no se ha ido?... Tengo que hablar con él… si… dile de todos modos que también venga y que si quiere traiga a Alice…

¡Eso se ponía cada vez mejor! ¡Podría hablar con Alice al fin! Lo que no entendía era que… al parecer por la charla que Edward estaba teniendo Esme le acababa de decir que Jasper aún no se iba a Italia. ¿Por qué sería?

– ¿Qué están en dónde?... Ah, que bien. Entonces los esperamos frente al árbol de navidad… si… ¿veinte minutos?... ¿Cómo que manifestación?...Está bien. Adiós.

Colgó.

– ¿Qué pasó?– pregunté.

Él agitó la cabeza negativamente.

–Esme dice que todos están ahora mismo en la torre Trump comprando los adornos para Navidad. Dice que llegarán en media hora.

– ¿Tanto tiempo? Pero si la torre Trump* está muy cerca…

–Esme me dijo por teléfono que por toda la Quinta avenida y Times Square hay una manifestación gay, y que por eso les tomará cierto tiempo llegar aquí. Lo que también me dijo era que Jasper estaba con ellos. Al parecer no se ha ido a Italia. Tengo que hablar de eso con él. No puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable y haya dejado a Cullen Corp. Italia sola.

Apoyé una mano sobre su hombro.

–Edward, entiende a tu hermano. Jasper está muy enamorado de Alice y le duele alejarse de ella. Por eso no se ha querido ir.

– ¡Pero si ya le dije que Alice viajaría a Italia un día después de la inauguración del perfume!

Ladeé la cabeza –Edward, yo no soportaría irme a un país lejos de ti y no extrañarte ni un solo día. Tal vez tú sí, pero yo no, y Jasper tampoco.

Él me miró con ternura.

–Isabella, yo no soporto estar lejos de ti ni un solo segundo.

Reí –No seas mentirosillo. ¿Qué hay del tiempo que estuve hoy en la universidad? Por cierto ¿Qué hiciste mientras yo estaba en clases?

–Fui a tomar café y a pensar en lo patética que era mi vida lejos de ti.

Mi corazón se ablandó… Oh Edward…

Avanzamos un poco más y notamos como el tráfico se volvía más y más pesado. Fue entonces que hombres y mujeres con trajes de plumas y maquillajes divertidos y escandalosos empiezan a pasar por toda la calle. Había cientos de ellos y debido a eso impedían que los autos siguieran circulando rápidamente.

Edward suspiró y bajó la velocidad del auto hasta que alcanzó los 10km/h. Estiré el cuello para ver cuántos autos había delante de nosotros. ¡Agh! ¡Eran demasiados! Miré para atrás ¡También había muchos!

– ¿Puedo encender el radio?– pedí.

Edward encendió la radio. La voz de una mujer llenó el espacio, cantaba hermoso, pero no supe identificar quién era.

Luego de cuatro minutos la canción terminó y habíamos avanzado muy poco entre el tráfico.

Bufé. No era una persona que estuviera acostumbrada al tráfico. En Forks, con esfuerzos hay unos diez carros por calle, así que nunca hay mal tránsito.

–Edward… ¿cuándo empezaremos por fin?

Él entendió a lo que me refería –Isabella… no creo que quieras comportarte como una sumisa ahora mismo.

– ¿Y por qué no?– reté.

–Porque ahora mismo estaremos con mis padres y con mis hermanos. ¿Quieres comportarte como una sumisa frente a ellos? Por mí no hay ningún problema.

Bajé la vista. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado? ¿Es que acaso hoy no tenía cerebro para nada?

–Empezaremos cuando lleguemos al departamento. Te llevaré a mi cuarto de juegos y ahí empezaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

Edward forzó una sonrisa –No sé cuándo eres más sexy. Si ahora, que estás completamente dispuesta a decir sí a todo lo que yo diga y ser tan sumisa como una oveja, o cuando te rehúsas y te niegas a hacer todo lo que yo diga.

Ladeé la cabeza.

– ¿Te gusta cuando te desafío?– pregunté. Whoa. Y yo que pensaba que a Edward le gustaba solamente cuando era obediente…

Edward avanza un poco el auto. Volteó y me miró.

–Me enoja como no tienes idea que me desafíes. Pero también me excita como el infierno.

Abrí un poco la boca para dejar salir un suspiro entrecortado.

Edward me miró y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios – ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora mismo podemos hacer algo.

¿Cómo?

– ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?– pregunté.

–Ya sabes. Empezar a disciplinarte ahora mismo para que aprendas a obedecer a todo lo que yo te diga.

Me removí en mi asiento. Oh Dios. ¿Irá a pedirme tener sexo en el auto? Bueno… después de todo no sería la primera vez… No. No creo que lo haga.

No hablé, y esperé que Edward me explicara.

Él puso una mano en mi pierna, muy cerca de mi sexo y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Chúpamela, Isabella.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

– ¿Qué?– pregunté exaltada. ¡Dios! ¡Estábamos en medio de una manifestación!

–Ya me oíste Isabella. Quiero que seas buena niña y que me la chupes.

El aire no existía en mis pulmones. Estábamos dentro del auto, la gente de la manifestación gay pasaba exageradamente cerca del Aston ¿y él me está pidiendo eso?

Me sujetó por el mentón y me obligó a mirarlo.

–Te he dado una orden, Isabella.

Pasé saliva y lentamente desabroché sus jeans y bajé su bóxer. Su erección saltó frente a mí.

Me recordé a mi misma que eso lo estaba haciendo por los dos. Por la confianza y por salvar nuestra relación. Yo le había pedido que me convirtiera en su sumisa, pues ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Oh por Dios. ¿Y si la gente de ahí fuera nos veía? No podía creer que iba a hacerlo. Y a la vez me avergonzaba tanto que estaba tan malditamente húmeda…

Me incliné hacia adelante. Edward afianzó sus manos al volante, para continuar manejando.

Abrí mi boca y lo metí de golpe.

–Oh. Joder. Bella– gruñó.

Comencé a hacer lo que había hecho en veces pasadas. Al parecer le gustaba lo que hacía.

Pronto me olvidé de dónde estábamos y me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward respiraba entrecortadamente.

–Así, Bella. Así– dijo bajito.

Me encantaba saber que yo también tenía control sobre él. Que de vez en cuando yo también tenía el poder.

Seguí con mi tarea. Mi lengua paseaba de aquí por allá a lo largo de toda su longitud. Lo saqué de mi boca y me dirigí a sus labios, lo besé y metí mi lengua en su boca para que pudiera probarse a sí mismo.

Él gemía y se removía. Le guiñé un ojo y volví hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

Tomó mi cabello en un puño y acarició mi cabeza.

–Eso es. Así nena. Joder.

Tomé sus testículos con mi otra mano y los masajeé una y otra vez. Los apreté un poco. Edward dio un salto sobre su lugar.

–Oh. Carajo. Bella, voy a venirme– advirtió.

Retiré mi mano y sólo quedó mi boca. Mi lengua subió hasta la punta y empecé a dar lametazos rápidos y cortos. Sabía que eso le encantaba.

Miré a Edward de reojo. Él seguí con las manos en el volante. Pero sus ojos estaban oscuros y sus labios entreabiertos, de una manera imposiblemente sexy.

Bastó con que volviera a succionar una vez más para que Edward terminara en mi boca.

Puso una mano sobre la parte trasera de mi cuello y apretó suavemente, reprimiéndose.

–Oh. Bella– masculló.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, subí su bóxer y abroché sus jeans.

Me incorporé en mi asiento, y fijé mi vista hacia adelante, como sin nada.

El olor a sexo en el auto era casi palpable. Yo estaba increíblemente excitada. Mi clítoris latía.

Edward no dijo nada. Al parecer aún estaba fuera de ese mundo.

El celular de Edward sonó.

– ¿Aló? Si… ya lo sé mamá. En diez minutos estamos ahí. Adiós.

Como Edward lo predijo, al cabo de cinco minutos el tráfico fue mucho más rápido. Fueron otros cinco minutos para poder encontrar un lugar para estacionarnos.

Edward me abrió la puerta del carro y me tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Acarició el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

–No sabes todo lo que te espera para cuando lleguemos a casa– me dijo al oído.

Me mordí el labio. Quería llegar a casa ya.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud.

En efecto, el Rockefeller Center estaba a reventar. Claro, era invierno, época navideña, pista de patinaje…

–Y aquí está– anunció Edward, cuando llegamos a los pies del hermoso árbol de navidad.

Me quedé sin habla. Era precioso. Rodeado de luces y con una estrella de Swarovski en la cima.

–Edward es… magnífico– apreté su mano. Me giré para mirarlo.

Él se quedó fijamente mirándonos unos instantes y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Me acercó a su rostro.

– ¿Alguna vez te había dicho cuán bellos son tus ojos, Bella?– susurró.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y pasé mis manos por sus hombros, lo abracé.

–Mira quién lo dice– reclamo en broma –El señor "Verde esmeralda perfecto"– bufé.

Él me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar y luego me besa tiernamente. Sin profundizar, sólo hay puro amor entre nosotros en este momento.

–Míralos, ahí están. Santo Dios. Ustedes van a derramar miel de seguir así.

Edward se separa de mí y se voltea para ver quién es, aunque yo ya he reconocido la voz.

–Hola Emmet– saludó Edward.

De la mano de Emmet estaba Rosalie, enfundada en un conjunto de pantalón y suéter azul que le quedaba perfecto. Ella me sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a mí para besarme ambas mejillas.

–Hola, Bella– qué gusto que hayas venido.

Detrás de ellos estaba el resto de la familia Cullen. Carlisle y Esme, abrazados y sonrientes y Alice y Jasper, tomados por el brazo como toda una pareja antigua y enamorada.

–Mamá, papá– saluda de nuevo Edward.

–Hola hijo– dice Carlisle –Es una suerte que hayan logrado atravesar esa manifestación ¿no?

Yo bajo la vista y me sonrojo. Si Carlisle supiera cómo aprovechamos el tiempo en el auto durante la manifestación…

–Sí. Fue…– Edward me mira de reojo –terrible.

Esme me sonríe y camina hacia mí con los brazos abiertos – ¡Querida! ¡Te ves preciosa!

–Gracias– contesto.

Y por último saluda Jasper y Alice.

–Qué gusto, Bella– Jasper me besa la mano –Te ves muy linda hoy– aprieta los labios y se hace para atrás. Dé de inmediato se que a él no le agrada mucho estar entre la gente.

– ¡Hola Belli!– me saluda Alice con su efusividad –Te ves diferente… como… no lo sé… te ves bien.

–Bueno– dice Carlisle – ¿Qué les parece si entramos a la pista a patinar un rato?

– ¡Sí, a patinar!– dice Alice entre aplausos. Jasper le toma la mano.

No tuve cómo decir que no. A final de cuentas, a eso habíamos venido ¿no?

Rentamos los patines y pagamos la entrada. Había gente en la pista, pero aún había mucho espacio.

Edward me coloca los patines y se asegura de que estén bien ajustados.

–No voy a soltarte, Mi Bella. No permitiría por nada del mundo que te hicieras daño.

El resto ya está sobre la pista. ¿Es que acaso está en la sangre de los Cullen hacer todo como profesionales? Todos parecen patinadores artísticos.

Alice se mueve con su gracia y elegancia natural, dando saltos y piruetas por el aire. Jasper sólo patina rápido tratando se cuidarla y seguirle el ritmo.

Rosalie patina tomada de la mano con Emmet. Ambos con su agilidad nata.

Esme está sola, pero junto a Carlisle. Los movimientos de ambos son perfectamente sincronizados, como si pudieran leerse la mente.

–Vamos, Bella. Yo te cuido– Edward me ofrece su mano. Él ya tiene puestos los patines y guarda un perfecto equilibrio.

Respiro y me levanto, quizás lo hice muy rápido, porque se me resbala un pié y Edward tiene que tomarme por la cintura.

–Oops– digo.

Edward me lleva a la pista. Oh Santo Cielo. ¿Es que acaso no tenían patines de cuatro rueditas? Siento los pies terriblemente frágiles.

Miro alrededor y me avergüenzo al ver a niños pequeños de siete años patinando solos. ¿Y yo? Yo tengo diecinueve y no soy capaz de quedarme aunque sea parada en total equilibrio.

–Sólo mueve los pies adelante y atrás, alternándolos. Ya verás cómo es de fácil– me dice, con una sonrisa sincera.

Obedezco y logro avanzar un poco, pero Edward me sigue agarrando por la cintura.

–Eso es– felicita –Lo haces muy bien, Isabella.

Ladeo la cabeza y entorno los ojos –Edward, no mientas. Soy un desastre, sólo he logrado avanzar diez centímetros tal vez.

Me besa castamente –Tú todo lo haces hermoso.

Hago lo mismo de nuevo. Muevo los pies adelante y atrás. Avanzo. Parece fácil.

–Te soltaré ahora– me avisa.

Agrando los ojos – ¡No! ¡Edward, voy a caerme!

–Claro que no. Sólo flexiona un poco las piernas y apoya tus manos sobre tus rodillas.

Le suplico con la mirada que no me suelte, sin embargo, lo hace.

Me tambaleé un poco. Logré guardar la postura, flexioné las piernas y apoyé mis palmas sobre ellas, como Edward había dicho.

Admiro entonces como Edward patina sólo. Oh… Es un espectáculo digno de ver.

Él sólo se ha alejado un metro de mí. Extiende los brazos y me hace señas de que vaya.

–Tú puedes sola, Mi Bella. Vamos. Ven.

Me muerdo el labio. Me siento como un bebé dando sus primeros pasos.

Suspiro. Muevo un pié adelante, luego el otro. Me tambaleo. Muevo un pie, luego el otro avanza. Decido aventurarme, porque me desespera muy pronto ir tan lento, así que hago dos movimientos muy rápidos y siento que me voy de espaldas, pero misteriosamente no lo hago y avanzo un gran tramo.

Sonrío como idiota. Hago lo que hice anteriormente y llego a los brazos de Edward. Él me abraza.

– ¡Eso es nena! ¿Lo ves? ¡Es fácil! ¿Habías hecho esto antes?

–Un par de veces– confieso –Una vez cuando tenía ocho años, pero patiné sobre piso firme, y luego cuando tenía doce; fue un desastre. Terminé con un yeso en la pierna.

Edward niega con la cabeza, divertido. Luego, frunce el ceño. ¿Ahora qué?

– ¿Cómo eras cuando niña?– pregunta.

Me llevo las manos a mis jeans y los subo. Se me ha olvidado ponerme un cinturón – ¿Y esa pregunta a qué viene?

–Sólo contéstame– pide.

Me paso la lengua por los dientes – ¡Horrible!– bromeo.

Me toma la mano.

–De ningún modo posible tú puedes ser horrible.

−Edward, tenía "ventanitas". Acababa de mudar de dientes y además tenía más marcadas las pecas de lo que las tengo ahora.

−Entonces eras adorable– me guiña un ojo – ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes un serio problema de seguridad. Tengo que probarte lo hermosa que eres.

Debo admitir que su comentario me ha dado miedo. ¿Qué planea?

Edward me toma la mano fuertemente y entonces ambos logramos patinar alrededor de la pista. Yo tratando de seguirle el paso. Quizás lo esté haciendo como un ciervo recién nacido, pero al menos no me tambaleo o caigo.

Alrededor de una hora hacemos lo mismo. En determinado momento, Edward y yo estamos en el centro de la pista, tomados de las manos besándonos. Parecemos dos novios totalmente enamorados. Bueno… eso es lo que somos ¿no?

No me doy cuenta de que el resto de los Cullen están en la banca para descansar y nos miran anonadados. Sobre todo Esme. Cuando reparo en ese hecho, me separo de los labios de Edward. Él frota su nariz contra la mí y tiene los ojos cerrados. Yo siento mariposas en el estómago.

–Creo que es mejor que vayamos con tu familia. Nos están mirando.

–No quiero ir. Estoy muy a gusto aquí.

Me muerdo el labio – ¿Ah sí? Yo estaría más a gusto en tu apartamento, desnuda y con sólo una bata encima.

Él abre los ojos. Se han oscurecido.

− ¿Qué es lo que me haces Isabella Swan? Vámonos. Ya no veo la hora de llegar.

Patinamos hacia la banca, a reunirnos con el resto.

–Hacen tan hermosa pareja…– nos dice Esme.

−Isabella está cansada. Quiere irse– dice Edward.

Oh no. No quiero que Esme o Carlisle piensen que quiero quitarles tiempo con su hijo. Me siento terrible. Disimuladamente aprieto la mano de Edward, él me mira y yo aprieto los labios.

Él suspira.

−Pero… ¿qué dicen si vamos a cenar a algún café o algo?

Rose asiente –Buena idea. Tengo mucha hambre.

Edward le rueda los ojos –Oh Rose. Tú siempre quieres comer. Pronto ya no entrarás por las puertas si sigues así.

Rosalie le alza una ceja –Idiota– masculla.

Entregamos los patines en la taquilla.

Cada pareja se fue en su respectivo auto. Esme y Carlisle en su camioneta GMC blanca, Alice y Jasper en el Porsche amarillo, Rose y Emmet en el Jeep y Edward y yo en el Aston.

Condujimos hasta el restaurante Delmonico's, que estaba ubicado en Beaver St. A diez minutos de Tribeca.

Me pregunté si había sido premeditado que Edward nos trajera a este lugar…

Cuando abrimos la puerta del restaurante y analicé el aire íntimo y elegante me sentí fuera. Todos los comensales llevaban vestidos de marca y trajes y yo… es decir, nosotros llevábamos jeans y sweaters.

Los Cullen no parecieron cohibirse. El hostess se nos acercó e hizo una notable cara de asombro.

–Señor Cullen. Señora– saludó formalmente –Que honor tenerlos por aquí, permítanme por favor dirigirlos a la zona VIP. Por aquí por favor.

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Zona VIP? ¿Sin reservación?

Un hombre en traje se nos acercó a recibirnos los abrigos y chamarras que llevábamos encima.

El maître nos dirigió a la parte del fondo del restaurante, que estaba separada por una pared. La decoración era diferente, y había solamente siete mesas en esa zona. El lugar VIP estaba lleno, hombres y mujeres con trajes de gala ataviados con joyas de oro y Rolex se volvieron y alzaron sus copas a modo de saludo. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Acaso toda la gente ahí conocía a los Cullen?

−Somos la familia más conocida y rica de todo Nueva York, Bella– me susurró Edward, explicándome.

Tomamos asiento.

Todos pidieron café y pastel de queso con compota de cereza. Estaba delicioso.

Luego, recordé que tenía que hablar con Alice…

–Tengo que ir al tocador− susurré a Edward.

Me levanté y toqué el hombro de Alice.

−Alice, ¿podrías acompañarme, por favor?

Ella le dedicó una mirada a Jasper, y luego a Edward, quien no dejó ver ninguna expresión.

−Claro− respondió.

Ambas fuimos al baño, una vez dentro, como el espacio estaba solo comencé a hablar.

−He querido hablar contigo, Alice, pero no había podido.

Ella había comenzado a lavarse meticulosamente las manos.

− ¿Sobre… sobre qué?

− ¿Por qué el otro día tú y Jasper entraron así de alterados a la oficina de Edward y luego tú saliste llorando?

−Sólo… tonterías mías. Nada en particular.

Me crucé de brazos − ¿Por qué no quisiste hablarme cuando saliste? ¿Por qué cuando te llamé me colgaste?

−Yo… la llamada se cortó Belli. Si no te hablé fue porque estabas en horas de trabajo.

Alcé una ceja. Oh. ¿En serio?

−Alice, ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos? Sé que me estás mintiendo.

Ella cerró la llave del agua.

Hizo un gesto con las manos –Bella, yo no puedo decirte nada. Si Edward lo decide, él te explicara ¿de acuerdo?

Entorné los ojos. ¿Cómo? ¿Edward?

− ¿Si Edward lo decide? ¿Qué significa eso? Edward me dijo que tú habías ido a pedirle que no enviara a Jasper a Italia y como él había dicho que no, tú te habías enojado. ¿Todo eso es una mentira?

−Bella, ya te dije que yo no puedo decirte nada. Y no sigas con esto, porque no lograrás que hable.

Me enfadé.

−Alice, no puedo creerlo. Eres mi amiga. ¿Prefieres quedarte callada? ¿De cuándo a acá tú le guardas los secretos a Edward? ¿Desde cuándo?

−No estoy guardando secretos. Sólo estoy aplicando mi derecho de no contarte nada.

− ¡Pero eso es lo mismo!− grité.

−No Bella. No es lo mismo. Ahora, si me disculpas.

Ella me pasó a un lado y salió furiosa por la puerta.

OoO

POV Edward.

Estaba nervioso. Ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a los chistes que Emmet contaba.

A pesar de que Alice me caía casi tan mal como Rosalie, confiaba en que no le diría nada a Bella.

−Jasper− llamé.

Él se me acercó.

−Sí, no hace falta que me digas nada. Lo he visto. Tranquilo, Alice puede ser muy efusiva pero es discreta. Aunque creo que es tiempo de que le digas a Bella lo que está pasando.

− ¿Estás loco? Si Bella se entera…

−Es mejor que se entere. ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que pasaría si esa tal Rachel le hace algo a Bella? Además, no veo por qué no quieres decirle. Según lo que el director de psiquiátrico de Londres le contó a Alice, Rachel puede ser muy peligrosa, y aún más si no está tomando su tratamiento. Edward, algo le puede pasar a Bella. Algo que tú puedes evitar.

−Si Rachel se atreve a tocar a Bella…– empecé. Jasper me interrumpió.

−Sí, ya lo sé. "La matas" pero ¿y eso qué? Eso no quitará el daño que le puede hacer a Bella. Es mejor que le digas de una vez por todas. Así ella estará alerta.

−Isabella la despediría− dije.

−Eso sería lo mejor.

−Lo sé. Pero falta muy poco para el lanzamiento, no puedo prescindir de ella. Todo se vendría abajo.

−Ahí viene Alice− advierte –Hermano, yo ya te he dicho lo que pienso. Haz lo que tú creas correcto.

Se separó de mí y regresó a su asiento. Examiné a Alice con la mirada, ella, en vez de tomar asiento junto a Jasper, tomó el lugar de Bella.

− ¿Qué pasó?− inquirí susurrando.

−Bella está enojada conmigo. No le he dicho nada, pero ella sospecha Edward. Tienes que decirle. Tienes que hacerlo ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que la vida de Belli corre peligro?

Cerré mi mano en un puño − ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo jamás permitiría que nadie le tocara un pelo a Bella para hacerle daño. Lo mato primero.

Ella apretó los labios en una línea –Pues entonces comienza por matarte a ti, porque en este momento eres la persona que más daño le está haciendo.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada ella estaba de regreso, a lado de mi hermano.

−Hey – dijo Carlisle − ¿Qué es lo que tanto se dicen entre ustedes? ¿Pasa algo?

Sonreí –Tranquilo, papá. Bella se siente un poco mal, por eso no ha regresado del baño− mentí.

Esme se llevó una mano al pecho –Edward, es mejor que lleves a Bella a su casa. Hay, ¡qué pena! Nos habías dicho que Bella estaba cansada y nosotros dejamos que nos trajeras a este lugar.

−Sí. Creo que es mejor que en cuanto llegue del tocador nos vayamos.

Sentía las miradas asesinas de Alice sobre mí, pero no me importaba.

Luego llegó Bella. Me levanté de mi asiento y antes de que ella llegara a la mesa tomé su mano.

−Es mejor que nos vayamos.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó − ¿Pero por qué?

−Quiero tenerte en mi cama. Ahora. No puedo esperar− dije en su oído. Lo que había dicho era un 99.9% verdad. El otro .1% era la angustia de que ella pudiera hablar más con Alice.

−Ven− dije –Despidámonos.

Nos despedimos de mi familia. Mi madre la examinó de pies a cabeza.

−Espero que no te vayas a enfermar, cariño. Sólo descansa y punto.

Salimos del lugar y nos montamos al Aston.

OoO

En diez minutos llegamos al edificio del Pent-house de Edward.

Lo que Alice me había dicho me había inquietado, pero aún así no quería comentarle nada de eso a Edward. Quería disfrutar lo que fuera que Edward tuviera planeado para mí.

Él me cargó en brazos cuando llegamos a la sala de su apartamento y me llevó a la habitación negra. Me depositó en el suelo.

Estaba como la recordaba, lo único diferente era un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en un rincón.

Sentí como los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban cuando el aliento caliente de Edward rozó mi piel.

−A partir de ahora eres mi sumisa, Isabella. Y yo soy tu amo, tu dominante, tu Señor. ¿De acuerdo?

Moví la cabeza positivamente.

−Así me gusta− dice.

Mi chamarra se había quedado en la sala. Así que sólo tenía el sostén y el sweater.

Baja el cierre de mis botas y las saca con cuidado. Sus dedos se atoran en el filo de mis jeans y tira hacia abajo. Mis jeans caen al suelo junto con mis bragas.

−Alza las manos.

Lo hago.

Su dedo índice recorre mi vientre de un extremo a otro. Un escalofrío me atraviesa.

Por fin saca mi sweater por encima de mi cabeza y con un movimiento rápido mi sostén también desaparece de mi cuerpo.

Edward se ha quitado la chamarra y ahora sólo tiene el jersey. Me quita la diadema y la tira al suelo, suelta la goma de mi cabello y mi pelo queda suelto.

Él se arrodilla frente a mí y toma mi pié y lo besa. Sus labios recorren suave y lento toda la longitud de mi pierna. Su boca se detiene en mi ingle y deja un beso húmedo. Echo la cabeza para atrás y cierro los ojos.

− ¿Te gusta?

−Si− suspiro.

− ¿Sí, qué?

Mi boca está seca, me humedezco los labios para poder contestar.

−Sí, señor.

Él hace exactamente lo mismo con mi otra pierna, y luego por el interior de mi muslo, sólo tentándome y evitando el lugar que necesita de su boca.

Estoy tan pérdida dentro del suave placer de sus caricias y besos que no me doy cuenta cuando él está frente a mí con un pedazo de satín negro en sus manos.

−Esto lo has hecho antes− me recuerda –Y no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

−No− contestó.

Él agita un poco la tela en sus manos y la suelta sobre mi vientre, provocando que haya un ligero y casi indoloro golpe.

−No ¿qué, Isabella?

¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvidé de nuevo!

−No, señor.

Él coloca sobre mis ojos la tela suave y lisa y la ata a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Me pasan imágenes por la cabeza sobre algunas posibilidades de lo que me hará.

Lo siento detrás de mí. Hace mi cabello a un lado y con los labios abiertos se posa en mi cuello.

−Hueles igual de delicioso que siempre. A fresas y moras.

Intuyo que se aleja, porque dejo de sentir esa descarga eléctrica tan familiar cuando él está cerca de mí. Él regresa.

−Ven− ordena.

Me toma por los brazos y me guía hacia algún lugar.

−Estás frente al espejo, Bella. Te dije que iba a ayudarte a que vieras cuán hermosa eras.

¿Ver? Pero si tengo los ojos tapados…

−Pon tus manos atrás.

Él enrolla otra cinta de satín alrededor de mis muñecas y las ata. Se asegura de que no se zafe el nudo. Oigo como coloca algo a lado mío.

Me toma una pierna y la sube a lo que parece ser una silla. Mis piernas están formando un ángulo de 90°.

−Tu piel es suave− dice –Muy suave.

Agarra mi cintura con ambas manos.

−Ahora, Bella. Quiero que describas lo que está reflejado en el espejo.

−Pero… no veo.

− ¿Es que acaso no te conoces a ti misma? Anda, dime lo que está ahora frente al espejo.

Mi respiración es entrecortada. Santo Cielo. Jamás en toda mi vida había tenido que describirme.

−Sí, señor− carraspeo –En el espejo se ve… una chica delgada y de piel pálida, con pocas curvas y lunares en algunos lados. Tiene el cabello oscuro y un rostro delgado.

−Qué extraño. Yo en cambio veo algo muy diferente− susurra. Siento su mano haciendo una caricia casi inexistente por mi cara –Yo veo a una hermosa mujer, con una piel pálida y delicada como la porcelana y unos lunares terriblemente eróticos, con rasgos finos y delicados, que tiene una cintura bien marcada y pechos perfectos. Un cabello largo y castaño que cae en cascada por la espalda y que rodea en un aire sensual. Eso es lo que yo veo.

¿Él me veía tan hermosa?

Tomó mi mano entre la suya y la llevó a mi centro, que estaba totalmente expuesto. Gemí bajito.

−Tócate Isabella.

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?

Me quedé quieta. No sabía cómo hacerlo…

− ¿No me has escuchado? Tócate. Vamos, sé que lo has hecho.

Encogí los hombros –No lo hago.

Dirigió su mano de vuelta a la mía. Siento cómo un dedo suyo entra completamente en mi interior.

−Ah…− suspiré –Edward…

Él muerde mi oreja.

−Señor, nena. No lo olvides.

Su dedo sale de mí y comienza a masajear lentamente mi clítoris. Toma mi mano y la pone sobre mi pequeño botón de placer y entonces comienza a guiar mis movimientos. Yo misma me estoy tocando, pero estoy siendo guiada por las manos expertas de Edward.

Descanso mi cabeza en su hombro. El placer que siento en lento y suave… casi tierno.

−Quiero que te des cuenta de que eres hermosa, Isabella. Eres bella haciendo cada pequeña cosa que haces− su mano sigue guiando la mía –Eres bella cuando te enojas, cuando ríes, cuando gritas y cuando suspiras. Eres la mujer más atractiva que he conocido en mi vida.

¿Qué más necesito? Edward me dice que soy hermosa, pero, no es que subestime sus palabras yo no me siento así. ÉL me lo decía porque él me veía "con ojos de amor" como decía mi madre.

Jamás había sido la chica bonita del salón y mucho menos de la escuela.

Edward para el movimiento y se va de nuevo… _No… no me dejes sola._ ¿En dónde está? No lo oigo ni lo siento. Me pongo nerviosa. Mi corazón está acelerado.

−Tranquila, Isabella− dice. Su voz hace que de un pequeño salto en mi lugar. Chasquea la lengua –Creo que estoy siendo muy suave contigo ¿verdad?

−Sí, señor− contesto.

De pronto, todo sucede muy rápido. Edward me quita la venda de los ojos y me arrastra hacia la cama. Siento la superficie blanda en mi espalda. Estoy jadeante y ansiosa. Él está desnudo. En algún momento se ha quitado la ropa.

− ¿Ves este labial?

Es una barra de labios color rojo, la tiene entre sus dedos.

−Si− jadeé. Él me golpeó en el muslo.

−Sí ¿qué?

−Sí, señor

−Buena chica.

Entonces poco a poco el posó el labial sobre mis labios y deslizó la barra de color rojo de un lado a otro. Yo estaba demasiado excitada. ¿Qué me haría?

−Quiero que mientras te cojo me beses todo el tiempo. Si dejas algún rastro de labial sobre mí entonces…− le dedica una mirada a uno de los látigos que hay en el lugar.

Amo tanto cuando habla sucio…

Mierda. ¿Va a golpearme con una de esas cosas? ¿Cómo se supone que haré para no pintarlo? ¡Es imposible!

−Lo único que puedes utilizar para limpiarme es tu lengua− explica.

Oh. Eso es tan… caliente.

Pasa las manos por debajo de mi cintura y me desata las manos.

Toma una de mis piernas y la envuelve en sus caderas. Me penetra de golpe.

Él gime cuando lo hace. Yo me arqueo y exhalo.

−Bésame, Isabella.

Paso mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí. Lo beso. Mi boca penetra la suya y acaricio. Estoy siendo tal vez muy demandante, pero lo deseo taaanto…

Entra en mí una y otra vez. Se impulsa con una mano sobre la cama. Siento mis entrañas apretarse. La fricción es continua, es nueva…

Me separo de él. El aire se ha ido de mis pulmones. Admiro sus labios. Está totalmente pintado de rojo. Regreso a su boca. Lamo las comisuras de sus labios, la pintura se desvanece poco a poco. Succiono su labio inferior y muerdo.

−Oh, Isabella.

Sus labios brillan y están hinchados. Se ve sexy.

Una de sus manos agarra un pecho. Lo amasa, lo acaricia, lo aprieta. Mis dedos exploran en su cabello y se pierden en su belleza cobriza y sedosa.

Él aumenta el ritmo, yo halo su cabello y creo que hasta un punto doloroso, pero él no se queja.

Mi boca se aventura hacia abajo, beso su cuello y aspiro el aroma que emana de él. Delicioso.

Una mancha prevalece todavía en una esquina de su boca. Voy a quitarla, pero la curiosidad le gana al miedo.

¿Qué se sentirá ser golpeada por uno de esos látigos? No debe ser tan terrible… a mucha gente le gusta ¿cómo sabré que a mí no?

Decido dejar la mancha ahí y en vez de limpiarla, estampo mis boca en los suyos. Queda totalmente pintado de rojo. Ladeo la cabeza. Sí… así está bien.

−Isabella… Isabella… Oh…

Él empuja y entierra sus dedos en mi piel. Se libera y gruñe en el espacio de mi cuello.

Yo tiemblo. El bienvenido orgasmo llega y aprieta todo en mi interior. Quiero que no acabe nunca… Es una sensación tan única…

Edward ve fijamente mi rostro mientras llego a la cima. ¿Por qué lo hace?

Mi respiración apenas se está regularizando cuando entonces Edward pasa su dedo índice y anular por su boca. Rojo.

Me mira, entornando los ojos.

− ¿Quieres que te azote Isabella?

No contesto. Me siento atrevida. La Madrastra está con su atuendo _Femme Fatale._

Sale de mí, me toma por los hombros, me levanta de la cama y me estampa contra una pared. Bruscamente me da la vuelta. Mi mejilla queda contra el frío tapiz.

− ¿Quieres que sea rudo contigo, Isabella? ¿Eso quieres?

Estoy ansiosa por ver de una vez por todas ese lado suyo… ese lado salvaje y dominante.

Cuando menos lo espero estampa su mano contra mi trasero. Arde… y duele.

Suelto un gemido.

− ¡Cállate!− grita, dándome otro golpe.

Mis palmas están contra la pared. Cada que Edward me azota mi pelvis golpea contra el muro. Pasa una mano por debajo de mi rodilla y la alza, suspendiéndola en el aire. Su mano se estrella de nuevo en mí, pero esta vez el golpe cae demasiado cerca de mi sexo. Oh… me es imposible quedarme callada.

Edward sonríe sardónicamente y lo hace de nuevo. Sabe que me gusta.

−Lo encontré− susurra.

Y lo hace una y otra y otra vez. El golpe no cae dos veces en el mismo lado. Eso me da oportunidad de tener cierto alivio. Sé que Edward no me golpea con el látigo porque es aún demasiado pronto para mí.

−Veinte− murmura con la voz pesada. Antes de que en esa misma posición me penetre de nuevo.

Empuja dos veces antes de que sus manos abarquen mis pechos y él me arrastre hacia el suelo.

Yo quedo apoyada sobre mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos. Edward tiene una mano en mi cintura.

−Así− ordena.

Estamos teniendo sexo salvaje y demencial. Su boca está cerca de mi oído. Sus gemidos me acercan peligrosamente a un nuevo orgasmo.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando yo grito, y olvido mi papel de sumisa.

− ¡Edward! ¡Oh, Edward!

El sonido acuoso de nuestras caderas chocando cesa, Edward gruñe y siento su semen correr libre dentro de mí. Ejerce presión sobre mi vientre bajo.

−Fantástica− dice y se derrumba sobre mi espalda.

Yo caigo al suelo, mis brazos no pueden sostenerme ni un segundo más.

Puedo escuchar a mi corazón en los oídos. Estoy sudando.

OoO

Cuando despierto, Edward me está cargando en brazos y me recuesta sobre la cama. Me doy cuenta de que ya no estamos en la habitación negra.

Me arropa con las cobijas y se deja caer a mi lado. No soy capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos durante más de dos segundos, por lo que Edward no se alcanza a dar cuenta de que desperté por unos instantes. Me toma por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Me besa el cabello.

−Dulces sueños, Mi Bella.

Yo quiero decirle que lo amo y darle un beso de buenas noches, pero no tengo fuerzas.

El sueño profundo me ataca y pierdo el conocimiento de mi cuerpo. Estoy rendida.

OoO

No tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Sopeso por un momento la posibilidad de no asistir a clases, pero sé que no puedo.

Edward estaba a mi lado, aún dormido. Acaricio su cabello. Debe de estar igual de cansado que yo.

Con pesar y pies de piedra me levanté de la cama. Entré al baño y abrí la llave del agua de la ducha. No tenía idea de qué hora era. No debía de ser muy tarde, y no me molesté en mirar el reloj.

Cuando salí, Edward seguía dormido. Una vez más, busqué en mi maleta qué ponerme. Escogí un vestido un poco vintage hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, una chamarra de mezclilla clara y de zapatos unos Merceditas cafés de tacón ancho.

Me puse mousse en el cabello y lo moldeé un poco con mis manos para que se ondulara más de lo normal. Un poco de sombra café en los ojos y me puse rímel.

Me coloque mi mochila para ir a la universidad. Edward, el bello durmiente no daba señales de vida.

Bajé a la cocina para comer algo. No quería despertar a Edward. Le dejaría una nota y me iría en taxi.

Había jugo recién exprimido de naranja en el refrigerador. Me serví un vaso y comí una tostada con mermelada. Corrí al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Bajé de nuevo y entonces me atreví a mirar el reloj de la cocina. Diez para las siete.

Oops. Ya era tarde. Bueno, que llegara a la segunda clase no hacía mal a nadie.

Estaba buscando un papel y una pluma para dejarle una nota a Edward, cuando el ascensor se abrió de par en par. Corrí hasta el elevador. Quizás era Esme. Pero no. La respiración me falto. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?

Rachel Collins estaba frente a mí. Luciendo como lo que era. Una modelo. Su vestido morado largo hasta medio muslo y espalda despejada le quedaba como si estuviera únicamente hecha para ese vestido. Lucía tan… rubia y perfecta. ¡Agh!

− ¿No está Edward?

Tardé quizás minutos en contestar.

−Sí. Él está. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

−Em… ¿están en una reunión de negocios o…?

Sonreí cínica.

−Bueno, creo que es claro que esto no es lo que se lleva exactamente a una reunión de negocios− Agarré la falda de mi vestido.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

−Dile que necesito hablar con él, ahora.

− ¿Para qué?−pregunté, incapaz de contenerme.

−Para…

Pero entonces sentí su presencia a mis espaldas.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Rachel?− el tono de la voz de Edward era casi tan filoso y peligroso como un chuchillo.

Me giré para verlo. Tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca. Sus puños estaban apretados.

Santo Cielo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Edward conocía a Rachel? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella se ha tomado la libertad de venir hasta aquí? ¿Cómo sabe dónde vive Edward?

− ¡Edward!− gritó Rachel, mientras salía del cubo del ascensor y ponía un pie en el apartamento.

Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó por las muñecas.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?− preguntó de nuevo –Lárgate.

Yo no era capaz de emitir algún sonido. ¿Sería que mis sospechas eran ciertas? ¿Rachel era una ex de Edward, así como Tanya?

Edward me miró, tuve la sensación de que estudió mi rostro para darse una idea de mi estado de ánimo para con él. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

−Isabella… espera aquí por favor. Yo te llevaré a la universidad, en cuanto acabe con este problema ¿de acuerdo?

Yo estaba encabronada como el infierno.

− ¡Y un cuerno, Edward! ¡Yo me voy sola! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Te dejo sólo para que hagas lo que quieras!− apreté el botón para pedir el elevador.

−Isabella, no me hagas esto. No es lo que piensas.

− ¡Ja!− dije irónica − ¡Nunca es lo que pienso Edward! ¿Ahora con la modelo? ¡Muy bien!− respiré –Mira, cuando termines con tu "problema"− miré hacia Rachel con los ojos llenos de ira. Ella estaba quieta, sin decir nada. –hablamos. Pero tendrá que ser a la hora mi almuerzo. Ya sabes a qué hora es. Adiós.

El ascensor llegó. Me metí al cubo del elevador y vi cuando las puertas se cerraban frente a mí.

Lo que más me había dolido es que Edward no había hecho algún intento por detenerme, le había dado preferencia a esa rubia perfecta.

Comencé a llorar. ¡Dios! ¿Es que acaso esa bruja modelo iba a separarnos?

OoO

POV Edward.

Quería matarla. Nadie la extrañaría. Quería regar la sangre de Rachel Collins por todo el río Hudson.

Estábamos en mi despacho. Ella sentada en una silla, mirándome como idiota.

− ¡Te dije Rachel! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te advertí que no te acercaras a mí! ¡Que te fueras!

− ¿Pero por qué me haces esto Edward? ¿Por qué tienes una aventura con tu asistente? ¿Sabes que voy a matarla cierto? ¡La mataré! ¡Nadie toca lo que es mío!

Me acerqué a ella.

− ¿Sabes que si la tocas te mato? Si tú tocas a Isabella Swan vas a desear no haber nacido nunca. Voy a torturarte hasta que pidas la muerte.

Ella sonrió, como la enferma que era –La tortura es algo a lo que me acostumbraste. ¿O ya no lo recuerdas? Todas esas horas que me dejabas atada…. Hasta que tú llegabas y me follabas como un loco. O como cuando hacía algo que no te gustaba y no parabas de azotarme hasta dejarme hematomas. Eso era tortura. ¿Crees que no lo aguante de nuevo? Sobre todo la parte en la que me follas…

Ella me daba tanto asco… pero me daba más asco yo. Yo la había convertido en todo eso que ella era. Apreté los dientes.

− ¿Quieres decir que si te follo por última vez te irás? ¿Me dejarás en paz?

Ella pasó asquerosamente una mano por mi pene.

−Claro. Bueno, depende de cómo lo hagas. Decide Richard ¿qué tan desesperado estás por que me vaya?

Me lancé sobre ella, haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás aún sobre la silla. Elevé sus manos hacia su cabeza.

− ¿Quieres que te folle entonces? ¿Quieres que te golpee?

− ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!− gritó.

Tragué y reí, como un desesperado.

−Eres una maldita loca Rachel.

Su mirada se suavizó.

−Como tú, cariño. Acéptalo. Necesitas de mi locura para sentirte vivo. Vivo otra vez.

OoO

Llegué a la entrada de la universidad, le pagué al taxista y bajé.

Eran las siete veinte y tenía clase de Investigación de Mercados con el maestro Ceglie. Sabía que no admitiría que entrara a esas horas a su clase, por lo que tenía los siguientes cuarenta minutos libres. Mis ojos seguramente estaban aún hinchados. Había llorado todo el trayecto de camino hasta acá.

− ¿Isabella?

Me giré al mismo tiempo que me sorbía los mocos. Jacob Black estaba ahí, de pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca y camisa abierta de cuadros azules.

− ¡_Linda!_− exclamó –Ayer vine a buscarte, pero no te encontré.

Yo trataba de que no se me viera que había estado llorando.

− ¿Isabella? ¿Estás… estás bien?− se me acercó y me puso una mano en el hombro.

Yo no aguanté más y me solté a llorar de nuevo.

− ¡Dios! ¿Pero qué tienes?− me haló hacia él y me abrazó fuerte. No me importó. Necesitaba de alguien en ese momento –Shhh… ya… tranquila…− me consolaba.

Quise apartarlo, pero comprendí de que sí Edward podía ver a mujeres en su propio apartamento yo podía ver a otro en mi universidad. ¡A la porra Edward Cullen!

Aún hipando, me alejé un poco de él.

−Qué… pena… Jacob… que me… veas a…sí− logré decir.

Él me sonrió sinceramente.

−Tú eres muy linda como para estar llorando. ¿Te puedo invitar un café? Creo que el último que tomamos fue un desastre. Sirve que me podrás contar lo que te pasa.

Forcé una sonrisa –No creo que te interese saber lo que me pasa.

−Bueno, por cómo estás, diría que es culpa del jefe ¿no? De Edward Cullen.

Fruncí los labios –Sí− acepté.

Él pasó el brazo por mi hombro –Anda, vamos. Estarás bien.

Asentí, me monté en el auto de Jacob y él arrancó.

No me molesté en preguntarme si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo o no.

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar. Vi el número. Edward. Contesté.

− ¿Qué?− dije.

−Isabella, por favor. No me contestes así. Recuerda que eres mi sumisa y que no puedes ni debes enojarte conmigo.

Apreté los dientes –Lo soy sólo cuando te conviene. ¿Has terminado con tu problema ya o sigue ahí, tal vez hasta metido en tu cama?− no me importó que Jacob estuviera escuchando todo.

Al otro lado del teléfono, escuché una voz. La voz de Rachel gritando: "Eddy, Eddy. Ven. Ven conmigo"

−Isabella…− trató de decir.

Se me salió otra lágrima –No Edward. Está bien. ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre es lo mismo? Ve con "tú problema", yo mandaré a alguien por mi ropa el lunes y te daré los zapatos que tomé hoy.

− ¡No! ¡Isabella! ¿Me estás dejando? ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes!

− ¡Entonces explícame Edward! ¡Comunícate conmigo de una vez por todas! ¡Dime quién es ella! ¡Dime!

Oí su suspiro –Te lo diré todo a la hora del almuerzo, pasaré por ti a la una de nuevo. Bella, sólo te digo que no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

− ¿Y tú como sabes lo que estoy pensando?

−Por tu actitud, es obvio que crees que ella es mi amante.

Me carcajeé − ¡Cómo son las cosas! Hace poco yo ocupaba ese puesto ¿recuerdas? Cuando tú estabas con Victoria. Supongo que lo que está pasando me lo merezco, por meterme contigo cuando tenías una relación. Ahora yo soy la novia y ella es la amante. Luego me dejarás a mí y entonces presentarás a Rachel a tus padres y le dirás que es "la mujer más atractiva que has conocido"− mis lágrimas salían una tras otra.

−Bella por favor, no digas eso, tú eres la única. La única a la que amo, a la que le he dado mi corazón. Por favor, créeme. Confía en mí. Te lo diré todo en el almuerzo.

Rodé los ojos.

−Adiós, Edward.

−Te amo, Mi Bella.

Colgué.

Jacob me dedicó una mirada.

− ¿Otra mujer fue la que los hizo pelear?

Limpié mi mejilla − ¿Todos los hombres son así, Jacob?

−No. No todos. Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes.

Ladeé la cabeza. Jacob era mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba.

Quería saber a la voz de YA, lo que Edward tenía que decirme con respecto a la tal Rachel esa.

¿Por qué siempre era todo así?

OoO

_**Canción: Howl**_

_**Artista: Florene And The Machine**_

_***Torre Trump: Rascacielos de 58 pisos, el edificio se encuentra en la quinta avenida y dentro de él hay residencias, oficinas y un mall.**_

_**¿Os gustó? ¿Quién está con la duda de lo que pasó entre Rachel y Edward en el estudio? ¡Uy nenas! En el próximo capítulo puede que lo averigüen.**_

_**Chicas, hoy es mi cumple. Soy un año más vieja. ¿Me regalan un review? ¿Será que podremos llegar a los 150 reviews? Recuerden, ustedes son la alegría de mi vida.**_

_**Escuchen la canción en Yotube, el ritmo es totalmente adictivo. Ya saben, todo las fotos, música y adelanto completo en el BLOG. **_

_**Para las y los que sigan mi historia "Cuando me olvides" recuerden, HOY subo el capítulo final.**_

_**Aquí un cachito del adelanto, el resto en el BLOG.**_

OoO

Edward me está mirando como lo ha hecho últimamente. Ojos escrutándome, llenos de culpa y dolor.

¿Por qué? La perra de la Madrastra me susurra al oído que todo tiene que ver con la rubia y perfecta Rachel.

No quiero escucharla. No puede ser. Edward me ha dicho que me ama una y mil veces. Él no podría engañarme.

Sin embargo, la duda está ahí, latente. Edward no ha sido el mismo desde el domingo que Rachel se apareció en su apartamento.

El silencio crece entre nosotros. Él no se mueve, desvía su vista de mí y sólo respira.

..

..

..

Me miro frente al espejo y el recuerdo de la habitación negra llega a mi mente. Edward acariciándome y diciéndome que soy hermosa… Recuerdo que me sentí tan segura de mi físico en ese momento como nunca en mi vida.

Suspiro. ¿Y ahora? Ahora ya no estoy segura de nada. Edward no está aquí conmigo, ni siquiera se ha ofrecido a traerme del trabajo. ¿Está con ella? ¿Con Rachel?

Me muerdo el labio, estoy a punto de volver a llorar, pero la Madrastra se para frente a mí, se pone una mano en la cintura y agita su cabello al viento. _Somos mejores que ella. La rubia idiota no tiene algo que nosotras sí. El amor de Edward._

Espero porque Blanca nieves llore, como yo quiero hacerlo en ese momento, pero ella tampoco lo hace. Tiene puesta una armadura y una espada en la mano.

_Luchemos por él, Bella._

Sonrío y todo rastro de tristeza se va. No. No voy a darme por vencida tan fácil. Edward Cullen es mío, y esa rubia perfecta no lo va a tener.

OoO

_**Un besote. Recuerden, regálenme alerts, favoritos y reviews.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	20. Ella No Soy Yo

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Sé que son buenas y sabrán perdonarme.**_

_**Un beso a mi Beta Beakis por corregir este cap. Te amo chica.**_

_**Gracias como siempre a todas las que dejan sus reviews, añaden alerts y favoritos. También para aquellas lectoras fantasmas que de vez en cuando se dejan ver. Un besote.**_

_**Que lo disfruten. A leer.**_

¿Es ella una perra de andar o morir?  
¿Ella sabe que estoy tatuada en tu corazón?  
Tú puedes intentar luchar contra ello.  
He dejado mi huella en ti  
No hay nada que puedas hacer...

Cuando tú piensas que me has superado  
Y tu mala bebé está muerta y se ha ido  
Recuerda que soy el fantasma en tu máquina  
Yo soy tu rubia suicida de la vida real.

Tú estás enamorado, tú estás enamorado,  
Tú estás enamorado  
Bueno, ella podrá estar aquí, podrá ser caliente  
Pero bebé, ella no soy yo  
¡Ella no soy yo!

¿Es ella una perra de andar o morir?  
¿Ella te hace temblar bajo la piel  
De la misma manera en que yo lo hago?  
No será lo mismo otra vez,  
He dejado mi huella en ti  
¡No se compara con quién soy yo!

Capítulo 20: Ella No Soy Yo.

Jacob me mira con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

−A penas has tocado tu comida, _linda_ ¿No están buenos los huevos?− pregunta.

−No es eso. Los huevos están geniales− contesto. Miro mi plato de huevos fritos y tocino –Pero es que…

Él pone una mano sobre la mía –Oye, sé que no debo meterme en tu vida, pero yo pienso que no deberías dejar que Él influya de esta manera en ella.

En otro momento le hubiera dado la razón, pero es que Jacob no entiende que cuando se ama a alguien, de la forma en la que yo amo a Edward, esa persona se convierte en el centro de tú universo. De _mí_ universo.

−No lo entiendes, Jacob− digo.

Él frunce el ceño − ¿Y por qué no?

−Porque tú no has amado a una persona al grado de dar todo por ella. Yo así amo a Edward. Él es todo mi mundo.

Aprieta los labios − ¿Y qué te dice a ti, que yo no he amado de esa forma? Tal vez te entienda más de lo que crees.

Alzo las cejas –Jacob ¿estás enamorado?

Él baja la mirada –Si… y creo que demasiado. Pero es que ella no lo nota, ni me hace caso. Para ella a penas estoy en la _Friend Zone._

−Ella no sabe lo que tiene en frente− contesto, guiñándole un ojo.

Él me sonríe con sus dientes blancos.

A regañadientes acabo con mi plato. No tengo hambre pero Jacob no tiene porque sufrir conmigo las consecuencias de mis peleas con Edward.

Edward… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Seguirá con ella?

..

..

..

Jacob me deja en la universidad y me abre la puerta del auto.

−Gracias, Jacob.

−No hay de qué. Y, si no te molesta, por favor llámame Jake.

Asiento –Está bien. Adiós, Jake− digo.

Me sonríe –Adiós Bella.

Y cuando menos lo espero me da un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Entro y llego justo a tiempo para la segunda clase.

Tengo matemáticas con el atractivo profesor Williams. Entro al aula y tomo asiento. Adam no está por ningún lado.

El maestro continúa con la clase tranquilamente. La hora pasa lenta y monótona. Pero me gusta. Me doy cuenta de que aquí en la universidad es donde hago las actividades que debería hacer a mi edad. Estudiar, socializar, estudiar y socializar de nuevo.

Pero en vez de todo eso he escogido una vida llena de altibajos a lado de un hombre que amo con todo mi corazón y que a veces es tierno, cruel, romántico y otras es simplemente… un hombre que tiene mucho dinero.

El timbre suena. Adam sigue sin aparecer. Qué raro. Él nunca ha faltado.

Me levanto de mi asiento como todo el mundo y me voy. Lamentablemente, tengo clase de español con el implacable maestro Novotny y tengo que cambiarme de salón, eso significa que tengo por delante un descanso de quince minutos. Aprovecho para ir a la cafetería y comprar un jugo de naranja, esperando que aplaque mi sed y calme mi angustia.

Han pasado diez minutos y Adam aparece. Tiene su rubio cabello alborotado y los ojos algo rojos.

−Hola, Adam. ¿Por qué no habías llegado?− pregunto.

Él se toca la cabeza y niega rotundamente –Ayer se me ocurrió la genial idea de irme de borrachera con unos amigos… hoy estoy que no aguanto ni el más mínimo susurro. Lo peor de todo es que amanecí desnudo con una chica que no conozco compartiendo mi cama− se sonroja –Bueno… la cama de un amigo.

Me carcajeo un poco y sonrío, sonrío de verdad por primera vez en lo que va del día. La frescura de Adam alivia por unos preciosos segundos mi estado de ánimo. Él tiene los problemas que yo debería tener… una noche de borrachera, amanecer con cruda y sin la más mínima idea de lo que has hecho el día anterior.

− ¿Y qué tal te sientes?− pregunto tocando su hombro, preocupada.

−Voy a tomar algo de agua mineral, ¿quieres algo?− dice.

Niego y le señalo mi jugo.

Adam se va conmigo al salón de español, cada vez que lo veo muestra una cara de disgusto para sí mismo. Sonrío.

Cuando pongo un pie dentro del salón me acuerdo…

¡Mierda!

−Bella, ¿Qué pasa?−pregunta Adam.

Me muerdo el labio –No hice el ensayo− confieso.

Adam se lleva una mano a la cara.

− ¡Pero cómo se te ha olvidado! ¿Tienes idea de lo que Novotny va a hacerte cuando se entere que no has traído el ensayo?

Ruedo los ojos –Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero es que… digo… ¿por qué demonios ha dejado un ensayo acerca de Tess la de los d'Urbervilles? ¡Por Dios! Si estamos estudiando publicidad, no literatura− me quejo.

Adam encoge los hombros –Aunque tengas razón, el profesor va a destrozarte. Yo te aconsejo que no entres a la clase, así para el siguiente sábado podrás justificar y entregar el trabajo.

Asiento. Sí. Aunque en estos momentos me importa una reverenda mierda si Novotny me saca de su clase, prefiero evitar la vergüenza.

Doy media vuelta.

−Te veo más tarde, Adam.

Él asiente, y yo me voy del aula.

No hay nada que hacer, así que decido ir a la biblioteca.

Entro y todo está en silencio, el aroma a papel y muebles invade mis fosas nasales. Me relajo profundamente y decido ir al pasillo de literatura inglesa. Retomo el ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Estoy a punto de irme, cuando escucho ruidos provenientes del pasillo siguiente. Ruidos extraños. Encojo los hombros. Los ruidos se hacen más constantes. Me ruborizo violentamente cuando me doy cuenta de que lo que estoy oyendo son gemidos. Gemidos de placer.

Quiero correr, pero la curiosidad me mata, así que asomo la cabeza a través del estante.

Oh, por Dios. ¡Es el profesor Williams! ¡El cuarentón y guapo profesor Williams! No puedo distinguir muy bien el rostro de la chica, pero creo que la conozco. Ella tiene sus piernas enredadas en la cadera de él, el profesor Williams empuja dentro de ella con violencia. Aparto la vista y camino lo más rápido que puedo hasta los puffs que hay en la sala de lectura.

Hay otras quince personas ahí, pero ninguna se percata de mi presencia, lo que agradezco, porque las mejillas me arden y, aunque me dé suma vergüenza aceptarlo, estoy mojada.

¿Así de erótica sería la escena cuando Edward y yo hacemos el amor?

Cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza. No quiero pensar en Edward ahora.

Abro el libro, en la página en la que el padre de Catherine Earnshaw llega con el pequeño y huérfano Heathcliff.

Me concentro lo más que puedo en la lectura… pero imágenes de Edward y Rachel invaden mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? ¿Ellos habrán…? ¡No! ¡Eso no!

Me sumerjo de nuevo en el libro y en la Inglaterra del siglo XVIII.

Diez minutos después observo de reojo que el profesor Williams se acerca a mí.

Oh Dios. _Por favor que no me haya visto… que no me haya visto… que no me haya visto… que no me haya visto… _me repito como un mantra.

Él pasa frente a mí y me dedica una sonrisa educada, pero con un claro trasfondo de complicidad. Oh no. Me vio. ¿Tomará represalias?

Suena la campana a lo lejos. La hora acabó.

Siguiente clase… Economía.

..

..

..

La clase pasa lenta y fácil. El maestro John Singht tiene un ritmo fácil de seguir.

Hago todos mis apuntes en el Mac que Edward me ha dado.

Todo así es más llevadero, y Adam está a mi lado admirando el tremendo pedazo de alta tecnología que tiene enfrente.

Suelta un chiflido por lo bajo,

−Vaya, Bella, tú sí que sabes elegir.

Sonrío levemente y me hago la pregunta interna de si lo dirá por el Mac o por Edward.

Luego, la campana vuelve a sonar. Oh no. La hora de la comida. Oh no. Es la una ya y voy a verlo.

Meto todas mis cosas en la mochila y me la cuelgo al hombro. Voy a ver a Edward y eso hace que mi humor decaiga todavía más, como si fuera posible.

Adam se da cuenta.

−Bella, ¿estás bien? Estás súper pálida.

Niego.

−No, está bien. Creo que es porque no he comido muy bien. Me tengo que ir Adam.

Él asiente, aparentemente creyéndose mi respuesta.

−Vale, te veo la próxima semana. Cuídate− deja un beso en mi mejilla y se va.

Agradezco que aún tenga un largo camino por recorrer antes de llegar a la salida. Afortunadamente no he escuchado nada sobre el suceso de ayer por la tarde sobre que "Edward Cullen ha venido a recogerme"

Una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla, me la quito con el dorso de la mano de manera poco delicada.

¿Me dejará Edward? ¿Lo hará? Me entristezco ante el pensamiento de que si Edward me dejara yo… no haría nada. Lo amo con todo mi corazón pero ¿cómo podría YO detenerlo? Sería como luchar contra un demonio.

Llego a la salida con la cabeza gacha y sin saber si en realidad ver a Edward es lo mejor para mí en estos momentos.

Alzo la vista, el Aston está ahí y Edward me abre la puerta para que pueda entrar. Lleva puestos unos jeans negros, camisa blanca y las Ray-Ban. Suspiro. Luce como el Sol que en realidad nunca he podido alcanzar del todo.

Paso a su lado y subo al auto.

Él camina rápido, rodea el auto y se sube al asiento del conductor. Todos allá afuera nos miran.

Él arranca el auto y conduce a través de las calles. No tengo idea de a dónde me lleva. Me da igual tanto si vamos a un restaurante o al desierto.

Mi vista fija en la ventana, dejándome llevar por todo y nada, sin ver en realidad.

− ¿Qué tal te ha ido?− pregunta con voz suave y cálida.

− Bien− murmuro.

− ¿Has desayunado algo?− ahora parece preocupado.

Me encojo de hombros. Entonces él se quita los lentes y me mira.

Suspira –Mírame, Isabella

No hago caso.

Dos cuadras después él dobla a la izquierda, en una calle desierta y con un edificio en obra negra. Frena y se estaciona sobre la acera. Pone sus manos en el volante.

− Mírame, Isabella− dice otra vez.

No. No. Y no. No quiero hacerlo. Mirarlo sería mi perdición, lo único que yo quiero es saber si va a dejarme. Eso es todo.

Sus dedos pasan acariciando mi mentón y vuelve mi cara hacia él, para que lo mire.

Cierro los ojos automáticamente. Estoy temblando, y quiero llorar.

− Te ordeno que me mires, Isabella− su voz se ha transformado. Ahora es Edward, el Dominante.

Un frío me recorre la espalda, pero aúna sí no hago caso.

Él se acerca a mí. Lo siento. Mi respiración se acelera tanto como mi corazón. Dios no. Va a besarme. Lo sé. No quiero. Si va a dejarme… ¿para qué me besa? ¿Como despedida? ¿Cómo premio de consolación?

Posa sus labios sobre los míos, y presiona. Respiro.

−Oh, Isabella− susurra.

Mis ojos no se abren.

Lo siguiente que siento son sus manos en mis caderas alzándome en el aire.

Siento el cómodo asiento de piel a mis espaldas. Edward me ha tumbado en los asientos traseros del Aston, y él está encima de mí.

−Mírame, Isabella. Abre los ojos− reclama.

Pega su boca a la mía y me da un beso furioso, lleno de ansiedad.

Sus manos suben por mis muslos y arrastran la tela de la falda del vestido a su paso. Su boca no se despega de la mía. Yo cierro con fuerza los labios para que no pueda profundizar el beso. Quiero decirle que no me toque. Que sólo me diga lo que va a pasar con lo nuestro. Aléjate, aléjate Edward. Pero sus manos me embeben, sus caricias me enloquecen.

Aparta la tela de mis bragas y sumerge de golpe un dedo en mi interior. Exhalo el aire por la sorpresa y el placer, lo que le da acceso a mi boca. Su lengua explora todos y cada uno de los lugares, llevándose todo, arrasando con todo, como un huracán inminente.

Me preocupo. No se siente como el Edward de siempre. Su beso no es el mismo.

_¿León, qué pasa?_

Introduce otro dedo en mi interior y bombea con ritmo.

Me humedezco inmediatamente.

−Mi dulce, dulce Bella− susurra en mí oído –Nadie como tú, nadie como tú.

Escucho el inconfundible sonido del cierre de sus jeans bajar. Entra en mí, empujando hacia arriba.

Me arqueo y me agarro de su camisa con mis dos puños. Gimo.

−Eso es nena. Siénteme. Sólo a mí− dice. Pasa una mano por debajo de mi espalda y con la otra rodea mi nuca.

Me llena de nuevo. Me embiste con furia. Oigo su respiración errática en mi oído. Mis piernas están a su alrededor, mientras que un tacón mío se clava en su espalda.

Jadeo. El placer es inaguantable. Pero Edward parece desesperado, como nunca lo había visto.

_Edward ¿qué ocurre?_

Me besa de nuevo, pero no me deja moverme, me mantiene en mi lugar.

−Tan dulce…− lame mi labio inferior y luego lo muerde.

Él está dentro de mí, lo siento por todas partes. Su boca ahoga mis gritos. Y me siento cada vez más y más cerca.

Mi centro lo envuelve y se cierra alrededor de él.

−Sí Isabella. Así− gruñe –Vente para mí Isabella.

Empuja de nuevo y convulsiono a su alrededor gritando su nombre.

Él no tiene piedad y no se detiene, sigue. Alarga mi orgasmo y no puedo soportarlo.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se separa de mi boca para poder gritar.

Me besa de nuevo. Trato de recuperar el aire que se ha ido.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Edward en un fluido movimiento me toma de la cintura y se sienta sobre la tapicería de piel, por lo que ahora estoy a horcajadas sobre él. Edward sigue dentro de mí, y siento a su miembro crecer de nuevo en mi interior.

¿Pero qué…?

Sus manos viajan por mi espalda y encuentran el cierre de mi vestido. Lo baja y entonces tira de la parte de arriba hacia abajo. No llevo sostén, por lo que mis pechos se liberan.

Sus manos los abarcan totalmente. Mis pezones se endurecen hasta el dolor. Juega con ellos con sus dedos y luego pasa su lengua. Chupa.

− ¡Ah, Edward!− deslizo mis dedos por su cabello y lo pego más a mí. No quiero que se detenga ahora.

Me hace el amor de nuevo, pero esta vez lentamente. Disfrutando de la sensación de mi piel contra la suya.

−Oh Bella…oh….− murmura incoherentemente antes de eyacular dentro de mí.

No tengo fuerzas, mis piernas están dormidas, no las siento. Mis músculos son como gelatina.

Edward está en mi interior. Entonces abro los ojos por primera vez desde que me he subido al Aston. Él me mira con veneración y con amor.

−Te amo, Mi Bella. La única. Tú eres la única− me dice.

Y eso me tranquiliza sobremanera. ¡Me ama! ¡No va a dejarme! Pero no me deja disfrutar de esa sensación de paz por mucho tiempo, porque me gira de nuevo y me tumba boca abajo sobre los asientos. Él encima de mí, pecho contra espalda. Pasa su mano por debajo de mi cintura y me eleva. Me penetra de nuevo, en esa posición.

Mis energías están por agotarse, pero el placer me recorre la espina dorsal, erizando hasta el último pelo de mi cuerpo.

Edward me hace llegar por tercera vez… y luego una cuarta.

−Bella− dice antes de desplomarse encima de mí.

Mi corazón late con una fuerza tremenda, lo puedo escuchar en mis oídos.

Cuando he recuperado el aliento, por fin me atrevo a preguntar.

−Edward ¿qué pasa?

Siento como él, que sigue encima de mí, se pone tenso.

−Que te amo, Isabella. Y me he dado cuenta hoy de que yo sin ti me muero.

Oh…

Todo mi cuerpo se deshace ante sus palabras. Blanca nieves suspira.

..

..

..

Edward conduce hasta un restaurante en Waverly Place.

Le he pedido ya perdón por haber pensado que iba a abandonarme por Rachel –la modelo esa−.

Me siento adolorida, pero feliz. Aunque mi centro siga latiendo.

El restaurante es bonito y acogedor, se llama "Babbo"

− ¿Qué vas a ordenar?− me pregunta Edward.

Encojo los hombros –Lo que tú pidas− contesto.

Él me dedica una sonrisa suave. Luego el mesero se acerca.

−Pediremos Raviolis con ternera, trufas negras y Castelmagno* y un vino Merlot para acompañar.

El mesero tiembla –Ssseñor… ese platillo es segunda entrada. Necesita pedir un plato de cada uno de los apartados.

Edward alza una ceja − ¿A sí?− dice, amenazante.

Y sólo eso basta para que el mesero asienta y se vaya corriendo. Pobre…

Suelto una risita.

− ¿Qué te parece divertido?− pregunta, realmente interesado.

−Intimidas a todo mundo− respondo y me arrepiento al instante.

El rostro de Edward endurece su semblante − ¿Te intimido a ti?

Me encojo en mi asiento –A veces− acepto.

−Ya veo…− dice mientras se lleva un dedo a los labios.

Nuestras órdenes llegan, mi estómago ruge. Tengo hambre.

Pesco el tenedor y comienzo con los raviolis. Están deliciosos.

Luego, cuando me doy cuenta de me estoy desviando de lo que quiero saber dejo el tenedor sobre el plato y miro a Edward.

−Quiero que me digas lo que pasó con Rachel− digo y consigo que mi voz salga fuerte.

Él suspira y asiente.

−Tómatelo con calma ¿bueno?− dice tranquilo.

Respiro tres veces. –Está bien. Suéltalo.

Él me mira a los ojos.

−Hace algunos días me preguntaste el porqué de la actitud de Alice y Jasper cuando habían entrado a mi oficina. Bueno, pues… todo se debe a que Alice averiguó por algunas circunstancias que ahora no vienen al caso, que Rachel se había escapado de un centro mental de Londres.

El aire se va de mis pulmones. ¿Cómo? Dios… me esperaba cualquier cosa pero ¿esto?

−Ella fue hoy al departamento porque… yo me parezco a un ex amor suyo. Ella cree que él soy yo y anda detrás de mí. Yo no quería que tú lo supieras y le dije a Alice que no te mencionara nada, ya que tú corrías peligro. Si te lo estoy diciendo ahora es porque no quiero que pienses cosas que no son.

Estoy en shock.

−Edward, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?

−Bella, yo sé que es difícil de entender…

− ¿Qué? ¿Difícil? ¡Edward! ¡Tenemos que despedirla! ¡Es un peligro!

Él toma mis manos entre las suyas. Cómo le agradezco al cielo que esa modelo loca no le hubiera hecho nada…

−No podemos. Pone en sumo peligro la campaña.

Bufo. Maldita campaña.

−Ella va a terminar su contrato en la empresa, y una vez terminado yo personalmente me aseguraré de que ingrese a un psiquiátrico en Inglaterra de alta seguridad.

−Oh, Edward. Perdóname una vez más por pensar cosas que… pero pues… Todo se veía tan extraño ¿Qué querías que pensara?

Me sonríe.

−Lo importante es que te tengo de nuevo a mi lado.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y me manda un beso.

−Yo también siento un tremendo alivio de tenerte aquí conmigo.

Sonríe de nuevo y luego señala mi plato.

−Come− su tono no admite discusión.

OoO

Es de noche ya. He metido toda mi ropa a la maleta que traje conmigo.

− ¿Por qué no te quedas? Por lo menos hasta mañana− me dice él, con voz suplicante.

Niego con la cabeza –No león, tengo que ir a mi casa. Te amo− le mando un beso con la mano y me meto al cubo del elevador.

Mi corazón se deshace cuando veo el desconsuelo en los ojos de Edward. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

− ¡De acuerdo!− exclamo con los brazos al aire, fingiéndome enojada.

Edward sonríe y me carga al estilo novia con maleta y todo y me saca del ascensor.

Me besa en la mejilla.

−Vamos a la cama− me dice con vehemencia.

Me muerdo el labio y asiento. He hecho cuatro veces en el día el amor con Edward, pero nunca voy a estar cansada de estar con él.

Dejo caer la maleta en algún lugar y Edward me besa en la boca.

Lo siguiente que siento es la superficie mullida y cómoda de la cama debajo de mí.

OoO

Me despierto cinco minutos antes de que la alarma del despertador suene.

Edward está a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Tiene los labios entreabiertos y el cabello le cae tentadoramente en la frente. Paso mi dedo índice por su nariz y él se remueve un poco.

Éste es uno de los pocos días en los que he podido verlo dormir.

Lo contemplo. Cada uno de sus ángulos y facciones. Edward es simplemente bello. Soy una chica con suerte.

Veo el reloj. Las siete.

Me levanto y me meto directamente al baño. Abro la regadera y como estoy desnuda, me meto de inmediato.

Me pongo a pensar en todas las cosas que pasaron el fin de semana. Ir a patinar… las fotos de ese misterioso cuarto de Edward… la habitación roja… ser su sumisa… la extraña mujer de las fotos… y luego Rachel. Rachel, la modelo loca fugitiva.

No sé cómo es que podré verla a la cara hoy. Ahora entiendo porqué aquella vez que bajé al taller Alice miraba con tanto miedo a Rachel. Yo no le tengo miedo a la rubia perfecta esa. De lo que tengo miedo es de lo que pasó entre ella y Edward cuando yo me fui a la universidad.

Edward se comporta de un modo que nunca antes había visto. Él y yo nunca hemos pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin hacer el amor, pero últimamente, o más bien desde ayer, se me ha hecho excesivo. Me encanta el sexo con Edward… pero no se siente como él… se siente diferente. Tan sólo ayer fueron tres veces en el auto seguidas, otra al llegar al departamento antes de que "intentara" irme a casa, luego de eso otras tres veces más antes de dormir.

Estoy exhausta, terriblemente exhausta.

Me pongo un poco de shampoo en la cabeza y comienzo a frotar. Enjuago mi pelo y entonces tomo la esponja y vierto un poco de jabón de ducha. Doy un respingo cuando siento unas manos tibias tomar mis pechos y masajearlos. Edward.

−Déjame− pide con voz ronca mientras extiende la mano y me quita la esponja.

Una vez más me rindo a sus deseos, aunque en el fondo de mi cabeza la madrastra me susurre que algo va mal.

..

..

..

Salgo de la ducha envuelta en una gran toalla y en los brazos de Edward. Él me deposita en la cama y me da un beso en la frente. Me sonríe.

−Quédate ahí− dice –Yo voy a vestirte hoy.

Y se aleja, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Suspiro. Hemos hecho el amor de nuevo bajo el agua. Me dan ganas de gritar y preguntar "¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward?" Pero no puedo. Ahora resulta que va a vestirme.

Edward es tierno, sumamente tierno a veces y me da todo tipo de atenciones, pero es demasiado. Me ha bañado y me ha secado y ahora pretende vestirme, como si yo fuera una muñeca de cristal que necesita sumo cuidado.

Cada vez que me mira, puedo observar en su mirada la culpa. ¿Por qué? Mi mente me juega malas pasadas. ¿Será que Edward se siente culpable porque se acostó con Rachel? ¿Es eso?

No puedo seguir pensando nada, porque en ese momento llega Edward, con una toalla en la cintura y ropa para mí entre las manos.

Deja todo en la cama y me pone de pie. Me quita la toalla y de inmediato toma las bragas que ha traído.

Unas preciosidades con la etiqueta de La Perla. Tanto el brassiere como las bragas son de color beige, y tienen encima hermoso encaje negro.

Me pone las bragas.

−Gírate− dice.

Obedezco. Él desliza el brassiere hasta mis pechos y lo asegura con el broche detrás. Me voltea.

Luego toma un vestido color ciruela con estampado de corazones blancos, me llega hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla y me lo cuela por la cabeza. Meto los brazos. El vestido es perfecto y romántico.

Me da un beso en los labios.

−Te amo.

Y ahí está de nuevo… esa culpa en sus ojos. La angustia se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

Me calza unos zapatos color morado de Louis Vuitton, luego toma mi mano y me pone frente al espejo del tocador. Agarra el cepillo y lo desliza por mi pelo, deshaciendo los nudos del cabello. Toma el secador y pasa los dedos para que se seque. Lo miro a través del espejo, está concentrado en lo que hace. Dios. Es tan tierno… pero tan raro lo que está haciendo. No es muy… de Edward Cullen.

Deja mi cabello suelto, vuelve a cepillarlo un poco y hace una línea de lado.

−Eres perfecta− me dice cuando termina y me besa en los labios.

Luego, él desaparece por el umbral de la puerta.

Me quedo unos instantes en mi lugar, me veo al espejo. Wau. Le diré a Edward que me peine diario.

Sin embargo, no estoy tranquila. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Me coloco un poco de rímel y gloss en los labios. Estoy lista.

Voy a la cocina, Edward está ahí preparando el desayuno. Se ha puesto un traje azul marino, así como la corbata y una camisa celeste. Está fresco y elegante.

Me mira con una sonrisa tímida porque sabe que lo estoy mirando muy fijamente.

−Siéntate− ordena –Aquí está tu desayuno.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes y frente a mí hay un plato de fruta y un vaso de chocolate.

Antes de que me dé cuenta me los he terminado.

−Tenías hambre− me dice, mientras me da otro vaso de chocolate y pan tostado con mermelada.

Me muerdo el labio –Me has mantenido muy activa desde ayer− le recuerdo.

Me dedica su sonrisa torcida.

−Cierto. Come.

Me acabo la leche y dos tostadas.

Me levanto y voy al baño para lavarme los dientes. No le pregunto a Edward si ya ha desayunado. En verdad, nunca lo he visto comer por las mañanas… tal vez tenga que encargarme de eso.

Cuando regreso, él tiene puesto un abrigo y las llaves del Aston en mano. Me extiende un abrigo negro a mí.

−Toma, no quiero que te resfríes.

Tomo el abrigo y me lo pongo. Edward tiene razón. A penas entra una muy débil luz de Sol por los cristales. Está nublado. Hoy es un día gris en New York.

− ¿Nos vamos?− pregunta y asiento.

..

..

..

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la oficina, Edward aparca el auto en el lugar que tiene reservado única y exclusivamente para él.

Toma mi mano entre las suyas y la besa.

−A pesar de todo, este fin de semana fue fantástico− murmura –Todo es bello a tu lado.

Me derrito de nuevo y suspiro por dentro. No me contengo y me lanzo a sus brazos. Lo beso y mi boca devora la suya con avidez.

−Bella…− gruñe –Detente, o no te dejaré salir de este auto.

Lo miro con ojos inocentes y le sonrío.

−Fue algo más que perfecto el fin de semana Edward. A pesar de todo.

Nos bajamos del auto a la vez y nos subimos al ascensor.

Ahí dentro, nos miramos con complicidad.

−Un rapidín no le haría mal a nadie− me dice.

Abro los ojos como platos − ¡Edward, no!

Gruñe –Está bien. Pero no te salvas.

Las puertas se abren, Kate y Jessica nos miran fijamente. Esas dos cada vez parecen estar más seguras de que Edward y yo tenemos algo. Mierda.

−Buenos días− dice Edward en voz alta. Muy alta.

−Buenos días, señor Cullen− dicen a coro.

Yo bajo la vista y me voy a mi lugar de trabajo.

Edward no vuelve a mirarme y sin más, se mete a su oficina. Lo que me provoca un tremendo alivio. Estoy casi segura de que Kate y Jessica son capaces de ver la atmósfera cargada de electricidad y constante tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros.

Me concentro en mi trabajo. Kate y Jessica no me hacen ningún comentario, por suerte.

Hay mucho correo para Edward en mi escritorio. Comienzo a dividirlo. Eventos, invitaciones, cartas de socios, etc.

Enciendo el ordenador y comienzo a revisar la agenda de Edward. A las diez quince tiene una junta con la mesa directiva. Oh. Eso significa que Emmet y Jasper estarán aquí. Luego de eso no tiene nada más hasta las dos, una comida para firmar el contrato de la campaña próxima de H&M.

Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Alice habrá llegado ya? Bueno, tengo que decirle que tiene que dejar de fingir conmigo. Sé lo de Rachel. En el fondo, estoy un poco molesta con ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de ocultarme una cosa así, sólo porque Edward se lo pidió?

Redacto las cartas que Edward me ha dicho por teléfono que redactara. Me tardo una hora haciendo eso.

Luego, decido que es hora de ir a visitar a Alice… y a la estúpida rubia esa.

..

..

..

El taller está igual que la última vez que vine. Las paredes blancas con marcos de portadas de revista como Vogue, Elle, Harper's Bazar, Cosmopolitan, Marie Claire, etc.

Al fondo está Alice, cortando tela sobre la mesa de trabajo. Y ahí mismo, frente al espejo, admirándose como toda una víctima del narcicismo está ella. Rachel.

Evito mirarla a toda costa. Si lo hago… me le iré encima.

Saludo a Alice, quien me dedica su misma sonrisa efusiva como siempre.

−Hola, Belli. Qué milagro.

Me muerdo el labio –Tengo que… hablar contigo. ¿Podemos…?− con mi dedo índice señalo un punto lejano del taller. Alice, algo nerviosa, asiente.

− ¿Qué pasa Belli?− susurra cuando ambas estamos bastante alejadas de la rubia loca.

−Edward me lo contó todo ayer− musito –Ya sé lo de Rachel, y también que tú ya lo sabías.

Alice se avergüenza notablemente y baja la mirada –Yo quería decírtelo Belli, pero… Edward me dijo que por tú bien no lo hiciera. Que él te lo diría en su momento.

Suspiro –Ella…− carraspeo –Rachel fue al pent-house de Edward ayer.

Ella se lleva una mano a la boca − ¡¿Qué?!− no logra sofocar del todo el grito, lo que provoca que Rachel se distraiga por un momento de su perfecta imagen en el espejo y nos mire. Su rostro se clava en el mío, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Ella me alza una ceja y sonríe. Agh…. Voy a matarla ahora mismo.

Regreso mi vista a Alice.

−Pues sí− continúo –Ella causó un gran problema entre Edward y yo ayer y bueno… por fin Edward decidió que lo mejor era explicarme todo.

Alice está confundida –No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Rachel fue al departamento de Edward? ¿Ella qué tenía que hacer allí?

Bajo la voz lo más que puedo –Alice, esto que voy a decirte no tienes que contárselo a absolutamente nadie. ¿Me oyes?− ella asiente frenéticamente y se pega más a mí.

−Edward me contó que él se parece a un antiguo amor de Rachel, y ella, como está loca, piensa que Edward es él. Por eso ayer se apareció en el pent-house.

Ella se lleva una mano a la boca − ¡Dios! Belli… ella tiene que irse.

Asiento sin ganas –Lo mismo le dije a Edward ayer, pero él se negó. Dijo que queda sólo una semana para la campaña y no podemos despedir a la cara del perfume. De cierta forma tiene razón.

Alice frunce los labios –Eso es egoísta. Está pensando sólo en él y no en ti.

Niego –Alice, ¿no te das cuenta? Ni siquiera está pensando en él. Está pensando en la empresa. Esta empresa es un imperio que el abuelo del abuelo de Carlisle fundó. No puede simplemente pensar en mí y echar por la borda tantos años de trabajo.

Encoje los hombros –Bueno, supongo que porque estás enamorada de él dices eso. Entiendo tu punto, Belli. Pero no del todo.

Las dos nos sonreímos con pesar y volvemos a la mesa de trabajo de Alice.

− ¿Y entonces, Alice? ¿Qué tal van los vestidos?

Ella aplaude. Vaya. Qué rápido se le repone el humor.

−Van geniales. Mira. Este es un boceto. Es el que estoy haciendo ahora mismo. ¿Te gusta?− me pasa una gran hoja de papel. Observo. Es un vestido precioso, color aguamarina trabajado en seda y gasa, lo que lo hace muy vaporoso, elegante y romántico.

−Es perfecto, Alice− digo.

En ese momento, Rachel se distrae de su reflejo en el espejo, camina unos pasos y está a nuestro lado.

Me veo obligada a clavar las manos a la orilla de la mesa. Siento que voy a matarla…

−Es precioso− dice –Eres una excelente diseñadora, Alice.

Ella asiente y no dice nada más. Luego, Rachel se gira hacia mí.

−Oye, Bella. ¿Es qué nunca te enseñaron que no es bueno meterse con el jefe?

Escucho como Alice suelta el aire sonoramente.

Oh… _¡Jodida hija de la gran puta!_ Grita la Madrastra por un megáfono. Respiro hondo y cuento hasta diez.

Sonrío cínicamente –Tal vez sí, Rachel. Pero bueno… supongo que es demasiado tarde como para arrepentirme, tomando en cuenta que Edward me ama.

Ella se muerde el labio apropósito para retener una risa.

−Yo no lo creo− me contesta, se da la vuelta y entra al vestidor.

Miro mis nudillos. Están blancos ante tanta presión que estoy haciendo contra las orillas de la mesa.

−Vaya. Eso sí que fue grosero− dice Alice en voz alta, supongo que para que Rachel la escuche.

−Es una zorra− le digo.

Alice me pone una mano en el hombro.

−Oye Belli, el comentario de Rachel no ha sido del más acertado pero entiéndela. Está loca.

−Eso no justifica nada Alice. Nada.

OoO

Regreso con un humor pésimo a mi escritorio. Estoy como una tetera que silba, echando humo por todos lados… o mejor, como un volcán a punto de estallar. Si… eso me define mejor. _La bomba de Hiroshima NOS define mejor_ dice la Madrastra, mordaz.

Me siento muy mal. Son las nueve y media y tengo que avisarle a Edward de la junta que tiene, y que posiblemente se le ha olvidado.

Respiro hondo y pienso en campos zen. Llenos de paz y silencio. Como una biblioteca… No. Ese no es un territorio muy zen desde el domingo.

−Isabella− llama Edward por el teléfono. Pego un brinco sobre mi silla.

− ¿Señor?− contesto, manteniendo apretado el botón.

−La necesito en mi oficina.

Y no dice nada más. Mierda. Se oía molesto. ¿Qué habré hecho?

Me levanto, no me molesto en llamar a la puerta y entro.

−Diga− susurro.

Él se inclina hacia atrás aún sentado en su silla y entrelaza los dedos.

−Cierre la puerta, Isabella− dice, con tono frío. Glacial.

Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Qué he hecho? Hago caso a lo que dice.

− ¿Qué pasa, señor?− pregunto, con la voz temblando.

−Te había dicho que quería que las invitaciones de la campaña llegaran dos semanas antes del evento. Por lo visto, no es así.

Oh, mierda.

−Em…er… Lo que pasa… el servicio de mensajería no estaba disponible para tantos envíos… hasta ahora.

Él se pone un dedo sobre los labios y me mira fijamente, luego de un minuto sus ojos se oscurecen.

− ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Isabella?

Oh. ¿Cómo es que una frase puede guardar tantas promesas? Trago saliva. Oh Dios. Me quedo quieta en mi lugar. Se me había olvidado… sigo siendo su sumisa.

Él se levanta y camina hacia mí, pero pasa a mi lado.

Edward cierra la puerta con seguro.

−Acerca la cara al escritorio− ordena.

_¿?¿?¿?_

− ¿Qué?

−Shh. No preguntes. Acerca la cara al escritorio. Obedece.

Acerco tanto el rostro al escritorio que casi puedo ver cada fibra de vidrio por la que está formado.

−Pon las manos sobre el cristal, a los lados de tu cabeza.

¿Qué? Estoy en una posición totalmente sexual. Mi trasero está expuesto.

Hago lo que me indica.

Poco a poco él se acerca y pone sus manos en mis caderas. Siento su erección clavarse en mi sexo, a través de la falda.

−Veamos− susurra con voz suave –No has hecho lo que te he pedido y además no me has dejado cogerte en el elevador− una de sus manos va de mi cadera a mi vientre y luego asciende a mis pechos y se queda ahí.

Mi respiración es errática. Mierda. Va a golpearme ¿verdad? Una parte oscura… la Madrastra lo desea. Y yo también. Me muerdo el labio.

−Edward…− exhalo.

− ¿Cómo? Oh no nena. Soy señor para ti… o señor Cullen, si lo prefieres.

Me estremezco. Dios. Libero mi labio.

−Has desobedecido mis órdenes. Eso merece un castigo, ¿no lo crees?

−Si− contesto con voz desesperada.

Siento la sonrisa de suficiencia que esboza Edward. De pronto, empuja su cadera y su erección provoca un exquisito roce ahí… donde lo necesito. Elevo la cabeza.

−Señor…

−Voy a darte unos azotes, Isabella. Mi pequeña desobediente− su voz es pesada como el deseo que recorre mi cuerpo y aprieta mis entrañas. De pronto, alza su mano sobre el aire y la estrella sobre mis nalgas. Gimo, y no sé si de placer o de dolor.

Edward se inclina sobre mi espalda con la boca cerca de mi oído.

−No cuentes… sólo siente− musita.

Y vuelve a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Como estoy en esa posición, en la que mi sexo está muy accesible la mayoría de los azotes caen ahí… a propósito y me vuelve loca. Voy a correrme en cualquier momento.

La respiración de Edward es rápida y la lujuria en el aire es palpable.

Absorbo los golpes y consigo no hacer ningún ruido. Mi mejilla derecha está recargada sobre el vidrio y mi vista hacia los cristales. Una electricidad exquisita me recorre con cada golpe… Dios. No podré soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

−Veinte− gruñe Edward –Lo has hecho muy bien, Isabella− dice con admiración.

No puedo escuchar lo demás que dice. Estoy envuelta en una nube de placer que nubla mis sentidos.

Edward alza la vaporosa falda del vestido y sumerge un dedo en mi interior. Tiemblo.

−Cariño… estás tan lista para mí− mete otro dedo y hace anchos círculos dentro de mi vagina. Dilatándome… excitándome… oh.

−Ed… señor− corrijo a tiempo –Por favor…

− ¿Por favor? Pero si has sido tú la que ha desobedecido…

Cierro los ojos y paso la lengua por mi labio inferior –No lo soporto. Cógeme. Por favor, cógeme− mi voz suplica y no me importa. Necesito tanto a Edward dentro de mí…

Edward gruñe de nuevo, desabrocha su cinturón y baja el cierre de su bragueta. Ese sonido es música para mis oídos.

Me sostiene por las caderas y de un fluido movimiento me penetra. Sólo basta eso para que me venga en un demoledor orgasmo. Gimo lo más bajo que puedo. Edward sale de mí y vuelve a entrar en mi interior. Una mano suya se instala en mi cuello y lo rodea con su mano sin apretar, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para elevarme la cabeza.

−Ssssch…− jadea en mi oído cuando entra de nuevo, hasta el fondo –Otra vez, Isabella. Otra vez.

Y me embiste de nuevo. Establece un ritmo y al instante puedo seguirlo. Mis caderas se encuentras con las suyas, su mano sobre mi cuello le da acceso a su boca para besarme mientras entre en mí despiadadamente.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me separo de su boca para respirar. Él aumenta el ritmo.

−Rápido Isabella. Más rápido.

Y yo me muevo más. Me deslizo con facilidad. Edward pone sus manos sobre las mías y las presiona contra el cristal del escritorio.

−Así...− gime –Eso es…

Me besa de nuevo. Su lengua invade la mía y acaricia mi paladar.

Mis paredes se contraen a su alrededor. Estoy cerca… muy cerca… y de pronto creo ver puntos de colores.

− ¡Ed…ward!− grito como puedo, ahogando parte de mi exclamación de placer en su boca. Estoy temblando, pero él sigue dentro de mí, penetrándome una y otra vez.

−Mía, Isabella. Mía− jadea –Sólo mía.

Él se separa de mi boca y echa la cabeza hacia atrás y grita, mientras se queda quieto y llega al orgasmo.

Se derrumba sobre mi espalda. El vidrio es increíblemente frío contra mi piel. Mi corazón retumba como un tambor por todo mi cuerpo.

Edward deja dos tiernos besos en mi nuca y sale de mí. Se abrocha el pantalón y el cinturón. Yo me incorporo, me acomodo las bragas y me bajo la falda.

Él me jala por el brazo y ocasiona que yo choque contra su pecho. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos cuando alzo la mirada.

−Eres mía, Isabella ¿lo oyes? El único que te hace estremecer. Nadie nunca podrá hacerte vibrar de la forma en que yo lo hago.

Suena tan posesivo como siempre… suena tan Edward… Al Edward que yo conocí. Mi pecho se infla de felicidad. ¿Será que ya ha vuelto a ser el mismo que antes del fin se semana?

Le dedico una sonrisa tímida y pongo mi mano en su precioso rostro.

−Siempre Edward. Tú eres el único y siempre lo será.

Me sonríe con satisfacción y luego, como sin nada, regresa a su silla.

−Asegúrate de que las invitaciones lleguen a tiempo− me dice, y yo, consciente de que es hora de volver a trabajar asiento obedientemente. Me giro y abro la puerta.

−Ah, Isabella− me llama –Es probable que te sientas muy adolorida al sentarte… pero eso creo que ya lo sabes− me sonríe de lado.

Me sonrojo y bajo la vista. De pronto lo miro, alarmada. ¡Mierda! ¡La junta! ¿Qué hora es? Giro la cabeza hacia tras para mirar el reloj de pared que hay en la recepción. Las diez con tres.

−Edward… tienes una junta con los directivos dentro de doce minutos

Él entorna los ojos − ¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

Hago una mueca –Iba a decírtelo pero… en ese momento me llamaste a tu oficina y no me diste tiempo de nada.

Él logra ocultar una sonrisa –_Touché__, _Swan. Estoy en la sala de juntas en cinco minutos.

Asiento y me voy.

OoO

Edward ha estado más de dos horas en esa dichosa junta y yo me preocupo. No va a llegar a tiempo a su almuerzo… ¡Mierda! Yo no quiero entrar de nuevo a la sala de juntas a interrumpir. Ya lo hice una vez y no fue agradable sentir las miradas de odio de los directivos sobre mí.

Me pongo a anotar en los sobres que contienen las invitaciones las direcciones para después mandarlas a mensajería.

Edward regresa en ese momento de la junta, tiene la corbata floja y no lleva el saco… Está tremendamente sexy y no soy la única en notarlo. Kate y Jessica están literalmente babeando.

−Swan− saluda con un gesto de cabeza cuando pasa a mi lado.

Me levanto de mi asiento −Señor− lo llamo –Tiene un almuerzo para concretar el negocio con la gente de H&M− Edward hace un claro gesto de disgusto y luego encoje los hombros, mira su reloj.

−Gracias, Swan.

−También llegó esta correspondencia para usted− digo a toda prisa antes de que él se meta a su oficina, le extiendo el brazo con los sobres en mano.

Él las toma, me sonríe de modo que sólo pueda notarlo yo y desaparece por la puerta.

Me siento de nuevo en mi lugar y continúo con mi trabajo. Miro a las paredes de cristal del edificio. El día no ha mejorado en nada. Sigue gris y lleno de nubes.

A la una y media Edward sale con el abrigo puesto y maletín en mano.

−Swan, voy al almuerzo, quiero que venga conmigo− dice.

No titubeo. Después de todo soy su asistente. _Y su sumisa_ me recuerda Blanca nieves.

−Sí, señor− me levanto, cojo el abrigo y me lo pongo, también tomo la agenda por si hay algo que tenga que anotar.

Edward se gira y camina hacia el elevador. Me meto con él.

−Regresen temprano de comer, chicas− les recuerda Edward a Kate y Jessica.

Luego, las puertas se cierran.

OoO

Estamos en un restaurante elegante y con una decoración minimalista. Las mesas son cuadradas con manteles blancos de lino, floreros rectangulares de color rojo con sólo tres rosas blancas, paredes blancas con decoración en negro y piso de alfombra color vino.

Llevamos una hora ahí. Nosotros… bueno, Edward discute los arreglos del contrato con los cinco hombres con traje impoluto.

Edward ha pedido –tanto para mí como para él− solomillo con patatas rojas al horno y puré… bueno, creo que es puré. Está muy bueno y como con ganas, pero despacio. El vino es fuerte, pero agradable, deja un sabor muy intenso a madera tostada. Leo la botella que está en la mesa dentro de una cubetita con hielos y descubro que es de una cosecha argentina. Vaya, es bueno. Se llama Black Soul.

Intento mantener la atención en la plática, pero estoy más concentrada en otros lados. Miro por todo el restaurante. Hay más gente, vestida elegantemente comiendo y charlando. Siento como por debajo del mantel Edward le da un apretón a mi mano. Me volteo a verlo, sigue en su conversación.

Tengo el síndrome del pie inquieto, asique golpeo constantemente el suelo con mi pie. La Madrastra y Blanca nieves hacen lo mismo y suspiran, Blanca nieves está sentada en una piedra y se aparta un mechón de pelo que le cubre la cara con un soplido.

Me meto un pedazo de carne a la boca y me demoro en masticarlo, para tener algo que hacer digamos. Creo que uno de los hombres de traje dice algo gracioso, porque todos ríen y yo por cortesía también lo hago. Luego empiezan a contarse cosas entre ellos y Edward tiene la oportunidad por fin de probar su solomillo. Miro hacia el frente y siento la mirada escrutadora de Edward sobre mí, volteo a verlo, y ahí está… otra vez esa mirada en sus ojos. Mierda no. Y yo que creía que por fin ya había regresado a ser él de nuevo.

Quiero llorar. Tengo ganas de llevarme a Edward de ese restaurante, arrastrarlo al auto y hacerle un cuestionario digno de un policía del servicio secreto.

¿Qué pasó con Rachel, Edward? ¿Quién es ella exactamente? ¿Te gusta? ¿La besaste? ¿Se acostaron? ¿Por qué me miras con culpa todo el tiempo? ¿Aún me amas? ¿Me quieres, siquiera?

Él vuelve a la plática de negocios y yo… yo me aburro de nuevo.

OoO

Dos días después…

Es miércoles. Son las cinco de la tarde. Edward está en el taller… ¡en el taller! Me ha dicho que iba a "revisar" qué tal iban los diseños de Alice.

Sí como no. Sé que Edward está mintiendo. A él nunca le importó como diseñara Alice, dejó todo en mis manos.

Pero ahora estoy en plan de asistente, así que, aunque no quiera, tengo que tragarme los celos y abstenerme de ir al taller y matar de una vez a Rachel, y de paso pedirle una explicación a Edward. Sin embargo, solo me queda, o más bien, lo único que puedo hacer es arañar la pared o morder la esquina del escritorio.

He terminado ya el trabajo… posiblemente pueda decirle a Edward que me voy para mi apartamento, que no tengo ya nada que hacer en la empresa. Pero no. Sé que eso sólo es otro modo de ir con Edward y ver lo que está haciendo.

No lo soporto por más tiempo, tomo el teléfono y marco la extensión del taller.

− ¿Aló?− contesta Alice, tranquila.

−Alice, oye ¿Edward está por ahí?− estoy enrollando entre mis dedos el cable del teléfono. Hablo bajito para que ni Kate ni Jessica escuchen.

Ella tarda en contestar –Em… sí, el está aquí pero, bueno, si lo que quieres es hablar con él no se va a poder.

La angustia regresa a mi estómago y sube hasta mi garganta.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?− mi voz se ha vuelto dos octavas más altas.

−Bueno, es que está platicando con Rachel− noto que ella se acobarda cuando lo dice.

Carraspeo. Mierda. − ¿Y sobre qué hablan?

−No lo sé, Belli. Ambos están encerrados en uno de los vestidores.

Siento que me falta el aire. ¿Pero qué carajo…?

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

−Tranquila Belli, no están haciendo nada de lo que tú crees. Simplemente que Edward quería hablar muy en privado con ella− Alice remarca "muy" –Belli, no te pongas así. ¿A caso crees que Edward te engañaría con una loca de manicomio? ¡Ni pensarlo! Además, él te ama.

Las palabras de Alice logran tranquilizarme pero sólo un poco.

Inhalo y exhalo –Está bien, Alice. Bueno… que tengas buena noche. Un beso.

−Dos besos, Belli.

Y cuelga.

Me levanto de mi lugar y voy al servicio.

Cuando me estoy lavando las manos me miro en el espejo. Estoy pálida. Siempre estoy pálida. Pero el acostumbrado rubor está ahí, me toco la cara.

¿Soy lo suficientemente bonita? Rachel es hermosa…

_¡Pero está loca!_Recuerda la Madrastra.

Encojo los hombros y salgo del baño.

Cuando regreso suena el timbre del ascensor y Edward aparece en la recepción, con su camisa blanca, corbata vino y las manos en el pantalón gris. No mira a nadie y se mete en la oficina.

Miro hacia el suelo. Bueno. Creo que mejor me voy. No tengo ya nada que hacer y Edward no parece necesitarme para nada más.

Me acuerdo del psiquiatra, el doctor Gerandy. ¿Será buen momento para hacer una cita de pareja ahora? Desecho la idea, no tengo energía ni ganas para ir a una sesión.

Tomo mis cosas y apago el ordenador. Me pongo el abrigo y entro sin más a la oficina de Edward.

Edward está sentado en su silla, inclinado levemente para atrás, mirando hacia la nada y con ambos dedos índices unidos sobre su labio inferior.

−Señor− digo –He terminado ya todo el trabajo. ¿Puedo irme o me necesita para algo más?− consigo que mi voz salga neutra.

Él alza la vista. Al parecer estaba distraído. Frunce el ceño y separa los labios para tomar aire. Pasa un minuto y no dice nada.

Y de pronto Edward me está mirando como lo ha hecho últimamente. Ojos escrutándome, llenos de culpa y dolor.

¿Por qué? La perra de la Madrastra me susurra al oído que todo tiene que ver con la rubia y perfecta Rachel.

No quiero escucharla. No puede ser. Edward me ha dicho que me ama una y mil veces. Él no podría engañarme.

Sin embargo, la duda está ahí, latente. Edward no ha sido el mismo desde el domingo que Rachel se apareció en su apartamento.

El silencio crece entre nosotros. Él no se mueve, desvía su vista de mí y sólo respira.

Me paso una mano por la frente, estoy comenzando a desesperarme. Quiero reclamarle a Edward, pero en este momento no soy capaz. Estoy a dos segundos de romper en lágrimas.

Carraspeo para aclararme la voz –Me voy− aviso y no espero que me diga nada −tampoco es que intente hacerlo−. Me doy la vuelta y salgo por la puerta y no la cierro. Me meto al elevador y así tengo la oportunidad de mirar el rostro de Edward. Parece perdido, sin saber qué hacer.

Aprieto el botón que lleva al primer piso y espero…

Cuando estoy en la calle, dejo que el aire inunde mis pulmones y aclare mis pensamientos.

..

..

..

Me miro frente al espejo y el recuerdo de la habitación negra llega a mi mente. Edward acariciándome y diciéndome que soy hermosa… Recuerdo que me sentí tan segura de mi físico en ese momento como nunca en mi vida.

Suspiro. ¿Y ahora? Ahora ya no estoy segura de nada. Edward no está aquí conmigo, ni siquiera se ha ofrecido a traerme del trabajo. ¿Está con ella? ¿Con Rachel?

Me muerdo el labio, estoy a punto de volver a llorar, pero la Madrastra se para frente a mí, se pone una mano en la cintura y agita su cabello al viento. _Somos mejores que ella. La rubia idiota no tiene algo que nosotras sí. El amor de Edward._

Espero porque Blanca nieves llore, como yo quiero hacerlo en ese momento, pero ella tampoco lo hace. Tiene puesta una armadura y una espada en la mano.

_Luchemos por él, Bella._

Sonrío y todo rastro de tristeza se va. No. No voy a darme por vencida tan fácil. Edward Cullen es mío, y esa rubia perfecta no lo va a tener.

No voy a dejar que la estúpida esa se quede con lo que es mío. Con el hombre que amo…

Con ojos renovados vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo… me hace falta un corte de cabello… sí, un corte de cabello.

Por suerte, cuando mamá estuvo en su etapa de estilista me metí al curso con ella y aprendí muy bien a cortar el cabello. Renée me dejaba cortárselo cada dos meses.

Sonrío, me meto al baño y abro la ducha. Aprovecho la oportunidad y me quito la ropa. Dejo que el agua caliente resbale por todo mi cuerpo y me tomo mi tiempo lavándome el cabello. Cuando salgo lo envuelvo en una toalla y me pongo mi pijama de Kitty.

Me paso el peine por el cabello y luego voy por las tijeras y me siento en una silla frente al espejo del tocador.

Respiro y rezo porque me quede bien el corte… _Que no sea un desastre… que no sea un desastre…_

Me dividió el cabello en secciones, paso el peine, elevo el mechón y corto con las tijeras a dos dedos. Repito el mismo procedimiento con las secciones de pelo que están a la altura, luego prosigo con los siguientes y los hago más cortos.

Me tardo una hora entera cortándome el cabello, cuando termino, dejo las tijeras a un lado y paso el peine para quitar cualquier rastro de pelo cortado. Voy por el secador y lo moldeo con mis dedos, por fin me atrevo a verme al espejo. Vaya, me ha quedado muy bien. Mi cabello está en capas y me ha gustado como ha quedado. Asiento con la cabeza y me felicito a mí misma.

Voy por la escoba y barro todo el cabello del suelo y lo recojo. Luego tomo el barniz color rojo intenso que ya tiene un tiempo guardado en entre mis "cosas no usadas", me tiro en la cama y me pinto las uñas de los pies y luego, con más cuidado, las de las manos. Quito el exceso y las miro a distancia. Listo, he terminado.

Como tengo algo así como una sobredosis de endorfina corriendo por mi cuerpo decido que quiero buscar la ropa que voy a usar mañana y con la cual, tengo que dejar babeando a Edward. Abro las puertas del clóset…

..

..

..

Estoy desesperada. Tengo un desastre de ropa sobre la cama y nada me convence.

Me quedo sólo unos minutos pensando, luego, miro el reloj y son las siete. Nueva York después de todo es la ciudad que nunca duerme…

Me visto con unos jeans y una blusa de algodón morada. Iré a la Quinta Av. Para buscar algo nuevo y fabuloso.

Eso no fallará…

OoO

Me levanto, estoy cansada. Muy cansada. Me he pasado la noche anterior probándome ropa por todos lados y cientos de tiendas.

Saco los pies de la cama y me meto a bañar. Lo único que me hace sonreír es mi plan.

Me pongo lo que he comprado para ese día. Y es que una dependienta me dijo "Si lo que quieres es sorprender a un hombre, compra algo con encaje. Nada más sexy que el encaje"

Así que haciéndole caso, compré un vestido rojo completamente de encaje de Dolce & Gabbana que era largo hasta la espinilla.

Saco la ropa interior de La Perla que he comprado y me la pongo y en seguida me cuelo el vestido. Me sorprendo… estoy sexy. Mi ropa interior se puede ver a través de la tela. Edward se morirá… seguro.

Sin embargo, mi plan es seducir, tener como loco a Edward todo el día sin dejar que él concrete nada… Tengo que quitarle de la cabeza a la tal Rachel a como dé lugar.

Peino mi cabello con la secadora y me maquillo a más conciencia. Me pongo los Pigalle, tomo mi bolso y el abrigo. Ya se me ha hecho algo tarde, así que sólo alcanzo a tomar un vaso de leche.

Llego a la oficina y pongo mis cosas en mi lugar. Saludo a Kate y a Jessica y puedo notar sus miradas sobre mi atuendo cuando me quito el abrigo.

Pasan dos horas y Edward aún no me ha llamado a su oficina. Hago el trabajo de rutina. Pasa media hora más. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Edward no estará en la oficina? ¿Estará en el taller? ¿Con ella? El pensamiento me marea.

_Deja de atormentarte, Bella _me recuerda Blanca nieves.

Entonces, tomo la poca correspondencia que le ha llegado a Edward como excusa para poder entrar en su oficina. Toco la puerta con los nudillos, cinco segundos después su voz fuerte y grave me contesta.

−Adelante.

Sonrío por dentro y relajo mi semblante. Ahora estoy completamente seria.

Abro la puerta y con paso lento camino hasta su escritorio. Edward me mira con ojos abiertos y atónitos, me sonrío por dentro. ¡Sí!

−Señor, esta es la poca correspondencia que tiene− anuncio − ¿Qué quiere que haga con ella?− alzo la mirada y lo veo a los ojos, que se han vuelto verde oscuro.

Él me mira de arriba hacia abajo, sus pupilas se dilatan cuando ve mi ropa interior transparentarse en el vestido.

Carraspea y enfoca su mirada en mis ojos. Verde contra marrón.

−Cierre la puerta, Swan− su voz autoritaria no admite discusión.

Con expresión neutra, asiento y cierro la puerta con seguro. Cuando me giro, Edward está detrás de mí, me toma por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento me deja caer sobre el sofá. Jadeo por la sorpresa.

− ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Isabella?

Lo miro, retándolo.

−Trabajar.

Me sonríe – ¿Te parece que este vestido me agrada? ¿Es que acaso te gusta hacerme enojar?

Me muerdo el labio, fingiendo no saber a lo que se refiere.

−Pensé que iba a gustarte− pongo mi mano sobre su mejilla –Lo he comprado para ti.

Él suelta el aire de golpe y me besa con avidez.

−Oh, Isabella… ¿qué me haces?− dice, con su frente pegada a la mía.

Y de nuevo la angustia que siento por todo mi cuerpo se desvanece un poco ante sus palabras.

− ¿Me quieres?− pregunto.

Él frunce el ceño − ¿A qué viene eso? Te adoro, Isabella. Tú eres mi vida.

Cierro los ojos y atraigo a Edward con mis brazos.

−Yo te amo, Edward. No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes.

La Madrastra frunce el ceño _Este no era el plan_ dice enojada. Pero no hago caso, me siento completa otra vez. Es así que la valentía se apodera de mí y decido preguntar por fin.

− ¿Qué pasó entre Rachel y tú en el departamento?

Edward desvía la mirada un momento.

−Nada− dice frío y se incorpora sobre el sofá. Yo me siento también.

− ¿Entonces por qué has estado así desde el domingo? No has sido tú estos días Edward.

−Siempre soy yo. Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a mis múltiples y constantes cambios de humor.

Ladeo la cabeza –Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. Estos días eres completamente distinto. Dices que me amas, pero al siguiente ya no hablas y luego… luego está esa culpa en tus ojos. ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué? Dime la verdad, siento que voy a morirme.

Él se aparta de mi lado, se pone de pié y se pasa una mano por el cabello − ¿Y qué es lo que estás pensando? ¿Que me acosté con Rachel? ¿Es eso?− pretende estar furioso, pero no lo logra del todo.

− ¿Lo hiciste?− pregunto, indiferente a su enojo.

−No− dice –No me acosté con Rachel.

Trago − ¿Seguro?

Me mira − ¿Ahora estás dudando de mí?

− ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Edward? ¿Tienes idea de cómo he estado estos días? Teniendo que verle la cara a la rubia estúpida de Rachel, teniendo que ver tú actitud para conmigo. Desde ayer no has dicho ni una palabra cuando te dije que me iba− trato de morderme la lengua y evitar dejar salir de mi boca lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero no lo logro −¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te dijera que el domingo Jacob me estaba esperando en la universidad?

Él me mira, sus ojos arden − ¿Qué?

Alzo ligeramente la cabeza y aprieto los labios. Me pongo de pié.

−Sí, eso pasó, pero eso no es todo. ¿Qué sentirías tú si te dijera que probablemente besé a Jacob?

Él me toma fuertemente por el brazo − ¿Qué? ¿Te besaste con Jacob?

Suspiro − ¿Ahora estás dudando de mí?− le devuelvo sus palabras.

Él me toma la cara con una de sus manos y me da un beso profundo y lleno de lujuria. Me pone contra la pared, me toma una pierna y la enreda en sus caderas.

−Tú eres mía, Isabella. Tu boca es mía, toda tú eres mía− vuelve a besarme − ¿Lo besaste? Dime la verdad.

No contesto. Yo sé que es una mentira, pero quiero que experimente la misma angustia que yo a lo largo de estos días.

−Tú besas mejor− contesto –Mucho mejor.

Estrella sus labios contra los míos y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

− ¿Estás vengándote de mí?− pregunta.

− ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso has hecho algo de lo que yo tenga que vengarme?

Asiente lentamente –Me había olvidado de lo increíblemente inteligente que eras.

Pongo una mano en su pecho –Es normal. Rachel es una rubia tonta que te ha hecho olvidarme− mi voz es neutra, no dejo ver ningún sentimiento.

−Absolutamente nadie va a conseguir alguna vez que me olvide de ti.

Lo miro –Creo que ella sí que lo ha logrado.

−Rachel no me gusta. A la única que quiero es a ti, Isabella. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?− me acaricia la mejilla.

−Despídela− susurro –Eso quiero que hagas.

Él me pasa un dedo por mi labio inferior y pellizca − ¿En serio lo has besado?− pregunta, totalmente afligido.

Encojo los hombros –Tal vez. Quién lo sabe.

Enreda una mano en mi cabello y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás –Te has cortado el pelo− dice –Júrame que no has besado a Jacob.

Me muerdo el labio –Primero dime que vas a despedirla− le condiciono.

Edward, luego de un momento asiente –De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres. Rachel Collins se va ahora mismo de esta empresa− sentencia –Ahora, júrame que no lo has besado, o lo mato Bella.

Por dentro siento una inmensa alegría. La Madrastra y Blanca nieves chocan las manos. ¡He logrado ganarle a esa rubia perfecta y loca!

−No lo he besado, Edward. Sería incapaz. Nadie es mejor que tú, y nunca voy a buscar con quién compararte ¿Me entiendes?

Él se relaja visiblemente.

− ¿Sabes?− susurra –Siento que en cualquier momento vas a desaparecer.

Alazo las cejas − ¿Y eso?

−No lo sé. Siento que eres demasiado buena para mí, que no soy suficiente.

Me desgarra el corazón. Detesto cuando Edward se menosprecia así. ¿Qué acaso no ve que es el mejor hombre que una chica podría desear?

−Edward− le llamo –Tú eres absolutamente todo lo que yo quiero que seas.

Él me besa de nuevo y baja una de sus manos hasta uno de mis pechos.

− ¿Sabes por qué estos días te he hecho el amor prácticamente cada que puedo?− aprieta.

Empujo mi cuerpo hacia su mano –No− contesto.

−Para asegurarme de que sigues aquí.

Y dicho eso se lleva una mano al pantalón y se baja el cierre. Su mano desciende hasta mi sexo.

−Por cierto, este vestido me vuelve loco.

OoO

Rachel se mira frente al espejo y se peina el cabello con las manos una y otra vez.

Es de noche y ella está desnuda, dentro de lo que en las últimas semanas ha pretendido que sea su casa.

Mira de reojo la pistola que hay sobre la cama. No le ha gustado nada averiguar que la asistente de su amado Edward no es nada más ni nada menos que la amante. No, no es la amante, es la novia.

− ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? ¿Por qué ella sí ha sido digna de su amor?− se pregunta en voz alta.

La pistola que hay sobre la cama es su mejor compañera. La que puede desaparecer a una persona del mapa y dejarle el camino libre con Edward.

Y entonces ella recuerda… las manos fuertes sobre su piel… los labios carnosos sobre su boca… las cadenas en sus muñecas… y la cera sobre su vientre… el látigo sobre su trasero… las palabras sucias en su oído, degradándola, haciéndola sentirse menos, excitándola… haciéndola sentirse viva.

−Yo te hice sentir vivo de nuevo, Ricky− murmura –Yo. Sólo yo.

OoO

En la casa de los Cullen, Esme está feliz. Sus padres y sus suegros han confirmado que irán en Navidad.

− ¡Toda la familia junta!− exclama, emocionada.

Carlisle la abraza –Tenemos mucho que preparar, querida.

− ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? ¡Mi hermana Anne va a venir! Hace tanto que no la veo… desde que Edward tenía quince ¿recuerdas?

Él asiente –Anne adoraba a Edward.

− ¿Crees que estará bien si llamo a Edward para decirle que la tía Anne va a venir?

Carlisle sonríe –Querida, son las diez de la noche. ¿Qué te parece si le das la noticia otro día? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que apuesto a que Edward apenas se acuerda de ella.

−No lo creo. ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Ellos dos estaban juntos siempre. Estaban muy unidos.

−Otro día querida− le da un beso –Otro día.

OoO

Estamos en mi apartamento. Edward está sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión y yo hago café.

Estoy tranquila después de que Edward me haya dicho que no ha pasado nada ni pasará nada con Rachel.

Me golpeo mentalmente al recordar que en algún momento sentí compasión por ella.

−Toma− le digo, extendiéndole una taza de café caliente. Él me sonríe.

−Exactamente como me gusta− alaba –Ven, siéntate conmigo− deja la taza a un lado y tira de mi brazo, haciéndome caer en su regazo.

−Te quiero− me dice y me besa el pelo − ¿Quieres ver algo en especial?

Niego –Lo que tú estés viendo estará bien para mí.

Suspira − ¿Por qué no puedes ser así de dócil todo el tiempo?

Río –Porque si fuera completamente dócil no me amarías. Tú mismo has dicho que te gusta que te desafíe.

Me pone un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja − ¿Por qué lo haces?

−Porque puedo.

−Ya veo− contesta − ¿Y cómo te sientes?

− ¿Con qué?

−Con respecto a la sumisión− dice.

−Ha estado bien, has sido hasta cierto punto suave, aunque exigente.

− ¿Exigente?

−Sí, Edward. Exigente. Tú sabes, con lo del auto…

Me ruborizo al recordarlo.

−Esa definitivamente ha sido la mejor mamada que me han dado en mi vida− se carcajea –La que encabeza la lista.

Abro los ojos como platos y le pego en el brazo − ¡Edward! ¡No seas grosero!− le reprendo por las palabras que ha usado. Ríe de nuevo, y yo lo miro − ¿A caso llevas una lista?

Encoje los hombros –Se podría decir. Pero en todas las veces estás tú− me guiña un ojo.

Me he quitado el vestido y me he puesto mi pijama de Kitty. Edward me aprieta contra su pecho y yo inhalo su aroma. ¿Por qué no podemos estar siempre así de tranquilos?

−Bella− me llama, alzo la vista –Oye, sé que prometí que iba a despedir a Rachel…

Cierro los ojos y asiento –Lo sé, Edward. No puedes hacerlo.

− ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

−Desde luego. No te preocupes ¿bueno? Al menos el gusto me ha durado unas horas.

−Te juro que después del lanzamiento ella se irá. Lo juro.

−Está bien− digo.

Y con eso, los dos nos quedamos en el sillón viendo una película de comedia o algo así.

Me siento satisfecha. He logrado vencer al fantasma Rachel Collins. Bueno, eso espero.

OoO

_**Canción: She's Not Me**_

_**Artista: Lana Del Rey**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Agh! Esta Rachel es un caso perdido. ¿Quién la odia? Yo sí. Pobre Bella, todo lo que tiene que soportar…**_

_**En fin…**_

_**Nenas, ya saben. Todo en el Blog. Por cierto, me di cuenta de que en el Blog la función de MÚSICA había dejado de servir, pero no se preocupen, todo solucionado. De ahora en adelante, cuando entren al Blog y tengan ganas de escuchar la música del cap o de los caps, en barra superior, en donde se encuentran los apartados de Página Principal, Capítulos, Fotos etc. Hay un nuevo apartado titulado "Música" ahí estará en videos la o las canciones que he utilizado para cada cap. **_

_**En esta ocasión el adelanto que les dejaré es más largo de lo normal, pero es que el cap que viene va a estar… ¡Uf! Así, que ya lo saben. Adelanto COMPLETO en el Blog. Aquí sólo un cachito:**_

Edward me aprieta la mano y me guiña un ojo. Luego, me arrastra hasta el centro del salón y, con mucha educación, choca su copa con el agitador de bebidas de cristal.

Todos se giran a vernos, sin hacer ningún ruido. Yo siento que voy a desmayarme. Oh Dios… tengo pánico escénico. Creo que estoy sudando. Nunca he sido buena para estar frente a tanta gente. Mierda no…

Edward aprieta mi mano una vez más.

−Tranquila, nena− musita.

Paso saliva. La mirada de todos los acompañantes están sobre nosotros, más concretamente sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas.

−Damas y caballeros, les agradezco, una vez más por haber asistido a esta inauguración. Pero, éste anuncio que haré ahora no tiene nada que ver con la campaña…

Miro a mí alrededor. Alice está con Jasper, y da aplausos mudos, luego me sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Rosalie me alza sus pulgares y Emmet sonríe. Carlisle y Esme están atentos al discurso.

Y entonces entre la multitud de caras elegantes y sorprendidas noto una que destaca de entre las demás. No sólo porque aquél rostro me es conocido, sino por la clara expresión de ira en su cara. Oh. Me doy cuenta. Aunque esté vestida elegantemente y ataviada de joyas caras la reconozco. Es ella… es Tanya Denali.

OoO

De pronto, un sonido agudo pero espeluznante por alguna razón llama la atención de todos. Incluso la de Edward y la mía.

Cuando veo lo que ha ocurrido quiero gritar.

Rachel Collins está parada en una esquina del salón. El sonido agudo que he escuchado provino del cristal roto de una copa que ahora está en el suelo junto a ella. Ella tiene un pedazo de vidrio entre sus manos llenas de sangre. Su brazo tiene un corte enorme y brota sangre a chorros.

− ¡¿Es esto lo que querías?!− grita ella de pronto, sacándonos de cuadro a todos. Edward está apretando los dientes y una vena salta de su cuello. Se aparta de mi lado y camina hacia Rachel, quedando a sólo cinco pasos de ella.

− ¿Qué es lo que haces?− su voz es contenida.

− ¡Yo te amo!− grita ella y todos sueltan un jadeo de aturdimiento − ¡Yo te amo Richard! ¿Por qué tenías que convertirme en esto? ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!

OoO

_**Entren al Blog para que puedan ver tooodo el adelanto. **_

_**Dejen sus reviews, añadan alerts y favoritos. **_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	21. Estamos Juntos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Sí, lo sé, quieren matarme. Pero porfavor no lo hagan. Lamento la tardanza, mi beta tuvo problemas personales y hasta ahora he podido subir el cap.**_

_**Un besote a todas las que comentan y que añaden alerts y favoritos. También a las fantasmas, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Un gran abrazo a mi beta Beakis, estoy contigo nena.**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL, POR FAVOR LEAN TODO.**_

_**A leer.**_

En las mañanas,  
Estaba ansioso,  
Era mejor quedarse en cama,  
No quería volver a fallarme.

Corriendo por entre todas las opciones,  
Y los finales,  
Que daban vueltas en frente de mí,  
Pero se me hacía imposible escoger un hilo con que comenzar.

Y no podía amar,  
Porque no podía amarme a mí mismo,  
"Nunca lo suficientemente bueno, no"  
Eso era todo lo que solía decirme,  
Y no estaba bien,  
Pero no podía ayudarme,  
Estaba renunciando a la vida

Y todos los finales muertos,  
Y decepciones,  
Se borraban de tu memoria,  
Preparada para que esa vida solitaria terminase.

Y me diste amor,  
Cuando no podía amarme a mí mismo,  
Y me hiciste cambiar,  
La idea que tenía de mí,  
Y eres paciente, amor,  
Y me ayudas a ayudarme,  
Y me salvas,  
Y me salvas,  
Sí, me salvas.

Capítulo 21: Estamos Juntos.

Estoy nerviosa como el infierno. Hoy por la noche saldré con Alice y Rose de fiesta. No sé qué ponerme y además tengo que avisarle a Edward en qué sitio será.

Recuerdo nuestra pequeña discusión de ese día… dijo que me compraría un auto. ¡Mierda! No lo ha vuelto a mencionar. Cosa que agradezco. Aunque sé que sigue pensándolo.

Mañana es el lanzamiento. ¡Mierda! Donde Edward anunciara lo nuestro y oficialmente todo el mundo sabrá que estamos juntos. También llegará Charlie… ¡oh!

No sé si las cosas saldrán bien, pienso que no. Después de que Edward haya anunciado nuestro noviazgo, le presentaré mi renuncia. Eso no acabará muy bien, lo sé, pero es que he ido de nuevo con el psiquiatra Gerandy que ha reforzado la idea de que tengo que buscar empleo en otro lado. Edward y yo necesitamos distanciarnos un poco. No ser tan dependientes el uno del otro.

Me molesta la idea de que si no trabajara para Edward como su asistente, no me hubiera enterado de muchas cosas… y me habría evitado disgustos y peleas con él.

Estoy tirada en el sillón de mi apartamento, acabo de llegar de la universidad y estoy muerta. Hoy fueron los exámenes de fin de semestre. Estoy mentalmente agotada. Edward está en la cocina preparándome algo sabroso, huele bien.

−Edward− le llamo.

Él voltea y me mira –Dime, nena− me guiña un ojo.

Me derrito. Los últimos días han sido como miel sobre hojuelas para los dos. No hemos peleado por absolutamente nada. Es genial.

−Alice me ha llamado para decirme que iremos a Cielo− le informo.

Asiente –Eso está bien, sé dónde queda− contesta − ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja?

−A las doce estaría bien.

−Muy bien, ahora lávate las manos. La cena está lista.

Corro al baño y hago lo que me dice. Luego los dos nos sentamos en la mesa y platicamos sobre todo lo que pasó en nuestro día.

..

..

..

Son las seis de la tarde, y he quedado con las chicas a las nueve. Tengo tiempo para arreglarme.

Edward se ha ofrecido a llevarme, cosa que agradezco, porque así no tendré que estar reportándome cada cinco segundos para decirle dónde estoy.

Me meto en la ducha. Edward está en la sala haciendo unas llamadas, por lo visto le llevará un buen rato .

Lo admiro. Es tan joven y aún así puede mantener a un imperio entero él solo. Me preocupa que, como dijo Esme, Cullen Corp lo absorba del todo algún día.

Salgo de bañarme y saco del clóset un vestido que compré hace algún tiempo. La verdad prefiero ponerme unos vaqueros y una blusa cualquiera, pero Alice me ha llamado insistiéndome en que me ponga un vestido corto y llamativo, supongo que el vestido marca Blumarine azul de lentejuela y repujado quince dedos por encima de la rodilla. Lo tengo entre mis manos. Cumple con esas características.

Me lo pongo y me miro en el espejo. ¡Madre mía! ¡Nunca me he puesto un vestido tan corto! Me preocupo porque sé que a Edward no le gustará demasiado. Respiro y me encojo de hombros. No tengo otro vestido que cumpla con las funciones de "corto y llamativo" así que ésta es mi única alternativa.

Me pongo una pulsera, que a la vez tiene muchas otras de Vionnet, me maquillo poniendo un poco más de sombra azul en mis párpados y delineo mis ojos, un poco de gloss y es todo. Estoy llevando mucho más maquillaje del que suelo llevar cualquier otro día. Mi cabello hoy no está de mi lado, es un completo desastre y eso que aún está mojado. Sé que cuando se seque será lo más horrible del mundo. Decido hacerme un moño algo improvisado con un par de mechones sueltos a cada lado de mi cara. Por último me pongo unos zapatos –muy brillantes- con tacón altísimo de Alejandro Ingelmo. Me miro en el espejo y me gusta. Es más, creo que estoy estupenda. Me doy unas imaginarias palmaditas en la espalda porque lo hice bien.

Por último cojo un clutch plateado que casi nunca uso de Michael Kors y ya estoy lista. Miro el reloj que hay en mi mesita de noche. ¡Ocho y media! ¡Dios! Y eso que presuntamente me había arreglado rápido… o eso me pareció a mí. Respiro varias veces antes de salir a la sala y dejar que Edward me vea. Rezo una oración en silencio, y de pronto me doy cuenta que estoy más nerviosa de lo que debería. ¡Vamos! ¡No es que vaya a tomárselo TAN mal!

Camino hasta el centro de la sala, Edward está recargado en la ventana hablando por teléfono. Está muy metido en sus asuntos, hasta que de pronto desvía la vista de la ventana y sus ojos se clavan en los míos, va bajando la mirada poco a poco por mi cuerpo, examinándome toda. Me sonrojo.

−Sam, te llamo después− dice y cuelga.

Se mete la Blackberry en los vaqueros y camina hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes vuelven a clavarse en los míos.

− ¿Tan corto?− pregunta, y en su voz percibo la angustia. Trago saliva. Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

− ¿No te gusta?− titubeo, y en un acto reflejo tiro de la tela hacia abajo intentando que el vestido sea menos corto.

Él se pasa una mano por el cabello − ¿Que si no me gusta? ¡Cristo, Isabella! En este momento no quiero hacer más que encerrarte en este lugar para que sólo yo pueda verte con esa maravilla puesta.

Suelto el aire. ¡Le gusta! ¡Sí!

Asiente con la cabeza, toma su chamarra negra de piel del sillón y me la pone sobre los hombros.

−No quiero que te resfríes− dice –Anda, vámonos antes de que cambie de idea.

Su voz se vuelve ronca, de pronto yo también quiero que me encierre en este lugar.

OoO

Llegamos a Cielo, el local más VIP y de moda de la temporada en todo Nueva York, ubicado en Little West en la 12th street.

La fachada es roja y negra, hay una fila enorme de gente intentando entrar.

Edward estaciona en la acera de en frente y me abre la puerta. Me toma la mano y atravesamos la calle. Veo de inmediato a Alice y Rosalie caminar hacia nosotros. Alice tiene puesto un vestido negro muy corto y bonito que hace lucir su encanto y delicadeza personal, mientras que Rosalie está lista para ser nombrada la "mujer del año" de GQ* con su vestido rojo y escote tremendo pero sin llegar a ser vulgar.

−¡Hola, Belli!− me abraza Alice −¡Wow! ¡Estás genial! Edward− saluda en un tono más serio. Ruedo los ojos. ¿Acaso nunca se llevarán bien?

−Estás lista para arrasar en la pista− me alaba Rosalie –Hola, Edward.

Edward no ha dejado de tomar mi mano.

−Bien, vamos− dice Alice ante el silencio sin remedio de Edward. Yo asiento.

Hago un intento de irme pero él me sostiene fuerte, pasa las manos por mi cintura y me besa apasionadamente. Me dejo llevar y me derrito en sus brazos. ¡Cuánto lo amo!

−Tengo que… irme− le digo en un susurro. Él pega su frente a la mía.

−Vendré por ti a las doce. Por favor, no tomes demasiado y no bailes con nadie que no sea Alice o Rosalie. ¡Dios, quisiera ponerte un hábito de monja!

Me muerdo el labio –Tranquilo, león− digo con voz suave –Eres al único al que quiero, no dejaré que nadie más se me acerque. Y recuerda, todos pueden ver lo que se les de la gana, tú puedes ver, tocar y jugar− le guiño un ojo.

Él se queda boquiabierto unos segundos, luego parpadea y sonríe –Vas a ser mi perdición, Bella− Me suelta la mano y yo camino, aún con su chamarra puesta en mis hombros, hasta Alice y Rose que están cruzadas de brazos y golpeando el suelo con su pie.

−¡Dios, Belli! ¡Y yo que pensé que no había pareja más melosa y estúpidamente romántica en el mundo que mi Jazz y yo!− grita la pequeña duende.

−Sí− continúa Rose –Parece que no van a verse en un maldito año.

Yo apenas escucho lo que dicen. Veo cómo Edward cruza la calle de nuevo y se monta en el Aston, me hace un gesto de despedida con la mano y yo se lo devuelvo.

−¡Oh por el amor de Dios!− se queja Alice −¡Vámos Bella, o no entraremos nunca!− me jala de la mano y sólo basta con que el cadenero vea a Rosalie para que se haga a un lado y nos haga un gesto con la mano.

−Señora Cullen y compañía, entren por favor.

Rosalie le dedica una sonrisa –Gracias Raoul− pasa a su lado y nosotras con ella.

..

..

..

Cielo esto si que es un local con estilo de pies a cabeza. La pista está llena y las luces y el humo son avasalladores.

Vamos hasta la zona de arriba, que supongo es la VIP y tomamos asiento en unos cómodos sillones con una mesa en el centro. Unos diez segundos después un mesero se acerca. Es alto, rubio y bronceado… se podría decir que acorde con el resto de la decoración.

−¿Qué les ofrezco?− pregunta.

−A mí tráeme un Dratini original, por favor− dice Rose y yo me pongo nerviosa.

¡Mierda! ¡No tengo idea de qué pedir! Creo que hubiera sido mejor buscar en Google qué bebidas pedir antes de haber venido.

−Yo un Sex on the Beach− ordena Alice.

−¿Y usted?− pregunta hacia mí.

Abro la boca para decir algo… ¡mierda! ¿Qué digo, qué digo? Entonces recuerdo una conversación banal que había tenido con Edward hace ya muchísimos días.

−_¿Entonces te encanta el vino?__pregunté._

−_Depende__contestó__–__Para una cena sí, para estar en casa también. Si se trata de salir de fiesta por las noches pido el clásico Tom Collins._

−_¿Qué es eso?__le pregunté en una risa._

−_Es el trago más famoso que existe, es más, hay un vaso de bebida que lleva ese nombre__me besó en la frente__–__Oh, mi Bella. Hay tanto por enseñarte…_

Regreso al presente.

−Un Tom Collins− digo rápido. El mesero asiente y se va.

¡Uf! De la que me he salvado.

Alice y Rose se enfrascan rápidamente en una conversación a la que no se le ve final.

−… pues sí, Rose. Mi Jasper no ha querido irse a Italia. Pero ya ves… sólo nos quedan dos días aquí. Hoy y mañana, luego nos iremos.

Me sumo a su plática.

−¿No quieres irte, verdad Alice?− pregunto con pesar.

Ella niega –No Belli, aunque mi sueño siempre ha sido viajar a las capitales de la moda, como Milán, pero ahora ir a Italia no me causa alguna emoción. Voy a dejar todo… mis estudios en Parson's, a mi familia, a mis amigos… y a esta ciudad maravillosa a la que estoy acostumbrada desde que nací.

−Yo iré a visitarte en cuanto pueda− le dice Rosalie –Además… no te pongas triste, la estancia en Italia de Jasper y tuya no va a ser permanente y lo sabes. Edward ha dicho que en cuanto Cullen Corp. Italia esté de nuevo a flote Jasper y tú regresarán de inmediato, y aunque Edward sea un idiota total− me mira pidiéndome perdón –Siempre cumple lo que dice.

Asiento y trato de dejar a un lado el insulto de Rose –Además Alice, sabes que no es obligatorio que te vayas. Puedes quedarte aquí.

−Ni pensarlo Belli− murmura –No concibo separarme de Jasper. ¡Se irá a Italia! ¡Al otro lado del mundo! Tengo que ir con él.

Sonrío para mí misma. El amor entre Alice y Jasper es casi tan grande como el de Edward y el mío.

−¡Bueno, bueno!− aplaude Rose −¡Vinimos aquí a pasarla bien! Cambio de tema.

Asentimos y en ese momento nuestros cocteles llegan.

El de Alice, que es un Sex on the Beach –no quiero saber por qué el nombre− se ve fresco y llamativo. La bebida es rojo con amarillo y está decorada con una cereza y un pedazo de naranja. La de Rosalie me llama particularmente la atención. Su trago está servido en una copa de Martini, la bebida es azul y tiene un copete de crema batida encima. Se me antoja. Luego el mío, el Tom Collins, el contenido es transparente y con mucho hielo, adornado con un montón de naranja y cereza. Lo tomo y está delicioso, aunque percibo que contiene mucho alcohol.

Pasa el rato, estamos platicando de lo que queremos hacer a futuro. Yo me callo y sólo escucho. No tengo idea de lo que haré a futuro. Cuando era pequeña, me encantaba hacer planes de lo que sería mi vida cuando fuera grande, simplemente ahora hacer eso me da pavor. He aprendido a vivir –o algo así− día a día, sin molestarme en pensar lo que pasará mañana. Y es que es casi obligatorio que viva de este modo. Con un hombre como Edward a mi lado el cambio en constante, no hay nada seguro, más que el amor que nos profesamos a puerta cerrada y a veces frente al mundo.

−Rose ¿cómo dices que se llama tu trago?− pregunto cuando termino con mi Tom Collins.

−Dratini− me contesta −¿Por qué? ¿Quieres uno?

Asiento.

Rose alza la mano y el mesero está ahí de inmediato.

−Tráigame otro Dratini, un tequila margarita y…− hace un gesto con la mano a Alice.

−Un bourbon Manhattan− contesta ella ante la pregunta no hecha de Rose.

El mesero asiente y se va. Luego Alice se levanta y grita:

−¡A bailar, chicas!− pasa frente a nosotras y nos jala de la mano a Rose y a mí. ¡Oh, no! Soy un desastre para bailar.

Pongo un pie en la pista, me bajo la falda del vestido inútilmente y conseguimos las tres hacernos un lugar en la enorme, pero llena pista. Está sonando Pound the Alarm de Nicki Minaj, es buena. Rosalie comienza a mover las caderas con un ritmo excepcional y Alice hace lo mismo, lo único que yo consigo –tanto por mi torpeza al bailar como por mi timidez ante el público− es cambiar mi peso de pie una y otra vez a un ritmo constante. Cuando Nicki Minaj está cantando pidiendo que le sirvan un poco más en su copa Alice me toma las manos y mueve las caderas, invitándome a que yo haga lo mismo. ¡Ya, vale! ¡Lo haré! Imito sus movimientos, ella me sonríe y me suelta. Pronto las tres estamos bailando con ritmo y yo consigo no caerme.

Bailamos una canción más, luego mis pies ya no aguantan y nos vamos de regreso a la mesa a terminar con nuestras bebidas. Justo como lo esperaba el Dratini que he pedido está delicioso… y el color es divertido.

Acabo con mi coctel y Rosalie pide otros tres más. Menciona otro trío de nombres de bebidas que no conozco.

..

..

..

Rosalie está totalmente borracha, y habla como camionero. Yo río ante sus elocuencias y Alice se tapa la cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

−¡No te tapes la cara, Ali!− grita Rose por encima de la música vibrante −¡Todo lo que digo es cierto!

Alice la mira −¡Oh, ya cállate Rose!

−Es verdad− agita su trago −¡Mi Emmet es un tigre en la cama!

Me sonrojo un poco. Rose me mira.

−¿Y qué hay de ti, Bella?− arrastra las palabras.

Frunzo el ceño −¿Sobre qué?

Ella ladea la cabeza −¿Qué tal es Edward en la cama?

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero no puedo. Oh, estoy avergonzada. Encojo los hombros. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Es un total Dios del Sexo? Esa sería la verdad.

−No te importa− le digo y tomo un sorbo de lo que sea que tengo en mi copa.

Rose asiente, sonríe y pronto está hablando de otra cosa.

Bueno, decir que está hablando de otra cosa es mucho. Se ha salido del tema del sexo pero sigue hablando acerca de Emmet, preguntando a Alice de Jasper y a mí de Edward. Por lo menos pregunta cosas que SÍ puedo contestar. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué es lo más bonito que te ha regalado? ¿Cuántos besos se han dado? ¿Cuál ha sido el lugar más extraño en donde han estado? Y así.

El mesero se acerca de nuevo y Rosalie pido una jarra de cerveza. Comienzo a preocuparme por la cuenta, no he traído mucho efectivo y no tengo idea de cuánto cuestan todas las copas que me acabo de tomar. La única tarjeta de crédito que tengo es la de nómina, la que he tenido que sacar −obligatoriamente− para ir al banco y recibir mi sueldo.

Alice trata de sacarme de nuevo a bailar, pero debido a mi estado no estoy segura de si podré mantenerme por mucho tiempo sin caerme en la pista. Sólo Rose y ella se paran a bailar.

La cerveza llega y el mesero nos sirve un poco.

Saco la Blackberry y veo la hora. Once veinte. Decido entonces llamarle a Edward aunque todavía no sean las doce. Quiero irme a casa y estoy muy cansada como para esperar a que sea media noche.

−Isabella− me contesta al primer tono y noto el alivio en su voz.

−Hola− digo y suelto una risita.

−¿Estás borracha?− pregunta entre divertido y enojado. Me estremezco ante el sólo pensamiento de que posiblemente al llegar a casa querrá castigarme por pasarme de tragos.

−Un poco, tal vez− contesto −¿Puedes venir por mí? Estoy cansada.

−En quince minutos estoy ahí− me dice y cuelga.

Rosalie llega y le da un sorbo a su copa.

−¿Qué?− pregunta mirándome −¿Le has llamado a papi Edward para reportarte?

¡Agh! ¿Por qué carajo no entiende que no debe meterse en mi vida con Edward? Un enfermo pensamiento susurrado por la parte oscura de mi me viene a la cabeza _A Rosalie le gusta Edward y por eso su constantes reclamos y frases mordaces._ Agito la cabeza. No. Eso no. Me estoy volviendo completamente paranoica.

No le contesto nada a Rose y desvío la vista hacia Alice, que está bailando sola y desinhibida.

Momentos después las dos llegan y Alice se sirve y toma cerveza como si fuera agua.

−Pide otra jarra, Rose− dice ella.

Como el mesero no se ve por ningún lado acompaño a Rosalie a la barra para pedir otra jarra de cerveza. La verdad creo que ya me pasé un poco con el trago. Estoy un poco mareada no quiero que se acentúe más.

−Dame un vaso con agua helada, por favor− pido al barman.

Tomo con avidez el líquido frío y refrescante y me siento mejor. Rosalie me mira de nuevo.

−Y bien, ¿vas a contestarme por fin?− inquiere.

−¿Sobre qué?

−No te hagas la tonta− dice −¿Qué tal es Edward en la cama?

Me ruborizo mucho más que antes, ya que el alcohol que había en mi sistema y que me hacía un poco menos desinhibida ha desaparecido notablemente gracias al agua helada. Bajo la vista y encojo los hombros de nuevo. Si le digo a verdad… _tal vez hasta sienta envidia_, pienso mordaz.

−Regular− grito para que pueda escucharme, y eso la da más fuerza a mis palabras.

Ella enarca una ceja y apunta con el dedo índice a mis espaldas. Un escalofrío me recorre. Me giro y ahí está Edward, mirándome divertido viéndose delicioso en jeans oscuros de mezclilla, camisa banca y americana negra de cuello alto.

−Hola− saludo, pero mi voz sólo consigue ser un susurro. Carajo. ¿Acaso me habrá escuchado?

Toma mi mano y se la lleva a los labios, me besa un nudillo. Alza la vista con ojos oscuros.

−Así que regular…− dice vacilante.

Oops. Creo que me ha escuchado.

−Em…sí… es decir no…es que…− balbuceo como retrasada.

Edward alza su vista –Buenas noches Rosalie, Alice− saluda.

Me giro, ¿Qué hace Alice también aquí?

−Tardaron mucho así que decidí venir a ver si todo estaba bien− me responde ella ante mi respuesta no hecha.

Asiento, diciéndole que entiendo sin palabras.

−Ven− me dice Edward jalándome de la mano –Vamos a bailar.

¿QUÉ? Oh Dios, ¿voy a bailar al lado del hombre "todo lo hago perfecto"? Agito la cabeza negativamente.

−No Edward. No sé bailar.

−Oh, claro que sí sabes− me sonríe.

Dejamos a Alice y a Rosalie atrás y luego llegamos a lugar en el que todos están bailando.

Entonces comienza la canción de Rihanna y Calvin Harris "We found love"

Edward me toma la cintura, él comienza a moverse estupendamente bien como siempre y yo trato de seguirlo. La canción es muy buena y el tono también, además de la letra. Me acerco a Edward y canto en su oído. _Is the way I'm feeling. __I just can't deny.__But I've got to let it go._

Él me sonríe tiernamente. El coro de la canción es bastante apto para los dos. Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza. Él me hizo sentir viva de nuevo cuando yo pensé que jamás mi vida sería igual tras de la muerte de James… mí querido James… y yo, yo reviví a su corazón cuando él pensaba que era un monstruo.

Aunque la canción es electrónica y amerita agitar las caderas y alzar las manos al aire, Edward y yo estamos abrazados bailando en nuestra burbuja personal. La canción termina. Edward me arrastra fuera de las luces fluorescentes del lugar para bailar.

−Vámonos− me dice al oído, con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

Llegamos de nuevo a la barra, donde siguen Alice y Rose. Me suelto de él y abrazo a Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

−Hasta mañana Alice− susurro con una sonrisa. Ella me sonríe igual.

Luego es el turno de despedirme de Rose.

−Adiós, chica Playboy− digo graciosa –La he pasado genial chicas, gracias− agradezco a ambas, ellas me contestan con una sonrisa.

−Gracias por venir Belli. Esto no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti.

−Si Bella, vuelvo a decírtelo. Estás genial con ese vestido.

Edward me toma la mano de nuevo.

−¿En qué van a irse chicas? Si quieren Edward puede llevarlas− ofrezco, Alice hace un gesto vago con la mano.

−No, está bien. Yo llevaré a Rose a casa.

−Pero ¿estás en buen estado para conducir?− pregunto preocupada. No quiero que les pase nada.

−Ya he llamado a Jasper y Emmet− interrumpe la fuerte voz de Edward. Todas nos giramos a verlo –Dicen que estarán aquí en…− mira su reloj –menos de cinco minutos.

Rosalie está que echa humo, al igual que Alice. Es evidente que no les ha agradado el gesto que Edward ha tenido, aunque no comprendo por qué; es lo mejor que Emmet y Jasper vengan por ellas.

−Gracias como siempre, Edward. Tu sí que sabes qué hacer− dice Rose con sarcasmo.

Edward no hace caso.

−Bien, nos vamos. Alice, te veo mañana en la oficina.

−Edward− le llamo –Tengo que ir a la mesa por tu chamarra− Asiente y me suelta la mano.

Regreso de inmediato y él me ayuda a ponerme de nuevo la chaqueta encima.

Me despido de la mano con las chicas. Él da media vuelta así como yo y caminamos hasta la salida.

Ya en el auto, Edward arranca y se pone de inmediato en el tráfico.

−¿Por qué has llamado a tus hermanos para que vengan por ellas?− pregunto con indiferencia.

−¿Tiene algo de malo?− responde.

−No, es sólo que sé que ni Alice ni Rose te caen bien. No lo hiciste porque te preocuparas por ellas− no es una pregunta −¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

Edward cambia de velocidad –Es posible que tengas un punto a tu favor. Tus amigas no me caen bien, ni siquiera Rose por ser mi cuñada. En realidad, si llamé a Jasper y a Emmet es porque son mis hermanos y me preocupo por ellos. Ambos están enamorados de ellas respectivamente, y sé que si algo les pasa a tus amigas ellos la pasarían muy mal.

−Ya− contesto.

−¿La has pasado bien?− me cambia el tema.

−Sí, muy bien− Logro ocultar una sonrisa porque sé que eso no es lo que quiere preguntarme en realidad.

−Que bien− contesta.

Bufo –Edward, no he bailado con nadie ni ningún tipo se me ha acercado si eso es lo que quieres saber− le tranquilizo.

Sonríe torcidamente –Es increíble que me conozcas tan bien.

Asiento, esa es la única conversación que logramos en el auto.

Él me lleva mi departamento, y eso me sorprende, aunque no tengo muy claro por qué.

Abro la puerta y le invito a entrar, él se muestra algo reticente.

−¿Qué pasa?− le pregunto.

−¿Estás segura que quieres que entre?− susurra –Mañana es día de trabajo y tienes que descansar, y la verdad llevo duro todo el maldito día por culpa de ese vestido− sus palabras me llegan a lo más profundo de mi ser. Como en las caricaturas, un foco se prende en mi cabeza.

−Tomé demasiado− murmuro –Demasiado.

Él enfoca su mirada, frunce el ceño como no entendiendo lo que quiero decir. Estiro mi brazo y pongo una mano sobre su pecho.

−Soy tu sumisa− digo –Y me has dicho que no tomara demasiado− encojo los hombros y lo miro a través de mis pestañas –Le he desobedecido, señor. Merezco un castigo.

En un movimiento fluido Edward retira bruscamente mi mano sobre su pecho con su brazo, me toma la muñeca y me la pone detrás de mi espalda, pegándome a él. Cierra la puerta con su pié y con la mano que no está sujetando mi muñeca agarra mi cabello en su puño y tira de mi cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos se clavan en los míos y luego me besa con su lengua dentro de mi boca acariciándome y excitándome. Me rindo a su beso. Llevo todo el día esperando esto.

−¿Quieres que te castigue?− pregunta con la respiración agitada.

−Mmm…sí− contesto con los ojos aún cerrados.

−Oh, Bella− suelta un quejido.

Me suelta la mano y me agarra la cintura con ambas manos haciéndome chocar contra la pared justo al lado de la ventana que brinda una maravillosa vista de New York. Inclusive con los zapatos de tacón altísimo que tengo puestos a penas puedo, aún estirándome, alcanzarle la boca.

Su mano se posa en mi trasero, empuja hacia él y entonces siento su erección en mi vientre.

−No sabes cómo me pones con éste vestido− musita, baja su boca a mi cuello y me besa. Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos. Él se separa de mí, con ojos oscuros –Me has desobedecido− recuerda. Luego me voltea, de modo que mi trasero está hacia él y mi mejilla contra la pared. Oigo el conocido sonido de su cierre bajar. Me humedezco increíblemente ante la anticipación, cierro los ojos con fuerza y me muerdo el labio, esperando su siguiente movimiento… pero nada. Luego de siete segundos se absoluto silencio, decido voltearme a ver. Cuál es mi sorpresa al ver que Edward ya no está detrás de mí, sino que ahora está sentado en el sillón con una mano sobre su entrepierna y mirándome fijamente. ¿Pero qué carajo?

Él sonríe malvadamente ante mi expresión de estupefacción.

−No voy a azotarte, Isabella− su voz susurra y es suave como el terciopelo, pero a la vez de misterio. Las luces del departamento están apagadas y la única fuente de luz es la que entra por la ventana –Simplemente no voy a hacerte el amor esta noche, ese es tu castigo− continúa.

El aire se me escapa. ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡Prefiero que me azote!

−Edward no me hagas esto− imploro.

Se lleva un dedo a su labio inferior y lo acaricia –Tú querías que te castigara.

−Pero…

−¡Silencio!− grita. No puedo evitar dar un salto en mi lugar −Baila para mí− ordena –Si bailas lo suficientemente bien tal vez sea un poco benevolente.

Mierda. ¿Que baile para él? De pronto deseo no haber pedido nunca que me castigara. Retuerzo mis dedos, paso saliva, me dirijo hasta mi pequeño aparato de sonido. No puedo bailar sin música. Mi corazón me atrona los oídos. _Vamos Isabella… ya lo has hecho antes_me digo a mí misma, aunque no sé porqué me siento especialmente nerviosa ahora. Le doy play al disco de Lana del Rey que Adam me ha grabado. La canción de Go-go Dancer comienza los primeros acordes. Cierro los ojos dos segundos. Fuera miedo, fuera nervios, todo. Me giro y llego hasta donde está Edward, pisando fuerte en mis tacones altos. Lana empieza a cantar.

_Lo dejo caer como si hiciera calor, en el tubo, en el tubo_

Me suelto el cabello y lo agito, me hago un poco para atrás y me agacho deslizando una de mis manos por mi pierna izquierda.

_Brillando en el club, neón dorado, neón dorado_

Me giro, moviendo mi culo una y otra vez.

_Me llaman explosiva, y el alcohol es un elemento_

_Lo dejo caer como si hiciera calor, bebé relámpago, bebé relámpago_

Sigo bailando, imaginando que soy la mejor bailarina del mundo y la más sexy. Me excito de sobre manera cuando admiro cómo Edward entreabre los labios para respirar. ¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy logrando!

_Soy tu bailarina. Respuesta de medianoche._

_Máquina tragamonedas, ¡cariño!_

_¡Reina de la noche!_

Me acerco a él y le quito la americana, lanzándola a algún lugar. Me paso un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y bajo hacia el suelo, contoneándome.

_Las Vegas, bebé._

_Si me pagas… haré lo que quieras._

_Lo que quieras._

La canción es sensual. Tiene un ritmo perfecto para hacer un baile y excitar al Adonis que está frente a mí. Continúo bailando a mi ritmo. La canción va por la mitad. Me subo la falda con las manos, acariciando la piel a su paso como haría Edward y me acerco de nuevo a él, en un ataque de valentía hago lo que dice la canción. Paso mis dedos por el cabello de Edward y acerco su cara a mi sexo. Él inhala.

_Empujando mí… ¡ah! En tu rostro, en tu rostro._

Le tomo ambas manos y las pongo sobre mi cintura.

_Mantén las puntas de tus dedos en mi cintura, en mi cintura_

El coro comienza de nuevo. Yo canto en su oído, porque sé que eso le gusta. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y me muevo, restregándome y notando como su miembro crece debajo de mí, sus ojos se oscurecen, su corazón palpita rápido y sus manos se ciñen a mi cuerpo. Me levanto y me bajo el cierre del vestido, lo deslizo por mi cuerpo hasta que queda en el suelo y lo pateo con mi pie. Estoy desnuda, a excepción de las bragas negras y los tacones.

Me siento sobre él de nuevo y me hago para atrás, hasta que mi espalda toca el suelo completamente. Pongo mi tacón sobre su pecho y presiono fuerte.

_Tengo puestas mis botas blancas con el diseño de plata._

_Sé que ellas te excitan, sé que te ponen salvaje._

Abro las piernas y envuelvo a Edward con ellas, atrayéndolo conmigo hacia el suelo. No hace falta que haga demasiada fuerza, porque él se abalanza al tiempo sobre mí y me agarra las muñecas, poniéndome mis brazos sobre la cabeza. El coro está sonando. Yo no dejo que él me distraiga.

−_Las Vegas, bebé_le canto –_Si me pagas..._con la ayuda de mis piernas lo empujo hacia mí, sus caderas se encuentran con las mías. Él gime –_Haré lo que quieras, lo que quieras_ y con eso la canción acaba.

−Isabella− murmura entre dientes para luego besarme y con manos apresuradas me baja las bragas.

−Creí que no ibas a hacerme el amor hoy− ataco.

Él me mira –No iba a hacerlo… pero me es imposible mantenerme alejado de tu cuerpo− confiesa.

Me humedezco más de lo que ya estoy. ¿Se necesita algún otro afrodisiaco además de tener al hombre más guapo del mundo diciéndote que no puede mantenerse alejado de ti?

Él libera su miembro y sin más ni más me penetra.

−¡Ah!− reclamo.

Empieza un ritmo rápido que nos acerca a una velocidad sorprendente al orgasmo. Me besa como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo lo atraigo hacia mí jalándolo por su camisa de algodón y gimiendo en su oído.

−Edward− jadeo en su boca cuando la exquisita sensación previa al clímax me invade.

−Córrete, Isabella. Ahora− ordena.

Edward me arrastra con él a una espiral de placer inimaginable, él continúa moviéndose dentro de mí y me hace llegar de nuevo, mientras se corre en mi interior.

Estamos en el suelo, sudorosos y satisfechos. Edward me besa tiernamente y sale de mí, luego me alza en brazos y me deposita en la cama, me quita los zapatos y me cubre con las sábanas; me sonríe tierno y me da un suave beso en la comisura de la boca y luego antes de que me dé cuenta está caminando hacia la puerta. Se da la vuelta y me mira.

−Duerme mi Bella, te amo− su voz es suave y murmura.

Sin saber porqué se me resbala una lágrima por la mejilla, pero consigo que Edward no lo note.

−Creo que no lo haces lo suficiente− digo antes de que me dé tiempo de pensarlo.

Frunce el ceño –Claro que sí− responde −¿Por qué piensas que no?

Me siento en la cama y me cubro el pecho con la sábana, estoy enojada.

−Porque nunca te quedas− contesto mientras otra lágrima se me escapa. Mierda. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Edward corre hacia mí y se tumba a mi lado en la cama.

−Pero si siempre me quedo− murmura.

−No es cierto. Cuando te quedas aquí conmigo sólo duermes, y cuando yo despierto tú te has ido− el dolor me atraviesa –Eso me hace sentir triste.

Me sonríe de lado y me acaricia la mejilla –Porque tengo que ir a mi apartamento a cambiarme.

−Pero… ¿acaso no puedes esperar a que despierte para que te despidas de mí?

−Si por fin te decidieras a vivir conmigo no te sentirías sola por las mañanas.

Increíblemente ahora la idea no me suena tan descabellada. Sin embargo aceptar irme a vivir con Edward sería como una especie de retroceso; lo que yo quiero es que él y yo aprendamos a no ser tan dependientes el uno del otro.

−Tengo que pensarlo aún− digo.

−Pero ¿qué es lo que tienes que pensar?

−Muchas cosas Edward. Muchas cosas− contesto.

Él se rinde, a sabiendas de que no voy a soltarle ni una palabra más al respecto.

−Supongo que puedo esperar− me dice –Voy a quedarme contigo hoy y prometo no irme sin que antes despiertes.

−Eso está bien. Gracias− respondo con cariño –Estoy nerviosa− confieso al cabo de un momento.

−¿Por qué?

−Mañana es el evento.

−Todo lo has preparado de maravilla. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Bufo –Mañana va a ser un día de locos.

−Para todos nena. Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar muy bien.

OoO

Como había predicho, el viernes está siendo un día de locos.

Me he despertado y como Edward me había prometido, se despidió de mí antes de irse.

Ahora estoy en el trabajo, Alice me ha llamado a mí y a Rose al taller para que nos probemos los vestidos que ella nos ha comprado para la ocasión. Pongo los ojos en blanco mentalmente porque sé que allá en el taller está Rachel. La adorable Rachel.

Es la hora de la comida y casi no hay nadie por la empresa, todo mundo está atento al gran evento de esta noche. Edward ha ido a una comida con unos empresarios, así que estoy sola.

Hago el conocido camino hasta el lugar de trabajo de Alice, Rosalie ya está ahí y me alegro de ver que la rubia Rachel no está por ningún lado.

−Bien chicas− dice Alice terriblemente emocionada con las manos juntas sobre su pecho –He comprado unos vestidos que estoy segura les irán muy bien…

OoO

Superado el trauma que me ha causado ver el vestido que usaré esta noche y comer un croissant regreso a mi escritorio. Oh Dios. El vestido que Alice me ha comprado es sorprendentemente hermoso, pero sin duda nunca he usado cosa parecida. Respiro repetidamente. Si sigo así no llegaré viva a la noche.

Tengo cosas qué hacer, ya he puesto un anuncio en el periódico y en internet para buscar una nueva asistente personal para Edward. He recibido diez llamadas, ocho de ellas han confirmado venir para el viernes. No le he comentado nada a Edward al respecto y sé que está mal, sin duda se lo diré cuando todo esto acabe.

A las cinco de la tarde voy al New York Palace a revisar que este listo: sonido, luces, pasarela, adornos, bocadillos, cena, sillas, mesas, decoración, centros de mesa, etc., etc., etc..

Edward me llama a la Blackberry a eso de las seis de la tarde para decirme que pasará a recogerme a la empresa dentro de media hora. Gracias al cielo consigo un transporte que me lleva de regreso a Cullen Corp.

Voy al taller, Alice está de lo más apurada con −la ahora presente− Rachel. Está probándole los vestidos por última vez a ella y a todas las diez modelos restantes.

−¿Qué hay Belli?− saluda –Mira, ahí está tu vestido− señala una funda de traje –Y ahí están tus zapatos y la joyería que vas a ponerte hoy. Tómalos y corre a casa a arreglarte.

−¿Y tú?− pregunto preocupada −¿A qué hora vas a vestirte?

−En quince minutos me voy Belli, Jazz viene por mí y ellas− señala a las modelos –Ya están listas.

Le sonrío por última vez y tomo las cosas. Mi Blackberry vibra con un mensaje.

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Para: Isabella Swan**

**Fecha: 17 de Diciembre de 2012 Hora: 6:35 p.m.**

**¿En dónde estás? Estoy aquí afuera esperándote.**

**No tardes.**

**Edward Cullen. Presidente y accionista de Cullen Corp.**

−¡Uy!− exclamo –Edward llegó por mí. Te veo en el evento Alice.

No puedo evitar ver la cara de rabia profunda de Rachel Collins.

_¡Que se joda!_ Grita la Madrastra.

Salgo a toda prisa y ahí está Edward, esperándome con la puerta del Aston abierta.

Pongo mis cosas en la parte de atrás del auto, le doy un beso a Edward y luego ambos nos vamos al apartamento de él. Viéndote

OoO

−Así que… ¿para qué querías verme?− le pregunta Tanya Denali a Jacob.

El chico moreno sonríe y mueve un poco su coñac –Tengo entre mis manos algo que tú quieres.

Ella alza una ceja −¿A sí? ¿Qué?

−A Edward Cullen− contesta cortante Jacob –Tengo a Edward Cullen en mis manos.

Tanya se inclina sobre sus brazos –Te escucho− dice.

−El asunto es este− sentencia el chico moreno –Tú quieres a Edward Cullen, yo quiero su dinero… y a la chica.

Ella ríe −¿A la mojigata de Isabella Swan? Debes estar loco…

−¿Me apoyarás o no?

−Está bien− contesta ella −¿Qué debo hacer?

−Algo simple− contesta –Usarás tus encantos para alejar a Cullen de Bella Swan, ahí entro yo…

OoO

Me estoy arreglando. He terminado de maquillarme y de peinarme, me he dejado el pelo suelto y lo he sujetado con un par de horquillas de un solo lado, de modo que el resto de mi pelo descansa sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Saco el vestido de su funda. ¡Madre mía! La etiqueta aún está puesta. ¡¿Tres mil dólares?! ¡Santo Cielo! Me cuelo el vestido y para mi sorpresa, me queda perfecto. Estoy bonita y elegante. El protagonista de la noche es una pieza de Jovani, que en palabras de Alice, es la marca preferida de vestido en todas las alfombras rojas. La obra de arte que tengo puesta encima es de color dorado. Tiene incrustaciones de lentejuela que cubren la parte del pecho y de la cintura hasta medio muslo, mi espalda está totalmente descubierta a excepción por una tira más o menos ancha, el resto del vestido es de tul en tono neutral y que cae hermosamente en una cola de pez. A juego, me pongo unos zapatos del mismo tono del vestido de Gina, los tacones son altísimos.

La joyería que Alice me ha escogido son piezas de Lara Bohinc, tanto el brazalete como los aretes son un juego de círculos y tiras, ambos de platino. Para finalizar, un clutch en tono rosa pálido de Alexander McQueen. Vuelvo m vista hacia el cristal, wow, parezco una princesa de cuento.

Edward aparece en la puerta, se ve guapísimo con su traje de Armani negro, camisa blanca y pajarita. Su cabello cobrizo sexy está un poco −sólo un poco− más ordenado que de costumbre.

−Hola− saluda abrazándome por la cintura y acariciando sugerentemente mi espalda desnuda –Te ves preciosa, Isabella. Claro que tú con lo que sea estás espectacular.

−Mentiroso− le reprendo –Pero está bien, te creeré. Vámonos, que se nos hace tarde.

Me toma la mano y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

Cuando estamos en el auto Edward me sonríe de nuevo y nos mete en el tráfico.

Juego con mi bolso. Hay una pregunta en especial que me pone nerviosa sobre esta noche.

−Edward…− susurro para atraer su atención, pero pronto me arrepiento.

−¿Qué pasa?

−No, nada− hago un gesto vago con la mano para quitarle atención.

−Dime− exige.

Abro la boca y respiro −¿Qué pasará si Rachel hace algo… arruina la inauguración?

−Ella no va a hacer eso− su voz se vuelve grave y peligrosa –Puedo jurarlo.

−Estas muy seguro− acepto −¿Acaso hablaste con ella?

−No− dice cortante.

−Entonces ¿de qué hablaban mientras estabas con ella?

−Bella, no revivas esa discusión. Ya te dije que entre Rachel y yo no pasó absolutamente nada.

−Nunca me dijiste en realidad lo que pasó cuando ella apareció en tu apartamento− le recuerdo con recelo.

Edward gira hacia la derecha y estamos en la 10th Avenue.

−Platicamos, Isabella. Eso hicimos. Ella estaba paranoica y yo la tranquilicé.

−He probado cuáles son tus dones tranquilizantes, Edward. Créeme.

−Bella, no quiero discutir contigo ahora. ¿Ok?

Suspiro –Está bien. Perdona. Es sólo que me preocupa que Rachel vaya a hacer algo...

Él pone su mano en mi pierna y aprieta gentilmente –Ella va a estar bien. Esto lo has preparado tú y estará perfecto.

Asiento con una débil, pero honesta sonrisa.

Estamos por llegar. A lo lejos puedo ver claramente el enorme edificio del The New York Palace. Hay mucha gente llegando.

−Habrá fotógrafos, muchos flashes y ruido, así que ve preparándote.

−¿Fotógrafos?− repito con un hilo de voz.

−Bella− ríe –Es una inauguración hecha por Cullen Corp. obviamente va a haber fotógrafos.

−Sí, entiendo.

Edward estaciona justo en la acera a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada. El ballet parking está que no se la cree con el coche que va a manejar. Edward le entrega las llaves, me ofrece su brazo y yo lo tomo.

−Prepárate− me dice una vez más.

En la entrada han puesto una alfombra roja, y no puedo evitar sentir que estoy en los Oscar. En efecto, hay cientos de fotógrafos peleándose por una foto de cada persona que llega. Cuando Edward y yo aparecemos de inmediato las cámaras nos disparan flashes. Los fotógrafos y reporteros gritan "Señor Cullen" para atraer la atención, pero Edward sólo se detiene para dejarse tomar unas cuantas fotos y yo con él.

"¿Quién es la señorita?" preguntan todos ellos "¿Es su novia señor Cullen?"

Me sonrojo violentamente y miro a Edward, el me atrae hacia él y me pega a su cuerpo, de modo que me abraza posesivamente por la cintura.

Por fin llegamos al salón de eventos, una vez más Edward y yo nos volvemos el foco de atención. Todo está listo y luce justo como lo había planeado.

En la mesa central se encuentra la familia Cullen, Edward y yo caminamos hasta ellos y saludamos. Me preocupo cuando veo que en la mesa faltan Alice y Jasper. Oh no. Alice es una pieza fundamental y primaria en todo esto. ¡No puede llegar tarde!

−Bella, todo esto te ha quedado de maravilla− me alaga Esme.

−Has hecho un gran trabajo− continúa Carlisle –Vamos, siéntense por favor.

Edward aparta una silla para mí, tomo asiento y él hace lo mismo a mi lado. Rosalie está platicando de algo con Emmet y están muy enfrascados en la conversación, tanto, que no se han dado cuenta que hemos llegado.

Tamborileo mis dedos sobre la mesa porque no veo a Alice por ningún lado. Maldita sea. Una parte de mí teme que Rachel le haya hecho algo.

Edward toma mi mano y la aprieta.

−Tranquila− susurra –Ellos llegarán.

Cuando el reloj marca las nueve en punto me levanto, es hora de servir la cena y, como soy la que ha preparado todo esto pues tengo que subirme al escenario y hablar. Estoy temblando, pero me controlo pronto, sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano y debido a la carrera que estoy estudiando, sé que ésta no será la primera ni última vez que tenga que hablar ante el público.

−Impresiónalos− me dice Edward al oído.

Me aliso un poco el vestido y me enderezo, aparentando seguridad que no tengo. Me subo al escenario y me coloco en el pódium, carraspeo en el micrófono y pronto todas las miradas de los invitados sentados en las mesas están sobre mí.

Respiro varias veces y miro hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Todos me sonríen, y Rosalie me saluda con la mano. Le devuelvo el gesto discretamente. Desvío mi vista hacia la entrada y ahí está mi amiga con un vestido violeta largo y hermoso, llegando del brazo de Jasper. Alice se apresura a tomar asiento en la mesa, me dedica una mirada de disculpa.

−Damas y caballeros− comienzo con voz sorprendentemente segura y firme –Sean todos bienvenidos a la presentación en primicia del perfume: _"Angel"_ de la marca de Christian Dior. El evento ha sido dejado en manos de Cullen Corp. una de las mejores cinco empresas de publicidad a nivel mundial, con sede en la ciudad de Nueva York. A continuación se servirá la cena que espero sea de su agrado. Frente a ustedes se encuentra una tarjeta con la guía del menú que se servirá. Una vez más, agradecemos su presencia− y con eso mi discurso acaba e ignoro si lo he hecho bien o mal. Decido no reparar en el asunto.

Regreso a mi asiento y por fin respiro.

−Te ves espectacular, Bella− me dice Rosalie –Alice ha sabido escoger muy bien.

En efecto. Alice sí que ha sabido escoger. Rosalie lleva un vestido de Gucci con flores rojas cubriendo el pecho y la falda del vestido de tela en color negro que deja ver sus hermosas piernas, tiene el rubio cabello recogido en un prolijo moño con algunos mechones sueltos al los lados de su rostro, acompañándolo todo con unos tacones con adorno de metal dorado de Giuseppe Zanotti, la misma Alice lleva un vestido en color violeta con tela de organza y pecho strapless de Versace a juego con unos tacones del mismo tono de Jimmy Choo.

Los meseros comienzan a desplazarse entre las mesas sirviendo el vino y dando los platillos. La cena será de ocho platos y no de diez.

Para mi suerte, Alice está sentada justo a mi lado.

−¿El desfile está listo?− pregunto.

−Si Belli, todo está preparado. Cuando termine el sexto plato de la cena todos pasaran a tomar asiento a la pasarela.

Asiento −¿Y qué hay de Rachel?− digo en voz más baja procurando que Edward ni nadie me escuche.

Alice se pone nerviosa y yo palidezco temiendo lo peor.

−Alice ¿Qué pasa?

−Belli… ella, bueno, no quiero decir que algo vaya a salir mal pero…

−Ya habla por fin, Alice− imploro.

−No sé Belli, me pone nerviosa. Hoy a estado especialmente rara− se encoge de hombros –Pero tal vez sólo sean cosas mías− sonríe, pero la alegría no le llega a los ojos. Luego de unos segundos ella bufa –No quiero que ella vaya a arruinar esto Bella− y sé que está hablando con total seriedad, lo distingo porque no me está llamando "Belli" como lo hace siempre –He puesto toda mi creatividad, todo lo que he aprendido en Parson's y todo mi empeño en esta campaña, no quiero que nada ni nadie lo arruine.

Aprieto los puños y me invade una valentía y determinación que sólo pueden venir de la Madrastra –No te preocupes Alice, esa rubia loca no va a arruinar NUESTRO evento− tomo algo de vino blanco y luego me levanto de mi asiento, todos los hombres lo hacen también como gesto de caballerosidad.

−¿A dónde vas?− pregunta Edward sujetándome por la mano −¿Va todo bien?

−Sí− contesto –Sólo necesito un momento, tengo que arreglar algo en la cocina− miento.

−¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

−No, no. Está bien. Es algo mínimo. Volveré en seguida.

A paso moderado pero firme avanzo hacia los camerinos, en donde están las modelos tomando un receso antes del desfile.

Natalie, una de las modelos y la única que en realidad me cae bien se acerca a mí y me sonríe.

−Hola, Bella. ¿Buscas algo?

−Sí, la verdad sí. ¿Sabes dónde está Rachel Collins?

A penas pregunto por ella, el rostro de la bella Natalie se torna en angustia. Ella me toma por el brazo suavemente y me arrastra hasta un rincón.

−Bella, creo que ella está... en muy mal estado.

La miro −¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

−Creo que la vi en uno de los pasillos tomando alcohol− con los dedos me hace un gesto simulando tomar.

Me quedo boquiabierta y pongo los brazos en jarras. ¡¿Pero cómo se atreve Rachel Collins a estar ingiriendo alcohol?!

−Además− prosigue Natalie –Ha estado muy rara todo el día.

Doble mierda. No sé lo que voy a ser capaz de hacerle a Rachel Collins, alias la "rubia loca", si se atreve a arruinar MI evento.

−Gracias, Natalie− sonrío.

Ella me hace un gesto con la cabeza y se aleja.

Salgo de los camerinos. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo decirle nada a Alice. Ella se pondrá más nerviosa de lo que ya está y no puedo permitirlo. Decido que por el momento no haré nada. Ya veré en qué estado se encuentra Rachel momentos antes de que salga a desfilar.

Vuelvo a la mesa y continúo con la cena. A excepción del tal vez peligroso estado de Rachel la presentación del perfume va muy bien. La cena se está sirviendo a tiempo y las copas de los invitados no están en ningún momento vacías.

Edward toma mi mano mientras que está platicando de negocios con Emmet y Jasper. Carlisle está entretenido charlando con Rosalie y Esme. Ni Alice ni yo estamos de humor para platicar.

−¿Qué pasó?− me habla Alice cuando nadie se da cuenta.

−¿Sobre qué?− finjo no entender.

Ella ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos –Vamos Belli, sé que no fuiste a la cocina. ¿Qué pasó con Rachel?

Sopeso por un momento la idea de comentarle lo que Natalie me ha dicho acerca de la rubia loca, pero desisto.

−Oh, nada. Ella está bien, dentro de lo que cabe− comento mordaz y ella suelta una risita.

Cuando vamos por el tercer plato de la cena Alice se disculpa y se levanta; es hora de que vaya a los camerinos y comience a vestir a las modelos. Rezo una pequeña oración para mis adentros.

Hay una música suave de fondo que no logra tranquilizarme.

Apenas y pruebo mi plato, mi estómago está cerrado y siento unas mariposas de angustia revolotear por mi vientre.

−Bella ¿qué pasa?− pregunta Edward.

−Nada− miento –Tengo los nervios habituales, ya sabes.

Sé que no me cree, pero por suerte no continúa interrogándome.

No pasan quince minutos cuando una apresurada Alice llega aterrizando a mi lugar. Está agitada y la gracia y simpatía que la caracterizan no existe en este momento en su persona.

−Bella, oh Bella− dice en un gimoteo. Creo que está a punto de llorar –Tienes que venir a ayudarme− sus manos están sobre mi hombro, ella está temblando.

−Alice ¿qué pasó?

−Rachel se ha puesto como loca− dice Alice –Dice que no va a salir a desfilar si Edward no va en este instante a verla.

Aprieto los dientes. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Si dejo que los celos y el orgullo me dominen y me niego a decirle a Edward lo que está pasando es muy posible que Rachel haga una escena peor de la que ya está haciendo ahora.

−Regresa al camerino Alice− murmuro –Sigue vistiendo a las modelos, yo solucionaré esto.

Ella asiente y se va con el mismo paso apresurado con el que ha llegado. Respiro un par de veces. Tengo que hacerlo. Me pongo de pie de nuevo y toco el hombro de él.

−Edward− le llamo –Necesito que vengas conmigo, surgió un altercado.

Él me mira y no se inmuta en lo absoluto. Se levanta con gracilidad y sonríe a todos los de la mesa.

−Disculpen un segundo.

Luego me ofrece su brazo y yo lo tomo a regañadientes.

−¿Qué pasa?− pregunta con voz calmada mientras atravesamos el gran salón y nos dirigimos a los camerinos.

Entonces no puedo contener un segundo más mi enfado.

−Ocurre justo lo que te dije que iba a pasar− le respondo cortante –Esa loca de Rachel Collins está montando todo un numerito en los camerinos amenazando a todos de que si tú no vas a verla entonces ella no sale a desfilar.

Edward se detiene en seco.

−¿Qué?− se escucha incrédulo.

−Lo que oyes. Rachel quiere verte, de lo contrario no sale a desfilar y todo esto− extiendo los brazos y le señalo todo el rededor –Se irá por la borda.

Edward aprieta los puños y una vena se resalta en su cuello. ¡Uf! Está enojado.

Se da a vuelta y camina por el pasillo que dirige a los camerinos. Le sigo detrás a una distancia prudente.

−¡¿En dónde está Rachel Collins?!− Su voz suena como un estruendo y todos los que allí estamos, incluyendo el maquillador, dan un salto.

Alice se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros.

−Alice, ¿dónde está Rachel?− pregunta más calmado.

Alice señala un rincón y la vista de todos se dirige hacia allí. Rachel Collins está cruzada de brazos recargada contra la pared, en jeans de mezclilla y blusa blanca. Es la única que no está ni vestida ni maquillada, pero la muy zorra se ve mil veces mejor que yo, aún en mi vestido de tres mil dólares y joyería de plata.

−¡Todos!− grita Edward una vez más −¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Excepto tú, Rachel!

Todas las modelos comienzan a salir y todo el personal también. Yo me quedo pasmada en mi lugar. No. Obvio que no voy a dejar a ese par juntos.

Edward se acerca a la puerta y me coge por el brazo.

−Sal por favor, Bella− pide.

−No− contesto rápidamente –No voy a irme.

−Por favor− dice Edward –No pienso dejar que este evento se me vaya de las manos.

Bajo la vista y me quedo un par de minutos ahí.

−Confío en ti, Edward− hablo al fin –No me defraudes.

Miro de reojo a Rachel, que sigue en la misma posición, sólo que ahora tiene una sonrisa triunfante en su cara. ¡Agh! ¡Como me gustaría quitársela de un puñetazo!

Salgo del camerino y Edward cierra la puerta de inmediato. Tengo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?

Alice se agarra de mi brazo. Todas las modelos están ahí también. Miro el reloj. Las diez menos cuarto. El desfile debe comenzar dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

OoO

POV Edward.

Saco a todos del camerino, cierro la puerta y entonces estamos solos.

−Vamos al grano Rachel− sentencio girándome sobre mi propio eje. Ella está cerca de mí, puedo percibir el aroma del perfume _Angel_.

−¿De qué hablas?− pregunta con falsa voz inocente. Alzo una ceja. La única mujer a la que la inocencia le sienta bien es a Bella. Mi Bella.

−¿Qué quieres?− pregunto –Querías verme. Aquí estoy, ahora vístete y sal a desfilar− a cada segundo me enojo más y más.

Ella se acerca y toca mi pecho. Me mira −Bésame− murmura.

Río −¿Qué?

−Bésame Edward− y de pronto comienza a llorar.

−Vamos, Rachel. Sabes que no estoy para tus pataletas sentimentales. No lograrás que sienta ni un poco de lástima.

−Sólo quiero eso Edward. Demuéstrame tan sólo que por lo menos me quisiste un poco.

Encojo los hombros y agarro sus manos, retirándolas de mi pecho –Pero no lo hice− confieso.

−Entonces finge que me quisiste. Que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue un error− Ella sonríe –Y sé que no lo fue. Yo te hice sentir vivo de nuevo. Ella… esa secretaria tuya a la que dices amar no sabe darte lo que yo.

−No te atrevas a hablar de ella− advierto.

−Estoy diciendo la verdad. Ella no sabe darte el placer que tú buscas. El placer que encuentras es todos esos látigos y fustas. En esas cadenas y grilletes. Ella no sabe darte el placer que tú encuentras en el dolor.

Desvío la mirada y me aparto de ella. Tan sólo oírla y darme cuenta de que yo la convertí en esa persona… me hace recordar que soy un monstruo.

−¿Cómo lo haces Rachel? ¿Cómo haces para darme tanto asco?

−Todo lo que hago es mostrarte en lo que tú me has convertido − dice con ironía –En realidad no te estoy pidiendo mucho. Sólo bésame.

−¿Y de qué serviría que lo hiciera?

−Tal vez besándome te des cuenta de que a quien en realidad amas es a mí.

−¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas de una vez que el único sentimiento que me causas es asco? No te amo Rachel, nunca lo hice ni lo voy a hacer.

Sus sonrisa se ensancha −¿Entonces por qué te da tanto miedo besarme?

−De verdad que eres idiota Rachel. No te beso porque sería como serle infiel a Isabella. Ella es mi vida.

La estúpida esa se sienta en uno de los bancos altos.

−¿Desde cuándo un simple beso es ser infiel? Vamos Edward. Tú sabes que luego de esto me iré y no volverás a verme− su voz es aguda y suave. Agh.

−Confío en que así esa− contesto.

−Sólo un simple beso− pide –Un gesto de despedida. Tómalo como una despedida de amigos.

−Tú y yo no somos amigos.

−Imagina que así es.

−Si te beso… ¿desfilarás?

−Claro− dice en una sonrisa.

Me acerco a ella y tomo sus muñecas entre mis manos para que no pueda tocarme. Acerco mi cara a la suya y ella, muy cómicamente debo decirlo, estira su cuello para poder alcanzarme en una mirada que dice "Bésame Edward, bésame"

Sonrío cínico −No− logro decir con total indiferencia.

−¿Qué?− dice ella.

−No lo haré Rachel. ¿En serio creíste que iba a besarte? ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpido como para dejarme manipular por ti?− tomo asiento en uno de los bancos altos y desabrocho un botón de mi saco. Chasqueo la lengua –La cosa es así, Rachel. No voy a besarte porque me das asco, no te soporto en absoluto; y si no sales a desfilar, bueno, vete despidiendo de Nueva York y dile hola al manicomio en Irlanda.

Ella me penetra con su mirada, sé que tiene ganas de matarme.

−¿Y si arruino tu evento? ¿Y si grito a los cuatro vientos quién eras antes?

Alzo una ceja –Oh, pobre, pobre Rachel. Si haces eso, me encargaré de que tengas los peores años de tu vida dentro del manicomio hasta que desees morir. Ahora, niña estúpida, ponte el maldito vestido, maquíllate y sal a esa maldita pasarela. Ahora.

Ella se queda sentada en el banco mirándome desafiante. Luego de cinco minutos por fin se rinde, bufa, se levanta y toma un vestido.

−Está bien, Edward− dice con voz increíblemente suave. Me preocupo un poco –Voy a dar lo mejor de mí en esa pasarela.

Asiento con la cabeza, me levanto y abrocho mi traje. Luego abro la puerta y me giro.

−No se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido Rachel. Creo que sabes bien de lo que soy capaz.

No espero que ella me conteste y salgo de ahí.

OoO

Edward sale por fin y mi corazón vuelve a latir a un ritmo normal. Una parte de mi revisa a Edward de pies a cabeza, buscando algún indicio desconocido.

−¿Qué pasó?− pregunto al instante.

Él me mira con serenidad en sus ojos.

−Todo está bien, ella saldrá a desfilar como estaba planeado. Alice, pide al maquillador que se encargue de ella y ayúdala a vestirse. Todos a sus puestos. El desfile comienza en veinticinco minutos− dice tan autoritario como siempre. Me encanta.

Toma mi mano y la besa –Vamos, mi Bella. Volvamos a la mesa.

Todas las modelos y hasta Mike, el maquillador se quedan boquiabiertos, no reparo en ello. Alice parece estar un poco más tranquila.

..

..

..

Regresamos a la mesa. Todo sigue bien.

Esme está charlando ahora con Emmet y Rose sobre los planes que tienen como esposos de formar su propia familia. Rosalie no se nota muy a gusto con el tema, es más, creo que está muy claro que Rosalie aún no quiere niños en su vida.

Jasper está hablando con Carlisle sobre los planes que tiene para llevar a flote a Cullen Corp. Italia.

−¿De qué nos hemos perdido?− pregunta Edward con toda calma.

−De nada en particular− dice Esme, rompiendo su charla y dándole un claro alivio a Rose –Ah, Edward− dice en un tono muy alegre –Adivina. Tus abuelos han confirmado que vendrán en Navidad.

−Qué gusto− dice Edward mientras toma su copa de vino tinto y se la lleva a los labios, tomándose todo lo que queda de vino.

−Y ¿sabes quién más regresa de su viaje por el mundo? ¡Tú tía Anne!

Un sonido rompe con la alegría de Esme. Me sorprendo al ver que Edward ha roto su copa. Edward aprieta los labios y deja la copa vacía y rota en la mesa, mientras que un mesero se acerca y recoge todo.

−Edward ¿estás bien?− pregunta Esme –¿Pasa algo malo?

Todas las miradas de la mesa están sobre él. Yo me preocupo. ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Quién es la tía Anne?

−Está todo bien− contesta él –Sólo que la noticia me ha emocionado mucho, supongo.

Edward es bueno mintiendo. Lo sé. Pero yo lo conozco muy bien, y sé que algo malo está pasando con él.

−¿Quién es la tía Anne?− pregunto en voz alta.

Edward desvía la vista.

−Es la tía favorita de Edward. Y de la tía Anne, Edward es el sobrino favorito. Ella es mi hermana− explica Esme –Cuando Edward era niño mi hermana se encariñó de inmediato con él, luego cuando Edward era adolescente mi hermana Anne no se despegaba de él. Estaban juntos siempre.

De pronto, sin saber bien por qué, recuerdo de inmediato las fotos que vi en aquel cuarto bajo llave en el apartamento de Edward. Aquella mujer… la que salía en todas las fotos abrazada a Edward… ¿esa era la tía Anne?

−¿Y cómo es ella?− pregunto de nuevo, dando rienda suelta a mi curiosidad.

−Anne es muy guapa− responde Esme –Tiene el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules.

Mis sospechas se confirman. La misteriosa mujer de las fotos es la tía Anne.

−¿Cuándo llegará ella?− murmura Edward. Está incómodo con la noticia y al parecer yo soy la única que lo nota.

−Días antes de noche buena− contesta Carlisle.

−Es una pena− dice él –Bella regresará a Forks para Navidad a pasarla con su padre y yo voy a ir con ella. Me temo que no podré ver a la familia.

El sorbo de vino que tengo en la boca se me atora y toso un par de veces. ¿Qué? Pero si Edward mismo me ha convencido de que le diga a Charlie que pase la navidad aquí, en Nueva York. Algo malo está pasando. No pienso quedarme con la duda. ¿Qué ha hecho cambiar de opinión a Edward?

−Oh− suelta Esme afligida –Qué mal. Tenía tantas esperanzas de que los dos se volvieran a ver luego de tantos años…

Edward carraspea y mira su reloj.

−Es hora de que el desfile comience− dice y con eso, de manera sutil termina la conversación.

No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada. La actitud de Edward es rara, y ha surgido de manera abrupta. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que todo tiene que ver con la noticia que le ha dado Esme.

−Voy a decirles a los invitados que pasen a la pasarela− aviso.

Me dirijo al pódium y tomo el micrófono.

−Damas y caballeros. El desfile está a punto de comenzar. Si son tan amables de tomar asiento en la zona de la pasarela, por favor− dejo el micrófono en su lugar y bajo. Los invitados comienzan a levantarse para dirigirse al desfile.

Los Cullen se levantan de la mesa y yo con ellos.

Tomamos asiento en los lugares asignados en primera fila y yo subo a la pasarela para presentar la colección.

−La colección que ustedes están a punto de ver…− comienzo – es obra de Mary Alice Brandon, una prometedora diseñadora con ideas frescas y nuevas estudiante de diseño de modas en la universidad de Parson's. Este desfile está hecha para presentar el nuevo perfume de la marca Christian Dior: _"Angel"_. Damas y caballeros, espero que lo disfruten y que la creatividad hable por sí sola− sonrío para finalizar y todos dan un fuerte aplauso. Me sonrojo como es natural en mí, bajo de la pasarela y prácticamente corro a mi lugar a lado de Edward.

−Lo haces de maravilla− susurra en mi oído mientras acaricia mi espalda con pequeños toques que hacen que me estremezca −Míralos− señala discretamente a la multitud–Los tienes hipnotizados.

Sonrío y le guiño un ojo en respuesta. Luego las luces se apagan y se prende la iluminación de colores que enfocan a la pasarela. Una música suave y clásica, pero al mismo tiempo moderna suena de fondo. Es entonces que la modelo principal y la cara del perfume, Rachel Collins, sale a desfilar.

Mi corazón se acelera de puro enojo. Pensar que esa rubia loca pudo haber arruinado todo… tengo náuseas.

Ella luce un vestido en tono rosa pastel que hace juego con su blanca y sonrosada piel. Se mueve con elegancia y gracilidad por la pasarela, caminando con un pie delante de otro y con la vista al frente, al infinito. Pone sus manos en las caderas, se deja tomar fotos por los fotógrafos de moda y reporteros que han venido, da media vuelta y desaparece tras bambalinas.

Las modelos salen una tras otra en perfecta coreografía y sincronía. Me siento orgullosa por Alice. ¡Todo es magnífico! La paleta de colores de los vestidos son colores pastel y alguno que otro es rojo, verde e incluso negro. Las telas son vaporosas, otras ligeras, hay costura hecha a mano y elegantes caídas de tela. El cabello rubio de Rachel, debo admitirlo, hace que luzcan todos los vestidos que esa loca se pone encima. Me duele reconocer que Rachel Collins es una magnífica modelo.

_Pero está loca_ me recuerda Blancanieves y la Madrastra le hace coro.

Las modelos salen en fila a la pasarela, todas juntas, anunciando que el desfile a terminado. Luego, Alice sale luciendo su magnífico vestido violeta de Versace. Sonríe y saluda. La gente estalla en aplausos, vítores y ovaciones. Ella toma el micrófono.

−Gracias a todos por venir− dice –Me causa mucha emoción estar aquí y presentar mi primera colección para promocionar y hacer el oficial lanzamiento de la nueva fragancia de la casa Dior. Ustedes preguntarán ¿de dónde ha salido la inspiración para todo esto? El nuevo perfume _"Angel"_ es bastante claro en su nombre. Sus notas son florales, combinadas con un toque de cítrico. El olor a rosas se complementa con los jazmínes y la vainilla, incluso los conocedores de este mercado de la perfumería se atreverían a decir que tiene notas de fresa. Descifrarlo en su totalidad es un misterio. _"Angel"_ invita a las mujeres a sacar nuestro lado más romántico e inocente. A olvidarnos por un momento de los ajetreos del día y relajarnos entre notas de frescura y dulzura. La inspiración para todos estos vestidos surge de esta fragancia. Todos los vestidos son románticos y poéticos. Algo que un hada luciría con total gracilidad y que una ninfa no dudaría en ponerse. El nuevo perfume de Dior _"Angel"_es la perfecta mezcla de frescura y romanticismo. Que lo disfruten y buenas noches.

Wow. Todos aplauden de nuevo y ella desaparece de la pasarla.

Para no perder tiempo, tomo el micrófono a dar un nuevo anuncio.

−Damas y caballeros, pasen de nuevo a sus mesas en donde se les servirá el séptimo y el octavo tiempo. Disfrutarán de una cata de vinos y postres hechos especialmente para el evento.

..

..

..

Los reporteros casi no dejan respirar a Alice. Todos la invaden de preguntas y ella está más que feliz, pavoneándose frente a las cámaras del brazo de Jasper, pobre de él, es demasiado tímido para estar frente a tanta gente. El mundo de la fama y de la moda es donde Alice siempre ha querido estar.

−Bien hecho, Cullen− dice el director creativo de Dior –Sin duda tu empresa se encargará de lanzar en un futuro nuestra línea de maquillaje.

−Gracias, Tom− dice Edward y da un apretón de manos para sellar lo que podría ser un nuevo negocio.

El buen ánimo de Edward ha regresado y el mío también.

La cena ha terminado y ahora todo mundo está platicando.

−Cullen Corp. acaba de ganar más de siete millones de dólares con esta campaña− dice él, contento.

Luego, sus ojos brillan de júbilo.

−Ven− Edward me aprieta la mano y me guiña un ojo.

Luego, me arrastra hasta el centro del salón y, con mucha educación, choca su copa con el agitador de bebidas de cristal.

Todos se giran a vernos, sin hacer ningún ruido. Yo siento que voy a desmayarme. Oh Dios… tengo pánico escénico. Creo que estoy sudando. Nunca he sido buena para estar frente a tanta gente. Mierda no…

Edward aprieta mi mano una vez más.

−Tranquila, nena− musita.

Paso saliva. La mirada de todos los acompañantes están sobre nosotros, más concretamente sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas.

−Damas y caballeros, les agradezco una vez más por haber asistido a esta inauguración. Pero, éste anuncio que haré ahora no tiene nada que ver con la campaña…

Miro a mi alrededor. Alice está con Jasper, y da aplausos mudos, luego me sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Rosalie alza sus pulgares y Emmet me sonríe como niño. Carlisle y Esme están atentos al discurso.

Y entonces, entre la multitud de caras elegantes y sorprendidas noto una que destaca de entre las demás. No sólo porque aquel rostro me es conocido, si no por la clara expresión de ira en su cara. Oh. Me doy cuenta. Aunque esté vestida elegantemente y ataviada de joyas caras la reconozco. Es ella… es Tanya Denali.

−… Isabella es la única mujer que ha logrado conquistar mi corazón. Y la amo. Ella es toda mi vida− Edward me mira, sus palabras me embeben. A penas soy consciente de cuando él me atrae hacia su cuerpo y me besa apasionadamente haciendo gala de nuestro amor y dándoles muy buenas notas e imágenes a los reporteros y fotógrafos invitados.

La gente suelta un jadeo de sopresa y se queda en silencio unos minutos, luego todos los invitados comienzan a aplaudir aplaudir, y con eso, todo el mundo lo sabe. Absolutamente todos.

..

..

..

Todo es alegría y diversión. Los invitados bailan y charlan entre ellos. Edward y yo estamos platicando con una pareja millonaria que también tiene lazos con la publicidad.

−… es así que te das cuenta de que naciste para esto…− murmura George engreídamente.

Tengo sueño, estoy agotada y los tacones me están matando. Siento que mis pies van a estallar. Lo único que quiero ahora es llegar a casa, tomarme una copa de champán o vino con Edward para celebrar nuestro noviazgo ahora oficial, hacer el amor como dos locos y luego dormir como bebés.

Vaya. George Hill sí que es aburrido, y su esposa, Amanda también lo es. No sé cómo es que Edward es capaz de soportar todos los días pláticas aburridas de negocios. Yo sigo sonriendo para guardar las apariencias y haciendo comentarios cuando lo creo necesario.

De pronto, un sonido agudo pero espeluznante por alguna razón llama la atención de todos. Incluso la de Edward y la mía.

Cuando veo lo que ha ocurrido quiero gritar.

Rachel Collins está parada en una esquina del salón. El sonido agudo que he escuchado provino del cristal roto de una copa que ahora está en el suelo junto a ella. Ella tiene un pedazo de vidrio entre sus manos llenas de sangre. Su brazo tiene un corte enorme y brota sangre a chorros.

−¡¿Es esto lo que querías?!− grita ella de pronto, sacándonos de cuadro a todos. Edward está apretando los dientes y una vena salta de su cuello. Se aparta de mi lado y camina hacia Rachel, quedando a sólo cinco pasos de ella.

−¿Qué es lo que haces?− su voz es contenida.

−¡Yo te amo!− grita ella y todos sueltan un jadeo de aturdimiento −¡Yo te amo Richard! ¿Por qué tenías que convertirme en esto? ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!

−Guarda silencio− pide él.

−¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto? ¿Por qué Richard? ¿Por qué tenias que convertirme es esto que soy? ¡Doy asco! ¡Me doy asco! ¡Tú me hiciste esto maldito! ¡Tú!

En ese momento seguridad llega y toman a Rachel por los brazos. Los de seguridad la cargan y tratan de llevársela.

−¡No! ¡No!− grita ella −¡Creíste que no iba a hacerlo! ¡Me da igual a dónde me envíes, Richard! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

−¡Llévensela!− ordena Edward en voz alta.

En ese momento siento el fuerte brazo de Rosalie pegado al mío.

−Bella. Santo Cielo. ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

Cuando veo a mí alrededor, todos los Cullen están sobre mí, con miradas interrogantes.

−No lo sé− miento –Supongo que es una loca.

−¿Loca? Pero si es lo modelo principal del perfume− protesta.

−Déjalo ya, Rose− interviene Alice, salvándome el pellejo –Bella no sabe nada ni yo tampoco.

Los de seguridad logran por fin sacar a Rachel del evento, ella grita pero pronto el sonido de su voz se ve acallado por la danza que comienzan a tocar los músicos.

−Belli, tienes que hacer algo− me dice Alice.

Asiento frenéticamente, me armo de valor, tomo el micrófono y subo al escenario.

−Por favor, señoras y señores. Tomen asiento de nuevo, se servirá otra ronda de vino mientras aprecian la presentación filmográfica de la nueva fragancia.

La voz me tiembla sólo un poco. Para mi suerte, los invitados hacen lo que les he dicho y a los diez minutos están entretenidos en otra cosa. Vaya. Gracias a Dios.

Edward sigue tenso, yo me bajo del escenario y aguanto el paso hasta atravesar el salón; luego rompo en lágrimas y me meto al baño corriendo.

El baño está vacío, un minuto después la puerta se abre y entra Edward por ella.

Me limpio las lágrimas.

−¿Qué haces aquí? Es el baño de mujeres− protesto.

Él le pone el seguro a la puerta.

−Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Las lágrimas regresan. Me paso las manos por el pelo y me suelto las horquillas.

−No estoy bien Edward, esa es mi respuesta para la primera de tus preguntas, para la segunda: estoy llorando por lo que es obvio. ¡Dios! ¡Te advertí que teníamos que despedirla! ¡Mira tan sólo el espectáculo que acaba de hacer! ¡Se cortó Edward! ¿Qué tal si hubiera lastimado a alguien más? ¿Y si te hubiera lastimado a ti?− bufo – Pero claro, eso no te importa. ¡Tú sólo ves por esta maldita compañía!− las lágrimas ahora salen sin parar.

Él me toma por los hombros y me sacude −¿Cómo puedes decir que sólo veo por esta compañía? ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Dejé a Victoria por ti! ¡Aún arriesgándome a que su padre quitara el apoyo de Cullen Corp. y que nos fuéramos a la quiebra! ¿Y por quién lo hice? ¡Por ti, Isabella! ¡Fue por ti! ¡Así que no te atrevas a decirme que soy egoísta!

−¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que pudimos haber evitado todo esto? ¡Eso es lo que me molesta! ¡Yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba dejándote seguir con tu maravillosa idea de dejar a esa loca de Rachel Collins en esta campaña!

−¿Y qué querías?− pregunta −¿Qué la despidiera?

−¿Y si le hubiera hecho algo a alguien más? ¿A los invitados… incluso a tu familia?

Él golpea la pared −¡Maldición, pero no lo hizo! ¡Así que olvídalo ya! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Todo está bien!

Suspiro.

−Bella− ha bajado la voz –Hoy han sido un montón de emociones, estoy por volverme loco. Sólo… déjalo ¿sí?

Asiento. Es verdad. Estoy siendo injusta. Él ha sufrido la noche algo más que yo.

−Está bien− le digo –Vámonos a casa. Estoy muerta.

Me sonríe débilmente y me pasa su brazo por los hombros.

..

..

..

−Mamá, nos vamos. Isabella está cansada y yo también.

−Sí, sí, por supuesto− dice Esme aún preocupada.

Sin embargo, al parecer los invitados han olvidado por completo lo ocurrido momentos antes.

−¿Estás bien hijo?− pregunta Carlisle.

−Oh, déjenlos ir ya. Están ansiosos por llegar a casa y hacerlo como dos animales− bromea Emmet.

−Cállate, idiota− le responde Edward –Familia, nos vamos.

Me giro hacia mi amiga duende y extiendo los brazos hacia ella, ella me responde con un gran abrazo.

−Voy a extrañarte mucho, Alice− las lágrimas regresan a mis ojos –Espero que te vaya muy bien en Italia, prometo que me mantendré en contacto contigo− le digo.

−Oh, Belli, yo también voy a extrañarte− susurra –Eres una gran amiga, prometo que regresaré para Navidad, lo juro.

Sonrío. Luego Rosalie se levanta y se une a nuestro abrazo.

−Yo te prometo que te visitaré lo más a menudo que pueda. Te quiero, duende.

Todas sonreímos y nos damos un muy largo abrazo. Luego, me despido de Jasper.

−Adiós, Jasper. También voy a extrañarte a ti, eres todo un caballero− él se sonroja ante mis palabras, toma mi mano y la besa.

−Ha sido un placer, señorita.

Me despido del resto de los Cullen y no puedo evitar abrazar de nuevo a Alice. Mi gran amiga se marcha a Italia…

−Regresen para Navidad− les pide Edward y besa a Alice en la mejilla. El gesto toma a todos por sorpresa.

−Nos vamos− dice él.

OoO

En la distancia, Tanya Denali contempla a la feliz pareja ahora oficial.

Stefan, su novio rico de turno, se acerca a ella y le ofrece una copa de vino.

−¿Qué tanto miras?− pregunta él.

−A Edward Cullen y a su linda chica.

−¿Y eso?

−Curiosidad supongo. Ya sabes… te dije que Edward Cullen me ha hecho mucho daño…

−Sí, y te dije que iba a ayudarte.

−Te tengo noticias− canturrea ella –Tenemos un aliado.

−¿Un aliado?

−Como lo oyes, querido. Se llama Jacob Black. Él tiene información sobre Edward Cullen… que puede servirnos.

−¿Qué tipo de información?

−Una muy inquietante y bastante útil.

−Pensé que ibas a plantarle cara a ese idiota de Cullen hoy mismo, pensé que por eso querías venir a este evento− le recuerda Stefan.

−Aún es muy pronto cariño. Edward Cullen debe creer que todo está bien… y cuando menos lo espere− suspira –Su mundo se vendrá abajo.

OoO

Edward me besa apasionadamente mientras me tumba en la cama.

−He esperado toda la maldita noche para poder quitarte este vestido− dice mientras baja el cierre y lo saca de mi cuerpo.

Lo atraigo hacia mi cuerpo, el me besa la boca y el cuello. Baja dando pequeños mordiscos hasta mi vientre y mete la lengua en mi ombligo.

−¡Ah!

Su boca llega hasta mis zapatos, besa el empeine y luego me los quita. Sube de nuevo hasta mi rostro.

−Estoy muy excitado nena− musita –Esto va a ser muy rápido.

Me baja las bragas de un tirón, se levanta de la cama y en dos minutos está completamente desnudo. Se tumba sobre mí y nos da la vuelta, de modo que yo quedo arriba.

−Hazme el amor Bella… hazme olvidar− suena casi como una súplica.

Acaricio su rostro y beso su delicioso mentón mientras dejo que él se hunda en mí. Gemimos al unísono.

−Oh, Bella...

−Edward…

Mi boca se transforma en un completa O. Gimo bajito, como el ronroneo de un gato. Edward tiene los ojos cerrados mientras disfruta de las sensaciones.

Sus manos acunan mis pechos, juega con mis pezones hasta que estos se endurecen hasta el dolor. Presiono mis senos contra sus manos buscando más y más placer. Me hago hacía atrás. Él se endereza, ahora está sentado y con la cara contra la mía. Empuja hacia arriba y llega hasta adentro.

−Oooh…

Lo abrazo y lo beso, él enreda mis manos en mi cabello y tira de él suavemente.

−Bella… Mi Bella− reclama con tanta ternura que casi me derrito.

Beso su cuello y el fantástico lunar que tiene en la nuca.

−Edward− susurro –Mi Edward.

Empuja rápido una y otra vez. Su dedo índice desciende hasta mi clítoris y lo presiona.

−¡Aggg! ¡Mmmm! ¡Edward!

−Eso es nena… déjate llevar.

Siento que estoy cerca… muy cerca. Y Edward también. Su miembro crece en mi interior llenándome toda.

−Bella… estoy tan…

−Shht− pongo mi dedo sobre sus labios –Córrete Edward. Córrete para mí.

El cierra los ojos y hecha la cabeza para atrás, mientras siento el semen caliente derramarse en mi interior. Sus manos se ciñen a las mías mientras yo me vengo una y otra vez.

Me desplomo sobre su pecho. Él me llena la cara de besos y me cubre con las cobijas.

−Te amo Edward− susurro contra su pecho, mientras oigo a su corazón latir.

−Y yo a ti. Eres todo para mí… ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… si Rachel te hubiera hecho algo…

−Shhht− lo callo una vez más –Pero no pasó− le devuelvo sus palabras –Además… ella muy pronto estará lejos de nuestras vidas.

−Supongo que es verdad. Ahora duerme, Mi Bella.

−Edward… ¿tú invitaste a Tanya Denali al evento?− pregunto con miedo.

Él se aparta un poco de mí −¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué…

−Ella estaba ahí− le respondo antes de que termine –La vi, Edward.

−No es posible…− dice –Tal vez sólo la imaginaste. Fue una noche difícil.

Le doy la razón –Creo que sí− de pronto, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro –Mañana llega Charlie a la ciudad− le aviso.

−Eso es genial, Bella. Al fin voy a conocer a mi suegro.

La sonrisa se me acaba pronto cuando recuerdo lo que pasó en la inauguración.

−Y… hablando de Charlie… ¿Qué no se supone que íbamos a pasar la Navidad aquí? ¿Por qué de pronto has cambiado los planes diciendo que irás a Forks conmigo?

Él se pone rígido –Creo que te hará bien regresar a ese lugar y que veas tu casa y a tu padre… lo hago por tu comodidad.

Ladeo la cabeza –No digas mentiras Edward. Te conozco. Tu actitud ha cambiado completamente durante la cena cuando Esme te dijo que tú tía Anne vendría en Navidad.

−Bella− me mira –En serio quiero dormir.

Agito la cabeza negativamente –No voy a dejarte dormir hasta que me digas lo que pasa− me levanto de la cama y abro uno de los cajones. Como estamos en el apartamento de Edward no tengo pijamas, así que tomo una playera suya larga y luego vuelvo a la cama.

−Sigo esperando− le digo.

Él suspira –No pasa nada ¿bueno? Es sólo que me emocionó demasiado la noticia, luego se me juntó la preocupación de lo de Rachel y… supongo que fue un choque de emociones.

−Eres demasiado megalómano y obseso del control como para dejar que un "choque de emociones" te afecte.

−Bella, déjame dormir. Mañana también es día de oficina. Estoy casi o tan cansado como tú.

Le doy un ligero golpe en el hombro, luego beso sus labios y me acurruco junto a él.

−Duerme, mentirosillo− digo en broma.

−Duerme, mi bella detective.

OoO

Es de madrugada. Necesito hacer pipi. Edward tiene mis piernas entre las suyas y su pesado brazo encima de mí. Me empieza a faltar el aire. Lo empujo un poco y logro salir de esa prisión.

Estoy lavándome las manos cuando escucho quejidos provenientes de la única persona que hay en ese apartamento. Edward. Cierro el grifo y me seco las manos con la toalla. Salgo del baño y me acerco a él. Vuelve a quejarse y murmura algo ininteligible. Lo muevo para que se despierte, pero no lo hace. Vuelve a murmurar algo… me acerco a él para entender y entonces lo hago.

−No tía Anne… no…− suplica.

Me hago para atrás. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Está teniendo una pesadilla con su tía Anne? El grita fuerte.

−¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame! ¡Tía Anne!

Lo muevo fuerte una y otra vez.

−¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!− él abre los ojos y se ve como perdido. Tiene la triste mirada de un cachorrito perdido en medio de la lluvia.

−Mi cielo… ¿qué tienes?− acuno su rostro entre mis manos –Ya, ya… todo está bien.

Me toma por la cintura y me hace aterrizar en la cama junto a él.

−Bella… cariño… o mi Bella… pensé… ella estaba…− balbucea. Siento pánico. Jamás le había visto así.

−Shht. Shht. Ya, está bien− canturreo –Tranquilo.

Él se pega a mi cuerpo y me abraza hasta asfixiarme pero esta vez no me importa.

−Abrázame fuerte, Bella. Abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes− su voz se quiebra, estiro el brazo y prendo la luz de la lámpara de noche. ¡Oh santo cielo! Edward está llorando.

Lo abrazo fuerte como él me ha dicho –Edward ¿qué pasa? Dime.

Pero él no contesta. Su respiración es errática.

−Canta− pide –Canta algo Bella, lo que sea. Por favor.

Me toma unos minutos entender lo que está pidiendo, luego al fin lo hago.

Tarareo una canción de cuna que mamá me cantaba cuando llovía y a mí me daba miedo.

Un rato después la respiración de Edward se vuelve acompasada, está dormido… pero no me suelta.

Es entonces que sé que Edward está alterado por la llegada de su tía Anne. Jamás le había visto así, tan alterado. Había, pánico, terror…

Esa mujer le hizo algo… la mujer de las fotos le hizo algo, y no puede ser nada bueno… Estoy decidida a averiguar lo que pasó… y todo tiene que ser antes de Navidad.

OoO

_**Canción: Save Me**_

_**Artista: Gotye**_

_***GQ: A veces también llamada la "Vogue de los hombres" Es una revista de moda, autos, últimas tendencias y tips para el género masculino.**_

_**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí, en verdad me he esforzado mucho para que este capi sea todo lo que ustedes esperan. Y chicas, más vale que empiecen a odiar a la tía Anne, créanme, ella es terrible. **_

_**Contestaré un par de preguntas que me han hecho en los reviews que dejan:**_

_***¿Edward se acostó con Rachel? R: No. Y creo que este capítulo aclara que Edward NO le fue infiel a Bella con Rachel. Espero que ya estén más tranquilas.**_

_***¿Edward tuvo algo que ver en el accidente de James? R: Eso está por verse chicas. En realidad, tendrán que esperar unos capis más. Lo único que puedo decirles por ahora es que todas se van a quedar con la boca abierta cuando se enteren de todo lo que pasó esa noche. **_

_**Aquí va la NOTA IMPORTANTE: Nenas, ¿podrían hacerme TOOODAS un favor? Bueno, tal vez algunas no sepan pero en mayo saldrá la película de "The Great Gatsby" y bueno, pues en dicha película, la canción oficial que han escogido es de mí banda favorita y de mi ídolo más grande Florence Welch, de Florence And The Machine. Bueno, ella estará participando en el soundtrack de la película con una canción nueva llamada "Over The Love" Hasta el momento sólo hay disponible un minuto de la canción, pero la verdad que la he escuchado muchas veces y no le entiendo muy bien a lo que Florence canta así que ¿ustedes me harían ese favor? Sólo les pido que entren a Youtube y busquen "Over the Love" de Florence and The Machine, escuchen la canción y déjenme un comentario aquí en FF o un mensaje por PM para que me digan qué es lo que entienden que dice la letra de la canción. En verdad estoy desesperada, así que ¿´podrían hacerme todas ese favor? La canción me encanta, pero quiero saber qué dice la letra, yo no estoy segura de entenderla bien.**_

_**Y bueno, una vez dicho eso, entren a Youtube y escuchen (aparte de "Over the love") la canción de este cap, o vayan al blog. De nuevo ya está disponible el reproductor MP3 en el blog para que así puedan escuchar la música del fic mientras leen.**_

_**Aquí les dejo un cachito del adelanto, el resto en el Blog junto con fotos (los vestidos que usaron Bella, Alice y Rose para la inauguración) y todo lo demás.**_

OoO

−Voy a renunciar− suelto de golpe.

Él enfoca su mirada incrédula en mí −¿Que tú qué?

−Voy a renunciar a Cullen Corp.− repito.

−No puedes...

Pongo una mano frente a él –Es una decisión Edward, una decisión ya tomada.

−No tienes derecho a renunciar Isabella. Te ordeno que no renuncies.

−Ja− digo con ironía mientras me vuelvo para mirarlo −¿Cómo que me ordenas? ¡No puedes!

−Claro que puedo− responde –Eres mi sumisa y haces lo que yo te diga. Si yo te ordeno que no renuncies, entonces tú no renuncias.

OoO

_**Un beso. Dejen su review.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	22. Serpiente, Hiedra Y Tinta Azul

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía.**_

_**Hola nenas. Sé que quieren matarme pero mi beta estos días ha tenido asuntos difíciles y ha estado ocupada al igual que yo. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.**_

_**Hay NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**_** léanla TODAS PORFAVOR. Es un tipo concurso o algo así… ;)**

**Gracias a todas las que comentan y me agregan a sus favoritos.**

**También quiero agradecer a ALE1234 por haberme mandado un mensaje informándome de que la canción de Over The Love de Florence And The Machine estaba ya completa y por compartirme el enlace de dónde escucharla. Muchas gracias en verdad, un beso.**

**A mi beta Beakis un besooote.**

**A todas ustedes con todo el cariño de mi corazón les dedico este cap.**

**A leer. (NO SE OLVIDEN DE LA NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL)**

_No eres bueno para mí  
Cariño, no eres bueno para mí  
No eres bueno para mí  
Pero cariño te quiero, te quiero_

Dieta Mountain Dew* cariño, ciudad de Nueva York  
Nunca hubo alguna vez una niña tan bonita  
¿Crees que estaremos enamorados por siempre?  
¿Crees que estaremos enamorados?

_Tómame otra vez, arrástrame hacia las cenizas  
Lista para otra mentira  
Dice que me va a enseñar sólo lo rápido que es  
Dice que todo estará bien_

_Golpéame esta noche querido  
Yo no sé por qué pero me gusta  
Tengo que volver a mi lado salvaje  
Dámelo, dámelo  
Vívelo, vívelo_

_Tal vez me gusta esta montaña rusa  
Tal vez me mantiene alta  
Tal vez este golpe se acerque  
Supongo que podría hacer a sus ojos brillar_

Lastímame y dime que eres mío  
Yo no sé por qué pero me gusta  
Asústame mi Dios, eres divino  
Dámelos, dámelos  
Obsesión y diamantes

Capitulo 22: Serpiente, Hiedra y Tinta Azul.

Las cosas suceden tarde o temprano, por más que trates de retrasarlas… incluso por más que trates de que nunca pasen.

Hay personas que no quieres volver a ver en toda tu vida, ya sea porque no te agraden o porque te hicieron algo muy malo. Tratas de olvidar, pero sabes que los errores del pasado siguen ahí, buscando el momento perfecto para surgir de nuevo y destruirte.

Es entonces cuando te haces una pregunta: ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo tendrás que seguirte arrepintiendo por cosas que sucedieron hace años?

Lo peor de todo es… que a veces quien más quieres que te comprenda no lo hace y no le encuentra una razón de ser a todo eso que hiciste alguna vez.

Por más terrible que parezca todo tiene un por qué, a veces menos obvio de lo que parece.

El dolor nos hace hacer cosas que no queremos, ya sea por despecho o furia. En realidad, todas las emociones son un matiz del dolor. Incluso el amor.

OoO

Abro los ojos y sospecho que ya es de día. Todos mis músculos están engarrotados y me siento incapaz de mover un dedo.

Edward está abrazándome con fuerza, no dejó de hacerlo en toda la noche, incluso cuando dejé de cantar.

Decido quedarme quieta, no quiero que él despierte. De todos modos Edward me ha dicho que hoy no tendremos que estar en la oficina hasta el mediodía. Qué alivio.

Me quedo dormida una vez más…

OoO

Esta vez, cuando despierto, Edward ya no está conmigo. Me sobresalto y me levanto dando tumbos.

− ¿Edward?− llamo esperando contestación, pero no la obtengo.

Se me ocurre que quizás esté haciendo ejercicio. Miro el reloj y son las ocho y media de la mañana.

Me meto al baño y me doy una ducha rápida. Cuando salgo envuelta en una toalla me siento renovada y feliz. Camino hacia el clóset lleno de ropa que Edward tiene para mí y elijo un traje de pantalón de Gucci en color rosa. Me pongo unos zapatos de Miu Miu del mismo tono en tacón bajo y un bolso de Louis Vuitton.

Cuando termino de vestirme decido que es tiempo de buscar a mi Adonis. Me percato de que el vestido de ayer yace sobre una silla, extendido.

Camino hacia la cocina pensando que tal vez esté preparando el desayuno, como se me ha hecho costumbre. No, no está ahí.

− ¿Edward?− llamo una vez más, sólo el silencio me responde. Me extraño y me repito que tal vez esté haciendo ejercicio. Incluso tal vez salió a correr.

Abro el refrigerador y saco la harina para hotcakes, mantequilla, leche, huevo, sirope de arce y algunas moras que hay congeladas.

Enciendo la estufa y dejo que el sartén se caliente mientras preparo la mezcla. Es entonces que recuerdo que Charlie llega hoy, eso es lo único por el momento que me tranquiliza.

Comienzo a preocuparme cuando termino de hacer los hotcakes y Edward sigue sin aparecer. Los sirvo en platos y me tomo mi tiempo en decorarlos con el jarabe y los frutos.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes y comienzo a desayunar. Termino. Miro el reloj. Las nueve y media. Ha pasado una hora.

En ese momento el timbre del ascensor suena, levanto la vista del fregadero ya que estaba lavando los platos. Edward aparece en la sala, con traje, corbata y maletín en mano.

−Hola− me sonríe mientras se acerca a mí y me besa en la mejilla − ¿Cómo has dormido?

− ¿A dónde…? ¿A dónde has ido?− pregunto señalando su traje.

−A la empresa− me responde de lo más natural.

− ¿A la empresa?

−Sí, Bella. A la empresa.

−Pero…

−No quería que trabajaras hoy. Hoy llega Charlie y sería bueno que pasaras el día con él. No se vería bien que tu novio, siendo a la vez tu jefe, te obligue a trabajar en día de encuentro familiar. ¿No lo crees?

Alzo una ceja − ¿Eso significa que hoy no iré a la oficina?

−No− contesta –Y yo tampoco. Es por eso que he ido sólo un par de horas para adelantar algo del trabajo de mañana− me abraza y besa mi pelo –Tenemos el día libre nena. Bueno dos, mañana tampoco irás. Es tu clausura en la universidad.

No puedo evitar sonreír también –Eso es… gracias, Edward.

−No se merecen− responde.

−Te he preparado unos hotcakes… pero tal vez ya has desayunado− aviso con pesar.

−Pues la verdad es que no− dice mientras toma asiento –Esto tiene muy buena pinta− pincha una mora y se la lleva a la boca. Hace un gesto de aprobación.

Cuando él termina con su plato, lo deja en el fregadero y me mira.

−Y bien… ¿qué quieres hacer?− mira su reloj − ¿A qué hora llega tu padre?

−A las dos su vuelo estará aterrizando− aviso.

−Eso significa que tenemos cuatro horas libres. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Me muerdo el labio − ¿Lo que yo quiera?− pregunto.

−Lo que tú quieras− acepta.

Asiento –Quiero hablar− digo.

− ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

Me pongo nerviosa… no sé cómo va a tomar la noticia.

−Tengo que decirte algo, Edward.

−Pues suéltalo ya− ordena.

Bajo la vista a mis dedos entrelazados, de pronto se han vuelto lo más entretenido del mundo. Abro la boca para hablar, pero la cierro de nuevo.

−Voy a renunciar− suelto de golpe.

Él enfoca su mirada incrédula en mí − ¿Que tú qué?

−Voy a renunciar a Cullen Corp.− repito.

−No puedes...

Pongo una mano frente a él –Es una decisión Edward, una decisión ya tomada.

Él camina hacia uno de los sofás y se sienta, se toma la cabeza con las manos y clava su vista en el suelo. Cuando me mira otra vez tiene una expresión de tristeza.

− ¿Vas a dejarme?− pregunta dolido.

Frunzo el ceño − ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!− respondo atropellando las palabras. Corro a sentarme a su lado –Edward no voy a dejarte, si te digo que voy a renunciar es porque quiero…

−Quieres alejarte de mí− dice mientras se pone de pie –Acéptalo Isabella, yo te asfixio.

−No es así… sólo quiero que los dos seamos más independientes, ¿tú entiendes…?

−No, no entiendo.

Aprieto los labios –No quiero pelear contigo.

Él bufa –No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos discutiendo, ya que según tus propias palabras, esto es una decisión ya tomada.

−Tienes razón− le señalo con un dedo –No tengo idea siquiera por qué te estoy diciendo esto. Tendrás mi carta de renuncia pasado mañana sobre tu escritorio− me pongo de pie y camino hacia el ascensor, decidida a irme.

−Alto ahí− grita.

No sé porque yo me detengo.

−No tienes derecho a renunciar Isabella. Te ordeno que no renuncies.

−Ja− digo con ironía mientras me vuelvo para mirarlo − ¿Cómo que me ordenas? ¡No puedes!

−Claro que puedo− responde –Eres mi sumisa y haces lo que yo te diga. Si yo te ordeno que no renuncies, entonces tú no renuncias.

Me cruzo de brazos –Así que todo esto es porque soy tu sumisa… pues bien ¡ya no quiero serlo! ¡Desde este momento me declaro una persona libre de nuevo!

−No puedes− dice otra vez.

− ¿A no? Enséñame el papel en donde diga que no− le reto.

El hace un gesto con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo. Cuando regresa tiene un papel entre las manos. ¿Pero qué…?

− ¿Qué es eso?− pregunto con miedo –No me habrás hecho firmar un papel mientras estaba dormida ¿verdad?− digo en tono de broma… o por lo menos lo trato.

Él entrecierra los ojos y me dedica una mueca de "No digas tonterías"

−Claro que no− contesta y me extiende el papel para que lo lea.

− ¿Qué es esto?− pregunto aún enojada.

Él me quita de nuevo el papel.

−Pues si leyeras un poco te darías cuenta de que aquí dice, y cito: "La candidata puede convertirse en sumisa en el momento en que ella lo solicite y el dominante acepte, así como por medio de un compromiso o petición verbal o por medio de una firma"

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva –No puedo creerlo− estoy ofendida − ¿Me estás diciendo que para ti siempre he sido una "candidata"?

−Ese no es el tema. Tú hiciste un compromiso verbal conmigo así que…

−Claro que es el tema, Edward. Te estás refiriendo a mí como una "candidata"

−Sabes perfectamente que tú para mí no eres una candidata, eres mi novia y te amo; pero no pienso aceptar que renuncies.

Me paso una mano por el cabello − ¡Estoy renunciando al trabajo solamente, no a ti!

Él arruga el papel en su puño y su vista se clava en la distancia.

−Así es como empezará todo…

− ¿A qué te refieres?− digo.

−Vas a renunciar a ser mi asistente, te irás de mi empresa, te niegas a vivir conmigo; luego de eso conseguirás trabajo en otro lado, no tendremos tiempo para vernos y después tú argumentarás que no nos vemos lo suficiente y que lo nuestro no funcionará; finalmente te irás.

Oh mi… a Blancanieves se le resbala una lágrima.

−Eso es tener mucha imaginación, Edward− susurro.

−No se necesita pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que quieres alejarte de mí. Contéstame tan sólo una cosa: ¿Cuándo nos veremos? Toda la semana tú estarás trabajando y los sábados y domingos vas a la universidad.

−Vamos a encontrar un espacio, recuerda que siempre puedo dormir contigo− sonrío. Se me ha ablandado el corazón.

Él abre sus brazos y los deja caer a sus costados –Acepta vivir conmigo y dejaré que renuncies.

−No voy a permitir que me condiciones− me defiendo.

− ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo entregarte a mí? ¿Por qué no entiendes de una vez que eres mía?

Alzo las cejas y aprieto los labios.

− ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Edward, te he entregado a ti mi cuerpo, te he dado mi alma y mi corazón. Confío en ti cuando estamos en tu habitación negra, cuando me atas y me golpeas. Dejo en tus manos todo mi ser. ¿Cómo puedes decir que me cuesta trabajo entregarme a ti? Una y mil veces te he dicho que te pertenezco…− suspiro –Pero es que tú siempre complicas las cosas.

Él se acerca hacia mí y me estrecha entre sus brazos fuertemente. Entierra su nariz en mi cabello.

−No quiero que te vayas Isabella. Tengo miedo. ¿Acaso no comprendes lo que me pasaría si tú te vas?

Puedo notar el dolor en su voz. Oh no. Lo último que quiero en este mundo es lastimarlo.

−Oh, cariño− susurro mientras subo mis manos a su cabello y lo acaricio –Yo te amo más que a nadie. Tú eres la única persona que puede hacerme feliz verdaderamente… dependo de ti. ¿Crees que a mí no me duele cuando estás lejos de mí? ¿Crees acaso que no me dolieron esos momentos en los que creí que me dejarías por Rachel? Quise morir Edward. Pero necesito esto, en verdad lo necesito. Quiero saber que aún soy yo.

−No te comprendo.

−Quiero tener la seguridad de que siempre estaré aquí. Que aunque te he dado mi vida quiero convencerme a mí misma de que sigo siendo yo… Isabella Swan, la chica tímida a la que le gusta leer y que vive en un pueblo pequeño y frío, que va a la universidad y que trabaja como asistente de un hermoso y exigente jefe.

Él se separa de mí, con mirada profunda examina mi expresión.

− ¿Prometes que algún día te mudarás aquí conmigo?− pregunta cautelosamente, pero puedo notar a la perfección la emoción de su voz.

Sonrío –Lo prometo. Y además prometo que será pronto.

Él sonríe de manera sincera y una vez más se ve joven… como el chico de veintiséis años que es.

−Dejaré que te vayas de la empresa− dice –Sólo… prométeme que no vas a irte de mi lado.

−Lo juro− musito.

Él suspira de alivio − ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Suelto una risa. Vaya cambio de humor.

Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y lo veo en su delicioso traje caro de corte inglés. Me muerdo el labio…

−Creo que ya sé lo que quiero hacer− digo en voz alta.

Él me sonríe torcidamente y luego me alza en brazos. Yo suelto un grito de sorpresa.

Jadeo cuando me deja caer en la cama.

− ¿Cuándo entenderás que no me gusta que lleves pantalón?− me mira peligrosamente –Es una de las reglas, Isabella.

Bajo la mirada. ¡Mierda!

−Azótame entonces− le reto.

Alza una ceja. Antes de que me dé cuenta me ha sacado el pantalón. Me da vuelta y mi cara queda hacia la cama.

−Entonces te complaceré, Swan.

OoO

Edward se derrumba sobre mí. Los dos permanecemos abrazados durante un rato.

−Eres genial en la cama, Bella− me alaba.

Me sonrojo –Me ha enseñado el mejor maestro.

−Cierto.

Me besa la frente y se acuesta a mi lado, sin dejar de abrazarme. Miro el reloj. A penas son las doce.

Él se acurruca a mi lado y pega su pecho a mi espalda, entrelazando sus piernas con las mías. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya.

− ¿Te emociona ver a tu padre?− pregunta.

−Desde luego que sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

−Sólo ha sido una pregunta− dice.

Abro la boca para hablar y retomar el tema que hemos dejado los dos en el aire −Entonces… ¿no pasaremos la navidad aquí?− no logro ocultar la tristeza en mi voz.

Él se pone rígido − ¿Te afecta tanto?

−No estoy preparada para ir a Forks todavía. Recuerdo mucho lo de James y…

Él pasa la yema de sus dedos por mi brazo una y otra vez –Todavía lo amas− susurra sin preguntar y su tono de voz es sorprendentemente tranquilo.

−James siempre será mi primer amor, Edward− contesto –Pero te prefiero mil y un veces a ti.

Besa mi cabello –Lo sé.

−Quería conocer a tu familia−confieso –Es por eso que también me gustaría…

−No vamos a quedarnos aquí, Bella. Nos iremos a Forks− me interrumpe –Ya encontraremos otra ocasión para que conozcas a mis abuelos, ahora no es el momento.

Me giro para encararlo − ¿Qué soñaste anoche?

Mira para otra parte –Supongo que fue una pesadilla… pero no lo recuerdo bien− contesta.

−Estabas soñando con tu tía Anne− le recuerdo –No parabas de gritar su nombre y de pedirle que "no lo hiciera"− ladeo la cabeza − ¿Que no hiciera qué, Edward?

Él carraspea y se levanta de la cama –Te he dicho que no lo recuerdo. Voy a darme una ducha rápida.

Él se va prácticamente corriendo al baño. Me levanto de la cama hasta quedar sentada sobre ella y miro atentamente hacia donde él ha desaparecido. Es aterradoramente raro todo esto… no sé por qué.

Suspiro. Me pongo de pie y recojo mi ropa de la silla. Me la pongo de nuevo, me cepillo el cabello y me retoco el maquillaje. Edward sigue en el baño… aunque no escucho la caída del agua. Me preocupo y camino hasta la puerta y trato de girar la perilla, pero tiene seguro. Da lo mismo. Quizás quiere estar sólo.

Voy hasta la sala y me quedo mirando hacia los cristales… el sol está terriblemente fuerte allá afuera.

Me muerdo el labio. Edward me preocupa, me está carcomiendo el alma la incertidumbre. ¿Qué diablos pasa con la tía Anne? ¿Lo sabrá Esme? Levanto el teléfono y marco rápidamente a la casa de los Cullen. Luego de un par de pitidos Carlisle me contesta la llamada. Me levanto y voy a la cocina, hasta un rincón lejano para que Edward no pueda oírme.

− ¿Diga?

−Hola, Carlisle. Soy Bella.

Se nota la sorpresa en su voz –Bella, qué sorpresa. ¿Está todo bien?

−Sí, sí− suelto una risita nerviosa. _Nada está bien –_Er… ¿podrías pasarme a Esme?− comienzo a morderme una uña.

−En seguida− dice y se va un segundo. Una alterada Esme me contesta − ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Va todo bien?

−Sí, sí− repito –Sólo quiero… quería ver si podría ir a visitarte hoy. Tengo ganas de hablar con alguien y ahora que Alice se fue…

−Oh− su alegría vuelve –Claro que sí, cariño. Me encantaría que vinieras. Voy a preparar una tarta y café ¿te gustaría?

−Sí. Eso es perfecto.

−Bien. ¿A qué hora piensas venir?

−No sé a qué hora podría. Supongo que yo… te llamaré de nuevo Esme ¿bueno?

−Claro querida.

−Bien. Adiós− me despido de ella lo más amable que puedo y cuelgo justo cuando escucho los pasos de Edward acercarse. Escondo el teléfono.

Él se queda mirándome interrogante. Frunce el ceño y su vista baja de mis ojos hasta mi mano que está detrás de mi espalda.

− ¿Con quién hablabas?− Hay un atisbo de enojo en su voz.

Trago saliva. No sé qué decir. No sé si le gustará que le diga que he hablado con Esme y hemos quedado para tomar un café.

−Con… Charlie− miento.

− ¿Charlie ya aterrizó?− pregunta mientras se acerca con pasos lentos hacia mí.

−Er… no− Mierda. Mentir se me da fatal y mis manos están temblando.

− ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?− ladea la cabeza cuando llega hasta donde yo estoy. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Pasa su brazo por mi espalda y la desliza por mi brazo y me quita el teléfono − ¿Con quién hablabas?− pregunta una vez más lentamente.

No contesto. Él acaricia mi mentón y me besa en la boca, sus labios ascienden hasta mi oreja y muerde mi lóbulo. Gimo. Oh.

− ¿Estabas hablando con Jacob?− la intimidante tranquilidad sigue en su voz.

Abro los ojos − ¡No!− contesto en un grito agudo –Estaba hablando con… tu madre− confieso.

− ¿Con Esme? ¿Para qué?

Pongo la mejor sonrisa que tengo –Quiero visitarla. Con todo esto de la llegada de Charlie… no sé, me ha dado una punzada familiar.

Parece creerme y yo respiro otra vez.

−Bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

− ¡No!− exclamo antes de lo que es educadamente correcto –Quiero decir, yo iré sola. Es una charla de té, entre mujeres solamente.

−Bien− contesta simple –Envíale a Esme mis saludos, dale un beso de mi parte− sonríe y se me encoge el corazón al descubrir esa faceta tan tiernamente familiar de Edward.

Nos quedamos un rato más en el pent-house mientras que Edward atiende llamadas en su Blackberry y yo recojo el poco desastre que hay en el lugar. Tiendo la cama, lavo los platos y sacudo un poco los muebles.

Edward por fin deja de lado su molesto celular. Viene hacia mí y me abraza, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

−En verdad me gustaría que vivieras conmigo− susurra –Anda, vamos al aeropuerto a recoger a tu padre. Ya estoy ansioso− dice alzando las cejas.

Le guiño un ojo y le sigo, pronto estamos en el estacionamiento.

− ¿Segura que no quieres que te deje sola con tu padre? Yo puedo conocerlo luego− dice en tono serio.

−De ningún modo− protesto –Quiero que tú vengas conmigo y punto.

OoO

Charlie recoge sus maletas de la barra deslizante del aeropuerto. Puedo verlo a lo lejos, y creo que él también me ha visto, porque camina directamente hacia mí.

Mi mano sujeta la de Edward.

− ¿Qué tal estoy?− le pregunto mientras me aliso un poco el cabello con mi mano libre.

−Estás perfecta− contesta.

Le dedico una mueca. En ese momento papá llega.

−Hola Bells− dice con su tono de voz extrañamente cálido.

Suelto la mano de Edward − ¡Papá!− me lanzo a sus brazos y lo estrujo. Inhalo el aroma de su ropa… aún huele a pino y a tierra húmeda. Huele a Forks. Él se limita a palmearme un poco la espalda e indicarme de manera sutil que está comenzando a sentirse incómodo ante mi efusiva muestra de afecto.

−Lo siento− susurro.

Charlie me sonríe y se le marcan las arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos. Luego, su vista se enfoca en Edward. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado!

−Papá, te presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio− y las palabras me salen con increíble soltura. La voz no se me ha quebrado como creí que iba a pasar.

Edward le extiende una mano a papá, y él se la devuelve. Charlie observa a Edward escrutadoramente, escaneándolo con la mirada. Vamos papá. Aquí no estamos en la estación de policía…

−Jefe Swan− saluda él. Charlie le responde con un movimiento de cabeza.

−Y bien Bells ¿Cómo has estado?

−Muy bien papá− respondo − ¿Llevo tu maleta?

−No, está bien.

Me agarro del brazo de papá y volteo la mirada hacia Edward y le dedico un gesto de disculpa por el comportamiento frío de él. Él me responde con una sonrisa de "No hay cuidado"

Nos subimos al auto y Edward nos conduce a través de las calles llenas de taxis hasta un restaurante fino.

Pide una mesa y tomamos asiento. La Blackberry de Edward suena de nuevo, él se levanta de la mesa y se disculpa alejándose un poco de nosotros.

Siento la mirada de Charlie sobre mí.

− ¿Qué?− pregunto.

−Nada. Es que… te ves tan… madura y feliz. Cuando te fuiste de Forks estabas destrozada.

Bajo la vista –Edward es la razón por la que he superado a James. Él, los amigos que hecho aquí, la universidad, el trabajo y la ciudad en general. Todo es muy reconfortante.

− ¿Cómo te va con él?− inquiere en tono algo enojado.

−Papá… Edward es alguien muy especial para mí. Lo amo con todo mí ser y él a mí.

−Más le vale que nunca te haga daño− advierte –No me gustaría que él te lastimara.

Los platos que hemos pedido llegan y Edward sigue hablando por teléfono.

Charlie mira a Edward como un halcón y entonces doy por sentado que a papá Edward no le agrada del todo, si no es que en lo absoluto.

−Papá, deja de mirarlo así− susurro por lo bajo.

− ¿Cómo?− pregunta.

−Él no es ningún delincuente o asesino, es mi novio, el mejor− digo.

−Tengo que estar al pendiente de con quien está mi niña− encoge los hombros − ¿A qué se dedica?− pregunta.

−Es presidente y dueño mayoritario de Cullen Corp., una empresa de publicidad.

− ¿Y en qué trabajas, Bells?

Me muerdo el labio –En una empresa de publicidad.

Él frunce el ceño − ¿Y en qué puesto?

−Soy asistente personal del presidente y dueño mayoritario de Cullen Corp.− suelto una risa ante lo cómica que me parece la situación.

Charle tarda sólo cinco segundos en entender.

− ¿Estás diciendo que eres novia del jefe? Bella… ¿lo saben en el trabajo?− Oh, oh. No está feliz. Ha tomado la noticia mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

−Desde ayer, sí− contesto.

Él abre la boca –Bella… no te sigo. ¿Cómo que desde ayer?

Suspiro –Manteníamos lo nuestro en relativo secreto para evitar problemas. Pero voy a renunciar a la empresa, por eso Edward ha anunciado públicamente nuestra relación− digo lo más rápido que puedo. No quiero que Charlie le dé muchas vueltas al asunto. No es para tanto ¿o sí?

Edward llega con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro que desentona de manera fatal ante la cara de papá. Él está enojado, muy enojado.

Tomo la cuchara y pruebo la _Crème brûlée _que nos han traído como postre. Está deliciosa, pero no puedo saborearla gracias a la palpable tensión entre nosotros tres. De pronto lamento haberle dicho a Charlie la verdad. Creo que todo estaría mejor de haberle dicho que trabajaba como asistente de un presidente y que había conocido a Edward en un evento, incluso en la universidad.

La comida termina y Edward paga la cuenta.

− ¿Le ha agradado la comida, jefe Swan?− pregunta.

−Supongo que sí, Edward.

Salimos del restaurante y subimos de nuevo al auto.

− ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora, papá?

−Estoy cansado, me gustaría ir a tu departamento Bells.

−Está bien.

Edward sabe de memoria el camino, así que pronto estamos a los pies del edificio. Abro la cajuela y saco la maleta de Charlie, pero Edward me la quita de las manos antes de que pueda hacer nada.

−Déjame. Yo la llevo− me pide.

Tomo de nuevo el brazo de mi padre y atravesamos la recepción del edificio y tomamos el ascensor. Edward se mete con nosotros y hay una atmósfera pesada en el aire. Aunque ya le pedí a Charlie que no lo hiciera él sigue mirando fijamente a Edward. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal le cae?

Saco las llaves de mi bolso rosa y abro la puerta. Dejo que Charlie pase primero y luego entro yo y al final Edward.

Charlie se para en el centro de la enorme sala y admira por un momento mi casa. Creo que le gusta.

−Has tenido muy buen gusto para decorar este lugar− alaba –Es cálido.

−Siéntate, por favor papá.

Charlie mira el sofá y luego se sienta. Edward ha dejado la maleta a un lado de mi cama. Regresa a la sala y se sienta en el sofá frente a Charlie.

Carraspeo. Esto se está volviendo verdaderamente incómodo.

−Y… ¿les gustaría un poco de café? ¿Té?

−Creo que me gustaría una cerveza− dice papá –Estoy muriendo de calor.

Tuerzo la boca. Mierda.

−No tengo cerveza papá… pero podría ir a comprar algunas.

−Me parece bien− contesta.

Edward se levanta del asiento –Te llevo− ofrece.

−Creo que estaría bien que Bella vaya sola− dice papá y entonces comprendo que quiere quedarse un momento a solas con Edward.

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a tomar mi bolso de donde lo he dejado –Regreso en un momento− digo.

Abro la puerta y regreso mi vista a mis espaldas. Ellos están en silencio.

Me da miedo irme y dejarlos solos, no quiero hacerlo, pero papá ha dicho que quiere cerveza así que tengo que ir al supermercado.

Cierro la puerta y dejo a los hombres de mi vida sentados juntos en el sofá de mi sala, el uno frente al otro.

OoO

POV Edward.

Me quedo a solas con Charlie y me remuevo en el asiento. Percibo que no le agrado mucho, pero tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que eso cambie. Él es el padre de Mi Bella, tengo que agradarle.

Charlie me mira y abre la boca, quiere decirme algo.

−Sé que eres un buen hombre− me dice Charlie –Pero, como ya mi hija te habrá dicho, soy jefe de policía de Forks.

−Lo sé, jefe Swan− contesto con educación.

Él asiente –Bueno, Edward− carraspea –Sé que eres un empresario exitoso y que nadas en dinero, así que creo que no te gustará saber que ha llegado a mis manos información muy inquietante sobre ti.

Conservo mi expresión impasible –Prosiga, jefe Swan.

−Tengo información de que tú tuviste algo que ver la noche en que James Witherdale murió− murmura.

Asiento lentamente. Respiro, estoy tranquilo.

− ¿Y qué piensa usted sobre eso?− pregunto.

−Confío en que son rumores nada más. He visto y comprobado cómo tratas a mi hija, y me agrada. Por eso te estoy diciendo esto.

Me remuevo en mi asiento –Dígame, jefe Swan ¿Quién le ha dado esa información?

−Un día llegó a mi oficina un tal Jacob Black, me mostró fotos de ti, o más bien de tu auto justo detrás del de James. Revisé las placas y me dieron los datos del dueño. Eres tú.

Trago saliva. Así que Jacob Black también había tratado de sobornarlo.

−Jefe Swan… no sé cómo decirle esto pero, Jacob Black trabaja en mi empresa. Él me ha sobornado con esas mismas fotos que le mostró a usted, y aunque sé que yo no tuve nada que ver con el accidente de este tipo al que yo no conozco usted deberá comprender que no me conviene que estas fotos sean reveladas. Perjudicaría a mi familia entera, a mi empresa y a su hija. Y yo no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hicieran daño.

Asiente una y otra vez –Estoy sorprendido en serio de qué tan lejos ha llegado el chico Black, tenemos que detenerlo.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Ahora todo está bien una vez más. Justo bajo control.

−Usted es policía, jefe Swan. Usted podría apresarlo por soborno, hasta donde sé, eso es un delito.

Él me mira impasible –Eres inteligente, Edward− comenta –Y me gusta como tratas a mi hija. ¿Ella te ha contado quién era James?

Asiento –Sí. Era su novio y murió en ese accidente terrible. Ella habla de él todo el tiempo y dice que aún lo ama− decir eso me pica la lengua –Pero me ama más a mí.

−Eres un buen chico, Edward. Quieres a mi hija y la comprendes.

−La amo como a nadie, jefe Swan.

−Deja de decirme jefe Swan. Soy Charlie para ti.

Sonrío lo más agradable que puedo.

− ¿Le agrada la pesca, Charlie?

OoO

Regreso casi corriendo a casa. No quiero ni pensar lo que estará pasando ahora entre los dos amores de mi vida.

Me imaginaba la peor escena. Como un bosque turbulento lleno de ramas y espinas al que no se le ve final. Algo oscuro, una pelea entre Charlie y Edward. Eso destrozaría mi corazón.

Oh, por qué, por qué he tenido que dejarlos solos.

Abro la puerta a toda prisa sosteniendo con la otra mano el six de cervezas que he comprado. Estoy a punto de que éstas se me caigan al suelo.

Charlie suelta una risa. (Ver a Charlie reír es algo muy, muy raro)

−Gracias a Dios a mí nunca me ha pasado Ed− añade él –No quiero imaginarme lo que es que un pez se te lance al rostro.

−Ya ves Charles… pasan cosas tan extrañas en el mar.

Ambos voltean y me ven ahí de pie en el umbral.

−Bella, llegaste− dicen los dos en cómico coro y no puedo reprimir la risa y el temor.

¿Qué diablos ha pasado? Me fui ¿por cuánto? ¿Media hora? ¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos? Ellos se hablaban de Edward, Jefe Swan, de usted… ¿y ahora? En diminutivos de nombre: Ed, Charles, de tú…

Edward me mira poner el six en el refrigerador y yo le devuelvo una mirada inquisitiva. _Me tendrás que decir lo que le has hecho a mi padre._

Me sorprende hasta donde llega el encanto de Edward. No sólo yo… o más bien todas las mujeres somos cegadas por el Sol Edward Cullen, nos sentimos atraídas por su magnetismo, por su caballerosidad, su encanto, su vibra… algo.

Tomo dos cervezas y se las extiendo.

−Toma papá. Edward.

Ambos me agradecen y continúan con su charla revuelta de pesca, navegación, autos y armas. No tenía idea de que Edward supiera de todo eso… pero él sabe de todo. Siempre.

Voy a mi habitación y recojo lo poco que puede haber tirado. Miro el reloj, son las cinco. Mierda. He olvidado llamar a Esme. Tomo mi celular y me encierro en el baño. Marco el número.

− ¿Diga?− es Esme.

−Hola, Esme. Soy Bella.

− ¡Bella, querida! ¡Estaba esperando que llamaras! ¿A qué hora vendrás? Ya hice café, té, pastel y galletas.

−Voy para allá, Esme. Estaré ahí dentro de una hora.

−Te espero, Bella− contesta y puedo percibir la sonrisa en su voz.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y me cepillo un poco el cabello. Mierda. Se ha esponjado. Me hago una coleta y la sujeto con una goma. Así está mejor.

−Chicos, tengo que salir.

− ¿A dónde vas?− pregunta Edward en el mismo tono autoritario de siempre.

−Con Esme, te dije que iría a visitarla.− Edward asiente y puedo ver la cara de confusión de Charlie.

−Esme es la madre de Edward, y hemos quedado hoy para tomar café− explico brevemente y Charlie asiente.

Edward mira su reloj y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Por Dios.

−Bella, es muy tarde. La casa de mis padres queda a poco más de una hora de aquí ¿a qué hora llegarás?

−Yo te llamaré para decirte que estoy bien. Si les da hambre hay un poco de lasaña en el congelador. Volveré pronto lo prometo, y papá, perdón por dejarte ahora que has venido a visitarme pero es urgente− me disculpo.

−No hay problema Bells. Yo me quedaré aquí con Ed para seguir platicando de pesca.

Sonrío tiernamente porque me da una felicidad enorme que ellos se lleven tan bien. ¿Cómo ha hecho Edward para meterse a un hombre como mi padre en el bolsillo?

OoO

He tomado el ferry para poder llegar a Long Island. Tomo un taxi e indico la dirección. Cuando son las siete y cuarto estoy frente a la enorme y bonita mansión francesa de los Cullen.

Le pago al taxista y llego prácticamente corriendo a tocar el timbre. Esme me abre la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Lleva un vestido morado que le sienta perfecto y el suave cabello caramelo cayendo en suaves ondas.

−Pasa, Bella. Te esperaba− me besa una mejilla y me abraza –Que gusto que estés aquí− cierra la puerta y yo camino hasta el recibidor –Vamos, acompáñame a la cocina.

La sigo. Frente a mí hay un dulce banquete de tarta, pastel y galletas; sin faltar todo el juego de té de plata horriblemente pulida y brillante.

No oigo ningún sonido en la casa y pienso que tal vez Carlisle no está. Perfecto. Esto que estoy a punto de hablar con Esme no debe escucharlo nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

−Ayúdame a llevar esto a la mesa− me pide.

Cuando terminamos de poner todo tomamos asiento. Esme suspira y me mira melancólica.

−Estoy sola en esta casa. Carlisle se ha ido al club de golf, no tengo servidumbre porque no me gusta y todos mis hijos ya tienen su vida aparte. Me da gusto que me vengas a visitar− acaricia mi mano –Estoy tan aburrida yo sola aquí…

Me pongo triste por ella. Debe de ser terrible estar tan sola. Ella me sirve té ante mi aviso de que no me agrada del todo el café. Tomo un pequeño panqué cubierto de betún y lo muerdo. ¡Está rico!

−Y… ¿de qué querías hablar, Bella?− pregunta.

Me atraganto un poco con el té. Mierda. ¿Cómo empiezo?

−En realidad quiero platicar contigo a cerca de la familia de Edward. Él es muy callado y no me cuenta muchas cosas, y yo quiero conocerlo más.

Esme sonríe de nuevo y encoge los hombros mientras de la un sorbo a su taza de té.

−Te he contado casi todo sobre la familia Cullen.

Juego un poco con mi panqué − ¿Qué hay de la tía Anne?− pregunto mirando hacia otro lado. No quiero que detecte nada en mis transparentes ojos.

Esme frunce el ceño − ¿Mi hermana? Pues… ella es muy parecida a Edward. Es inteligente y hermosa. Mis padres decían que ella era toda una niña prodigio, yo siempre la quise enormemente… lástima que durante un tiempo desapareció.

− ¿Y por qué se fue de pronto?− pregunto a Esme en el tono más desinteresado que puedo fingir.

Esme encoge los hombros –Eso fue algo muy raro. Como te he dicho, Edward y ella eran inseparables. Un día todo cambió, los dos dejaron de hablarse y días después sin despedirse de nadie, mi hermana se fue. Hasta un año después no me enteré de que ella estaba en Italia.

− ¿Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle a Edward qué fue lo que pasó?

−Siempre lo hacía, pero él se mostraba muy esquivo. Decidí dejarlo pasar. Bella, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero mi hijo es una persona muy difícil.

Aprieto los labios. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Conseguiré que Edward me confiese lo que hubo entre él y su tía para que ella se fuera tan lejos?

− ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?− digo en voz alta y abro los ojos como platos cuando me doy cuenta de que mi filtro de pensamientos y boca no funciona. Mierda.

− ¿Qué has dicho?− inquiere intrigada.

−Nada− miento y lamentable y estúpidamente se me ocurre alzar la vista y entonces Esme puede ver mis pensamientos a través de mis ojos.

−Bella ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Me doy cuenta de que hay una probabilidad nula de que Edward me cuente algo. Esme es la única oportunidad que tengo.

−Presiento que la tía Anne le hizo algo a Edward− lo digo con voz fuerte y convincente.

− ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo es que piensas eso?− Esme alza la voz más de una octava.

−No quiero que te enfades conmigo Esme, sé que es tu hermana y toda esta cosa mía tal vez sea un error…− tomo aire –Tengo serias razones para pensar lo que te he dicho. Para empezar Edward y yo teníamos planeado pasar la Navidad aquí con ustedes para que yo conociera a toda la familia, pero en la ceremonia de inauguración cuando le dijiste que tu hermana venía en Navidad él comenzó a actuar muy raro y en menos de un segundo cambió el plan de quedarnos aquí en diciembre. A penas llegamos a casa me dijo que iríamos a Forks a pasar la Navidad con mi padre.

−Eso puede ser simple coincidencia, Isabella− Oh, oh. Esme está enojada.

−Esa misma noche Edward tuvo una pesadilla y no paraba de gritar el nombre de tu hermana. Cuando logré que se despertara él estaba tan desorientado y asustado que por un momento quedé congelada en mi lugar. Me pidió que lo abrazara toda la noche. Ese no es un comportamiento normal en Edward, y cuando le pregunto acerca de Anne él simplemente me distrae con otra cosa o se va sin contestarme. Dime ¿qué quieres que piense?

−Sé que quieres a mi hijo y que estás preocupada por él; pero todo esto no lo sé… tiene que haber una explicación lógica. Sí, mi hermana Anne desapareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta y sí, Edward actuó raro de repente pero tal vez fue porque le afectó la noticia.

− ¡Pero el mintió!− exclamo –Te dijo que nosotros ya teníamos planes en diciembre para ir a Forks, pero no es cierto. Esme, por favor ayúdame.

−Entiendo que te preocupes por él, Isabella. Pero no hay razones para que impliques en esto a mi familia, y mucho menos a mi hermana. Ahora por favor, vete de mi casa− sus ojos antes cálidos ahora son fríos e inexpresivos como el hielo; ahora entiendo de dónde ha sacado Edward eso.

Suspiro y me levanto –Lo…lo siento. Pero tenía siquiera que intentarlo. Edward nunca me deja entrar del todo en su vida, él me ha dado todo y poder ayudarlo con esto que le está pasando sería todo en mi vida. Adiós, Esme.

Me doy la vuelta y camino a paso marcado hacia la salida. No escucho alguna otra palabra de ella.

OoO

Le he pedido al taxista que me dejara tres cuadras antes. Necesito caminar y pensar.

Quiero ayudar a Edward con toda mi alma… quiero saber lo que está pasando. Mi mente está imaginando terribles posibilidades de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Pero ¿y si todo es un malentendido? ¿Si yo estoy exagerando? Lo único que he conseguido es que Esme me eche de su casa.

Paso de largo una tienda de regalos ya cerrada… y me doy cuenta de que prácticamente todo está cerrado. Miro mi celular y veo la hora. Cielos, no pensé que fuera tan tarde. Además tengo diez llamadas perdidas de Edward. Maldición. La calle está inusualmente sola.

De pronto escucho pasos detrás de mí. Respiro, quizás sea un transeúnte más. Desacelero el paso y entonces el sonido se hace cada vez más cercano. Mierda. Vuelvo a caminar rápido. Oh, Dios. Camino todo lo rápido que los malditos tacones me permiten y sopeso por un momento la idea de quitármelos y echar a correr.

Siento los pasos pisándome los talones. Mi corazón late con fuerza. Es entonces cuando empiezo a trotar procurando no caer. La persona desconocida también empieza a hacer lo mismo…. Entonces siento como me tiran del bolso y trastabillo hacia atrás a punto de caer.

−Dame todo lo que traigas− me dice una voz grave.

Yo tiemblo de miedo. Mierda. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Con manos temblorosas abro mi bolso y saco los cincuenta dólares que traigo y se los doy. El sujeto me los arrebata.

− ¿Esto es todo?− se oye molesto.

−No… no tengo más.

− ¡Dame el anillo y el collar!− insiste.

Me llevo la mano al cuello. No… el collar no. Me lo regaló Edward.

− ¿Qué no has oído? ¡El maldito collar y el anillo! ¡Ahora!

Arrojo el bolso al suelo, me doy la vuelta y echo a correr. Tal vez soy estúpida, tal vez debería darle lo que me pide, pero no quiero. El sujeto me alcanza y me jala del cabello tirándome al suelo y entonces puedo ver su rostro. Es un hombre rubio y que tiene la nariz roja e hinchada.

− ¡Dámelo, con un carajo!− el sujeto se inclina y lo único que veo es su mano volar por el aire y estamparse en mi mejilla. De inmediato siento el líquido caliente brotar de mi nariz.

− ¡Déjala en paz!− grita una voz grave y conocida. Giro la vista ¡Es Jacob!

Él corre hacia mi atacante y lo estampa en la pared y le suelta uno… dos… tres puñetazos.

− ¡Lárgate ahora, hijo de puta!− le grita y una vena salta de su cuello.

El sujeto drogadicto se va corriendo y se pierde en la oscuridad.

− ¡Bella, santo cielo!− se inclina y me recoge del suelo − ¿Estás bien?− toca mi mejilla, saca un pañuelo de su saco y me limpia con él.

−Estoy bien… quiero… quiero ir a casa- le digo –Gracias por haber llegado a tiempo, Jake.

Me sonríe con sus dientes blancos. –Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Él recoge mi bolso y me lo tiende.

Subimos a su auto y yo cierro los ojos. Si Jacob no hubiera llegado quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

En menos de cinco minutos hemos llegado. Él me ayuda a bajar del auto y vuelve a tocar mi mejilla.

−Esto se está inflamando− advierte –Tendrás que ponerte hielo. ¿Quieres que entre contigo?− ofrece.

−No. No− digo rotunda –Edward está allá arriba y…

−Entiendo. No quieres problemas− dice comprensivo –Entonces hasta el jueves, Bella− se despide y me da el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla −Cuídate− dice antes de subirse al auto e irse.

Suspiro preparándome para la tremenda discusión que me espera. Tanto Edward como Charlie se pondrán furiosos y resultaré victoriosa si logro no salir castigada con una semana sin salir a la calle.

Abro la puerta del apartamento y de inmediato Edward salta sobre mí.

− ¡Bella!− grita en un principio, pero luego enfoca más la mirada − ¡Cristo! ¿Qué pasó?− me toma por los hombros.

−Alguien me ha… atacado en la calle.

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Dios! ¿Estás bien?− antes de que me dé cuenta estoy entre sus brazos. Me abraza fuerte − ¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te hizo esto?− acaricia mi mejilla.

−No lo sé… no lo vi muy bien. ¿Dónde está papá?− pregunto cuando me percato de que Charlie no está por ningún lado.

− ¿Cómo hiciste para escapar? ¿Te lastimaste otra cosa?

−Estoy bien, Edward. En serio.

− ¿Qué pasó?− en su voz intuyo el enojo y la desesperación.

−Me asaltó Edward. Quería dinero… pero no traía mucho; y me pidió el anillo y el collar. No quise dárselos, intenté correr pero él me golpeó.

− ¡Dios! ¿Por qué demonios no se los diste? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo peor? ¡Bella! ¡Por favor!

− ¡Basta Edward! Sé que sonará estúpido pero no estaba dispuesta a darle las cosas que tú me has regalado a un desconocido− tomo el collar entre mis dedos –Tú me has regalado esto… y no es por cuánto cuestan que no quise dárselos, si no por lo que representan para mí.

Él me mira un segundo y luego me besa tiernamente acunando mi rostro entre sus manos − ¡Si te hubiera pasado algo! ¡Debí haberte llevado! ¡Debí ir contigo!

−Está bien, león. Fue mi culpa. Quería caminar y le pedí al taxista que me dejara a unas calles de aquí. Fue negligencia de mi parte. Perdóname.

− ¿Cómo has logrado escapar? ¿Corriste? ¿Lo golpeaste? ¿Te robó algo?

Respiro –Jacob llegó un momento antes de que el hombre me diera un segundo golpe. Me salvó, y me ha traído hasta aquí.

− ¿Qué?− pregunta con incredulidad − ¿Qué hacía ese idiota por aquí?

−Edward eso no importa. Me salvó. Le estoy agradecida por eso.

Él sacude la cabeza, y luego me arrastra hasta el sofá y me sienta. Luego va a la cocina y vuelve con un poco de hielo cubierto en una toalla. Lo pone sobre mi mejilla.

− ¿Dónde está Charlie?− pregunto de nuevo.

−Se fue a buscarte, Bella− responde molesto –Son casi las diez de la noche y no contestabas mis llamadas. Se preocupó y dijo que iría a buscarte; me pidió que me quedara aquí por si tú llegabas.

−Perdón− susurro –Llama a papá y dile que puede volver a casa.

Edward resopla y toma su celular.

−Charlie, Bella está aquí− dice firme y cuelga –Tu padre está tremendamente molesto contigo. Y yo también. Enormemente− presiona el hielo sobre mi mejilla − ¡Dios! ¡Cómo quisiera darte unos buenos azotes en este momento y luego cogerte fuerte y agradecer que estés conmigo aún!

−Fui una estúpida, lo sé. Pero estoy bien.

− ¿Ahora entiendes porqué me es tan importante cuidar de ti?− inquiere.

−A mí también me gustaría cuidar de ti… ayudarte− musito.

Pero el momento nos es interrumpido. Charlie entra como una tromba por la puerta. Me mira, imperturbable y sereno. Luego viene a mi lado a sentarse en el sofá.

− ¿Qué pasó?− pregunta, pero sé que en realidad quiere gritarme.

−Un sujeto me asaltó y me atacó− explico a la brevedad –Pero estoy bien.

Suelta el aire y se pasa la mano por el cabello negro. Creo que le ha imitado el gesto a Edward.

−Es tarde y mañana es tu evento en la universidad. Creo que todos deberíamos ir a dormir.

−Está bien, papá. Tú puedes quedarte en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

−De ningún modo, yo dormiré aquí en el sofá.

Ladeo la cabeza –Estás de visita por sólo dos días. Tengo que consentirte.

Charlie suspira y se rinde –Está bien.

Sonrío triunfante y hago una mueca de molestia por el dolor que me ha causado sonreír. Edward pasa otra vez el hielo.

Cinco minutos después retira la toalla de mi rostro y la deja en la cocina.

−Creo que es mejor que me vaya− anuncia y se acerca a mí, me da un beso breve en los labios –Buenas noches, ratona− sonríe cuando lo dice y yo bufo.

− ¡Papá!− grito − ¿Le has dicho cómo me decías de pequeña?

Él encoge los hombros –Pensé que lo sabía, Bells.

Entrecierro los ojos y gruño, pero el enojo se me pasa en un segundo.

−Hasta mañana, león− sonrío –Te espero mañana en mi universidad.

−No hace falta− contesta –Vendré por ustedes mañana por la mañana.

−Bueno− digo.

−Buenas noches, Charlie− dice y luego se va.

Yo me levanto y voy a mi cuarto y saco una almohada y una colcha; las dejo sobre el sofá. Regreso a la habitación y levanto las sábanas.

−Espero que no te moleste el cobertor púrpura, papá.

−Está bien− dice y me da un beso en la frente –Hasta mañana, Bells.

−Hasta mañana, pa'.

Saco mi pijama de Kitty del cajón y me cambio en la sala.

Acomodo mi almohada en el sofá y me cubro con la cobija. Cierro los ojos e intento dormir… pero no puedo. Cambio de posición constantemente pero no concibo el sueño. Pasa una hora y sigo despierta.

Charlie está dormido, puedo escuchar sus ronquidos hasta acá.

Estoy con la cabeza debajo de la almohada cuando escucho el timbre de mi celular. Me levanto como impulsada por un resorte y busco mi bolso en la oscuridad. Lo encuentro y miro el identificador de llamadas: Llamada entrante: Edward Cullen.

Contesto de inmediato.

− ¿Hola?− digo en un susurro.

−Estoy esperándote en la entrada. Baja ahora− cuelga.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Entro de nuevo a mi habitación y saco del clóset un pequeño suéter con botones. Salgo de ahí intentando no hacer ruido. Me siento como una adolescente escapándose por la ventana.

Abro la puerta y me voy. Tomo el ascensor y bajo una vez ahí me doy cuenta de que llevo pantuflas. Me río de mi misma.

Atravieso corriendo la recepción y salgo a la fresca noche. El Aston está ahí y Edward me espera de pie en las escaleras. Me abalanzo sobre él y envuelvo mis piernas en sus caderas. Él me abraza y entonces nos besamos al modo telenovela. Cuando nos separamos nos falta el aire.

−Bella− resopla con su frente pegada a la mía. Luego abre la puerta del conductor y se mete al auto aún conmigo entre brazos. Quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre él y con mi nariz enterrada en su cuello.

−Tenía que besarte una vez más antes de poder irme a dormir− confiesa.

−Mmm…

− ¿Ya estabas dormida?

−Mmm…

− ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

−Mmm…

− ¿Vas a contestarme otra cosa?− ríe.

−Mmm…

−Te amo, Bella. Significas todo para mí, eres mi mundo. Hubiera muerto si a ti te hubiera pasado algo.

−No me pasó nada. Olvídalo ya− respondo.

−No termino de comprender lo que hacía Jacob Black por aquí. Ese tipo no me da buena espina.

−Pues tendrás que darle algunos puntos. Él quizás me salvó la vida, o mínimo de una gran golpiza.

− ¿Por qué no simplemente le diste lo que te pidió y ya?

−Te dije que los regalos que tú me das son algo más que lujo para mí. Son una demostración de amor… cuando me diste este colgante dijiste que era hora de que me olvidara de James, cuando me diste el anillo fue para asegurarte de que era tuya. Amo todas y cada una de las cosas que me das.

−Prometo que no te dejaré sola nunca más. Yo no quería que fueras sola, pero tu padre me dijo que si quería que esto durara tenía que darte tu espacio. Mira lo que ha pasado por darte espacio. ¡Casi mueres!

−Eres un melodramático eterno, león− lo abrazo.

−Dios, Mi linda y dulce Bella− me aprieta contra su cuerpo –Muero por hacerte el amor.

−Entonces hazlo− lo aliento.

−Esta noche quiero hacerte de verdad el amor. Disfrutarte entera. No dentro de este auto deportivo y sin espacio.

Me muerdo el labio y una idea brilla en mi cabeza. Me paso rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, dejando a Edward confundido.

−Conduce− ordeno.

− ¿Qué?

−Conduce− repito.

Él enciende al auto y arranca.

−Gira a la derecha− digo y él lo hace.

Son sólo unos cuantos metros, luego la calle se empieza a hacer más oscura y el alumbrado público escasea.

−Detente− susurro. Abro la puerta del auto y bajo. Edward me sigue.

− ¿Qué hacemos aquí?− pregunta.

Me giro hacia él y lo jalo por la camisa, sumergiéndolo en la profundidad del oscuro callejón que está detrás de nosotros. Lo estampo contra la pared y me paro de puntitas para besarlo. Él no tarda en responder y entonces se da cuenta de lo que planeo. Nos gira, de modo que ahora yo estoy contra la pared. Él me alza por la cintura. Me envuelvo en él mientras disfruto de la sensación de su boca sobre mi cuello. Mete las manos por debajo de mi blusa y llega a mis pechos, los amasa y aprieta.

−Nena…

Beso sus labios y lo muerdo con fuerza. Se estremece.

−Vamos Edward. Hazme el amor− suplico.

Me baja el short y este cae en el sucio suelo. Él de desabrocha el pantalón y baja sus bóxer.

−Te amo, Bella− suspira –Te a…− su frase se corta y suelta el aire cuando entra en mí. Cierro los ojos.

−Oh... Dios…Edward− jadeo.

Sus dedos se clavan en la tierna piel de mi espalda. Luego me sujeta con una mano mientras que la otra se sumerge en mi espeso cabello.

−Se…siente…tan…bien…dentro…de…ti…− dice Edward con voz excitantemente ronca.

Llevo mis manos detrás de su cuello y sujeto con fuerza el cabello en su nuca. Lo beso, intentando ahogar las exclamaciones que me muero por gritar. No puedo olvidar que si gritamos demasiado fuerte alguien puede descubrirnos.

−Estás…tan receptiva− acaricia mi espalda –Te excita pensar que alguien pueda vernos ¿verdad?− se detiene un momento.

−Mucho− acepto.

Baja su mano y acaricia mi trasero, luego, para mi sorpresa, me da un azote fuerte. Me separo de sus labios y suelto un jadeo de dolor.

−Has sido tan… tonta…− me mira a los ojos y su mirada se conecta con la mía. Puedo notar que él, además de estar angustiado está terriblemente enojado. Oh.

−Tengo…tantas…ganas de… castigarte− gime y me reclama. –Tantas…− se impulsa y llega muy profundo. Echo la cabeza para atrás. Él está diciéndome que quiere castigarme de veras y yo retorciéndome de placer.

−Oh Bella…− me jala el cabello dolorosamente y me muerde el cuello, luego chupa fuerte y me pone tanto… eso seguro dejará marca. Pero no importa.

Me agarro más fuerte de él abrazando sus hombros y apretando mis manos contra su espalda. Lo quiero completamente dentro de mí. Él se impulsa de nuevo y jala mi cabello cada vez que lo hace. Estoy a punto de llegar… aprieto mi centro a propósito y escucho el gemido de placer de Edward.

−Oh Bella… sí, así− recarga su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, su mano viaja a mi trasero y me presiona contra él cuando siento cómo se deshace dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos y suspiro logrando no hacer ruido. Dios…

−Edward…− jadeo cuando llego y él me besa castamente. Respiramos en la boca del otro y Edward aún dentro de mí me mira tiernamente a los ojos. Acuna mi cara en su mano derecha y con su pulgar frota una y otra vez mi mejilla.

−No quiero por favor que vuelvas a cometer una estupidez semejante, Isabella− me regaña con voz oscura pero su toque no deja de ser suave − ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Yo me muero si a ti te pasa algo, por favor, por favor. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Se me quiebra el corazón de oírlo. ¿Acaso es verdad que depende tanto de mí? No sé si eso me encanta o me asusta.

−Perdóname león. Yo te amo y jamás te haría daño. Prometo que jamás volverá a ocurrir.

Termino de decirlo y él me estrecha fuerte entre sus brazos. Luego sale de mí y me deposita en el suelo. Corro a ponerme mi sucio short.

Cuando caminamos de regreso al auto él está más tranquilo al igual que yo.

−Sé que en parte debería agradecer que Black apareció a tiempo− comenta cuando pasamos de largo por una calle llena de luces de Navidad –Pero no dejo de pensar que es mucha coincidencia que el chucho ese haya surgido de la nada…− aprieta el volante hasta que sus nudillos se colorean de blanco –Es como si estuviera siguiéndote− agrega.

Pongo mi mano sobre la suya –Claro que no. Jacob es sólo un buen chico, ha sido simple casualidad que haya estado por estos lugares.

No dice nada más y estaciona frente a mi edificio de nuevo. Le dedico una enorme sonrisa y lo beso por última vez en la noche.

−Ve a dormir, chico gruñón− digo en broma.

−Mañana vendré a recogerte a ti y a tu padre− dice por último y mi sonrisa se acaba cuando detecto que no le ha tomado la menor importancia a mi comentario anterior.

−Bien− digo entre labios y abro la puerta. Él me toma por la mano obligándome a mirarlo.

−Tal vez…− gruñe –Tal vez sea mejor que mañana no nos veamos por la noche.

Frunzo el ceño − ¿Qué?− mi voz sale aguda − ¿Por qué?

−Es lo mejor− contesta y me suelta la mano para dejarme ir –Ahora ve a dormir. Estaré puntual mañana a las ocho.

Asiento y comprendo que debo irme. Cierro la puerta y regreso a mi departamento cabizbaja.

Por suerte Charlie tiene el sueño de un oso grizzli y sigue roncando igual de fuerte que cuando me fui. Regreso al sofá y me cubro para poder concebir el sueño, sin embargo la última cosa que Edward me ha dicho hoy me deja inquieta. Doy vueltas y vueltas una vez más y no logro cerrar los ojos. Veo mi reloj y son las dos de la mañana. Seguro que tendré ojeras terribles.

Suspiro y decido que llamar a Edward para aclarar lo que me ha dicho será como remedio para mí insomnio. No me contesta y vuelvo a insistir. Él me contesta a los cinco pitidos.

− ¿Qué pasa?− me dice.

− ¿Por qué has dicho que será mejor que mañana no nos veamos a solas?− atropello las palabras.

− ¿Para eso me has llamado? Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido por fin− su voz es dura.

Tuerzo los labios –Y un cuerno, Edward. No me interesa, contéstame de una vez.

Durante unos instantes sólo escucho su respiración al otro lado del teléfono y comienzo a desesperarme.

−…Porque cuando dije que de verdad quería hacerte daño no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto.

Con esas palabras terribles me cuelga, y yo no puedo reprimir el miedo. Maldición. No puedo creer que en serio quiera castigarme.

OoO

Me despierto con la idea de que no he dormido lo suficiente. Tengo los ojos entreabiertos y cuando me miro en el espejo parezco un jodido fantasma. Charlie está en la cocina preparando café y está fresco como una margarita. Ya se ha bañado y está vestido con un traje azul marino sin corbata y ha conseguido la apariencia perfecta para un evento como lo es una clausura de semestre.

Salgo de bañarme y aún tengo ganas de quedarme tirada en el sillón. Creo que estoy enferma. Abro la puertita detrás del espejo y me tomo la pastilla en seco. He conseguido que no se me olvide tomármela, claro que era obvio que pasara luego de la terrible experiencia que tuve cuando pensé que Charlie iba a ser abuelo.

Abro el clóset y barajo posibilidades de lo que puedo ponerme. Hay muchas opciones, pero lo que no cambia es que tengo que ponerme ropa interior muy sexy. He decidido que tengo que quietarle la tonta idea a Edward de que desea hacerme daño. Confío en él y sé que es su enojo el que habla. Ayer hicimos el amor y no me dañó… excepto por los azotes y el que me tirara del cabello… bueno, no me ha hecho daño de veras.

Le pongo seguro a la puerta, no quiero que por accidente papá vaya a entrar y me descubra poniéndome un atrevido y sexy bustier de Victoria Secret –uno de los tres que he comprado−. Sé que volverá loco a Edward… es blanco con encaje negro, precioso. Me miro en el espejo y me giro mirando todos mis ángulos, perfecto.

Me pongo el vestido amarillo de Erdem que ya había escogido previamente para la ocasión. Tiene flores celestes y negras en el pecho. Es una bonita combinación, para terminar me cuelo los Pigalle.

Me dejo el cabello suelto y lo seco con la secadora haciendo ondas hacia afuera en las puntas. Me pinto los labios de tono fucsia y delineo mis ojos por el párpado. El moretón que tengo en la mejilla no es muy grande y puedo disimularlo con maquillaje.

Salgo de mi cuarto y Charlie ya tiene fruta picada sobre la mesa. Charlie es pésimo cocinando y lo único que puede hacer son cosas en frío o que se calienten en microondas.

Nos sentamos a la mesa e intercambiamos algunas palabras. Nunca establecemos mucha comunicación, y agradezco enormemente el hecho de que no me recuerde el suceso terrible de ayer.

−Edward me agrada− dice mientras pica la fruta con el tenedor.

Tomo mí bolso celeste de Carolina Herrera y me percato de la mirada atenta de papá. Alzo una ceja.

− ¿Qué ocurre?− por instinto me miro el vestido y me aliso la falda.

−Nada− encoge los hombros –Recuerdo que la última vez que te vi parecías una niña triste y ahora eres toda una mujer feliz y bien vestida. Me da gusto por ti, Bells.

Le sonrío tiernamente, en ese momento mi celular suena y contesto. Es Edward, quien me avisa de manera fría que está en el auto esperándonos.

Tomo el brazo de papá y salimos de casa.

Nos montamos al Aston y Charlie se sienta en el lugar del copiloto. Edward me dedica una rápida mirada a mí y a mi atuendo y la Madrastra y Blancanieves me abrazan cálidamente cuando ellas también se dan cuenta de que a Edward le gusta cómo luzco. Me dice buenos días en tono bajo y es todo.

OoO

Llegamos al gimnasio de la Universidad y Adam se acerca a mí con una nerviosa sonrisa.

−Mis padres también han venido a la ceremonia− me confiesa por lo bajo − ¿Te has decidido a traer a tu galán?− pregunta.

Asiento –Pero lamentablemente hoy no estamos lo que se dice bien− me entristezco.

Después de una hastiosa y más bien monótona presentación de todos los profesores y de los alumnos más destacados por fin llega la hora en la que mencionan mi nombre y me hacen la entrega del mismo reconocimiento que les han dado a los otros trescientos alumnos. Papá me frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que no he sacado reconocimiento este semestre.

−No fui lo suficientemente aplicada− explico antes de que pregunte nada.

La verdad es que esperaba ser de las estudiantes destacadas, y puedo ver gracias a mi informe que iba bastante bien. Mis notas comenzaron a bajar justo en octubre… el mes que conocí a Edward.

Mi "fabuloso" día –o por lo menos como había planeado que fuera− está siendo aburrido. Lo único bueno es que tengo a Charlie a mi lado, por lo general… Adam platica con otros chicos y Edward se mantiene lo más alejado posible de mí. Estoy empezando a creer que está aquí por compromiso y no porque de verdad lo desee.

Está mirando hacia el vacío, sigo su mirada y ésta se pierde en el amarillo chillón de la pancarta de promoción. Me acerco a Charlie y le susurro al oído que se adelante al auto. Él no pide más explicación y entiende a la perfección que necesito hablar con Edward.

−Si lo que quieres es hacerme daño, entonces hazlo− murmuro en su oído. Él me mira y se aparta, mirándome con expresión cautelosa.

− ¿Dónde está tu padre?− pregunta mirando sobre mi cabeza.

−Esperándonos en el auto− explico. –Pero no intentes huir. Edward, tenemos que hablar.

− ¿De qué?

−No puedes estar alejado de mí todo el día.

Dirige sus ojos hacia mí –Tienes razón. Estaré alejado de ti al menos una semana.

Aprieto los puños. La madrastra estampa su pie contra el suelo como niña enfurruñada.

−Voy a tener a papá sólo dos días. Por el momento él es mi prioridad− digo seca –Vámonos− ordeno.

Obviamente todas las miradas se centran en nosotros, más bien en Edward. Intentamos salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

OoO

Edward nos lleva a Charlie y a mí a comer hamburguesas. Todo ha sido petición de papá. Dice que no puede acostumbrarse a platillos gourmet con poca comida y raros nombres. Entonces en un momento a solas con mi mente me doy cuenta de que mañana tendré que dejar todo en orden para poder entregarle el puesto a Edward. Seguro será algo difícil para él, pero es una decisión ya tomada.

¿Cómo se siente él al respecto? La verdad es que lo ha tomado muy mal. Mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Después de eso Charlie y yo damos un paseo por Central Park. Edward decide esperarnos en el auto.

−No puedo creer que mañana te vayas, papá− me recuesto en su hombro –Tenerte aquí me ha gustado tanto.

−Vamos, Bells. Dices que irás a verme para Navidad, no falta mucho para eso.

−He estado medio año sin verte− explico.

−Tú lo haces sonar como mucho tiempo, pero no es así.

Cambio el tema antes de que me ponga sentimental. A Charlie no le agradan mucho las despedidas o las palabras tristes.

−Edward te ha caído bien ¿eh?

−Es un buen hombre. Ayer cuando no llegabas a casa él estaba tan preocupado por ti… incluso más que yo. Lo hubieras visto, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Sonrío –Oh, papá. No es la primera vez que se pone así. Créeme.

−De todos modos me gusta saber que verdaderamente se preocupa por ti.

−Creo que a veces lo hace en exceso.

−Bells, no es por ofender, pero tienes muy mala racha en eso de salir por las calles. Es compresible que Edward sea así contigo.

Papá es muy bueno para hacerme ver las cosas de otro modo.

Mi departamento queda cerca de ahí, por lo que en el Aston llegamos en cinco minutos. A pesar de mi invitación Edward se rehúsa a entrar argumentando "trabajo en la oficina". No digo nada aunque sé que esté mintiendo y me bajo del auto.

OoO

Tengo una televisión pequeña en la sala, 26 pulgadas. Charlie está tomando cerveza y viendo el beisbol. Es entonces que decido comprar una pantalla plana. A Charlie le gustará ver sus deportes en mayor calidad cuando venga a visitarme.

Estoy en la cocina preparando té. Me recargo sobre la barra, aburrida, mientras veo de reojo el canal de deportes.

Como sé que Charlie odia el té no le ofrezco, me sirvo yo una taza humeante y voy a sentarme a su lado.

Mi celular suena y veo el número. Es Edward. Cuelgo y no contesto. ¿Por qué no quiso hablar conmigo cuando estábamos cara a cara? Me enfado con él aún más de lo que ya estoy.

No puedo quedarme quieta y constantemente me muevo de lugar. Me acabo el té, me levanto y lo dejo en la cocina, recojo un poco y luego voy a mi cuarto para levantar cualquier mínima cosa que esté fuera de lugar. ¿Esto podría ser más patético?

¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Edward! Es completamente imposible que ya no pueda soportar estar distanciada de él. Esto último quita todo vestigio de duda. Tengo que renunciar para volverme independiente. Tengo que renunciar para volverme independiente.

Decidida, tomo mi bolso del sofá y miro a Charlie.

−Papá, tengo que salir por un momento. ¿Te molestaría?

−No Bells− a penas me mira, al parecer su juego está atrayendo toda su atención. –Ve tranquila.− contesta.

Salgo a toda prisa de mi departamento sintiéndome culpable por dejar solo a papá una vez más. Como tengo urgencia de llegar tomo un taxi, pero el chofer no conduce tan rápido como quisiera. Saco quince dólares de mi cartera y se los pago, salgo dando tumbos y echo a correr al edificio.

Me tranquilizo cuando subo al elevador, no quiero que él sepa que estuve apresurada por llegar. Las puertas se abren y veo la amplia y blanca sala vacía.

−Edward− llamo.

Camino hacia la habitación, tal vez esté ahí, cuando llego no hay nadie.

Recorro todos los lugares posibles y no hay rastro de él. Pero sé que está aquí, he visto sus llaves en la encimera de la cocina y su saco en el sillón. Grito su nombre de nuevo, pero no hay nada. Como último recurso voy a la habitación negra, pero pienso que es absurdo que esté ahí.

Abro la puerta de par en par en un solo movimiento y me sorprendo cuando veo que Edward está ahí, de espaldas a mí, en una posición amenazante y oscura. Mi aliento se vuelve pausado y frágil, las manos me tiemblan y algo se apodera de mí ser porque a pesar del miedo avanzo hacía él, cerrando la puerta. Edward tiene un látigo en la mano, se parece al que encontré en el clóset de su habitación una vez. Lo estira entre sus manos y lo azota en el aire, cortándolo y casi volviéndolo sólido. Obviamente está tan sumergido en aquella terrible actividad que no nota mi presencia ahí.

Alzo mi mano y toco su hombro, se vuelve al segundo y su mirada furiosa y dura se suaviza un poco.

−Isabella− dice − ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suspiro –Quería venir a hablar contigo− mi voz tiembla.

Él enreda aquel terrible instrumento de tortura en su puño.

−Ahora no es un buen momento− dice.

−Necesito hablar contigo− avanzo un paso hacia él, pero me detiene cuando pone sus manos entre nosotros. Frunce el ceño y mira al suelo.

−Bella, por favor…

Y entonces entiendo que sus ganas de castigarme golpeándome siguen ahí latentes. Comprendo en un gesto enternecedor el que Edward quiera protegerme de él mismo de algún modo.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?− pregunto. Reprimo la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me causa. Edward no contesta, incluso parece avergonzado.

−Fantaseas con golpearme con esa cosa− susurro es una simple afirmación para mí misma.

−Sí− dice seco.

Cierro fuerte los ojos por un momento. Una parte de mi guardaba la esperanza de que todo fuera cosa mía.

−Necesito que te vayas− musita.

−No quiero irme.

Él se pasa una mano por el cabello y aprieta el látigo en su mano

En un acto de valentía que en realidad estoy empezando a creer que tengo, me llevo las manos al cierre del vestido, lo deslizo hacia abajo y muestro el bustier de encaje que tengo puesto. Me muerdo el labio y miro entre mis pestañas a Edward.

−Si lo que quieres es azotarme, entonces hazlo− reto.

Su puño se ciñe con más fuerza a aquel fatal instrumento hasta que sus nudillos se tornan blancos, un escalofrío me recorre cuando creo que va a hacerlo, en una fracción de tiempo suelta el látigo y éste cae al suelo con un sonido sordo.

−No puedo− dice.

Suspiro para mis adentro de alivio –Vamos Edward, hazlo. Necesito que lo hagas− miento.

−Bella, por favor no.

Recompongo la postura y camino hacia él, enredo mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí, él se queda impávido. Beso sus labios dulcemente.

−Estoy aquí como tu sumisa, Edward. Sólo tuya. Hazme lo que quieras. Si quieres castigarme entonces hazlo; si quieres infringirme dolor… no me opongo− rezo una plegaria en silencio porque no lo haga.

Suelta un gruñido antes de abrazarme fuerte y levantarme unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Camina aún conmigo en brazos y me deja frente a la cama, alejada a una cierta distancia.

−Arrodíllate− ordena.

Tomo aire, y repito en mi mente que sea lo que sea que él me haga, yo lo he pedido.

Me arrodillo en el suelo, sobre la gran alfombra. Él hace lo mismo frente a mí y se inclina hacia adelante hasta que estoy tumbada en el suelo. Pasa sus manos por mis nalgas y engancha sus dedos en mis bragas tira de ellas hacia abajo y las deja en algún lugar, me quita los tacones y sólo me deja puesto el corsé, me incorpora volviéndome a dejar hincada.

Se levanta y va al misteriosos clóset de madera oscura del que no estoy segura de cuántas cosas terribles y excitantes esconde. Edward saca una enorme tira de tela de seda rosa de al menos cuatro metros de largo, la extiende y camina de nuevo hacia mí, mi corazón retumba en mis oídos. Edward se pone en algún lugar a mis espaldas por lo que no puedo verlo, y tampoco es que me pueda atrever en estos momentos a mirar hacia atrás.

Él pasa las tiras por encima de mi cabeza, echo la cara para atrás y entonces puedo verlo a él y al par de tiras que penden en el aire, sujetas en el poste de la cama en un extraño nudo. Enreda las tiras en mi cuello, luego da la vuelta a mi alrededor y queda frente a mí, en cada mano tiene sujeto un extremo de la tela, vuelve a arrodillarse, se abre el pantalón y su erección se hace visible al instante; tiene los labios entreabiertos y respira con dificultad… como yo, estoy viendo una de las escenas más eróticas de mi vida.

Se afloja la corbata, me toma por la cintura y me sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Me humedezco cuando siento nuestros sexos rozarse. Sin perder de vista mi rostro entra muy-lenta-mente en mí, cierro los ojos y respiro y luego exhalo con fuerza.

−Voy a castigarte duro, muy duro− sus palabras me intimidan. Luego empuja otra vez con fuerza y luego otra, de pronto las tiras alrededor de mi cuello hacen su propósito y mi mente, que obviamente se ha quedado corta comprende para qué la seda.

Edward enrolla los extremos de la tela en sus brazos y tira de ellos al tiempo que entra de nuevo en mí. El aire se va de mis pulmones y no puedo respirar. Por instinto llevo una de mis manos a mi cuello en un vano intento de aflojar sólo un poco… un poco.

−Edward…− alcanzo a decir.

Me penetra con fuerza − ¿Entiendes?− pregunta –Sin ti yo no vivo− tensa más las tiras.

Y empieza un ritmo pausado y fuerte, el aire cada vez entra menos, sin embargo no protesto.

−No puedes respirar− susurra con voz entrecortada –Así… mismo me siento yo… contigo− me eleva unos centímetros y me deja caer de nuevo.

Por enfermo que pueda sonar me agrada la sensación que tengo ahora… y no comprendo por qué. ¡Dios! Prácticamente estoy dejando mi vida en sus manos… mi aire.

− ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?− tensa de nuevo las tiras –Todas las sensaciones al millón, todo mas fuerte…Oh, Bella.

Estoy cerca, lo sé. Edward entonces comienza a moverse verdaderamente rápido y la fricción se vuelve insoportable y sublime. Tira de la tela una vez más antes de soltarlas y caer desmadejado encima de mí. Como un halito divino el aire me inunda como una bocanada de aire fresco. Abrazo a Edward entre mis piernas y rasguño su espalda.

−Te amo− exclamo cuando me siento cerca.

El gime en mi oído y jadea. Luego, al poco tiempo grita mi nombre y se deja ir.

−Dios, te amo− gime.

Mi garganta arde y duele, me siento satisfecha y de algún modo presiento que acabo de saldar una cuenta pendiente. Edward se pone a mi lado sobre el suelo y no dice nada por un largo rato.

− ¿Cómo te sientes?− pregunta.

−Me duele la garganta− respondo con obvia voz lastimada.

−Tenía que hacerlo− dice como una disculpa.

Asiento –Lo sé− digo tranquila.

− ¿Y tu padre?− pregunta.

−En el apartamento− me incorporo –Tengo que irme− digo.

Intuyo detrás de mí la mirada de Edward, está totalmente sorprendido.

− ¿No vas a reclamarme? ¿Nada?

Frunzo el ceño –Claro que no.

−Demonios− maldice –Tú sí que sabes cómo derrumbarme.

Me muerdo el labio − ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

−Luego de lo que te he hecho… supongo que sí.

Suspiro –Tu tía Anne ¿Ella abusó de ti?− lo digo sin más. Si seguía pensándolo terminaría por no hacerlo.

Se tensa pero su voz conserva la calma − ¿Por qué dices eso?

−Cada vez que la menciono comienzas a sudar− respondo y paso mi dedo por su frente para mostrarle una perla de sudor.

−No pasó nada con ella. Absolutamente nada.

− ¿Por qué no quieres verla entonces?

−Isabella Swan− llama con voz fuerte mientras levanta del suelo –Deja de hacer suposiciones absurdas. Deja de tratar de encontrar un motivo obvio para mi enferma afición a castigarte.

Me quedo con la boca abierta y me doy cuenta de que no lo había visto nunca de ese modo. Miro al suelo, quizás él tenga razón.

Me levanto del suelo y cojo mis bragas, me las pongo lo más rápido que puedo al igual que el vestido, salto en los Pigalle y camino hacia la puerta.

−En verdad lamento haberte molestado.

−Bella yo…− pero no termina de decir nada.

−Espero que en verdad te haya servido de algo el haberme asfixiado− cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y me voy de ahí.

OoO

Camino por Cathedral Parkway, justo en la calle de mi edificio.

¿Así que sólo he ido hasta Tribeca para tener sexo sin aire? Bien… He viajado hasta Tribeca para hablar con él, para hacer que contuviera su enojo… Y nada de eso he conseguido. ¿Será que tengo muy poca fuerza de voluntad?

Hay una tiendita de regalos cerca, así que camino hasta allá y compro unos chocolates y una tarjeta para Charlie que dice: "Vuelve pronto, te quiero"

Llego a casa y Charlie sigue viendo la tele. Guardo el regalo en el clóset. No voy a dárselo hasta mañana cuando lamentablemente se vaya. Me pongo una mascada en el cuello para que no se vean las marcas y finalmente voy a la cocina a prepararle lasaña a papá. Sé que le gusta.

No hablamos nada, nos gusta el silencio a los dos.

En mi mente siguen las palabras de Edward. ¿Será que mi subconsciente busca cualquier posible respuesta para las aficiones de Edward?

Estamos tomando café en la mesa cuando Charlie me hace una pregunta inesperada.

−Y ese chico Jacob ¿qué tal?

Lo miro extrañada.

−Es el gerente de ventas. Es nuevo en la empresa y se puede decir que somos "amigos"− respondo.

−A Edward no le agrada− agrega.

−Lo sé, y no entiendo. Él me ha salvado del maleante que me atacó ayer.

−Tal vez Edward tenga razón y Jacob no estaba aquí por casualidad.

Suelto una pequeña risa − ¿Qué pasa con los hombres de mi vida?− pregunto –Son todos unos machos celosos.

Charlie se avergüenza y es el fin de la conversación.

Me voy a dormir y gracias al cielo concibo rápidamente el sueño. Sueño con Edward y con mujeres guapas de cuarenta y tantos años de cabello negro.

OoO

− ¿Ha resultado?− pregunta Tanya.

−Sí− contesta Jacob –Pero creo que te has pasado con el asalto. Ese hombre la golpeo.

Ella encoje los hombros –Se necesitaba, querido. Las cosas tenían que ser creíbles.

−Y además querías lastimarla.

−No voy a negarlo− sonríe − ¿Has cumplido tu parte?

−Por supuesto. Luego de que le salvé la vida ella me deberá una. Sé bien cómo cobrármela.

OoO

En el lujoso y frío departamento de Edward Cullen el zumbido del silencio invade el lugar.

Sale al balcón y la fresca noche mueve su cabello cobrizo. Toma un sorbo de licor y mete una de sus manos en el bolsillo. En su mente vuelve a escuchar sus gritos de emoción de cuando era niño y veía llegar a su casa a la tía Anne. Ella lo correteaba por toda la casa y le hacía cosquillas, él era un niño feliz.

Luego, cuando creció y sus hormonas comenzaron a despertar le fue inevitable ver el atractivo inmenso de su tía. Vivía enamorado de ella, pero nunca iba a decírselo. Entonces Anne decidió probarle qué tan profunda era su belleza.

Una vez Edward Cullen fue un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas que una vez creyó estar enamorado de la mujer que abusaba de él.

OoO

_**Canción: Diet Mountain Dew***_

_**Artista: Lana Del Rey**_

_***Mountain Dew: Es una bebida sin azúcar que se utiliza mayormente en los Estados Unidos para hacer dieta. Por eso el motivo de la canción.**_

_**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí.**_

_**Déjenme sus reviews, añadan alerts y favoritos. Vayan al blog para ver fotos, adelanto completo y la música del cap. (Hasta arriba de la página del blog se encuentra un reproductor MP3, de lado derecho de la pantalla hay un símbolo con una nota musical. Den click ahí y les aparecerá el menú de canciones que ha habido a lo largo del fic)**_

_**Bueno nenas, la NOTA IMPORTANTE es: Como habrán notado el título de este cap ha sido algo raro (Serpiente, Hiedra y Tinta Azul) Por lo que he decidido hacer un tipo de concurso ;) Cuando terminen de leer el cap dejen un comentario en donde me digan por qué creen que el cap tiene este título. Al usuario que deje la explicación más creativa y detallada podrá aparecer como un personaje del cap 23 del fic. Ustedes sólo tendrán que decirme adjunto en su comentario de qué forma quisieran aparecer en el cap, si les gustaría ser alguien malo o bueno y cuál quisieran que fuera su función dentro del cap para resolver o crear algún conflicto entre los dos personajes principales (Edward y Bella). Yo me encargaré de desarrollar de acuerdo a la información que me dejen en su review su personaje en el cap 23. Espero que participen. **_

_**Ahora un cachito del adelanto del cap, el resto el BLOG: amy welch fanfic . blogspot . com (Estoy planeando un segundo video tráiler del fic)**_

OoO

Edward regresa con expresión satisfecha con una botella de vino en mano mientras yo pongo el pavo sobre la caja para cobrarlo. ´

Me ajusto más la chamarra a mi cuerpo. Se me había olvidado cuánto frio hacia en Forks.

La cajera está a punto de llenar una cubeta entera con saliva si sigue viendo a Edward. ¡Por favor! Mi lindo y hermoso novio me ayuda a cargar las bolsas.

A lo lejos cinco cajas en frente de la mía veo de espaldas una figura corporal ancha y morena… conocida.

Entonces lo veo y no lo creo.

¿Qué hace Jacob Black aquí? Trato de empujar a Edward hacia la salida para evitar que lo vea, pero ya es tarde.

− ¡¿Qué hace el idiota de Black aquí?!− grita.

Oh no…

OoO

_**Un beso enorme.**_

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
